You belong with me
by bluebran
Summary: ¿Cómo se conocieron los merodeadores?¿Y James y Lily?¿Cómo era su vida en Hogwarts? Una historia lo más canon posible que nos lo cuenta...   Créditos imagen de portada en mi perfil.  NO es un songfic de T.S.!
1. Chapter 1: Lily

_Disclaimer: Lily, Severus, los Merodeadores y todo lo que puedan reconocer le pertenece a JK Rowling. Bree y Sam son mías :)_

_Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que espero que alguien lo lea y me comente qué le parece. La idea es contar cómo era la vida de los merodeadores y compañía en el colegio, cómo se conocieron, etc, lo más canon posible (obviamente hay cosas que salen de mi imaginación, pero si ven algo que contradiga lo que dice en los libros, avísenme. Pero recuerden, se basa en los libros, no en las películas, o sea, que nadie venga después a decirme que James no es cazador sino buscador, ya que aunque enn la película diga que es buscador, Jo ha dicho muchas veces que era cazador, y que usa la snitch en La Orden porque es difícil impresionar con una Quaffle.)._

_Seguramente los primeros dos o tres capítulos se les hacen algo pesados (si es que ALGUIEN está leyéndolos), ya que consisten mayormente en flashbacks, pero es que no quería empezar a contar la historia desde primero, porque se haría eterna, pero hay cosas que ocurren en los primeros dos años que es necesario que se sepan, por eso uso el recurso de los flashbacks._

_Y por último; yo soy argentina, pero traté de escribir el fic en el español más "neutro" que pude. Si hay algo que suena raro, háganmelo saber._

_**TERCER AÑO**_

Un débil rayo de sol atravesó la ventana de la habitación e iluminó la ondulada y espesa mata de cabello rojo de la muchacha, que enmarcaba un rostro pálido, delgado y anguloso, surcado de diminutas pecas. La joven se rascó distraídamente la delicada nariz con la pluma y siguió escribiendo, para ser interrumpida segundos después por unos suaves golpecitos. Cuando se volteó, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño le sonrió desde la puerta entreabierta.

"Lily, querida, ya son las cinco" La niña miró sorprendida su reloj de pulsera y asintió

"Mm, qué rápido se pasa el tiempo… todavía no terminé de escribir esta carta para Sam, pero ya la terminaré cuando regresemos"…

"Muy bien, prepárate entonces, sin prisa. Papá y yo te esperamos abajo. " Contestó la mujer, con cierta emoción.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír; ya iba a empezar su tercer año en Hogwarts, pero su madre seguía ilusionándose cada vez que tenían que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles escolares… a decir verdad, su padre también lo disfrutaba muchísimo. Petunia, en cambio, se encerraba en su cuarto por horas, enfurruñada, y se escandalizaba si su madre insistía en regalarle alguna golosina que le había comprado, por más "muggle" que pareciera el dulce. Lily se entristeció un poco al pensar en su hermana, pero al echar un vistazo a la carta a medio terminar que reposaba en su escritorio, sonrió una vez más al recordar a sus amigos y cómo los había conocido…

***flashback***

Una delgada niñita pelirroja caminaba llorosa por los pasillos del Expreso de Hogwarts intentando olvidar el asco y la furia que se leían en el rostro de su hermana al momento de despedirse de ella. La palabra "¡fenómeno!", gritada con profundo desagrado seguía resonando en sus oídos cuando por fin logró encontrar un compartimiento vacío. Entró en el y se acurrucó contra el vidrio, intentando contener los temblores que le provocaban sus sollozos. Segundos después, escuchó que la puerta se abría, y apenas entreabriendo los ojos logró divisar entre las lágrimas a un niño con anteojos, flacucho y alto, de cabello negro y desordenado, que sin siquiera preguntar se había sentado en el asiento frente a ella. Lily abrió la boca para espetarle su mala educación, pero se arrepintió al instante. No tenía ganas ni energía para ponerse a discutir. El moreno la observó, ligeramente interesado, preguntándose la razón de su llanto. Lily se enderezó un poco en el asiento y lo miró a los ojos, altiva; no le apetecía conversar con nadie, pero esperaba que al menos aquel arrogante desconocido saludara y se presentara, o al menos se disculpara por entrar sin pedir permiso. Pero no lo hizo. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, y el niño hubiera jurado que salían chispas de sus preciosos y enormes ojos verdes. Eso lo hizo sonreír con petulancia, lo que empeoró aún más el humor de Lily, que volvió a encogerse contra el vidrio, retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos. En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse de un tirón, y otro chico muy apuesto, de cabello negro, sedoso y largo hasta el cuello se apresuró a entrar. Sus ojos grises fueron de la pelirroja al muchacho, y sin vacilar se sentó frente a éste, extendiendo la mano.

"Hola. Soy Sirius Black" dijo sonriendo de lado. A la pelirroja no se le pasó el hecho de que, a pesar de haber saludado, él tampoco había pedido permiso para quedarse. "Genial" pensó "Me viene a tocar compartir el vagón con un par de engreídos insolentes".

"Yo soy James Potter" contestó el segundo, estrechándole la mano y sonriendo también.

Sirius hizo un ademán, como si fuera a saludar a la muchacha, pero ésta no se dio por aludida y, vacilando, el niño miró a James, que se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que la dejara. Su compañero miró en su dirección una vez más, pero pareció decidir no hacer el intento. Sin perder tiempo, los dos morenos se pusieron a conversar animadamente, ignorando a Lily y al muchacho que entró y se sentó frente a la chica minutos después.

"No quiero hablar contigo" Dijo Lily con la voz contraída, tras levantar la vista hacia el recién llegado, un niño desgarbado y delgaducho, de aspecto triste y cabello negro, que tenía toda la pinta de no haber visto nunca una botella de champú.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tuney m-me odia. Por ver la carta que Dumbledore le envió."

"¿Y qué?"

Lily le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio.

"¡Que es mi hermana!"

"Ella es sólo una…" Snape se contuvo rápidamente, pero Lily, demasiado ocupada en secarse las lágrimas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no lo escuchó.

"¡Pero nosotros nos vamos!" Dijo él, sin poder contener la emoción en su voz "¡Este es el gran momento! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!"

Ella asintió, restregándose los ojos, pero muy a su pesar, sonrió ligeramente.

"Más te vale estar en Slytherin" dijo Snape, envalentonado por el hecho de que se hubiese alegrado un poco.

"¿Slytherin?" dijo James, quien se había sobresaltado, mirando a su alrededor al escuchar esa palabra. "¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Creo que mejor me voy, ¿te vienes?" preguntó al chico tendido en los asientos de enfrente.

"Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin" dijo serio.

"Rayos "dijo James "Y a mí que me parecía que eras una buena persona."

Sirius sonrió.

"Tal vez rompa la tradición. ¿A dónde te irías, si tuvieras que elegir?"

James levantó una espada invisible.

"¡Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mi padre."

Snape hizo un ruidito de disgusto. James se giró hacia él

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"No" dijo Snape, aunque el desprecio en su voz daba a entender otra cosa – Si prefieres tener músculos antes que cerebro…

— ¿A dónde esperas ir, viendo que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas? – interrumpió Sirius.

James se echó a reír. Lily se puso de pie, un tanto sonrojada, mirando a James y a Sirius con desagrado.

"Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento."

"Oohhhhh…"

James y Sirius imitaron su voz arrogante. James trató de empujar a Snape mientras pasaba.

"¡Te veo luego, Snivellus!" gritó una voz, mientras la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba de un portazo.

Una vez fuera, Lily le sonrió a Severus con dulzura.

"Ya vámonos, busquemos otro compartimiento… debe haber alguno vacío…"

Sin embargo, por más que caminaran, todos los vagones estaban al tope. Cuando llegaron al final del tren y miraron a través del vidrio de la puerta, vieron a una niña de cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, muy menuda, con la nariz enterrada en un libro enorme.

"¿Qué te parece? No está vacío, pero…" preguntó Lily, mirando a su amigo antes de tocar suavemente la puerta con los nudillos. Severus se encogió de hombros, frunciendo un poco el ceño. No le gustaba demasiado la idea de confraternizar con otros estudiantes: no había tenido buenas experiencias con los pocos niños del vecindario, y estaba poco predispuesto a que ocurriera algo como lo de los otros dos niños estúpidos. La niña del compartimiento levantó la cabeza sobresaltada, haciendo visibles un par de redondos ojos azul noche, enmarcados por unas gruesas y largas pestañas. Lily entreabrió la puerta y le sonrió con simpatía.

"¿Te importa?" preguntó, señalando alternativamente al compartimiento, a ella, y al muchacho.

" Para nada" susurró la pequeña con timidez, dejando el libro a un lado.

Lily entró sonriente arrastrando a un huraño Severus, que se sentó en un rincón muy serio.

"Gracias" dijo la pelirroja "¡El tren va llenísimo! No encontrábamos lugar."

"Sí, lo sé. Llegué muy tarde y ya me temía que no iba a encontrar asiento… pero quedaba éste libre, justo al final del tren" asintió la niña, mirándose las manos, y sólo de reojo a su nueva compañera.

"Me llamo Lily Evans. Lily." dijo ésta extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa amistosa, olvidando ya a Petunia y el incidente de los muchachos "Y éste es Severus Snape."

Severus hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza en dirección a la morena.

"Yo soy Brianna Boot" saludó la muchacha, estrechando la mano de Lily y sonriéndole a ambos. Tenía una hermosa y amplia sonrisa, que rebosaba calidez. "Pueden decirme Bree."

La pelirroja, animada nuevamente, comenzó a charlar con Brianna, que luego de perder la timidez resultó ser una compañera sumamente agradable e interesante. En general era callada, pero Lily, siendo amiga de Severus, sabía cómo sacar conversación. Pasada ya media hora de viaje, durante la cual el niño se había limitado a observar la pared, contestando con monosílabos cada vez que su amiga intentaba incluirlo en la conversación (tras lo cual ella había desistido), la puerta volvió a abrirse un tanto bruscamente. Lily levantó la cabeza algo molesta, y Bree, sorprendida.

"Lo siento" Dijo la niña culpable de la interrupción, sonrojándose. Era muy alta para su edad (unos once años, como ellas), y tenía un cabello espectacular, llovido y negro, que le caía con muchísima gracia sobre la espalda. Un flequillo algo largo, cubría parte de sus profundos ojos chocolate. "No fue mi intención molestar. Pero los niños en mi compartimiento son unos idiotas, no han parado de molestarme en todo el rato, a mí o a cualquiera que pasaba por ahí."

Lily le sonrió con comprensión, con una leve idea de quienes podían ser los susodichos niños. Miró por un segundo a su compañera, que se encogió de hombros asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Puedes quedarte, si quieres. Aquí hay espacio de sobra" dijo, ante la consternación de Severus, que se enfurruñó aún más.

"Muchas gracias" sonrió la morena, al tiempo que estrechaba las manos de las niñas y saludaba con la mano al niño, que tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados en el pecho "Mi nombre es Samantha Perks. Sam, si quieren."

"Encantada. Lily, Lily Evans."

"Brianna Boot"

Lily codeó a su amigo, que la miró irritado.

"Severus Snape" Murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado.

Samantha lo miró curiosa, y se sentó al lado de Bree, uniéndose a la conversación con desenvoltura.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, ya era de noche. Las niñas, aún charlando entretenidas, bajaron juntas del tren y se subieron a uno de los botes, siguiendo al enorme guardabosques. Snape, que había insistido con su mutismo durante todo el viaje, se vio arrastrado por la manga hasta el mismo por Lily, que no paraba de sonreír. Severus, a su pesar, terminó por sonreírle, ganándose un abrazo por parte de su amiga. Las otras dos niñas los miraban con curiosidad, pero no preguntaron nada y siguieron parloteando.

Una vez en el Gran Salón, Lily se olvidó de todo y de todos. Se quedó embobada observando el inmenso cielo estrellado que brillaba en el techo, hasta que escuchó que la profesora comenzaba a llamar a los estudiantes. Entonces, los nervios la inundaron, y se quedo muy tiesa observando fijamente al sombrero. Apenas pudo sonreír a Bree que la saludó con la mano mientras corría a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, frente a aquel chico petulante, Black.

"¡Evans, Lily!"

La aludida dio un saltito, y avanzó con las piernas temblándole a sentarse en el inestable taburete. La profesora McGonagall puso el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, y apenas un segundo después de que este tocó el cabello rojo oscuro, el sombrero gritó: "¡Gryffindor!"

Snape soltó un pequeño quejido. Lily se quitó el sombrero, se lo devolvió a la profesora McGonagall, y luego se apresuró a ir a la alegre mesa de los Gryffindors, pero mientras se encaminaba hacia allá miró a Snape con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Sirius se acomodó en el banco para hacerle espacio. Ella le lanzó una mirada, cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda.

La llamada de la lista continuó. Un chico muy pálido y ojeroso, de cabello castaño claro y unos tristes ojos miel se sentó frente a Lily, quien lo miró con simpatía y una gran sonrisa. El niño la miró ligeramente sorprendido y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento, el chico del tren, Black, se estiró sobre la mesa, empujando levemente a una molesta Lily, y derribando una copa vacía para tenderle la mano al nuevo Gryffindor.

"¿Qué tal? Soy Sirius Black. Felicitaciones, ¿eh?" Sirius parecía extremadamente contento y satisfecho con su nueva casa.

"Yo soy Remus Lupin" Contestó éste al tiempo que estrechaba la mano del moreno, sorprendido nuevamente. Él también parecía muy feliz.

Lily siguió conversando con Bree, hasta que llamaron a "Perks, Samantha". Ambas vitorearon entusiasmadas a su nueva amiga cuando ésta, tras el grito de "¡Gryffindor!" corrió hacia ellas y se dejó caer al otro lado de Lily.

"¡Uff!" Suspiró, con una mano en el estómago "¡Qué hambre!"

"Y todavía faltan unos cuantos… " la secundó Sirius. Samantha lo miró, y las sospechas de Lily se vieron comprobadas cuando su amiga lo miró con desdén y siguió conversando con sus amigas.

Minutos después cayó en su mesa un niño regordete y bajito, de cabello color arena y rasgos de roedor que respondía al nombre de Peter Pettigrew. Parecía muy temeroso, y sonrió agradecido cuando Sirius lo invitó a sentarse con Remus, frente a él.

Cuando la potente voz de la profesora McGonagall llamó a "Potter, James", Sirius interrumpió su conversación y levantó la cabeza, pero antes de que terminara de hacerlo el sombrero había tronado "¡Gryffindor!" nada más rozar la cabeza del muchacho. Un James satisfecho se acercó a la mesa, y se sentó entre Sirius y Lily, que suspiró fastidiada. El niño lo notó y la miró con una sonrisa jactanciosa.

"Ey, pelirroja. ¿Ya estamos de mejor humor? ¿Dónde está tu amiguito Snivellus? No debe estar muy contento de que hayas terminado en Gryffindor, ¿a que no?"

Lily le dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio, sus ojos esmeralda sacando chispas una vez más. Pero justo en ese momento, escuchó que llamaban a "Snape, Severus", y observó algo triste a su amigo sentarse en la mesa más alejada de la suya, mientras un prefecto rubio le palmeaba la espalda.

***fin del flashback***

"¿Lily?" la llamó una voz, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"¡Ya voy mamá!" contestó la muchacha, corriendo hacia las escaleras y agarrando su bolso a la pasada.


	2. Chapter 2: James

_**Bueno, subo otro capítulo a pesar de no haber recibido reviews... si hay ALGUIEN leyendo esto, le agradecería que me comentara qué le parece... No sé, lo más probable es que no haya nadie. Supongo que voy a tener que dejar de subirlo si sigue teniendo tan poco éxito...Pero bueno, pruebo a seguir un poco, a ver qué pasa.**_

_**Es un capítulo muy corto,p ero era eso o hacerlo excesivamente largo, y opté por lo primero.**_

_**Ahí va.**_

Un joven de cabello oscuro y desordenado leía una y otra vez la página del complicado libro con frustración. Se quitó los anteojos cuadrados y se frotó los ojos con las manos, recostándose hacia atrás sobre la silla. A sus trece años de edad, su cuerpo delgado era muy fibroso, resultado de las largas horas de entrenamiento de Quidditch. Era un muchachito muy apuesto, aunque algo arrogante malcriado, pero muy buena persona, y muy leal a sus amigos. Cuando por fin apartó las manos de su cara, se hicieron visibles unas ojeras marcadas, aunque no demasiado oscuras. Volvió a ponerse los anteojos, pero cerró el libro de un golpe y lo lanzó sobre la cama. Se desordenó el cabello con la mano y volvió a suspirar, con la mirada perdida en el jardín que se veía a través de la ventana abierta. Estaba muy preocupado por Remus. Se acercaba nuevamente la luna llena, y se imaginaba que su amigo debía estar sufriendo muchísimo. Además, seguían sin hacer ningún progreso. Comenzaba a creer que no lo lograrían, pero inmediatamente apartó esa idea de la cabeza. Ellos eran los Merodeadores, por supuesto que lo lograrían. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, recordando ese primer día de colegio en que se habían conocido: desde ese momento, eran inseparables.

***flashback***

Una vez que la niña hubiera cerrado de un portazo, James y Sirius se miraron y sonrieron con satisfacción.

Sirius había entrado al compartimiento justo después que él, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se llevarían bien. No le costó nada ignorar a la amargada pelirroja de ojos verdes para embarcarse en una animada conversación con el chico. Resultó que ambos adoraban el Quidditch y admiraban a los mismos jugadores, y además, ambos parecían encontrar extremadamente entretenido jugar bromas a los demás. Justo cuando estaba contándole una de sus más célebres bromas, que le había valido un castigo de varias semanas, el chico huraño que conversaba con la pelirroja había comentado que quería estar en Slytherin, y se las habían arreglado para que se fueran del compartimiento.

"¿De verdad toda tu familia estuvo en Slytherin?" preguntó James, dividido entre la curiosidad y la desconfianza.

"Sí"contestó Sirius, y su semblante se oscureció por un segundo" Pero ya te dije, pienso romper la tradición. A lo mejor me desheredan y todo" rió, y siguieron conversando de temas más divertidos.

En ese momento, una chica altísima de pelo lacio entró y pidió permiso para quedarse. Asintieron encogiéndose de hombros y siguieron conversando. La niña los observó un poco molesta, con las cejas levantadas, y frunció los labios al notar que no pensaban saludarla y presentarse, y que aparentemente iban a ignorarla, pero pasó y se sentó de todos modos. Pasados unos minutos Sirius y James comenzaron a aburrirse, y comenzaron a hacer aún más escándalo. Salieron al pasillo un rato, pero luego volvieron, haciendo salir sonidos chirriantes y agudos de sus varitas, compitiendo, aparentemente, por quién lograba hacer el sonido más molesto. La niña suspiró irritada, y se removió en el asiento, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla. Los dos problemáticos se miraron y sonrieron, y aumentaron el volumen de los sonidos, sonriendo a la muchacha con fingida inocencia. Ésta, aún más furiosa, se levantó y se alejó con un portazo; había estado resoplando de una manera muy molesta desde que habían empezado a jugar bromas a la gente en los pasillos, menos mal que se había ido.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo, no les costó trabajo encontrar un bote vacío. Junto a ellos se sentaron un niño rubio y sonriente, y un muchacho pálido de irada triste y ojos color miel. No conversaron en todo el camino a través del lago: estaban demasiado emocionados como para distraerse. Una vez adentro, James y Sirius no pudieron evitar hacer un par de pequeñas bromas inocentes a algunos de sus compañeros, recibiendo unos bien merecidos gritos por parte de la severa mujer que los guió hacia el comedor, la Profesora Mcgonagall.

Una vez comenzada la ceremonia de selección, los murmullos ansiosos cesaron. James sonrió ampliamente al ver a su amigo caminar triunfante a la mesa de Gryffindor. El muchachito ojeroso del bote también fue a parar ahí. Cuando le llegó su turno, el confiado moreno avanzó entre la multitud y se puso el sombrero con confianza. Una sonrisa de suficiencia le surcó el rostro cuando el sombrero lo anuncio como un nuevo miembro de la casa de los valientes. Ya en la mesa, se sentó junto a Sirius, y junto a la pelirrojita de ojos verdes del tren. No pudo evitar molestarla un poco antes de seguir charlando con su amigo, quien le palmeó la espalda y le presentó a Remus Lupin, el chico del bote. El muchacho sonrió tímido, algo temeroso, pero cualquier duda desapareció cuando James le sonrió con soltura y le estrechó vigorosamente la mano. El niño parecía más feliz que nunca, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera haciendo amigos. Luego, James estrechó también a mano de Peter, el pequeño regordete, quien le devolvió el saludo con tanta emoción que parecía que iba a hacerse pis encima.

Los cuatro muchachos siguieron conversando durante todo el camino a la Sala Común, preguntándose por las clases, los profesores, los dormitorios… Cuando llegaron al retrato de una mujer gorda vestida de rosa, un desgarbado prefecto anunció la contraseña, "Felix Felicis", para descubrir tras la abertura detrás del cuadro una acogedora salita con una chimenea, frente a la que había una mesa, alrededor de la cual se reunían un grupo de sillones gordos. Todo el salón estaba decorado con los colores de Gryffindor, escarlata y dorado, y a los lados, dos escaleras caracol subían, espejadas.

"Niños" Anunció el prefecto señalando una de las escaleras "Y niñas. Los de primer año duermen en los primeros dormitorios. Ahora, váyanse a dormir, que mañana será un largo día."

Los cuatro amigos subieron las escaleras y se instalaron en el primer cuarto, que constaba de cuatro camas con dosel. Sirius tiró su túnica a un lado, junto a su baúl, y se tiró sobre la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Ahhh, esto es vida" suspiró. Aún tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia plantada en la cara, disfrutando del recuerdo del rostro sorprendido y ultrajado de su prima Narcissa, aquella chica rubia de helados ojos azules que los había estado observando con fijeza desde la mesa de las serpientes. Ya se imaginaba la carta vociferadora que le enviaría su madre mañana durante el desayuno…

James lo miró y rió, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama, dejando la túnica a los pies, hecha un bollo. Remus, en cambio, acomodó todo perfectamente antes de sentarse, mientras Peter se tropezaba con sus propios pies.

"No puedo esperar a mañana. Ya quiero empezar a conocer el castillo, mi padre me contó muchísimas cosas sobre él: ¡hay pasadizos por todos lados!" dijo James con emoción. Remus lo miró entre preocupado e interesado.

"Yo también he escuchado de los pasadizos… sería genial conocerlos todos, pero tenía entendido que no se puede andar merodeando por el castillo, y menos en las noches. Y tendríamos que hacerlo en las noches; durante el día no vamos a tener demasiado tiempo" replicó el muchacho. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al encontrarse utilizando el plural. Sonrió inconscientemente: tenía el presentimiento de que acababa de conocer a los mejores amigos de toda su vida.

"Anda ya" dijo Sirius, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano "¿Quién dice que hay que seguir las reglas? Va a ser muchísimo más divertido romperlas."

"Entonces, hecho. Eso es lo que nos vamos a dedicar a hacer " Acotó James, algo somnoliento ya – "¡Seremos los Merodeadores de Hogwarts!"

Los demás chicos sonrieron ante la ocurrencia, y se acostaron a dormir sonrientes, felices de haberse conocido.

***fin del flashback***

James rió en voz alta. Ese primer año había sido espectacular: habían roto prácticamente todas las reglas posibles, le habían jugado infinidad de bromas a los Slytherins, habían encontrado muchísimos atajos y secretos por el castillo (incluido uno que llevaba al pueblo, Hogsmeade), y también habían cumplido unos cuantos castigos. Además, todos habían visitado a James durante el verano, y habían pasado unas muy divertidas vacaciones en el Valle de Godric. El segundo año había sido aún mejor, dado que él había conseguido un puesto como cazador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y Sirius había logrado que la profesora McGonagall le permitiera oficiar de comentarista. Además, él y Sirius parecían ser los mejores en todo, y el resto de los alumnos parecían adorarlos. Remus también era un excelente estudiante, pero era en cambio un chico de perfil bajo… de hecho, Peter parecía ser el único en no destacarse en nada (aunque Sirius afirmaba que él sería quien fundara el club de admiradores de James y Sirius, o aún mejor, el club de admiradores de lo Merodeadores).

Pero había algo que los había preocupado durante todo su primer año: una vez al mes, Remus desaparecía del colegio para regresar luego de una semana, ojeroso, pálido y cansado. Sus amigos lo interrogaban, inquietos, pero el chico afirmaba encontrarse en perfectas condiciones, diciendo que había tenido que irse a cuidar de su madre enferma, pero cuando los muchachos querían ahondar más en el tema, Remus rehuía la conversación. Al comenzar el segundo año, durante la primera "desaparición" del chico, Sirius y James decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. Peter, que no entendía nada, asintió fervientemente cuando los niños le preguntaron si se sumaba. En realidad, los amigos no creían que Remus estuviera haciendo nada malo, pero estaban cada vez más preocupados: sabían que les estaba ocultado algo, y lo veían sufrir mucho durante unos días, para luego ausentarse sin previo aviso.

***flashback***


	3. Chapter 3: El pequeño problema peludo

Síiii al fin encontré la manera de subir el próximo capítulo! Este error nº 2 que está hace dos semanas me está poniendo los pelos de punta! Gracias a DIOS encontré en yahoo answers como subir...

No sé, espero les guste. Siguen siendo flashbacks, prometo que están por temrinar, pero quiero que quede bien claro la "pre-historia" de la historia de James y Lils :) Me gustaría que me dejaran algún review!

***flashback***

La lluvia caía furiosamente fuera, golpeando rítmicamente la ventana de la Sala Común, que estaba vacía, a excepción de tres solitarios Gryffindors de segundo año.

Peter dormitaba en el sillón, mientras Sirius, que era un excelente dibujante, bocetaba distraídamente un paisaje sobre la mesita, sentado en el suelo. James, aburrido, ojeaba una agenda en blanco que alguien había dejado olvidada por ahí. La preocupación se leía en sus semblantes, no podían dejar de pensar en que, una vez más, Remus se había ausentado del colegio. Ya había pasado casi una semana de esto, y desde que había ocurrido, los chicos esperaban despiertos hasta tarde en la Sala Común, por si su amigo regresaba.

Sirius tiró la pluma a un lado y se recostó sobre los pies del sillón más cercano, cruzando se de brazos y soltando un suspiro, con la mirada perdida.

"Creo que vamos a tener que ponernos serios con Remus. Pedirle que nos lo explique. Algo le pasa, ¡no puede ser que desaparezca una semana todos los meses! Y que no me venga con que su madre está enferma, si hay alguien que puede estar enfermo, es él, cada vez que vuelve aparece más débil que nunca, cansadísimo, y además…" Sirius siguió descargando su preocupación, haciendo amplios ademanes con los brazos, pero James había dejado de escucharlo, observando fijamente la agenda que tenía en la mano.

"¿Dijiste que desaparece una vez cada mes?" Preguntó en voz baja, bajándose del sillón y acercándose a Sirius, sin despegar los ojos de la libretita.

"Sí, creo que sí…" Sirius lo miró extrañado

"¿Crees, o estás seguro?" repitió James ansioso mientras su amigo se inclinaba para poder ver lo que el moreno traía en sus manos.

"Estoy seguro…" Su voz se fue transformando en un susurro a medida que comprendía lo que había visto James.

Sirius le arrancó la libretita de las manos y comenzó a pasar frenéticamente las páginas, al tiempo que le preguntaba a James con agitación:

"El mes pasado. Octubre. ¿Cuándo, en qué fecha Remus se fue?"

"No lo sé, ¡no lo sé! Déjame pensar" Dijo James nervioso, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa. "Como una semana antes de Halloween… Era el día que teníamos que entregar esa redacción sobre los maleficios al profesor Fraser…"

James revisó la mochila de Peter, que seguía durmiendo ajeno al revuelo a su alrededor, para sacar la libreta en la que el chico anotaba los deberes.

"22. 22 de Octubre."

El pulso de Sirius tembló al enseñarle a su amigo la página que correspondía al día que le había mencionado.

"Puede ser una coincidencia…" dijo James, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos, recuperando la agenda de manos de Sirius, y pasando las páginas aún a más velocidad.

"La primera vez que desapareció Remus este año fue cuando conseguiste el puesto de cazador. No estaba con nosotros para festejar. ¿Te acuerdas de la fecha?"

"Claro, cómo olvidarme, esperé ese día durante semanas: 23 de Septiembre." Repentinamente, se detuvo en una de las páginas y se la enseñó a Sirius. Eran demasiadas para ser simples coincidencias.

Junto a las fechas que habían mencionado, y junto a la que correspondía a seis días atrás, en el lugar en el que se señalaba la fase lunar, había un perfecto círculo rojo. Luna llena.

Para confirmar lo que habían descubierto, se devanaron los sesos anotando las fechas exactas en las que recordaban que Remus no había estado: el día que James había hecho esa pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños (29 de Marzo, había retrasado el festejo dos días debido a los exámenes), aquel 26 de Julio en que se había perpetuado ese horrible ataque a cientos de muggles mientras ellos visitaban a James en el Valle de Godric… Todas, todas ellas coincidían con la luna llena. Y todo encajaba, las desapariciones, las ojeras constantes, el cansancio…

Una vez que hubieron valorado la evidencia y consideraron que ésa era la única explicación, despertaron a Peter. Los pequeños ojos de roedor se abrieron como platos al escuchar lo que sus preocupados amigos le contaban.

"Hay que hacer ALGO" Dijo Sirius, pasado un rato de silencio sepulcral.

"Quédense aquí. Voy a buscar algo a la biblioteca" James subió los escalones de dos en dos, revolvió su baúl, y bajó con la capa de invisibilidad en la mano. Abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda sigilosamente y desapareció en el oscuro pasillo.

Veinte minutos después, regresó cargando un pesado libro, en cuya tapa se veía un lobo gigantesco, parado sobre sus dos patas traseras, aullando a la luna: '_Vida y Sufrimientos de los Hombres Lobo_'. Sus amigos se agruparon en torno a él en uno de los sillones, y escucharon atentamente lo que el moreno les leía.

Remus Lupin dobló el último recodo del ala este del séptimo piso y caminó lentamente por el pasillo, renqueando ligeramente. Estaba más pálido y delgado que lo habitual, pero ningún corte visible en el rostro: como siempre, Madam Pomfrey había hecho un excelente trabajo curando las heridas. Pero eso no quitaba el dolor, ni el sufrimiento. Con un último suspiro resignado, que le hizo arrugar la cara del dolor, dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entró en la Sala Común. Como parecía haberse hecho costumbre, lo estaban esperando. Pero esta vez, a pesar de lo tarde que era, estaban completamente despiertos.

"Remus" La voz de James, al pronunciar su nombre, salió teñida de una emoción que no llegó a reconocer. Extrañamente, no corrieron a saludarlo, como era usual. Con una pequeña arruga en la frente, el pálido niño recorrió con la mirada los rostros serios de sus tres amigos, para luego detenerse en un libro que reposaba sobre la mesa. Se puso lívido, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa primero, para luego expresar comprensión, resignación, y muchísimo dolor. Los cerró fuertemente, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria brotara de ellos. Se mordió los labios, cerrando fuertemente los puños, las uñas clavándosele en la carne.

"Está bien. Le pediré al profesor Dumbledore en la mañana que me cambie de habitación. No tienen que preocuparse, esta noche no dormiré con ustedes" Soltó Remus sin siquiera abrir los ojos, para luego salir corriendo por donde había venido, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido capaz de percibir las expresiones de desconcierto de sus amigos. Se esperaban cualquier cosa, menos eso. Se miraron entre sí durante unos segundos, y sin intercambiar una palabra, se precipitaron tras él.

No les costó demasiado seguirlo: sus pasos resonaban sobre el piso de piedra, y de tanto en tanto, su monotonía era interrumpida por un súbito sollozo. Por fin lo alcanzaron cuando llegaron al pasillo con el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, en ese mismo piso. En el momento en que Remus, que no parecía haberlos visto, pasaba frente a él, una pesada puerta de madera se materializó en el sólido muro opuesto al tapiz. El niño se detuvo y la miró desconcertado, para luego girar el pomo y entrar en el lugar. Los tres merodeadores, que se habían detenido al final del pasillo, se sorprendieron aún más cuando la puerta volvió a desaparecer. Corrieron hacia el tapiz y miraron extrañados el muro de piedra. Sirius, visiblemente preocupado, comenzó a golpear la pared con los puños.

"¡Para ya, Sirius! Vas a hacerte daño" Dijo James, mientras Peter y él tironeaban de su túnica para hacerlo entrar en razón. – Tiene que haber alguna explicación racional para esto.

Sirius lo miró con escepticismo.

"¿Y qué es lo que tú consideras racional? Porque una puerta que aparece y desaparece no me parece lo más racional del mundo, por más mago que sea. No sé a lo que estarás acostumbrado tú" James lo miró con cierto fastidio y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando y hablando en voz alta.

"¿A dónde demonios llevará esa puerta? ¡Necesitamos hablar con Remus! ¿Qué rayos le pasó? ¡Salir corriendo así …!"

"James…"

"¿Podrá ser que la puerta lleve a Hogsmeade? O tal vez a algún otro lugar del castillo… ¿A los terrenos, tal vez…?"

"James…"

"¡Sirius, que estoy intentando pensar!" James seguía caminando de un lado a otro

"¡James!" esta vez Peter también se sumó al grito, y pareció dar resultado, porque James finalmente levantó la vista, para encontrarse parado frente a la misma puerta de madera que poco antes se había desvanecido. Sin perder tiempo, Sirius tomó el picaporte y lo giró; entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Era una bonita sala, no muy grande pero extremadamente acogedora, con una enorme chimenea en el centro. Frente a ella, había una gruesa alfombra, y una especie de pufs muy acolchonados. En uno de ellos se alcanzaba a ver una bola de ropa que se sacudía con violencia. Remus.

Los amigos se acercaron y se sentaron alrededor del muchacho, que no los oyó llegar. Pasados unos minutos de observar al bulto sollozar y temblar, James levantó una mano y la apoyó sobre el antebrazo de Remus, que se sobresaltó tanto que saltó del asiento. Cuando se recompuso un poco, miró desconcertado los semblantes preocupados de los chicos. Sus ojos enrojecidos se entrecerraron ligeramente.

"No tenían que seguirme. Ya les dije que le pediré a Dumbledore que me cambie de habitación. No tendrán que soportar mi compañía. Pero ahora no soy un peligro. No tenían que seguirme" repitió.

Sirius puso cara de comprenderlo todo por fin, James soltó a Remus alzando muchísimo las cejas, y Peter se atrevió a esbozar una pequeñísima sonrisa.

"¡Pero sí que eres idiota!" le soltó Sirius, llegando incluso a carcajearse un poco. Remus lo miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

"¿Es que estás tonto, o algo?" dijo James, mirándolo aún con incredulidad "Vaya, me parecía que la licantropía no afectaba el cerebro. Quizás seas un caso especial."

Sirius y Peter rieron, pero Lupin miró a James atónito. Había mencionado su 'condición' sin miedo, sin asco, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"¿Es que acaso no les importa?" Susurró Remus incrédulo, cuando por fin recuperó el habla.

"¡Pero claro que nos importa! ¡Pero porque nos preocupamos por ti!" gritó Sirius

"Deberías habernos dicho algo, Remus" dijo Peter, poniéndole una mano sobre la espalda.

"¡Desapareces una vez al mes y vuelves hecho mierda!" siguió Sirius, ignorando la risita emitida por James "¡Y no nos lo explicas! Claro que estamos preocupados, pero porque ahora que sabemos que eres un hombre lobo, sabemos que sufres muchísimo, Remus. Y te entendemos. Queremos ayudarte."

"Pero… ¿no les importa? ¿quieren seguir siendo mis amigos? ¿no les doy miedo?" Ante esto último, sus tres amigos estallaron en carcajadas, haciendo sonreír al sombrío licántropo.

"Remus, de verdad, no eres tan aterrador. ¡Claro que queremos seguir siendo tus amigos! Sólo tienes un pequeño problema peludo, gran cosa…" dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus seguía sin podérselo creer. Sirius lo miraba con una media sonrisa.

"Eso sí, tienes que prometer que nunca volverás a ocultarnos algo como eso." Añadió el moreno de ojos grises, pinchándole el pecho con el dedo, para luego abrazarlo. James y Peter se unieron al abrazo.

Cuando por fin soltaron a Remus, éste no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

"Bueno, ahora que aclaramos que aparentemente Remus no es tan listo como parecía… ¿no se han preguntado en dónde estamos? ¿Y por qué este lugar aparece y desaparece? " Preguntó Sirius, reclinándose en su puf y observando con curiosidad la habitación. Sus amigos miraron a su alrededor y asintieron.

"Ya me parecía a mí que había aparecido de la nada… pero creí que estaba imaginando cosas" Dijo Remus, mientras Peter se levantaba y se ponía a revisar el lugar.

"Lo más interesante de todo, es que la sala apareció justo cuando Remus la necesitaba, y tiene todo lo que podría haberle servido para reconfortarse, estos silloncitos acogedores, silencio para pensar…

"Tal vez es eso: una sala que aparece cuando uno se siente así, como Remus, y la necesita" Aventuró Peter.

"Mm, podría ser, pero entonces, ¿por qué apareció para nosotros?" Acotó Sirius pensativo "¿En qué pensabas cuando pasaste por ahí, Remus?" inquirió, incorporándose un poco.

"En que quería estar tranquilo, un lugar en el que pudiera llorar" Contestó su amigo, ruborizándose ligeramente.

"¿Y tú, James? ¿En qué pensabas mientras caminabas de un lado a otro, frente a la puerta?"

"En encontrar a Remus."

"¿Y si lo buscamos en _La Historia de Hogwart_s?" Sugirió el licántropo, que seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Buena idea. ¿Te trajiste la capa, James?" Dijo Sirius, levantándose

"No, no la traje. Me la dejé en la Sala Común, salimos muy apurados… Y no nos conviene arriesgarnos a ir ahora a la biblioteca. Tendremos que esperar a mañana."

Pero justo en ese momento, Peter, boquiabierto, señaló unos pequeños estantes que acababan de aparecer en una de las paredes. Remus se acercó a ella y sacó un tomo enorme. Lo levantó de manera tal que sus amigos pudieran leer el título: "_La Historia de Hogwarts_".

Mientras el licántropo leía el índice del libro, y pasaba las páginas, James, Sirius y Peter, maravillados, se dedicaban a desear cosas que aparecían de la nada a su alrededor. Pero cuando Peter deseó que aparecieran unos pastelitos, nada ocurrió.

"¡Eh!" protestó el chico

"Creo que la sala no quiere que engordes más, Peter. Teme que no puedas salir por la puerta" Se burló James sonriente, provocando las carcajadas de Sirius.

"La comida es una de las cinco excepciones a la Ley de Gamp sobre Transfiguración Elemental" recitó Remus sin dejar de revisar el libro. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, susurrando "ratón de biblioteca". Peter estaba aún más desconcertado.

"Quiere decir que por más que puedas transformar la comida (agrandarla, multiplicarla, etc.), no puede salir de la nada. Nadie puede hacerlo. Ni siquiera esta sala" Le explicó James "¿Dice algo ahí, Remus?"

"Nada." Contestó su amigo "Pero bueno, al menos ahora sabemos lo que hace. Aparece cuando se la necesita, y te da lo que le pidas. Mañana podremos revisarla mejor, y buscar algo más en la biblioteca. Ya es algo tarde…"

"Pero hay algo que todavía no hemos discutido" Lo interrumpió Sirius, serio.

"Queremos ayudarte, Remus." lo secundó James. La negación de su amigo fue rotunda.

"No"

"¿Qué quieres decir con "no"?" Preguntó el moreno con anteojos, alzando las cejas

"No. No pueden ayudarme. Nadie puede. No hay cura. No pueden hacer nada por mí, ya se encarga de eso Madam Pomfrey, ella cura mis heridas. Y soy muy peligroso cuando me transformo para cualquier humano que se acerque."

"Por cierto, ¿a dónde vas cuando te transformas?" Preguntó repentinamente Sirius, con el ceño fruncido. Remus vaciló antes de contestar

"A la Casa de los Gritos, en Hogsmeade. Hay un túnel que llega a ella a través del hueco debajo del Sauce Boxeador… hay un nudo, en el tronco. Al tocarlo, el árbol se inmoviliza. Paso ahí la luna lluna."

"¿Tienes que quedarte ahí, encerrado?" Volvió a preguntar el moreno, con las cejas aún más juntas.

"Es lo único seguro… así no lastimo a nadie más, solo a mí mismo. Ya se los dije, no hay nada que puedan hacer por mí."

"Ya pensaremos en algo," aseguró James "pero creo que tienes razón, es mejor que nos vayamos a la cama ya."

La respuesta llegó a ellos una semana después.

Estaban en clase de transformaciones, la favorita de James, intentando convertir unos pájaros en floreros, cuando alguien comenzó a quejarse, lo cual enfureció a la profesora McGonagall

"¿Aburrido? ¡Por Dios, Mulroney! Dices que te parece aburrido y ni siquiera has conseguido que tu ave cambie su color. ¿Y esperas poder transformar otros animales en cosas más "divertidas", como tú las llamas? ¿Qué quieres, comenzar a estudiar a los Animagos y la transformación humana? Bueno, esa teoría íbamos a verla el año que viene, aunque recién en séptimo comenzaríamos a practicarla. Ya me contarás cómo te va entonces. Pero ya que tanto apuro tienes, en lugar de verlo el año que viene, lo veremos hoy."

"Qué genial sería ser un Animago," comentaba Sirius cuando salían de la clase, con deberes extra, obviamente. "¿Qué animal creen que serían?"

"No lo sé, a mi me gustaría ser un animal grande… " comentó James

"Yo nunca lo conseguiría. Soy pésimo en transformaciones" Contestó Peter haciendo una mueca.

"Yo tengo suficiente con transformarme en un solo animal… " dijo Remus en voz más baja, que ya estaba aprendiendo a comenzar a bromear un poco acerca de su "condición", como él la llamaba. James y Sirius rieron, pero repentinamente callaron y se miraron. Parecían estar pensando en la misma cosa.

"Remus, tú dices que eres muy peligroso para los humanos, ¿no?" Preguntó James como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "humanos".

"Obviamente," contestó su amigo, mirándolo extrañado "Por eso me encierran…"

"Pero a ti no te gusta estar encerrado" tercio Sirius, mirándolo raro.

"No… me lastimo a mí mismo. Pero es la única solución. Chicos, ¿qué…?"

"¿Alguna vez has lastimado a algo que no fuera humano? Digamos… ¿un perro? "siguió James, ignorando el desconcierto de su amigo.

"Vale, ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?" inquirió Remus, dejando de caminar. Peter, más perdido que él, asintió con la cabeza, mirando a los otros dos.

"Tú sólo contesta" dijo Sirius

"Bien… No, nunca he lastimado a un perro. Al contrario, los animales son como yo, nos entendemos en cierto modo, me hacen compañía, como si fueran mis amig…" Remus se interrumpió, y se quedó con la vista fija en una pared durante unos segundos, haciendo conexiones en su mente.

"¡NO!" chilló "¡Están locos!¡LOCOS!"

"Remus, no seas tonto, ¿no ves que es una idea genial?" lo apaciguó Sirius, sonriendo. Remus, algo desquiciado, lo miró con furia.

"¡Me voy! Hasta que se les aclaren las ideas. ¡Locos!" siguió gritando el licántropo agitando los brazos en el aire mientras se alejaba.

James sonrió un poco, espero unos segundos, y haciendo un gesto a Sirius, se fue a buscar a Remus.

"Ya lo convenzo yo. Tú explícale a Peter, a ver si no le explota el cerebro de tanto pensar" Sirius rió con ganas al mirar al chico, que tenía una expresión de concentración comiquísima.

"Bueno, mira, Petey. Yo te explico," dijo como si hablara con un niño de dos años "Vamos a transformarnos en animagos para acompañar a Remus en las lunas llenas." La cara de Peter se relajó con comprensión, pero volvió a contraerse cuando consideró lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

***fin del flashback***

James rió entre dientes. Habían tardado semanas en convencer a Remus, y desde entonces habían pasado todo el tiempo que podían buscando información sobre los animagos y cómo convertirse en uno de ellos, pero era muy difícil. Había que practicar muchísimo, y era magia muy avanzada. Además, tenían que hacerlo de forma ilegal… Pero, lamentablemente, no habían hecho muchos avances: necesitaban otros libros, que no conseguían en la biblioteca, para saber todo lo posible antes de intentar nada. Remus no les permitiría tocar sus varitas siquiera si no estaban completamente seguros de cómo hacer las cosas.

El chico volvió a suspirar, y tras echar una mirada al libro, decidió despejarse un rato. Se levantó, se calzó unas zapatillas y tomó su escoba voladora antes de abandonar la habitación revolviéndose, distraído, el cabello negro.


	4. Chapter 4: La clase de vuelo

Lily se puso cómoda en el asiento trasero del auto de sus padres. Habían salido un poco más tarde, no sólo porque ella se hubiera retrasado, sino porque su madre había insistido en vano, como todos los años, a Petunia para que visitara con ellos el Callejón Diagon. La niña, por supuesto, se había negado rotundamente.

Cuando el coche comenzó a andar, una ligera brisa que entró por la ventanilla revolvió los cabellos rojos de Lily, que la niña llevaba atados en un alto moño color blanco. Mientras miraba con sus soñadores ojos verdes el paisaje londinense que atravesaban, su mente comenzó a divagar nuevamente, recordando sus primeros dos años en Hogwarts…

***flashback***

"¡Que no es para taaanto, Lily!" Insistía una pequeña niñita de rizos, tirando con fuerza de las mantas entre las que su amiga se escondía. La chica no cedía, y seguía aferrando con fuerza las sábanas sobre su cabeza. Brianna soltó las mantas y suspiró, tirándose sobre su propia cama de espaldas y agarrándose ambos lados de la cabeza con las manos. Samantha, que se había recogido el negro cabello en una alta coleta, la relevó.

"Lily" dijo seria, parándose a su lado con las manos en las caderas.

"…"

"¡Lily!"

"…"

"¡Lily Evans, vas a salir de la cama EN ESTE INSTANTE!" chilló, tirando de las mantas con violencia, y provocando que un bulto huesudo y pelirrojo cayera al suelo emitiendo un quejido ahogado.

"Por Dios, eres condenadamente fuerte. No era necesario ser tan bestia…" Murmuró levantándose. Miró de reojo el baño, su única vía de escape, pero estaba ocupado; Mary McDonald, su compañera de cuarto, lo estaba usando.

"Que ni se te ocurra" la amenazó la alta muchacha con el dedo.

"Vamos, Lily" repitió Brianna, en tono suplicante, levantándose y sacudiéndose la túnica "Es sólo una clase de vuelo. No te vas a morir." Lily la miró con escepticismo.

"¿No entiendes que la amabilidad no le funciona? Ya le dijimos que la mitad de los alumnos de primero no ha volado nunca, que no va a hacer el ridículo, que no se va a caer y quebrar el cráneo… Así que si no coopera tendremos que optar por la violencia."

Lily suspiró resignada, tomó su ropa, y se metió al baño a cambiarse, sin saludar a la confundida niña rubia de pelo largo y ondulado que acababa de salir de éste.

"No preguntes" dijeron a coro las dos muchachas, haciéndola reír mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la Sala Común.

Al final Lily se había cambiado y había aceptado ir a la clase, pero no habían podido sacarle el miedo. Había estado toda la semana temiendo la mañana del Viernes, y ahora que había llegado estaba aterrada. Bajaron al Gran Salón, pero la pelirroja, para preocupación de sus amigas, no probó bocado, a pesar de ser la persona más golosa de todo Hogwarts. Desayunaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio.

Las tres niñas formaba un grupo bastante disparejo para quien las veía pasar: una morena menudita de cabello rizado, tímida y de mirada atenta; una niña flaquita y temperamental, con una hermosa mata de cabello rojo oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros y unos feroces ojos verdes contrastando sus rasgos finos; y una muchacha alta y grácil, de pómulos marcados y cabello oscuro y largo, que no lograba ocultar una mirada inteligente y misteriosa.

Cuando llegaron al campo, una mujer de ojos de halcón y corto cabello gris los esperaba junto a dos docenas de escobas que reposaban alineadas en el suelo. Cuando ya todos estaban ahí (los Gryffindors compartían la clase con los de Ravenclaw), Madame Hooch, la instructora de vuelo, bramó:

"Bueno, ¿a qué esperan? Todos párense junto a una escoba, vamos, rápido." Con murmullos emocionados, los estudiantes hicieron lo que las profesora les pedía. Lily temblaba de pies a cabeza: no confiaba para nada en la vieja escoba que estaba en el suelo junto a ella. En realidad, no hubiera confiado siquiera en la más moderna Cometa: simplemente, desconfiaba de que un objeto como ese pudiera levantarla del suelo sin quebrarle unos cuantos huesos del cuerpo en el intento.

"Muy bien, ahora, extiendan su mano derecha sobre ella y griten '¡Arriba!'"

"¡ARRIBA!" Si bien sonó como un grito unánime, algunos lo habían dicho con extrema seguridad, mientras que otros, como la aterrada pelirroja, habían emitido más bien un chillido incoherente. Su escoba no se movió, como la de muchos otros. La de Bree y Samantha, en cambió voló a sus manos al instante, al igual que la de algunos Ravenclaws, y, cómo no, la del pesado con anteojos que lamentablemente era su compañero de casa. El niño, que estaba junto a ella, la miró con sorna. Lily lo ignoró; estaba demasiado asustada como para discutir, y además, estaba muy ocupada escuchando con atención a la profesora que explicaba cómo había que montar, intentando no perderse ni un detalle y fijar todo en su memoria.

"Bien, ahora, al sonido del silbato, pateen el suelo con fuerza. La escoba emprenderá vuelo: quiero que sólo suban un par de metros y vuelvan a bajar, inclinándose hacia adelante. Uno, dos, ¡tres!" y sopló el silbato.

Samantha, como era de esperarse, dado que había montado en escoba varias veces, lo hizo fenomenal. Fue la primera en volver a pisar el suelo, con muchísima suavidad y estilo. Madame Hooch la felicitó, y ella se ruborizó, quitándose el flequillo de los ojos, complacida. Brianna, a pesar de no haber montado nunca, lo hizo muy bien también, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Unos cuantos alumnos lucharon un poco, pero consiguieron controlar la escoba y llegar al suelo, sanos y salvos. Unos pocos lo hicieron tan bien como las dos Gryffindors, y James Potter fue el mejor de todos, pero, cómo no, no pudo resistir lucirse un poco, y en lugar de hacer lo que Madam Hooch les había indicado, comenzó a dar una serie de complicadas volteretas a varios metros del suelo. Sin embargo, la profesora no podía prestarle atención para gritarle por desobedecer, porque una alumna había perdido el control.

Cuando oyó el silbato, Lily entró en pánico, y pateó el suelo con muchísima fuerza, como un reflejo, y sintió con terror cómo la escoba se elevaba a toda velocidad. La niña intentó inclinarse hacia adelante, pero no podía: la escoba subía casi verticalmente y ella no lograba incorporarse. Cuando ya estaba llegando a los diez metros de altura, logró comenzar a inclinarse, pero gritó con sorpresa y desesperación cuando la escoba comenzó a bajar en picada hacia el suelo. Finalmente, el objeto dio una fuerte sacudida y ella cayó.

"¡Lily!" chilló Brianna, tapándose la boca con las manos. Madame Hooch sacó su varita para intentar detener la caída o al menos aminorar su velocidad, pero lo hizo unos segundos demasiado tarde. Los alumnos se amucharon alrededor del bulto de ropa y cabello rojo, intentando ver qué le había ocurrido. James bajó de la escoba y se acercó también.

"¡Muévanse todos!" gritó la profesora, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes. Samantha se agachó y le corrió el pelo de la cara. Lily abrió los ojos, y poco a poco volvió en sí. Medio atontada, intentó incorporarse, pero la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, y Remus Lupin, que estaba tras ella, tuvo que sostenerla para que no se desplomara nuevamente. Madame Hooch la revisó mientras la niña aullaba de dolor cuando le tocaba algunos huesos.

"Te has quebrado el brazo y el tobillo. Qué manera más extraña de caer… Lupin, acompáñala a la enfermería. Potter, ayúdalo." La malherida muchacha, que estaba empezando a levantarse con ayuda del asombrosamente fuerte Remus levantó la vista hacia la profesora.

"No, no, ¡Potter no!" chilló. Hooch la miró como si el golpe le hubiera causado una contusión. El resto del alumnado la miró sorprendido, y James se revolvió el cabello, confuso. Antes de que la mujer pudiera replicar, un Ravenclaw alto de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos claros, muy tostado por el sol, que parecía mayor de once años, se adelantó.

"Yo puedo ayudar a Lupin a llevar a Evans, profesora"

"Bien, de acuerdo, Rivers, llévenla y vayan directo a su siguiente clase" aceptó Madame Hooch, despidiéndolos con un gesto de la mano.

Caminaron lentamente hacia el castillo; Lupin la sostenía con fuerza del lado derecho, ya que Lily no podía mover ese brazo, y Rivers la ayudaba a caminar, sosteniendo el brazo izquierdo de Lily sobre sus hombros. La pelirroja, algo avergonzada, se disculpó porque tuvieran que acompañarla. Remus la miró con una sonrisa ladeada, algo divertido.

"¿Estás disculpándote por caer y hacerte daño?" dijo, y rió.

"No pasa nada" dijo el Ravenclaw "A decir verdad, me viene bien traerte, una amiga mía está en la enfermería también, y me gustaría visitarla… Por cierto, me llamo Eli Rivers."

"Lily Evans."

Remus no sabía si le correspondía presentarse también, pero cuando el chico lo miró, dijo:

"Remus Lupin."

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Entraron al colegio y comenzaron a subir, de a poco, las escaleras. Tuvieron que detenerse por un segundo, porque la niña se había puesto pálida del dolor. Rivers se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó una enorme barra de chocolate. Remus la siguió con los ojos: no era un secreto que era un completo adicto al chocolate. El joven cortó dos trocitos; le alcanzó uno a Remus, que le agradeció sorprendido, y se quedó con el otro, entregando el resto de la barra a la sorprendida pelirroja, que compartía la afición del licántropo por el chocolate.

"Para que te sientas mejor. El chocolate cura casi todo" le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Gracias!" dijo Lily, con una gran sonrisa, para luego zamparse un trozo enorme en la boca.

"Evans… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo Eli con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en los labios una vez que hubieron retomado el camino. Lily lo miró con curiosidad y asintió.

"¿Por qué no querías que Potter te trajera a la enfermería?" Eso pareció llamar la atención de Remus, que dejó de mirar al suelo y volvió la vista hacia ellos. Lily hizo una pequeña mueca y arrugó la nariz, pero ya estaba de mejor humor gracias al chocolate, así que contestó, circunspecta:

"Oh, es que sabes, es tan egocéntrico que tiene la cabezota tan grande que me daba miedo que me aplastara en el camino" Eli y Remus se echaron a reír con ganas, y la pelirroja sonrió un poquito, poniendo cara de inocencia.

Ya en la puerta de la enfermería, Remus se ofreció a quedarse con Lily hasta que ésta se recuperara.

"No te preocupes, Lupin, ya hiciste mucho por mí. Muchas gracias, pero ya verás cómo me arreglan esto en cuestión de segundos" dijo la pelirroja, sonriéndole cálidamente.

"Además, puedo acompañarla a clase cuando se recupere, ya les dije que tengo que ver a una amiga" acotó Rivers, encogiéndose de hombros.

"De acuerdo, ya nos veremos, entonces" dijo Remus, despidiéndose con la mano.

En cuanto entraron a la enfermería, una mujer apareció frente a ellos y comenzó a examinar a Lily antes de que le dijeran nada.

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó a Eli mientras tocaba distintos puntos del brazo de la niña.

"Se cayó de la escoba, Madame Pomfrey"

"Siempre les digo yo, que los de primero son demasiado pequeños para aprender a volar…" murmuró la mujer, y Lily se sonrojó: ella era la única que se había caído.

Madame Pomfrey la obligó a acostarse en una de las camas, la hizo tragar una poción desagradable, e hizo unas florituras con la varita.

"Ya está, pero espera acostada unos veinte minutos antes de irte, así nos aseguramos de que los huesos se suelden bien" dijo, y se fue a atender a un muchacho de quinto que acababa de llegar, cuyos brazos estaban alcanzando una longitud alarmante.

"¡Eeeliiii!" llamó una voz cantarina desde el otro lado de la enfermería "¿Me ha parecido que escuché tu dulce voz?" Una hermosa niña rubia de ojos gatunos y labios gruesos llegó corriendo con una batita de enfermería y se lanzó en los brazos del Ravenclaw.

"Becky, ¿cómo te sientes?" contestó el niño, sonriendo

"Oh, ya me encuentro perfectamente. No me pasa nada, pero Poppy no me dejará marcharme hasta mañana… dice que aún pueden aparecer algunos efectos secundarios, pero yo creo que sólo quiere que me quede por aquí haciéndole compañía." Contestó la descarada muchacha, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano.

"Me alegro de que ya estés mejor… Mañana temprano paso a buscarte antes de desayunar, entonces. Ahora tengo que irme, en diez minutos me toca transformaciones, y si llego tarde, McGonagall me matará."

"Ohh, vaaamos. Puedes decirle a Minnie que estabas aquí conmigo, no quiero que te vayas…" La rubia comenzó a hacer pucheritos, abriendo sus exóticos ojos castaños, ante lo cual el niño rodó los ojos

"¡Oh! ¡Ya veo que no venías aquí por mí!" exclamó de pronto, mirando a Lily, que observaba la escena en silencio desde su cama. – ¿Y quién es esa linda pelirrojita que te acompaña, ehhh, Eli? - dijo con picardía como si la niña no estuviera allí, entrecerrado los ojos y codeando a su amigo, que puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo una mueca.

"Es Lily Evans, se cayó en la clase de vuelo, por eso estamos aquí. Evans, está es Rebecca Moon, va a Ravenclaw conmigo" Lily se incorporó y le dio la mano a la niña.

"¿Así que te caíste, Lily? Puedo llamarte Lily, ¿cierto?" la pelirroja asintió, algo sorprendida "Ojalá hubiera podido ir a la clase de vuelo… nunca me dejaron montar en escoba. Pero ya ves, Poppy me tiene aquí encerrada porque me intoxiqué con unos vapores en pociones… es que estaba un poquito distraída e hice las cosas mal. En realidad, es todo culpa de Eli, fue él quien me distrajo, aunque claro, don perfecto hizo perfectamente su poción. Somos amigos desde pequeños, ¿sabes? Nuestras familias son amigas, de hecho… ¿Dijiste que tu apellido era Evans? No me suena ¿tus padres son muggle? Creo haberte visto… vas a Gryffindor, ¿cierto?"

El torrente de palabras de Rebecca se vio interrumpido cuando dos personas entraron como un ventarrón a la enfermería y se lanzaron sobre Lily.

"¡Lily! ¿Estás bien? Madame Hooch no nos dejaba venir a verte, nos hizo esperar a que sonara la campana… " empezó diciendo Brianna, mientras Samantha tocaba a Lily por todos lados preguntando:

"¿Te duele, Lily? ¿Y ahí? ¿No está la muñeca aún un poquito hinchada?"

La niña logró sacárselas de encima asegurándoles que estaba todo bien.

"Si no se pusieran tan pesadas, las haría sufrir hasta que el último cardenal desapareciera, pero eso no me va a quitar la satisfacción de decirles SE LOS DIJE." dijo, señalándolas con un dedo acusador. Sus amigas sonrieron y miraron hacia otro lado, pero Sam no pudo evitar decir:

"Bueno, Lils, ahora que estás bien, tengo que decirte que, en realidad, eso no hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado tan asustada. Pero qué va, nunca me darás la razón."

Lily le sacó la lengua, para luego presentarles a Eli – a quien ya llamaba por su nombre – y a Rebecca ("Díganme Becca, o Becky, chicas"), con quienes no tardaron en entablar conversación.

"¡Oh, no, ya es tarde! "chilló Eli sobresaltado, saludando a las chicas con la mano, y prometiendo volverá ver a Becca por la tarde antes de salir disparado por la puerta.

"Creo que nosotras también tenemos que irnos" dijo Brianna "¡Un gusto, Becky!"

"Oh, qué aburrido… sola de nuevo. ¡Tienen que venir a verme más tarde!"

"Vale, ¡nos vemos!"

***Fin del flashback***


	5. Chapter 5: Conociendo a Remus

**_Hola a todos! Acá subo el próximo capítulo...es muy corto, tengo algo más escrito, pero eso es parte del siguiente capítulo, prometo que será más largo._**

**_Si estás leyendo esto, te agradecería algún review... :)_**

***Fin del flashback***

Lily comenzó a cerrar la ventanilla; estaban llegando al Caldero Chorreante.

Desde ese día, los cinco se habían hecho muy amigos, y pasaron un primer año fantástico. En las vacaciones, visitaron la casa de campo de Rebecca por unos días, y se escribieron durante todo el verano. Segundo año fue incluso mejor que el primero: Sam consiguió el puesto de cazadora en el equipo de Gryffindor (Lily la felicitó, pero no sin agregar: "Qué lata, tendrás que pasar muchísimo tiempo con el idiota de Potter, que consiguió el otro puesto. Seguro que se la pasa presumiendo una semana.") y Eli el de guardián en Ravenclaw. A todos los amigos les extrañó que Brianna no se postulara: había descubierto ser espectacular en el deporte, pero prefería no llamar la atención. Ese fin de año se habían despedido con algo más de nostalgia: era poco probable que se vieran hasta Septiembre, ya que Brianna se iba con su familia a Grecia; Eli iba a acompañar a su madre, que era una corresponsal de Quidditch, a ver un regional a Francia que duraba todo el verano, y había invitado a Sam a acompañarlo; Rebecca se iba a Brasil con su tía; y Lily se quedaba en casa. Por ello es que la pelirroja deseaba tanto que comenzara el año escolar: ¡no podía esperar para ver a sus amigos!

Además, la niña extrañaba mucho a otro de sus amigos: Severus Snape. Era una amistad muy extraña, y los propios amigos de la pelirroja no llegaban a comprender por qué se hablaba con aquel malhumorado Slytherin. En realidad, no muchas personas sabían que se conocían y se llevaban bien, ya que no se veían en lugares demasiado públicos, no porque se ocultaran, sino que simplemente preferían la privacidad, y no estar en boca de todo el alumnado del colegio.

Los Evans se detuvieron, bajaron del auto, y entraron al pequeño local.

"¿Qué tal, Tom?" Saludó el señor Evans al dueño del bar. Lo conocía porque el año pasado se habían quedado ahí unos días, y era quien le había enseñado a manejar el dinero mágico.

"Muy bien, ¿y ustedes? ¿Están comprando los útiles para el colegio?"

"A eso venimos, ¡así que estamos con prisa! Nos vemos en un rato, Tom."

Luego de golpear tres veces con la varita el ladrillo correspondiente, Lily y sus padres se adentraron en el Callejón Diagon. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a _Madame Malkin_; la niña había crecido tanto que ya no había túnica que le quedara. Una vez que hubieron comprado las necesarias, los señores Evans decidieron ir a Gringotts a cambiar algo de dinero _muggle_ por dinero mágico para su hija, ya que a partir de ese año, Lily podría visitar Hogsmeade, uno de los pocos pueblos exclusivamente habitado por magos y brujas, que quedaba cerca del colegio.

"Si no les molesta, creo que prefiero seguir haciendo las compras, así no perderemos tiempo"

— Bien, entonces nos veremos en el Caldero Chorreante a eso de las seis. – contestó su padre, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez sola, Lily se apresuró a comprar los pergaminos, las plumas, y la tinta, para poder pasar más tiempo en la librería, su negocio favorito. Cuando entró, el señor Flourish la saludó con alegría: Lily era una de sus mejores clientas, y además, era una chica muy dulce y simpática.

"¡Lily, querida, tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás, lista para empezar el nuevo año?"

"Oh, sí, señor Flourish, realmente quiero que empiecen las clases, hace tanto que no veo a mis amigos… ¿Y usted, cómo está?"

"Muy bien, linda, muy bien. A ver, dime, ¿estás en tercero, no?" preguntó el hombre, mientras comenzaba a sacar libros de las estanterías. "Estos son los libros que me han estado pidiendo de tercero de Hogwarts de las asignaturas obligatorias" le dijo, entregándole una pila de libros. "Pero dime, ¿cuáles son las asignaturas optativas que elegiste?"

"Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Adivinación…" dijo Lily, enumerándola con los dedos.

"Ahh, muy interesantes. Déjame que los busque; los de Runas los tengo guardados atrás, aún nadie me lo había pedido…"

"Disculpe, señor." llamó tímidamente un niño pálido al que no habían oído entrar "Yo también necesitaría el libro de Runas… puede traer dos, así no tiene que volver a buscarlo luego…"

El hombre le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, desapareciendo por una puertecita detrás del mostrador.

"Hola Lupin" dijo Lily, sonriendo ampliamente al niño "¿Comprando los materiales para el colegio?"

"Hola, Evans…" respondió, sonriendo a su vez, mirando a la pelirroja con sus tiernos ojos miel. "Sí, esperé hasta último momento, es que estaba… estuve algo enfermo."

"Sí, se te nota, estás algo pálido. ¿Estás bien?" dijo la niña, frunciendo el ceño algo preocupada.

"Sí, no te preocupes." el niño le quitó importancia con la mano. "Así que elegiste Runas… Yo fui el único entre mis amigos en hacerlo… ¿En qué otras asignaturas te anotaste?"

"En Aritmancia y Adivinación" Remus alzó un poquito las cejas.

"¿Adivinación? No creí que fueras la clase de persona que creyera en esas cosas, eso es todo" dijo el licántropo, sonriendo un poco ante la mirada de confusión de los ojos de Lily.

"Bueno, nunca había creído en eso… Pero tampoco creía que existieran los magos y las brujas, y aquí estoy. Entonces, ¿la adivinación no es algo considerado confiable en el mundo mágico tampoco?"

"Oh, hay quienes creen en la adivinación. Y yo creo que debe haber videntes reales, pero la mayoría son sólo una farsa. De todos modos, si termina no gustándote, siempre puedes cambiarte en lo que va del año, y anotarte en otra. Eres muy inteligente, no te costará nada aprender lo que hayan visto en alguna otra asignatura, si es que al final decides dejar adivinación." parecía bastante seguro de que Lily optaría por abandonar la asignatura. La niña se extrañó de que pareciera conocerla tanto, y se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

"Aquí tienen, niños" interrumpió el señor Flourish, apareciendo frente al mostrador con varios libros entre las manos. "Te traje los demás libros también, Lily. ¿Necesitas algo más?"

"Atienda a Lupin, si quiere, señor. Mientras tanto yo miraré un poco, a ver qué me puedo llevar hoy."

Lily se alejó, perdiéndose entre las estanterías, mientras la débil voz del niño anunciaba al vendedor que necesitaría los libros para Aritmancia y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Al final, luego de un rato de revolver, terminó eligiendo cuatro libros, menos de los que hubiera querido, pero no podía quedarse allí eternamente. Le pagó al señor Flourish, quien la saludó con calidez y le deseó un feliz año escolar.

La niña salió cargando las pesadas bolsas, y miró su reloj. Eran las cinco y media, aún le quedaba un rato antes de tener que encontrarse con sus padres… quizás iría directamente al Caldero Chorreante a tomar algo mientras esperaba.

"Déjame que te ayude con eso" la voz sobresaltó a Lily, que dejó caer todos sus libros al suelo.

"Ay, qué torpe soy" murmuró, agachándose a levantarlos.

"Lamento haberte asustado" dijo Remus, ayudándola a juntarlos, y quedándose con los más pesados "Es que antes de irme vi que ibas a salir bien cargada, me pareció que ibas a necesitar ayuda."

Lily le sonrió con calidez. El niño le devolvió la sonrisa algo avergonzado.

"Gracias por esperarme, Lupin, no te deberías haber molestado."

"¿A dónde tenías pensado ir ahora?" preguntó el licántropo, mientras empezaban a caminar.

"En realidad, yo ya terminé con las compras. ¿Y tú?" contestó la pelirroja, levantando la mirada hacia su acompañante.

"Yo también he terminado. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a un helado? Mis padres no vienen por mí hasta las seis, tenían trabajo…"

"De acuerdo, yo también tengo hasta las seis. Pero yo invito, para agradecerte" contestó la niña, sin ceder a la protesta de Remus.

Tomaron un par de enormes helados de chocolate en la heladería de Florean Fortescue y conversaron alegremente de sus vacaciones. A las seis, se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Remus" dijo Lily, sonriéndole una vez más, y pronunciando con algo de duda el nombre del licántropo, como preguntándole si estaba bien que lo llamara así.

"Gracias a ti por la compañía, Lily. Ya nos veremos en Hogwarts" contestó el niño, saludándola con la mano.


	6. Chapter 6: Las amigas de Perks

**Bueno, aquí me vengo con el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste... Si hay alguien leyendo, no saben cuánto les agradecería un review :)**

James y Sirius se apresuraron a subir al tren, apenas despidiéndose de los padres del primero, que los habían dejado en la estación, y comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos buscando a sus amigos. Los dos chicos habían crecido mucho durante el verano, y al pasar provocaban los suspiros de varias niñas que los miraban embelesadas. James no había crecido demasiado en estatura, pero el Quidditch había moldeado su cuerpo, y las largas horas al sol volando en la escoba le habían dado a su piel un color que hacía resaltar las dos hileras de dientes blancos presentes en su sonrisa. La mirada de sus bonitos ojos color avellana, a pesar de los anteojos cuadrados, le hubiera detenido el corazón a cualquiera, y su negro cabello desordenado inducía muchas fantasías en las atontadas colegialas. Sirius, en cambio, sí estaba muchísimo más alto, pero no caminaba con torpeza, como cualquier adolescente, sino con elegancia y confianza. Sus traviesos ojos grises irradiaban picardía, su brillante sonrisa derretía a las muchachas, y su cabello color azabache, largo hasta la altura del cuello, era calificado de sexy por cualquier chica a la que se le preguntara. Este año, los dos morenos, que ya eran conocidos en el colegio por ser espectaculares en todo, comenzarían a forjar su fama de 'galanes de Hogwarts'.

Ya cansados de buscar, Sirius se detuvo frente a una niña rubia de segundo año, de Gryffindor, que abrió mucho los ojos y apretó su mochila contra el pecho.

"¿Qué tal? Oye… me estaba preguntando si no habrán visto a nuestros amigos; Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, dos Gryffindors de tercer año, seguramente los conocen, siempre están con nosotros." dijo el muchacho tranquilamente con una sonrisa y entornando los párpados. James se revolvió el cabello y sonrió a su vez. Ambas sonrisas, muy diferentes entre sí, eran extremadamente seductoras, y acabarían siendo la marca registrada de los dos merodeadores.

"Ah, eh, yo…eh" la niña, roja como un tomate, sólo era capaz de proferir incoherencias "No, no los he visto." consiguió decir, mirando a sus amigas, que estaban tan mudas como ella.

"Oh, de acuerdo, gracias de todos modos" dijo James, y se despidieron sonriendo una vez más.

Mientras recorrían otro vagón, Sirius vio a una niña alta de cabello negro y liso que entraba en uno de los compartimientos.

"Mira, esa chica es compañera nuestra, la cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor. Quizás los haya visto."

"Ah, sí, Perks. Vayamos a preguntarle" contestó James, encaminándose en esa dirección.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del compartimiento en el que Samantha había entrado, no se molestaron en golpear la puerta.

"Hola." dijo James, mirando a las niñas del compartimiento. La pequeña morena de ojos grandes lo miraba extrañada con las cejas alzadas, al igual que la rubia, a quien no recordaba haber visto en la Sala Común. Perks, que aún no se había sentado, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y la pelirroja, que tenía unos ojos preciosos, parecía furibunda. Abrió la boca mirando a la cazadora de Gryffindor, pero antes de que dijera algo, fue interrumpido por aquella chica que no había reconocido:

"Se supone que debes tocar la puerta, ¿sabes?"– dijo, ladeando la cabeza y mirando alternativamente a los dos chicos de cabello negro.

"Da igual, sólo queríamos saber si habían visto a nuestros amigos. Perks, tú probablemente sepas quienes son, ¿los has visto?" dijo Sirius, haciendo un leve gesto con la mano en dirección a la aludida.

"Eres un maleducado, ¿no te lo han dicho?" soltó nuevamente la rubia, mirándolo con indiferencia.

"¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú?" espetó el moreno de ojos grises, algo molesto.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" interrumpió la pelirroja, levantándose del asiento y mirándolo irritada con las manos en las caderas. – Ya lárgate, Black, y llévate a tu amigo. Sus enormes egos nos quitan el espacio aquí dentro." la pequeña de cabello rizado soltó una risita y la rubia sonrió abriendo mucho los ojos con una fingida mirada inocente.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo una voz suave. "Vaya, Lils, no te sienta muy bien el color rojo para la piel. Choca un poco con tu pelo."

Un muchacho alto y bronceado se hizo espacio entre unos molestos Sirius y James y entró en el compartimiento.

"¿Qué tal?" los saludó, simpático. Los chicos lo miraron con el ceño algo fruncido. "Y ustedes, señoritas, ¿ya andan metiéndose en problemas o qué?"

"Nadie se está metiendo en nada, es que estos pesados no se van y nos dejan en paz" dijo Rebecca, colgándose del cuello de su amigo y sentándolo a su lado "Tú sabes que yo soy incapaz de causar problemas. "parpadeó repetidamente con coquetería al decir esto último, y Eli se echó a reír.

"Nos iríamos de aquí si nos contestaran la maldita pregunta" saltó Sirius, irritado.

"Yo te conozco. Tú eres Rivers, guardián de Ravenclaw, ¿no?" lo interrumpió James, que se había quedado pensando.

"¿Y qué demonios importa eso? Qué manera de decir estupideces…" repitió Lily exasperada.

"Sí, Potter, soy Eli Rivers. Ahora, ¿qué era eso que querían preguntarles?"

"Estábamos preguntando a _Perks_" contestó Sirius, enfatizando el apellido de la chica "si había visto a Remus o Peter."

"No, no los he visto. Adiós."

"Están a tres compartimientos de este" contestó la morena menudita, cuando James ya estaba saliendo del compartimiento. Sirius le sonrió agradecido, y la miró con algo de curiosidad.

"Gracias, linda."

"¿Linda?" dijo Sam con las cejas levantadas, mientras Sirius cerraba la puerta

Los dos niños se dirigieron al compartimiento indicado y Sirius abrió la puerta de un tirón, gritando teatralmente con los brazos abiertos:

"¡Remusiiiin, mi niño, tanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Peter, por Dios, cuanto has crecido!" James entró negando con la cabeza, y sonriendo abrazó a sus dos amigos.

"Los hemos estado buscando por todo el tren" dijo el moreno, ajustándose los anteojos, cuando ya se hubieron acomodado. "Se nos hizo un poco tarde, y bueno, llegamos a último momento… Bueno, eso, y que mientras los buscábamos Sirius se ha entretenido flirteando con todas las chicas del tren. Y enfadando a otras.

"Oh, mira quien ha venido a hablar. ¿Esas miraditas sexys que les echabas a las Huffies de tercero qué eran, entonces?"

"Estaba fomentando la unidad entre las casas" dijo James, lo que hizo estallar en carcajadas a sus amigos.

"Bueno, Peter, parece que este año vas a tener ayuda para fundar el club de admiradores" dijo Remus con una media sonrisa, mientras Peter entornaba los ojos "¿Pero a qué se refieren con que han hecho enfadar a alguien? No se habrán metido en problemas ya, ¡ni siquiera hemos llegado al colegio!"

"Oh, nada, es que estábamos buscándolos y a Sirius se le ocurrió preguntarle a Perks, que parece que ese humor de los mil demonios no lo tiene sólo cuando jugamos al Quidditch. Y sus amiguitas no son de lo más simpáticas tampoco."

"Pues a mí esa pequeña con rizos oscuros tan guapa sí que me ha caído bien. La rubia ésa, es otro cantar…"

"Sí, bueno, la de cabello rizado al menos no tenía un humor de perros… y fue ella la que nos dijo donde estaban." concluyó, mirando a Remus y Peter.

"¿Es que no se saben sus nombres?"– dijo Remus alzando las cejas y mirándolos extrañado "¡Son sus compañeras, no sólo de año, sino de casa!"

"Hasta yo sé quiénes son" agregó Peter, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

"Oh, vamos, que sí nos sabemos los nombres de algunas. Es que son varias en nuestra promoción. Están Mulroney (esa rubia de cabello lacio y corto), Fletcher (la morena ésa que está bien buena), Perks…" dijo Sirius, enumerándolas con los dedos. Remus lo miró con suficiencia, alzando las cejas.

"¡Oh, y ésa rubia de pelo largo, que es tan calladita, McDonald! Sí, sí, McDonald, solía verla en las cenas de trabajo de mis abuelos a las que mis padres me obligaban a ir." acotó James, alzando un dedo.

"Vaya, al final sí va a resultar que el egocentrismo que dicen que tienen les afecta." rió Remus, esquivando a James, que intentó golpearlo en la cabeza.

"A ver, señor listillo, ¿cómo se llaman el resto de las chicas?" lo retó Sirius con los brazos cruzados.

"La morenita que les cayó tan bien es Boot, y la pelirroja, que no han mencionado pero supongo estaba ahí es Lily, Lily Evans."

"Oh, bueno, eran sólo dos. Ni que nos hubiéramos olvidado de veinte nombres…" dijo el moreno de ojos grises, recostándose en su asiento

"Sirius, son tus compañeras desde hace tres años. Deberías saber sus nombres."

"Espera, ¿la llamaste Lily? ¿Llamaste a esa pelirroja con instintos asesinos por su nombre de pila?" preguntó James, deteniéndose a pensar por un segundo.

"Es bastante simpática, la verdad. Tiene algo de genio, pero apostaría a que algo han hecho para provocarla… Siempre fue amable conmigo en la escuela, y el otro día me la encontré en el Callejón Diagon, la ayudé con sus libros y me invitó a un helado en agradecimiento" contestó el licántropo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Remus, estás confraternizando con el enemigo!" lo acusó James teatralmente, poniéndose de pie y señalándolo con el dedo. Peter rió.

"Qué exagerado eres…" murmuró Remus, sonriendo.

"Espera, espera." dijo luego de unos segundos Sirius, con una mano en alto "¿Y la rubia loca? ¿Esa quien era?"

Ella no va a Gryffindor… " contestó el chico de ojos miel, pensativo "Son sólo seis, Fletcher y Mulroney, que duermen solas, y McDonald, Boot, Perks, y Lily, en el otro dormitorio." – ignoró a su amigo, aún pensando, cuando éste, revolviéndose el cabello exclamó "¿Quieres dejar de llamarla _Lily_?".

"¡Ajá! Te hacías el listo y se te escapaba una" dijo Sirius, sonriendo, para luego sacarle la lengua.

"También estaban con Rivers, el guardián de Ravenclaw. " agregó James

"¡Ahhh, ya sé a quién se refieren! Había olvidado que se juntaba con ellas… Es Moon, de Ravenclaw."

"Bueno, pues está loca" dijo Sirius, como si eso tuviera algo que ver con nada, zanjando el asunto, y pasando a hablar de Quidditch.


	7. Chapter 7: De amistad y apoyo

**Bueno, acá viene el capítulo 7... es medio ni fu ni fa, pero piensen que esta es la "introducción" final a la historia... así que el capítulo no es demasiado entretenido, pero nos introduce en todo lo que va a venir después Cualquier crítica y opinión aceptada**

"¿Linda?" dijo Sam con las cejas levantadas, mientras Sirius cerraba la puerta "¡Dios! Está bien que están muy guapos, pero eso no les da derecho a andar por la vida como si fueran dueños del mundo."

Lily la miró como si acabara de anunciar que iba a asesinar a alguien.

"¿QUÉEEE?" gritó, de una manera tan dramática que hizo que Eli comenzara a reír sin parar.

"Oh, vamos, Lily" dijo Rebecca, mirándola "Serán los seres más idiotas y arrogantes de la tierra, pero están bien buenos, eso hay que admitirlo." La cara de la pelirroja, antes de sorpresa, pasó a expresar angustia, incluso agonía. Brianna rió, uniéndose por unos segundos a las risas del chico, que cuando parecía que iba a parar, había levantado la vista, y al ver a Lily, había comenzado otra vez.

"Lily, ellas tienen razón. Hay que ser ciega para no verlo; han vuelto guapísimos del verano, aunque más egocéntricos, eso sí." admitió Bree, mirando a su amiga, cuya expresión aterrorizada se acentuó al notar que había perdido a su última aliada.

"¡Pero si son Potter y Blaaack!" gritó, sacudiendo las manos. "¡Eli, para ya de reírte!"

"Oh, lo siento, Lils" dijo él, poniéndose repentinamente serio. "¡Es que los guapos de Black y Potter han estado en nuestro compartimiento! ¡Qué emoción!" esa última frase lo hizo merecedor de un pisotón, cortesía de la pelirroja.

"Lily, no te pongas pesada. Sí, son guapos, aunque nunca vayas a admitirlo, pero siguen siendo los 'merodeadores', como se llaman ellos (por cierto, que estúpido nombre…), y ya sabemos que son unos idiotas malcriados sin remedio." dijo Sam con un suspiro, logrando que la pelirroja se sentara, muy circunspecta y con cara de ofendida en el asiento.

"Los merodeadores… ja, pensaba que a los diez años uno ya deja de ponerse nombres estúpidos." Becca sonrió con sorna.

"En realidad, no todos los merodeadores son malos…" comentó Lily, ya calmada, encogiendo un hombro. La cara que pusieron todos sus compañeros era digna de recordarse: todos habían parado de moverse, los ojos abiertos como platos mirando a la chica. Becca incluso abrió un poco la boca. Eli, que pasada la sorpresa había decidido tomárselo en broma, como siempre, se había levantado con fingida preocupación, tocando la frente de la pelirroja con el dorso de la mano

"Nop, fiebre no es.

"Lily, estás bromeando, ¿cierto?" preguntó Brianna, con un tono que demostraba que deseaba que fuera así.

"No, no estoy bromeando… Quiero decir, el dúo dinámico es el par más arrogante e insoportable sobre la faz de la tierra; Pettigrew, bueno, no tiene cerebro ni personalidad e idolatra a Potter y Black, pero Remus es simpático, y parece ser una buena persona."

"¿Y tú como lo sabes?" preguntó Samantha, alzando las cejas "Quiero decir, se nota que no es como los otros dos; a pesar de tener excelentes notas, ser un 'merodeador'" esta última palabra la dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos "y todo lo demás, no anda pavoneándose por ahí y llamando la atención, pero, ¿cómo sabes que es simpático y buena persona? ¿Y desde cuando le llamas 'Remus'?

"Siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo" dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros "Me lo encontré en Flourish y Blotts, conversamos un rato… Y bueno, cuando salí de la librería él estaba esperándome porque vio que iba a salir muy cargada, para ayudarme. Quiso invitarme a un helado, pero yo lo invité, como agradecimiento. Es muy simpático, y además es inteligente e interesante. Un buen chico." concluyó la pelirroja. Rebecca entornó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisita pícara.

"Ohhh, A Lils le guuusta Luuuupin" dijo traviesa, clavando un dedo en el hombro de Lily y riendo tontamente. Samantha se echó a reír, y comenzó a molestarla también.

"¡Pero qué niñas son! Remus es mi amigo, ¿acaso también me gusta Eli, que es mi amigo, interesante, divertido, y buena persona?"

"Ya, pero es que Lupin tiene lo suyo también" dijo Brianna, como si eso fuera obvio "A pesar de lo pálido que anda siempre, y de que una se hace la idea de que es flaquito y débil, tiene unos buenos músculos, y unos ojos claros para derretirse."

"¿Estás insinuando que no soy atractivo?" dijo Eli, haciéndose el ofendido.

"Oh, vamos guapo, que sabes que eres el hombre de mi vida" contestó la muchacha, mirándolo intensamente con los párpados caídos.

"Tú también estás bien bueno, Eli, no tienes que ponerte celoso de los merodeadores." dijo Lily, acercándose a él, sonriendo seductoramente. "Todo bronceado por el sol, con esos ojazos celestes y tu sonrisa perfecta. ¡Y ese culo tan bonito!" terminó la pelirroja, tirándose a los brazos del muchacho, que luchaba por no reírse.

"¡Ey, que ese hombre es mío!" chilló Rebecca teatralmente, lanzándose sobre su amiga y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

"Sam, me vengo contigo que eres la única normal" terminó diciendo el chico, sentándose al lado de la cazadora de Gryffindor, que se reía también, y pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros.

"Vaya, nos ha dejado. Nos cambió por otra" dijo Brianna, tapándose la cara con las manos y fingiendo llorar.

"¡John Tucker debe morir!*" gritó la pelirroja con un brazo en alto. Todos los demás rieron: habían hecho maratón de películas muggle hace un año en la casa de Rebecca, ya que Lily había llevado montones.

Siguieron conversando un rato, hasta que la pelirroja empezó a quejarse por todo, cada vez de peor humor. No les llevó mucho descubrir la razón: había olvidado sus provisiones de comida y chocolate. Cuando la señora del carrito llegó, literalmente tuvieron que sostener a la chica para que no se lanzara sobre la asustada mujer.

"Oh, Dios, no sé como haremos para sacar a esta loca de Honeydukes cuando vayamos. Nos perderemos el resto del paseo por su culpa. "comentó Sam mirándola. Una vez comprado todo, Lily se había dedicado a engullirlo sin decir una palabra, para luego recostarse sobre el asiento con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Quizás quiera ir con Lupin, y nos abandone. – dijo Becca como si nada – Pero vas a tener que comer con un poquito más de delicadeza, no vaya a ser que lo asustes."

Lily abrió un ojo para mirarla irritada.

"Que Lupin es mi amigo…" murmuró

"Yo creo que si van a Honeydukes a Lupin no le importará mucho cómo come Lily. ¿No han visto cómo va siempre comiendo chocolate, como si fuera la más dulce ambrosía?" dijo Eli, rindo entre dientes e ignorando a la chica.

"Lupin es mi AMIGO" repitió Lily

"Ay, pero qué dulces que van a ser sus días de San Valentín. Se van a volver bolas de tanto comer bombones" agregó Samantha, con una mirada sensiblera.

"¡Breee!" reclamó la pelirroja, mirando suplicante a su amiga, que rió

"Ya basta, chicos, que le va a dar un ataque de nervios.·

Poco después llegaron al castillo, ya de noche. Para ese entonces, Lily ya tenía hambre de nuevo, así que encabezó la procesión hacia el Gran Salón.

...

"Pues yo creo que es mejor que lo dejemos ya." iba diciendo Remus, al tiempo que se subía al carruaje, aparentemente tirado por seres invisibles.

"Pues yo creo que mejor te callas y dejas de molestar." contestó Sirius, dejándose caer frente al licántropo.

"Pero…" protestó el chico, inhalando impaciente.

"Remus, sabes que no vamos a escucharte. ·lo interrumpió Peter, sentándose a su lado. Al ver que Lupin abría la boca para replicar, James se sentó al lado de Sirius y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo escuchara.

"Mira, Remus," dijo con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos. El licántropo levantó levemente las cejas, algo sorprendido. James, con sus manos entrelazadas entre sí, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, y sin perder la gravedad, continuó. "Somos tus amigos; eres el mejor amigo que podríamos tener. ¿De verdad crees que te abandonaríamos, que te dejaríamos para que te las arreglaras solo? (No, no me interrumpas) Ya sabemos que hasta ahora te las has arreglado solo, y de verdad te admiramos, Remus. Has sufrido muchísimo, y lo has aguantado tú solo, y no te lo mereces. Eres una persona excepcional, y los tres agradecemos el haberte conocido. Tienes que dejarnos ser tus amigos, tienes que dejarnos acercarnos a ti, y tienes que dejarnos intentar ayudarte. Aunque tú parezcas pensar lo contrario, Remus, mereces ser feliz. Y nosotros vamos a ayudarte: siempre estaremos a tu lado, Remus. Y eso implica que nos transformemos en Animagos. Estamos más que dispuestos a hacerlo. Los tres. Así que deja de intentar persuadirnos: no vamos a abandonarte."

Remus se había quedado mudo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero se la secó rápidamente con la manga de la túnica. James seguía mirándolo a los ojos con determinación. El muchacho dirigió entonces su mirada color miel hacia Sirius, cuyos ojos grises estaban igual de decididos que los de su amigo. Entonces, miró a Peter, y percibió la misma firmeza en aquel pequeño chico que era la persona más insegura que hubiera conocido. No sólo había hecho amigos al llegar a Hogwarts: había encontrado a sus hermanos. No podía creerlo: después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, después de todo el sufrimiento, el destino le había demostrado que no estaba solo. No tenía que sufrir en soledad. Tenía a las mejores personas que pudiera imaginar a su lado.

"Gracias." dijo, y nada más hizo falta.

Poco después llegaron al castillo, y charlando animadamente se unieron a sus compañeros alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor para presenciar la Ceremonia de Selección antes del banquete de bienvenida.

La cena fue bastante animada, aunque una vez terminada, Dumbledore, tras la habitual bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, dijo unas palabras acerca de los ataques, cada vez más recurrentes, a los _muggles_ y nacidos de _muggles_, y acerca de cuán importe era mantenerse unidos en momentos como ese.

Mientras se dirigían a la Sala Común, Brianna y Samantha no pudieron evitar notar que su amiga estaba algo sombría; caminaba cabizbaja y pensativa, y las comisuras de sus labios, generalmente al borde de la sonrisa (cuando su genio no estaba en acción, claro está), se torcían levemente hacia abajo.

"¿Lily? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Bree, preocupada, intentando mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Qué?" contestó su amiga, levantando la vista y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, como si espantara algún pensamiento de ella.

"Que si estás bien, Lils" repitió la niña, frunciendo sutilmente el entrecejo.

"Oh, sí, claro, perfectamente."

"Yo esa no me la trago" murmuró casi inaudiblemente Sam, mirándola con reproche. "Vamos, que estoy bien. Estaba pensando, nada más… en lo que dijo Dumbledore. Ya saben, de los _muggles_." James, a unos pasos de distancia, giró un poco la cabeza hacia ellas, dejando de prestar atención a Peter, que les relataba sus vacaciones.

"Oh, cariño, es entendible que estés asustada, es horrible lo que ese tal Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores están haciendo, pero no debes preocuparte. Estás en Hogwarts." la tranquilizó Brianna. James seguía escuchando con curiosidad.

"En realidad, estaba más preocupada por mis padres, y Petunia. Ellos no están protegidos y no sé, con todo esto que está pasando…" por más que la pelirroja intentó ocultarlo, sus amigas notaron sus ojos húmedos. Sirius intentó llamar la atención de su amigo, pero el moreno con anteojos seguía escuchando atentamente la otra conversación.

"¡Oh, Lils! Ya verás que pronto acabará todo esto. El Ministerio se encargará: los Aurors son muy buenos en su trabajo." dijo Sam, tomándole la mano y apretándosela afectuosamente.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Lily ya se había calmado, aunque estaba muy cansada, por lo que se dirigieron rápidamente a su habitación.

"¿Te pasaba algo, James?" preguntó Sirius una vez en la habitación, quitándose las medias sentado sobre la cama.

"¿Eh?"

"Estabas algo distraído hoy…" comentó Remus acomodando su ropa perfectamente en su baúl

"Ah, eso. Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Dumbledore…" el semblante de Sirius se ensombreció "En todos esos _muggles_ e hijos de _muggles_… es horrible e inhumano. Oí que hay quienes dicen que los Aurors se harán cargo rápidamente, pero…" Sirius emitió un ruidito escéptico.

"No van a detenerlo tan fácilmente. Voldemort está cada vez más fuerte, y no está solo. Cada vez tiene más seguidores, sus 'fieles Mortífagos'." dijo.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" preguntó Remus con una mirada cautelosa. Sirius dirigió hacia él una mirada triste y sonrió con amargura.

"Soy un Black, ¿recuerdas? _Toujours pûr_.** Mi familia cree que lo que hace ese lunático está bien, y esperan que yo crea lo mismo. Sé bastante de lo que pasa en torno a ese asesino."

"¿Tus padres…ellos son…Mortífagos?" preguntó Peter, con algo de miedo.  
"No, pero poco les falta. Ya me tienen harto; antes simplemente lo veía como una estúpida manía que tenían con la limpieza de la sangre, pero ahora es algo mucho más grave. Están asesinando gente y mi familia está de acuerdo."

"Tú no eres como ellos, Sirius" le dijo James con seriedad, poniendo una mano firme sobre su hombro. Sirius levantó la vista sorprendido, su amigo le había leído el pensamiento.

"Por mucho que me pese soy un Black, y como mi madre me recuerda permanentemente, por mis venas corre su misma sangre. 'Sangre limpia', diría ella, para mí, es todo lo contrario…"

"Y eso es lo que importa. Tú piensas diferente." lo interrumpió James con vehemencia

"He oído a Dumbledore decir que son nuestras elecciones las que nos hacen quienes somos. Tú no elegiste nacer en esa familia, pero puedes elegir luchar en contra de sus ideas." dijo Remus sabiamente. Sirius los miró agradecido.  
"Sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros, Sirius" agregó Peter _(n/a: estúpida rata mentirosa, me ataca la piromanía cuando pienso en ella, pero bueno, no puedo borrarlo de la historia, y a pesar de todo, en un principio era su amigo – o al menos eso parecía – así que supongo que a veces les expresaba su apoyo)_  
"Gracias, chicos." Dijo el moreno sonriendo levemente "Ay, que me van a hacer llorar" sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco: el día que Sirius pudiera mantenerse serio por más de quince minutos, rompería un récord personal.

*John Tucker debe morir: Es una película en la que un grupo de 3 chicas, todas ex-novias de este John Tucker se complotan con una otra chica para que esta haga enamorar a John y le rompa el corazón.

**Toujours pûr: Por siempre puros, el lema de la familia black


	8. Chapter 8: Severus

Capítulo 8, espero les guste! (Si bien adoro a Sev, soy completamente pro James/Lily, pero me gusta mucho la relación de **amistad **que Severus y Lily tenían antes del peor recuerdo de Snape…)

Agradezco muchísimo a **Naluma5 **por su apoyo y sus muchos reviews! Y por recomendarme en suhistoria de tercera generación, "De escobas y corazones rotos"

Muchas gracias también a **Criistiii206**, **Kendra Dhyanna**, y **aurii22** por sus revies :)

…

Un leve pero insistente golpeteo en la ventana terminó por despertar a la muchacha, que dormía plácidamente arropada entre las mantas. La pelirroja, aún adormilada, se incorporó y se quitó el cabello desordenado de la cara con una mano, descorriendo la pesada cortina escarlata de la cama con la otra. Encaramada en el alféizar de la ventana estaba la causante del ruido: una pequeña lechuza de plumas negras y grises que golpeaba el vidrio con sus garras, sosteniendo un pergamino doblado en su pico. La joven la reconoció al instante y se levantó de la cama de un salto. Procurando no hacer ruido, abrió la ventana dejando entrar al pequeño animal, que agitó las alas animado, contento de que lo dejaran pasar.

— Shh, estate quieto, _Prince_ – susurró, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza mientras retiraba la arrugada nota. La lechuza ululó con placer, y como respuesta recibió una sarta de insultos sólo medianamente inteligibles, cortesía de Samantha, cuya despeinada cabellera era visible entre las sábanas. Lily desdobló la nota y sonrió. La apretada y familiar caligrafía decía:

_Lils, te veo en cinco en el Vestíbulo de entrada. S.S._

La muchacha se vistió rápidamente, se calzó los zapatos y tomó su mochila a la pasada, para luego abandonar la habitación cepillándose el cabello, con el pequeño animal siguiéndola de cerca, volando sobre su cabeza. Bajó los escalones rápidamente pero intentando ser silenciosa. De todas maneras, la Sala Común estaba vacía, era aún demasiado temprano. La pelirroja arrojó descuidadamente el cepillo en uno de los sillones y salió apresuradamente por el retrato. No era propio de ella ser tan desordenada, pero es que realmente tenía ganas de verlo, lo había extrañado mucho ese verano. Atravesó los corredores con prisa, bajando los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la majestuosa escalera de mármol que desembocaba en el Vestíbulo de entrada. Desde allí era visible un niño delgado y desgarbado, de cabello negro, mal cortado y algo sucio que le llegaba a la altura del cuello. El muchacho estaba de espaldas a ella, observando aparentemente concentrado un cuadro de una llorosa bruja parada en medio de un prado. Lily bajó los escalones cuidadosamente, y pisó el suelo con suavidad para que él no la escuchara llegar, pero no lo logró: cuando estaba a mitad de camino, el chico se volteó. Tenía la piel cetrina y una nariz ganchuda, y sus impenetrables ojos negros podían resultar aterradores, pero en ese momento reflejaban un cariño impensable en un personaje como él, al igual que su amplia sonrisa, que dulcificaba sus facciones. Lily sonrió de oreja a oreja y se lanzó sobre él, echándole los brazos al cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza. Él palmeó torpemente la espalda de la muchacha, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosado.

"¡Sev, me alegro tanto de verte!" dijo la pelirroja con efusividad, separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos, sin borrar la sonrisa. "¡Te he extrañado terriblemente este verano!"

"Yo también te extrañé, Lils" contestó él con una voz suave y pastosa. La lechuza, que había seguido a Lily hasta abajo, se posó sobre su hombro. Severus metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo una golosina para el ave, que la tomó con el pico y se alejó en dirección a la Lechucería. "Veo que recibiste la nota que te llevó _Prince_" La lechuza había sido un regalo de la pelirroja para su último cumpleaños, y ella misma la había bautizado. "Sé que es muy temprano, pero quería verte antes de que empezaran las clases…"

"No es temprano para nada" dijo ella, ahogando un bostezo. El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa torcida. "Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte; no tuve una oportunidad de buscarte en el tren. ¿Qué tal has pasado el verano? Sinceramente, me alegra que pudieras estar lejos de tu casa esos dos meses… ¡y seguramente aprendiste muchísimo! Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, las cartas no me han alcanzado."

"Sí, fue bueno estar lejos de casa por un tiempo" murmuró él, mirándola. Nunca hablaba de esto con nadie; Lily era la única persona en la que podía confiar. Recorrió con sus ojos oscuros el moteado rostro de la joven: el delicado hueso de la mandíbula, la suave curva de su boca, sus brillantes ojos verdes. "Y la verdad es que la pasé bien, tengo muchísimas cosas para contarte. Pero no ahora, ahora cuéntame tú de tu verano" pidió. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba el sonido de su voz, de su risa, y lo necesitaba. Había estado todo el verano en Irlanda, por una Capacitación sobre Pociones Extrañas y Peligrosas junto con el Profesor Slughorn. En realidad, el hombre había invitado a Lily, pero esta se había negado con alguna excusa, y había sugerido Severus en su lugar, que de todas maneras hubiera sido la segunda opción del profesor. Pero la pelirroja, a pesar de no tener planes para el verano, había optado por tomar esa decisión porque sabía que su amigo lo necesitaba más que ella, pero por supuesto, no lo dijo.

"¿Y qué quieres que te cuente?" preguntó Lily encogiéndose de hombros y tirando de la mano de su amigo mientras caminaba hacia las pesadas puertas de roble. "No ha pasado mucho, la verdad. El resto de mis amigos estaba fuera del país, así que simplemente me quedé en casa. Petunia, obviamente, sigue sin hablarme; mis padres se encuentran perfectamente…" iba diciendo ella mientras abría las puertas y salía a los terrenos esquivando de un saltito los escalones de la entrada. Severus simplemente la observaba; el único momento en el que se lo podía ver tan vulnerable era cuando estaba en presencia de la muchacha.

"Tal vez debería haberme quedado" dijo él, torciendo un poco la boca y siguiendo a Lily que caminaba animada.

"Pero, ¿qué dices?" dijo ella, volteándose para mirarlo mientras seguía caminando de espaldas. Aquello hizo sonreír al chico. "¡Claro que no! Me alegro mucho de que hayas ido, y tendremos tiempo para que me cuentes todo después" Severus sonrió y la abrazó. Lily se sorprendió un poco; esa clase de gestos espontáneos no eran propios de su amigo, pero le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió ampliamente. "Así me gusta" siguieron caminando lentamente por los terrenos y conversando animadamente. Al pasar cerca de la cabaña del guardabosques, este los saludó con la mano con efusividad desde dentro de la cabaña, sus pequeños y bondadosos ojos, apenas visibles entre la maraña de pelo y barba, reflejaban que sonreía. Le tenía mucho afecto a la pelirroja. Severus la miró mientras ella devolvía el saludo al hombre; claro que le tenía afecto, todos le tenían afecto a la muchacha. Era encantadora, dulce, y una persona excelente.

"¿Qué te toca en la primera hora?" preguntó el muchacho, sacando su propio horario del bolsillo de la túnica.

"Encantamientos. ¿Y a ti?"

"Transformaciones…"

"Oh, ya esperaba que pudiéramos estar juntos en la primera clase. ¡Hace demasiado tiempo que no te veía!" dijo ella, haciendo pucheritos para hacer reír a Severus.

"No me parece que eso le hubiera gustado mucho a tus amigas"

"Mis amigas no tienen ningún problema contigo" estableció la pelirroja. Snape la miró con escepticismo "Bueno, no les pareces el ser humano más encantador de la tierra, y no entienden mucho nuestra amistad, pero no tienen ningún problema con que me junte contigo… A los que podría molestarles es a tus _amigos" _dijo esto último frunciendo un poco la nariz y mirando hacia otro lado.

"Mis…amigos… no…" comenzó a decir el muchacho

"No te preocupes, Sev. Ya sé lo que ellos piensan de mí, y de los que son como yo. Pero no me importa. Lo que a mí me importa es que tú no pienses lo mismo" lo interrumpió ella, tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo a los ojos. Snape se puso serio.

"Tú sabes que yo no pienso eso de ti" la pelirroja sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego soltarle la mano y echarse a correr hacia el castillo.

"¡A ver quien llega anteeeees!" gritó, riendo.

"¡No es justo!" dijo él, riendo también y corriendo tras ella. Nadie que conociera a Severus Snape se creería esta escena ni aunque la viera con sus propios ojos. Pero ese era el efecto que Lily Evans tenía en él: sacaba lo mejor del muchacho huraño y hosco que todos conocían.

"Gané" dijo Lily respirando entrecortadamente y sacándole la lengua. Severus rió, negando con la cabeza, y entrando al castillo detrás de la muchacha.

"Ya es hora de desayunar…" dijo ella, echando un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca.

"Si…" contestó él, caminando junto a ella hasta el Gran Salón, en el cual, a juzgar por los ruidos, ya había varios estudiantes. "Te veo después, Lils" y ambos entraron, dirigiéndose cada uno a su mesa, en los extremos opuestos del comedor.


	9. Chapter 9: No es normal

**_Bueno, hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza, tuve unos problemitas al tratar de subir! Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo, y como saben, agradezco mucho los reviews! Disfruten :) :_**

— Allá van Evans y Quejicus – murmuró James distraídamente con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero Sirius y Peter estaban demasiado ocupados engullendo sus desayunos como para prestarle atención. Remus, sentado a su lado, lo miró, suspicaz.

— Te aprendiste el nombre de Lily – dijo entornando los ojos. El moreno lo miró a través de los anteojos, levantando las cejas con expresión aburrida. – Siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad? El suyo y el de las demás también – lo acusó el licántropo. James sonrió de lado, apartando la vista de su amigo y dirigiéndola a la grácil pelirroja que caminaba hacia la mesa.

— Sí, los sabía – admitió – No soy tan egocéntrico, Remus. – el aludido soltó una risita – Bueno, vale, lo soy, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber los nombres de mis compañeras. Además, es imposible no notar a Evans. – su amigo sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿Ah, sí? – dijo, para luego dirigir una mirada un tanto asqueada a los otros dos muchachos, que, sentados frente a ellos, comían ajenos la conversación de una manera que cualquiera hubiera calificado de salvaje.

— No sólo porque sea bonita, idiota. – contestó James poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo – En las clases hace todo bien, contesta perfectamente todas las preguntas, los profesores la adoran. No me extrañaría que Slughorn guardara una foto de Evans bajo su almohada. Sería _imposible_ que no supiera su nombre, aunque lo intentara. Además, también conocía a Boot, y eso que es más bien tímida.

— Y Sirius también, ¿no? – preguntó el chico, negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

— Claro. Pero no se lo digas, me acusará de arruinar su reputación – Remus rió y siguió con su desayuno, arrebatando al moreno de ojos grises una tostada. James miró nuevamente a la pelirroja, que estaba sentada a unos metros de distancia, conversando con sus amigas animadamente. Hasta ese momento, no se había fijado más de lo normal en ella, es decir, su relación con ese grupo consistía mayormente en cruzar unas pocas palabras, por educación, en la Sala Común o en alguna clase. También les habían hecho alguna que otra broma inocente, por supuesto, pero no podía decir que las conociera demasiado, excepto por Perks, claro está, que estaba en el equipo de Quidditch. Y, extrañamente, ellas tampoco parecían interesarse en los Merodeadores. Además, era más raro aún que Evans anduviera por ahí con Snape; James sabía, como unos pocos en la escuela, que eran amigos. Incluso recordaba haberlos visto hablar en primer año como si ya se conocieran. No estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero le molestaba un poco que tuviera más interés en juntarse con ese Slytherin que con los Merodeadores. Pensar en Snape activó la parte de su cerebro reservada para las bromas.

— ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una bromita de bienvenida? – dijo repentinamente, mirando a sus amigos. Lupin suspiró y levantó sus ojos al cielo, pero no intentó disuadirlos. Peter aplaudió con ganas, y Sirius exclamó:

— ¡Exshelente idea! – Al decirlo, roció sobre Remus y James una serie de húmedas partículas que sus amigos prefirieron no intentar identificar.

— TRAGA, Sirius – pidió Remus, limpiándose la cara con la manga de la túnica.

— Lo shiento – contestó el moreno, haciendo lo que le pedían. – ¡Pensé que nunca lo pedirías, Jamie cariño! – dijo, sacando la varita de su bolsillo. Su amigo sonrió con malicia, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

— ¿Comida explosiva? No es demasiado, así Remus no se queja. – sugirió el moreno.

— Perfecto – dijo Sirius, sonriendo. Con idénticos movimientos de varita, James y Sirius susurraron algo ininteligible apuntando a los platos de las serpientes.

— Ohh no… – murmuró Remus con los ojos abiertos como platos pasándose la mano por el pelo – Me parece que tuvieron un error de cálculo.

— Pero, ¿qué dices? Está todo fríamente calculado, sólo terminarán bañados en comida, no le vamos a volar la cabeza a nadie – contestó Sirius sin despegar la vista de la mesa de Slytherin, en la cual la comida había empezado a burbujear casi imperceptiblemente. Remus levantó la varita para intentar evitar la catástrofe, pero James lo detuvo.

— Vamos, Remus, no es para tanto, ni siquiera sabrán que fuimos nosotros – le dijo, palmeándole la espalda. – Cuatro, tres…

— ¡Qué no ven que McGonagall está…! – comenzó a decir Remus, mientras James continuaba con la cuenta regresiva.

— ¡Cero!

No podría decirse que fue una explosión, pero el sonido de la comida al estallar fue suficientemente alto como para que todo el Gran salón se quedara mudo. Sirius había comenzado a reír en voz baja, lagrimeando con las manos en el estómago. La sonrisa de James, en cambio, se había borrado inmediatamente de su rostro. Peter, con los ojos muy abiertos, golpeaba suavemente a Sirius en el hombro, pero éste no lo notaba. Remus parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Cuando el moreno de ojos grises se dio cuenta de que nadie más reía, (lo cual era extraño, especialmente si su broma se dirigía a los Slytherin) se sentó derecho en su asiento y miró con cautela hacia el otro lado del comedor. Todas las serpientes estaban cubiertas de lo que fuera que estaba cerca de ellos al momento de la broma, pero curiosamente ninguna estaba gritando con cólera ni corriendo al baño a lavarse. El muchacho siguió recorriendo la mesa con la mirada y palideció: justo al lado de Nott, cubierta de lo que parecía mermelada de frambuesa, jugo de calabaza y una sustancia blancuzca inidentificable, se hallaba la Profesora McGonagall, lívida, con los labios tan apretados que estaban blancos de la furia y las aletas de la nariz agitándose peligrosamente.

El silencio probablemente duró solo unos segundos, pero pareció una eternidad.

— Potter y Black, los espero en mi despacho esta tarde después de clases – siseó. Era evidente que estaba más que furiosa.

La mujer agitó la varita con algo de violencia y en un segundo los alumnos de Slytherin y ella misma quedaron impecables. Sólo cuando el eco de los pasos de la Profesora McGonagall dejó de resonar en el Gran Salón, el silencio absoluto se quebró: muchos reían con ganas, varios prefectos murmuraban desaprobadoramente, y todos los Slytherin soltaban improperios, pero no se atrevían a hacer nada más frente al resto de los profesores.

— Bueno – dijo Sirius, – No fue exactamente lo que esperábamos, pero fue genial. – Remus lo miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

— Ah, vale. Llenar a McGonagall de porquerías y ganarse el peor castigo de sus vidas ha sido genial – dijo con una media sonrisa.

— Ha sido espectacular – contestó James, sonriente – Mira cómo se está riendo todo el mundo, y mira la cara de las serpientes…

— Además, Remus, no exageres, seguro es un castigo bastante duro, pero no creo que sea tanto como el peor castigo de nuestras vidas. Recuerda que ya nos han castigado millones de veces. – agregó Sirius

— Llenaron a Minnie de comida, ciertamente va a ser el peor castigo de sus vidas – dijo una voz detrás del moreno. Los merodeadores miraron en su dirección y se encontraron con una bonita rubia de Ravenclaw – Pero sí que ha sido genial, me costó mucho aguantarme la risa cuando vi la cara de McGonagall. –

James sonrió e inclinó la cabeza teatralmente, mientras Peter aplaudía otra vez.

— Ah, ¿así que te ha gustado, eh, rubia? Me imagino que lamentarás haber sido tan borde con nosotros en el tren – dijo Sirius, mirándola con superioridad.

Los ojos gatunos de Rebecca expresaron fastidio, pero una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

— Moon, Black, me llamo Moon. Sigo pensando que son un par de egocéntricos idiotas malcriados, – el licántropo no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante ese comentario, ganándose una mirada asesina del moreno de ojos grises. – pero sé reírme de una buena broma. Que el castigo les sea leve – les deseó la muchacha, alejándose con un involuntario contoneo de caderas, para luego ponerse a conversar con Lily y las demás. Sirius miró en su dirección fastidiado, y masculló:

— Jo, esa rubia es insufrible.

— Entonces ya puedes dejar de mirarle el culo, Sirius – bromeó James, ganándose un golpe bastante fuerte en la nuca.

— Ya dejen de discutir, y vámonos, que se nos va a hacer tarde – pidió Remus, levantándose y poniéndose la mochila al hombro – No querrán tener _otro_ castigo.

— Pff, bueno, vamos, nos toca con Flitwick. – contestó James malhumorado, poniéndose de pie también y frotándose la cabeza con la mano.

Los cuatro chicos cruzaron a paso tranquilo el Gran Comedor, charlando de trivialidades. Cuando ya estaban en la puerta, Peter tropezó, dando a Remus un manotazo en la cabeza mientras caía, buscando algo de lo que sostenerse. El licántropo retrocedió un paso, llevándose la mano a la cara, pero accidentalmente pisó a alguien, quien al intentar quitar el pie provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo de espaldas. Sirius se echó a reír mirando el revoltijo de piernas y brazos que eran Remus y la desafortunada pelirroja que pasaba tras ellos al momento del accidente.

— ¿Están bien? – preguntó la dulce Bree, que no pudo evitar sonreír cuando al levantar la vista, vio a Becca y Eli haciéndole señas desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, recordándole el tema de conversación del Expreso de Hogwarts. Por suerte fue la única que les prestó atención, porque a decir verdad no estaban siendo sutiles para nada. Ya se acordaría más tarde de fastidiar a su amiga al respecto mas tarde.

Samantha, riendo un poco también, había extendido la mano para ayudar al confundido chico de ojos miel a levantarse. James, a su vez, quiso ayudar a Lily, que miró su mano con desagrado y se levantó sola, frotándose el trasero.

— Ay, Lily, lo siento mucho, ¿te hice daño? – preguntó el licántropo preocupado.

— No pasa nada, Remus, estoy bien – contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

— Pero sí que eres torpe, enano – bromeó Sirius mirando a Peter, que se sonrojó.

— Lo siento, Remus, Evans.

— No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó la pelirroja haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras levantaba su mochila. Las muchachas retomaron su camino mientras Peter seguía tartamudeando disculpas a su amigo.

— ¿Pero qué problema tiene Evans conmigo? – preguntó James, molesto, observando a las muchachas con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Las palabras imbécil egocéntrico y malcriado te dicen algo? – preguntó Sirius, palmeándole la espalda.

— Ya, pero tú también lo eres y a ti no te odia tanto – contestó el moreno, ignorando la protesta de su amigo.

— Ah, pero eso es porque soy irresistible.

— Oh, cállate Sirius, deja de presumir – contestó James de mala manera, enfurruñado.

A pesar de las protestas de Remus, Sirius siguió molestando a James todo el camino al aula de Encantamientos. Cuando llegaron, sólo estaban allí las tres muchachas y Mary McDonald, que se había despedido de sus amigas de Hufflepuff y se había sentado junto a ellas.

Sirius entró, dirigiéndose hacia sus puestos usuales, en la parte de atrás del aula, pero James se sentó decidido detrás de Samantha, dejando caer sus libros estrepitosamente sobre el pupitre. Lily, sentada a la izquierda de la morena, giró sólo un poco la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada desinteresada, para luego seguir conversando con sus amigas. Los muchachos, algo sorprendidos, se quedaron parados en medio del salón, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Finalmente, Remus, sonriendo misteriosamente se sentó a la izquierda de James, detrás de la pelirroja. Sirius, con el entrecejo fruncido se sentó al otro lado del muchacho con anteojos, mirándolo inquisitivamente, y Peter se apresuró a seguirlos, colocándose a la derecha del moreno de ojos grises. Mary, sentada justo delante del chico de cabello color arena, los miró con curiosidad, y Brianna, con desconfianza, alejó su asiento sólo un poco del de Sirius, sentado tras ella.

La clase se desarrolló con normalidad, sin ningún tipo de percance, ya que ese día tocaba una lección teórica. Sirius estaba confundido con la conducta de James, que se pasó toda la clase con cara de mal humor, mirando fijamente la nuca de Lily. Finalmente, el moreno se resignó, reclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento, irritado porque su amigo no prestaba atención a sus propuestas de bromas. Cuando la hora terminó, los Merodeadores fueron los últimos en salir.

— ¿Se puede saber qué carajo te pasa, James? – preguntó Sirius mientras abandonaban el aula.

— Está molesto porque Lily no le presta atención. – contestó Remus, sonriendo burlón

— De hecho, parece odiarlo – acotó el regordete muchacho

— Cállate, Peter – dijo James, revolviéndose el pelo con la mano

— ¿Y a ti que te importa Evans? Sus amigas también nos ignoran. Son anormales – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. James suspiró.

— Tienes razón. No es normal que no se interesen en los Merodeadores – dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Oh, Merlín, ¿podemos ir a la siguiente clase ya? Antes de que sus cabezotas no pasen por la puerta. – pidió el licántropo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

...

_Bueno, después me cuentan qué les pareció :)_

**Naluma5:** _Me alegro de que te haya gustado la relación de Lily y Sev, y gracias por el apoyo de siempre!_

**Aurii22: **_Concuerdo completamente, Lily fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en la vida de Sev, y por celos a James terminó arruinando todo :( Es lógico que lo odie! Gracias por leer :)_


	10. Chapter 10: Adivinación

Hola a todos (que supongo serán uno o dos)!  
Perdonen que haya tardado en actualizar, pero es que empecé de nuevo la facultad y anduve con poco tiempo...

Espero les guste el Capítulo, y nada más para que se guíen un poquito, les dejo el horario de los Gryffindor (Eli y Becca, lógicamente tienen otros horarios. Con respecto a materias como Aritmancia, que no todos cursan, los alumnos que no la cursan tienen hora libre... Después ya van a ir viendo quién eligió que) Recuerden que en el medio van las comidas y eso:

**Lunes: Encant - DCAO - Adiv/Mugg - Aritm - Herbol  
Martes: Pociones- Pociones - Runas- CCM - Historia - Astronom  
Miércoles: Transfor - Ad/Mugg - Aritm - DCAO - Encant  
Jueves: Encant - Transfor - Herbol - Runas - CCM  
Viernes: DCAO - Pociones - Transform - Historia - (libre) - Astron**

Después me cuentan qué les pareció!

"Es condenadamente insoportable" se quejaba la pelirroja haciendo ademanes con las manos. Las tres Gryffindors conversaban paradas en la escalera de mármol junto con Eli y Becca, que estaba agachada junto a su mochila, revolviéndola en busca de quién sabe qué. Acababan de almorzar y estaban haciendo tiempo antes de su próxima clase. A lo largo de toda la mañana, James se había comportado igual que en la clase de Encantamientos, lo que había terminado por irritar a Lily.

"Esto… Lils, técnicamente, no te hizo nada" dijo Brianna, mirando de reojo a la muchacha.

"¿Qué no me hizo nada?" preguntó la aludida fulminando a su amiga con la mirada

"Vamos Bree, seamos realistas" acotó Sam, que estaba ya cansada de oír las protestas de Lily, pero también estaba harta de Potter "Es verdad que no le hizo nada, pero por algo estuvo siguiéndonos por el lugar todo el día y mirando a Lily como si quisiera perforar un hueco en su cráneo."

"A mi me parece que están siendo algo intolerantes…" insistió la pequeña morena.

"Bueno, ya me dirás qué tal te va caer tú también en la broma que Potter esté planeando para mí"

"Mientras no le pongas los cuernos a Lupin con Potter, todo bien" dijo Eli con una sonrisita malvada. Rebecca se echó a reír con ganas y se paró, poniéndose la mochila al hombro y sacudiendo su cabello con naturalidad, con lo cual el aire se llenó de un intenso y sensual perfume. Eli puso los ojos en blanco cuando un Gryffindor de quinto que pasaba por ahí chocó contra una columna por mirar a la rubia.

"Eli... " le advirtió Bree, divertida, temiendo por la salud mental de Lily, cuya expresión crispada demostraba perfectamente lo que pensaba al respecto.

"Pues por mí que esté con quien quiera, menos con Black" comentó Becca como quien no quiere la cosa. "¿Vamos?"

"Yo no elegí Estudios Muggle" contestó Lily, "Me toca Adivinación, así que los veo luego."

"¿Después de Adivinación estás libre?" preguntó Brianna echando un vistazo a su horario

"No, tenemos Aritmancia" contestó Eli con su propio horario en la mano "Y después a nosotros nos toca Flitwick, Bec." añadió mirando a su compañera.

"Ah, nosotros tenemos Herbología a la última hora" dijo Sam torciendo la boca en un gesto aburrido. "Así que recién podemos vernos todos juntos de nuevo cuando terminen las clases."

Una vez que Lily se hubo despedido para dirigirse a su clase, los cuatro amigos entraron al aula vacía.

"Apuesto cualquier cosa a que no dura más de dos meses en esa clase" comentaba Samantha, apoyando sus cosas en el primer banco, al frente de la clase, y sentándose sobre el pupitre.

"¿Tú crees? Está bien que Lils sea un poco escéptica, pero tal vez le termina gustando…" dijo Brianna, acomodándose a su lado.

"Lo dudo" la contradijo Eli, sentándose en la silla de Sam y comenzando a trenzar su cabello distraídamente "Por lo que he oído, la profesora Pitia no es una vidente real, y sus clases son bastante monótonas… Y aunque fuera una vidente real (pero evidentemente mala, si la gente supone que es una farsante), la misma McGonagall dice que la Adivinación es una rama muy imprecisa de la magia. Y me parece que a nuestra Lilita lo impreciso no le gusta nada."

En ese momento, los Merodeadores entraron al aula, y Sam no pudo evitar resoplar. Pero había algo extraño; no eran cuatro, sino tres muchachos.

"¿Y Potter?" preguntó Rebecca, extrañada –"Lupin, tienes que decirme cómo hiciste para separarlo de Black, tenemos un poco más de aire cuando hay sólo un idiota egocéntrico por habitación."

"Ya, contigo tenemos suficiente" contraatacó Sirius, que ya estaba pensando que la rubia tenía algo personal contra él. Una vez que todos se hubieron sentado, Eli volvió a preguntar:

"Hablando en serio, ¿qué pasó con Potter? ¿Está en la Enfermería o algo?"

"No, no le pasó nada" dijo Remus, sonriendo ante el hecho de que todos asumieran que James se había metido en problemas "Simplemente hubo un pequeño error con los horarios…"

"Le asignaron una materia que no había pedido, en lugar de Estudios Muggle. Estuvo discutiendo un buen rato con McGonagall" dijo Sirius vagamente, concentrado en tirar bolitas de pergamino arrugado a Rebecca. Bree, sentada a su lado, no pudo evitar reír ante ello. El moreno la miró con una sonrisa traviesa y le dio un puñado de bolitas.

"Sí, debería haberse quedado callado… Cuando McGonagall le dijo que fuera a la primera clase y que ella se haría cargo, James empezó a insistirle y la terminó irritando bastante. Sospecho que lo va a hacer tragarse unas cuantas clases de Adivinación antes de permitirle pasarse a ésta." acotó Remus.

"¿Adivinación?" preguntaron a coro los cuatro amigos, estallando en carcajadas frente a unos atónitos merodeadores. Si no habían escuchado mal, su amiga iba a tener otra razón para abandonar la asignatura.

...

Una vez se hubo despedido de sus amigos, la pelirroja se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la Torre Norte. Le pareció que conocía el camino, pero había acabado por perderse, aunque no le quedaba claro si había sido por culpa suya, de Peeves (que la había obligado a tomar otro camino para intentar escapar de los tinteros destapados que levitaban sobre su cabeza), o de un tal Sir Cadogan, un caballero terriblemente pomposo cuyo cuadro colgaba en el séptimo piso. Cuando volvió a encontrar su camino, la muchacha miró su reloj de pulsera y comenzó a correr: llegaba tarde. En el apuro, al doblar un recodo, colisionó contra otra persona que pasaba por el pasillo y cayó sentada al suelo.

"Ay, ¡lo siento mucho!" exclamó la pelirroja desde el suelo. Pero cuando levantó la vista, su expresión pasó a ser de desagrado.

"Pon más cuidado, asquerosa sangre sucia" le escupió el corpulento muchacho.

Lily se levantó de un salto y lo miró con superioridad. La verdad era que aquel Slytherin le ponía los pelos de punta, pero no lo demostró. Giró levemente la cabeza para mirar al acompañante del chico, y al reconocerlo, aflojó un poco los hombros. Era Severus. No dio señal de conocerlo, y él hizo lo mismo, pero la pelirroja sabía que su amigo no permitiría que nada le ocurriera. Tampoco iba a provocar al chico, eso estaba claro, pero lo miró a los ojos, desafiante. El Slytherin se tensó y sacó lentamente la varita de su bolsillo, pero Snape lo detuvo, sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza en un movimiento casi imperceptible para la chica, quien tampoco pudo distinguir qué fue lo que le susurró para disuadirlo.

"Apártate de mi camino" dijo el chico con impaciencia, empujándola hacia un costado al pasar. Severus pasó tras él, pero se dio vuelta para mirar a su amiga con una disculpa en la mirada. Lily le dedicó una breve sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Al llegar, subió rápidamente por la escalerita, rezando por que la clase no hubiera comenzado. Al atravesar la puerta, un aroma dulzón invadió su nariz, y tanto la luz tenue como la densa atmósfera parecían hacer fuerza para aplastarla contra el suelo. Lily miró a su alrededor, algo atontada. Varias mesitas redondas estaban repartidas por el lugar, y a su alrededor se agrupaban varios estudiantes sentados sobre pequeños pufs y sillones de chintz.

"Ahhhh" dijo una exagerada voz teatral que la hizo sobresaltar "Tal y como les dije, aquí tenemos al alumno que aún no había llegado. Pasa, querida, pasa, no empezamos la clase porque te estábamos esperando. Por allí hay una mesa vacía, tendrás que sentarte sola…"

Lily la miró con desconfianza sin despegar los ojos de la mujer hasta caer sentada en la mesa más alejada de la puerta. La pelirroja, como la chica aplicada que era, se dispuso a escucharla con atención.

"Bueno, mis queridos, yo soy la Profesora Pitia, y será mi deber este año introducirlos a los misteriosos e interesantes secretos de la Adivinación. Todo mago, bruja o _muggle_desea conocer el futuro, pero es un don que se les presenta a unos pocos privilegiados. Yo soy una de ellos: mi ojo interior es extremadamente poderoso. Muy pocos magos o brujas nacen con un don como el mío, y es que yo provengo de una larga estirpe de videntes. Mis antepasadas son las mismísimas pitonisas de la Grecia Antigua. Sin embargo, el ojo interior puede desarrollarse, y aunque nunca lleguen a adquirir mis capacidades, puedo lograr transformarlos en unos videntes prometedores. Siento muy buenas energías que emanan de gran parte de ustedes. De otros… no tanto."

El discurso estaba resultando increíblemente aburrido: Lily nunca creyó que fuera a sentir la necesidad de dormirse durante una clase. Probablemente el calor proveniente de la chimenea no ayudaba. Cuando sus párpados estaban cerrándose, escuchó que la puerta se abría con algo de violencia y abrió los ojos sobresaltada. La Profesora pareció sorprenderse mucho también, lo cual arrancó una sonrisa burlona a la pelirroja.

"Lo lamento, Profesora. Se equivocaron con mis horarios, no se suponía que yo asistiera a Adivinación. La Profesora McGonagall dice que asista a la primera clase y que luego arreglará el problema." la chica, lejos de la puerta y envuelta en la bruma que inundaba la habitación no veía a la persona que había entrado, y su voz sonaba demasiado amortiguada como para reconocerla. Lo único que pudo decir de ella fue que era una voz bastante maleducada, pero para ser sincera, no le importó. La Profesora Pitia no estaba cayéndole demasiado bien por el momento.

"Ahhh, sí" exclamó la mujer. Esa voz mística que le encantaba usar irritaba terriblemente a Lily –"Querido, pasa, pasa. Por algo estás aquí en lugar de en la clase que elegiste. Creo yo que deberías quedarte durante el resto del año" dijo, intentando ocultar la sorpresa que le provocó su repentina irrupción.

El muchacho emitió un ruidito escéptico y se dirigió con desgano hacia la mesa que le indicaba la mujer. Sólo una pequeña y difusa figura la ocupaba, y James no la distinguió hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Con cara de mal humor y el cabello rojo algo despeinado por los vapores aromatizados provenientes del fuego, estaba Lily Evans. Sin embargo, la chica parecía estar algo adormilada, porque su mirada lo pasaba por alto como si fuera transparente, y no se enfocaba en nada en particular. Quizás la clase no fuera a ser tan aburrida después de todo, al menos para James, quien dejó sus libros ruidosamente al lado de Lily, que cayó del puff dando un saltito, sobresaltada.

"¿Qué tal, Evans? Quién me iba a decir que viniendo a esta estúpida clase me iba a encontrar con mi pelirroja favorita."

La mirada que le lanzó Lily fue difícil de descifrar. No era el habitual desprecio, sino que pareció más bien desesperación e incredulidad, y vino seguida de un quejido lastimero, al tiempo que la chica apoyaba con frustración su frente sobre la mesa.

"¿Tanto te disgusta verme?" James lo dijo en broma, pero había algo de rencor en su pregunta.

Lily lo ignoró.

"Qué malos modales, pelirroja. ¿Y qué es eso de no prestar atención en clase? No le va a caer muy bien a la Profesora Pitia, que viene para acá."

Lily levantó la cabeza como si hubiesen accionado algún resorte, y el moreno con anteojos ahogó las carcajadas para no interrumpir la clase. Por supuesto, la profesora seguía en su lugar al frente de la clase, aún enfrascada en el tedioso discurso sobre el ojo interior.

"Serás idiota, Potter." dijo Lily con furia, volviendo a apoyar la frente sobre la mesa.

"Y tú malhumorada."

"¿No puedes volver a ignorarme? Me gustaba más cuando no recordabas que existía." pidió ella, la voz amortiguada por la posición en que se encontraba.

"Qué mal mientes, Evans. Ya sé que deseabas que te prestara atención."

La risita histérica que la muchacha dejó salir preocupó un poco a James; no fuera cosa de que los vapores esos fueran tóxicos y le hicieran perder el juicio.

"De todos modos, no te sientas importante. Te hablo porque esta clase es increíblemente aburrida. Incluso peor que Historia de la Magia. Y ni siquiera estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Tú sí."

"Cállate." y esa fue la última palabra que salió de sus labios durante el resto de la clase.

"Evans…"

_Ay, por Merlin. Potter. ¿Cómo demonios logró llegar a molestarme tanto en un solo día._ Además de la voz, alguien bastante insistente golpeaba a Lily en el hombro. ¿Por qué no la dejaban dormir?

"Evans…"

Un momento, ¿qué hacía Potter en su habitación?

"EVANS"

Ohh… No estaba en su habitación. ¡Demonios, se había quedado dormida! Lily se levantó de un salto maldiciendo entre dientes. Agarró todas sus cosas y las metió de cualquier manera dentro de su mochila, encaminándose hacia la puerta abierta de la Torre.

"Sí que tienes el sueño pesado, pelirroja" comentó con sorna James, que la seguía.

"¿De qué me perdí? ¿Qué hicieron?" preguntó con ansiedad. Aunque la materia fuera aburrida, Lily no podía aguantar perderse una clase.

"Nada importante. Pitia habló, y habló, y habló…"

"Bien. Gracias por despertarme." la muchacha dejó salir esa última frase con mucho esfuerzo. "Me voy a la clase de Aritmancia."

Tras decir esto, partió con prisa. En cuanto salió de la Torre, su cabeza se despejó. Claro que se había quedado dormida: entre el monótono discurso de Pitia, el calor que hacía dentro del aula y el olor dulzón que embotaba su cerebro, era lógico que no hubiera aguantado despierta.

Abrió la puerta del aula con delicadeza, pero no había nadie dentro. Después de todo, había llegado temprano. Se sentó adelante, como siempre, y sacó un libro de su mochila, dispuesta a leer mientras esperaba. Pero en cuanto lo abrió, escuchó una carcajada. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Eli.

"Hola."

A su amigo le brillaban los ojos y le estaba costando trabajo aguantar la risa.

"Hola, Lils. Me gusta tu nuevo look" y estalló en risas. Lily lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y, desconcertada, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

"¡POTTER!"

..

**Naluma5:** _Como siempre, muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional! Espero este capítulo te haya gustado :)_


	11. Chapter 11: No te metas con Lily Evans

**Hola a todos! MIL disculpas por tardar tantos meses en vovler a actualizar, pero estuve ocupadísima… Espero no haber perdido muchos lectores de los pocos que tengo por ello :/ Este capítulo no me gusta nada, pero es que estaba bloqueada, y la única manera de salir de ello era escribir, aunque sea un capítulo tan malo…**

"¡POTTER!"

Su largo cabello pelirrojo, que usualmente caía con naturalidad sobre su espalda, se balanceaba ahora sobre la cabeza de Lily, formando un cómico rulito en la punta. La expresión horrorizada de la muchacha debió provocar algo de lástima en su amigo, que se secó las lágrimas y dejó de reír.

"Ya, Lils, no te preocupes, no es para tanto. Sigue estando de un bonito color rojo, al menos no lo tiñó. Tan sólo pareces…bueno, a decir verdad, pareces uno de esos muñecos _muggle. Trolls,_ creo que los llaman, nombre estúpido, si me preguntas, ya que no se parecen para nada a los verdader…"

"¡No, Eli, no te pregunto! ¡Tan sólo haz que vuelva a la normalidad! – parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Es que tan dura como parecía, la pelirroja detestaba hacer el ridículo, y, como estaba descubriendo este año, lo detestaba aún más si el culpable era el imbécil de Potter."

"¡Pero si estás muy linda así!" se atrevió a soltarle el chico con una carcajada, ganándose un buen golpe en la nuca. "Ouch, Lil. Es que no sé cómo solucionarlo… probablemente fue un hechizo, quizás deberías ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey."

"No voy a ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey porque al idiota de Potter se le ocurrió que no le gustaba mi peinado" le espetó Lily revolviendo en su mochila hasta sacar un pequeño espejo de mano plateado. Al observar su reflejo, sus labios se pusieron lívidos por la ira.

"El lirio fue un bonito toque" comentó Eli, sentándose a su lado y señalando la flor que adornaba el peinado de la pelirroja, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a unos cuantos alumnos de tercero, que miraron a Lily sin disimulo. La muchacha se enterró en su silla, con el rostro tan rojo como su pelo, y se dispuso a pasar lo más desapercibida posible, fallando desastrosamente. Al entrar, la profesora Vector la observó con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada y se dispuso a comenzar la clase.

"Potter es hombre muerto" siseó la pelirroja, caminando a gran velocidad por los corredores con los libros fuertemente apretados contra el pecho. Detestaba ser el centro de atención, y más aún si lo era por lucir como un muñeco _muggle_

"Ya lo creo que lo es" susurró Eli para sí mismo con una sonrisita en los labios; ya estaba deseando disfrutar del espectáculo que harían Lily y el bromista de Potter.

Al verlos llegar, Sam hizo una expresión de lo más extraña, Bree se sobresaltó y Becca abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero desistió al ver las señas exageradas de Eli que le rogaba que no dijera nada. Lily parecía echar humo por la rabia, por lo que fue el muchacho quien contestó a las preguntas mudas de sus amigas

"Potter" y no hizo falta que dijera más.

Los dos Ravenclaws se despidieron de sus amigas y se alejaron bastante risueños hacia el aula de Encantamientos, mientras las muchachas se encaminaban a los invernaderos. Durante todo el camino, Lily no dijo una sola palabra, y Sam y Bree prefirieron no decir nada al respecto, ni bromear acerca del nuevo aspecto de su amiga, quien evidentemente estaba furiosa. De todas maneras, la muchacha soporto las risitas estúpidas y las bromas que le hacían otros estudiantes al pasar sin lanzar una sola maldición ni palabrota, limitándose a fulminar con su verde mirada a cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarla. Una vez fuera del castillo, la pelirroja aflojó un poco los hombros, ya que no había tantas personas que pudieran reírse de ella.

"¿Lils?" dijo Brianna, dubitativa, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

"No te preocupes, Bree, estoy bien. El que no va a estar bien es _Potter_" dijo su nombre con tanta rabia que la morenita de ojos azules se preocupó un poco. Samantha, en cambio, sonrió con satisfacción: Potter no tenía ni idea de lo que había provocado.

...

"Ya estoy ansiando verla" decía James sonriendo con malicia, apoyado despreocupadamente sobre la pared del invernadero 3. – Cuando se fue a su clase, no tenía ni idea

Al encontrarse con sus amigos, el moreno les había contado con lágrimas en los ojos y entre carcajadas acerca de su pequeña bromita. A Peter y Sirius les había causado mucha gracia, pero Remus lo había mirado con reproche, sin decir una sola palabra.

En ese mismo momento, alcanzaron a ver a un trío de muchachas que caminaban en dirección al invernadero. Sólo se distinguían sus siluetas: la pequeña figura de Boot, la alta Perks, y un cuerpito flacucho sobre el cual se balanceaba una mata de un cabello rojo oscuro que brillaba con la luz del sol. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir sus rostros, Remus sonrió un poco: James claramente recibiría su merecido. Sin embargo, el resto de los chicos pareció subestimar las chispas que emanaban de los inmensos ojos verdes de la pelirroja, quien se acercó decidida a ellos seguida por sus amigas. El licántropo observó que Boot parecía preocupada, mientras que Perks estaba disfrutando muchísimo de la situación.

Lily se plantó con seguridad frente a ellos, pero no saludó a Remus con su habitual simpatía, sino que miró fijamente al moreno con anteojos, que seguía recostado despreocupadamente sobre la pared. Al ver a la pelirroja, levantó una ceja y sonrió con superioridad. Sirius, que estaba de espaldas a las muchachas, se volteó y estalló en carcajadas al ver el resultado de la broma de su amigo. Grave error: Lily ya había tenido suficiente con las risas. Sin abrir la boca y sin siquiera sacar la varita de su bolsillo, la chica le propinó un puntapié con todas sus fuerzas. El moreno de ojos grises, que no se lo esperaba, gritó de dolor y se tiró al suelo agarrándose la canilla con una mano. James se enderezó de inmediato, y miró a la pelirroja entre fastidiado y sorprendido, mientras Remus luchaba por no reír.

"¿¡Es que estás demente!?" chilló Sirius desde el suelo, más herido en su orgullo que en su pierna.

"Callate, Black" siseó Lily, sacando la varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica, sosteniéndola con tanta fuerza que salieron de ella unas amenazadoras chispas rojas "Y tú, Potter" dijo furiosa, apuntándolo con la varita.

"Eh, Evans, ¿no te gustó el nuevo look?" dijo el aludido con una sonrisa petulante, pero en sus ojos podía verse algo de duda. Después de todo, la pelirroja sí que parecía un poquito desequilibrada. "A mí me parece que te ha quedado muy bonito. ¡_Accio!_" agregó, y con un veloz gesto de su varita consiguió desprender el lirio del cabello de la muchacha y tomarlo con su mano izquierda, pero lo soltó de inmediato: en el momento en que tocó su mano había comenzado a arder, y se convirtió en cenizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Peter miró alternativamente a la flor carbonizada y a Lily con terror. Sin embargo, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, llegó la profesora Sprout y todos guardaron sus varitas, entrando obedientemente al invernadero.

"Ni creas que se zafan de esta" le susurró Sam al oído a Potter mientras atravesaba la puerta tras sus amigas.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, aunque Lily fue víctima de varios ataques por parte de diversas variedades de plantas, que parecían encontrar su voluminoso y brillante cabello algo amenazador. Sin embargo, ella se mostró bastante tranquila, y Sirius, que la vigilaba a la distancia, creyó que la tormenta ya había pasado, por lo que los merodeadores ya se habían olvidado del tema cuando abandonaron el invernadero. Pero cuando iban camino al castillo, algo golpeó a James en la nuca. El muchacho se frotó el dolorido cuello con la mano y se volteó frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué demon—?"

"Tenemos una conversación pendiente" le escupió una enfurruñada pelirroja, quien había sido la responsable de arrojarle una roca con la varita.

"No, Evans, no quiero salir contigo" dijo James exhibiendo sus dos hileras de dientes blancos. Sirius soltó una carcajada, pero Peter se escondió detrás de Remus, que observaba la situación con cautela.

"ARREGLA ESTO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, POTTER" aulló la muchacha, agitando la varita con rabia y haciendo retroceder a James, que sintió un golpe seco en el pecho.

"¿Quién te crees que eres, Evans, para desafiar a los merodeadores?" replicó Sirius enojado, sacando la varita de su bolsillo.

"Tú no te metas, Black" contestó ella. James miró a su amigo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y el moreno guardó la varita nuevamente, con el fastidio visible en sus atractivos ojos grises. "Te crees que eres gracioso, Potter, pero sólo eres un egocéntrico y consentido niñato, que lamentablemente no tiene nada de cerebro para rellenar esa enorme cabeza." a medida que decía esto, iba dando golpes con su varita, que provocaban pequeños estallidos alrededor de los pies de James, que los evitaba con una agilidad pasmosa. "Ahora, _arregla esto_.

"Tú no eres quién para decirme qué hacer, Evans" le espetó el muchacho bastante enfadado. Había sacado su varita, pero no parecía demasiado dispuesto a usarla.

"¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para transformarme en un cono de helado gigante? Vas a solucionar este problemita _ahora_" lo amenazó la muchacha, acercándose peligrosamente al moreno con la varita en alto. James susurró algo y Lily salió despedida hacia atrás, no con demasiada fuerza, pero lo suficiente como para que su cara se pusiera roja de la furia.

"_Aguamenti!"_ un chorro de agua helada salió del extremo de la varita de la pelirroja y fue a parar de lleno en la cara del moreno, que levantó la varita nuevamente.

"Basta" dijo Remus con tranquilidad, desviando el hechizo de James con su varita "Déjense de niñerías. James, deberías disculparte."

"¡Pero si es ella quien me ha atacado!" dijo él, indignado

"Ya, vale, eso no ha estado bien, pero has sido tú quien ha empezado con todo este lío." mientras decía esto, Remus pronunció el contrahechizo y el cabello de Lily, con suavidad, cayó nuevamente sobre su espalda. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y James murmuró "_aguafiestas_", dándose media vuelta y siguiendo camino hacia el castillo.

"Gracias, Remus" dijo Lily, algo más tranquila

"No es nada" sonrió el muchacho, saludando a las chicas con una inclinación de cabeza para luego alcanzar a sus amigos.

"El caballero ha llegado para salvar a la damisela en apuros" dijo Sam sonriendo una vez que los merodeadores ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

"A mi me parece que la damisela en apuros era Black" comentó Brianna, y las tres muchachas rieron con ganas mientras comenzaban a caminar.

"¡Y no era un cono de helado, pelirroja!" gritó James desde lejos, dando vuelta la cabeza "¡Era una obra de arte!"

Lily levantó la varita dispuesta a estampar a Potter contra la pared de piedra, pero Bree se la arrebató de la mano y Sam le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

"Tranquila, Lils. A los golpes no le quitarás lo capullo."

"No deberías haberle vuelto el cabello a la normalidad, Remus" le reprochó Sirius

"¿Es que querías un golpe en la otra pierna, para equilibrar?" bromeó el licántropo.

"No es gracioso" murmuró el moreno "La loca de la Evans tiene fuerza"

Ese comentario hizo sonreír un poco a James, a quien no le había caído nada bien que la pelirroja lo desafiara.

"De todos modos, valió la pena" dijo con esa media sonrisa en el rostro "¿Han visto lo enfadada que estaba? Sus ojos verdes echaban chispas"

"Deberías dejar de fastidiar a Lily, James. Es una buena chica" pidió el muchacho de ojos miel.

"Precisamente"

"Además, querido Remus, esas niñas se han atrevido a desafiar a los merodeadores. Eso merece un castigo." acotó Sirius el licántropo negó con la cabeza, resignado, mientras abría la pesada puerta de madera decidido a ignorar los descabellados planes de sus amigos.


	12. Chapter 12: Clase de Pociones

**Bueno bueno, hola de nuevo :D Agradezco mucho los reviews, significan mucho para mi Los contesto al final del capítulo… Y bueno, a pesar de que no está teniendo mucho éxito, a juzgar por la falta de comentarios, aquí vengo con el capítulo 12… Espero les guste. Tardaré un poco en volver a subir porque me voy unos días a Perú por mis vacaciones.**

Lily despertó sobresaltada, sentándose en la cama de un salto y llevándose instintivamente la mano a la cabeza. Suspiró con alivio al sentir su sedoso cabello caer en forma de despeinadas ondas. Se frotó la cara con las manos, frunciendo un poco el ceño, para luego estirar el brazo hacia su mesa de noche y alcanzar el reloj. Ya casi era hora de levantarse, por lo que no tenía sentido intentar dormirse nuevamente; estúpida pesadilla, al menos no la había levantado en mitad de la noche. La muchacha sacó silenciosamente las piernas de entre las mantas y se calzó las pantuflas, arrastrando los pies hasta el baño y cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Aún adormilada, se plantó frente al espejo y observó su reflejo. Un largo y llamativo cabello rojo oscuro enmarcaba su pálido rostro y acariciaba su espalda con cada ligero movimiento de cabeza. A sus trece años, ese rasgo era lo único que a Lily le gustaba de su persona, y por eso se había puesto tan histérica cuando Potter lo transformó en una colorida escultura. Lo acarició con los finos dedos, dejándolo pasar a través de ellos como para asegurarse de que efectivamente seguía allí, y el rubor tiñó sus mejillas surcadas de pecas al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo algo superficial; pero toda niña o mujer tiene algo de vanidad. Se quedó allí parada un rato más, observándose. Su cara no tenía, como la de muchas preadolescentes, dejos de la redondez de la infancia, sino que su delicada mandíbula y sus pómulos estaban bien marcados. A decir verdad, siempre había sido más bien flacucha; su cuerpo aún no había adquirido las curvas femeninas que muchas otras, como Becca, sí tenían. Lily tampoco veía en sus otros rasgos nada interesante, pero aquello no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Lo único que probablemente atraía más que su melena eran sus impactantes ojos verdes almendrados: la niña no tenía idea de cuántos niños se habían perdido, ni de cuantos muchachos se perderían en esos ojos que tan poco llamaban su atención.

Luego de ducharse y cambiarse, la pelirroja anunció a una despeinada Bree que las esperaría en la Sala Común para ir a desayunar. Bajó distraídamente las escaleras y se instaló cómodamente en uno de los sillones, echando una ojeada a una ojerosa chica de séptimo que parecía haberse quedado dormida sobre la mesa. Sacó un pesado libro de su mochila con cuidado, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo una suave voz la sobresaltó.

"Segundo día de clases y ya se queda dormida sobre sus deberes, definitivamente no quiero llegar al séptimo año."

"¡Remus! No te oí llegar" exclamó la muchacha, volteándose con una cálida sonrisa.

"Tengo que quitarme esa mala costumbre de asustarte siempre" sonrió a su vez el chico de ojos miel "Oye… siento lo de James. Es un buen chico, en serio, es sólo que—"

"No tienes que disculparte porque tu amigo sea un tonto engreído" lo interrumpió Lily, ignorando todo eso de que Potter era 'un buen chico'. "No es tu culpa. De hecho, fuiste tú quien me volvió a la normalidad."

El licántropo la observó con una sonrisa torcida que intrigó a Lily, quien no tenía manera de imaginarse que lo que el chico estaba pensando es que ella era tan cabezota como James. Negando imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, el muchacho se dijo que ni siquiera aunque viera una prueba con sus propios ojos, Lily se permitiría escuchar que el moreno era un buen chico. En ese momento, se oyeron unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras y ambos alzaron la mirada. Brianna, Samantha y Mary bajaban con una evidente mala cara, arrastrando los pies como si se dirigieran al paredón de fusilamiento. Remus miró a la pelirroja, abriendo la boca para preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella contestó:

"Doble clases de Pociones, y a primera hora de la mañana" el licántropo rió

"A decir verdad, las entiendo. Detesto Pociones." dijo

"De hecho, a mi me encantan" comentó la pelirroja, guardando su libro y levantándose del sillón.

"Lo sé" contestó el muchacho, saludándola con la mano y alejándose para dejarla con sus amigas.

Las cuatro Gryffindors desayunaron con la mayor lentitud posible. Tanto Mary como Bree y Sam detestaban Pociones; no sólo eran bastante malas en ello (sólo Samantha, que era una estudiante muy aplicada lograba resultados medianamente buenos de vez en cuando) sino que además eran dos horas seguidas, y tenían que compartirlas con los Slytherin. Siempre, cada año, las clases de Pociones eran con los Slytherin. La única a la que ello parecía alegrar era a Lily, que aprovechaba las clases para estar con Severus. Bree, Sam y la dulce Mary no podían comprender por qué, pero entendían que el chico era importante para su amiga, y respetaban el tiempo que ella tenía para estar con él.

"¡Sam, ese cereal ya no tiene ni gusto, trágatelo de una vez!" exclamó Lily algo exasperada con el codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla apoyada en su mano. La aludida alzó los ojos de su plato y entrecerrándolos le dijo, apuntándola con la cuchara:

"Que tú estés de buen humor porque Lupin te ha animado con unos besos matutinos y estés ansiosa por ir a revolver sopa maloliente con un puñado de serpientes descerebradas mientras Slughorn se mea en los pantalones por lo bien que lo haces no quiere decir que tengas derecho a apurar mi desayuno." tras pronunciar ese pequeño monólogo, la morena se llevó otra cucharada de cereal a la boca y la masticó con lentitud, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga de ojos verdes.

"¡Baja la voz!" contestó Lily irritada, mirando de reojo a los Merodeadores que desayunaban a escasa distancia de donde se encontraban ellas. Mary alzó una ceja y miró a la chica con curiosidad.

"¿Así que tú y Lupin? ¡Qué discretos son! No sabía nada. ¡Es bien guapo!" dijo sonriente. Mary no era aficionada a cotillear, pero era una romántica sin remedio.

"¿Qué es lo que escucho, Lils? ¿Has formalizado con Lupin y yo he sido la última en enterarme?" como si tuviera un radar para temas como ese, Rebecca se hizo un lugarcito al lado de la pelirroja y robó una tostada a un chico de segundo que estaba por metérsela en la boca.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que aclararlo? Lupin es mi amigo" Becca sólo la ignoró, dándole un mordisco a su tostada, pero Mary pareció desilusionarse.

"¿Y lo de los besos matutinos?" preguntó

"¿Quién ha andado a los besos con quién?" inquirió Eli, que se había acercado a la mesa una vez terminada la conversación con el capitán de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

"Nadie ha besado a nadie" contestó Lily secamente, comenzando a exasperarse. Se levantó de su asiento y poniendo su mochila en su hombro agregó "Y nosotras estamos tarde para Pociones."

Sam la miró irritada y dejó caer estruendosamente la cuchara sobre el cuenco.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos de una vez" gruño, y se paró también, caminando hacia la puerta. Mary acordó verlas en unos minutos y se fue a cruzar unas palabras con sus amigas a la mesa de Hufflepuff, y Becca se llevó a Eli (a quien no le gustaba para nada Herbología) a rastras hacia los invernaderos.

"Venga Lils, no te pongas de mal humor" le dijo Bree, caminando a paso rápido junto a ella para alcanzar a Samantha "Ya sabemos que no tienes nada con Lupin, aunque hagan una linda pareja."

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco ante este último comentario pero sonrió.

Una vez en las mazmorras, las muchachas vieron una figura desgarbada parada junto a la puerta. Su grasiento cabello caía sin gracia a los lados de su cetrino rostro, en el cual destacaba una nariz aguileña. Bree y Sam se deslizaron a través de la puerta con discreción, sin saludar a Snape pero sin dar muestras de desagrado tampoco. Lily sonrió y saludó a su amigo con un beso en la mejilla, que arrancó una sonrisa complacida al muchacho. Unos Slytherins que entraban miraron a la joven con disgusto, pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. Lily sabía que la despreciaban, no sólo por ser de Gryffindor sino por ser nacida de _muggles, _por lo que no pudo evitar ponerse tensa por un momento. Nunca habían demostrado querer evitar que Severus y ella continuaran pasando tiempo juntos, pero ella sabía que sí habían intentado persuadirlo de que ella no era el tipo de gente que le convenía. De todas maneras, que ellos supieran, los amigos sólo pasaban juntos las clases de Pociones, y tenían algún ocasional encuentro en la biblioteca o por los pasillos; Lily y Severus siempre habían sido muy discretos, y nunca habían demostrado hasta qué punto llegaba su amistad. Los alumnos mayores creían que a Snape simplemente lo atraía la pelirroja; aunque les costara admitirlo, y aunque nunca la tocarían por ser una sangre impura, era una chica bonita. Muy niña aún tal vez, y flacucha, pero bonita. Ya se le pasaría, pensaban. Cuando Snape creciera comprendería que era simplemente una sangre sucia más, y que había muchas otras muchachas sangre pura que realmente valían la pena. Sólo al final, en un futuro más que lejano se darían cuentas de cuán equivocados estaban.

"Hola" dijo él simplemente, y entraron juntos a la clase, sentándose en su lugar habitual, justo frente al profesor. Ambos eran excelentes en la materia, pero Slughorn sólo tenía ojos para Lily. A Snape, sin embargo, eso no parecía importarle, siempre y cuando la pelirroja tuviera ojos para él.

"¿Qué tal tu primer día?" preguntó alegremente ella, mirándolo sonriente. A Snape le encantaba eso de ella; cada vez que lo veía sonreía como si hubiera estado ansiando verlo todo el día. Lo hacía sentirse querido, y siempre se mostraba interesada en todo lo que él hacía o tenía para decir.

"Nada fuera de lo común." contestó el, escuetamente como siempre, pero imprimiendo en sus palabras una dulzura que sólo tenían cuando se dirigía a ella "¿Y el tuyo?"

"Lo mismo" La muchacha decidió omitir el incidente del cabello. Potter y Severus se odiaban terriblemente, desde el primer momento en que se vieron, y si bien Potter le caía bastante mal, prefería no provocar problemas. En ese mismo momento, las características carcajadas del chico en cuestión se escucharon resonar en el pasillo, y Lily no pudo evitar resoplar. Segundos más tarde, Potter apareció en la puerta, acompañado por Black, Pettigrew y Remus, quienes reían también. La muchacha los observó por un segundo, comprendiendo quizás por primera vez la fuerza de la amistad entre esos cuatro chicos. Sus facciones se suavizaron por un segundo, pero apartó rápidamente la mirada cuando el muchacho con anteojos alzó la vista y la vio observarlos.

Los cuatro muchachos aguantaron la risa hasta que el sonido de los pasos del malhumorado celador fue disminuyendo hasta volverse inaudible para ellos, momento en el que todos estallaron en carcajadas. Incluso Remus, que no solía aprobar las bromas de Sirius y James, había participado. El nuevo celador no parecía mucho peor que Apollyon Pringle, a quien los Merodeadores habían torturado durante sus dos primeros años de colegio; era igual de refunfuñón y desagradable, pero además tenía una estúpida gata que no dejaba tranquilos a los dos morenos ni por un segundo, y que además parecía desconfiar bastante de Remus. Sin embargo, ahora cualquier alborotador sería capaz de ver a la fluorescente gata a la distancia, al menos hasta que Filch lograra encontrarla y Madame Pomfrey diera con el contrahechizo adecuado. Entre risas, los muchachos se dirigieron a la mazmorra en la que se dictaban las clases de Pociones, comentando lo genial que había sido la idea de Sirius. Ya en la puerta, James alzó su mirada color avellana para encontrarse con unos llamativos ojos almendrados de color verde que rápidamente miraron hacia otro lado. El muchacho siguió observando su delicado perfil, su piel pálida, sus pequeñas pecas, y sonrió con suficiencia al notar el leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca algo forzada cuando vio que al lado de la pelirroja se sentaba tranquilamente una desgarbada figura que observaba a su interlocutora con avidez. El mal humor invadió a James en segundos, y Sirius lo notó de inmediato, suspirando casi imperceptiblemente al entender qué era lo que su amigo observaba. Sin decir una sola palabra, el moreno con anteojos se dirigió casualmente hacia Lily y se sentó detrás de ella, seguido por los resignados merodeadores, quienes se apuntaron mentalmente hablar con su amigo al respecto de este capricho que siempre había existido, pero que se estaba volviendo cada vez más evidente.

Momentos después, la voluminosa figura del Profesor Slughorn se hizo presente en la mazmorra, seguido por una acalorada Mary McDonald, que se sentó junto a Bree y Sam casi sin aliento. Luego de darles una rimbombante bienvenida, el profesor explicó brevemente cómo hacer una Solución Encogedora, anotando las instrucciones en el pizarrón con un golpe de varita y dando unas palmadas para indicando el comienzo de la clase. Mientras varios alumnos se levantaban a recoger los ingredientes necesarios del armario, el hombre se acercó a la mesa de Lily y Severus con una amplia sonrisa, y antes de que Snape terminara de levantarse para buscar lo que les correspondía, el hombre depositó frente a ellos las cosas que había utilizado para mostrar qué era lo que iban a necesitar haciendo un gesto al muchacho para que permaneciera sentado.

"Señorita Evans, ¡qué gusto volver a verla! ¿Qué tal su verano?" Lily le devolvió una amplia sonrisa llena de dientes blancos que distrajo un poco a James, quien había ido a buscar los ingredientes junto con Sirius pero permanecía atento a la conversación.

"Muy bien, Profesor, gracias por preguntar" contestó la muchacha con cortesía

"¿Cómo está, señor Snape?" dijo el hombre mirando al muchacho, que inclinó toscamente la cabeza a modo de saludo – Me imagino, señorita Evans, que su amigo la habrá puesto al tanto de todas las cosas interesantes que aprendió este verano en la convención. Es una lástima que se la haya perdido.

"Oh, ya tendré otras oportunidades" contestó ella con su encantadora sonrisa. En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de vidrio romperse y una irritada voz soltando improperios.

"Será mejor que vaya a ayudar al resto de los estudiantes, o me acusarán de favoritismos. Ya le avisaré de la primera reunión del Club de las Eminencias" dijo Slughorn guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja y dando media vuelta para limpiar con un golpe de varita a un enojado Black, que despotricaba contra James, quien se disculpaba distraído.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Lily y Severus comenzaron a preparar aplicadamente su poción sin ninguna dificultad, mientras conversaban animadamente bajo la atenta mirada y el agudo oído de Potter.

"Si no me ayudas a cortar estas estúpidas orugas, te quedas con Peter y que a mí la poción me la prepare Remus" refunfuñó Sirius, que seguía malhumorado por el accidente con los mocos de troll y se había puesto a trabajar para ignorar a su amigo.

"Ya déjalo, Sirius" dijo el licántropo mientras picaba sus raíces de margarita "No está escuchándote. Al parecer, este va a ser un año complicado."

El moreno de ojos grises lo miró como si no comprendiera a qué se refería, pero en el fondo, lo sabía. Ya hablarían de ello con James más tarde.

"¿Y si le hacemos una bromita a Snivellus?" susurró repentinamente James, cuando Snape colocó un mechón de cabello rojo que se balanceaba sobre el caldero (corriendo peligro de mojarse con la poción) tras la oreja de Lily. La clase ya estaba por terminar, y esas eran las primeras palabras que emitía en dos horas.

"James, McGonagall ya los castigó ayer, ¿recuerdas? Todavía tienen que cumplir ese castigo. Además, la broma a los Slytherins incluyó a Snape" dijo Remus, sabiendo que era un caso perdido desde el principio.

"Ah, pero nuestro amigo Snivellus se merece una broma especial" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa, quien había olvidado su enojo ante la mención de las palabras 'Snivellus' y 'broma'.

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, los morenos se encontraron hechizando el caldero de Snape, cuyo contenido entró en forma de potente chorro en los orificios de la aguileña nariz del muchacho. Toda la clase estalló en carcajadas cuando la nariz de Snape comenzó a encogerse, y la pelirroja, hirviendo de rabia, se volteó y agitó la varita sin pensarlo, haciendo explotar el caldero de los sorprendidos bromistas, que se vieron bañados en una sustancia verdosa, que Remus removió con un movimiento de varita y un susurro inaudible. Lily estaba tan roja como su pelo, y sus amenazadores ojos verdes fulminaban a los merodeadores con la mirada. En ese momento, llegó el Profesor Slughorn, que estaba en el otro extremo del salón, y la muchacha se puso pálida al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. El hombre, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sólo atinó a pedir a Nott que llevara al furibundo Snape a la enfermería (en cuya nariz, ahora mínima, habían comenzado a salir unos horrendos forúnculos: la poción estaba hecha para ser ingerida, no inhalada), y a pedir a los involucrados que permanecieran en el aula hasta que el resto de los estudiantes hubiera abandonado las mazmorras.

Aunque Remus y Peter se quedaron también, Slughorn, que había visto todo desde lejos, los hizo retirarse, por lo que solo quedaron frente a él Sirius, James y la avergonzada Lily.

"Bueno, Potter, Black: lo usual. Si mal no recuerdo, tienen libres las tardes del Viernes; los espero en mi-"

"Tenemos castigo con la Profesora McGonagall, señor." lo interrumpió James

"Ah, veo que no pierden el tiempo. Bueno, la semana entrante, entonces. Y usted, señorita Evans…" comenzó el hombre, aún desconcertado "Yo, eh… No quiero castigarla, pero-. Aunque en realidad, comprendo que no fue su culpa… sin embargo" Slughorn no parecía estar muy seguro de qué hacer, por lo que Lily fue quien lo interrumpió esta vez.

"Lo siento, Profesor. No fue mi culpa, pero no debí haberlo hecho. Entiendo que tiene que castigarme." Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y la pelirroja le pegó un pisotón, que fue deliberadamente ignorado por el profesor.

"Bien, en ese caso, la espero el Viernes de la semana que viene a usted también, señorita Evans" contestó el hombre no muy convencido. La muchacha abrió la boca para protestar, pero prefirió callarse. Si el dúo dinámico se enteraba de que ella no quería estar en el castigo con ellos, le harían pasar una tarde más insoportable aún. La pelirroja fue la primera en retirarse, con la frente en alto y los libros fuertemente apretados contra su pecho.

"Señorita Evans" la llamó Slughorn a mitad de de camino. La pelirroja se volteó "10 puntos para Gryffindor por una excelente Poción Encogedora" dijo, señalando el caldero. Lily le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y abandonó las mazmorras, seguida por los sorprendidos morenos.

**Alguna crítica, comentario…? Alguien?**

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**KarenH**: Me alegro de tener una nueva lectora, y realmente, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar! Si James hubiera besado a Lily, seguramente se hubiera desatado una catástrofe, ya veremos qué pasa luego con eso:P

**Naluma5**: Muchas gracias por pasarte! Espero vuelvas a reengancharte, y cómo no, a pasarme por tu fic!

**Criistiii206**: Me alegro de que te haya divertido! Feliz año nuevo a vos también!


	13. Chapter 13: Chicas

**Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza, espero les guste el capítulo… Esto explica por qué elegí comenzar la historia en tercer año, cuando creo que los chicos empiezan a preocuparse por cosas que los niños no.**

La pelirroja decidió saltarse el almuerzo y caminar un poco cerca del lago para aligerar su enojo, pero no fue muy conciente de la hora y para cuando al aula de Runas Antiguas, casi todos los lugares estaban ocupados, lo cual no ayudó a mejorar su mal humor. Alcanzó a ver a Eli y Becca sentados juntos en la quinta fila, pero no se acercó a saludarlos, sino que sólo les dedico una sonrisa que salió más como una mueca. Prefería que no le preguntaran acerca del castigo. De todas formas, sus amigos lo entendieron, ya que se habían cruzado a las Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, que los habían puesto al tanto del reciente incidente. Atravesó a paso rápido el pasillo entre los bancos sin prestar demasiada atención, dirigiéndose a las últimas filas, donde aún quedaban algunos lugares libres, pero antes de que pudiera escoger un asiento, sintió que una suave voz la llamaba y se volteó.

"¡Lily! Aquí hay un sitio si quieres sentarte" El pálido muchacho terminó la frase con algo de duda, como si se hubiera arrepentido de ofrecerlo, o como si supusiera que la niña preferiría no tener que sentarse con él. Sin embargo, Lily se apresuró en ocupar el lugar al lado del muchacho en la segunda fila y le sonrió cálidamente. Unos tímidos ojos miel le devolvieron la mirada.

"Gracias, Remus. Justo se me ocurre llegar tarde para la única clase en que los primeros asientos en ocuparse son los de las filas de adelante." Le agradeció la pelirroja mientras sacaba su libro y pergaminos de la mochila. El muchacho esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Eso es porque el porcentaje de asistencia de nerds a esta clase es del 100%" Lily rió.

"Supongo que tienes razón."

"¿Te ha castigado Slughorn?" preguntó el muchacho. Extrañamente, a ella no le molestó que él le preguntara sobre el tema. Suspiró, apoyando la barbilla sobre las palmas de sus manos e inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

"Sip. Me he ganado un castigo. Mi primer castigo" contestó, frunciendo un poco los labios y el ceño.

"Este ha sido un comienzo de año algo movido para ti, ¿eh? No te preocupes, ya he tenido algunos (de los cuales no soy completamente responsable) y no son tan malos. Al menos a Slughorn le caes bien" la tranquilizó el licántropo, sonriendo una vez más. "¿Quieres?" ofreció, extendiéndole una barra de chocolate que sacó del bolsillo luego de que el estómago de la muchacha se quejó de la falta de almuerzo. Ella lo aceptó agradecida. Al mirarlo, a Lily le pareció que el chico estaba bastante cansado, incluso enfermo, a juzgar por su palidez y sus oscuras ojeras, más marcadas que lo habitual.

"¿Estás bien, Remus?" preguntó, enderezándose en el asiento y mirándolo más detenidamente. Lupin desvió la mirada con una sonrisa ligeramente temblorosa.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo cansado"

"Ya, me lo imagino, con esos amigos que tienes" el licántropo rió

"Aunque no quieras creerlo, son buenas personas, en serio. Bastante revoltosos, y algo egocéntricos. Ya se les pasará."

"Si tú lo dices… Sólo desearía que mientras dure su laaaargo proceso de maduración, me ignoraran." El muchacho de ojos miel volvió a reír. A la pelirroja le gustaba verlo reír, ya que sentía que no toda su vida había sido demasiado feliz. Lo mismo le pasaba con Severus, quien era huraño y antipático para la mayoría, pero Lily sabía que eso se debía a la infancia que había tenido, y por eso disfrutaba cuando lo veía contento y sonriente. Sonrió, y el muchacho la miró con curiosidad, sabiendo que la chica era una persona excepcional y comprensiva. Dios quiera que James no lo arruinara antes de que ella llegara a conocerlo, pensó. A pesar de no creer en la adivinación, nuestro joven licántropo era una persona muy perceptiva.

"Se la han tomado contigo este año" comentó él, sabiendo que en realidad, todo el problema había comenzado hace años, el día que a James se le había ocurrido irrumpir en el vagón de la temperamental pelirroja.

"Mira, si mencionas esto, te mataré dolorosamente, pero ya sé que deben de tener su lado bueno. Después de todo, veo que tú eres tan leal a ellos, y los quieres, por algo debe ser." Remus sonrió ante la amenaza de muerte, pasándose el índice y pulgar por los labios como si cerrara un cierre.

"Tus amigas también parecen buenas chicas, aunque algunas tienen su temperamento" agregó, pensativo "Aunque bueno, tú también lo tienes." Aclaró, alzando las cejas y sonriendo de lado. Lily entornó los ojos, pero también sonrió.

"Sí, son geniales. Bree me recuerda un poco a ti, porque es tan paciente y callada. Sam tiene un humor completamente ácido, ¡y tiene cada ocurrencia! Becca es terriblemente divertida, es imposible que le caiga mal a nadie, aunque quizás a veces su energía provoque desastres. Y Eli es muy especial, aunque puede ser algo excéntrico a veces. Se llevarían bien, ustedes dos." Remus la escuchó hablar de sus amigos asintiendo con la cabeza ante la información. La manera en la que hablaba de ellos el confirmó una vez que Lily haría lo que fuera por las personas a las que amaba.

Poco después, todas las charlas fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de la imponente profesora Babbling.

Pasada la hora de clases, mientras todos los estudiantes guardaban sus cosas y abandonaban el aula, Lily saludó a su compañero con un beso en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos, Remus" dijo, y se alejó de mejor humor que el que tenía al llegar a encontrarse con Moon y Rivers.

El licántropo guardó sus cosas y se encaminó a los jardines, donde tendría lugar su primera clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Mientras recorría los abarrotados corredores, el muchacho de ojos miel pensaba con resignación acerca del día que le esperaba mañana. Observó los rostros de los estudiantes que caminaban en la dirección opuesta, algunos conocidos y otros no, y se preguntó cómo reaccionarían si supieran que un hombre lobo caminaba entre ellos. Casi pudo ver como todos los rostros se transformaban en expresiones de terror, y se odió a sí mismo por ser quien era. Pero luego pensó en Dumbledore, y en que si no fuera por él, quién sabe en dónde estaría Remus ahora… El director no querría que anduviera llorando por los rincones, autocompadeciéndose. La mejor manera de pagarle por lo que había hecho por él era ser feliz en Hogwarts; un estudiante aplicado y responsable. Pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que pensarían los demás, y su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y caminó metido en sus pensamientos hacia el grupo de estudiantes que ya esperaban al profesor. Al acercarse, distinguió a sus amigos, y todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron. James se desordenaba el oscuro cabello indomable en un gesto más que familiar, riendo con los anteojos ligeramente torcidos, mientras Sirius soltaba una de sus estruendosas carcajadas, la picardía brillando en sus profundos ojos grises. Peter reía también, con ese nerviosismo característico de su persona. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír. Era feliz en Hogwarts, y eso se lo debía a sus amigos. Era lo único que realmente importaba.

"¡Eh, Remus!" lo llamó Sirius al verlo "¿Disfrutaste de la aburrida clase de Runas mientras nosotros descansábamos en la Sala Común?"El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

"La verdad es que fue de lo más interesante."

"Seeeguro" comentó el moreno distraído, moviendo la varita para hacer tropezar a un Ravenclaw que no entendía qué había pasado. El chico de ojos miel lo miró con reproche.

"Ya, Remus, admite que nos extrañaste tanto que estás considerando dejar la materia" acotó James en un tono dramático que hizo reír a Peter.

"Oh, si, como digas, James. De todos modos no estuve solo. Lily fue una excelente compañera de clase; ella no se la pasa intentando incendiar a los estudiantes que nos rodean, ¿sabes?"

"¡Nosotros nunca hemos incendiado a…!" James tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que su amigo le había dicho, y se detuvo antes de terminar la oración "¿Has dicho Lily?"

Sirius decidió intervenir antes de que su amigo empezara de nuevo.

"Y por ir a clase te perdiste del espectáculo que fue Petey, quedándose dormido en el sillón y gritando que las hadas querían llevárselo" El niño de color arena se puso completamente rojo, y aunque James frunció el ceño, no volvió al tema anterior.

Más tarde de lo que debería, llegó el jovial profesor Kettleburn, y luego de una breve explicación sobre los Crups (una criatura similar a los terriers Jack Russell pero con la cola bífida, completamente leal a los magos pero feroz con los muggles) les pidió que se pusieran en grupos de 3 para proceder a desparasitar a los animales. Los merodeadores se miraron y decidieron dividirse en dos grupos de dos (James y Sirius por un lado y Remus y Peter por el otro), y esperar a que los alumnos que hubieran quedado solos se les acercaran. Cuando casi todos estuvieron acomodados, el profesor Kettleburn los vio y dijo en voz alta:

"¿Alguien libre para acompañar a los señores Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew?"

Se oyó un chillido de emoción, seguido por una discusión entre susurros, y en menos de un segundo dos chicas, una de Ravenclaw y una de sus compañeras de Gryffindor, se apresuraron en llegar a su lado con una expresión de triunfo. En un principio, los merodeadores estaban algo sorprendidos; después de todo eran unos niñatos, pero su ego aún no había tenido tiempo de desarrollarse completamente. El dilema llegó a la hora de decidir cuál iba con qué grupo, pues el atractivo principal de pasar una hora entera con los merodeadores eran James y Sirius. Las chicas discutieron un poco por lo bajo, y el profesor terminó por hartarse de esperar y armó los grupos él mismo. A los chicos les daba igual, sinceramente, por lo que no se quejaron. Al final, los grupos terminaron siendo formados por Baker (la Ravenclaw), Potter y Pettigrew, y por Mulroney, Lupin y Black.

"Muy bien" dijo Kettleburn, llamando la atención de toda la clase."A cada grupo se le asignará un Crup: no lo maltraten y no malgasten la Poción Desparasitadora." Tras decir esto, repartió las criaturas y comenzó la clase.

"¡Hola! Soy Rachel Barker" se presentó su compañera de grupo con una sonrisa. Era muy bonita: tenía un largo cabello ondulado color castaño claro, ojos celestes y una boca rosada. Su rostro era más bien redondeado y su tez de un agradable color durazno. James no se molestó en presentarse; después de todo, toda la escuela lo conocía, y no era de esperarse que Peter lo hiciera, pero a la muchacha no pareció importarle. Parecía estar radiante de estar en su compañía. "¡Qué bonitos son! ¿No lo creen?" dijo, acariciando a su Crup. Peter asintió con la cabeza, pero James solo se desordenó el cabello, leyendo desinteresadamente las instrucciones escritas en el pote de Poción Desparasitadora. Su aparente falta de interés no pareció desanimar a la muchacha, que se acercó al moreno con el animal en brazos y se inclinó para fingir leer ella también el frasco. Un suave perfume cítrico invadió la nariz del muchacho con anteojos, que miró a su compañera de reojo. Peter simplemente se sentó ahí, mirando el vacío. No le importaba mucho que nadie le prestara atención siempre y cuando no lo hicieran tocar a la criatura.

"Bueno, no parece muy difícil. Si quieres yo lo sostengo y tú te encargas del trabajo duro" dijo Barker con una risita, aún muy cerca de James, quien estaba empezando a disfrutar la atención y sonrió con suficiencia.

"Me parece bien, Barker" contestó

"Dime Rachel" pidió ella, otra vez con esa tonta risita que hubiera irritado a cualquiera. Sin embargo, a James no le importó, y se revolvió el cabello una vez más con bastante arrogancia.

"Rachel, entonces" dijo con su encantadora sonrisa. La muchacha se quedo atontada por un segundo observándolo, para luego reír y ponerse el cabello detrás de la oreja.

"Muy bien, _James_" dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior tras pronunciar su nombre y mirándolo a los ojos. Cuando él le devolvió la mirada, ella se ruborizó y bajó la vista, acomodando al Crup entre sus piernas. "¿No crees que deberíamos ponerle un nombre?" preguntó. A James la idea le pareció algo estúpida, dado que no era su mascota, y que probablemente el animal ya tenía nombre, pero decidió darle el gusto a la niña, y lo nombraron _Terrence_. Mientras trabajaban, la chica no paraba de parlotear, mirando de reojo al moreno, que no tardó en aburrirse, y dejó de prestarle atención, pero ella no pareció notarlo.

De todas formas, a pesar de no escuchar una palabra de lo que ella decía, a James le encantaba la atención que ella le dedicaba, y así fue probablemente cómo su ego comenzó a crecer, retroalimentándose con el de Sirius, cuya situación no era muy diferente.

"Hola Black, Lupin" saludó la Gryffindor en cuanto su amiga se alejó sonriente a reunirse con sus compañeros de grupo. Tenía una voz grave y seductora, y unos párpados pesados y atrayentes, aunque sus ojos avellana no eran tan bonitos. Llevaba el cabello rubio lacio y corto, y tenía una nariz fina, al igual que sus labios. No era tradicionalmente hermosa, pero era atractiva. Sirius se apartó el oscuro cabello de los ojos y le dedicó una cautivante sonrisa.

"Qué hay, Mulroney guapa" saludó con un guiño descarado, sentándose despreocupadamente en el pasto. Lupin, a quien la muchacha no le caía demasiado bien, sólo le sonrió brevemente e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, sentándose también. Ella sonrió satisfecha y se arrodilló entre ambos muchachos, acomodándose allí como si hubiera ensayado cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Pueden decirme Lara" A pesar de haber utilizado el plural, miraba a Sirius, y Remus suspiró, aliviado porque la chica no pretendía que él participara de la conversación, pero también resignado, sabiendo que iba a tener que encargarse del Crup él solo.

"Pues yo soy Sirius para ti" contestó el moreno, sonriendo otra vez y logrando que Lara se sonrojara. Era bastante más atrevida que su amiga Rachel, y Sirius, al igual que James, estaba disfrutando mucho de la atención. Cuando se acercó Kettleburn con el animal, la rubia frunció la nariz con algo de asco y se recogió un poco la túnica, alejándola de él. Sirius rió y acarició al animal, pero fue Remus quien finalmente lo tomó en brazos y se dispuso a comenzar la tarea.

"¿Cómo es que no habíamos hablado mucho antes?" preguntaba Sirius a su interesada interlocutora mientras el chico de ojos miel examinaba al Crup.

"Oh, quizás es porque no me habías notado antes" contestó Lara fingiendo estar un poco ofendida, mirándolo intensamente.

"¡Cómo que no! Eres muy bonita, claro que te había notado" contestó él con fingida indignación, y la rubia rió con placer. Remus suspiró; Sirius era un mentiroso desvergonzado.

"Nos ha tocado uno totalmente infestado de Chizpurfles" murmuró tras terminar con la inspección "¿Me pasan los frascos? Se supone que tenemos que medir cuán llenos de magia están los parásitos para ver qué poción corresponde utilizar." Sus compañeros, inmersos en la conversación, no le prestaron demasiada atención, y el chico tomó los potes él mismo. La charla no era demasiado inteligente, consistía meramente en comentarios ingeniosos de Sirius, seguidos por una risita irritante y extrañamente aguda, considerando el tono de voz de la muchacha. Remus la miró de reojo y vio que todo en su postura buscaba atraer a Sirius, desde su mirada intensa y su boca entreabierta hasta sus estudiados encogimientos de hombros. El licántropo notó que su amigo estaba encantado y rodó los ojos. En ese momento escuchó una risita aguda pero diferente y se volteó para ver a Barker mirando a James y riendo, mientras éste sonreía seductoramente aplicando la poción sobre el animal. Suspiró y se concentró en su propio Crup, temiéndose que esto fuera a ocurrir en muchas otras clases.

La hora transcurrió sin demasiados incidentes; sólo un Crup que terminó algo herido porque un grupo de Slytherins había aplicado accidentalmente una poción demasiado fuerte; y la varita de Peter había quedado destruida, porque aunque James y Rachel habían desparasitado al animal bastante bien, estaban tan distraídos que no habían notado que un grupo de Chizpurfles había escapado y se había metido en el bolsillo del regordete muchacho, royendo la varita hasta la médula en busca de la fuente de poder mágico. Al final, Slytherin y Gryffindor perdieron unos 10 puntos cada uno, aunque fueron recuperados por Remus, que ganó 15 por ser uno de los que mejor lo había hecho, junto con un grupo de Hufflepuffs que ganaron la misma cantidad.

Cuando sonó la campana, los Merodeadores se encaminaron a paso de tortuga al aula de Historia de la Magia, y a Remus le costó bastante no poner los ojos en blanco ante la conversación de sus dos amigos.

"Por poco y no se me tiraba encima," iba diciendo James con tal arrogancia que quien lo hubiera escuchado hubiera huido para no ser aplastado por su cabezota.

"Ah, James, eso es porque eres un Merodeador. Ya lo verás, en poco tiempo _todas_ se nos echarán encima. Lara me ha insistido hasta que le prometí que teníamos que vernos en alguna salida a Hogsmeade… ya veré si tengo ganas de hacerlo." dijo Sirius

"Compañía no nos faltará…" contestó su amigo.

"Llegamos" anunció Remus con alivio, empujando a los dos morenos dentro del aula.

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Elizabethcullenpotter: Muchas gracias por el comentario! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo también!**

**Comentario anónimo: Como me agradeces por el comentario, supongo que sos alguien que conozco, pero no me di cuenta de quién! Perdón! De todas formas, muchas gracias! Espero te haya gustado este, y ya falta poco para el castigo!**


	14. Chapter 14: Confesión

**Capítulo 14. Si alguien lee, me gustaría saber qué le parece! Desde ya, gracias.**

Luego de una clase de Historia de la Magia particularmente aburrida, Lily, Brianna y Samantha subieron las escaleras charlando animadamente. Las dos muchachas parecían aliviadas de que la pelirroja ya estuviera de buen humor, lo cual no fue una sorpresa. A pesar de tener un carácter fuerte, el mal humor nunca le duraba demasiado a Lily. Una vez en el séptimo piso, las Gryffindor se dirigieron a la Torre Oeste en lugar de a su propia Sala Común, y antes de que pudieran acomodarse para esperar, escucharon la cantarina risa de Rebecca, que salía de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw colgada del brazo de Eli.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó el muchacho ofreciendo su brazo izquierdo a Sam, que rió ante el gesto. Bree los observó alzando las cejas y comentó con una sonrisa:

"Qué galante" El chico, aún con una muchacha en cada brazo, se acercó a ella como si fuera a decirle un secreto y murmuró.

"Es la única manera de mejorar mi reputación. La gente ya se piensa que soy algo anormal" Bree y Sam rieron, mientras que Lily puso los ojos en blanco y Becca le pellizcó el brazo, sonriendo.

"Esa reputación te la has ganado tú solito" dijo "Y mira que es raro que el resto de los Ravenclaw te consideren raro. Después de todo, todos lo somos."

"¿Y de qué clase acaban de salir?" preguntó Eli cambiando de tema luego de sacarle la lengua infantilmente a su amiga.

"Historia" suspiró Brianna alzando los ojos al cielo como si la palabra fuera sinónimo de 'Aburrimiento mortal'.

"Son unas exageradas. Historia es muy interesante" replicó Becca, y todos pusieron los ojos en blanco esta vez. "¡Vamos! Entran a la clase mal predispuestos, eso es lo que pasa,"

"Becca… la materia podría ser interesante, pero el Profesor Binns es simplemente incapaz de dar una clase más dinámica. Es mortalmente aburrido." contestó Lily. Rebecca era probablemente la única alumna en años que disfrutaba la clase del profesor Binns.

"Probablemente era aburrido incluso cuando estaba vivo." acotó Eli riendo.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso, Eli liberó sus brazos y abrió la puerta del aula de Encantamientos, dejando pasar a sus amigas y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Sigo pensando que debería haber una especie de Sala Común compartida" dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

"Por más que a Dumbledore también le gustaría, nunca la harían… Probablemente habría más peleas que otra cosa" contestó Sam sabiamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Al menos el profesor Flitwick nos deja usar su aula" dijo Bree "¡Es adorable! Si hasta nos ha dejado almohadones esta vez."

A fines de Segundo Año, cuando el profesor de Encantamientos se había enterado de que los cinco amigos se juntaban en los jardines o la biblioteca a conversar después de clase, les había ofrecido ese aula para los encuentros. "¡No me gustaría que se congelen en invierno!" Había dicho. "Pero debo pedirles que no se queden hasta muy tarde o la Profesora McGonagall me matará"

Rebecca se recostó boca abajo en el suelo sobre uno de los almohadones, y sus amigos se acomodaron a su alrededor. Lily, Sam y Eli sacaron además sus libros y pergaminos, para avanzar un poco con los deberes mientras charlaban. La rubia suspiró con resignación.

"Nerds. Pueden hacer eso cuando vuelvan a la Sala Común" Al final, Sam fue la única que le hizo caso.

"Creo que todos sabemos de qué tenemos que hablar hoy" Anunció Becca mirando sugerentemente a la pelirroja, quien levantó la cabeza de su libro de un respingo.

"¡No me gusta Lupin, y yo no le gusto a él!" Exclamó a la defensiva, provocando las carcajadas de todo el grupo, y sonrojándose al darse cuenta de su error.

"No era eso a lo que me refería, Lils" Aclaró Becca secándose las lágrimas una vez que pudo respirar normalmente otra vez. – Me refería al castigo.

"Ah" dijo Lily, bajando la vista a su libro nuevamente. "No hay mucho que decir de eso."

Rebecca la miró con los párpados entornados.

"¿Podrías empezar por explicarnos cómo pasó? " pidió Eli, tan educadamente que la pelirroja supo que le estaba tomando el pelo y lo fulminó con la mirada. El chico levantó las palmas de las manos, sonriendo. "Sólo pregunto. Nosotros no estuvimos ahí, ¿recuerdas?"

Lily suspiró y dejó la pluma a un lado.

"Ocurrió que Potter y Black hicieron una de sus estupideces, me enojé e hice reventar su caldero. ¿Contentos?" contestó cansinamente.

Sabiendo que no iba a agregar nada más, los Ravenclaw miraron a las otras dos chicas.

"Le metieron la Solución Encogedora por la nariz a Snape" aclaró la muchacha de cabello negro, mientras Bree miraba a Lily con una expresión algo difícil de descifrar. Ninguno dijo nada por un momento; no entendían muy bien a quién se le ocurría arriesgarse a ser castigado por alguien como Snape, pero no iban a reprochárselo.

"Bueno, Lils, no es tan grave. Es Slughorn, te hará clasificar alguna poción o algo." la tranquilizó el chico.

"Ah, pero eso porque no han escuchado la peor parte. El castigo es con Potter y Black" contestó la pelirroja con resignación. "Me harán la vida imposible."

"O, podemos encontrar la manera de que tú lo hagas" dijo Becca, y se pasaron la siguiente hora planeando infinidad de maneras de meterse con los Merodeadores, muchas de las cuales consistían en cortar, teñir o incendiar su cabello. Obviamente, Lily no iba a hacer nada de eso, pero fue divertido. Al menos le serviría de amenaza.

Cuando se hizo la hora de regresar a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, los cinco chicos juntaron y acomodaron todo y se subieron nuevamente al Séptimo Piso.

"Nos vemos mañana." se despidió Bree, saludando con la mano a Eli y Rebecca y volteándose para caminar en la dirección contraria con sus dos amigas.

Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, no tuvieron tiempo de pronunciar la contraseña, ya que alguien salía del orificio en ese mismo momento.

"¿Qué hay, guapas?" Las saludó Sirius con una sonrisa seductora, pero sólo Brianna sonrió en respuesta. Peter salió tras de él, mirando a Lily con un poco de miedo, y por último atravesaron el orificio del retrato James y Remus, que parecía muy enfermo y apoyaba su brazo sobre los hombros del moreno. El muchacho con anteojos se revolvió el cabello cuando vio a la pelirroja, y luego sonrió con superioridad al notar que ella se aproximaba a él.

"¿Remus, estás bien?" dijo ella, poniendo el dorso de su mano sobre su frente con preocupación. Él le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que llame a Madame Pomfrey, Lupin?" preguntó Sam con el ceño fruncido. Bree parecía tan preocupada como Lily, y miró a Sirius a los ojos, interrogante.

"No, no, no se preocupen. Estoy bien." Dijo Remus, intentando tranquilizarlas. Sus ojeras oscuras le ensombrecían la mirada, y los huesos de sus pómulos parecían resaltar demasiado. Gotas de sudor eran visibles sobre su pálida piel, y sus ojos miel expresaban cansancio. Sam lo miró con escepticismo, alzando una ceja, haciendo sonreír a James.

"Ya lo tenemos nosotros, no se preocupen" dijo el muchacho de anteojos, guiñando un ojo a Perks. "Lo estamos llevando a la enfermería, probablemente sea sólo una indigestión." Ahora fue el turno de Lily de alzar a una ceja, pero los chicos se pusieron en movimiento antes de que pudieran preguntarles nada más. Mientras entraba a la Sala Común tras sus dos amigas, Brianna se volteó, preocupada, y sus grandes ojos azules se cruzaron con la gris mirada de Sirius, quien le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de volver a voltearse y seguir camino a la enfermería.

...

"Si tenía que escuchar a Binns por cinco minutos màs, saltaba por la ventana" comentó Sirius, tirándose sobre el cómodo sofá rojo oscuro y lanzando la mochila sobre la mesa. Una niña rubia de primero que estaba sentada allí lanzó un agudo chillido, se ruborizó y saltó del sillón, corriendo hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de las niñas. Su amiga, que estaba sentada en un sillón frente a ella la observó subir y luego miró a Sirius, que miraba las escaleras con una sonrisita en el rostro. Cuando el chico le devolvió la mirada, la pequeña morena se puso como un tomate y se levantó de su lugar con los libros fuertemente apretados contra el pecho. Luego miró a James, que se había sentado junto a su amigo y la miraba con una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos, y con mucho autocontrol se alejó caminando lentamente en la misma dirección que su amiga. Cuando ya no pudieron verla, los chicos la oyeron subir rápidamente, y Remus suspiró, sentándose en el otro sillón. Peter se acomodó en el lugar en el que había estado la morena.

"Genial" dijo el muchacho regordete, mirando a los morenos con admiración.

"Lo somos, Petey" dijo James, sonriendo con suficiencia.

"Vamos a tener que aprender a vivir con ello" comentó Sirius con arrogancia, estirándose en su lugar y poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Guárdense eso para cuando estén en un lugar público" pidió Remus, recostándose sobre el respaldo del sillón. "Ya nos quedó claro. Son unos rompecorazones."

"Vaaamos, Remusín, que tú no tienes chicas porque no quieres" contestó Sirius en tono burlón. El licántropo no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Son imposibles" dijo.

"Pero nos amas" replicó James, haciéndolo reír. El moreno se enderezó los anteojos y observó a su amigo con detenimiento "Te ves mal, Remus."

"¿Hoy es luna llena, verdad?" preguntó Peter

"Baja la voz, Pete." dijo James, aunque la Sala Común estaba prácticamente vacía "En unas horas te llevamos con Madame Pomfrey."

"No necesitan acompañarme, James" contestó Remus con la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Cállate, Moony." – replicó Sirius sin mirarlo, observando a dos chicas de quinto que acababan de entrar.

"¿Moony? – preguntó el licántropo con una sonrisa, alzando una ceja. Sirius lo miró con inocencia.

_(*N/A Sí, dejé los motes en inglés porque me gustan más. Moony: juego de palabras con Moon, Luna, y con 'moony', distraído, soñador)_

"Te llamaré así cada vez que te pongas pesado con eso. Va contigo, eres un soñador sin remedio, y tienes cierta relación enfermiza con la luna. Te atrae prácticamente más que las mujeres..." El moreno tuvo que esquivar un almohadonazo cortesía de Remus.

"Lo que no me atrae es llamar la atención, Sirius. Y a decir verdad, tampoco me atraen chicas como Mulroney o Barker." Contestó el chico de ojos miel "Además, ¿quién querría estar conmigo, si supiera lo que soy? No merecería a nadie."

"¿Y qué tipo de chicas te atrae, Remus?" preguntó James, ignorando el último comentario.

"Para empezar, chicas que _piensen_. Que se respeten a sí mismas y a los demás, que sean buenas personas. Que sean sinceras, y que tengan una personalidad propia."

"Vamos Remus, que no te está preguntando con quién te quieres casar. Se refiere a una chica para pasar el rato: qué tipo de chicas te atraen; ¿morenas, rubias, pelirrojas?" lo interrumpió Sirius.

"¿Altas, bajas, flacas, curvilíneas?" siguió James. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

"Entonces, dices que te quieres casar con alguien como Evans, Boot, o alguna de ellas" comentó Sirius. El moreno con anteojos se puso tenso ante este comentario y Remus lo miró con cautela.

"Eso no fue lo que dije, Sirius." dijo, mirando al aludido con las cejas levantadas. "Pero ya que estamos en tema… Mira, James, entendemos que te guste Lily, pero no tienes que ponerte del humor que te pones cuando estás cerca de ella, porque los que la terminamos pagando somos nosotros. Además, no vas a conseguir nada comportándote de la manera en que te comportas. Lily no es como las demás."

"¿De dónde demonios has sacado que me…? – Empezó James, enderezándose en su asiento y fulminando al licántropo con la mirada.

"Ahórratelo, James." Interrumpió Sirius con expresión aburrida "_Es obvio. _Y te gusta desde primero. No te mientas a ti mismo, amigo." agregó, cuando vio que el moreno abría la boca para protestar "Puede que digas que nunca le prestaste más atención de la normal, y que simplemente es divertido molestarla, pero sabes que no es cierto." James no contestó y cruzó los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

"Durante primero y segundo simplemente te dedicaste a hacerle bromas como a cualquiera, pero sabes muy bien que desde un principio llamó tu atención" siguió Remus lo más delicadamente posible "Y está bien. Pero necesitamos que lo admitas, aunque sea en tu mente, para dejar de malhumorarte sin razón aparente cuando la ves con Snape, o cuando te ignora." El moreno con anteojos se removió en su asiento y miró al muchacho de ojos miel. "Cómo te comportas con ella, ya es otro cantar, y no es de nuestra incumbencia."

"Básicamente, James, te estamos pidiendo que dejes de ser un idiota con nosotros y con cualquiera a tu alrededor cuando la pelirroja aparece." Resumió Sirius. James miró a su amigo a los ojos y terminó por sonreír, recostándose con frustración sobre el sillón.

"Esa pelirroja me va a volver loco" dijo. Remus sonrió, satisfecho, y Peter esbozó una tímida sonrisita. Sirius, en cambio, lo palmeó en el hombro, diciendo:

"Eres un Merodeador, Jamie. En poco tiempo la vas a tener a tus pies."

Luego de un par de horas, Remus decidió que era hora de ir a la enfermería. Estaba muy débil y le dolía todo el cuerpo, y James tuvo que ayudarlo a levantarse del sillón.

"Gracias, James" dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. James le sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

"Gracias a ti, Remus" contestó. Sirius los miró con una fingida expresión de asco.

"Pero qué niñas son. Vámonos, antes de que se les caigan unas lagrimitas."

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Muchas gracias Naluma por pasarte a leer como siempre!**


	15. Chapter 15: Castigo y nuevos problemas

_**Bueno, capítulo 15! Es bastante diferente de los demás, porque el review de Hikari Katsurag me hizo notar algo que yo venía pensando: la historia venía lenta, y de que si no aceleraba un poco las cosas no iba a llegar nunca al séptimo año. Por eso tardé tanto en actualizar, porque estaba pensando en qué recursos usar para poder cumplir con loq ue me planteé al empezar a escribir (ver el desarrollo de la relación) sin escribir cinco novelas de 300 páginas  
Espero les guste, y si me comentan qué piensan!, muy agradecida!**_

_**Y muchas gracias a Hikari_Katsurag por un review tan útil**_

El resto de la primera semana de clases pasó más rápidamente de lo esperado, y pronto todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se habituaron nuevamente a la vida en el Castillo. Muchos, entre ellos Sam y Eli, ya se preguntaban cuándo serían las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch, y qué casa tendría el mejor equipo este año, mientras James Potter aseguraba a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo que Gryffindor sería el campeón de nuevo gracias a su increíble e innato talento como cazador, y por supuesto, gracias al resto del equipo que también era muy bueno. Lily, como era usual no perstaba mucha atención a toda esa cháchara deportiva; por supuesto que se alegraba mucho cuando los leones ganaban, y se entretenía en los partidos también, pero no le interesaba _tanto _como al noventa por ciento de la población mágica del colegio. Ademàs, esos días tenía otra preocupación en su mente: Remus. Luego de esa noche en que se lo habían encontrado saliendo de la Sala Común luciendo terriblemente enfermo, no lo había visto por el castillo, y cuando le había preguntado a Madame Pomfrey por él la mujer la había echado de la enfermería diciendo que los enfermos necesitaban descansar, y sutilmente eludiendo contestar qué tenía el chico. Luego de hablar sobre ello con sus amigos (entre quienes la dulce Bree también estaba preocupada a pesar de no conocer mucho a Lupin), había decidido que no tenía otra opción que preguntar a los merodeadores. Potter pareció gratamente sorprendido cuando se dirigió a él en Adivinación, pero sólo contestó con evasivas y un irritante tono de superioridad a sus preguntas. Al final la pelirroja se había hartado y había desistido, obteniendo los mismos resultados al preguntar a Sirius y Peter. Tan solo esperaba que Remus estuviera bien, y que retomara pronto las clases… Pero el viernes había llegado otra vez y no había rastro del licántropo.

"Va a pasar el tiempo más rápido de lo que crees, Lils" iba diciendo Brianna una vez que la última clase de la tarde hubo terminado. – Slughorn te va a dar algo fácil para hacer, no te preocupes.

"Por lo que me preocupo es por tener que pasar el tiempo con dos niñatos malcriados" contestó la pelirroja con un suspiro. "Pero bueno, yo me la busqué."

Cuando llegaron a la escalera, Sam se detuvo.

"Las dejo aquí" dijo "Quedé en encontrarme con Eli para volar un poco, tengo que subir a buscarlo. Bree, Becca se viene a mirar, así que si quieres después de acompañar a Lily puedes venir también."

"Ya veré qué hago, quizás debería ponerme con el ensayo de Transformaciones, que voy atrasada… ¡Nos vemos, Sam!" contestó la morena, saludando a su amiga con la mano. Lily sonrió con algo de resignación y se despidió también, continuando su camino hacia las mazmorras.

"¡Lils!" llamó Sam, bajando corriendo un tramo de escaleras para alcanzarlas "Me acaba de avisar Bailey que hoy a las siete son las pruebas para el equipo. Avisó con poca anticipación porque estaban programadas para el Lunes, pero los Hufflepuff tenían reservado el campo. ¿Puedes avisarle a Potter?" La pelirroja hizo una mueca pero asintió con la cabeza, saludándola con la mano como un soldado.

Una vez en el primer piso, las muchachas escucharon unas voces familiares.

"Está vez fue bastante duro, ¿eh?"

"Sí, bastante malo. Aunque hace tres días que ya estoy bien y Madame Pomfrey me ha obligado a quedarme." Al oír la segunda voz, Lily sonrió ampliamente y corrió hasta la puerta de la enfermería.

"¡Remus!" exclamó, abrazando al sorprendido muchacho. A su lado, Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa: aunque la pelirroja tuviera mal genio y fuera una aguafiestas, se notaba que quería al licántropo. "Me alegro tanto de que ya estés bien, ¡estaba preocupada! Y ninguno de tus amigos se dignó a decirme qué te pasaba" Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo sonreír a Brianna, que sabía que su amiga podía ser bastante insistente cuando se lo proponía.

"¡Lily! No tenías que preocuparte, ya estoy bien. Indigestión, como dijo James, y bastante fuerte." La muchacha clavó sus ojos verdes sobre él, escrutando su rostro, y en sus ojos pudo ver algo parecido a la ¿súplica? Fuera lo que fuera lo que había enfermado a Remus, él no quería decírselo, y ella lo comprendió. Sonrió con calidez, y el licántropo se relajó, sonriendo también.

Brianna tampoco lo creyó, y miró a Sirius a los ojos, interrogante. El moreno desvió la mirada, frotándose la nuca con la mano distraídamente: esos inmensos y redondos ojos azules lo hubieran obligado a decir la verdad si no lo hubiera hecho.

"Bueno, me alegro muchísimo de que estés bien. Cuando quieras te presto los apuntes que necesites, pero ahora tengo que irme al _castigo_." Al decir la última palabra, Lily frunció los labios y miró a Black con algo de rencor. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Si me esperas vamos juntos, pelirroja. Iba a acompañar a Remus a la Sala Común, Pete está allí haciendo los deberes de McGonagall." dijo.

"¿Y tu amigo? ¿Piensa saltarse el castigo? "preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos. "Y preferiría que me llamaras Evans." Sirius suspiró, exasperado.

"Claro que no, _Evans_. Probablemente ya esté allí; estaba volando un poco con la escoba, iba directamente a la oficina de Slughorn. – contestó."

"Yo acompaño a Lupin, Black, vayan tranquilos. Ya me iba a la Sala Común, yo también debería ponerme con Transformaciones" Se ofreció Brianna con un encogimiento de hombros. Remus la miró con el ceño algo fruncido. "Ya sé que no eres inútil, Lupin, pero si estás recién recuperado de una…_indigestión_, probablemente estás bastante débil. Además, ¿quién no disfruta de la compañía?" dijo la pequeña morena al detectar su expresión. Sirius sonrió ampliamente en agradecimiento, y se despidió de los dos Gryffindors, siguiendo a Lily que ya había comenzado a caminar.

"Eres bastante borde, ¿sabías?" dijo el moreno una vez que la hubo alcanzado.

"Me lo han dicho" contestó ella secamente. Sirius negó con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente y dejó de intentar conversar con ella.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a James recostado sobre la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Al ver a Lily, se revolvió el cabello.

"Evans, ¿era necesario que trajeras a mi amigo a nuestra cita? Ya estamos grandecitos para necesitar chaperones." Sirius soltó una carcajada, pero la pelirroja fulminó al muchacho de anteojos con la mirada.

Justo en ese momento, apareció el profesor Slughorn con la respiración algo entrecortada.

"Me había olvidado completamente del castigo" les dijo, secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo. Black susurró a Potter algo que incluía la palabra "morsa" y ambos rieron en voz baja. Lily los calló con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño con enojo. "Sólo tienen que clasificar y etiquetar los ingredientes del segundo armario, que están muy desordenados, y tirar todo lo que esté en mal estado. Espero que no tarden demasiado, porque la verdad tengo que… Aunque, señorita Evans, siendo que está usted aquí," dijo, interrumpiéndose en la mitad de la frase y mirando a Lily con algo de sorpresa, como si aún no concibiera que estaba castigada. "Confío en usted: los dejaré solos, sé que es responsable y no se irán hasta que esté todo terminado."

"Gracias, profesor." contestó la pelirroja con su cordial sonrisa. James la miró algo embelesado y Sirius tuvo que golpearlo para que dejara de hacerlo, pero los demás no parecieron notarlo. Slughorn sonrió agradecido y se fue a hacer lo que fuere que tenía que hacer.

Lily miró a los morenos bajando un poco los párpados, como si esperara que ambos fueran a desaparecer de allí dejándola con todo el trabajo. Los chicos la miraron con un par de idénticas sonrisitas inocentes, y la pelirroja terminó por sonreír un poco, pero lo ocultó rápidamente.

"Bueno, empecemos." dijo, entrando al aula y abriendo ambas puertas del polvoriento armario. Sirius tomó un frasco cubierto de tierra y sopló para poder ver su contenido, frunciendo la nariz. "Esto está podrido." dijo, y lo dejó a un lado. James se acercó y tomó un par de frascos también ante la sorprendida mirada de Lily. Potter la miró alzando una ceja.

"¿Qué te sorprende? Con tantos castigos tenemos que aprender a ser eficientes o nos pasaríamos horas en detención." dijo. Lily lo pensó un poco y le pareció coherente. "A menos que tú quieras que nos quedemos u poco más, pelirroja. Aunque tendríamos que pedirle a Sirius que nos deje solos" Black sonrió distraído, sacudiendo un frasco para intentar descifrar qué contenía, y Evans puso los ojos en blanco.

"Moco de Flobberworm, Black." dijo, apenas echando un vistazo al frasco que él sostenía. "Y Potter, a las siete tienes las pruebas de Quidditch."

"Vaya, que rápido. Parece que con Evans vamos a optimizar más el tiempo" dijo Sirius, aún mirando su frasco.

"¿A las siete? Demonios, mejor nos apuramos con esto." contestó Potter.

Trabajaron rápido, pero el armario estaba abarrotado de frascos de todos los tamaños, y parecía que nunca se acabarían. James y Sirius charlaban animadamente, mientras que Lily no abrió la boca en toda la tarde. Fue bastante aburrido, pero al menos no la molestaron. Cuando ya parecía que habían estado allí hace una eternidad, Potter comenzó a quejarse en voz baja.

"Ya, amigo, Bailey sabe que eres bueno, te guardará el puesto de cazador." lo tranquilizó Sirius, corriéndose el cabello de la cara con un movimiento de la cabeza. Lily los miró de reojo, y luego bajó la vista hacia su reloj de pulsera: ya eran las 6.45. Se mordió el labio y suspiró, mirando al techo.

"Vete, Potter. Black y yo terminamos con lo que queda." dijo monótonamente, mirando con aparente concentración la etiqueta de una botella roja. James sonrió, pero la chica no lo miró.

"Gracias, Evans." dijo simplemente, y salió corriendo de las mazmorras. Una vez que se hubo ido, Sirius miró fijamente a Lily con una media sonrisa. Al sentirse observada, miró de reojo al moreno, y pudo ver que sus ojos grises parecían divertidos.

"¿Qué?" le espetó, poniéndole un par de botellas entre las manos para que siguiera trabajando.

"Nada." dijo, negando con la cabeza y poniéndose serio, aunque sus ojos aún reían. "A veces no eres tan mala, pelirroja."

Una vez que el armario entero estuvo ordenado y clasificado, los dos Gryffindor subieron pesadamente los escalones de piedra. Cuando el chico vio que su compañera también se dirigía hacia las pesadas puertas de madera, le preguntó:

"¿Vas a ver a Perks, o Boot va a probarse también?"

"A Sam. Y no somos amigos, Black." aclaró con una ceja alzada. Sirius la miró y no terminó de darse cuenta de si lo decía con completa seriedad (al fin y al cabo no se caían bien) o de si hubo un destello divertido en sus ojos verdes. "Lo de hoy fue una especie de…tregua. Me vendría bien que me dejaran en paz, pero nada más."

"Ah, ya lo sé Evans. Todavía tenemos una pendiente contigo." dijo, guiñándole un ojo y abriendo la puerta antes de que la muchacha pudiera protestar.

Cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch, las pruebas ya habían terminado, y Sam se acercó a ellos sonriente.

"Veo que lo conseguiste de nuevo. "le sonrió Lily. En ese momento se les unieron Brianna, Rebecca, Eli, Remus y Peter, que habían estado en las gradas observando la selección de jugadores.

"Felicitaciones, Perks, volaste muy bien." dijo Lupin, cordial. Samantha se sonrojó un poco y se quitó el flequillo de los ojos. Mientras sus amigos la felicitaban, se acercó a ellos James con esa sonrisa petulante que a Lily le daba muchas ganas de borrar a golpes. Sirius lo recibió alzando sus dos pulgares y Potter levantó los brazos y bajó la cabeza como si estuviera siendo aplaudido por una multitud, y las ansiosas palmadas de Pettigrew no se hicieron esperar. Tanto la pelirroja como Sam resoplaron, mientras Bree negaba con la cabeza.

"Bien hecho, Potter." le dijo Eli mientras sus amigas se alejaban un poco de los merodeadores. James lo observó con expresión altanera, pero sonrió un poco al ver que era sincero.

"Como siempre." dijo. Eli soltó una carcajada. "Pero gracias, Rivers. Por cierto, mejor que tú y Moon no se aparezcan en los entrenamientos, que Bailey es bastante paranoico y ya lo oí acusándolos de espionaje." Rebecca pareció oír su nombre y se volteó.

"Dile que no se preocupe, que lo que yo vengo a ver son hombres, no técnicas de Quidditch." dijo, guiñando un ojo y sacándole a Lupin una media sonrisa. Sirius, en cambio, rodó los ojos y susurró un insulto poco decoroso, que lamentablemente la rubia escuchó y contestó con un simple gesto con la mano sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo.

"Bueno, las jugadoras de Gryffindor también son muy bonitas" dijo Eli más para sí mismo que para que lo escucharan, y se alejó en dirección a sus amigas, saludando a los merodeadores con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Qué no hay sólo dos jugadoras mujeres en el equipo?" Preguntó Sirius "Abbott (de sexto), que no es lo que se dice una belleza, y Perks."

"Perks no está mal…" comentó James. "Dejando de lado el humor de perros y tal."

"¿Cambió mucho el equipo?" preguntó Sirius, cambiando de tema.

"Nop, el mismo, sólo reemplazamos a Clearwater como bateador y a Dickinson como cazador, que terminaron el colegio el año pasado. ¿Qué tal el resto del castigo?"

"Nada mal. Evans y yo nos dedicamos a besuquearnos hasta que nos hartamos y recién entonces vinimos a verlos." Sirius tuvo que esquivar la escoba de James, que se dirigía directamente a su cara.

" Sirius, ¿no puedes callarte ni por un segundo?" suspiró Remus intentando no reír.

Los meses siguientes transcurrieron con tranquilidad y sin demasiadas novedades, y la fría temporada de lluvias pasó rápidamente. Los alumnos estaban cada vez más atareados, y el Quidditch era una de las pocas cosas que les permitía distenderse. El equipo de Gryffindor había probado ser tan bueno como se decía, y los Ravenclaw no se habían quedado atrás, siendo los principales candidatos a ganar la Copa juzgando sólo los primeros dos partidos. El primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade fue la otra gran atracción para los estudiantes mayores, especialmente para los de tercer año, que nunca antes habían ido.

Tal y como sus amigas habían predicho, hubo que sacar a rastras a Lily de Honeydukes, y la pelirroja aseguró que el único local que se le igualaba era las Tres Escobas, gracias a la deliciosa y reconfortante cerveza de manteca que servían.

Los merodeadores habían disfrutado del pueblo también, y habían gastado prácticamente todo lo que llevaban encima en Zonko, disfrutando con anticipación de sus futuras bromas. Al final del paseo, además, se habían encontrado con un grupo de chicas que los habían perseguido por el colegio toda la semana hasta que ellos habían terminado por invitarlas al pub local. Barker y Mulroney habían sido las afortunadas elegidas, y habían llevado consigo a dos de sus amigas (una Hufflepuff preciosa de ojos claros y una Ravenclaw de sonrisa deslumbrante), transformando la salida en una cita cuádruple, no muy del agrado de Remus. Y esas citas fueron sólo el comienzo de una larga lista, aunque terminaron por limitarse a citas dobles: James y Sirius y un par de chicas diferentes cada vez.

Como era de esperarse, muchos de los artículos de Zonko fueron utilizados en bromas dedicadas a los Slytherins, especialmente a Snape, pero también reservaron unas cuantas para Evans y sus amigos, quienes no encontraron nada divertido ser el nuevo foco de atención de los Merodeadores. Por supuesto, a su modo, se vengaron, dejando a los cuatro amigos con unos cuantos miembros doloridos cada vez que se metían con ellos.

Llegó Diciembre, y con él el ambiente navideño invadió Hogwarts.

"Genial, el fin de semana entrante tenemos visita a Hogsmeade, podemos comprar los regalos de Navidad entonces." dijo Sam leyendo la nota del tablero de anuncios. Había unos cuantos estudiantes en la Sala Común, pero frente a la chimenea los sillones estaban casi vacíos. Brianna, con sus libros y pergaminos desparramados por toda la mesa, estaba sentada en el suelo haciendo cualquier cosa menos la tarea de Encantamientos. Lily, que ya había terminado con todo, estaba recostada boca arriba en el sofá leyendo un libro muggle con la cabeza sobre el apoyabrazos, su largo cabello pelirrojo cayendo con naturalidad. Al lado de la mesita, junto con su mochila, descansaban sus zapatos.

Cuando Sam habló, Bree levantó la vista y sonrió.

"Menos mal, me va a venir bien un fin de semana para despejarme. Gracias a Dios que se acerca Navidad."

En ese momento atravesaron el orificio del retrato los Merodeadores, haciendo el escándalo usual en ellos. Sam soltó un quejido por lo bajo al verlos entrar: ya la tenían hasta la coronilla, pero Lily los ignoró.

Los cuatro muchachos se acercaron a la chimenea para calentarse: todos ellos tenían la nariz roja de haber estado en los jardines. Remus y Peter se sentaron en los dos sillones que estaban libres, y Sirius se acercó al fuego frotándose las manos. James, que había divisado a Evans al entrar, caminó hasta allí con arrogancia y se apoyo sobre el respaldo del sillón del licántropo, quitándose los guantes con lentitud sin dejar de observar a la muchacha, que no dio señal de notar su presencia.

"A ti te estaba buscando, Evans." dijo él, guiñando un ojo y revolviéndose el cabello. Lupin lo miró en señal de advertencia, pero Potter hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. Lily levantó la mirada con expresión aburrida, clavó sus ojos verdes en James por un segundo y volvió a bajar la vista a su libro, pero el moreno fingió no captar el gesto. "Me acabo de enterar de que el fin de semana que viene hay visita a Hogsmeade, y decidí hacerte un favor."

Brianna levantó la vista de golpe y miró a Lupin, que negó con la cabeza, resignado: James se estaba metiendo en un lío. Sam, en cambio, sonrió con algo de malicia, pero Lily siguió concentrada en su lectura.

"Ya que eres tan tímida, voy ahorrarte el problema. Sé que te mueres de ganas de salir conmigo, así que voy a invitarte a Hogsmeade."

Todas las Gryffindors de la sala, que estaban pendientes de las palabras del muchacho miraron a Lily con envidia, y algunos de los chicos dejaron de prestar atención a lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar la conversación. Bree y Sam, que conocían a su amiga, reconocieron de inmediato que el subido color rojo que había tomado la cara de la pelirroja no era vergüenza, sino ira, y a juzgar por su expresión Lupin pareció sospechar lo mismo. Lily cerró lentamente el libro y, enderezándose, lo depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa, mirando a Potter con aparente inexpresividad en sus ojos, pero él creyó ver en ellos un destello verde.

"Mira, Potter." dijo, con un leve temblor en la voz que dejó traslucir su enojo. "Te lo voy a decir una vez y quiero que te quede claro. Por más de que tú tengas la errónea idea de que eres una especie de dios a quien todas desean, yo creo que eres sólo un malcriado egocéntrico y prepotente. No me caes bien, y no quiero salir contigo."

Todas las mujeres de la habitación parecían indignadas, a excepción de Perks que parecía encontrar la situación muy divertida y de Boot que se mordía los labios esperando que Lily estallara de una vez. Sin embargo, la chica pareció darse cuenta de que eso iba a pasar si permanecía en la Sala Común escuchando lo que fuere que Potter pensara contestar, por lo que tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a las escaleras de las habitaciones.

Por una milésima de segundo, James pareció algo sorprendido, pero al instante gritó:

"¡Vamos, pelirroja! Tú sabes que sí me deseas. Pero si te da vergüenza lo dejamos para otra vez."

Y ése fue sólo el principio.

..

**¿Qué les pareció? Agradezco los reviews!**

**Respuesta a los del cap anterior:**

**Naluma: Muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo!**

**Hikari: Ya te envié un mensaje privado respondiéndote, y otra vez te agradezco mucho**

**Frad Ex Nox: Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Espero disfrutes este, y gracias por el review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Un paso más cerca

_**Cap. 16 up! Bueno, este capítulo es un poco más largo que el resto y tiene un poco de todo (Ya van a ver que el título se refiere a varias de las cosas que pasan en el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, díganme qué les parece!**_

_**CUARTO AÑO**_

La muchacha depositó con cuidado el periódico sobre la mesa con un suspiró, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Sus brillantes ojos verdes, que resaltaban en su pálido rostro cubierto de suaves pecas, expresaban angustia, clavados en el titular que se leía en la tapa de "El Profeta": OTRA FAMILIA MUGGLE ASESINADA. El artículo relataba que habían sido torturados por un grupo extremista de limpieza de la sangre, parte de una asociación de magos que se llamaban a sí mismos "Mortífagos", cuyas ideas parecían estar difundiéndose cada vez con mayor velocidad, adquiriendo más adeptos día a día. El líder de la organización se hacía llamar "Lord Voldemort", y día a día su nombre se hacía más conocido y temido por toda la comunidad mágica. Incluso se estaba transformando en una costumbre no pronunciar su nombre, como si el sólo hecho de hacerlo fuera a atraerlo a él y a la muerte y desgracia de las que se veía rodeado.

Lily se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello, cerrando los ojos y haciéndose una cola de caballo con ambas manos, para luego dejar caer su largo cabello pelirrojo nuevamente en su lugar. Su rostro, a pesar de ser anguloso y delicado como siempre, parecía haber cambiado: se notaba que la chica había crecido. Esto era evidente también en su cuerpo; aunque la larga túnica negra no permitiera notarlo, donde antes era flacucho y recto, ahora había curvas y una pequeña cintura de avispa.

También había crecido respecto a su personalidad: si bien siempre había sido una chica madura, ahora era más capaz de controlar su explosivo temperamento, lo cual permitía a los demás conocerla mejor: siempre había sido una chica muy dulce, pero ahora todos la conocían por ello. Era muy querida por la mayoría de sus compañeros y profesores, y todos la encontraban encantadora, incluso a pesar de que muchas veces su mal genio resurgía a la superficie, especialmente si se metían con sus amigos. Para resumir, era más popular ahora, aunque no fuera su intención, y eso había llevado a que muchos chicos que no la habían notado antes comenzaran a prestarle atención. Probablemente el cambio en su cuerpo también había ayudado; después de todo, estamos hablando de adolescentes guiados por las hormonas. Esto no había agradado mucho ni a Snape, ni a cierto merodeador de cabello negro, cuyas diarias declaraciones de amor posiblemente habían contribuido a la popularidad de la pelirroja.

Lily abrió los ojos nuevamente y recorrió la biblioteca con la mirada. Estaba bastante vacía, lo cual era de esperarse, ya que al día siguiente comenzaría la Semana Santa, pero de todas formas algunos estudiantes ocupaban las mesas a su alrededor. Una pareja llamó especialmente su atención: Un chico de cabello negro de rasgos aristocráticos y sedoso cabello negro acompañado por una pequeña morena de apretados rulos. La suave risa de Brianna resonó en la silenciosa biblioteca, y la muchacha se tapó la boca al notarlo. Black sonrió, mostrando dos filas de dientes relucientes y volvió la vista al libro, explicando algo en voz baja. Lily se sorprendió un poco ante tanta familiaridad, y frunció el ceño preocupada. Desde el año pasado, ambos habían comenzado a llevarse bastante bien (para el horror de Sam y Becca), pero la pelirroja temía que Bree llegara a sentir algo más por el merodeador, que era conocido por salir con todo lo que tuviera falda y romper el corazón de todas ellas. Al expresar sus temores a su amiga, ella había reído, asegurándole que simplemente eran amigos, y que tenía muy en claro cómo el chico se comportaba con las mujeres. A Lily no le costó entender por qué se llevaban bien: Sirius, a pesar de ser egocéntrico y creído, era un chico divertido e inteligente, y Brianna tenía una personalidad tan tranquila y tolerante que no le importaba para nada que Black fuera bastante imbécil, y al soportar ese rasgo de su personalidad, podía ver más allá, y conocer a la persona que, según Lupin siempre aseguraba, Sirius era en realidad. Remus se parecía bastante a Bree en eso.

La pelirroja miró con más atención a su amiga, pensando en cómo había comenzado a desarrollarse su amistad con el moreno.

***Flashback***

"Sabía que terminarías por abandonar adivinación" dijo Sam desde el sofá una vez que Lily hubo llegado a ´la Sala Común e informado a sus amigas de la noticia.

"¿Tanto me extrañabas, pelirroja?" preguntó Potter con su habitual petulancia, sentado en uno de los sillones. Luego de dos meses completos de clases, la Profesora McGonagall lo había trasladado a la materia que había pedido originalmente, y James juraba que había tardado tanto en hacerlo para castigarlo por todas las bromas que había hecho desde primer año. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró, pero Bree, sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sillón de Sam, sonrió un poquito.

"Tu amiga te ha delatado." dijo Black sonriente desde el suelo, agitando un dedo en dirección a la morena y dejando su pluma sobre la mesa. "Dejaste la materia porque no podías vivir sin James."

"¿Qué hacen sentadas con estos?" preguntó Lily con un quejido, haciéndose un lugar al lado de Samantha que estaba despatarrada en el sillón. Lupin, sentado en otro sillón, alzó una ceja. "No te ofendas, Remus, que contigo no es el problema. Y contigo tampoco, Pettigrew." El muchacho regordete le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelirroja, pero la borró de inmediato cuando Sirius le tiró un bollo de pergamino.

"No estamos sentada con ellos; llegaron y se sentaron ahí, lamentablemente no los puedo echar. Y después del duro entrenamiento de esta mañana, no me siento con ganas de moverme hasta otro lugar a hacer los deberes de Aritmancia, la verdad." contestó la alta muchacha, estirando el brazo para alcanzar un libro que había caído al suelo.

"Ah, tendría que ponerme a hacer lo de Aritmancia yo también." dijo la pelirroja. "O quizás lo de Transformaciones" Brianna soltó un quejido, apoyando la cabeza en el sillón y cerrando los ojos.

"Había olvidado lo de Transfomaciones." dijo, frustrada. "Detesto Transformaciones"

"Pues no lo hagas." dijo Black sencillamente.

"¿Quién te está hablando a ti?" dijo Samantha de mala manera, y esta vez fue su turno de recibir una bolita de pergamino en el medio de la frente. "Te golpearía si tuviera fuerzas, pero no puedo moverme y mi varita está demasiado lejos. Recuérdame que lo haga más tarde."

"Ya me gustaría poder no hacerlo, Black." dijo Bree, estirando las piernas y arrastrándose sentada hasta la mesita frente a la chimenea. "Pero no tengo tu cerebro, necesito buenas notas en los trabajos o no me alcanzará con el examen."

"¿Sabes? Me caes bien, Boot." dijo Sirius, y James rió.

"A ti te cae bien cualquiera que te halague, Sirius." agregó el licántropo con una media sonrisa. El aludido le sacó la lengua infantilmente y Brianna rió.

"¿Ves? Eres simpática. A ver si le enseñas a tus amigas." dijo él. "Y sólo por eso te voy a ayudar con tus deberes de Transformaciones, es pan comido."

***Fin del Flashback***

Aunque sea difícil de creer, Black efectivamente había ayudado a Brianna con sus deberes, aunque sobre el final habían terminado distrayéndose arrojando bolitas de pergamino a sus amigos. Desde ese momento y poco a poco, los dos se habían ido conociendo un poco más, conversando entre las clases y cruzándose en la Sala Común, e incluso habían comenzado a llamarse por sus nombres de pila. No eran mejores amigos ni pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, pero se llevaban bien y cada tanto Sirius se ofrecía de ayudar a la muchacha con Transformaciones, como estaba haciendo ahora.

"¿Por qué tan preocupada?" dijo una voz a su lado, haciéndola sobresaltar.

"¿Por qué eres siempre tan sigiloso?"; preguntó Lily en voz baja con una sonrisa, levantando la vista.

"No soy sigiloso, eres tú la distraída" contestó Remus en el mismo tono. "¿Por qué fruncías el ceño?" preguntó, sentándose frente a ella y dando una mirada al periódico que descansaba sobre la mesa.

"De todo un poco... Los ataques a los muggles, principalmente, pero ahora pensaba en Bree" contestó ella con sinceridad.

"¿Te preocupas porque está con Sirius?" inquirió el perceptivo licántropo. Lily asintió con la cabeza.

"Tengo miedo de que sienta algo por Black, y de que él la lastime." dijo.

"Si te sirve de algo, Sirius siempre ha dicho que la considera una buena amiga." le aclaró Remus. "Se lo preguntamos hace no mucho tiempo; James quería saber si sólo quería enrollarse con ella, pero nos dijo que no era una de sus conquistas. Raro en Sirius, la verdad.

En ese momento, una curvilínea rubia se dejó caer en la silla junto a Lupin, inundando el ambiente con un aroma floral.

"Los dos tórtolos no paraban de hablar de Quidditch, así que los abandoné." dijo a modo de saludo.

"¿Tórtolos?" preguntó la pelirroja, extrañada.

"Sam y Eli." contestó, y Lily puso los ojos como platos. "Bueno, tórtolos no es la palabra adecuada. Pero que a Eli le gusta Sam, eso seguro, lo conozco. Ya le voy a extraer la información. Hola, Lupin." el licántropo rió.

"Hola." dijo. La rubia se quitó los zapatos con los pies y se recostó desenfadadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla. Lily levantó una ceja.

"Eso no le va a gustar mucho a Madame Pince." dijo.

"Qué más da, me saqué los zapatos, no me puse a correr entre las estanterías tirando los libros al suelo." contestó Rebecca encogiéndose de hombros y corriéndose el cabello ondulado de la cara con la mano. En ese momento, vio a Sirius y Brianna, y frunció la nariz. "Quien lo diría, Bree amiga de un merodeador. Tú no cuentas como merodeador, Lupin." aclaró.

"¿Debería sentirme halagado por ello? – preguntó él riendo, y la pelirroja rió también.

"Por supuesto." contestó la rubia sonriendo con picardía. "Yo no entiendo qué hacen en la biblioteca… Mañana empieza Semana Santa, por Merlín." agregó luego, abriendo un libro que había sobre la mesa y ojeándolo. Lupin sonrió.

"Mañana empieza Semana Santa, Becca, pero tenemos pilas de deberes que hacer, tú también deberías comenzar con algo." la regañó Lily, recuperando su libro y abriéndolo en la página indicada.

"Aburrida." murmuró la rubia, para luego dirigirse al licántropo. "¿Y tus otros dos amigos dónde están? Ellos deben pensar como yo: nada de deberes por hoy."

"De hecho, están en la enfermería… No deberían dejar a Peter practicar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fuera de clase." contestó él, negando con la cabeza. "Son sólo unas quemaduras, James acaba de acompañarlo… Todavía no entiendo cómo se terminó hiriendo a sí mismo."

En ese momento apareció Sirius, bastante agitado y dejó caer un pesado libro sobre la mesa.

"Creo que lo tengo, Moony." dijo, su voz temblando ligeramente de la emoción contenida. Parecía exultante. Tras él apareció Brianna con una expresión tan confundida como la que Lily tenía ahora.

"¿Moony?" preguntó Becca con sorna. Black la fulminó con la mirada y le alcanzó el libro a Remus, mientras sacaba un espejo del bolsillo de su túnica.

"¿Qué…?" comenzó a preguntar Lily, observando primero a Remus, que leía con concentración y sorpresa algo que ella no alcanzaba a ver, y luego a Bree, que se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

"James Potter!" dijo Sirius observando su reflejo en el espejo. Rebecca abrió la boca para burlarse de él, pero la cerró sorprendida cuando el rostro reflejado de Black se transformó en el de otro moreno con anteojos. "ames, creo que lo tengo" repitió Sirius en cuanto su amigo apareció. "Vengan a la biblioteca." Potter asintió con la cabeza y desapareció, y el espejo volvió a reflejar al muchacho de ojos grises.

"Es un espejo comunicador." explicó Lupin a las perplejas muchachas. Lily observó a su amigo con curiosidad: en sus ojos había aparecido un destello extraño, y la pelirroja no se daba cuenta de si era alegría o preocupación. Quizás ambos.

Ninguna de las tres chicas quiso preguntar a qué se debía tanto alboroto, porque en realidad, no era de su incumbencia, pero Lily observó de reojo el libro, intentando leer el título. Black lo notó y lo tomó, rápidamente guardándolo en su mochila, dándose cuenta recién entonces de que con la emoción del descubrimiento, había olvidado que ellas estaban escuchando sus palabras.

Poco después, entraron Potter y Pettigrew, cuyo brazo derecho estaba completamente cubierto de vendas, bastante agitados (de hecho Peter parecía estar a punto de morir ahogado) y se acercaron a la mesa.

Lily inmediatamente se enderezó, poniéndose a la defensiva y mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a James Potter, que al notarlo hizo una mueca involuntaria, para luego dirigirse a Black.

"¿Y?" preguntó, ansioso, mirando a su amigo y luego recorriendo la mesa con la mirada, buscando lo que Sirius había dicho encontrar. El chico de ojos grises palmeó disimuladamente su mochila e hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la puerta. James miró a su alrededor y comprendió.

"Si nos disculpan, señoritas." dijo, sonriendo a las tres muchachas. "Nos vamos."  
Remus se levantó de su lugar y las saludó con un "las veo luego", saliendo a paso veloz de la biblioteca tras sus tres amigos.

"¿Qué bicho les picó?" preguntó Lily a su pesar, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.  
"No tengo idea," contestó Brianna intrigada. "Sólo sé que estábamos tranquilamente haciendo mis deberes de Transformaciones, y Sirius comenzó a revisar un libro que estaba sobre la mesa. Creo que era de Transformaciones también, pero lo saqué por equivocación, porque era avanzado, como de séptimo año… Quise sacar un libro que estaba debajo de ése, que se abrió, y ahí fue cuando Sirius vio algo, porque como dije lo tomó, leyó un poco y se vino para aquí disculpándose a la pasada."

Antes de que la pelirroja o Becca pudieran opinar al respecto, James Potter volvió a entrar trotando a la biblioteca y se acercó a la mesa de las muchachas. Bree estaba a punto de preguntarle qué se había olvidado, pero el chico se revolvió el cabello y se sentó frente a Lily, que como estaba algo confundida bajó la guardia, olvidando que Potter era un idiota y perdiéndose por un segundo en sus ojos color avellana.

"¿Sales conmigo, Evans?" preguntó con una sonrisa inocente, y Lily soltó una carcajada. Al instante, tanto ella como James abrieron los ojos como platos, y antes de que él añadiera algo más, la pelirroja se apresuró en contestar.

"No."

"No me quedo a comentarte las desventajas de esa decisión porque mis amigos me están esperando. Sirius probablemente ya está bastante irritado. Hasta luego, pelirroja." dijo, guiñando un ojo y abandonando nuevamente la biblioteca.

Lily negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"Eso fue bastante tierno." comentó Bree observando la reacción de su amiga. Lily la miró, poniéndose seria, y dijo:

"Ha sido lo mismo de siempre. Potter siendo un pedante engreído que me invita a salir para molestarme."

"Pues yo creo que realmente quiere salir contigo." terció Rebecca, volviendo a ponerse los zapatos.

"Si quiere salir conmigo es simplemente para luego alardear porque le dije que sí." replicó Lily, testaruda, volviendo a enfocarse en sus deberes. Rebecca se levantó de su silla, dispuesta a marcharse.

"Como digas, Lils…" dijo. "Yo me voy, no me atrae para nada estar encerrada en la biblioteca un día como hoy."

"Me voy contigo," dijo Bree, tomando sus cosas y levantándose también. "¿Lily?"

— Me quedo, las veo después.

"Eres una idiota, James" le dijo Sirius en cuanto su amigo volvió a salir de la biblioteca, pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. – No tienes que invitarla a salir _cada_ condenada vez que la veas.

"Valió la pena: les juro que la hice reír." contestó el moreno con anteojos con una sonrisa triunfante.

"¡Bien hecho, James!" lo alabó Peter.

"No te emociones tanto, Pete. Seguro fue su imaginación" dijo Sirius, palmeando al chico de cabello color arena en la espalda y retomando su camino. "Les estaba diciendo, ¡lo tuvimos frente a nuestras narices todo este tiempo! Fue una casualidad que Brianna sacara ese libro por accidente y yo llegara a leer el pasaje sobre los Animagos, pero tiene toda la información que nos faltaba."

"¡Excelente!" exclamó James, pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Peter. "Estamos muchísimo más cerca que antes de lograrlo."

Para asegurarse de no ser escuchados, los Merodeadores decidieron juntar toda la información que tenían en su habitación, por lo que allí fue a donde se dirigieron. James, Sirius y Peter estaban muy contentos, y sus carcajadas resonaban por el castillo cuando ellos pasaban, pero Remus, en cambio, estuvo callado y taciturno todo el camino hasta la Sala Común.

Una vez en su dormitorio, Sirius sacó el libro de la mochila y Peter, con mucho esfuerzo, saco una pila de pesados libros de debajo de su cama mientras James se ocupaba de insonorizar la habitación con un hechizo muy utilizado entre los estudiantes desde hacía un año: el _Muffliato_. El licántropo simplemente se sentó en su cama, abstraído, sin decir una palabra. Al volverse para anunciar que ya podían conversar libremente, el muchacho con anteojos detectó la expresión de su amigo y se acercó a él.

"¿Qué ocurre, Remus?" preguntó con preocupación. El chico de ojos miel levantó la vista hacia su amigo y suspiró.

"No pueden hacer esto, James." dijo. Sirius se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él también.

"¿De qué hablas, Moony? ¡Pero si ya habías aceptado! No estamos haciendo las cosas a la ligera, ¡y ya casi lo tenemos!" exclamó el moreno mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

"No puedo permitir que haga esto por mí. Sí, acepté, pero no sonaba real cuando nos lo planteamos, no parecía que nunca fuera a ocurrir. Ahora estamos demasiado cerca. No es un juego, no es una broma más a los Slytherin, y el problema no es que van a romper centenares de reglas. El problema es que van a arriesgar sus vidas. No pueden hacer eso por mí." dijo el licántropo, y su voz se quebró en la última oración. Peter, sentado en el suelo entre los libros, levanto su cabeza color arena y clavó sus ojitos vidriosos en Remus.

"Queremos hacerlo, Remus." dijo. Una lágrima cruzó el rostro del chico de ojos miel, y una especie de sonrisa apareció en los rasgos de roedor de su amigo. Sirius se acercó a Peter y le palmeó la espalda con una media sonrisa

"Deja de actuar como si no lo merecieras. Sabemos que harías lo mismo por nosotros." agregó James

"Gracias." dijo Lupin, tras unos minutos de silencio. James y Peter sonrieron, y Sirius arrojó una almohada al licántropo.

"Jo, Moony, más te vale que no nos hagas una de estas escenitas cada vez que hablemos del tema." dijo.

"Prometido." contestó su amigo riendo y levantando la mano derecha.

Pasaron un par de horas revisando y resumiendo todo lo que tenían, asegurándose de no dejar nada de lado.

La Animagia es una habilidad que se adquiere, pero que sólo puede ser lograda por magos poderosos y hábiles. El proceso para conseguir ser un Animago es largo, complicado y peligroso, y para aprenderlo se necesita de mucha paciencia, determinación y magia. Durante el entrenamiento, es necesaria la varita mágica, pero una vez que éste haya terminado, el Animago podrá transformarse en su forma animal cuando quiera, con o sin varita. La ropa y elementos personales no son una preocupación, ya que durante la transformación estos pasan a formar parte del animal (esto es muy útil a la hora de reconocer Animagos calificados, ya que muchas veces pasan a ser las marcas que permiten reconocerlos; por ejemplo, unos anteojos de determinado formato pueden pasar a ser las marcas alrededor de los ojos de la forma animal, que permitiría reconocerlo y diferenciarlo de los animales normales.)

Cada Animago puede transformarse en un animal en específico, el cual no es elegido por el mago sino que refleja su personalidad y rasgos interiores. Por lo tanto, la forma Animaga es el reflejo de nuestra naturaleza interior.

Todo eso era, en suma, lo que los Merodeadores sabían acerca de los Animagos; a ello se le agregaban todos los pasos necesarios para aprender y lograr la transformación, y un grupo de desafortunadas consecuencias en el caso de hacerlo incorrectamente.

"Me pregunto cuál será mi forma Animaga." dijo James tirado boca arriba sobre su cama y practicando unos movimientos de varita. A su alrededor, siete jugadores de Quidditch vestidos de púrpura recorrían los posters pegados en la pared.

"Por Merlín, James, ya te sabes esos movimientos de memoria, a principios de tercero ya los teníamos dominados. Es hora de empezar con la parte más difícil." se quejó Sirius, caminando por la habitación.

"Mejor que sepan hacer lo más básico perfectamente antes de pasar a lo demás." lo regañó el licántropo, mirando a Peter de soslayo. Al muchacho regordete le había costado bastante trabajo dominar la primera parte del entrenamiento, pero con mucha ayuda había mejorado bastante, y ahora no parecía tan imposible que lo lograra.

"La parte más básica no es la que nos preocupa, Remus, es simplemente una clase más de Transformaciones. La parte importante es todo el trabajo interior y de concentración que hay que hacer, el aprender a controlar la mente para lograrlo." replicó el moreno de ojos grises "Quiero seguir eso, ahora que tenemos los últimos datos y podemos avanzar."

"Tienes razón, Sirius. Sólo quería tomarme las cosas con calma para variar." contestó James, sentándose derecho y dejando la varita a un lado. "Bueno, ¿y qué animales creen que serán?" volvió a preguntar.

"Apuesto a que Evans diría que una babosa o algo por el estilo." contestó Sirius, esquivando el envoltorio vacío de una rana de chocolate que voló como un proyectil en su dirección.

"Estaba vacío, Remus, tranquilo." rió el moreno con anteojos cuando su amigo se apresuró en guardar las ranas restantes en el cajón de su mesa de noche para que ya no pudieran ser utilizadas como armas.

"Yo probablemente me convertiré en algo genial, como un león." fantaseó Sirius, parándose erguido y sacando pecho. Remus negó con la cabeza.

"¡O un puma!" dijo Peter.

"O un cerdo, si nos guiamos por lo que algunas chicas dicen de ti" añadió Potter, en venganza, y esta vez fue su turno de esquivar una bola de medias.

"Las nenas nunca dirían de mí semejante cosa. Me idolatran." replicó Sirius con arrogancia, y sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Me voy a devolver los libros que ya no usaremos." dijo James, levantándose y tomando su varita, cargando unos cuantos libros en su mochila. "Ya es algo tarde, me llevo la capa."

"James, ¿me traes algo de comer?" pidió Peter tímidamente. Recién entonces cayeron en la cuenta de que se habían olvidado completamente de la cena. Como si hubiera esperado al momento indicado, el estómago de Sirius se quejó de la falta de alimento.

"Claro, Pete, traeré algo para todos. Gracias a Merlín que sabemos donde están las cocinas."

...

La pelirroja guardó los libros en los estantes correspondientes y se puso la mochila en el hombro con un suspiro. Se le había hecho algo tarde, pero había estado muy concentrada, y Madame Pince había tardado un poco en decirle que ya era hora de que se fuera a su Sala Común porque tenía cierta simpatía por ella, ya que era extremadamente cuidadosa con los libros. Al final, la mujer le había dicho amablemente (muy raro en ella) que lo mejor era que se fuera a su habitación.

Lily abandonó la biblioteca pensativa, pero esta vez no era Bree ni Voldemort lo que la preocupaba: estaba pensando en Potter. Sí, en el egocéntrico de Potter y sus molestas invitaciones a salir con él. Durante todo tercer año, desde aquella vez en la Sala Común, se la había pasado pidiéndoselo una y otra vez, en clases, pasillos, dejando estúpidas notitas escritas en pergamino metidas en su mochila. Y este año había seguido con el rollo. En un principio, Lily lo había encontrado bastante insoportable, pero pensaba que se le pasaría: era sólo una nueva manera de molestarla, además del sinfín de bromas de las que la hacía víctima. Pero no se había cansado, y a la pelirroja había comenzado a resultarle hasta ofensivo: no era una manera muy agradable de burlarse de una persona. ¿Y qué si Lily hubiera sido una chica crédula, y hubiera aceptado la invitación pensando que era real? Se hubiera reído de ella en su cara, humillándola. O quizás, si era como Rebecca decía, y el chico realmente quisiera salir con ella, y ella ingenuamente hubiera aceptado, probablemente hubiera dicho a todo el mundo que ella había dicho que sí, quizás incluso repartiendo que se había acostado con él o algo así. Por suerte Lily no era una de esas tontas adolescentes enamoradizas. De todas formas, no era muy agradable por parte de Potter.

Sí, Lupin decía que era un buen chico y un muy buen amigo, pero la pelirroja no veía esa parte de él, la verdad. Hasta donde ella sabía, Potter y su amiguito Black se dedicaban a cagarle la vida a Sev, a hacer bromas pesadas (algunas eran divertidas e ingeniosas, tenía que admitirlo), a alardear por ahí de su inteligencia y atractivo frente a toda chica, en fin: a pavonearse como si fueran los dueños del maldito mundo.

Pero hoy, ella se había _reído_ de algo que Potter había dicho. Mierda. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sí, había entrado a la biblioteca apuradísimo, como si hubiera olvidado algo, simplemente para invitarla a salir, pero Potter siempre hacía esas impredecibles estupideces. Bueno, había sido algo cómico, la verdad. Y ocurrente. Pero era Potter. A ella Potter no le causaba gracia, ni nada de lo que él hacía. No debería haberse reído, ni haber bajado la guardia así, sin importar lo bonitas que fueran las motitas marrones de sus ojos color avellana. ¿Qué? ¿Ella había pensado eso? No, no, no. Mierda. Potter no estaba bueno, y sus ojos tampoco eran bonitos. Bueno, un poco, pero no importaba, era un capullo arrogante.

Metida en sus pensamientos, la pelirroja había bajado las escaleras en lugar de subirlas, quizás por el hambre que tenía al haber olvidado la cena. Sus amigas no habían ido a buscarla, supuso Lily, porque muchas veces si estaba muy ocupada ella pasaba rápidamente por el Gran Comedor y regresaba a la biblioteca. Cuando vio las pesadas puertas de roble, Lily se dio cuenta de su error y se dispuso a subir a la Sala Común, pero escuchó unos pasos y se volteó. Saliendo de las mazmorras, dirigiéndose hacia quien sabe dónde, había un corpulento Slytherin, que ella conocía de nombre por ser amigo de Severus. Mulciber; un ser repulsivo y cruel que despreciaba a los nacidos de muggles y amaba las Artes Oscuras. El chico la vio, y un escalofrío recorrió a Lily al cruzar su mirada con esos hundidos y fríos ojos.

"Así que rondando el castillo por la noche, ¿eh, sangre sucia?" escupió Mulciber, aproximándose a ella. La muchacha no se movió, pero apretó fuertemente su varita, guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica – Parece que no eres tan santita a fin de cuentas. ¿Qué andas tramando?

"¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?" replicó ella con los dientes apretados.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, estúpida muggle?" contestó él enojado, acercándose aún más a la pelirroja y sacando la varita. En un rápido movimiento, la chica hizo lo mismo. "Eres bastante insolente, además de impura. De todas formas, veo por qué Snape se empeña en pasar el tiempo contigo." agregó, mirándola de arriba abajo con lascivia, lo cual asustó un poco más a Lily.

"Aléjate de mí, maldito idiota." contestó ella, enojada, y alzó su varita aún más.

"Esa no es la manera de hablarle a un Mulciber, niña tonta. Aprenderás a cerrar tu sucia boca sangre impura, _¡Confringo!_" gritó, agitando su varita. Pero Lily era rápida.

"_¡Protego!_" exclamó, sorprendida por el hechizo utilizado por el Slytherin: ¡la podría haber hecho volar en pedazos! "_¡Expelliarmus!_"

El intento de desarmarlo no funcionó: él también era rápido, y luego de defenderse se apresuró en levantar la varita nuevamente.

"_¡Expelliarmus!_" pero no había sido Mulciber quien había gritado, y su varita voló por los aires para aterrizar en las manos de un moreno con anteojos que estaba detrás de él. El chico levantó la varita nuevamente, pero Lily lo detuvo:

"¡No, Potter! Déjalo. Que se vaya." James miró con odio al Slytherin, y arrojó su varita en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras.

"Vete." dijo, apretando los dientes. "Vete, maldita escoria!" repitió cuando Mulciber no se movió. El Slytherin analizó la situación y debió de considerar que estaba en desigualdad de condiciones, porque con una última mirada de desprecio a los Gryffindors, desapareció por las escaleras. James miró a Lily con el ceño fruncido.

"Gracias, Potter." dijo ella con sinceridad. "Podría haberlo hecho sola, pero gracias."  
James sonrió.

"No es nada." dijo, volteándose y recuperando su mochila del suelo, metiendo dentro de ella una extraña y resbaladiza tela. Luego de ponérsela, levantó unos cuantos paquetes que habían quedado desparramados por el suelo. Ambos comenzaron a subir en silencio, y no dijeron nada por un buen rato.

"¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios hacías sola a esta hora?" le espetó Potter cuando ya iban por el cuarto piso. Lily se sonrojó y pareció ofenderse.

"No es de tu incumbencia. Para el caso, ¿qué haces tú solo a esta hora?" James agitó en el aire uno de los paquetes.

"Nos olvidamos de cenar." dijo. "Un merodeador sabe donde están las cocinas."  
"Oh." contestó ella, y su estómago rugió. James rió en voz baja, y sacó un muffin de chocolate de dentro de uno de los paquetes, tendiéndoselo a la pelirroja, que negó con la cabeza.

"No como comida robada, gracias." dijo, cruzándose de brazos. James levantó los ojos al cielo y suspiró.

"No es robada, Evans, los elfos domésticos adoran darle de comer a la gente. Créeme, he estado media hora negándome a llevarme un pollo entero que prepararon en cuanto aparecí." Lily lo miró a los ojos, aún desconfiada, y James agitó frente a ella el muffin.

"Sabes que lo quieres…" murmuró.

Era tentador. Y de chocolate. Estúpido Potter.

"Gracias." dijo ella luego de arrebatárselo de la mano. El resto del trayecto se mantuvieron en silencio nuevamente, mientras Lily se comía a mordisquitos el panecillo de chocolate.

Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, James pronunció la contraseña e indicó a Lily que pasara, entrando detrás de ella. Ambos se acercaron a las escaleras de las habitaciones en silencio, pero luego de subir un escalón, la pelirroja lo llamó:

"Potter…" el aludido, que ya había subido un buen tramo, asomó la cabeza. "Gracias." y subió rápidamente hacia su habitación.

_**Bueno, les gustó? Espero que sí!**_

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**Frad Ex Nox:** Qué bueno qu e te gustó! Espero hayas disfrutado este también. Y gracias por la recomendación! No conocía el sitio, y ya he comenzado a subir la historia allí.

**ArthurWeasley311291:** Qué gran cumplido, que te guste mi forma de escribir! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste también cómo comenzó la historia, en el momento en que James se interesa en Lils… Con respecto a tu pregunta, creo que te la contesté en el mensaje privado, esta vez actualicé más rápido pero ya a partir de marzo probablemente me tarde bastante más, lamentablemente. Ah! Y he tomado tu recomendación, este capítulo es un pelín más largo Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegro tanto de que te guste!

**Hikari Karsuragi**: La dedicatoria y el agradecimiento fueron sinceros! No mucha gente deja reviews y críticas constructivas como la tuya :3. Me alegro tantísimo de que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y también de que apruebes como van lelvando los chicos la relación. Espero este capítulo te guste también! Muchísimas gracias por el review!

Por cierto, sos ilustradora? Estàs en dArt? Porque también estoy e esa página y soy una activa crítica para los ilustradores!

**Naluma5:** Jajaja, exactamente! Es demasiado cabeza dura. Gracias por pasarte!


	17. Chapter 17: Citas

_**Detesto este capítulo… Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, estuve muuuy ocupada! Así que como quería subir algo, escribí este capítulo, que odio… Iba a incluir un pedacito más, pero como quería que esa parte estuviera mejor escrita, decidí esperar. Ojalá les guste! Porque a mi no :/. Al final respuestas a reviews! Les agradezco mucho a todos y perdón por la tardanza! Estoy muy contenta porque recibí más reviews en el canterior capítulo :D Gracias!**_

James abrió la puerta del dormitorio con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro, lanzando los paquetes de comida sobre su cama. Al instante, Sirius y Peter se abalanzaron sobre ella.

"¡Dios bendiga a los elfos domésticos!" exclamó el moreno de ojos grises, zampándose un panecillo de chocolate. El muchacho regordete tenía la boca tan llena de comida que sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

James dejó su mochila a un lado y se tiró sobre la cama de Sirius, mirando al techo con una expresión extrañamente embobada. Remus lo miró con los ojos entornados y preguntó:  
"¿Por qué tanta sonrisa?" El moreno se revolvió el cabello desordenado y se sentó, aún sonriente. Sirius, más calmado con algo de comida en su estómago, lo miró con sospecha.

"Te encontraste con la Evans en la Sala Común" aventuró, señalándolo con un dedo acusador. "Y por fastidiarla has tardado unos cuantos minutos más en traerme mi comida." El licántropo rió, acercándose a la cama para comer algo también.

"No, listillo, eso no fue lo que pasó" contestó James, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Pero sí tiene que ver con Evans." Su semblante cambió un poco al recordar lo acontecido. "Me la encontré cuando salía de las cocinas…"

"¿Evans fuera de la cama a estas horas? – interrumpió el chico de ojos grises, alzando las cejas. "Mira tú lo que nos venimos a enterar de la alumna perfecta" Remus lo miró con reproche.

"Estaba sola?" preguntó con algo de preocupación.

"Estaba con Mulciber." Peter se atragantó un poco con la comida y Sirius exclamó:

"¿QUÉ? "

"¡No estaba con él! Mientras salía, escuché unas voces que discutían. Lo escuché llamarla Sangre sucia" explicó James, inconscientemente apretando los puños al pensar en ello. Al pensar en que ese Slytherin había intentado herir a su pelirroja. "Y entonces la atacó… Lily se defendió, pero yo desarmé a Mulciber por la espalda." El chico de ojos miel frunció el ceño, preocupado.

"Malditos aspirantes a Mortífagos" murmuró Sirius, arrugando uno de los envoltorios vacíos.

"¿Y por qué sonreías, entonces?" preguntó Peter, extrañado. El moreno pareció recordar que estaba feliz y volvió a sonreír tontamente.

"Porque me ha dado las gracias. Dos veces." Sirius estalló en carcajadas, y al licántropo le costó muchísimo no hacer lo mismo. "Y se comió un muffin de chocolate que le ofrecí."

"¡Vaya, James, parece que se quiere casar contigo!" exclamó el moreno, pero el aludido lo ignoró. En un mismo día, la pelirroja se había reído de algo que él había dicho, había aceptado algo que él le daba, y había agradecido algo que él había hecho por ella. Tenía que ser alguna especie de record.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levantó de mal humor, y no le costó mucho recordar por qué. Mulciber, la falta de cena, y bueno, la existencia de Potter y el hecho de que hubiera tenido que ser amable con él. Aunque probablemente lo que más le molestaba era el que el chico hubiera hecho algo amable para con ella. A Lily no le convenía que Potter no fuera el niñato arrogante que ella sabía que era.

"¡Lily! ¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste en la biblioteca?" preguntó Sam al salir del baño y verla despierta. - al escucharla, Bree se removió en su cama y abrió los ojos.

"¡Lils! ¡Estaba preocupada! Pero estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida… No deberías quedarte estudiando hasta tan tarde, no es sano." dijo, aún algo soñolienta.

"No me di cuenta de la hora…" contestó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido. "Y luego tuve un pequeño inconveniente…" La muchacha relató a sus amigas lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Mary, que acababa de despertarse, no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en Mulciber, y Sam estaba indignada: quería ir a buscar a ese 'inmundo Slytherin descerebrado' y demostrarle por qué no se atacaba a sus amigas. Brianna, en cambio, suspiró, agradecida de que Potter hubiera estado allí.

Las tres amigas bajaron a desayunar, dejando a la adormilada Mary en la habitación y conversando acerca de qué harían en la semana. El Comedor estaba bastante vacío, ya que muchos estudiantes se habían ido a sus hogares a pasar las vacaciones de Pascua y muchos otros habían preferido dormir todo lo posible. En cuanto se sentaron, Eli y Rebecca, que ya estaban acomodados en la mesa de Ravenclaw, se levantaron y se sentaron junto a sus amigas. Lo primero que hizo el chico fue interrogar a Lily sobre sus oscuras ojeras, y la pelirroja se vio obligada a relatar la historia de su encuentro con Mulciber y su llegada tarde a la Sala Común una vez más. Como si lo hubieran calculado, los Merodeadores llegaron al Gran Comedor en ese preciso momento, y Sirius no pudo evitar hacer ostentación de su arrogante personalidad.

"Veo que estás relatando las hazañas de mi amigo James." dijo a Lily, sentándose al lado de Becca y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Brianna, sentada frente a él, lo miró con reproche, pero algo divertida, mientras la rubia se sacudía el brazo de los hombros con cara de pocas pulgas y Sam decía:

"Cállate, Black."

"Alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo" se burló él, mirándola de reojo y sacudiendo su tostada al hablar. "Pero continúen, me encanta escuchar cómo alaban a un Merodeador." El resto de los chicos se sentó a su alrededor, y podía verse que James no estaba seguro de si seguirle el juego a Sirius esta vez o no. Después de todo, no quería que Lily pensara que él sólo la había ayudado para luego alardear de ello. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no pareció enojarse con su amigo, y simplemente lo ignoró.

"En lugar de desperdiciar tus energías en fastidiarlas, ¿por qué no vas y haces explotar algo cerca de Mulciber y compañía?" preguntó Eli distraídamente, mirando su reloj de pulsera. Sirius pareció considerarlo un momento, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Probablemente lo haga. Pero la comida siempre está primero." dijo, para luego fruncir el ceño. "Oh. Y quedé en verme con esa Ravenclaw de tercero… Pero después de eso ya buscaré a Mulciber y me encargaré de él. Espero que Snape esté cerca también." Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, y el moreno de ojos grises se llevó un panecillo a la boca.

"¿Cgomo ze tshamabga?" preguntó luego de unos segundos, mirando a Remus y rociando con comida a la pobre Bree. Rebecca puso cara de asco y se alejó de él. El licántropo suspiró.

"¿Quién?" preguntaron al unísono los tres merodeadores.

"¿Y ustedes le entienden?" inquirió Eli, riendo, mientras Sirius contestaba.

"Gla shica" el chico tragó. "La chica, la Raven."

"¿Se supone que yo debo saber cómo se llama tu cita?" preguntó Remus, debatiéndose entre la risa y la exasperación.  
"¿Desiree?" aventuró el moreno de anteojos encogiéndose de hombros sin prestar demasiada atención.

"No, a ella al llevo a Hosgmeade el Viernes. Además es de Hufflepuff. Creo."

"Su nombre es Bailey, pedazo de mierda insensible!" Estalló Moon, dejando El Profeta sobre la mesa con enojo. "Y ha estado hablando y hablando de ti y su condenada cita por una semana, prácticamente asegurándose de que TODOS en la Sala Común la oyéramos, así que más te vale recordar su maldito nombre, o se la pasará llorando por los rincones por un mes, y no creo ser capaz de soportarlo."

"Epa, rubia, tranquila!" dijo Sirius algo sobresaltado, alzando las manos. "Bailey, listo, lo recordaré. ¿Será que estás celosa? Tengo algún rinconcito en la semana para ti, si quieres." agregó con voz seductora. Rebecca se acercó a él con los párpados entornados y una mirada intensa en sus exóticos ojos, y el moreno se sorprendió tanto que no supo reaccionar. Segundos después se apartó, sacudiendo su cabello rubio y tomando su mochila al pararse.

"Tú no podrías conmigo." dijo. "Y yo nunca saldría contigo, Siri-poo. Te has pasado a medio Hogwarts, y por más bueno que estés, eres un cerdo. Además, no eres mi tipo." y se alejó con su característico bambolear de caderas: ella también había quedado con un chico.  
Ese comentario dejó a Sam con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro por el resto del día.

"Tú amiga está loca." refunfuñó el moreno mirando a Brianna, quien sonrió un poco forzadamente, aunque nadie pareció notarlo. Black la miró mejor y rió: los rulos castaños de la muchacha estaban acomodados de cualquier manera, rebotando cómicamente sobre su cabeza cada vez que se movía "¿Te has peleado con el peine, eh, Bree?" La chica intentó en vano aplastar su cabello, pero desistió rápidamente. "Casi tan desastroso como el de James." agregó Black, y miró a su amigo, que había estado todo el desayuno extrañamente callado, al igual que Evans.

"Bueno, me voy." anunció Eli en ese momento, levantándose de su asiento. Sam frunció el ceño y lo miró. "Me voy a casa; mis padres pidieron a Dumbledore que me dejara irme hoy, porque aún estaban de viaje. Las veo en unos días, no me extrañen." agregó, guiñando uno de sus ojos claros e inclinando la cabeza antes de abandonar el Comedor.

"Supongo que sólo quedamos nosotras tres para ir a Hogsmeade el viernes…" suspiró Samantha, mirando a Eli atravesar la puerta – Becca seguramente ya ha quedado con alguien.

"Lamento decirte que serán sólo dos" agregó Potter, mirando a la pelirroja "Evans tiene cita conmigo el Viernes." La muchacha lo miró con aburrimiento, se levantó de su lugar, y sin una palabra se alejó majestuosamente, su melena de cabello rojo ondeando sobre su espalda.

"Buen intento - murmuró Remus, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Deberías dejar de intentarlo, nos vendría bien a todos." dijo Sam secamente, mirando al moreno, para luego levantarse e ir detrás de Lily. Bree observó a su amiga irse, y luego clavó sus ojos en Potter.

"Así no vas a conquistar a Lils, Potter. Estoy segura de que ya lo sabes, pero ella no es como las demás." dijo con seriedad. Luego sonrió cálidamente y se fue tras sus amigas, volteándose para saludarlos con la mano a mitad de camino. Los merodeadores la observaron irse, hasta que Peter rompió el silencio, diciendo:

"Es simpática. Me cae bien." Sirius sonrió y asintió una vez con la cabeza.

"Lo es," dijo James. "Todas ellas son chicas…diferentes."

"Chicas que valen la pena." aclaró el licántropo alzando las cejas.

...  
La pelirroja se acurrucó cómodamente en el sillón de la vacía Sala Común con un libro sobre sus rodillas. Bree y Sam habían salido a volar un rato para aprovechar el día, y Lily por supuesto había declinado la invitación: No se había subido a una escoba desde primer año, y no lo haría nunca si podía evitarlo. Además, ¡estaba helando fuera! El sofá frente al fuego era muchísimo más acogedor.

Pasada una media hora, Lily oyó el chirriar el cuadro de la Dama Gorda seguido por una risita musical, y apartó la vista del libro al reconocer la segunda voz.

"¿Quedamos el viernes, entonces?" dijo Potter seductoramente, y la muchacha se imaginó perfectamente la expresión de los ojos avellana del chico, que probablemente había causado que quien lo acompañaba dejara de respirar por unos segundos.

"Perfecto." susurró la vocecita, y la pelirroja supuso que Potter estaba besándola, ya que ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Pasados unos minutos, Lily emitió una falsa tosecita, e inmediatamente escuchó un ruido bastante desagradable; como si alguien estuviera usando una sopapa.

"¿Hola? "dijo el muchacho, sonando algo irritado. La pelirroja consideró fingir que no estaba ahí, pero terminarían por darse cuenta, así que se incorporó un poco en el sillón y asomó la cabeza con una falsa y amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Al verla, Potter se pasó automáticamente la mano por el pelo desordenado. La niña parada junto a él se llevó la mano a la boca y rió tontamente. Era de tercero, y muy bonita: Tenía un cabello negro y ondulado que le llegaba al cuello y una nariz respingada adorable, y sus labios eran rosados y abundantes.

"Oops. Lo siento Evans" dijo, mirando a Lily, y luego volviendo a posar su mirada sobre James "Nos vemos el viernes." agregó, parándose en sus puntas de pie y plantando un rápido beso en la boca del chico para luego subir corriendo las escaleras.

Potter y Lily se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, algo incómodos, y fue James quien rompió el contacto visual, acercándose y sentándose junto a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué tal, Evans?" dijo descaradamente en exactamente el mismo tono que había usado para dirigirse a Corner, lo cual irritó a la chica, quien lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué? Creí que estábamos en buenos términos ahora que has aceptado mi muffin de la paz y tal" Si Lily no hubiera estado molesta (por razones que ella no comprendía), probablemente hubiera sonreído, pero se contuvo.

"Tan sólo intenta no morrearte a tus conquistas en la Sala Común. Es bastante molesto para los demás." le espetó, metiendo el libro en su bolso con algo de fuerza y levantándose del sofá. James la miró dirigirse a su habitación algo extrañado.

A mitad de camino, la pelirroja se dio vuelta y lo llamó.  
"Ah, y Potter" dijo "No soy una damisela en apuros, y tú claramente no eres ningún 'noble caballero'. Puedo cuidarme sola, y lo sabes. Te agradezco que me ayudaras con Mulciber, pero no me parece algo para andar alardeando por ahí. Pero viendo que no puedes evitarlo, preferiría que no volvieras a…salvarme de nuevo." Y subió las escaleras antes de que James pudiera replicar. El chico frunció el ceño y pegó una patada al sillón.

"Mierda."

...

La semana fue bastante entretenida para los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts, ya que podían disfrutar del castillo sin tener que preocuparse por ir a clase. Bree, Sam yLily ya habían planeado qué harían en Hogsmeade ese viernes, ya que, como habían anticipado, Rebecca tenía una cita. Pero lo que no habían previsto era que no sería la única ocupada el fin de semana…

"¡Pero qué hermoso día!" exclamó Brianna, estirando sus piernas a la orilla del lago y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. "Esperemos que mañana siga así y no vuelva a hacer demasiado frío."

Junto a ella, Sam y Lily hacían sus tareas, mientras Becca, que hasta ese momento había estado durmiendo una siesta, se desperezaba.  
Ese día, inusualmente cálido para la época, todo el mundo estaba fuera disfrutando del sol.

"Estoy considerando seriamente dejar a Oliver" anunció la rubia, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano y bostezando. "Esperaré una semana o dos; ya le dije que iría con él a Hogsmeade."

"¿Y por qué?" preguntó Lily algo distraída, poniendo el punto final a su redacción de Transformaciones y levantando la vista.

"Es aburrido." contestó ella. "Me cansé."

"Si los dejas cada vez que te empiezas a cansar de ellos…" empezó a decir la pelirroja, pero se interrumpió, con la mirada fija en algo. Sus amigas se voltearon para ver qué era lo que Lily observaba: Un muchacho flacucho de cabello grasiento caminando y conversando con una figura corpulenta y amenazadora; Mulciber.

Ninguna de las cuatro dijo nada por un momento, y fue Becca quien terminó por abrir la boca.

"Lils…" dijo, dubitativa. "Siempre supiste que se juntaba con esa gente. ¿Cómo es que te sorprende? Está bien que tú digas que él no es como el resto, pero…"

"Sí, pero ¿Mulciber? Es cruel. Y repulsivo." contestó la pelirroja, aparentemente dolida.  
"Hablaré con él más tarde." Bree, Sam y Becca se miraron, preocupadas por su amiga, pero como siempre al hablar del tema, se callaron todo lo que tenían para decir.

En ese momento, pasaba por allí un chico de Hufflepuff de sexto año muy bien parecido, con el que Lily había conversado un par de veces. Era alto y de espaldas anchas, y tenía unos ojos oscuros para derretirse, y su cabello castaño era ondulado y sexy.

"Qué tal," dijo, parándose a unos metros del grupo de chicas con las manos en los bolsillos. Lily le sonrió cálidamente.

"¡Aidan! ¿Qué tal?" dijo. El chico sonrió de lado y se acercó un poco más.

"Esto…Lily, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" La chica pareció sorprendida, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Claro. ¿Me esperan aquí, chicas?" preguntó, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la ropa. Sus amigas asintieron, sonriendo y mirándola con las cejas alzadas.

Se alejaron un poco de la orilla del lago, deteniéndose cerca de un grupo de chicos que descansaba bajo un árbol, pero no les prestaron atención.

"Bueeeno…" empezó Aidan, aún con las manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose un poco sobre sus pies. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien," contestó la pelirroja, inclinando la cabeza a un lado y encogiéndose de hombros. Le parecía algo raro que el chico, que era siempre tan extrovertido, actuara tan tímidamente "¿Y tú?"

"Bien, también," el chico suspiró y sonrió un poco mirando hacia arriba. Luego miró a Lily a los ojos y continuó "Err… bueno, Lils, quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo mañana." La pelirroja lo miró desconcertada. "¡No tienes que venir si no quieres! Está bien, no te preocupes, yo sólo… No te preocupes." agregó el Hufflepuff sonriendo. Lily sacudió la cabeza y sonrió también.

"¡No, claro que me gustaría ir contigo!" dijo, y el chico pareció sorprendido esta vez. "Es sólo que no me lo esperaba." Aidan suspiró aliviado, sonriendo otra vez.

"Genial," dijo, "Entonces, ¿no habías quedado con nadie?"

"No; además, nadie me había invitado" aclaró. El chico alzo las cejas.

"¿No?"

"Nop."

"Qué raro…" comentó el chico. "Bueno, creo que debo agradecer mi suerte, entonces."

Lily rió, mirando hacia abajo y poniendo un mechón de cabello rojo tras su oreja.

"Te veo el viernes." dijo él, besándola en la mejilla y alejándose del lugar con una sonrisa.

Al volver a sentarse con sus amigas, tuvo que soportar sus risitas y bromas.

"¿Qué vas a ponerte?" preguntó Bree luego de quejarse un rato por tener un nuevo 'guerrero caído'; sólo serían Sam y ella mañana.

"Ya veré luego…" dijo la pelirroja, guardando sus cosas. "Me voy a… las veo luego"  
Y salió caminando a paso rápido en dirección al castillo. Becca suspiró.

"Va a hablar con Snape." dijo, y Bree asintió.

***  
"Pues sí, Jamie, yo creo que la has cagado" decía Sirius, recostado sobre el árbol con los ojos cerrados. James, de un humor terrible, había vuelto a repetir lo ocurrido con Lily a principios de la semana. Remus, harto ya de la historia, lo ignoraba, mientras que Peter y Sirius repetían lo mismo que le habían dicho la primera vez cada vez que salía el tema.

El moreno con anteojos suspiró, desordenándose el cabello y reclinándose sobre el árbol.  
"Ya te lo dije cientos de veces, James. Deja de comportarte como un idiota y recién entonces tendrás una remota posibilidad de llamar su atención." explotó el licántropo.

"Por más que me cueste admitirlo, tiene razón." agregó Sirius, incorporándose un poco. James gruñó y dirigió la mirada al grupo de chicas recostadas a orillas del lago, y admiró la larga melena roja que se distinguía desde lejos. En ese momento, un muchacho se acercó a ellas y chico frunció el ceño. Ese no era Rivers, ¿quién era el tipo que hablaba con su pelirroja? ¿Y por qué se estaban apartando del grupo?

"¿Y ese imbécil quién es?" preguntó en voz alta cuando fue claro que el chico quería hablar a solas con Lily. Sin darse cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí, se pararon a conversar.

"Davis, va a quinto o sexto. Hufflepuff." contestó Remus, mirando a su amigo con cautela.

"Sexto." aclaró Peter, incorporándose un poco para escuchar.

_"…quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo mañana"_

Potter se quedó tieso, esperando por la respuesta; y Sirius hubiera jurado que su ojo izquierdo tenía una especie de tic nervioso.

_"…claro que me gustaría ir contigo!"_

James apretó el puño y lo estampó con fuerza contra el árbol, para luego gruñir del dolor. _'Claro que me gustaría ir contigo!'_. No le había dicho que no, ni lo había mirado con desdén, agitando su largo cabello rojo al darle la espalda y seguir con su camino.

"James…" empezó el moreno de ojos grises, pero su amigo lo detuvo.

"Lo odio." dijo secamente. El licántropo suspiró y le dijo:

"Probablemente esto no es lo que quieres escuchar; pero recuerda que tú también tienes una cita el viernes. Por más que la hayas invitado a salir una y otra vez, has salido con unas cuantas chicas también. No lo critico, pero no puedes tenerlo todo, James." Su amigo frunció el ceño, pero no se enojó, sino que se paso la mano por la cara (torciéndose accidentalmente los anteojos) y suspiró

**Respuestas:**

**Sofía:** Muchas gracias por comentarme! Y me alegro muchísimo de que hayas encontrado la historia y estés disfrutando! Perdón la tardanza en actualizar, sé que es peor para quienes no tienen cuenta en FF porque no tienen manera de ser avisados cuando actualizan y tienen que chequear permanentemenet :/

**Frad Ex Nox:** Muchas gracias por comentar nuevamente, y me alegro tanto de que te guste!

**Hikari:** Me alegro mucho, mucho de que apruebes esas maneras de acelerar la historia sin perdernos nada importante! Con respecto a los animagos, es cierto, nunca nadie explica el proceso, y siempre me dio mucha curiosidad… pensé que quizás resultaba pesado, pero me puso contenta saber que te gustó! Con respecto a Mulciber, no sé si es mayor, y como no encontré ningún dato que lo aclarara, decidi dejarlo a juicio de los lectores (Por si te interesa, yo lo considero un alumno mayor ).Tambiénme alegro de que te haya parecido que las reacciones de Lily realmente podrían haber ocurrido! Eso es algo que me preocupa, lograr captar a los personajes con lo poco que sabemos de ellos. Muchas gracias por el largo review, que me encantó! Me puso muy contenta leerlo cuando llegó, y discúlpame por tardar taaanto en cotnestar.! Y ya mismo te busco en dArt!

**Syleira: **Muchas gracias pro comentar! Me alegro muchod e que te haya gustado, y perdoná la tardanza en actualizar! Espero no haberte perdido como lectora, sé quees más difícil con los lectores que no tienen FF, ya que nadie les avisa cuando actualizo.

**Ariadna Simonds:** Muchas gracias! Y gracias por comentar!

**ArthurWeasley:** Muchas gracias por un comentario tan alentador! Me alegro mucho de que te gusten los puntos en los que hago foco y el desarrollo de la historia. Mil disculpas por tardarme en actualizar, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!

**Belly Bells:** Muchas gracias pro comentar! Qué halago, la primera historia de 1º generación que lees! Espero no decepcionarte! Yo también estoy muy ansiosa porque estén juntos, pero lamentablemente ando con poco tiempo para escribir y por eso me tardo tanto en actualizar. Espero que vayas disfrutando cómo de a poquito va creciendo su relación :D

**Camill Evans:** Me alegro tanto de que te haya gstado! Gracias pro comentar! Y para responder a tus dudas:

-Hermione le dice a Harry que James es buscador, pero en la película. En la página de JK, y en un par de entrevistas (discúlpame si no te busco una ahora, pero estoy con poco tiempo!) ella aclaró que James es cazador, pero que no podía impresionar chicas con una Quaffle, y por ello usaba la Snitch para ese propósito.

-En la película la rata inmunda que se hace llamar Pettigrew necesita la varita, pero recordáque Sirius se transforma en perro para escapar de Azkaban sin ella! En la Wiki de HP aclaran este dato, ademñas

Y no es de amargada para nada! Me encantó que me comentes, me digas lo que te parece, y me marques las cosas qe crees no son del todo canon. Me alegro de que lohayas disfrutado! Y con respecto a Remus, ya veremos qué pasa! Sólo te digo que es un dato canon el que Jo haya dicho que a Remus "Le caía muy bien Lily, pero nunca compitió por ella con James".

James abrió la puerta del dormitorio con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro, lanzando los paquetes de comida sobre su cama. Al instante, Sirius y Peter se abalanzaron sobre ella.

"¡Dios bendiga a los elfos domésticos!" exclamó el moreno de ojos grises, zampándose un panecillo de chocolate. El muchacho regordete tenía la boca tan llena de comida que sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

James dejó su mochila a un lado y se tiró sobre la cama de Sirius, mirando al techo con una expresión extrañamente embobada. Remus lo miró con los ojos entornados y preguntó:  
"¿Por qué tanta sonrisa?" El moreno se revolvió el cabello desordenado y se sentó, aún sonriente. Sirius, más calmado con algo de comida en su estómago, lo miró con sospecha.

"Te encontraste con la Evans en la Sala Común" aventuró, señalándolo con un dedo acusador. "Y por fastidiarla has tardado unos cuantos minutos más en traerme mi comida." El licántropo rió, acercándose a la cama para comer algo también.

"No, listillo, eso no fue lo que pasó" contestó James, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Pero sí tiene que ver con Evans." Su semblante cambió un poco al recordar lo acontecido. "Me la encontré cuando salía de las cocinas…"

"¿Evans fuera de la cama a estas horas? – interrumpió el chico de ojos grises, alzando las cejas. "Mira tú lo que nos venimos a enterar de la alumna perfecta" Remus lo miró con reproche.

"Estaba sola?" preguntó con algo de preocupación.

"Estaba con Mulciber." Peter se atragantó un poco con la comida y Sirius exclamó:

"¿QUÉ? "

"¡No estaba con él! Mientras salía, escuché unas voces que discutían. Lo escuché llamarla Sangre sucia" explicó James, inconscientemente apretando los puños al pensar en ello. Al pensar en que ese Slytherin había intentado herir a su pelirroja. "Y entonces la atacó… Lily se defendió, pero yo desarmé a Mulciber por la espalda." El chico de ojos miel frunció el ceño, preocupado.

"Malditos aspirantes a Mortífagos" murmuró Sirius, arrugando uno de los envoltorios vacíos.

"¿Y por qué sonreías, entonces?" preguntó Peter, extrañado. El moreno pareció recordar que estaba feliz y volvió a sonreír tontamente.

"Porque me ha dado las gracias. Dos veces." Sirius estalló en carcajadas, y al licántropo le costó muchísimo no hacer lo mismo. "Y se comió un muffin de chocolate que le ofrecí."

"¡Vaya, James, parece que se quiere casar contigo!" exclamó el moreno, pero el aludido lo ignoró. En un mismo día, la pelirroja se había reído de algo que él había dicho, había aceptado algo que él le daba, y había agradecido algo que él había hecho por ella. Tenía que ser alguna especie de record.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levantó de mal humor, y no le costó mucho recordar por qué. Mulciber, la falta de cena, y bueno, la existencia de Potter y el hecho de que hubiera tenido que ser amable con él. Aunque probablemente lo que más le molestaba era el que el chico hubiera hecho algo amable para con ella. A Lily no le convenía que Potter no fuera el niñato arrogante que ella sabía que era.

"¡Lily! ¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste en la biblioteca?" preguntó Sam al salir del baño y verla despierta. - al escucharla, Bree se removió en su cama y abrió los ojos.

"¡Lils! ¡Estaba preocupada! Pero estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida… No deberías quedarte estudiando hasta tan tarde, no es sano." dijo, aún algo soñolienta.

"No me di cuenta de la hora…" contestó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido. "Y luego tuve un pequeño inconveniente…" La muchacha relató a sus amigas lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Mary, que acababa de despertarse, no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en Mulciber, y Sam estaba indignada: quería ir a buscar a ese 'inmundo Slytherin descerebrado' y demostrarle por qué no se atacaba a sus amigas. Brianna, en cambio, suspiró, agradecida de que Potter hubiera estado allí.

Las tres amigas bajaron a desayunar, dejando a la adormilada Mary en la habitación y conversando acerca de qué harían en la semana. El Comedor estaba bastante vacío, ya que muchos estudiantes se habían ido a sus hogares a pasar las vacaciones de Pascua y muchos otros habían preferido dormir todo lo posible. En cuanto se sentaron, Eli y Rebecca, que ya estaban acomodados en la mesa de Ravenclaw, se levantaron y se sentaron junto a sus amigas. Lo primero que hizo el chico fue interrogar a Lily sobre sus oscuras ojeras, y la pelirroja se vio obligada a relatar la historia de su encuentro con Mulciber y su llegada tarde a la Sala Común una vez más. Como si lo hubieran calculado, los Merodeadores llegaron al Gran Comedor en ese preciso momento, y Sirius no pudo evitar hacer ostentación de su arrogante personalidad.

"Veo que estás relatando las hazañas de mi amigo James." dijo a Lily, sentándose al lado de Becca y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Brianna, sentada frente a él, lo miró con reproche, pero algo divertida, mientras la rubia se sacudía el brazo de los hombros con cara de pocas pulgas y Sam decía:

"Cállate, Black."

"Alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo" se burló él, mirándola de reojo y sacudiendo su tostada al hablar. "Pero continúen, me encanta escuchar cómo alaban a un Merodeador." El resto de los chicos se sentó a su alrededor, y podía verse que James no estaba seguro de si seguirle el juego a Sirius esta vez o no. Después de todo, no quería que Lily pensara que él sólo la había ayudado para luego alardear de ello. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no pareció enojarse con su amigo, y simplemente lo ignoró.

"En lugar de desperdiciar tus energías en fastidiarlas, ¿por qué no vas y haces explotar algo cerca de Mulciber y compañía?" preguntó Eli distraídamente, mirando su reloj de pulsera. Sirius pareció considerarlo un momento, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Probablemente lo haga. Pero la comida siempre está primero." dijo, para luego fruncir el ceño. "Oh. Y quedé en verme con esa Ravenclaw de tercero… Pero después de eso ya buscaré a Mulciber y me encargaré de él. Espero que Snape esté cerca también." Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, y el moreno de ojos grises se llevó un panecillo a la boca.

"¿Cgomo ze tshamabga?" preguntó luego de unos segundos, mirando a Remus y rociando con comida a la pobre Bree. Rebecca puso cara de asco y se alejó de él. El licántropo suspiró.

"¿Quién?" preguntaron al unísono los tres merodeadores.

"¿Y ustedes le entienden?" inquirió Eli, riendo, mientras Sirius contestaba.

"Gla shica" el chico tragó. "La chica, la Raven."

"¿Se supone que yo debo saber cómo se llama tu cita?" preguntó Remus, debatiéndose entre la risa y la exasperación.  
"¿Desiree?" aventuró el moreno de anteojos encogiéndose de hombros sin prestar demasiada atención.

"No, a ella al llevo a Hosgmeade el Viernes. Además es de Hufflepuff. Creo."

"Su nombre es Bailey, pedazo de mierda insensible!" Estalló Moon, dejando El Profeta sobre la mesa con enojo. "Y ha estado hablando y hablando de ti y su condenada cita por una semana, prácticamente asegurándose de que TODOS en la Sala Común la oyéramos, así que más te vale recordar su maldito nombre, o se la pasará llorando por los rincones por un mes, y no creo ser capaz de soportarlo."

"Epa, rubia, tranquila!" dijo Sirius algo sobresaltado, alzando las manos. "Bailey, listo, lo recordaré. ¿Será que estás celosa? Tengo algún rinconcito en la semana para ti, si quieres." agregó con voz seductora. Rebecca se acercó a él con los párpados entornados y una mirada intensa en sus exóticos ojos, y el moreno se sorprendió tanto que no supo reaccionar. Segundos después se apartó, sacudiendo su cabello rubio y tomando su mochila al pararse.

"Tú no podrías conmigo." dijo. "Y yo nunca saldría contigo, Siri-poo. Te has pasado a medio Hogwarts, y por más bueno que estés, eres un cerdo. Además, no eres mi tipo." y se alejó con su característico bambolear de caderas: ella también había quedado con un chico.  
Ese comentario dejó a Sam con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro por el resto del día.

"Tú amiga está loca." refunfuñó el moreno mirando a Brianna, quien sonrió un poco forzadamente, aunque nadie pareció notarlo. Black la miró mejor y rió: los rulos castaños de la muchacha estaban acomodados de cualquier manera, rebotando cómicamente sobre su cabeza cada vez que se movía "¿Te has peleado con el peine, eh, Bree?" La chica intentó en vano aplastar su cabello, pero desistió rápidamente. "Casi tan desastroso como el de James." agregó Black, y miró a su amigo, que había estado todo el desayuno extrañamente callado, al igual que Evans.

"Bueno, me voy." anunció Eli en ese momento, levantándose de su asiento. Sam frunció el ceño y lo miró. "Me voy a casa; mis padres pidieron a Dumbledore que me dejara irme hoy, porque aún estaban de viaje. Las veo en unos días, no me extrañen." agregó, guiñando uno de sus ojos claros e inclinando la cabeza antes de abandonar el Comedor.

"Supongo que sólo quedamos nosotras tres para ir a Hogsmeade el viernes…" suspiró Samantha, mirando a Eli atravesar la puerta – Becca seguramente ya ha quedado con alguien.

"Lamento decirte que serán sólo dos" agregó Potter, mirando a la pelirroja "Evans tiene cita conmigo el Viernes." La muchacha lo miró con aburrimiento, se levantó de su lugar, y sin una palabra se alejó majestuosamente, su melena de cabello rojo ondeando sobre su espalda.

"Buen intento - murmuró Remus, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Deberías dejar de intentarlo, nos vendría bien a todos." dijo Sam secamente, mirando al moreno, para luego levantarse e ir detrás de Lily. Bree observó a su amiga irse, y luego clavó sus ojos en Potter.

"Así no vas a conquistar a Lils, Potter. Estoy segura de que ya lo sabes, pero ella no es como las demás." dijo con seriedad. Luego sonrió cálidamente y se fue tras sus amigas, volteándose para saludarlos con la mano a mitad de camino. Los merodeadores la observaron irse, hasta que Peter rompió el silencio, diciendo:

"Es simpática. Me cae bien." Sirius sonrió y asintió una vez con la cabeza.

"Lo es," dijo James. "Todas ellas son chicas…diferentes."

"Chicas que valen la pena." aclaró el licántropo alzando las cejas.

...  
La pelirroja se acurrucó cómodamente en el sillón de la vacía Sala Común con un libro sobre sus rodillas. Bree y Sam habían salido a volar un rato para aprovechar el día, y Lily por supuesto había declinado la invitación: No se había subido a una escoba desde primer año, y no lo haría nunca si podía evitarlo. Además, ¡estaba helando fuera! El sofá frente al fuego era muchísimo más acogedor.

Pasada una media hora, Lily oyó el chirriar el cuadro de la Dama Gorda seguido por una risita musical, y apartó la vista del libro al reconocer la segunda voz.

"¿Quedamos el viernes, entonces?" dijo Potter seductoramente, y la muchacha se imaginó perfectamente la expresión de los ojos avellana del chico, que probablemente había causado que quien lo acompañaba dejara de respirar por unos segundos.

"Perfecto." susurró la vocecita, y la pelirroja supuso que Potter estaba besándola, ya que ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Pasados unos minutos, Lily emitió una falsa tosecita, e inmediatamente escuchó un ruido bastante desagradable; como si alguien estuviera usando una sopapa.

"¿Hola? "dijo el muchacho, sonando algo irritado. La pelirroja consideró fingir que no estaba ahí, pero terminarían por darse cuenta, así que se incorporó un poco en el sillón y asomó la cabeza con una falsa y amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Al verla, Potter se pasó automáticamente la mano por el pelo desordenado. La niña parada junto a él se llevó la mano a la boca y rió tontamente. Era de tercero, y muy bonita: Tenía un cabello negro y ondulado que le llegaba al cuello y una nariz respingada adorable, y sus labios eran rosados y abundantes.

"Oops. Lo siento Evans" dijo, mirando a Lily, y luego volviendo a posar su mirada sobre James "Nos vemos el viernes." agregó, parándose en sus puntas de pie y plantando un rápido beso en la boca del chico para luego subir corriendo las escaleras.

Potter y Lily se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, algo incómodos, y fue James quien rompió el contacto visual, acercándose y sentándose junto a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué tal, Evans?" dijo descaradamente en exactamente el mismo tono que había usado para dirigirse a Corner, lo cual irritó a la chica, quien lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué? Creí que estábamos en buenos términos ahora que has aceptado mi muffin de la paz y tal" Si Lily no hubiera estado molesta (por razones que ella no comprendía), probablemente hubiera sonreído, pero se contuvo.

"Tan sólo intenta no morrearte a tus conquistas en la Sala Común. Es bastante molesto para los demás." le espetó, metiendo el libro en su bolso con algo de fuerza y levantándose del sofá. James la miró dirigirse a su habitación algo extrañado.

A mitad de camino, la pelirroja se dio vuelta y lo llamó.  
"Ah, y Potter" dijo "No soy una damisela en apuros, y tú claramente no eres ningún 'noble caballero'. Puedo cuidarme sola, y lo sabes. Te agradezco que me ayudaras con Mulciber, pero no me parece algo para andar alardeando por ahí. Pero viendo que no puedes evitarlo, preferiría que no volvieras a…salvarme de nuevo." Y subió las escaleras antes de que James pudiera replicar. El chico frunció el ceño y pegó una patada al sillón.

"Mierda."

...

La semana fue bastante entretenida para los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts, ya que podían disfrutar del castillo sin tener que preocuparse por ir a clase. Bree, Sam yLily ya habían planeado qué harían en Hogsmeade ese viernes, ya que, como habían anticipado, Rebecca tenía una cita. Pero lo que no habían previsto era que no sería la única ocupada el fin de semana…

"¡Pero qué hermoso día!" exclamó Brianna, estirando sus piernas a la orilla del lago y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. "Esperemos que mañana siga así y no vuelva a hacer demasiado frío."

Junto a ella, Sam y Lily hacían sus tareas, mientras Becca, que hasta ese momento había estado durmiendo una siesta, se desperezaba.  
Ese día, inusualmente cálido para la época, todo el mundo estaba fuera disfrutando del sol.

"Estoy considerando seriamente dejar a Oliver" anunció la rubia, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano y bostezando. "Esperaré una semana o dos; ya le dije que iría con él a Hogsmeade."

"¿Y por qué?" preguntó Lily algo distraída, poniendo el punto final a su redacción de Transformaciones y levantando la vista.

"Es aburrido." contestó ella. "Me cansé."

"Si los dejas cada vez que te empiezas a cansar de ellos…" empezó a decir la pelirroja, pero se interrumpió, con la mirada fija en algo. Sus amigas se voltearon para ver qué era lo que Lily observaba: Un muchacho flacucho de cabello grasiento caminando y conversando con una figura corpulenta y amenazadora; Mulciber.

Ninguna de las cuatro dijo nada por un momento, y fue Becca quien terminó por abrir la boca.

"Lils…" dijo, dubitativa. "Siempre supiste que se juntaba con esa gente. ¿Cómo es que te sorprende? Está bien que tú digas que él no es como el resto, pero…"

"Sí, pero ¿Mulciber? Es cruel. Y repulsivo." contestó la pelirroja, aparentemente dolida.  
"Hablaré con él más tarde." Bree, Sam y Becca se miraron, preocupadas por su amiga, pero como siempre al hablar del tema, se callaron todo lo que tenían para decir.

En ese momento, pasaba por allí un chico de Hufflepuff de sexto año muy bien parecido, con el que Lily había conversado un par de veces. Era alto y de espaldas anchas, y tenía unos ojos oscuros para derretirse, y su cabello castaño era ondulado y sexy.

"Qué tal," dijo, parándose a unos metros del grupo de chicas con las manos en los bolsillos. Lily le sonrió cálidamente.

"¡Aidan! ¿Qué tal?" dijo. El chico sonrió de lado y se acercó un poco más.

"Esto…Lily, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" La chica pareció sorprendida, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Claro. ¿Me esperan aquí, chicas?" preguntó, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la ropa. Sus amigas asintieron, sonriendo y mirándola con las cejas alzadas.

Se alejaron un poco de la orilla del lago, deteniéndose cerca de un grupo de chicos que descansaba bajo un árbol, pero no les prestaron atención.

"Bueeeno…" empezó Aidan, aún con las manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose un poco sobre sus pies. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien," contestó la pelirroja, inclinando la cabeza a un lado y encogiéndose de hombros. Le parecía algo raro que el chico, que era siempre tan extrovertido, actuara tan tímidamente "¿Y tú?"

"Bien, también," el chico suspiró y sonrió un poco mirando hacia arriba. Luego miró a Lily a los ojos y continuó "Err… bueno, Lils, quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo mañana." La pelirroja lo miró desconcertada. "¡No tienes que venir si no quieres! Está bien, no te preocupes, yo sólo… No te preocupes." agregó el Hufflepuff sonriendo. Lily sacudió la cabeza y sonrió también.

"¡No, claro que me gustaría ir contigo!" dijo, y el chico pareció sorprendido esta vez. "Es sólo que no me lo esperaba." Aidan suspiró aliviado, sonriendo otra vez.

"Genial," dijo, "Entonces, ¿no habías quedado con nadie?"

"No; además, nadie me había invitado" aclaró. El chico alzo las cejas.

"¿No?"

"Nop."

"Qué raro…" comentó el chico. "Bueno, creo que debo agradecer mi suerte, entonces."

Lily rió, mirando hacia abajo y poniendo un mechón de cabello rojo tras su oreja.

"Te veo el viernes." dijo él, besándola en la mejilla y alejándose del lugar con una sonrisa.

Al volver a sentarse con sus amigas, tuvo que soportar sus risitas y bromas.

"¿Qué vas a ponerte?" preguntó Bree luego de quejarse un rato por tener un nuevo 'guerrero caído'; sólo serían Sam y ella mañana.

"Ya veré luego…" dijo la pelirroja, guardando sus cosas. "Me voy a… las veo luego"  
Y salió caminando a paso rápido en dirección al castillo. Becca suspiró.

"Va a hablar con Snape." dijo, y Bree asintió.

***  
"Pues sí, Jamie, yo creo que la has cagado" decía Sirius, recostado sobre el árbol con los ojos cerrados. James, de un humor terrible, había vuelto a repetir lo ocurrido con Lily a principios de la semana. Remus, harto ya de la historia, lo ignoraba, mientras que Peter y Sirius repetían lo mismo que le habían dicho la primera vez cada vez que salía el tema.

El moreno con anteojos suspiró, desordenándose el cabello y reclinándose sobre el árbol.  
"Ya te lo dije cientos de veces, James. Deja de comportarte como un idiota y recién entonces tendrás una remota posibilidad de llamar su atención." explotó el licántropo.

"Por más que me cueste admitirlo, tiene razón." agregó Sirius, incorporándose un poco. James gruñó y dirigió la mirada al grupo de chicas recostadas a orillas del lago, y admiró la larga melena roja que se distinguía desde lejos. En ese momento, un muchacho se acercó a ellas y chico frunció el ceño. Ese no era Rivers, ¿quién era el tipo que hablaba con su pelirroja? ¿Y por qué se estaban apartando del grupo?

"¿Y ese imbécil quién es?" preguntó en voz alta cuando fue claro que el chico quería hablar a solas con Lily. Sin darse cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí, se pararon a conversar.

"Davis, va a quinto o sexto. Hufflepuff." contestó Remus, mirando a su amigo con cautela.

"Sexto." aclaró Peter, incorporándose un poco para escuchar.

_"…quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo mañana"_

Potter se quedó tieso, esperando por la respuesta; y Sirius hubiera jurado que su ojo izquierdo tenía una especie de tic nervioso.

_"…claro que me gustaría ir contigo!"_

James apretó el puño y lo estampó con fuerza contra el árbol, para luego gruñir del dolor. _'Claro que me gustaría ir contigo!'_. No le había dicho que no, ni lo había mirado con desdén, agitando su largo cabello rojo al darle la espalda y seguir con su camino.

"James…" empezó el moreno de ojos grises, pero su amigo lo detuvo.

"Lo odio." dijo secamente. El licántropo suspiró y le dijo:

"Probablemente esto no es lo que quieres escuchar; pero recuerda que tú también tienes una cita el viernes. Por más que la hayas invitado a salir una y otra vez, has salido con unas cuantas chicas también. No lo critico, pero no puedes tenerlo todo, James." Su amigo frunció el ceño, pero no se enojó, sino que se paso la mano por la cara (torciéndose accidentalmente los anteojos) y suspiró


	18. Chapter 18: Lazos que se rompen

_**Primero que nada, les debo una SUPER SUPER, SUPER DISCULPA! Sè que es terriblemente frustrante estar leyendo un fic y que a uno se lo corten a la mitad por meses, pero realmente no quería subir cualquier cosa, y la facultad no me permitía ni respirar! Espero no haberlos perdido como lectores, y de corazón me disculpo por la tardanza. Para el futuro, sepan que definitivamente no voy a abandonar la historia hasta que haya sido terminada, pero no puedo dejar de lado mis compromisos de mi vida no-cibernética. Realmente les pido disculpas, porque además de actualizar meses más tarde les vengo con un capítulo más que flojo, pero es que no quería dejarlos más tiempo sin leer. Disculpen una vez más, y realmente espero no haberlo sperdido :( Si de algo sirve, tengo muchas nuevas ideas para los capítulos futuros! Ahora estoy de vacaciones de invierno así que voy a hacer lo posible por escribir ahora!**_

Tras despedirse vagamente de sus amigas, la pelirroja se encaminó con decisión al castillo, frunciendo el ceño sin siquiera notarlo. La brisa desordenó su fogosa melena, y Lily, sin dejar de caminar, intentó acomodarla en vano, suspirando frustrada. La mochila, cargada de libros, rebotaba levemente sobre su espalda a cada paso de la muchacha, quien al sentir el peso se la acomodó en ambos hombros, deteniéndose por un segundo en la escalinata de piedra, para luego subirla ágilmente y abrir la gran puerta de roble.

Una vez dentro, la pelirroja dudó por un segundo, como si hubiera olvidado hacia donde se dirigía, pero luego retomó su paso decidido en dirección a las mazmorras. La oscuridad reinaba allí abajo, quebrada tan sólo por unas luces lúgubres que causaron escalofríos a la muchacha. Para ella, las mazmorras nunca habían sido tan temibles como para muchos otros estudiantes, ni siquiera en su primer año, ya que las relacionaba con la asignatura de Pociones, que siempre le había resultado entretenida y sumamente útil. Pero adentrarse en ellas sola era algo completamente diferente, especialmente en vacaciones, única ocasión en la que no se oía el reconfortante crepitar de algún brebaje que había sido dejado al fuego. Dejó la mazmorra en la que se dictaban las clases de Pociones atrás y siguió bajando; el especiado aroma que siempre inundaba el lugar ya no podía distinguirse, siendo reemplazado por un desagradable olor a musgo y humedad. El sonido de sus pasos sobre la piedra fría era lo único que se oía, y la danzarina luz emitida por las velas era ahora incluso más espectral. O quizás sólo fuera su imaginación.

Al doblar un estrecho recodo, repentinamente dejó de caminar para no darse de bruces contra la figura que acababa de aparecer ante ella. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, pero al escrutar el rostro que tenía ante ella, pudo distinguir un par de negros ojos que brillaban como escarabajos en la oscuridad.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para saludarlo, el muchacho la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y, pasando junto a ella, la obligó a cambiar de rumbo.

— ¿Es que estás loca, Lily? – siseó Snape bruscamente, arrastrando a su amiga fuera de las mazmorras. Ella no se resistió; después de todo, para eso había ido, pero la sorprendió la ansiedad impresa en las palabras del muchacho. Al llegar al vestíbulo, Severus se volteó y miró a la pelirroja a los ojos, y al hacerlo su dura expresión se relajó un poco. – Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca vuelvas a bajar a las mazmorras sola, Lily. – dijo toscamente, y sólo al pronunciar el nombre de la muchacha su voz adquirió un tono más suave. Ella frunció el ceño pero asintió con la cabeza.

— Prométemelo. – exigió él.

— Lo prometo, Sev. – dijo ella con suavidad, sonriéndole a medias. - ¿Podrías…? – pidió, mirando su muñeca izquierda, aún fuertemente apresada por la cetrina mano del Slytherin. Él miró en la misma dirección y mantuvo la vista fija por unos segundos, como si no fuera él quien la estuviera agarrando, pero luego la soltó velozmente, mirando hacia otro lado al murmurar:

— Lo siento.

— No es nada – contestó Lily, flexionando un poco los dedos para recuperar la movilidad. - ¿Por qué no quieres que vuelva a bajar? – preguntó.

— Porque ahí está la Sala Común de Slytherin – contestó Snape secamente, comenzando a caminar hacia los jardines. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió, diciendo:

— Eso ya lo sé, Sev. No iba a entrar a tu Sala Común, de eso no te preocupes.

— Es peligroso, Lily.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella con tozudez. Severus se volteó con violencia, y al mirarla estuvo a punto de sonreír: al verla con esa expresión caprichosa y enfurruñada, sintió que estaba mirando a una Lily de unos cinco años atrás. Pero la preocupación le impidió concentrarse en ese detalle.

— Porque tus padres son muggle, Lily. – contestó él, y le dolió ver la expresión que apareció por un segundo en el rostro de su amiga. – Y aunque a mí no me importa, al resto sí. Especialmente ahora. No es momento para que una nacida de muggles merodee por las mazmorras.

Lily no dijo nada y asintió con la cabeza. Le había sorprendido la repentina y cruda sinceridad de su amigo, pero lo entendía. Probablemente más de la mitad de los alumnos mayores simpatizaba con el lunático de Lord Voldemort. En ese momento, una idea que hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido apareció en su mente y le congeló la sangre. Casi instantáneamente, su mirada se dirigió al antebrazo izquierdo de Severus, cubierto por la túnica negra, pero rápidamente desechó la idea negando con la cabeza. Era imposible. Además, tenían sólo catorce años. Era impensable. Pero… ¿y los demás? ¿Y los alumnos mayores? Quizás… quizás eran algo más que simples simpatizantes.

Pensar en todo esto le demostró que la conversación que había planeado tener con su amigo era mucho más importante y urgente de lo que creía. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de Snape, que probablemente no se habían despegado de su rostro desde que salieron del castillo. Suspiró y miró hacia el lago; habían llegado a la orilla sin siquiera darse cuenta. El viento revolvió un poco su melena brillante y ella la acomodó distraída, volviendo a clavar su verde mirada en el chico, quien colocó un rebelde mechón rojo tras la oreja de Lily.

— Sev… - empezó ella, dubitativa. Snape esbozó una sonrisa torcida que hizo sonreír, a su vez, a Lily, quien sin embargo volvió a ponerse seria en un segundo. – Veo que te has estado juntando con Mulciber. – soltó, sentándose sobre el pasto mientras lo decía. El chico no dijo una palabra y se dejó caer a su lado, escrutando el pálido rostro, en el cual las pecas no eran tan visibles como siempre. – No me gusta.

— Es mi…amigo. – dijo él, rompiendo el contacto visual por primera vez y concentrándose en algún punto lejano del horizonte.

— Es cruel. Y retorcido. – replicó ella – Y casi me hace ir a parar a la enfermería hace un par de noches.

— Lo sé. Lo siento. – Realmente lo lamentaba, y por su rostro contraído parecía que estuviera sufriendo físicamente ante las palabras de la pelirroja. Ella lo tomó de la mano, y el se aferró a ella como si fuera un náufrago a punto de ahogarse.

— Sev, yo sé que tú no eres así. – dijo Lily con suavidad – Pero no me gusta que te juntes con ellos. Avery también es tu 'amigo', ¿no es así? No me gusta, Sev, y me preocupo por ti.

— Yo, yo sólo… Lily, no puedo darme el lujo de enfrentarlos – parecía a punto de quebrarse en llanto, y la muchacha se sintió culpable.

— Lo sé, y no es eso lo que te estoy pidiendo. No quiero que los enfrentes, pero... Realmente me duele verte con ellos. – el muchacho asintió con la cabeza, aún aferrado a la mano de la pelirroja. – No voy a dejarte, Sev. Eres mi mejor amigo. – susurró ella, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Snape, que se relajó completamente, dejándose invadir por el aroma a cereza que le era tan familiar.

…

Luego del desplante de James, los Merodeadores habían abandonado los terrenos, decidiendo aprovechar el tiempo libre para trabajar en la Animagia. El lugar elegido fue la Sala Multipropósito*, que les brindaría las herramientas y el ambiente de tranquilidad necesarios para concentrarse en la transformación. Tras horas y horas de práctica, tanto Sirius como James habían dicho haber sentido algo extraño en su interior; una fuerza proveniente de sus mentes, algo muy difícil de describir. Peter no entendía de lo que estaban hablando, pero sin embargo, todos ellos estaban exhaustos. Incluso Remus, que sólo los había observado por horas, había estado tan tensionado que al relajarse se sentía como si sobre él hubiera pasado una manada de hipogrifos.

Una vez que dieron la práctica por finalizada, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común, arrastrando los pies y sin apenas proferir una palabra, a pesar de lo exultantes que estaban ambos morenos. Al pasar frente a una ventana, Sirius se detuvo, mirando hacia los terrenos. Al notar que el moreno ya no estaba a su lado, James se volteó, acercándose a su amigo.

— ¿Sirius? – llamó Remus, parado unos pasos más adelante junto a Peter.

— Tengo que hacer una cosa, - dijo el chico, sus ojos grises clavados en el vidrio algo empañado. – Los veo más tarde. – Mientras decía esto, miró a James a los ojos, quien asintió y le tendió su mochila.

El chico la tomó y sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta volviendo por donde había venido. El licántropo miró interrogante a James, quien miraba a través de la ventana.

— Las pruebas de Quidditch de Slytherin. – dijo él a modo de explicación. – Qué raro que hayan elegido las vacaciones de Pascua para hacerlas, supongo que no muchas serpientes se fueron a sus casas. Quién sabe, quizás muchos de sus padres estén ocupados haciendo trabajitos para Voldemort. – Peter se sobresaltó un poco ante la mención del nombre. Evidentemente, al menos en su familia, ya se había tomado la costumbre de evitar nombrarlo.

Remus buscó la mirada de James, que había seguido hablando de Slytherins y Mortífagos, intentando dejar de lado el tema de Sirius. El moreno suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia los jardines.

— Vamos. – dijo, y tanto el licántropo como Peter comprendieron que James prefería que fuera Sirius quien les contara.

…

Sirius llegó al Campo de Quidditch casi sin darse cuenta, y silenciosamente se ubicó en las gradas. Antes de salir del castillo, había sacado la capa de invisibilidad de la mochila de James, ocultándose bajo ella para evitar problemas con los Slytherin. Sentado cómodamente, miró hacia abajo y escrutó la multitud entrecerrando los ojos. Echando un vistazo a todo el grupo, lo distinguió con facilidad; reconocería esa silueta a kilómetros de distancia. Mantuvo la vista fija sobre él mientras otros chicos se probaban. Podía ver que estaba nervioso, pero probablemente nadie más se diera cuenta. Nadie lo conocía como él.

Cuando ya quedaban muy pocos alumnos que no hubieran volado, se oyó al capitán del equipo anunciar que se llevaría a cabo la última prueba, la del buscador. El muchacho dio un paso al frente y Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa: sabía que se probaría para el puesto de buscador. Era el último en la fila, y el moreno lo observó mientras el resto de los chicos volaban a través del campo por turnos, buscando la Snitch que soltaban una y otra vez. El delgado muchacho los observaba con seriedad y compostura. Cuando fue su turno, se montó con desenvoltura en su escoba y emprendió vuelo. Sirius lo observó surcar el aire en busca de la pequeña pelota dorada y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. Lo hizo mejor que nadie, y cuando llegó al suelo no cabía duda de que él había sido seleccionado.

Sirius bajó de las gradas mientras los jugadores se dirigían a los vestuarios, y los alumnos desilusionados caminaban arrastrando los pies hacia el castillo. El muchacho se recostó sobre una pared cerca de la salida y esperó. Pasada la media hora, escuchó voces y se enderezó mientras observaba pasar junto a él al equipo completo. Último en la fila, enfundado en una nueva y brillante túnica verde y plateada, estaba su hermano.

Cuando pasaba junto a él, Sirius susurró:

— Reg. – El chico pareció desconcertado y se detuvo. Goodwin, un muchacho grandote que había sido elegido como bateador lo llamó.

— Vayan sin mí, me olvidé de algo. – contestó él. El simiesco Slytherin se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Regulus se volteó intentando disimular su ansiedad, y sus ojos atravesaron un par de veces a un invisible Sirius sin que lo notara.

— ¿Sirius? – susurró, y sólo entonces él se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, procurando que el muchacho no la viera.

Los hermanos se miraron a los ojos por un rato, sin decir palabra. Regulus Black era muy parecido a Sirius. Era más bajo que él, pero aún tenía doce años, y era difícil saber si crecería mucho más o no, y era muy delgado y ágil (tenía la perfecta contextura de un buscador). Había heredado también el envidiable cabello negro y sedoso, pero lo llevaba corto, y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su hermano. Pero lo que más evidenciaba su parentesco era la expresión altiva y los rasgos aristocráticos que compartían.

Sirius sonrió.

— Volaste estupendo, pequeña serpiente repulsiva. – dijo, y Regulus sonrió ampliamente, como cualquier chico ávido de la aprobación de su hermano mayor. Como si no tuvieran que odiarse por ser de casas enemigas. Como si Regulus no tuviera que fingir que Sirius, la deshonra de la familia, no era su hermano.

— Gracias. – dijo él, poniéndose serio y alzando la barbilla con solemnidad. Sirius rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

— Hiciste morder el polvo a los demás, te felicito. Vete a festejar, que lo mereces. – Regulus asintió y con una breve sonrisa, se volteó y emprendió a trote el camino hacia el Castillo.

Sirius lo siguió con la mirada, y el brillo orgulloso en sus ojos grises se opacó al pensar en que poco a poco, su hermano terminaría siendo como sus padres y el resto de los Slytherin. De pequeños, siempre habían sido inseparables, el pequeño renacuajo lo admiraba y lo seguía por doquier. Pero mientras que a él nunca se le había dado bien seguir las reglas de su madre y era víctima frecuente de sus castigos, Reg hacía exactamente todo lo que Walburga le mandaba. Y cuando Sirius comenzó a rebelarse contra las estúpidas ideas de sus padres, Reg, pequeño aún, consideraba que era sólo otro de los desplantes de Sirius, y, firme a las 'reglas', nunca se habría atrevido a plantearse que lo que le enseñaban estaba _mal_. Y fue entonces cuando comenzaron a alejarse un poco, pero el quiebre fundamental fue el año en que Sirius llegó a Hogwarts y el Sombrero Seleccionador, para su orgullo y la eterna deshonra de sus padres, lo puso en Gryffindor. Se escribían seguido, pero Sirius podía ver, en el tono de sus cartas, que Reg no había podido escapar del lavado de cerebro de la familia Black. Podía sentir la confusión de su hermanito en las primeras cartas, podía imaginárselo preguntándose como su adorado hermano había terminado en la 'peor' casa de todas. Y a medida que pasaban los años, tanto en sus cartas como en su trato con él, podía sentir el reproche del chico, como un eco, una sombra del reproche de su madre. Y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer; poco a poco, a medida que Regulus creciera, se empaparía cada vez más de esas asquerosas ideas de la limpieza de la sangre, y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Ese sería el momento en que, la admiración y la búsqueda de aprobación serían reemplazados por el desprecio. El momento en que, inevitablemente, dejarían de ser hermanos.

El moreno suspiró y emprendió el camino hacia el castillo, y una solitaria lágrima cruzó su rostro sin siquiera darse cuenta. Ni Sirius ni Regulus supieron nunca que el rebelde y despreocupado chico Black había llorado por su hermano.

**Respuestas:**

**Hikari Katsuragi:** Hikari querida, tanto tiempo! Me disculpo por la tardanza, no te das una idea de lo culpable que me siento :( Me alegor muchísimo de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Gracias por los halagos, y me alegra enormemente que creas que mejoré! Coincido, pobrecito James, de inmaduro que es de la sensación de que nunc conseguir a su chica! Ya va a crecer, démosle tiempo…Ah, y explicaste perfectamente mi visión de Sirius :P Gracias por leerme!

**Camill Evans:** Jajaja James es adorable pero se merece un buen golpe a veces. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y gracias! Disculpas por la tardanza

**Frad Ex Nox:** Me encanta que te haya gustado! Aish si ya te preguntabas antes por que no actualizaba me debes estar quieriendo matar ahora! Muchas disculpas y muchas gracias por comentar siempre

**Luna Isabella Parker:** Desaparecida en dArt y desaparecida por acá! Perdoná la tardanza y muchas gracias por leer! Pero ya sabés como es la UBA, no em dejaba ni respirar!

**DromedaCissyTrixie:** Bueno, yo nunca he dicho que Sirius se haya enamorado de Bree… Ya veremos que pasa después y si se enamora de alguien o no… Y también es cierto que nunca conocimos una pareja canon de Sirius, y que de Remsie sólo conocimos a Tonks, pero las parejas de la adolescencia no siempre duran para siempre. Uno puede enamorarse, y las circunstancias de la vida de cada uno pueden llevar a que ese "amor" no dure para siempre… Por lo que en realidad, una pareja de alguno de los chicos en sus años en Hogwarts no sería contradictorio al canon.

**ArthurWeasley:** Me alegro mucho mucho de que te haya gustado! Jasjaj ya veremos que pasa entre los merodeadores y las chicas. Te pido una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, siendo que siempre me comentas! Y para tu disgusto mi regreso fue con otro capítulo cortísimo, pero quería subir algo YA para que no se olvidaran de mí! Ay realmente al leer tu review me siento super culpable. Perdón

**Lalala:** me alegro de que te guste! Gracias por comentar, y espero no haber perdido a la lectora que gané pro no actualizar, ya que al no tener cuenta en no te avisa cuadno actualizo

**Anon:** Aquí estoy, perdón por tardar!

**Andreita94**: Qué gran halago que lo consideres uan historia de verdad :P Aquí segui escribiendo y perdón la tardanza!

**Rafaela:** Me alegro de tenerte de vueltaaa!

**Jameslily**: Y aquí estoy !


	19. Chapter 19: Hogsmeade

_Hola de nuevooo! Bueno, aunque esto se pueda hacer un poco pesado, antes que nada les quería comentar que tardé en actualizar porque estuve terminando de hacer un esquema con la cantidad de capítulos que voy a ir necesitando hasta que se termine la historia. Hice lo posible porque no sean demasiados, porque sino la historia se va a hacer eterna, por lo que decidí que serán entr capítulos por cada año de colegio, más algunos 'extras'… Ya tengo cada uno más o menos planeado, sólo que tengo que ir escribiéndolos… Entonces, incluyendo este, calculen que serían unos **25 capítulos más (capítulo más, capítulo menos)**. Voy a tener que hacer un esfuercito para no extenderme mucho, que suele pasarme, porque sino ya les digo, terminaríamos con una novela de 100 capítulos, pero puede que tenga que hacer algunos capítulo smucho más largos que el resto, para que el final no sea todo apresurado. Yo voy a prometerles, de ahora en adelante,** como mínimo un capítulo por semana **(no estoy incluyendo als semanas infernales durante las que tengo exámenes finales, pero todavía faltan meses para eso), aunque lo que les pido es que me tengan un poquito de paciencia si alguna semana me salto de actualizar, que probablemente ocurra cuando sea el caso de uno de esos capítulos largos (lo que pasa es que a la vez que lo escribo lo traduzco a inglés, para ir pudiendo subirlo a la vez). Entonces, yo me comprometo a cumplir con el trato de un capítulo por semana (que ya es hora, porque la verdad es que les vengo fallando feo) y ustedes me tienen un pelín de paciencia (como si no me la hubieran tenido ya xD) si alguna vez me tardo un poco más?_

_Y bueno, pasando a otro tema, les cuento que una artista genial de dArt (su perfil: ) me hizo una ilustraciones muy pero muy exactas de mis queridos Eli, Becca, Sam y Bree, cuando tienen alrededor de 16, 17 años. Acá les dejo el link por si quieren mirarlas, que coinciden muchísimo con las descripciones: __ art/Eli-and-Sam-294347251__ y __ art/Becca-and-Bree-294391486__ . Y si quieren revisen el resto de su galería también, que está genial!_

_Perdonen la perorata, gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero que disfruten del capítulo!_

…

Lily abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, pero no recordaba haber soñado nada, por lo que supuso que había sido algún ruido externo lo que la había despertado. El sonido de la suave lluvia de la ducha corroboró su suposición; probablemente alguna de las chicas se había levantado y no había prestado demasiada atención al hecho de que sus amigas seguían durmiendo, abriendo y cerrando cajones, tirando el baúl por ahí y revolviéndolo todo hasta dar con la ropa indicada para ir a Hogsmeade.

Curiosamente, sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago al pensar en la salida, y en Aidan. Se sorprendió un poco; si bien el chico siempre le había caído bien, y además, estaba buenísimo, Lily nunca había pensado en él como algo más. Al menos hasta ahora. Evidentemente él sí, y ahora que lo sabía, la pelirroja no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa ante la perspectiva de una cita. Nunca había salido con nadie, y le resultaba difícil creer que tantos chicos la consideraran atractiva, a pesar de que sus amigas se lo repetían hasta el cansancio. Después de todo, si bien ahora tenía sus curvas, siempre había sido la pálida y flacucha empollona que era simpática con todos… Bueno, con casi todos, Potter y Black no contaban. Y tampoco contaba la gente que la hacía enojar, a fin de cuentas, su carácter explosivo no era conocido por todos, por lo que no influía en lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Resumiendo, lo único que tenía de bonito era su larga mata de cabello rojo. Entonces, ¿por qué la había invitado Aidan a salir? Bueno, se llevaban bien. Y quizás fuera más atractiva de lo que creía. Al menos eso decían Bree, Sam, Becca y Eli, quien confesó haber oído a sus compañeros de cuarto hablar de su amiga.

Ya no se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha, pero aún no había oído abrirse la puerta del baño. Probablemente era Mary; ni Brianna ni Sam tenían cita, y no había manera de que se levantaran tan temprano sin razón. ¡Qué calladito que se lo tenía! No les había dicho nada sobre ninguna cita. Quizás por eso se había levantado tan temprano; no quería decir nada por si la cosa no iba bien. Lily pensó que lo mejor era fingir que seguía dormida para no poner a la rubia en una situación incómoda, por lo que no descorrió las cortinas y permaneció recostada, sus ojos verdes clavados en el techo, intentando mitigar ese cosquilleo, una sensación tan extraña y nueva para ella.

Pasados unos minutos, la puerta del baño se abrió, inundando la habitación de un leve aroma a shampoo, y luego de escuchar unos pies nerviosos caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto, la puerta de la habitación se cerró con suavidad. Casi inmediatamente después, se oyó el sonido de una cortina al correrse y Lily supuso que sus amigas habían hecho exactamente lo mismo que ella. Cuando estaba por abrir la boca para preguntar quién se había levantado, el pesado dosel rojo oscuro se hizo a un lado dejando pasar la luz de la ventana e iluminando su pecoso rostro.

"Arriiiiiiiiba," Canturreó Sam, de un inusual buen humor, mientras saltaba a la cama de Brianna y se ponía a hacerle cosquillas. Lily rió y se sentó, tomando una goma para el pelo de su mesa de noche y atándose descuidadamente el cabello para alejarlo de su cara.

"Jo, me parece que me gustas más cuando estás de mal humor," se quejó Bree, empujándola a un lado. "Ya me levanté, ¿contenta?" Sam le sonrió con fingida inocencia y asintió con la cabeza.

"Venga, Lily, a ducharse" dijo, acercándose a la extrañada pelirroja y tirando de su brazo para obligarla a entrar al baño. Bree pareció caer en la cuenta de algo y se levantó de un salto con emoción.

"Ay, ¡pero si hoy es la cita con Aidan!" chilló con una vocecita aguda, pegando un saltito y aplaudiendo tontamente. Lily la miró con las cejas levantadas.

"¿Me van a torturar?" preguntó

"Tenemos instrucciones explícitas de Rebecca" contestó Sam, circunspecta. La pelirroja se echó a reír y se encerró en el baño negando con la cabeza.

Mientras se duchaba, los nervios volvieron, y se sintió como todas las niñitas tontas que correteaban entre suspiros detrás de los Merodeadores. Debía admitir que la aliviaba un poco que sus amigas fueran a ayudarla con la ropa. Cuando salió del baño, con el cabello en un turbante y vestida sólo con su ropa interior, Bree estaban esperándola cepillo en mano, mientras Sam terminaba de acomodar algunas de sus remeras sobre su cama. Prácticamente, la pelirroja no tuvo que hacer nada: sus amigas le cepillaron y secaron el cabello, la peinaron y la vistieron, pero Lily se negó en rotundo a ser maquillada.

Cuando consideraron que ya estaba lista, la dejaron bajar, haciéndola prometer que les contaría todos los detalles al final del día.

Lily bajó las escaleras sola y maldijo su estómago cuando la estúpida sensación volvió a aparecer. ¡Pero si no era la gran cosa! Que soberana idiotez, ponerse nerviosa por una salida con Aidan. Tan concentrada en esto estaba que ni siquiera escuchó el silbido que le dedicaron cuando llegó a la Sala Común. De todas formas, de escucharlo no se hubiera dado por aludida; como bien sabemos nuestra pelirroja no se veía a sí misma con claridad, y no entendía cómo se veía a ojos de los muchachos.

"Pero qué piernas, pelirroja," Le soltó Black cuando su silbido no surtió efecto. Lily levantó la vista algo confusa, pero no tardó en fruncir el ceño. Era la reacción automática de su rostro al encontrarse con alguno de los dos niñatos de los Merodeadores. Sin embargo, el ceño no duró mucho, ya que la sorprendió muchísimo la expresión de los cuatro chicos que descansaban en el sillón. Bueno, no la de Peter, que la miraba con la misma cara que llevaba siempre que andaba cerca de sus amigos, pero sí la de los demás. Remus parecía algo asombrado, con las cejas ligeramente levantadas, mientras que Black parecía gratamente sorprendido, mirándola de arriba abajo sin siquiera intentar disimularlo. Y Potter tenía los ojos como platos, clavados en ella, y la boca cómicamente entreabierta.

"¿Qué?" espetó ella de mala manera. De alguna forma, la conducta de James la inquietaba un poco. De _Potter_. La conducta de _Potter_, no de James.

"Estás muy linda, Lily" le dijo Remus con una sonrisa, que ella devolvió.

Y es que lo estaba. Luego de mucho deliberar, y aprovechando que era un día espléndido, le habían hecho poner un bonito vestido floreado de fondo azul oscuro y pequeñas flores en color durazno, verde agua y blanco que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Era ajustado debajo del busto y tenía unos delicados tirantes y un adorable escote con forma de corazón. Llevaba el largo cabello suelto y unas sandalias marrones que se ataban a sus frágiles tobillos blancos.

"Gracias." Dijo ella sencillamente, con una timidez adorable que nunca había exhibido frente a los Merodeadores. Antes de que pudieran decirle nada más, abandonó la Sala Común a paso rápido saludando a Remus con la mano al pasar.

"Si no cierras la boca se te van a meter las moscas, James." Dijo Sirius, quien no recibió el golpe esperado ya que su amigo seguía mirando embobado el orificio del retrato por donde acababa de salir la pelirroja. La única señal de que había escuchado lo que le decían había sido que había cerrado la boca. "De todas formas, sí que las eliges bien, Jamie querido. ¡Qué piernas que tiene la Evans!" Esta vez sí llegó el golpe.

"¡Esas piernas son mías! ¡No las mires!" Chilló James, ignorando las carcajadas de sus amigos.

En ese momento bajaban Brianna y Samantha, que si habían escuchado su conversación, no lo demostraron. Ellas se habían vestido más casualmente; después de todo, no tenían ninguna cita.

"Hola," saludó Bree con su dulzura habitual, sin inmutarse por la expresión enfurruñada del moreno con anteojos. "¿Qué hacen aquí todavía, no los esperan sus citas?"

"Desiree y yo quedamos más tarde, en unos veinte minutos," contestó Sirius "Y James todavía está esperando a Corner, que ya hace media hora que debería estar aquí."

"Nunca entenderé a esas chicas que tardan _horas_ en arreglarse," comentó Sam, llegando a sorprender incluso a Remus: siempre que pudiera hacerlo, la chica evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con los Merodeadores. "Tendré que preguntarle a Becca, que se tarda lo suyo también."

"¿Y ustedes? ¿Están haciendo esperar a sus citas?" preguntó Lupin

"Nop, somos sólo nosotras dos," contestó Brianna negando con la cabeza. "Becca quedó con Oliver, y Lils con Aidan, así que..." Ante la mención del Hufflepuff, James se dio vuelta y se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, y Bree no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisita.

"¿Por qué no se vienen con nosotros?" Preguntó Lupin, señalando a Peter. Brianna y Sam se miraron, y la segunda se encogió de hombros, por lo que su amiga dijo:

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Siempre y cuando prometan que sus admiradoras no se nos echarán encima" Eso logró sacar una sonrisa a Pettigrew, cuya timidez no le había permitido decir una sola palabra hasta el momento.

"No es juuuuusto," se quejó Sirius infantilmente, tirando del brazo de Brianna y abrazándola posesivamente, haciéndola sonrojar. "Brianna es mía, me vas a robar a mi amiga." Acusó a Lupin, que puso los ojos en blanco, al igual que Sam.

"Ya, porque a ti te están obligando a salir con Desiree." Replicó el licántropo. Sirius soltó a Bree y se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla.

"Bueno, pero más tarde me junto con ustedes. Más les vale estar en Las Tres Escobas cuando vaya para allí," dijo, aún haciéndose el ofendido.

"¿Eso significa que cuando hayas terminado de morrearte a la rubia nos vas a obligar a soportar tu compañía?" Preguntó Sam, pero ni siquiera fue tan cortante como siempre, sino que lo dijo en tono de broma.

"Sí, eso es básicamente lo que significa," contestó Lupin entre risas, e incluso James emitió una risita entre dientes.

"Vale, mejor vámonos, antes de que Sirius haga algo que le quite a Sam el buen humor." Pidió Bree, despidiéndose de los dos morenos y abandonando la Sala Común con los demás.

Lily bajó las escaleras distraída, pensando en las palabras de Black y la mirada avellana de Potter clavada en ella. Rápidamente agitó la cabeza; no significaba nada, simplemente se estaban metiendo con ella, como siempre. Mejor no pensar más en los Merodeadores y concentrarse en eliminar ese maldito cosquilleo que seguía en la boca de su estómago.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, Aidan la recibió con una amplia sonrisa llena de dientes blancos. Lily no pudo evitar notar que el chico también la recorrió con la mirada, y pareció gustarle lo que veía, ya que alzó las cejas con placer y dijo:

"Estás espectacular, Lily." Ella se sonrojó y le sonrió, susurrando un "Gracias" casi inaudible.

La verdad es que el chico no se quedaba atrás, y la pelirroja no fue la única en notarlo. Al llegar a Hogsmeade, no había chica que no mirara con envidia a Lily, a quien ya se le habían pasado los nervios: era muy agradable hablar con Aidan, casi natural, y no tardaron nada en sentirse a gusto en la compañía del otro. "No te imaginas lo nervioso que estaba hace un rato," comentó él mientras le tendía a Lily un enorme helado de chocolate. "Qué idiota, ¿no?" Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza tomando el helado.

"Yo también estaba nerviosa," admitió ella. Aidan frunció un poco el ceño y lamió distraído su helado de vainilla antes de preguntar:

"De todas formas, ¿cómo es que no tenías una cita para hoy cuando te invité? Estaba seguro de que la tendrías, o de que me dirías que no." Lily frunció un poco el ceño también.

"Lo dices como si tuviera montones de chicos a mis pies," se quejó ella, algo molesta, "Antes que tú, no me había invitado nadie. De hecho, nunca me había invitado nadie a salir." Aidan parecía algo incrédulo, pero luego dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa:

"Excepto Potter." Lily frunció el ceño aún más

"Excepto Potter," dijo. Aidan alzó las cejas, y Lily imitó el gesto. "Potter no cuenta." Aclaró. Aidan pareció aliviado, pero no pudo evitar preguntar:

"¿Y por qué no?" Lily suspiró e intentó no sonar demasiado irritada al contestar:

"Porque Potter me invita a salir solamente para molestarme, es una necesidad crónica que tiene. Terrible idiota." Aidan puso una expresión que la pelirroja no supo descifrar. La verdad es que el chico estaba más que aliviado de que Potter estuviera fuera de juego; no le agradaba mucho la idea de competir con él por Lily, ya que llevaba las de perder. Era una ventaja que la chica no supiera, o no se creyera, lo que Potter realmente sentía por ella. A pesar de que se viera a la legua.

El resto del día fue muy agradable, y los dos la pasaron genial. Cuando se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, decidieron ir a Las Tres Escobas: ambos estaban hambrientos. Generalmente, las visitas a Hogsmeade eran por la tarde, pero esta vez a Dumbledore le había parecido buena idea permitirles ir desde la mañana, ya que el día estaba hermoso. Y había hecho bien; cuando la pareja entró al pub, las nubes ya habían empezado a cubrir el brillante sol. Lily suspiró, resignada al caprichoso clima inglés.

"Espero que no llueva demasiado," comentó mientras se sentaban. "O mataré a Samantha por obligarme a ponerme este vestido." Inmediatamente después de decirlo, se sonrojó por haber admitido que sus amigas la habían ayudado con la ropa. Genial, ahora Aidan pensaba que era una tonta colegiala enamoradiza. Sin embargo, el chico sonrió complacido: era una buena señal que la chica se hubiera preocupado por qué ponerse

"Pues yo me alegro de que lo haya hecho," dijo, mirándola a los ojos. "Te sienta perfectamente."

Lily se puso roja como un tomate, pero sonrió, y Aidan se animó a inclinarse un poco hacia adelante, sin apartar su mirada de esos impresionantes ojos verdes. El cosquilleo volvió a aparecer en el estómago de la pelirroja, que se preguntó si el chico iría a besarla. Probablemente sí, pero nunca pudo saberlo con certeza, ya que en ese momento alguien derramó una jarra entera de cerveza de manteca sobre la cabeza del Hufflepuff.

…

La verdad es que la cita no había sido tan terrible; Leila era muy bonita, simpática, y para nada tonta, lo cual era un cambio considerando las últimas chicas con las que James había salido. Y más allá de que su vocecita era algo irritante, era agradable conversar con ella. El problema había sido que el chico había empezado el día con el pie izquierdo al ver como _su_ pelirroja salía, despampanante, al encuentro del idiota de Davis. No, _ese_ era el problema. Que Leila podía ser linda y agradable, pero no era Lily. La chica no parecía darse cuenta de que James se distraía cada dos por tres, comparando sus rasgos con los de la pelirroja. Quizás confundía la mirada concentrada del chico por una mirada intensa y apasionada, que era lo que le gustaba creer. Leila tenía el cabello corto, oscuro y ondulado, mientras que Lily tenía una larga mata de cabello rojo brillante. Leila tenía unos tiernos ojos marrones, pero eran pequeños y estaban algo separados, mientras que Lily tenía dos enormes faros verdes, enmarcados por gruesas pestañas. Leila tenía una nariz respingada y una boca generosa, mientras que Lily tenía la nariz algo más recta, pero pequeñita y adorable, y sus labios de fresa no se parecían en nada a los de la morena.

El chico hizo un esfuerzo por volver a prestar atención a la conversación: la morena estaba embarcada en una detallada descripción de sus vacaciones en el Caribe. Bien, al menos no se había notado que él había estado pensando en cualquier cosa menos en lo que ella le contaba. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en Lily, y su compañera parecía comenzar a darse cuenta de que al moreno no le interesaba para nada lo que ella le estaba contando, porque frunció un poquito el ceño y dejó de hablar. James esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se inclinó sobre la mesa para besarla en los labios. El ceño fruncido desapareció en un segundo, y la chica respondió al beso con intensidad. Se besaron por un buen rato, hasta que le pareció oportuno ordenar algo para comer. La chica parecía muy animada, y comenzó a hablar de nuevo sobre quién sabe qué mientras esperaban la comida. Sí, era agradable, pero le gustaba demasiado hablar, pensó James. En el momento en que Madame Rosmerta, la curvilínea camarera, les dejaba las cervezas de manteca sobre la mesa, una conocida voz sobresaltó al muchacho: _Espero que no llueva demasiado, o mataré a Samantha por obligarme a ponerme este vestido._ Era Lily. Y si James mal no recordaba, llevaba puesto un primaveral vestidito que no sería de mucho abrigo si llovía. Quizás debería levantarse y ofrecerle su chaqueta, aunque probablemente eso no le caería muy bien a Leila… _Pues yo me alegro de que lo haya hecho, te sienta perfectamente._

El malnacido de Davis estaba flirteando con _su_ pelirroja.

Sin siquiera reflexionarlo, James se volteó y vació su jarra de cerveza sobre la cabeza del chico, que se levantó de un salto y se dio vuelta, sin entender muy bien qué había pasado, pero frunciendo el ceño al ver la jarra vacía en manos del chico. Lily, que por suerte no había visto a Potter vaciar descaradamente la bebida sobre su cita, lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Davis! Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención," exclamó James con inocencia. "Me he tropezado, y llevaba la jarra en las manos, lo siento." Davis pareció dudarlo por un segundo, pero luego asintió una vez con la cabeza. La pelirroja, en cambio, no se había tragado la pequeña actuación de James ni por un segundo, y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no le pareció apropiado ponerse a gritarle si Aidan había aceptado las disculpas. En lugar de eso, sin quitar la vista de Potter, agitó la varita y limpió al Hufflepuff en un segundo, quien sonrió agradecido.

"¿Qué demonios estás mirando?" Espetó la pelirroja mirando a James, que seguía parado mirándola con la jarra vacía entre las manos. Aidan no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

El chico con anteojos volvió a voltearse, sentándose en su lugar con una visible expresión de mal humor, que bien podía competir con la de la muchacha sentada frente a él, que sí había visto como su cita se levantaba y le vaciaba la cerveza caliente en la cabeza al Hufflepuff. Alzó las cejas, esperando una explicación que nunca llegó. Entonces, la morena se levantó con mucha gracia, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó James, algo sorprendido.

"Lo pillo, James, no soy lela. No te intereso, a ti solo te importa Evans," la muchacha se puso roja de rabia al ver que el chico no intentó negarlo, y eso que solía ser una chica muy dulce. "Y solo me has invitado para tener a quien morrearte mientras la chica de tus sueños te hace el vacío. Mis amigas me dirán que estoy loca por dejar ir al buenorro de Potter, pero a mi me daría igual si fueras un Dios griego, no me merezco que me uses así. Puedes irte a la mierda, Potter, tú y tu chica." Y todo esto lo dijo en un tono muy tranquilo, abandonando el pub inmediatamente después.

James suspiró; sí, Corner no era tonta, ni tampoco era el angelito que parecía hace un rato. Al final iba a resultar que la Gryffindor se parecía un poquitito más a Lily de lo que el creía, con ese carácter de los mil demonios.

…

La mañana con Lupin y Pettigrew había sido bastante entretenida, tenían que admitirlo. Habían recorrido gran parte del pueblo, y si bien Pettigrew no había dicho mucho, Lupin era muy agradable, a pesar de que las había llevado a rastras a Honeydukes a media mañana, desesperado por un poco de chocolate. En ese mismo local se habían encontrado con Rebecca, que había dejado a Oliver y rondaba por el pueblo en busca de sus amigas.

"Había olvidado que Lils tenía cita con Aidan," comentó cuando se encontraron "Justamente había venido aquí porque pensé que ella las habría traido."

"No fue necesario, Lupin lo hizo por ella." Contestó Sam, y Becca se echó a reír.

"Venga, guapo, vamos a Las Tres Escobas, que ya va siendo hora de almorzar" dijo, colgándose del brazo del licántropo y arrastrándolo fuera del lugar.

Los cinco se dirigieron al pub y se sentaron en una mesa en el fondo, pidiendo cantidades industriales de comida a una sorprendida Madame Rosmerta.

"Hay que alimentarla," dijo Rebecca como explicación, señalando a la pequeña Bree que, de hecho, era la que más comía de las cuatro. Todos estallaron en carcajadas, conversando animadamente de todo un poco hasta que llegó la comida. En ese momento, un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises se dejó caer al lado de Bree, robándole el plato a Rebecca y metiéndose en la boca un buen bocado de lo que fuera estuviera comiendo para luego decir:

"¿Qgue tgal?" La rubia le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa y recuperó su plato, ganándose una mirada asesina del moreno, quien se volvió hacia Brianna haciendo pucheros. La chica rió y le metió una rebanada de pan en la boca.

"Rosmerta ya te vio entrar, seguro que trae más, si ya te conoce, sabe que puedes comerte un elefante entero." dijo. Dicho y hecho, la mujer se apareció con una buena cantidad de comida, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente a Sirius antes de desaparecer bamboleando las caderas.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué, estás celosa?" preguntó Sirius, mirándola con sorna. "Hay suficiente Sirius para todas, nenas." Esta vez todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, incluido Peter. "Me has traicionado, enano" dijo Black, herido, y Bree rió.

"¿Qué ha pasado con Desiree?" preguntó el licántropo, sabiendo la respuesta.

"Le he soltado el rollo de que necesito estar sólo un tiempo" contestó el chico, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

"Pero no sin antes meterle la lengua hasta la faringe" comentó Rebecca. Samantha fingió tener arcadas y casi todos en la mesa rieron otra vez. "¿Y cómo le habrá ido a Lils con Aidan?" preguntó la rubia, pero justo en ese momento, Bree la interrumpió:

"Miren, allí está Potter." James estaba a unas cuantas mesas de distancia, besando a Corner.

"Ese es mi chico." Dijo Sirius, ante lo cual Sam resopló.

"¡Y ahí está Lily!" exclamó Bree, un poco más alto de lo que debería. Lily acababa de entrar a Las Tres Escobas, y no dejaba de sonreír ante lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo Aidan.

"Vuelvo a decir: Evans tiene unas piernas impresionantes." Comentó Sirius, pero nadie le prestó atención, porque en ese momento Aidan parecía estar a punto de besar a Lily. "Esto no le va a gustar a James…" empezó a decir Black, y casi como si lo hubiera oído, Potter se había levantado de su lugar, dando vuelta su jarra y vaciando la bebida en la cabeza del moreno.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras veían como Lily intentaba pulverizar a James con la mirada, ni cómo Corner le soltaba quien sabe qué antes de abandonarlo, echando chispas por los ojos.

Poco después, Potter se levantó para irse, pero vio la mesa de sus amigos y se acercó, dejándose caer junto a Peter, malhumorado.

"Creo que la he cagado de nuevo." Anunció luego de unos minutos. Sam ahogó una carcajada, pero Rebecca contestó:

"Yo te aseguro que lo hiciste."

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**DromedaCissyTrixie: De nada! Y gracias por pasar de Nuevo**

**Lalala: Ay, si, pobrecito mi querido Sirius! Me alegro mucho de no haberte perdido, gracias por el review! Me encanta que te gsute, y gracias por los cumplidos!**

**ArthurWeasley: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Gracias por pasar como siempre y tomarte el tiempo de comentar, y gracias por tanto cumplido, en serio! Me pone muy contenta que te guste mi manera de escribir y cómo se va desarrollando la historia! Gracias por la paciencia, también, que se que no soy una autora ejemplar xD Espero que la promesa de actualizar una vez por semana, y la de que algún que otro capítulo vaya a ser más largo que el resto te haya alegrado!**

**FandHPyYugi13: Y acá estoy continuando! Espero que te vaya gustando, y muchas gracias por comentar!**


	20. Chapter 20: Un poco de todo

_Y una vez más, estoy de vuelta! Y con otro capítulo una semana después, como prometí! Me porté bien! Jaja_

_Bueno, espero que el capítulo les guste… No estoy muy conforme con el estilo de escritura, pero estaba algo bloqueada… ya me dirán ustedes lo que piensan! Tengo unas cositas que aclarar,pero lo hago al final del capítulo para no revelar lo que va a pasar._

_Como siempre, respuestas a los reviews al final! Un agradecimiento super especial a todos los que me siguen leyendo a pesar de que haya sido tan irregular para actualizar hasta ahora._

_Ah! Y la vez pasada los links salieron mal :/ No se que pasa que no puedo ponerlos! Si alguno está interesado me lo pone en el review y yo le paso el link :) Realmente valen la pena los dibujos!  
_

"A veces no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido, Potter." Le soltó Sam, incluso con algo de compasión en la voz. James ni siquiera levantó la vista, toqueteando concentrado un nudo que sobresalía de la mesa de madera

"Lo sé." Dijo, suspirando. Sirius le dio una palmada comprensiva en la espalda.

"James, te lo he dicho cientos de veces," dijo Remus, negando con la cabeza "Tienes que dejar de comportarte como un engreído si quieres que Lily se fije en ti." Becca sonrió al licántropo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Deberías escuchar a tus amigos para variar, Potter. Tu Lunático tiene razón," dijo, usando el sobrenombre que había oído utilizar a los Merodeadores. Lupin la miró con una media sonrisa, sabía que había ido con sorna; y Rebecca la respondió sonriendo angelicalmente y agitando las pestañas con falsa inocencia.

Todos intentaron animarlo inútilmente; James parecía realmente deprimido, sin un rastro de la arrogancia que había desplegado hacía apenas unos minutos.

"James, ¿por qué no te vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade?" sugirió Brianna, sorprendiendo a los Merodeadores. Las chicas, en cambio, sonrieron: Bree era la persona más empática sobre la tierra, era comprensiva, dulce, nunca te juzgaba, y daba unos consejos muy difíciles de ignorar. Sirius lo entendió rápidamente, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Venga James, vete, que nos estás deprimiendo a todos, amigo." Eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisita al chico, quien se levantó y siguió a la morena arrastrando los pies.

Ambos caminaron un rato por el pueblo sin decir nada. La verdad es que a James eso le vino bien, necesitaba unos minutos de reflexión sin interrupciones. Bree lo sabía, y por eso lo dejó pensar mientras caminaban bajo la llovizna que acababa de empezar a caer. Esperó a que él fuera el primero en romper el silencio, cosa que sucedió al cabo de media hora:

"Está lloviendo," cualquiera se hubiera reído ante una afirmación tan obvia, pero Brianna esperó. "Lily debe estar congelándose."

"Estoy segura de que Aidan le prestará su abrigo." Contestó ella con suavidad. Al chico se le crispó la cara ante la mención del Hufflepuff. "Ahora dime, James, ¿a ti te molesta que Lily haya salido con él?" preguntó, usando el nombre del chico por primera vez.

"¡Claro que sí!" exclamó Potter, inevitablemente irritado. "Es un idiota, no le conviene." Brianna alzó las cejas y lo miró con el reproche juguetón que se ve en las abuelas que reprenden a sus nietos. James no pudo menos que reír, lo cual lo hizo relajarse. "Está bien, me molesta porque estoy celoso." Dijo. La chica asintió satisfecha: a pesar de que estuviera aclarando lo obvio, era necesario que lo admitiera en voz alta.

"Y si tanto te gusta Lily, como andas aclamando por todos lados, ¿a qué viene esto de invitar a Corner a Hogsmeade? Y no sólo a Corner, sino a todas las demás." Preguntó la morena. Potter abrió la boca para replicar, pero Bree siguió diciendo. "Entendería que salieras con otras si hubieras decidido renunciar a Lily; pero tienes que pensar un poco en cómo se ve todo lo que haces desde sus ojos. Un tío que te pone de los nervios desde que tienes once años empieza a perseguirte por todo el castillo anunciando a los cuatro vientos su amor por ti. Piensas que es sólo una de sus niñadas, pero la cosa pasa de tercer año, y ya estamos casi en quinto y el chico sigue con el rollo. Primero, te irrita, pero luego, te confunde, ¿qué demonios pretende con todo esto? Si es una más de sus bromas, como la que le gasta a tu mejor amigo (que parecen ser originadas de pura maldad), entonces ya se ha pasado de la raya: ¿y qué si me lo hubiera creído? Pero la cosa sigue, y empiezas a dudar de si realmente quiere salir contigo. Eso te dicen tus amigas. Y al mismo tiempo, lo ves desfilar por Hogwarts con montones de chicas diferentes, lo cual sólo te afirma que su egocentrismo y arrogancia son más que sólo una pose. Y te das cuenta de que incluso aunque sea cierto que quiere salir contigo, sólo eres una especie de trofeo para él. Como todas las otras chicas."

James se quedó helado ante el discursito de Bree. Nunca nadie se lo había hecho ver con tal claridad. La miró a los ojos, mudo, y la expresión de la chica se suavizó un poco.

"Ella nunca se dará cuenta de que la quieres si sigues comportándote así, James. No puedo asegurarte que lo haga si cambias, pero no pretendas otra cosa si no lo haces." Potter sonrió y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, pero no en actitud arrogante, sino con afecto.

"Gracias, Brianna." Dijo, dejando caer el brazo y mirándola con curiosidad. "Sirius tiene razón, eres genial."

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

"Y voy a decirte otra cosa, aunque probablemente no me escucharás ahora. Yo sé que intentarás cambiar, de veras que lo sé, porque estoy segura de que quieres a Lily. Pero no vas a cambiar de un día para el otro, y probablemente en más de una ocasión olvides esta conversación; han sido muchos años de comportarte como el chico de oro."

"No me voy a olvidar, Bree," empezó el, confuso, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Sí lo harás, muchas veces. A veces incluso tanto que vas a querer llamar su atención de la misma manera que siempre, haciendo el tonto y comportándote como un arrogante. No te lo tomes a mal. Pero siempre y cuando, muuuuy en el fondo tengas en cuenta lo que hablamos hoy, me voy a quedar tranquila."

"De acuerdo." Asintió él, aún dudando de que aquello fuera a pasar. La morena sonrió, y en sus ojos azules James vio a una chica mucho mayor, y vio todo lo que Sirius veía en ella.

"Ahora vamos de vuelta al castillo, antes de que tus amigos crean que te he secuestrado."

…

Luego de la interrupción del imbécil de Potter, la cita con Aidan había retrocedido unos pasos, aunque Lily no estaba muy segura de por qué. Habían terminado de comer charlando con una educación casi formal, y luego habían decidido dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Lo habían pasado bien, pero la conversación pareció un poco forzada y la pelirroja no pudo determinar por qué. El chico parecía algo incómodo, y Lily encontraba difícil olvidar el incidente, por lo que a pesar de que quisiera evitarlo, seguía algo irritada.

Al final, había comenzado a llover, y no había podido evitar soltar una sarta de improperios dedicados a Sam que habían hecho reír al Hufflepuff y habían distendido la situación. Le había dado su abrigo para que se protegiera mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros también. Desde ahí la conversación volvió a resultar natural, pero el chico no había intentado volver a besarla. Cuando habían llegado al Hall de Entrada y estaban despidiéndose, él pareció tener la intención de hacerlo, pero cambió de opinión a mitad de camino, dándole un torpe beso en la mejilla y deseándole que terminara bien el día.

Lily subió las escaleras enfrascada en sus pensamientos, pensando en Aidan y en cómo Potter parecía disfrutar de cagarle la vida. Cuando estaba por llegar a la Sala Común, se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el abrigo del Hufflepuff sobre los hombros, y se dijo que tendría que alcanzársela al día siguiente. Un estornudo le hizo notar que la prenda no había sido de mucha ayuda; probablemente se había resfriado.

La Sala Común estaba calentita y casi vacía, a excepción de un par de alumnos de primer y segundo año, pero la pelirroja subió directo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa antes de bajar a leer un poco.

Al llegar a su habitación, depositó el abrigo sobre la cama, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de bajar el cierre de su vestido, vio a Prince parado obedientemente en el alfeizar de la ventana con una carta atada a su pata. Se apresuró a abrir la ventana y dejarlo entrar; probablemente traía carta de sus padres, ya que hacía unos días Severus se lo había prestado y ella lo había enviado hacia allí. Sacó unas golosinas del cajón de la mesa de noche y se las dio a la lechuza, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad mientras desataba la carta.

La pelirroja tomó el sobre y se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, desplegando ansiosa el pergamino, ¡extrañaba tanto a sus padres! Pero en cuanto leyó un par de líneas su expresión cambio, rompiendo en llanto y dejando caer la carta al suelo.

…

"Y ahora que se nos ha acabado el drama, ¿por qué no nos cuentas a qué viene tanto buen humor, Perks?" Preguntó Sirius, perceptivo, una vez que James y Bree hubieran abandonado Las Tres Escobas.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió un poco, casi imperceptiblemente. Becca la miró con suspicacia, entornando los ojos.  
"¿Así que has estado todo el día de buenas? Ya me parecía raro que pudieras soportar estar con este tarado por más de medio segundo." Dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Black. Remus soltó una risita entre dientes y su amigo le pegó en la nuca con la palma abierta.

"Debes admitir que tiene razón, Sirius." Comentó, y Peter rió también.

Pero Rebecca no quería dejar pasar el momento.

"Ya me parecía que había visto a la lechuza de los Rivers revoloteando por la lechucería," dijo. Sam se sonrojó, sobresaltada, y Sirius dio un respingo. "¿Ya te ha invitado Eli de vacaciones este verano, verdad?"

"Sí," contestó la morena, aparentemente concentrada en observar un trozo de pan. "Su madre tiene que ir a Portugal por algo del Ministerio, y justo en ese momento se juega la final del Torneo Regional de Quidditch. Son sólo cuatro días, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de ver ese partido."

"¡No sabía que salías con Rivers, Perks!" exclamó Black. Sam lo fulminó con la mirada, y Becca echó a reír.

"¿Y por qué habrían de habértelo dicho, Sirius?" preguntó Remus riendo.

"¡No salgo con Eli!" exclamó Sam, roja hasta las raíces del cabello. Todos la ignoraron.

"Eres una vieja metiche, Black." Asintió la rubia, de acuerdo con Lupin. "Sam no tiene por qué contarte de su vida amorosa. Pero a mí sí, Sam, así que suelta la lengua."

"¡Que no salgo con él! ¿Qué no puede un amigo invitarme a ver la final del Torneo de Quidditch sin que el mundo piense que estaremos besuqueándonos en el entretiempo?" Gruñó Sam, enfadada.

"Pues ese evidente rubor nos dice lo contrario, muñeca." Comentó Sirius con sorna. La chica le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa. "Todas ustedes tienen que quitarse la endemoniada costumbre de hacer eso." Dijo él, tras un quejido de dolor.

"Pues yo sé que a él le gustas" canturreó Rebecca. Ahora fue el turno de Sam de ignorarla.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó repentinamente, de mala manera. El licántropo le dio un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera antes de contestar:

"Las cuatro, ¿por qué?"

"A las siete tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch. Me largo, así descanso un poco antes de soportar los gritos de Bailey mientras me hago sopa bajo la lluvia" contestó, parándose.

"¿Les pusieron entrenamiento _hoy_?" preguntó la rubia, levantándose también. "Y yo que pensaba que el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw era estricto, que siempre me roba a Eli en los peores momentos."

"Yo me voy contigo, Perks" anunció Black, y Rebecca lo miró con incredulidad, a lo que éste se encogió de hombros. "Siempre acompaño a James a los entrenamientos."

"Voy contigo" se apresuró a decir Peter.

"Pues yo paso," dijo Remus "Pero voy con ustedes, me quedo en la Sala Común."

Al final todo el grupo decidió volver a Hogwarts; habían estado allí desde la mañana y la tormenta pintaba espantoso: menos mal que Dumbledore había tenido la buena idea de proponer el paseo desde temprano. Sam encabezó la procesión hacia el castillo, caminando rápidamente y con los brazos cruzados, seguida por Peter y Sirius, que intentaba hacerla enojar con comentarios insidiosos sobre ella y Eli.

"Parecen niños," rió Remus, caminando unos pasos más atrás junto con Rebecca.

"¿No te cansas de cuidarlos, Lunático?" preguntó ella, sonriendo para que él supiera que estaba bromeando.

"Pongo las manos en el fuego por que tú te comportas siempre de esa manera" replicó él, y la rubia se echó a reír.

"Me atrapaste," dijo, sacudiendo el pelo como siempre lo hacía. "Lily tiene razón, captas rápido a las personas." Eso pareció sorprender a Lupin.

"Supongo que es cierto," contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza y observando distraído cómo Perks se daba vuelta y con un movimiento de varita le metía a Sirius por la nariz las grageas que Peter estaba comiendo.

"Pues yo también soy muy perceptiva, Lunático, y no es difícil ver que tú tienes muchos secretos," susurró ella, como si le estuviera confesando algo que nadie más podía saber. Lupin clavó sus ojos miel en los de ella. "Será interesante intentar descubrirlos." Y dicho esto, la rubia le guiñó uno de sus exóticos ojos marrones.

Remus la miró correr hacia Sam con una media sonrisa en su rostro antes de intentar ayudar a Sirius con el problemita de las grageas.

Llegaron al castillo bastante mojados y con una Sam y un Sirius de un humor mucho peor del que tenían al comenzar el día, y subieron entre risas y gruñidos hasta el séptimo piso. Se despidieron de Rebecca antes de seguir camino hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde cada quien subió a su correspondiente habitación.

"Sam!" la llamó Bree cuando ésta estaba a punto de subir las escaleras. La muchacha se volteó y sonrió a su amiga.

"¿Qué tal la charla con Potter?" preguntó, curiosa, mientras esperaba que la alcanzara y comenzaban a subir las escaleras juntas.

"Bien." Contestó la pequeña morena escuetamente, adelantándose para abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Se sorprendieron tanto que se quedaron paradas en la puerta por unos segundos, sin moverse ni saber qué decir: Lily estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas, las lágrimas resbalando en sus mejillas y los sollozos saliendo desesperados de su garganta. Prince, parado sobre la cama, picoteaba confundido un mechón del cabello de la pelirroja, que ni siquiera las había oído entrar. A su alrededor había un sobre y un pergamino arrugado.

Brianna fue la primera en reaccionar.

"¡Lily! Lily, ¿qué ha pasado?" exclamó, acercándose a su amiga y arrodillándose junto a ella. La pelirroja levantó la cabeza, y la miró con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

"Papá está más enfermo de lo que creíamos" susurró, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

Sam cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se sentó sobre la cama, retirando el cabello de Lily hacia atrás y peinándoselo con los dedos, mientras que Bree se acercó a ella y la dejó poner su cabeza en su hombro. No dijeron nada, porque sabían que Lily no era de las que necesitaban de palabras de consuelo. Además, no había nada que pudieran decirle: su padre había estado enfermo durante varios meses hasta que los médicos habían descubierto que era una extraña enfermedad de los pulmones, similar al cáncer. Habían creído poder curarlo, y durante un tiempo el tratamiento parecía haber ayudado, y parecía que estaba mucho mejor, por eso ésta carta había sido tan inesperada. Todos creían que el padre de Lily ya estaba casi curado.

Pasada una hora, Sam se levantó con cuidado y susurró a Bree:

"Voy a hablar con Becca, y a escribirle a Eli." La morena asintió, aún abrazando a la pelirroja, que parecía ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cada tanto, comenzaba a calmarse, y sus sollozos eran casi inaudibles, hasta que de golpe volvía a romper en llanto, que además era interrumpido por fuertes estornudos.

Es que Lily lo sabía: su padre estaba muriendo.

Cuando la pelirroja sintió que no tenía más lágrimas para derramar, Bree la llevó al baño y le lavó la cara, susurrando que todo iba a estar bien, que sus amigos iban a acompañarla en todo esto. Lily le sonrió agradecida, pero cuando estaba por salir del baño tuvo que agarrarse del marco de la puerta para no caerse.

"¿Lily?" dijo Brianna, preocupada, subiéndole el cierre del vestido que aún llevaba puesto.

"Estoy bien, sólo me mareé. Este resfrío me ha dado un terrible dolor de cabeza, me voy a la Enfermería a ver si Madame Pomfrey me da algo para sentirme mejor." Contestó Lily. Su voz ya no temblaba y había vuelto a la normalidad, y lo único que evidenciaba que había llorado eran su nariz roja y sus ojos algo hinchados.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Bree ya conocía la respuesta; después de ver a Madame Pomfrey Lily querría caminar sola por el Castillo un rato, y quizás luego ver a Snape.

"No, gracias Bree, no te preocupes"

La pelirroja bajó las escaleras con la barbilla en alto; no quería que nadie notara que había estado llorando, no quería que le preguntaran la razón del llanto. Quizás si tenía suerte confundirían su nariz roja y sus ojos llorosos con un síntoma del resfrío.

Al menos Leila Corner, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, no lo notó. Ella sólo vio a una chica de larga melena roja y llamativos ojos verdes bajar de su habitación con la cabeza en alto en un gesto que podría resultar arrogante si no la conocías. No era ninguna belleza supranatural, pero era bonita, y James la había preferido a ella, y verla en ese momento con ese precioso vestido primaveral puso a Leila, usualmente tranquila, loca de celos y verde de envidia.

"¿Y ahora con quién te vas a encontrar? Ya terminaste con Davis y con James por hoy, ¿ahora a quién le vas a quitar el novio?" Preguntó con desdén acercándose a Lily, que la miró sorprendida. Cualquier otro día hubiera seguido camino sin más, o le habría chillado algo, pero vulnerable como estaba, simplemente se quedó allí parada, mirándola confundida. "Ni siquiera eres tan bonita. De hecho, sin ese pelo, llamas tan poco la atención como cualquiera."

Y tras decir esto, sacó su varita y la agitó con furia como si intentara cortar el aire, susurrando palabras ininteligibles entre dientes. Una cortina de cabello rojo cayó a los pies de Lily, quien no atinó a más que bajar la vista con incredulidad. Sólo entonces Leila pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, abriendo los ojos como platos y mirando su varita, como si no supiera cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Lily parecía sobrecogida por los acontecimientos, y con las lágrimas a flor de piel como las tenía, decidió irse de allí antes de estallar en llanto sin saber bien por qué, y sin siquiera gritarle, abandonó la Sala Común con paso tranquilo. Sólo cuando el retrato se cerró tras ella comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido, resistiendo el impulso de echarse a correr. Tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba que apenas se dio cuenta de que acababa de chocar con alguien.

"Evans, ¿te cortaste el cabello?" Y tenía que ser Potter. El estúpido sin remedio de Potter. Potter, ¡Potter! Potter tenía la culpa de que acabaran de quitarle media cabellera. Y sin pensarlo la estampó la palma abierta en la cara.

"Tu novia lo hizo." Contestó ella con la voz reprimida, pero lo que intentaba ocultar no era la rabia, sino el llanto. Sin embargo, él lo noto.

"Tampoco es razón para llorar, Evans." Contestó él sin pensar, molesto, ya que no creía merecer la cachetada. Ella lo hizo a un lado de un empujón y echó a correr.

En ese momento, James cayó en la cuenta de que no debería haberle contestado así. Si era cierto que Corner le había hecho tal cosa, había sido culpa suya. De todos modos, no era razón para llorar.

El chico entró a la Sala Común hecho una furia, y al instante reconoció el brillante cabello de Lily tirado en el suelo; nadie se había atrevido a juntarlo. Pero no había ni rastro de Corner, así que se desahogó dando un portazo al entrar a su habitación.

Explicó muy escuetamente y de mala gana lo ocurrido a sus amigos, y se dirigió aún molesto a la práctica de Quidditch, acompañado por Sirius y Peter.

El entrenamiento fue un desastre, y la lluvia sólo amainó cuando ya se dirigían a los vestuarios.

"¿Qué te pasó en la cara, Potter?" le preguntó Sam al notar que tenía la mejilla hinchada.

"Evans me la dio vuelta de una cachetada." Gruño el moreno, sacándose los anteojos y secándole la lluvia con la túnica. Sam esbozó una media sonrisa.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Intentó no sonar burlona al preguntarlo.

"Porque aparentemente Leila Corner le cortó el cabello, lo cual parece ser mi culpa," Sam pareció muy sorprendida. Sirius y Peter acababan de bajar de las gradas y se habían unido a la conversación. "Quizás lo fue, pero la verdad, no me parece para tanto. El cabello crece, pero Lily estaba llorando como si le hubieran cortado un brazo, y eso fue lo que le dije." Terminó de decir Potter con menos seguridad de la esperada. Estaba empezando a dudar realmente de haber tenido razón en contestar así, y la expresión de Sam, con los ojos abiertos como platos, se lo confirmó.

"Ay, Potter, eres un terrible idiota," le dijo, y se dio vuelta rápidamente, cambiando de dirección para dirigirse al castillo, pero James la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca: si se iba con tanta prisa sin siquiera cambiarse era porque algo iba mal. Sam lo miró a los ojos y el chico pudo leer preocupación en ellos.

"James…" La morena dudó, y el hecho de que hubiera usado su nombre de pila sin siquiera notarlo preocupó muchísimo más a Potter. "James, Lily no lloraba por su cabello. Su padre se está muriendo."

"Soy un idiota" escupió el chico, maldiciendo entre dientes y echándose a correr hacia el Castillo.

_Bueno, ya me dirán que les pareció! Las aclaraciones que quería hacer son._

_-Sabemos que Harry no tiene abuelos, pero Jo ya nos aclaró que ninguno de ellos murió en circunstancias extrañas, es decir, ninguna de sus muertes involucró Mortífagos ni a Voldemort. Por lo tanto, sabemos que en algún momento antes de los 20, 21 años de James y Lily, sus padres murieron. Es poco creíble que todos hayan muerto de golpe en un año (disculpen la falta de tacto al hablar así), por lo qu eno me parece irracional que el padre de Lily enferme (y bueno, como sabemos, vaya a morir) cuando ella tiene entre 14 y 15, 16 años...No voy a aclarar nada más a este respecto, pero probablemente en algún momento vuelva ahablar del tema_

_-Quería que Corner hiciera algo que afectara, desde su perspectiva, la belleza de Lily, y como lo más llamativo es su cabello (sus ojos también, pero vamos, que no soy tan violenta!), decidí que hiciera algo con él. Teñirlo me daba más a broma que a 'venganza', cortarlo es algo más 'pasional', algo que parece hecho por rabia... Además, si bien yo siempre vi a Lily con una larga melena pelirroja, recordemos que cuando Jo nos la describe en las memorias de Snape (cuando lo defiende de James, en su quinto año), ella tiene el cabello a la altura de los hombros. Quizás fue porque Corner se lo cortó! Jaja_

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**FandHPyYugi13:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Jajaja, Sirius puede ser tan arrogante a veces! Pero siempre con humor, claro. Espero que te hayan gustado las reacciones de James, que era lo que te intrigaba! Y ya veremos como va la cosa en el quinto año, que ya empieza, y hay un pequeño incidente que ya sabemos que pasa en ese año… Muchas gracias por el review y por leer!

**Hikari**: Muchas gracias! Me alegro tanto de que pienses que he mejorado! Jajaj, sí que se da cuenta el mundo de que James está coladísimo por Lily, menos ella… Y es que James actúa tan, tan estúpidamente, típico adolescente… Jajajajaj, sí, en algún momento van a tener que canalizar esa rabia de tantos años! Me hiciste reír xD. Gracias por leer y pasar como siempre :D

**Lalala**: Jajaj, a mí también me encanta James celoso, pobrecito, que no sabe como actuar y termina haciendo el idiota o quedando como un arrogante sin remedio (que de eso un poquito tiene). Me alegro de que te gusten los personajes! Y sí, la idea es que Bree sea completamente adorable jajaj, y a mi también me encanta su amistad con Sirius, que bueno que te guste Espero este capítulo te haya gustado también! Gracias por el apoyo de siempore y los reviews!


	21. Chapter 21: Cartas de Verano

_Bueno, antes que nada, disculpen la tardanza… Se me pasó la semana sin actualizar, pero no pude escribir antes porque operaban a mi abuela y tal, y estaba con la cabeza en otra cosa._

_Bueno, acá el siguiente capítulo… Son como dos capítulos cortos en uno, porque la segunda parte nada tiene que vre con la primera, pero no quería subir dos capítulos tan cortitos.. O si no puede considerarse como que la primera parte correspondía al capítulo pasado, en realidad… Bueno, es algo diferente,e spero que lo disfruten!_

La muchacha miró hacia abajo y no pudo evitar estremecerse: no le gustaban las alturas. Justamente por eso había elegido el aula de Astronomía; sabía que ninguno de sus amigos la buscaría allí. No era que no apreciaba su apoyo y compañía, pero no quería hablar de su padre. Dolía demasiado, pensar que iba a perderlo y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la mejilla sobre la fría piedra y dejando escapar un sollozo solitario. No sabía hace cuánto ya estaba allí, había perdido la noción del tiempo; quizás una hora, dos, tres. A quién le importaba. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando oyó los pasos, ni la puerta abrirse; estaba demasiado abstraída como para que esos sonidos penetraran en su conciencia. Luego de un rato, los pasos volvieron a oírse, pero caminando en dirección a ella, y ésta vez la muchacha sí los notó, aunque no dio señal de haberlo hecho. De reojo, distinguió una figura parada a unos pasos de distancia, pero las lágrimas que no había derramado y aún bañaban sus pestañas no le permitieron reconocerla. La figura se acercó más y se recostó sobre la pared de piedra, justo junto a la ventana, observándola fijamente. Ella giró levemente la cabeza y sus ojos expresaron (involuntaria y momentáneamente) sorpresa al reconocer esos ojos avellana que brillaban tras los anteojos con… ¿preocupación? Mantuvo su mirada sólo por unos segundos antes de volver a voltear la vista hacia los terrenos.

Lo que la chica había distinguido en los ojos de James sí era preocupación, y algo de alivio también: la había buscado por todo el Castillo hasta dar con ella. No se le había ocurrido que podría estar allí, en la de la Torre de Astronomía; aún recordaba a la pequeñita pelirroja que temblaba de pies a cabeza en su primer clase de vuelo, y que había terminado estampándose contra el suelo. Pero había decidido revisarla, de todas formas: necesitaba encontrarla. Cuando abrió la puerta la vio allí, recostada sobre la ventana, su cabello rojo cortado irregularmente, sus delicados hombros temblando casi imperceptiblemente. La observó un rato antes de decidir acercarse, y cuando ella le devolvió la mirada, su corazón se encogió. Lily sufría, y no le gustaba verla sufrir. Sus grandes ojos verdes expresaban dolor, y su característica sonrisa, o ceño fruncido (con el cuál James estaba más familiarizado) habían desaparecido. La noticia de la enfermedad de su padre había transformado a la pelirroja fuerte y segura en una niña vulnerable y angustiada, y James no podía soportar verla así.

"Lily…" llamó él con voz suave. Ella cerró los ojos. Potter. Pero no, en este momento, no odiaba a Potter; la tristeza que la inundaba aplastaba a cualquier otra emoción que pudiera sentir. Volvió a voltear la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. "Lily, _lo siento_." Susurró él, y la pelirroja percibió el dolor en sus palabras. "De verdad, lo siento, soy un idiota, no sabía- "

"Está bien, Potter," lo interrumpió ella "No es tu culpa. No podías saberlo." Sus ojos se detuvieron brevemente sobre la mejilla hinchada de su interlocutor "Y siento haberte golpeado." Esa disculpa podría haber sacado una sonrisa a James si no fuera porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza la angustia evidente en esos ojos verdes.

"Y siento lo de tu padre, Lily." El susurro fue casi inaudible, y la intensidad de su mirada color avellana impactó a la pelirroja. Una lágrima resbaló sin permiso por su mejilla y ella se la frotó con fuerza, volviendo la mirada hacia afuera otra vez.

"Gracias." Dijo, sin emoción alguna en su voz.

El chico observó su delicado perfil, sus suaves pecas, sus gruesas pestañas.

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer…" dejó la frase sin terminar, y su susurro se disolvió en la brisa. Ella no volteó a mirarlo.

"Gracias. Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. Nadie puede." Lo dijo más para sí misma que para James, y no pudo evitar que su voz temblara al hacerlo.

"Lo sé. Sé cómo te sientes… en parte, al menos." Contestó él. Ella lo miró, frunciendo levemente el ceño, interrogante. James suspiró. "Mi madre ha estado enferma por un tiempo ya… No es como lo que tiene tu padre, creo. Quiero decir, no es como si tuviéramos la certeza de que ella va a-" se cortó en seco, maldiciéndose mentalmente por la inadecuada elección de palabras. Pero a Lily no pareció molestarle, sino que, con la mirada perdida en algún punto detrás de él, terminó la oración por él en un susurro:

"…morir." Potter se revolvió el cabello, algo incómodo.

"Sí… Bueno, pero está enferma, y no hay nada que los sanadores puedan hacer, ni nada que yo pueda hacer. Por eso puedo decirte que sé lo que sientes, la impotencia, la furia, el dolor…" Ahora era su mirada la que se había perdido, mientras la de Lily estaba fija en él.

"Gracias." Repitió ella, agradecida de verdad esta vez. Él lo notó y la miró a los ojos, desviando inmediatamente la mirada hacia los terrenos.

Justo en ese momento, una lechuza entró por la ventana, dejando caer un pequeño y arrugado trozo de pergamino sobre la falda de la pelirroja. Ella lo tomó, y luego de darle un vistazo lo guardó en su bolsillo, pero no antes de que James pudiera distinguir las iniciales '_S. S._' al final de la nota, apretando la mandíbula al hacerlo.

Ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio; Lily con la vista en los terrenos, y James con la vista fija en su pelirroja, hasta que ella se levantó con lentitud, anunciando:

"Debería irme. Me esperan." Tanto ella como el chico clavaron la vista en el bolsillo de la chica por un segundo, y Potter asintió con la cabeza.

Salieron de la Torre de Astronomía, aún en silencio, y justo cuando Potter iba a ofrecerse de acompañarla a donde fuera que tuviera que ir, Remus apareció frente a ellos y abrazó a la pelirroja con fuerza.

"Oh, Lily…" susurró. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando su cara en el pecho del licántropo. Jame son pudo evitar una punzada de celos. "Me encontré con Becca, ella me lo dijo."

Cuando por fin se soltaron del abrazo, Lily le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa triste.  
"Gracias, Remus."

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo." Contestó él, tomando un mechón de cabello rojo y observándolo. Tenía las puntas chamuscadas; Corner probablemente había usado el Hechizo Abrasador.

"Luce horrendo" Comentó Lily, apenada. James se removió incómodo a su lado, y sólo entonces Remus pareció notar su presencia, sorprendiéndose levemente.

"No, no está tan mal. Ya ha dicho Becca que Eli puede cortártelo parejo, y luego sólo tienes que dejarlo crecer." Ella sonrió un poquito, asintiendo con la cabeza.

La pelirroja se despidió de ambos chicos, que la observaron alejarse.

"La encontraste." Dijo Remus, una vez que ella ya se hubo ido.

"Sí, pero me costó," resopló él, encaminándose a la Sala Común. "Debería haber un hechizo para saber en qué lugar del Castillo están todos, no sea que se me vuelva a perder la pelirroja. Y un mapa. Olvidé que ese pasillo del tercer piso que habíamos encontrado hace unos meses llevaba a esa sala llena de doxys, deberíamos marcar cada cosa que descubrimos.

"¿Sabes? En realidad no es una mala idea, James."

…

Los últimos meses se pasaron volando, y lo único que la pelirroja deseaba era volver a casa. Ese verano no vio mucho a sus amigos, a excepción de Severus, ya que había preferido quedarse en casa, con sus padres. Sin embargo, se había mantenido en contacto con ellos mediante cartas…

_Lily,_

_¿Cómo has estado?¡Yo las estoy extrañando horrores! Mamá al fin está de vacaciones también, así que nos iremos por una semana a visitar a mi abuela, ¡pero prometo visitarte lo más pronto que pueda!_

_Mis padres te mandan cariños, a ti y a tu familia. ¿Cómo está tu madre? ¿Y tu padre? ¿Y Petunia, cómo lo está llevando?Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites._

_Te cuento también que Sam y Eli ya llegaron a Portugal hace unas horas, supongo que te escribirán pronto. ¿Has sabido algo de Becca?_

_Te mando también unas galletas que hizo mamá, e insiste en que tienes que probarlas. Creo que metió la receta en el paquete, por si a tu madre le gustan. Espero que Bonnie no se las haya comido, ya sabes lo golosa que es._

_¡Espero tu carta! Envíala a lo de mi abuela, seguro ya estaré allí._

_Con amor,_

_Bree._

_..  
_

_¿Cómo va todo, Sirius? ¿Disfrutando de las cenas familiares? Espero que las cosas de Zonko hayan servido para que al menos sean algo más divertidas; espero una descripción detallada de la cara de Bellatrix, Narcissa, y tu querida madre. Sólo aguanta unas semanas más y después te dejarán libre para venir a visitarme, ya le escribiré a Lunático para que lo haga él también, luego de la luna llena. Podemos aprovechar para intentarlo, creo que ya lo tenemos. No he tenido noticias de Peter, ¿y tú?_

_Aquí todo va como siempre, increíblemente aburrido, a ver si vienes pronto a alegrar la casa un rato. Mamá pregunta por ti, que dice que no te alimentas bien y que te vengas preparado para recuperar unos cuantos kilos. Papá pregunta por ti también, pero creo que es porque teme que vacíes nuestra alacena… aunque probablemente quien más te extrañe es Emily, que ya te preparó tu cuarto como si fueras a llegar mañana; pobre anciana, cree que eres un santo. Como sea, yo también te extraño, amigo, a ver cuándo te vienes,_

_James._

_PD: ¿Crees que debería escribirle a Lily?_

_..  
_

_Sam y Eli,_

_Bree me ha dicho que ya están juntos en Portugal, así que les escribo a ambos. Espero que llegue la carta; la lechuza no parece muy confiable, creo que debería comprarme una. De seguro la están pasando genial, ¡disfruten del Torneo! Y salgan a conocer el pueblo también, por lo que sé, es hermosa. Ya nos mostrarán las fotos cuando vuelvan._

_Les cuento que Tuney está pensando en hacer un curso de mecanografía el año entrante, cuando termine el colegio, si es que no empeoran mucho las cosas con papá. Quizás sea bueno tenerla lejos de casa un poco._

_Bree me dijo que estaba en lo de su abuela, pero de Becca ni noticias, y no recuerdo a dónde la llevaría su tía ésta vez. ¡Háganmelo saber si saben algo de ella!_

_Con amor,_

_Lily._

_..  
_

_Nana,_

_**(N/A: Sirius a veces llama a Brianna 'Nana', sólo para molestarla… no creo haberlo mencionado antes)**_

_¿Cómo va la vida? Yo aquí, encerrado en casa, para variar; espero que para ti las vacaciones estén resultando un poco mejores. En unos días probablemente me vaya a lo de James, así que escríbeme allí; no veo la hora de librarme de estos maníacos. Están todos completamente locos, Bree, te lo juro, no creo poder soportarlo un minuto más. Mi hermano es cada vez más como ellos, los demás Sltyherins y el resto de mi familia se han encargado de que no sea como yo. No me extrañaría que ambicionara transformarse en un Mortífago algún día. Y por lo que escucho, Voldemort está reclutando cada vez más seguidores. Cada vez que escucho de un nuevo atentado no puedo soportarlo, Bree, no soporto pensar que mi familia lo apoya._

_¿Tú crees que en el fondo soy como ellos? Soy un Black, después de todo. ¿Está en mi sangre?_

_Espero verte pronto, pequeñaja,_

_Sirius_

_PD: ¿Cómo está Evans? James me está volviendo loco, te juro que si en su próxima carta vuelve a nombrarme a la pelirroja, asesino a mi amigo. Quizás se calme con algo de noticias._

_..  
_

_Lils,_

_Merhaba! Es la única palabra turca que me he aprendido hasta ahora, pero qué va, no necesito mucho más. Estambul es fantástico, y todavía me queda tantísimo más por conocer. Las extraño mucho, espero que todo vaya bien por allí, Lils… Mándale mis cariños a Dahlia y William, ¿quieres? A Petunia… bueno, mándale también a Petunia, que sé que le encantarán mis cariños; me quiere tanto. He recibido carta de Bree, pero de Sam y Eli ni noticias. ¿Algún chisme jugoso para contarme? ¿Ya han aceptado que se aman y están planeando boda? Porque a este paso tardarán más que tú y Potter (vaaamos, contesta la carta, que sabes que bromeo). ¿Y de tu amigo Lunático sabes algo?_

_Te escribo esto último apurada que mi tía me llama, la guía ha llegado para la visita a no se dónde._

_Parece que la cosa es más grave de lo que parece; incluso aquí se ha oído hablar de Voldemort y los Mortífagos. No han llegado hasta aquí, por supuesto, y no tiene poder, pero se conoce, y muchos lo temen, también. Cuídate, Lils, ¿lo prometes?_

_Becca._

_PD: Está lechucita tan mona la compré para ti, que te debía regalo de cumpleaños, no tiene nombre, así que llámala como quieras. Tiene mucho genio, pero dicen que los animales se parecen a sus dueños, así que te va perfecto._

_..  
_

_Lunático,_

_¿Cómo pasaste la luna llena?Espero que no haya sido demasiado terrible, pero tengo buenas noticias! Cuando todos ustedes estén aquí vamos a intentarlo, ¿qué te parece? Ya he hablado con Pete y me dijo que ha estado practicando con la concentración y todo eso, y yo creo que ya estamos listos. Pete llegará la semana entrante, y Sirius está intentando escabullirse de casa (probablemente no fue buena idea poner la poción crece-huesos en la bebida de sus primas cuando Kreacher estaba mirando). Espero tu respuesta, y nada de peros, te vienes cuando puedas y lo intentamos._

_¿Has hablado con Lily?¿Crees que debería escribirle?Sirius dice que debería hacerlo, pero creo que sólo lo dijo para que cerrara el pico. ¿Quieres escribirle tú?_

_James._

_PD: Si le escribo, ¿qué debería escribirle?_

_..  
_

_Remus,_

_Muchas gracias por tu carta, y por preocuparte; estoy bien, dentro de lo posible. Creo… creo que papá ya lo ha aceptado. Intenta estar alegre siempre, porque no quiere preocuparnos. Es un hombre excepcional, estoy segura de que le caerías bien. ¿Y tú, cómo has estado? ¿Sigues enfermo? Espero que no. _

_¿Te gusta mi nueva lechuza?Me la regaló Becca, se llama Arya y tiene un genio de los mil demonios, si tienes suerte no te picoteará los dedos. Espero que te encuentre, no sé si estarás en lo de Potter ya. Y dile que deje de fastidiarte. Es más, si quieres dale a leer esta carta: POTTER DEJA DE FASTIDIAR A REMUS. Listo, problema solucionado. Espero verte pronto!_

_Con amor,_

_Lily._

_..  
_

_Lily,_

_Evans,¿cómo_

_Pelirroja, ¿qué ta_

_Lily,¿cómo estás? Sólo quería saber como estabas. No sabía si escribirte. Siriu_

_Lily, ¿cómo estás? Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, y que tus vacaciones no son alegres como para el resto. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, y que supieras que estoy para lo que necesites._

_James._

_PD: Mi madre me ha contado de una poción para crecer el cabello, por si te interesa. No que no estés linda así, te ves fantástica. Pero qu_

(Por supuesto, ésta última aún reposa en el escritorio de nuestro querido Potter)

_Bueno, qué les pareció?__Elegí el recurso de las cartas para relatar qué pasaba en el verano porque me parece que esta vez no alcanzaba con una breve descripción de la situación antes de empezar el quinto año, pero no quería ocupar dos capítulos con esto, y no pasa nada de demasiada relevancia. Sé que no es mi mejor capítulo, pero ya saben que ésta vez mi bloqueo tiene una razón.._

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Hikari**: Yo pensé lo mismo del accidente de los padres de Lily! Estuve por elegirlo, porque además Petunia le dice a Harry que James y Lily murieron en un accidente, y podría haber tomado la idea de ahí.. Pero después me pareció insensible por parte de Petunia, siendo que además muchas veces tanto ella como Vernon o Madge le dicen a Harry que seguramente sus padres iban borrachos y por eso chocaron… Me pareció que no es algo que Tuney haría… Y de los padres de James yo siempre pensé eso; una enfermedad mágica o simplemente la edad, ya que sabemos que ambos eran ya mayores cuando tuvieron a James, y por eso él es tan consentido, ya que es una especie de milagro para ellos.

Jajjajaja me encantó la idea de Lily cortándose el cabello porque a James le gustaba largo xD Realmente, me gustó mucho la idea, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Y sí, no te preocupes que se lo va a dejar crecer, Lily _tiene_ que tener esa laaarga melena pelirroja.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar como siempre! De verdad que lo aprecio muchísimo!

**FandHPyYugi13:** Y ya ves, tuvo un arranque de rabia y se puso loca esta Corner… Y sí, pobrecita Lily, la verdad es qu eme sentí muy mal por ella. Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme un review siempre

**Lalala**: Sí! Bree es adorable, no es verdad? Ya me gustaría a mi tener una amiga que de tan buenos consejos, esperemos que James le haga caso… Y la mini conversacióooon, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, la verdad es que es uno de mis momentos favoritos también! Y con respecto a Lily, pobre James, no tenía idea y metió la pata hasta el fondo. A ver si te gustó como se solucionó! Gracias por pasar a dejarme un erview siempre :D


	22. Chapter 22: En el Expreso de Hogwarts

_Hola de nuevo! Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría hacer algunas **aclaraciones**:_

_En el capítulo anterior, **la última carta** que James escribe a Lily debería haber estado tachada (yo escribo en word, y fanfiction siempre conserva el formato de la negrita y la itálica, pero no conservó el formato de esto, intenté editarlo y no pude). La idea era que James empezaba a escribir la carta una y otra vez, sin saber si llamarla Lily, Evans, o pelirroja y sin saber muy bien que decir, terminando por escribir un intento de carta que tampoco envió. Si alguno sabe como editar ese detallecito que por favor me lo diga! Gracias_

_Antes de que empecemos el quinto año, me gustaría aclarar cuál es el enfoque que estoy tomando para dar estos saltos y cosas, porque creo que puede haber parecido muy repentino cómo pasé de las pascuas en Hogwarts al verano. Para los que me vienen siguiendo de hace rato, probablemente recuerden que en un punto de la historia mi querida lectora Hikari me hizo notar que la cosa venía algo lenta, y nunca iba a llegar a séptimo año así jaja, así que cambié mi enfoque, intentando explicar en un par de capítulos cómo veo yo el desarrollo de la relación entre los personajes cada año. A ver, me gustaría saber su opinión de si logré expresar estas cosas, que era lo que buscaba:_

_-**Primer y segundo año:** Explicados mediante flashbacks; son los años en que empieza Hogwarts, y cada grupo de amigos está cada uno en lo suyo. Aún son niños; los merodeadores se dedican a hacer travesuras, descubren el secreto de Remus y hacen lo suyo, sin preocuparse demasiado por las andanzas de la pelirroja y los demás (aunque sabemos que James en realidad sí que estaba muy pendiente). Por su parte, el grupito de Lily se conoce y también van afianzando su relación de amistad, dedicándoles a los merodeadores muy pocos pensamientos, fundamentalmente porque es inevitable notarlos. _

_**-Tercer año: El año en que el capricho comienz **. Lily y Remus comienzan a ser amigos; James comienza a demostrar su interés por Lily, pero es tan arrogante y egocéntrico que no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Los merodeadores, ya conocidos te pequeños por sus travesuras, pasan en su adolescencia a ser codiciados por toda chica. El final del capítulo antes de que comience cuarto año resume esto, al decir "Y esto recién fue el comienzo de todo"._

_-**Cuarto año**: **Lily empieza a confundirse** James sigue con el capricho, lo cual comienza a confundir a Lily. Sigue siendo un completo inmaduro y un adolescente guiadopor las hormonas, pero hay ciertos detalles (incidente con Mulciber, etc) que traslucen que es un buen chico. Pero no son solo los merodeadores los que crecen, ahora también hay chicos que se interesan en Lily._

_Y bueno, ese año decidí pasar bruscamente de la noticia del padre de Lily al verano, porque quise demostrar que es así como Lily vivió esos últimos meses. Como si no hubieran existido. Permanentemente metida en sus pensamientos, preocupada por su padre, Lily vivió esos meses como metida en una bruma, y cuando fue la hora de llegar a casa, recién ahí despertó… Creo que no fui muy exitosa en mi intento por lograrlo xD_

_Bueno, espero no haya sido muy pesado, ya hablaremos después de si logré lo que quería con el quinto año! Aquí va el próximo, la verdad es que iba a ser el doble de largo, pero quería subirles algo yaa, en todo caso intentaré que la próxima actualización sea pronto!:_

**QUINTO AÑO**

La pelirroja suspiró, sonriendo triunfal al lograr cerrar por fin el cargado baúl, que parecía a punto de reventar. Arya ululó irritada; no le había gustado nada que Lily la encerrara en la jaula, engañándola con golosinas para que se metiera allí. La lechuza tenía carácter, pero solía hacer caso a Lily, y también a su madre, a quien parecía adorar. La muchacha metió un dedo entre los barrotes, acariciando las suaves plumas, pero Arya, ofendida, se alejó al otro extremo de la jaula.

"Como quieras." Mumuró Lily, bajando el baúl de la cama y ubicando al ave sobre él. Recorrió una última vez su habitación con la mirada, para asegurarse de no estar olvidando nada, y por último, sus ojos se detuvieron en la reluciente insignia que descansaba sobre su cama. La tomó y la observó con fijeza. Prefecta. A decir verdad, no era raro que Dumbledore la hubiera elegido, pero tampoco se lo esperaba; ni siquiera se acordaba de que ese año uno de ellos podía ser elegido Prefecto. Sus padres habían estado muy orgullosos cuando les dio la noticia, y Petunia se había encerrado en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Se metió la insignia en el bolsillo de los jeans, arrastrando el baúl tras ella. Se detuvo un segundo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, pero nadie contestó cuando ella golpeó con los nudillos, aunque no había esperado que lo hicieran. Lily ya había perdido toda esperanza de que la relación con su hermana volviera a ser la que era antes, pero no por ello dolía menos que la ignorara. Durante el verano al menos conversaban, y llegaban a reír juntas en contadas ocasiones, pero nunca sería como antes. Y cuando se acercaba la fecha en que Lily tenía que regresar al colegio, o cuando se hablaba de que Lily era una bruja, una expresión de severidad y desagrado aparecía en su rostro por días, y dejaba de dirigirle la palabra.

La pelirroja arrastró el baúl consigo hasta la habitación de su padre, empujando con delicadeza la puerta semiabierta y asomando la cabeza antes de entrar. Al verla, una sonrisa muy amplia iluminó el cansado rostro del hombre que descansaba sobre la cama. Estaba muy pálido y delgado, y las arrugas de su rostro parecían haberse multiplicado en este último tiempo, dándole, junto con su escaso cabello grisáceo, un aspecto mucho mayor. Pero cuando sonreía, sus ojos verdes brillaban como si tuviera veinte años otra vez.

"Buen día, papá. Vine a despedirme." William Evans se enderezó sobre la cama, tosiendo un poco mientras lo hacía. Se había debilitado mucho este último mes, y su hija frunció el ceño, acercándose a la cama, preocupada.

"Buenos días, Lily, cariño." Dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír, abrazando a la pelirroja. "Que tengas un muy buen comienzo de año, no olvides escribirnos." Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, dando a su padre un beso en la mejilla.

"Claro que les escribiré. Los extrañaré a ambos." Dijo, abrazando a su madre, que estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama. "A los tres." Se corrigió, y su madre le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

"Adiós, Lily. Y mándale cariños a tus amigos." Se despidió Dahlia, besando a su hija en la frente.

"Lo haré."

Le costó bastante conseguir que el taxista aceptara llevar la lechuza, pero la sonrisa tierna de la pelirroja consiguió convencerlo; no tenía otra opción, pues le había dicho a su madre que no se preocupara por llevarla: su padre la necesitaba más que ella.

Llegó temprano a la estación, y ni bien entró a la plataforma fue a cambiarse, poniéndose la túnica negra del colegio y sobre ella, su nueva insignia de Prefecta. Ahora sólo le quedaba encontrar un compartimiento vacío para dejar sus cosas.

La muchacha se subió al tren, y en cuanto lo hizo alguien la abrazó tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo.

"Liiiiiiils" canturreó la rubia, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de soltarla, tomando el baúl de la pelirroja y empujándolo dentro de un vagón vacío. "¿A que me has extrañado?" Lily rió.

"Claro que te he extrañado, Becca. Pero no puedo quedarme a charlar ahora." La Ravenclaw frunció el ceño, haciendo pucheritos.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Lily se señaló la insignia, había olvidado contárselo a sus amigas.

"Se supone que tengo que ir al vagón de prefectos a qué me digan qué hacer y tal. Y luego hacer unas rondas por los pasillos." Rebecca frunció la boca.

"Demonios, este año se nos acabó la diversión."

Lily se alejó de allí con una sonrisa en los labios, negando con la cabeza. Al entrar al vagón de prefectos, su sonrisa se ensanchó:

"¡Remus!" Exclamó, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Me alegro de verte aquí." El licántropo sonrió.

"Sabía que serías tú." Dijo. Y claro, Remus también era la obvia elección para Prefecto masculino, pero Lily ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en que tendría un compañero. Se alegraba de que fuera él; sería una buena compañía a la hora de hacer las rondas. La pelirroja sonrió una vez más: ¡cuánto había extrañado a su amigo! Pero al observarlo mejor lo vio muy pálido y cansado, sus eternas ojeras más profundas que nunca. ¿Es que siempre estaba enfermo? A decir verdad, siempre se veía bastante enfermizo y cansado, pero ella nunca le había dado demasiada importancia. Sin embargo, con todo lo que había vivido recientemente, ésta vez sí lo notó, y la preocupó. Escrutó el rostro del chico en busca de algo que le indicara qué podía tener, pero sólo pudo ver un pequeño rasguño que bajaba desde la oreja hasta el cuello; podría habérselo hecho de cualquier manera, nada fuera de lo común, ni nada que pareciera tener que ver con la misteriosa enfermedad.

"¿Sigues enfermo?" preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Los ojos miel rehuyeron su mirada.

"Ya estoy mejor, fue sólo una pequeña recaída." Contestó, evasivo.

Pero antes de que Lily pudiera indagar más sobre el tema, el Premio Anual de Gryffindor comenzó a hablar, y la reunión comenzó.

…

"Y me acompañó hasta el hotel. Mi tía quería matarme, parecía que iba a tener un ataque, pero no es mi culpa haberme perdido." Rebecca relataba sus andanzas por Turquía acompañando sus coloridas anécdotas con amplios ademanes de sus manos, mientras Sam escuchaba atenta sin poder parar de reír. Bree, con la nariz metida en un libro interesantísimo que no podía dejar de leer, sonreía cada tanto, aunque sus amigas no estaban seguras de si era por la historia o por lo que contaba Becca.

Había sido un verano divertido tanto para la rubia como para Sam, y Bree había disfrutado mucho de sus tranquilas vacaciones, pero todas estaban preocupadas por la pelirroja. Sus cartas habían sido muy alegres, y sabían que comenzaría el año escolar con una sonrisa, descartando las preocupaciones de sus amigas, pero todas sabían que en realidad estaba más triste de lo que quería aparentar. Habían aprovechado para hablar al respecto ahora que Lily estaba en el vagón de prefectos, pero habían decidido no intentar hablar con ella. Si lo necesitaba, terminaría por abrirse con sus amigas.

Justo cuando Rebecca estaba terminando de contar la historia del exótico muchacho turco que pretendía ser un príncipe para conquistar a la chica, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y dos cabezas morenas y sonrientes se asomaron.

"¿Qué tal?" saludó uno de ellos, abriendo más la puerta y acomodándose los anteojos. Tanto él como su compañero esbozaron sus mejores sonrisas, y el pequeño regordete escondido tras ellos intentó sonreír también. "Nos preguntábamos si les molestaría que nos sentáramos con ustedes. El tren va lleno y no somos lo que se dice puntuales." preguntó Potter, mientras Sirius se adelantaba para dar un gran abrazo a Bree. Sam y Becca se miraron, y la morena se encogió de hombros, resoplando y cruzándose de brazos.

"Es que estamos bastante llenos, y no creo que la cabeza de Black vaya a entrar aquí. Pero si lo dejan afuera no hay problema…" dijo Rebecca, provocando las carcajadas de James, y Sam.

"Te prometo que lo mantenemos calladito; su cabeza no va a crecer más si evitamos que se adule a sí mismo." Contestó el moreno con anteojos, y su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada. Rebecca fingió pensárselo y terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

"Pues entonces sí" Sirius le sacó la lengua de una manera muy infantil, ubicando su baúl y el de Peter en su lugar, mientras James hacía lo propio con el suyo.

"¿Es que necesitas tanta ropa que no te entraba toda en un baúl?" Preguntó la rubia cuando Sirius subió un tercer bulto al portaequipajes. Potter se apresuró a contestar para no desencadenar la tercera guerra mundial.

"Es de Remus; está en el vagón de prefectos."

"Lily también," contestó Sam, señalando a Arya que se había puesto a ulular. "Y Eli."

"Esperemos que los tengan ocupados por un buen rato, porque para cuando vuelvan, ni dejando a Sirius fuera vamos a entrar aquí adentro." Agregó Brianna. Todos rieron, y Sirius, sentado junto a ella, comenzó a hacerle pucheros.

…

Al llegar al final del tren, Lily se volteó para regresar al vagón de los prefectos; había acordado encontrarse allí con Remus y Eli al final del recorrido.

La reunión no había sido interesante, simplemente les habían informado de sus responsabilidades y obligaciones como prefectos, y luego los Premios Anuales de Gryffindor le habían dado a ella y Remus la primera contraseña del año para entrar a la Sala Común, ya que tendrían que guiar a los de primer año luego del banquete de bienvenida. Realmente, lo único que vale la pena mencionar de la reunión es que el nuevo prefecto de Ravenclaw había llegado veinte minutos tarde, abriendo atropelladamente la puerta y ubicándose en su lugar con una sonrisita angelical. Fue una sorpresa verlo allí; Eli también había olvidado mencionar que había sido elegido prefecto, aunque era de esperarse que Dumbledore lo hubiera hecho.

Durante la ronda, Lily no había tenido ningún problema; sólo un par de Gryffindors de segundo año que intentaron improvisar un duelo en el pasillo y un idiota de Ravenclaw de sexto año que no le había prestado atención cuando le pidió que guardara aquel frisbee con dientes, pero se las había arreglado bastante bien.

Venía pensando en lo hambrienta que estaba cuando chocó con un pecho duro como una roca; alguien había salido de su compartimiento algo apurado, sin mirar si había alguien pasando por el pasillo. Lily levantó la vista para disculparse y se encontró con dos preciosos ojos oscuros que le devolvían la mirada y una amplia sonrisa blanca.

"Aidan!" exclamó la pelirroja, sonrojándose al notar que tenía las manos sobre el pecho del muchacho. Sin embargo, a él no parecía molestarle, sino que la envolvió en un cálido y espontáneo abrazo. La chica se sintió torpe: no se esperaba tal despliegue de cariño, pero él no lo notó, sino que seguía sonriendo ampliamente cuando se apartó. Lily sonrió también; aunque no podía decir que lo había extrañado, se alegraba muchísimo de verlo. Él, al enterarse de la situación de la chica cuando recibió la carta de su padre, se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor para decirle que la apoyaba en lo que necesitara, pero, siendo consciente de que recién estaba conociéndola, había sabido tomar distancia y esperar el momento adecuado para retomar en donde habían dejado

"Me alegro de verte, Lily." Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. En sus ojos, la pelirroja pudo verlo dudar, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando decidir si debía preguntarle por su padre o no. Ella lo sacó del dilema contestando con alegría:

"Yo también me alegro mucho de verte" El muchacho pareció relajarse y acarició casualmente el cabello de Lily, que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros; había crecido unos pocos centímetros durante el verano.

"No recordaba que te lo habías cortado." Comentó, y ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza: aún no se acostumbraba a llevarlo así. Corner no se había disculpado con ella, pero rehuía su mirada cada vez que se cruzaban e intentaba no estar en la Sala Común si Lily estaba allí. Si bien le hubiera gustado una disculpa, Lily se había alegrado de que no se hubiera transformado en un gran drama, y además, sabía que la chica estaba arrepentida. Lo que no sabía era que a Bree le había costado bastante trabajo evitar que Sam no hiciera más que pegarle una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, necesitando de la ayuda de Black y Lupin para llevársela. Habían tenido que arrastrarla fuera de la Sala Común mientras ella se revolvía y amenazaba a gritos con arrancarle una a una las pestañas a una asustada Corner.

"No fue precisamente voluntario," contestó la pelirroja. "Pero ya te lo contaré otra vez; larga historia"

"Bueno, espero verte por Hogwarts, entonces," dijo Aidan, y Lily notó por primera vez que se le hacía un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha al sonreír. "Y me cuentas la historia." La pelirroja sonrió.

"Te veo por Hogwarts" Aidan le dio un beso en la mejilla y Lily se alejó sonriendo estúpidamente, pero antes de dar tres pasos, escuchó que la llamaba:

"Lily," Ella se dio vuelta, interrogante. "Felicitaciones." Dijo él, señalando su insignia.

La pelirroja sonrió y, dando las gracias, se despidió una vez más.

Cuando llegó al final del tren, aún lucía una tonta sonrisa de colegiala, y cómo no, Eli lo notó.

"Bueno, bueno, parece que Lily se ha divertido mucho más que nosotros en su ronda. La próxima me pido la parte que le tocó controlar a ella." Dijo al verla aparecer. Lupin, a su lado, esbozó una sonrisa tímida; si bien eran muy distintos, puesto que Eli solía ser muy extrovertido y Remus más bien tímido, habían resultado llevarse bien. Lily siempre había supuesto que lo harían, ya que en su opinión, sí que tenían muchas cosas en común, aunque no fueran tan evidentes. Además, Eli siempre sabía hacer sentir cómodas a las personas.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y preguntó: "¿Algo fuera de lo común, o tuvieron rondas tranquilas?"

"A mi me _mordió _un crío de primer año, pero sospecho que fue por una apuesta." Contestó Remus, y Lily se echó a reír junto con Eli, quien ya había escuchado la historia pero estallaba en carcajadas cada vez que la recordaba. "Rivers, en cambio, no tuvo ningún problema. ¿Y tú?"

"Sólo un frisbee con dientes y un intento de duelo entre dos de segundo." Contestó "¿Buscamos a los demás?" Lupin asintió, siguiendo a la pelirroja. Eli fue tras ellos, pero insistió:

"No quieras dejar el tema pasar Lils, cariño, que dudo que un duelo y un frisbee que muerde puedan hacerte sonreír de esa manera. ¿Fue el guapete de Davis o algún otro pretendiente?"

Demonios, ¿por qué Eli tenía que ser siempre tan perceptivo?"

"Mejor cállate, Eli, que yo sé muy bien qué es lo que te hace sonreír a ti de esa manera." Eso pareció callar al Ravenclaw, y esta vez fue el turno de Lupin de reír.

"Mira si te pones tímido con algunas cosas, Rivers." Dijo. El aludido rió, pero no insistió en el tema.

Recorrieron el tren buscando el vagón en que estuvieran los merodeadores o los amigos de Lily y Eli, pero se sorprendieron muchísimo al encontrarlos a todos en un mismo compartimiento. Abrieron la puerta con cautela, casi con temor, me atrevería a decir, pero nadie pareció notar a los recién llegados, que miraban con los ojos como platos el espectáculo que tenían en frente: En un rincón, una morenita con rulos tenía la cabeza enterrada en un libro, intentando leer el último capítulo al mismo tiempo que quería evitar que uno de los baúles cayera sobre su cabeza. Junto a ella, un moreno de ojos grises con la túnica puesta al revés discutía a los gritos con una rubia que chillaba todo tipo de insultos, señalando un baúl que había caído al suelo, desparramando su contenido por todo el lugar. A sus gritos se sumaba el ulular de tres lechuzas que parecían estar compitiendo para emitir el sonido más agudo (Arya iba ganando, seguida de cerca por Cobain-la lechuza de Sam-, y finalmente por una más recatada Bonnie). La chica de lacio cabello oscuro, por su parte, intentaba cerrar uno de los baúles parada sobre uno de los asientos, pero el gato negro de Rebecca parecía empecinado en evitarlo. En otro rincón, acurrucado y cubriéndose la cabeza, se escondía un chico regordete, mientras otro caminaba de un lugar a otro, luchando contra su túnica, que le envolvía la cabeza y no le permitía ver, aplastando en su camino las golosinas que cubrían el suelo del vagón.

"Bueno, esto no era lo que esperaba encontrar…" dijo Eli, estallando en carcajadas. Sólo en ese momento notaron su presencia, y todos se callaron (excepto las lechuzas), dejando de hacer lo que hacían y mirando con sorpresa hacia la puerta. El único que seguía en lo suyo era James, que tardó unos minutos más en sacarse la túnica de los ojos, aunque al hacerlo sus anteojos habían volado a quién sabe dónde. La verdad era que se veía bastante ridículo con la túnica en la cabeza y los ojos achinados intentando ver, pero había que admitir que tenía un cuerpazo.

"Estooo, Potter, estás en calzones." Dijo Sam, rompiendo el silencio, y cómo si eso hubiera sido lo que estaban esperando, el barullo comenzó nuevamente.

"¡Ya cállense!" gritó Lupin, y ésta vez hasta las lechuzas se callaron. Lily estaba roja como un tomate, y Eli simplemen te reía, así que el licántropo tuvo que hacerse cargo del asunto. "¿Me pueden explicar cómo demonios se originó esta batalla campal?" Todos se miraron, pero nadie parecía saber qué era lo que había pasado. "¿Al menos pueden explicarnos qué pasaba?" La vocecita de Peter salió débilmente desde su rincón:

"Faltaba poco para llegar, y Sirius y James no estaban cambiados, Perks les insistía para que lo hicieran pero no le hacían caso, hasta que al final Boot consiguió que lo hicieran, pero no quisieron abandonar el compartimiento, entonces comenzaron a cambiarse aquí. Perks no quería que lo hicieran y empezaron a discutir, y Sirius tiró su baúl mientras se ponía la túnica y le dio en el pie a Moon, que se puso a gritarle, y Sirius también, y el gato salió de no se dónde y comenzó a arañar a todos, y James tiró otro baúl y las lechuzas comenzaron a chillar, y Perks no lograba cerrarlo y…"

"Bueno, bueno, ya está bien, Pete, tranquilo" Lo cortó el licántropo, intentando calmarlo, ya que parecía que el chico no podía respirar. En ese momento, el chofer anunció que estaban por llegar a Hogwarts. Todos observaron el desastre del compartimiento, y Lupin suspiró. "Ordenen como puedan y vístanse" dijo, cerrando la puerta. "Qué año que nos espera."

_Bueno, qué les pareció?__Espero que mejor que el anterior, que fue un desastre :s_

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**FandHPyYugi13:** Gracias otra vez! Aprecio muchísimo que me dejes siempre un review! Jaja, yo también quisiera esa poción, que mi pelo hace años que no crece. Y lo de la carta creo que lo contesté al principio! Perdón por eso, no sabía que el rayado no se podía hacer en FF.

**Hikari**: Tus reviews siempre me hacen sonreír tanto! Me hace muy feliz que te guste, y que siempre te tomes el tiempo de dejarme tus críticas, que me sirven muchísimo. Ayy gracias por decirme que mejoré, de verdad que me pone muy contenta! Y tengo que decirte que parte de eso es gracias a tus críticas, que realmente me son muy útiles!

Qué bueno que te gustó lo de James Es que creo que si bien puede ser un completo idiota, es un buen chico, es sólo muy inmaduro aún, pero a veces tiene esos momentitos de madurez. Lástima que después se las ingenie para cagarla siempre.

Lo del salto en la historia crees que fue buena idea? Lo releí y no me gustó como quedó, porque no logré expresar esa idea que decía, de que Lily vivió esos meses como en una bruma…

Ya quiero que se conviertan en animagos! No veo la hora de llegar jaja, y al mapa también, aunque para eso falta bastante, que lleva bastante trabajo hacer todo el mapa y usar una magia tan avanzada como esa…

Y ya veremos que pasa con Lily y Aidan! No me olvidé de eso, lo prometo ;)

De nuevo gracias por todo!

**Lalala:** Exacto! Ahí vemos que James no es en serio un idiota sin remedio, sólo es inmaduro, pero muy buena persona. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, y gracias por dejarme un review como siempre!

Me alegran el día :D

**ArthurWeasley:** Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! En serio! No te preocupe spor no dejar un review antes, siempre lo haces, y entiendo perfectamente; sé lo difícil que es cuando estás tapado de cosas para hacer. Muchas gracias por leer y comentarme! Espero este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado


	23. Chapter 23: De Animagia y Hombres Lobo

_Bueno, a que no se esperaban una actualización tan pronto! No tengo mucho para decir, sólo que espero que disfruten el capítulo!_

_**Sólo una pequeña aclaración antes:** Siempre me gustaron muchísimo más los motes de los Merodeadores en inglés, así que, aunque había venido llamando a Lupin como "Lunático", voy a editar los capítulos anteriores, y de ahora en adelante todos conservarán el sobrenombre en inglés. El tema surgió buscando la explicación de por qué cada uno tenía su mote, y con Canuto la cosa se estaba complicando. Aunque más adelante entendí (creo) por qué se llama así (Muchas gracias a Hikari por su ayuda!), preferí cambiarlos a todos (A quienes no lo sabían,, les va a resultar interesante el por qué del 'Padfoot' de Sirius!) porque me gustan así. Espero no les moleste; si hay alguno por allí que prefiere los motes en español, perdón Pero luego de pensarlo un rato, lo resolví de esta manera…_

_**Y otra cosa** con respecto a las traducciones. En mi país, las **O.W.L **se llaman **M.H.B. **(Matrículas de Honor en Brujería), pero conversando con Hikari (que como dije, me está ayudando mucho!) supe que la traducción hispana más común es **T.I.M.O.**, Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria; y como estoy intentando mantener todo neutral, ese va a ser el nombre que usaré._

El chico ahogó un bostezo, apoyando la cabeza en su mano en un gesto de aburrimiento. Era viernes, y no veía la hora de que terminara la clase: tenían cosas más importantes que hacer. Además, el tema era aburrido; el encantamiento silenciador era sencillísimo, y definitivamente no era necesaria tanta explicación. ¿Qué le había dado a Flitwick por hacer de ello una clase teórica? Unas simples indicaciones habrían bastado.

James recorrió el aula con la mirada: Remus y Peter escuchaban con atención al profesor, tomando apuntes diligentemente, mientras que Sirius garabateaba unos dibujos con una técnica excelente en un trozo de pergamino. Y unos bancos más adelante, estaba ella.

El grueso cabello rojo oscuro le caía con gracia sobre los hombros, enmarcando el delgado rostro. James lo recorrió con la mirada, riendo en silencio por el ceño ligeramente fruncido, admirando las curvas pestañas que en este momento escondían sus ojos, sonriendo con ternura ante la pequeña nariz, delineando con cuidado su boca rosada. Se preguntó a qué sabría, y si se sentiría tan suave como parecía.

Justo en ese momento, un mechón rojo escapó y rozó su pómulo derecho, haciéndole cosquillas. Lily, distraída, levantó la mano y se lo acomodó tras la oreja, sin soltar la pluma y dejando una ínfima marquita de tinta en su mejilla. El chico notó que las pequeñísimas pecas que cubrían su nariz y pómulos eran más evidentes que de costumbre; probablemente se aclararían a medida que se acercara el invierno, siendo casi invisibles para Navidad. ¿Hasta dónde seguirían esas pecas? ¿Se terminarían en su rostro o bajarían por su cuello hasta su pecho? James se obligó a pensar en otra cosa; no quería verse en la necesidad de salir corriendo del aula para darse una ducha de agua helada.

Por suerte, sonó la campana, y tanto él como Sirius saltaron de sus asientos. Remus y Peter, en cambió, tardaron lo suyo en guardar todo en su lugar.

Salieron del aula de Encantamientos y se encaminaron con seguridad a la Sala Multipropósito, y el licántropo no dejó de protestar todo el camino hacia allí. James sólo esperaba que una vez que viera que todo había salido bien, comenzara a tomárselo con un poco más de sentido del humor.

"Lo prometiste, Moony." Dijo Sirius, entrando en la habitación y zanjando el asunto. Remus suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que no podría evitar que lo hicieran, pero de todas formas estaba terriblemente preocupado por ellos. En el verano, habían estado a punto de hacerlo, pero decidieron esperar para dar a Peter más seguridad, y habían dedicado esos meses a trabajar con él en los aspectos que tenía más flojos.

"¿Están seguros?" preguntó el chico de ojos miel una vez que todos se hubieron puesto cómodos. Sirius y James pusieron los ojos en blanco con arrogancia, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que Peter contestara:

"Definitivamente." Pronunció esa sola palabra con un tono seguro que nunca le había oído utilizar, y eso fue lo que terminó por convencer al licántropo.

Sucedió todo tan rápido que Remus ni siquiera supo describir el momento para sus amigos más tarde, y en menos de un minuto el chico tuvo ante sí a dos enormes animales. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y el terror lo invadió, pero todo pasó cuando divisó a la tercer criaturita retorciéndose en el suelo. Había funcionado. El licántropo comenzó a reír con alegría y alivio, y hubiera jurado que los animales que lo acompañaban reían también, aunque sólo eran capaces de emitir gruñidos y quejidos extraños.

Admirado, el chico se acercó a ellos y los observó uno a uno. Primero se detuvo frente a un imponente y majestuoso ciervo de enorme cornamenta, que le devolvió una satisfecha y altiva mirada color avellana. James. Luego se dirigió al gigantesco perro negro que comenzó a lamerle la cara, para luego saltar sobre él, tirándolo al suelo. El animal le guiñó uno de esos ojos grises: tal y como había supuesto, ese perro, tan similar al mítico Grim, era Sirius. Por último, Remus se enderezó, sentándose en el suelo, y permitió que la ratita trepara pro su brazo, mordiéndolo cariñosamente. Peter.

Sus amigos no se transformaron inmediatamente después, sino que se pasaron un buen rato aprendiendo a moverse dentro de su nueva forma, disfrutando del fruto de sus esfuerzos. Remus los observaba corretear de un lado a otro jugando entre ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro y un nudo en la garganta. Sus amigos lo habían logrado. Y lo habían hecho por él.

Cuando ya habían tenido suficiente, todos ellos volvieron a su forma humana. El primero en hablar fue Sirius:

"Es _genial._" Dijo, acentuando la expresión con un gesto de las manos, "Es sensacional, Remus, no te imaginas lo que se siente."

"¿Así que un perro, eh?" Comentó Lupin, sin borrar la sonrisa. Con todo lo que habían estudiado acerca de los Animagos, sabían que la forma que tomara cada mago o bruja reflejaba su naturaleza interior. Claro que Sirius era un perro, un animal caracterizado por su lealtad.

"¿Cómo que perro? Soy un majestuoso can." Replicó el chico, hinchando el pecho con orgullo. Todos sus amigos se echaron a reír.

"Ya, no le quiten la ilusión," dijo James, palmeando a su amigo en la espalda. "Aunque mi animal es muchísimo mejor; ¡un ciervo! Sabía que sería algo como eso." Y sí, un ciervo iba perfecto con James también; un animal noble como ninguno.  
Pero, ¿por qué era Peter una rata?

"No sabes lo que dices, amigo, es mucho mejor ser un perro," Cómo no, ya se habían puesto a discutir como niños por algo tan estúpido como qué animal era más 'genial'. El pequeño Pettigrew no acotaba nada, no le habría importado transformarse en un puma o una babosa, estaba simplemente extático: ¡no podía creer que lo había conseguido! Sus ojos brillaban con orgullo, y Remus se sintió orgulloso también. Todos lo estaban.

"Todos los animales son geniales, ya dejen de discutir," los interrumpió Lupin "Ambos son animales bastante grandes, podrán controlarme en caso de que…"

"Pierdas el control." Sirius terminó la oración por él, asintiendo con la cabeza. "No te preocupes Remus, somos perfectamente capaces de mantenerte a raya, ya nos viste, somos inmensos."

"Bueno, yo no creo que vaya a ser de mucha ayuda, pero al menos podré estar con ustedes," Comentó Peter, sonrojándose levemente. Estaba acostumbrado a que hicieran las cosas por él y a no poder aportar nada demasiado importante, pero ser un inútil seguía avergonzándolo algunas veces.

"Te equivocas," dijo Remus con una sonrisa. Los tres chicos lo miraron interrogantes. "Sí que serás útil, y mucho, ¿o no recuerdan que para poder entrar al pasadizo hay que detener primero al Sauce Boxeador? Madame Pomfrey lo hace apretando el nudo adecuado con un palo, pero ustedes tendrán forma de animal cuando tengan que entrar; no podrían hacerlo. Peter es perfecto para ese trabajo; es tan pequeño que podrá escabullirse entre las ramas y presionar el nudo hasta que ustedes estén a salvo."

El chico sonrió, radiante.

"Buena idea, Moony." Lo alabó James, pasándole el brazo a Peter sobre los hombros. Remus frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"¿Saben? Deberíamos conseguirles motes a ustedes también. No es justo que ustedes puedan decirme Moony y yo no tenga nada con qué contestarles. La gente ya piensa que soy el más rarito de los Merodeadores sin necesidad de eso."

"No es mala idea," dijo Sirius, alzando las cejas "De hecho podría ser útil; a pesar de que siempre te llamamos así, no todos saben que te decimos Moony; los profesores menos aún. Podríamos usarlos para el mapa, y cosas así. Vamos a darle el gusto al hombre lobo." Remus puso los ojos en blanco; acababan de convertirse en Animagos, proyecto que les había llevado tres años, y Sirius ya estaba queriendo empezar con lo del mapa.

"¿Pero cómo nos pondremos?" preguntó James, "Lo de 'Moony' le salió espontáneamente a Sirius, no es que se matara pensando. Quedó porque sonaba bien."

"Bueno, tampoco hay que matarse pensando," replicó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros. "Tú eres un ciervo, podríamos llamarte Prongs (N/A: Cornamenta en inglés). No es demasiado obvio, y suena bien."

"Me gusta," dijo James, esbozando una sonrisa. "Prongs. ¡Fenomenal!"

"¡Eh! ¿Qué hay de mi?" preguntó Sirius, impaciente: le había gustado el mote de Prongs.

"Bueno, tú eres un perro," contestó el recientemente nombrado Prongs, "¿Por qué no Padded, o Pad*? Por las patas, digo…" Su amigo lo miró con una expresión que dejaba en claro que no le había gustado la idea.

_(*N/A:Almohadillado, o almohadilla)_

"Es el mote más estúpido que he oído," contestó, molesto. "No estás nombrando a tu perro. Es estúpido hasta para un perro."

"A mi me gusta," acotó Peter, encogiéndose de hombros. Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

"El mote es estúpido, y más aún que me nombren así porque tengo almohadillas en los pies." Protestó, "Es como si yo te llamara Bucktooth* o algo así."

_(*N/A: Diente grande, como de conejo o de rata)_

"Bueno, pero puede llamarse Wormtail _(*N/A Colagusano) _por una razón similar, y eso sí suena bien." Dijo James. Peter aceptó el sobrenombre inmediatamente:

"¡Me gusta!" Sirius se cruzó de brazos de un modo muy infantil; él era el único que aún no tenía un mote.

"¿Sabes? En algunas partes del Reino Unido, al Grim se lo llama Padfoot. En Lancashire los llaman de las dos formas, pero en Wakefield, Leeds y otros lugares simplemente lo llaman Padfoot." Dijo Moony, y la expresión del moreno cambió, y luego de pensárselo un rato asintió, satisfecho.

"Padfoot suena bien. Incluso mejor que Prongs." James no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

"Padfoot entonces. ¿Y cómo demonios te sabías todo eso?" preguntó, dirigiéndose a Remus, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Mi padre siempre ha sido algo supersticioso."

Tuvieron que pasar unas semanas antes de que llegara la próxima luna llena, aunque los Merodeadores no habían podido evitar jugar un par de bromas a la gente aprovechando la nueva capacidad de Peter (cosa que Remus no aprobaba).

Cuando por fin llego el día, nuestro hombre lobo, obviamente, se sentía fatal. Con un suspiro de cansancio, se dejó caer en el sofá de la Sala Común para terminar con unos deberes antes de irse a la Enfermería; había pasado poco más de un mes desde que las clases habían comenzado, pero los profesores no paraban de hablar de los T.I.M.O., y con razón: tenían muchísimo que estudiar si querían pasarlos. Obviamente, a James y Sirius no se les movía un pelo, y Peter estaba algo preocupado, pero no se pondría en serio a estudiar hasta que llegara el momento de rendirlos.

"Hola," Remus se sobresaltó: no había visto a la pelirroja acurrucada en el otro extremo del sofá. Ella se dio cuenta y sonrió "Parece que ésta vez he sido yo la que te ha asustado" Lupin le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Ya era hora. ¿Haciendo deberes?" preguntó, señalando con la cabeza la pìla de libros que estaba apoyada en el suelo, a su lado. Lily asintió.

"Sí, los T.I.M.O van a terminar por volverme loca, estoy segura," dijo, suspirando. "Claro que a mis amigos parece importarles un rábano. Incluso a Sam, que estudia tanto como yo." Lupin rió.

"Lo mismo digo. Quizás deberías ir con ellos un rato; relajarte un poco."

"Están volando, los cuatro," contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño. "Odio volar." Añadió con tono caprichoso, y su amigo volvió a reír.

"Si dejaras el miedo de lado, lo disfrutarías." Le aseguró. La chica dejó la pluma a un lado y se sentó, observándolo: Remus se veía muy enfermo otra vez.

Lily le había dado vueltas al tema durante bastante tiempo; no se tragaba que el chico tuviera la mala suerte de enfermarse por lo menos una vez cada mes. Había pensado en preguntárselo más directamente, pero por la forma en que evadía su mirada y cambiaba de tema cuando le preguntaban por su salud, sabía que él no quería decírselo. Sam y Bree decían que estaba paranoica, pero Becca le había dado la razón: Remus tenía un secreto, y Lily quería averiguarlo. No por curiosidad (la pelirroja no solía meterse en los asuntos de los demás), sino por sincera preocupación. Quizás pudiera ayudarlo.

"¿Te sientes bien, Remus?" le preguntó dulcemente. El chico se removió incómodo; había notado que su amiga había estado observando su rostro cansado.

"A decir verdad, me siento algo mal. Creo que debería ir a la Enfermería." Contestó. Lily hizo ademán de levantarse.

"Te acompaño."

"No, no te preocupes," la detuvo el licántropo. "Alguno de los chicos lo hará." Dijo, haciendo un gesto en dirección a sus amigos, que estaban riendo a carcajadas. Remus supuso la razón y frunció el ceño; estaba seguro de que había oído chillar a una chica de tercero algo que involucraba la palabra 'ratas'.

Lily asintió y lo dejó ir, pero el tema siguió rondando en su mente

…

Había anochecido hacía ya unas horas, y un silencio sepulcral reinaba en los terrenos. El cielo estaba despejado, y no había brisa que moviera las ramas de los árboles o acariciara el lago. Sin embargo, detrás del castillo, el escenario no era tan estático. Dos figuras imponentes se alzaban a unos pasos del Sauce Boxeador, esperando. La blanca luz de la luna llena bañaba sus pelajes, y la importante cornamenta del ciervo proyectaba espectrales sombras gracias a ella. Había que prestar mucha atención para poder divisar a la pequeña criatura que se acercaba al árbol dando pasos rápidos y silenciosos. En cuanto sus patitas tocaron el tronco, las ramas comenzaron a moverse, golpeando con violencia a un enemigo invisible. La rata se acercó con cuidado al nudo, y cuando se paró sobre él, todo se detuvo. El ciervo y el enorme perro negro no dudaron, y desaparecieron a través del túnel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, seguidos por la rata.

No les costó nada llegar al final del túnel, donde los recibió un inmenso lobo adulto, emitiendo un gruñido al detectar su olor. El animal sangraba en varias partes de su cuerpo (probablemente se había herido a sí mismo), y hubiera resultado aterrador para cualquiera. Pero ellos sabían que dentro de ese lobo, estaba Remus. En un principio, el licántropo pareció confundido; su mente animal no entendía qué hacían aquellos individuos en el recinto que era su prisión. Sin embargo, los había reconocido; eran sus tres amigos, los Merodeadores, que habían decidido acompañarlo en sus dolorosas noches de luna llena. Su mente pareció aclararse; paradójicamente, aquellos animales estaban despertando al humano enterrado en lo profundo de su cuerpo de lobo. Aquello debió de reflejarse en sus ojos, porque el gigantesco perro negro salto sobre él. El hombre lobo le enseñó los dientes, a la defensiva, pero Sirius comenzó a darle lengüetazos, y el animal comprendió que sólo quería jugar. El ciervo se acercó a ellos, dándole un golpe cariñoso con el hocico, y la rata saltó del lomo de James al suyo.

Cuando los animales ya estuvieron seguros de que parte de su amigo estaba consciente, y de que, de todas formas, serían capaces de controlarlo si algo ocurría, decidieron salir al exterior. Sólo por un rato, y como experimento. Si no funcionaba, nunca lo harían otra vez.

En cuanto estuvo fuera y vio la blanca esfera brillando en el cielo, el lobo llenó sus pulmones y emitió un largo aullido, para luego echar a correr hacia el bosque, escoltado por sus amigos. Vagaron de un lado a otro dentro del espeso follaje, disfrutando por primera, pero no única vez de la libertad y la compañía.

…

Lily acarició la cabeza de Arya, distraída: luego de horas y horas de intentar dormir sin éxito, había desistido, poniéndose un ligero saco de lana sobre la larga camiseta y acercándose a la ventana. La había abierto de par en par, y su lechuza, que descansaba en lo alto de algún armario, había planeado hacia ella para hacerle compañía. La redonda luna blanca brillaba solitaria en el cielo, y la chica la observó durante un rato; era hermosa. Bajó la vista y suspiró.

No estaba segura de que aquello fuera la razón de su insomnio, pero estando despierta, la pelirroja no podía evitar pensar en su padre. No era justo que hubiera enfermado. No era justo que tuviera que morir.

Luego de un rato, sus pensamientos habían pasado a Remus y su extraña enfermedad. No lo había visto volver de la Enfermería; probablemente había pasado allí la noche. Ojalá estuviera bien.

Lily se enderezó, dispuesta a cerrar la ventana e irse a la cama, pero justo en ese momento, un aullido lobuno desgarró el silencio de la noche, y la muchacha se quedó congelada en su lugar, con los ojos muy abiertos. Era una chica inteligente, y no le costó nada conectar los datos. Era una teoría descabellada pero… ¿y si tenía razón?

Lily cerró la ventana con cuidado, y su lechuza voló de nuevo a su refugió en lo alto del ropero. Lo mejor sería acostarse a dormir y volver a pensar en ello mañana. Pero, decidió, no le diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera si su sospecha se veía confirmada.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**FandHpyYugi:** jaja, a mi tampoco me hubiera molestado! Gracias por leer y dejarme un review!

**Lalala: **Siii, pobrecito James, que no deje de luchar! Jajajaj, Eli es más tímido de lo que parece. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y de que el final te haya divertido tanto! Muchas gracias pro el review y por leerme!

**Hikari:** Jajaja, sí, entendí perfectamente a qué te referías, pero al releerlo me di cuenta de que podía ser poco clara la idea, por eso lo aclaré! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, otra vez gracias! Y gracias por la ayuda que me diste para este capítulo, que te lo dedico!


	24. Chapter 24: Halloween I

_24 up! Y sigue avanzando el quinto año, todavía falta mucho para el final, pero estoy tan ansiosa que ya tengo escrito el epílogo de la historia. Quizás eso sirva para que actualice más seguido! Lo único que espero es que la facultad (empiezo de nuevo el Miércoles) no me consuma la vida…Iba a ser el doble de largo pero decidí dividirlo en dos!_

"¿Un _baile_?" exclamó Sam, observando incrédula el tablero de anuncios. Bree, parada junto a ella, asintió contenta, mientras que Lily, que aún estaba algo adormilada, corrió a su amiga a un lado y se paró frente al tablero, prácticamente gritando:

"¿_Qué_?" Pero no, Sam no había leído mal: en una ornamentada caligrafía verde, se anunciaba que el día de Halloween, en lugar del tradicional banquete, se ofrecería un baile para los alumnos mayores de catorce años. (Los más pequeños, rezaba el cartel, tendrían su festejo en las salas comunes). Pero eso no era lo peor. El baile era de disfraces. Lily miró con odio la elegante tarjeta de borde dorado.

"¿Es que Dumbledore se ha vuelto _loco_?" preguntó Samantha, aún con la vista fija en el tablero. La pelirroja comenzó a despotricar contra el director, arrastrándose sin ganas hasta uno de los sillones:

"Por Merlín, ¡con qué necesidad! Hace _años _que no se hace un baile en Hogwarts. Y por si fuera poco, en lugar de hacerse en Navidad, ¡se le da por hacerlo en Halloween! Dumbledore ha estado viendo demasiadas películas _muggle_, y ha elegido el peor _cliché _de todos. ¡Un baile de disfraces, _por Merlín_, pero qué idea más estúpida!"

Unas risitas entre dientes la distrajeron, y al mirar a su alrededor se encontró a los cuatro Merodeadores, que jugaban al Snap Explosivo sentados alrededor de la mesita; Potter y Pettigrew en el sofá, Remus en el suelo, y Black en una silla, de espaldas a la chimenea. Lily los fulminó con la mirada.

"Parece que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo," comentó Black, balanceándose en las patas traseras de la silla y dejando caer una carta sobre la mesa. "Será divertido Evans, deja de quejarte."

Lily se cruzó de brazos, y Sam, sentándose en el brazo de su sillón, contestó de mal humor:

"Eso porque tú lo vez como otra oportunidad para ligar, Black." Sirius sonrió; la verdad es que tenía razón, en parte.

"Oh, vamos, Sam, tiene razón, será divertido." Dijo Bree, sentándose en el suelo a los pies de Lily. Habían decidido tomarse el domingo de descanso.

"Sigo sin entender por qué se le ocurrió a Dumbledore hacer esto ahora. Hablaré con la Profesora McGonagall, tiene que hacerlo entrar en razón." Dijo la pelirroja en un tono casi desesperado que hizo reír a todos.

"En realidad, hacer bailes en Hogwarts era bastante común hace unos años," comentó Remus, dejando con cuidado una carta sobre la mesa. A pesar de que recién había dejado la Enfermería el día anterior, se veía mejor de lo que solía verse luego de sus desapariciones mensuales, aunque los otros tres tenían algunos rasguños en las manos. "Se hacían en Navidad, pero como cada vez se quedaban menos estudiantes en el colegio para esas fechas, dejaron de hacerse. Pero no fue idea de Dumbledore reciclar la tradición; parece que el Profesor Templesmith insiste en que Hogwarts no es Hogwarts sin un baile… Supongo que Dumbledore decidió darle el gusto; quizás esta vez logra que un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dure más de un año."

"¿Por qué siempre sabes todo?" le preguntó Black, y James rió.

"¿Pero por qué tenía que ser de disfraces?" insistió Lily

"¿Es que todavía no conoces a Templesmith?" contestaron Bree y Black al unísono, riendo.

"¿Sabes, Evans? Yo creo que le vas a encontrar algo positivo a esto del baile" Comentó James casualmente, jugueteando con las cartas que tenía en las manos. La pelirroja lo miró con escepticismo.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?"

"¿No es obvio? Qué podrás ir conmigo." Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó.

"Creo que paso, Potter." Dijo, y abandonó la Sala Común desapareciendo a través del retrato.

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó Sam.

"¿A dónde crees?" contestó la morena.

Justo en ese momento, Peter puso una carta sobre la mesa, y el juego explotó.

…

Lily cerró el retrato tras de sí con un suspiro. Un baile, como si encima necesitara agregarle eso al lío que era su cabeza últimamente. Se dirigió a las escaleras con lentitud; aún era temprano, Severus no llegaría hasta dentro de una media hora, pero la pelirroja había preferido irse de la Sala Común; no estaba de humor para aguantarse a Potter y compañía.

Por un lado, no podía dejar de pensar en su padre, que estaba empeorando a un ritmo alarmante, a pesar de que tanto él como su madre intentaran que no se notara en sus cartas. Lily sabía que no querían preocuparla, y por ello las cartas resultaban tan excesivamente alegres que eran poco creíbles.

Por otro lado, estaba Bree: la pelirroja estaba muy segura de que el afecto que sentía por Black estaba transformándose en algo más que amistad, y eso no tenía que ocurrir, Brianna era demasiado dulce y buena, no merecía que la lastimaran de esa manera. Ella decía que tanto Lily como Sam desvariaban, y que lo único que ella veía en Sirius era a un buen amigo. Y era verdad, el chico era un amigo excelente, y las chicas lo sabían; Bree lo quería y disfrutaba de su compañía, y el chico no haría nunca nada que la hiriera, sino todo lo contrario, hubiera estado dispuesto a defenderla de lo que sea. Pero había ciertos detalles de la conducta de la pequeña muchacha que llevaban a sus amigas a notar que se estaba enamorando, aunque ni siquiera ella misma lo supiera, y eso sí era peligroso. No porque odiaran a Black; de hecho, en realidad, no era tan malo. Sí, era un idiota arrogante, pero no con Bree. El problema era cómo trataba a las mujeres. Y Bree no se merecía que le rompiera el corazón.

Luego también estaba el problema de Remus. Como Lily había supuesto, no había aparecido durante todo el día anterior, aunque le había dado de alta antes de lo que esperaba: en la noche del sábado había vuelto a la Sala Común, con una alegría inusual. La pelirroja hubiera esperado que volviera como siempre, cansado, ojeroso y destruido, y en parte, así había sido, excepto por su ánimo. Había sido extraño que el resto de los Merodeadores hubieran aparecido con rasguños en las manos, e incluso en la cara, pero Lily no les prestó demasiada atención; lo que hicieran esos tres no era asunto suyo. Pero Remus… Remus y su extraña enfermedad. Cada vez que sus pensamientos iban en esa dirección, la muchacha intentaba detenerlos. Le daba miedo ir allí, porque le daba miedo tener razón. Mientras más le daba vueltas al tema, más convencida estaba, y más coincidían los hechos con sus suposiciones. Cuando se dio cuenta de que volvía a pensar en ello, lo bloqueó. No se sentía capaz de tratar con ese tema en este momento. Y tampoco quería pensar en que su dulce amigo había tenido un destino tan terrible, ni que le esperaba un futuro tan duro. Quizás lo mejor era que por el momento lo olvidara. De todas formas, no se lo mencionaría nunca a nadie, ni siquiera a sus propios amigos.

Y por último, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba Potter. La verdad es que el último mes y medio había sido… diferente. Parecía un poco más calmado, y ya no hacía el idiota todo el tiempo. Es decir, a veces sí, y por supuesto que seguía jugando infinitas bromas a la gente, pero parecía que hubiera empezado a madurar. Además, por extraño que parezca, ya no parecía estar saliendo con otras chicas. No es que se fijara demasiado, se dijo Lily, pero es que era imposible no notar que el único que andaba revoloteando alrededor de todo lo que tuviera falda era Black. Había sido un cambio bastante repentino por parte de Potter. Además, últimamente, habían dejado a Severus algo más tranquilo, o al menos, eso creía.

Sí, eso era, parecía más maduro. Un poco, al menos. Seguía invitándola a salir cada vez que tuviera oportunidad, por supuesto, pero se había dado cuenta de que no era imposible mantener una conversación normal con él, por breves que fueran. E incluso se había encontrado a punto de reír varias veces ante algo que había dicho.

Y eso la confundía. Y no le gustaba.

Lily escuchó unas voces cuando llegó al Hall de Entrada, y vio a dos muchachos salir de las mazmorras. Uno de ellos era delgado, de cabello oscuro y nariz aguileña; el otro era flaco, alto, y sinceramente repulsivo. Avery.

La pelirroja se ocultó tras las escaleras; a Severus no le agradaría que Avery supiera que iban a encontrarse. Desde su lugar, se escuchaba perfectamente lo que decían los muchachos; no es que la pelirroja quisiera fisgonear, pero para no oírlos habría tenido que taparse los oídos y ponerse a cantar.

"No sé cuando, pero pronto," decía Avery con esa voz cruel pero suave a la vez. "El Señor de las Tinieblas esta cada vez más poderoso, sí, pero para eso necesita de más seguidores. Todos los que pueda conseguir."A Lily se le escapó un ruido ahogado y supo que la habían escuchado, por lo que salió casualmente de su escondite, como si acabara de llegar y sólo estuviera pasando por allí.

"¿Nos estabas espiando sangre sucia?" le espetó Avery con enojo, sacando la varita. Lily fingió sorpresa y desinterés al responder:

"No te creas el centro del Universo, Avery. Sólo estaba de pasada." Dijo fríamente. Snape parecía muy incómodo, mirando a uno y a otro con nerviosismo.

"No me hables así, estúpida;" empezó a decir el Slytherin, rabioso, pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

"Te hablo como se me da la gana. Y guarda ésa varita: o se puede hacer magia en los pasillos." Le dijo, altva, señalando su insigia de Prefecta. Avery rió.

"Qué ingenua, crees que una insignia te protegerá. Sige viviendo dentro de tu burbuja, sangre sucia; ya llegará el día en que los magos de sangre pura no tengamos que suportar a escoria como tú. El día en que los muggles finalmente estén donde pertenecen." A todo esto lo escupió acercándose cada vez más a ella. Snape parecía dubitativo.

"¿Y cuánta sangre muggle tienes tú?" le soltó Lily con desdén, mirándolo con asco.

Severs abrió muchísimo los ojos y parecía a punto de vomitar, y Avery se sorprendió tanto que no atinó a usar su varita, pero le dio un golpe con el dorso de la mano, con tanta fuerza que la dejo aturdida. Antes de que pudiera pasar nada más, se oyeron ruidos provenientes del Gran Salón.

"Vámonos, Severus." El aludido dudó un poco en su lugar, pero terminó siguiendo a su amigo.

Lily se quedó allí parada unos minutos con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque más que nada eran de rabia. No por Avery, sino por Severus. Podía soportar que el otro idiota le soltara la cantidad de insultos que quisiera, e incluso que la golpeara (aunque a decir verdad; había dolido. Probablemente estaba llevando un anillo o algo así, porque la pelirroja sentía latir la mejilla herida), e incluso le hubiera devuelto el golpe si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Pero lo que más dolía era que Severus sólo se hubiera quedado allí parado, mirando. Los amigos de Lilys siempre le preguntaban cómo podía querer a alguien como él, que odiaba a los muggle y a todos los que eran como ella. Pero ella siempre lo excusaba: Que Snape no era como el resto, que no podía defenderla frentea otros Slytherin, que era su amigo. Pero esta vez resultaba muy difícil buscar una excusa para su comportamiento, y no creía que fuera a soportarlo por mucho tiempo más. Sabía que Severus nunca hubiera permitido que Avery la lastimara realmente; aún recordaba aquella vez en tercero que había evitado que Mulciber la atacara por haberse chocado con él en el pasillo. Pero no podía entender que su amigo soportara a esas personas que humillaban y odiaban a gente como ella.

Cuando estba llegando al tercer piso, oyó que alguien la llamaba.

"¡Lily" Siguió caminando. "¡Lily! ¡Lily!"

Al final, la pelirroja se volteó (no sin antes secarse las lágrimas)

"¿Qué?" Snape se acercó a ella con la respiración agitada

"Pensé que habíamos quedado en encontrarnos." Dijo.

"Ah. Sí. Recordé que tenía cosas para hacer. Reunión de Prefectos." Mintió. Snape pareció desanimarse.

"Oh," dijo. "Bueno, más tarde."

"No lo sé, Sev." Conestó ella con cansancio y algo de pena. Snape parecía angustiado.

"¡Lo siento, Lily!" Parecía sincero. "Siento lo que te hizo Avery, pero tienes que entenderme…"

"Te entiendo, Sev, y sé que tú nunca me lastimarías. Pero es difícil…" Contestó ella, dulcificando la mirada. "Es difícil para mí que te quedes ahí parado sin hacer nada, pero más difícil saber que alguien como él es tu amigo." No dijo todo lo que pensaba de Avery y los demás, ni mencionó que había oído su conversación. Ambos intentaban evitar esos temas espinosos si era posible.

"Yo no soy como él, Lily," dijo Snape, suplicante. "Y tú eres mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga."

Lily sonrió con tristeza. Severus había sufrido tanto… no podía verlo así. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Sev." Dijo.

En el camino a la Sala Común, las lágrimas volvieron a inundar los ojos de la pelirroja, pero no las derramó. Había perdonado a Severus, pero seguía sintiéndose igual que cuando Avery la golpeó. Si las cosas no cambiaban, ya no sería capaz de perdonar, y eso le dolía. No quería perder a su amigo.

…

Antes incluso de que cualquiera la escuchara (excepto quizás Remus y su oído lobuno), James supo que estaba allí, por el aroma que había inundado el ambiente. Lily no había tardado mucho en hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. La exclamación de Sam pareció sacarla de sus cavilaciones, y cuando el chico notó la razón del grito, sintió que la rabia le subía por la garganta como la bilis. Quiso gritar: ¡alguien la había golpeado! Tenía la mejilla derecha algo hinchada y un pequeño corte que apenas sangraba.

"¿¡Qué demonios te pasó en la cara!?" Preguntó Sam. Los seis pares de ojos se clavaron en ella, y Lily pareció desconcertada al llevarse la mano a la cara y retirarla con los dedos apenas teñidos de sangre.

"Nada," mintió Lily, acercándose a ellos con los ojos brillantes. James adivinó que la chica estaba queriendo huir a su habitación, pero no quería hacerlo para no levantar sospechas.

"¿Te lo hizo Snape?" preguntó Bree en un susurro. Al oírla, Sirius dio un respigo, pero James se levantó de su lugar sin siquiera darse cuenta. Remus tiró de su túnica y lo obligó a sentarse, pero ninguna de las chicas se había percatado de lo que hacían.

"¡No!" exclamó Lily, enojada. "¡Él nunca haría algo así!" Todos parecieron dudarlo, hasta que ella terminó diciendo: "Fue Avery, no importa, no es nada." James se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños con fuerza y los aflojó: se estaba haciendo daño.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" preguntó Remus con una voz tranquila que ocultaba la rabia que sentía.

"Porque cuando se puso hablar de la superioridad de los sangre pura le pregunté cuánta sangre muggle tenía él." Sirius se carcajeó y Lily esbozó una sonrisita.

"Deberías decirle a la Profesora McGonagall" Agregó Lupin

"Ya lo hice," mintió la pelirroja, pero nadie estaba lo suficientemente atento como para darse cuenta de que no era cierto. "Voy a lavarme esto," dijo, señalándose la cara y alejándose de allí. Sus amigas la siguieron.

"Lo mataré." Anunció James, y ninguno de sus amigos se molestó en disuadirlo.

…

Al final, Lily había conseguido que olvidaran el incidente (aunque no había sospechado que la razón de que muchos Slytherins de quinto no se presentaran a clase de pociones había sido un horrible y doloroso sarpullido, cortesía de los Merodeadores), y lo único de lo que se hablaba en el colegio era del Baile de Halloween. Muchos ya tenían planeados sus disfraces y habían pedido a sus padres que se los mandaran por lechuza, pero muchos otros aprovecharían la salida a Hogsmeade para comprar lo que necesitaran.

El Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente vacío, pero en un rincón de la mesa de Gryffindor, Becca y Lily estaban enzarzadas en una muy reñida partida de ajedrez, rodeadas por sus amigos, que las observaban en silencio.

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó Black, sentándose junto a Bree, quien observaba atenta los movimientos de Rebecca, sentada a su lado.

"Acrobacias, ¿qué no lo ves?" dijo la rubia, moviendo un alfil. Lily frunció el ceño.

"Ya, ¿pero por qué no están preparándose para ir a Hogsmeade? Todas las chicas están como locas con sus trajes de Halloween." Preguntó James, que acababa de llegar con sus otros dos amigos.

"Quien gana decide qué vestirán los demás" contestó Sam, tensa: quería, no, _necesitaba_ que ganara Lily. No confiaba en Becca. "Acordamos que sería algo muggle, pero no podíamos decidir qué. Después de mucho discutir decidimos hacerlo así; hemos jugado todos, pero la cosa se resumió a ellas dos."

A los Merodeadores les hizo bastante gracia.

"Espero que ganes, Evans," dijo Black, jugando con los rizos de Bree. "Pero sólo si me prometes que le harás poner algo muy ridículo a esta rubia. Estoy con ganas de divertirme."

"Pues entonces apuestas contra mí, Padfoot," dijo James, parándose junto a Lily. "Yo quiero que gane Moon," y acercándose al oído de la pelirroja, dijo en un susurro, apenas rozándole el cuello con los dedos al mover su cabello para que lo escuchara mejor "Espero que te haga poner algo muy sexy para nuestra cita."

Lily se quedó tiesa, e intentando ignorarlo, movió una pieza cualquiera del tablero. Luego fue el turno de Becca. Jaque mate.

"¡SÍ!" Saltó la rubia, dando saltitos de alegría con los puños en el aire. "Gané"

"¡No es justo!" chilló Lily, levantándose de su lugar y dándole un empujón a Potter. "¡Me puso nerviosa!" Black soltó una carcajada y James enarcó una ceja.

"¿Te pongo nerviosa, Evans?" dijo en un ronroneo seductor.

"¡Arrrg!" gruñó Lily, alejándose de allí con los brazos cruzados. Samantha miró a Potter con el ceño fruncido.

"Mejor cuídate. Te mataré dolorosamente cuando tenga oportunidad." Dijo, levantándose y yendo tras la pelirroja. La voz tranquila con la que lo dijo terminó asustando un poco al moreno, e hizo sonreír a Eli.

"Bien, ustedes dos se vienen conmigo. ¡A Hogsmeade!" dijo Rebecca con alegría, tomando del brazo a Brianna e Eli y desapareciendo del Gran Comedor.

…

"Me niego," decía Lily, cruzándose de brazos con tozudez. Los disfraces habían sido una sorpresa hasta el día de Halloween; aquella tarde, Rebecca les daría los disfraces, ya que no podía entrar a los dormitorios de Gryffindor cuando fuera la hora de vestirse.

"Ese no fue el trato, Lily, y lo sabes," contestó Becca con los brazos en jarras. Los cinco se habían reunido en el aula de Encantamientos, y ni a Sam ni a Lily les había gustado mucho el disfraz.

"No dijiste que tuviéramos que teñirnos el cabello." Replicó ella. Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco.

"Es un hechizo. Bree y yo lo hemos practicado, nos sale bien, y sólo dura doce horas. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabeza dura? Todas lo haremos, será más divertido."

"Pues yo acepto teñirme el cabello, pero no me pondré eso." Dijo Sam, señalando casi con miedo el bollo de ropa que reposaba en una de las mesas.

"Oh, vamos Sam, seguro te queda genial," comentó Eli desde el fondo del aula, donde se estaba probando su traje de Hércules. Sam se sonrojó.

"Vamos, no se quejen y acepten de una vez," pidió Bree con voz cansina.

"Además, Lily, tú no puedes quejarte, que tu vestido no muestra mucho. Me fijé mucho en eso." Dijo Becca, enojada. La pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada y terminó por aceptar.

…

James, despatarrado en el sofá, suspiró. Sirius era la única persona capaz de tardar en arreglarse tanto como una chica. Tanto él como Remus y Peter (quienes estaban jugando un partido de ajedrez) ya habían bajado, pero su amigo seguía arriba arreglando los últimos detalles de su aspecto.

Se oyeron unos pasos rápidos y un tintinear de metales, pero antes de que pudiera voltearse, el retrato se cerró de golpe. Inmediatamente después, un aroma floral invadió su nariz, y el chico frunció el ceño.

"¿Era Lily?" preguntó, volteándose como si la muchacha aún estuviera allí.

"No, era una morocha vestida de gitana," contestó Wormtail, concentrado en el juego.

Segundos después, volvieron a oírse pasos y una chica muy alta bajó de las habitaciones de las mujeres.

"¿Perks?" preguntó Potter, sorprendido. La chica llevaba el largo cabello teñido de un color plateado casi blanco y un mechón adornado con un anillo dorado. Además, se había pintado unos extraños símbolos azules en la mejilla derecha que combinaban con el bikini sin tirantes que llevaba. Parecía no haber terminado de vestirse, ya que además tenía puestos unos jeans que no iban demasiado con el resto del atuendo.

"¿Qué?" Contestó con su usual humor, aunque se cubrió el estómago desnudo con un brazo y se corrió tímidamente el blanco flequillo de los ojos.

"Nada," dijo James, negando con la cabeza con una media sonrisa. Perks no era tan dura y segura como pretendía. "No estaba seguro de haberte reconocido." La chica resopló.

"Y claro, si entre Rebecca y Brianna se las han arreglado para vestirme como a una idiota." Dijo, malhumorada.

"Te queda bien mostrar un poco de piel para variar, Perks." Comentó Black, que venía bajando las escaleras con un elaborado y sexy traje de pirata. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Da igual. ¿Han visto salir a Lily?" preguntó, mirando a Potter.

"Yo no la he visto." Dijo, extrañado.

"Iba vestida de Esmeralda" aclaró. Los cuatro Merodeadores la miraron intrigados y ella puso los ojos en blanco. "De una película muggle para niños. ¿El jorobado de Notre Dame? ¿Esmeralda, la gitana?"

"¿También se había teñido el cabello?" preguntó Peter, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Sí."

"Pues entonces sí, ya se ha ido" Sam chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras.

"¿A dónde iba con tanta prisa?" preguntó Potter con curiosidad.

"Escapaba de un lápiz labial." Gruñó Sam sin voltearse y ni detenerse.

James sonrió.

"Bueno, ¿vamos?" preguntó Sirius, bajando los escalones que faltaban.

"Jaque mate," anunció Lupin, sonriendo a Peter con satisfacción. "Vamos."

…

"¡Eh, Esmeralda!" El Hall de Entrada estaba lleno de gente esperando a sus parejas, y a Lily le estaba costando trabajo llegar al Gran Salón. Cuando oyó la voz de Eli llamándola e dio vuelta para encontrarse a su sonriente amigo vestido como el semidios griego que tanto les gustaba a los niños muggle. El chico abrió los brazos y preguntó. "¿A que luzco espléndido?" La chica rió. La verdad era que sí que se veía espectacular, alto como era, bronceado como siempre, con su enorme sonrisa blanca y enfundado en ese traje de guerrero, hubiera hecho suspirar a más de una.

"No es justo. Tú no tuviste que teñirte el cabello." Se quejó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

"No es mi culpa ser tan parecido a Hercules, cariño." Contestó el con fingida arrogancia, haciéndola reír nuevamente. "Tú sí que estas muy bonita, Lils." Le dijo con sinceridad, mirándola de arriba abajo.

La chica se había atado una cinta rosa al pelo teñido de negro, adornándose las muñecas y tobillos con pulseras doradas para combinar con el aro en forma de argolla que tenía en su oreja izquierda. Llevaba una camisa color crema que dejaba al descubierto los hombros de una manera muy sensual; una faja turquesa y una pollera lila sobre la que se había atado un pañuelo violeta oscuro del que colgaban moneditas que tintineaban en su cadera.

"Gracias," contestó Lily, suspirando. "Si tan sólo no tuviera que ir descalza, no estaría tan mal. Pero no se lo digas a Becca."

"¿Qué no me diga qué?" Si la Ravenclaw atraía cualquier mirada vestida sólo con el uniforme del colegio, ahora nadie podía despegarle los ojos de encima. Se había teñido la larga cabellera rubia de un tono pelirrojo mucho más claro que el de su amiga y lo había peinado hacia un lado, cubriendo uno de sus ojos gatunos que tenía pintados de manera tal que se acentuara su forma. Tenía los brazos enfundados en largos guantes violetas y llevaba un despampanante vestido rojo sin tirantes con un escote en forma de corazón que resaltaba su busto generoso, y un largo tajo en uno de los lados. Además, tenía puestos unos tacos altísimos.

"Wow," dijo Lily cuando su amiga llegó. "Realmente luces como Jessica Rabbit." Becca sonrió.

"Tú también estás muy bonita Lils, me alegra que me hayas hecho caso."

"Pero ha escapado del lápiz labial." Dijo Sam, haciendo acto de presencia junto con Brianna, que acababa de terminar de vestirse. Eli se la quedó mirando sin darse cuenta, y tanto Rebecca como Lily comenzaron a reír sin parar y sin dar explicaciones.

"Sabía que la princesa Kida te iría perfecta," dijo Becca una vez que pudo parar de reír. "Luces espectacular Sammie." La chica la fulminó con la mirada pero se sonrojó un poco. La verdad era que estaba muy incómoda con aquel top azul y aquella especie de falda o pareo, y por si fuera poco, descalza. Definitivamente más piel de la que estaba acostumbrada a mostrar.

"No me digas Sammie." Le espetó, cruzando los brazos frente a su cuerpo para evitar que la miraran. Su amiga la ignoró.

"Y tú, Bree, ¡estás monísima!"

"Eres la perfecta Tinkerbell." La halagó Eli luego de salir de su trance. La pequeña Bree llevaba el cabello – ahora rubio – atado en un rodete, un sencillo vestido verde claro sin tirantes de escote con forma de corazón, muy corto y terminado en picos, con unos zapatitos adorables con pompones blancos y unas etéreas alitas en la espalda.

"Tiene que tener sus ventajas ser tan pequeña." Dijo ella, sonriendo.

"Bueno, ¿entramos?" Preguntó Becca, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Sus amigos la siguieron, riendo ante todas las miradas que atraía la chica.

Cuando acababan de entrar al Gran Comedor, Lily sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca y se dio vuelta.

"Sabía que eras tú" dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa que Lily le devolvió. "Te queda bonito el pelo oscuro, resalta tus ojos."

"Gracias, Aidan." La muchacha pudo sentir que se sonrojaba. Se volteó por un segundo; sus amigos habían seguido caminando, pero Sam vio qué era lo que la había detenido y le hizo una seña para que se quedara con él. "Tú también te ves muy bien. Eres un mosquetero, ¿verdad?" preguntó, observando el clásico atuendo del chico, que asintió.

"Se me han perdido los chicos, pero se supone que soy Aramis." Dijo.

"Aramis siempre ha sido mi mosquetero favorito." Comentó ella.

"¿Y tú vas de…gitana?" Lily hizo una mueca.

"Esmeralda, es de una película muggle; algo que acordamos hacer con mis amigos, olvídalo. Ni siquiera elegí yo el disfraz." Dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano. El chico sonrió, y Lily notó una vez más el hoyuelo en su mejilla.

"Bueno, seas lo que seas, te ves grandiosa. Al final no te vi mucho por Hogwarts, después de verte en el tren." Dijo, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola avanzar hacia la pista de baile.

"Sí, lo siento. Entre los deberes como Prefecta y los T.I.M.O de este año no puedo ni respirar."

"No te preocupes, te entiendo. Los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. me tienen igual." Asintió él. La música que sonaba era mu movida, y luego de un primer momento de timidez, ambos se pusieron a bailar con ganas entre conversación y conversación, casi como si no hubieran perdido el contacto estos últimos meses.

Bailaron un largo rato y se rieron muchísimo, pero llegó un momento en que ni sus pies ni sus respiraciones podían aguantarlo más.

"¿Me esperas? Iré a buscarnos algo para beber." Dijo él, acercándose a ella para que lo escuche. Lily asintió, alejándose de la pista de baile.

"¿Cómo estás, Casanova?" Dijo una voz en su oído. La muchacha se dio vuelta dando un respingo y se encontró con la traviesa mirada de Eli.

"Idiota," dijo Lily cariñosamente, sonriendo al chico. "No hables de Casanovas, que hay unas cuantas chicas que no paran de mirarte."

"Sí, seguro," dijo Eli, poniéndose bizco y sacando la lengua. Lily rió.

"Deberías decírselo." Dijo, poniéndose seria. El chico la miró, aparentemente desconcertado

"¿De qué hablas?" Lily entornó los párpados.

"Ya lo sabes." Eli la miró con los ojos muy abiertos con fingida inocencia, y nuestra gitana no pudo menos que reír. El chico le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Y tú quien eres?" La seriedad en la voz de Aidan los hizo sobresaltar a ambos. Eli soltó a Lily levantando las palmas en el aire.

"No estoy tocando," dijo en broma, pero el Hufflepuff no rió.

"Es Eli, un amigo," dijo Lily, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Oh, a veo," contestó el chico, relajando sólo un poco los hombros. "Aquí tienes," agregó, tendiéndole a la pelirroja un vaso e ignorando deliberadamente al Ravenclaw, quien miró a Lily con las cejas levantadas y desapareció de allí.

Aidan contestó secamente a todo lo que decía Lily por un buen rato, pero termino por pasársele y siguió siendo el mismo muchacho simpático de siempre.

"¿Quieres ir afuera un rato?" dijo cuando comenzó a sonar una música más tranquila. Lily asintió y le permitió guiarla a los jardines.

El cielo estaba poblado de estrellas y había una ligera brisa, pero no llegaba a hacer frío. Caminaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Aidan se detuvo y, jugueteando con la mano de Lily, preguntó en un tono que buscaba ser casual:

"Entoncees… este chico, Eli…" La muchacha rió.

"Es sólo un amigo. En serio" Aidan sonrió, aliviado, y a Lily le dieron ganas de besarle aquel hoyuelo.

"Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, Lily," dijo él, y ella se perdió en sus ojos oscuros. Mientras decía esto, puso sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja (no tan pelirroja) y la acercó hacía sí con cuidado. "Siempre me han gustado." Susurró, levantando una mano y tomando su rostro. Lily se acercó a él, y con las manos en su pecho, esperó el beso.

…

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Hikari:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Tus reviews me alegran el día, como siempre! Espero que hayas disfrutado este también! Y gracias una vez más ;)

**Lalala:** Sí, actualicé más pronto de lo que creí! Y lo mismo con este otro jajaja, es que ocmo dije, me estoy poniendo ansiosa, quiero que sepan cómo termina todo! Pero falta todavía que ocurran tantas cosas… Estoy de acuerdo! Yo también quedé conforme con el capítulo, y lo esperaba. Me encanta que hayan hecho algo así por él! Y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias como siempre :D

**FandHpyYugi:** Yo también me lo preguntaba! Pobrecito Remus, me alegra tanto que hayan hecho eso por él!

Muchas gracias por el review. Son ustedes los que me mantienen con ganas de seguir escribiendo!

**ArthurWeasley:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Y no te preocupes cuando no puedas pasar a dejar un review, yo te agradezco muchísimo que siempre lo hagas y que me leas Coincido con lo de Peter, si bien lo odio (y aunque haya dejado ir a Harry, sigo odiándolo), el fue un merodeador, y fue un amigo de Sirius, James y Remus. Lupin mismo se lo dice a Harry, y por poco que nos guste, antes de traicionarlos era su amigo. Si Lily incluso lo llama cariñosamente "Wormy" cuando habla de él en l carta que escribe a Sirius! Y parece que me leiste la mente, que en este ´capítuo hay mucha reflexión por parte de Lily! Y va a haber más aún! De nuevo gracias pro tusopiniones!


	25. Chapter 25: Halloween II

_25! Y la segunda parte del anetriorr! No hay mucho que decir al respecto, sólo disfruten! Y quiero decir que me puse muy contenta por recibir más reviews en el capítulo anterior! De verdad que comenten y me digan su opinión me hace muy feliz._

_Ah! Sí! Una pequeñita aclaración antes. En mi bloqueo literario, ignoré algo que me mencionó una de mis lectoras (Hikari :P) en uno de sus reviews, que yo ya había pensado antes pero había terminado por ignorar: Todas las películas de Disney que mencioné no existían en la época de los Merodeadores. Luego de considerar editar el capítulo para cambiar los disfraces, ya sea pro unos nuevos o reemplazarlos por la versión de los cuentos clásicos (muchas películas de Disney están basadas en mitos y cuentos), decidí dejarla así. Veanlo como una especie de "tributo" a Disney por mi parte, que me lo permití a pesar de que rompe con lo canon. Siempre pueden leer el cap imaginándose disfraces diferentes (Hay muchas brujas famosas de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate que hacen de un buen equivalente para los disfraces, e incluso hay personajes muggles que podrían funcionar) Bueno ahora sí, basta de cháchara!_

"Me aburro," dijo Sirius, recostándose contra la pared, junto a la mesa. James lo ignoró; estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a Lily reír con el idiota de Davis.

En cuanto el chico la había visto entrar en el Gran Salón, le había quitado el aliento. Lo único en lo que James podía pensar era en ir y besarle y acariciarle los hombros desnudos, en tomarla de la cintura y besarla con pasión; en perderse en esos inmensos ojos verdes. Pero todo eso se había desvanecido en un instante en el momento en que el Hufflepuff la había tomado de la mano y se la había llevado a la pista de baile.

"Ya lo perdimos," dijo Peter, muy contento en su disfraz de Frankenstein. La verdad, era el monstruo menos aterrador que hubieran visto jamás. "Hace más de una hora que Evans llegó, y Prongs parece incapaz de sacarle los ojos de encima."

"Vamos, Prongs, se supone que vinimos a divertirnos," se quejó Sirius, dándole una palmada a James en el hombro. "Es un desperdicio que me quede aquí parado cuando hay tantas nenas que se mueren por un poco de esto." Dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano que abarcaba toda su persona. Se había esmerado mucho en su disfraz de lo que él llamaba 'pirata sexy', pero se había negado en rotundo a ponerse un parche en el ojo; decía que a eso le faltaba 'glamour'. La verdad era que el resultado había sido fantástico; parecía uno de esos jóvenes piratas salido de una película de adolescentes, y su sedoso cabello negro, junto con su seductora sonrisa y sus traviesos ojos grises le daban al disfraz el toque que le faltaba.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

"Vayan ustedes," dijo James, haciendo un gesto con la mano sin despegar los ojos de la pareja. Sirius resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué pasa, Black, no has ligado nada? ¿Cómo es que los Merodeadores vienen sin cita al baile?" Preguntó Samantha con sorna, sentándose en una silla junto a la mesa y sirviéndose un sándwich.

"Los Merodeadores van a los bailes sin cita, Perks, no quieren atarse a una chica toda la noche." Contestó Sirius con arrogancia. Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

"Me desagradas, Black." dijo Becca, llegando justo para oír ese último comentario.

"¿Te parece apropiado venir vestida de prostituta, Moon?" respondió él, ganándose una sonora cachetada.

"¿Y a ti te parece apropiado venir vestido de ligón descerebrado? Ah, no, que no es un disfraz, lo siento." Replicó ella, levantando las cejas. Remus rió.

"Pues a mi me parece que te queda bien, Sirius," Dijo Bree, que acababa de llegar junto con Eli. El moreno se dio vuelta con una sonrisa y al ver a su amiga abrió mucho los ojos.

"¡Wow, Bree! ¡Estás preciosa!" Exclamó con sorpresa. Y lo estaba, con ese diminuto vestido verde y esos enormes ojos azules. Ella rió y dijo:

"Gracias," Sirius comenzó a jugar con un rulito rubio que caía sobre la frente de la chica, haciéndolo saltar como si fuera un resorte.

"¿Se están divirtiendo?" preguntó. Bree se encogió de hombros.

"Algo así."

"Pues a nosotros James nos está arruinando toda la diversión," contestó él, señalando a su amigo con la cabeza, quien estaba en puntas de pie intentando ver entre la multitud, suspirando frustrado.

"Ahora vuelvo," dijo, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Todos lo observaron desaparecer en silencio.

"Supongo que no volverá," suspiró Sirius. "Me voy a buscar a una gatita que vi pasar hace un rato en un mono bien apretado. Los veo luego."dijo, guiñando un ojo y alejándose de allí.

"Como dije, un ligón descerebrado." Comentó Rebecca.

"Bueno, deberíamos intentar divertirnos nosotros también," dijo Eli, siguiendo al moreno con la mirada. Giró la cabeza y miró a Sam con las cejas levantadas. "¿Quieres bailar?" La chica dudó, haciendo una mueca. "¿O quizás ir a reírnos de los intentos de flirteo de unas cuantas princesitas desesperadas?" Sam rió y se levantó, yendo tras Eli.

Bree los miró con una sonrisa, y luego miró de reojo a Lupin, Becca y Pettigrew.

"Venga, Peter," dijo, tirando de su mano para levantarlo de su silla. "Vamos a bailar."

"Parece que quedamos sólo nosotros dos," comentó Becca, dejándose caer junto a Remus. El chico asintió.

"¿Jugador de Quidditch, eh?" preguntó, observando el traje del licántropo. James le había prestado su túnica vieja; le habían modificado las letras de la espalda para que se leyera 'Lupin' en lugar de 'Potter'. "¿Nada de monstruos aterradores, vampiros u hombres lobo?" Remus esbozó una sonrisa entre triste y enigmática.

"No me va eso de los monstruos," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Además, eso de dar miedo se me da fatal." Rebecca rió, sacudiendo su cabello en un gesto natural en ella.

"Yo sí creo que puedes llegar a ser muy aterrador si te lo propones, Moony," dijo en voz baja, como si le estuviera contando un secreto. "Bueno, ¿no me vas a decir nada de cómo me veo yo?" reclamó, fingiendo indignación.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que ya has recibido suficientes halagos," contestó él, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. Le encantaban el descaro y la despreocupación de esa intrigante Ravenclaw.

"¿Y no me vas a dar el gusto de decirme lo que piensas tú?" Tanto la chica como Lupin sabían que lucía deslumbrante, pero en lugar de recorrerla con la mirada, Remus clavó sus ojos color miel en los de ella.

"Pienso que tienes unos ojos espectaculares." Le dijo con sinceridad. Rebecca echó a reír, negando con la cabeza. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso; sus ojos no eran lo que los chicos solían mirarle con más atención.

"Eres un chico especial, Remus Lupin," dijo simplemente. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, con los ojos en la pista, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro. Lupin era un chico callado, y Becca, a pesar de que tuviera reputación de ser escandalosa y charlatana, disfrutaba de su silenciosa compañía.

"¿Vas a decirme de dónde salen todos esos rasguños?" le preguntó, observando cuidadosamente su perfil. El chico dio un respingo; Madame Pomfrey hacía un buen trabajo curándolos, no le parecía que fueran tan visibles. Cuando Lupin no abrió la boca, ella dijo: "Supongo que será otro de los secretos que tengo que descubrir acerca de ti." Extrañamente, aunque la afirmación lo inquietó, no se sintió incómodo.

"¿Cómo vas, hasta ahora?" preguntó con curiosidad y una sonrisa.

"No muy bien. No te gustan los monstruos, te gustan mis ojos y no crees merecer el puesto de Prefecto." Él se sonrojó primero y luego se sorprendió. No recordaba haberle dicho nada respecto de eso último. La miró, interrogante.

"Sólo lo sé." Contestó ella, guiñandole un ojo.

En ese momento, apareció Peter.

"Nos llama Sirius," dijo, con la respiración agitada. "Dijo algo de que necesitaba nuestra ayuda para algo de un truco o algo así. No explicó nada más." Remus asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, dispuesto a seguir a su amigo. Se volteó para saludar a Becca y se encontró con que ella estaba sonriendo de una manera que lo perturbó.

"Nos vemos luego, Moony" dijo.

…

James se abrió paso entre la multitud, esforzándose por no perder de vista a la pareja. Le resultó complicado, ya que muchas chicas, incluso mayores que él, se paraban a coquetear, pidiéndole bailes o halagando su disfraz (probablemente porque consistía en una camisa muy desgarrada que dejaba a la vista gran parte de su musculoso pecho). Al final, había conseguido quitarse de encima a una chica de cuarto de Ravenclaw muy bonita que hacía honor a su disfraz de Sacharissa Tugwood (la primera bruja en crear y utilizar pociones para la belleza), y se había ubicado en un lugar algo oculto cerca de una de las mesas; no estaba muy expuesto, pero podía ver todo perfectamente. Estaban riendo y bailando, y ahora Davis había puesto una mano en su delicado hombro, acercándose para decirle algo al oído. Lily asintió y se encaminó hacia donde él se encontraba, obligándolo a esconderse tras un chico que llevaba un aparatoso instrumento metálico alrededor de la cabeza (Iba de Edgar Strougler; famoso inventor de elementos mágicos como el Falsoscopio).

El chico aprovechó la ocasión para observarla mejor: era tan bonita. Sus adorables pecas apenas podían verse, y sus largas pestañas sin maquillaje custodiaban las dos hermosísimas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. El cabello le caía con gracia, y si bien James extrañaba su encantador color rojo oscuro, la verdad es que no estaba nada más con cabello negro. En realidad, aunque hubiera estado calva, hubiera seguido siendo preciosa. El chico sintió cómo se sonrojaba cuando Lily se mojó la boca seca con la lengua; parecía acalorada de tanto bailar. James concentró la mirada en el cuello y los hombros desnudos de la chica; áreas que usualmente estaban cubiertas y él tenía que adivinar bajo la ropa. Al notar que, efectivamente, las casi invisibles pecas cubrían sus hombros y su escote, James temió por su salud mental. Esa mujer iba a volverlo loco. Pensó en acercarse a hablarle, pero justo en ese momento un tío apareció tras ella y comenzaron a conversar. Iba vestido de…¿Andros el Invencible? Sí, se veía como Andros; menos mal que Sirius había optado por disfrazarse de algo muggle para ser 'original', no le hubiera gustado que hubiera otro vestido como él. No tardo mucho en reconocerlo; era Rivers. Era curioso, pero James no recordaba haberse sentido nunca celoso de Rivers a pesar de que el chico pasaba muchísimo tiempo con su pelirroja. Bueno, en realidad era demasiado obvio que el chico estaba coladísimo por Perks, aunque quizás ella no lo notara…

Y ahí estaba el energúmeno de Davis de nuevo, que parecía que quería arrancarle al Ravenclaw la cabeza de un mordisco. Já, a Lily no le gustaría que el chico mirara mal a su amigo.

Al final Rivers se había ido, y el Hufflepuff parecía de bastante mal humor, y cuando James ya estaba por festejar que sin quererlo el Ravenclaw les cagara la cita, el chico tomó a Lily de la mano y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria. ¿¡A dónde se creía que iba!? Desesperado, James se apresuró a seguirlos, empujando sin cuidado a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían? ¡Si tan sólo aquel chico vestido de Ulric el Chiflado moviera su enorme cabeza! El sombrero de medusa le tapaba la vista… ¡Y ya no estaban! Agitado y sin parar de buscar, el moreno se recordó entre dientes que tenían que hacer aquel estúpido mapa; sería más fácil encontrar a la gente. ¿Y si habían ido… a los jardines? ¡Tenía que sacarlos de allí!

Empujando con fuerza algo excesiva a un huesudo chico de cabello largo de séptimo año (que resultó ser el baterista de 'Guinevere's Knights', y hermano del cantante, Lancelot Knight, y le vendría con la bronca de haberse roto la muñeca al día siguiente), James consiguió salir del Castillo y enseguida divisó a la pareja, y por supuesto que no perdió tiempo en acercarse. No parecían estar conversando, pero iban de la mano y alejándose cada vez más, y era obvio que si Davis era un hombre normal intentaría algo con Lily en ese momento. Y James no podía permitirlo. Necesitaba a los Merodeadores.

Como si estuviera huyendo de una manada de centauros enfurecidos, James se dio vuelta para regresar al Castillo, pero antes de entrar, vio a una chica rubia de muy buen cuerpo recostada contra la pared besuqueándose apasionadamente con un pirata.

"Sirius, te necesito" lo llamó James sin acercarse. Inmediatamente, el moreno se despegó de la chica (que no parecía my feliz), y sin siquiera preguntar para qué, siguió a su amigo, despidiéndose de su compañera con un guiño. "Llama a los demás. Davis y Lily, en los terrenos."

"Ya vuelvo," dijo Sirius, asintiendo con la cabeza y desapareciendo dentro del castillo a paso rápido.

James regresó a su lugar; la pareja seguía caminando, pero no alcanzaba a oír si estaban conversando. ¡Que Sirius se diera prisa! La pareja dejó de caminar, y Davis comenzó a jugar con la mano de _su _Lily. Pudo escuchar débilmente su risa, y supo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Pero antes de que pudiera actuar por su cuenta, Sirius le palmeó la espalda, y con sólo susurrarle tres palabras, supo lo que tenían que hacer.

Lily apoyó sus manos en el pecho del Hufflepuff y él se inclinó para besarla, pero sus labios apenas llegaron a rozarse, porque algo los envolvió y los obligó a separarse.

Lily cayó sentada al suelo, con la cintura envuelta en cantidades industriales de papel higiénico y la cabeza llena de brillante confeti. Aidan, en cambio, había caído de espaldas y estaba completamente envuelto en papel, pero además, en lugar de confeti le habían echado encima una extraña pintura fluorescente. Parecieron completamente desconcertados hasta que escucharon las risas provenientes de unos arbustos, y Lily, furiosa, supo de inmediato quiénes eran, pero antes de que se le ocurriera incendiar el arbusto, los cuatro merodeadores salieron de detrás de él. Remus parecía muy incómodo, pero todos los demás reían a carcajadas. Lily miró de reojo a Aidan y se dio cuenta de lo molesto que estaba. Y con razón.

"¿Truco o trato?" dijo Black una vez que se calmó un poco, y a Lily le dieron ganas de estrangularlo.

"Técnicamente, se pregunta eso antes de efectuar el truco, Padfoot." Le dijo Potter con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera defendiendo a Lily y Aidan. Black fingió sorpresa.

"¿En serio? Oh, es que todavía no entiendo bien esas costumbres americanas*…" Y comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Ese grupo de…de…¡de inmaduros niñatos sin cerebro!

Y Aidan bullía de rabia también, fulminando con la mirada a Potter (por alguna razón, parecía estar enfadado sólo con él). Al instante, sacó su varita, y también lo hicieron los cuatro chicos.

"¡Paren!" chilló Lily, furiosa. "¡Ustedes, manga de imbéciles inmaduros, bajen ya sus condenadas varitas si no quieren que le quite a Gryffindor todos los puntos!" Los chicos lo hicieron, pero Aidan no. "Vamos, Aidan, tu también." El chico la ignoró y levantó la varita, y Lily le obligó a bajar el brazo, enojada.

"Ya déjalos, Aidan." Dijo con dureza. El Hufflepuff guardó la varita, pero estaba visiblemente irritado.

"Mira, Lily, tú me gustas mucho, pero no estoy para estas niñadas. Arréglate tú con tus amigos y luego hablamos." Y se fue hecho un basilisco. Lily lo siguió con la mirada y el ceño fruncido, y cuando ya no pudo verlo giró con cuidado la cabeza hacia los cuatro chicos. Remus estaba visiblemente arrepentido, y Pettigrew parecía aterrado por la mirada furibunda de la prefecta. Black y Potter sólo sonreían con satisfacción.

"Les agradecería que me dejaran sola con Potter." Dijo con tranquilidad. Todos parecieron sorprenderse, pero al final, ante un leve gesto de cabeza de James, se encaminaron al Castillo. Lily observó a Potter por un rato, y por las chispas que emitían sus ojos el chico sabía que le iba a echar una buena bronca. Se la merecía, pero había valido la pena. Pero en lugar de gritar le dijo, con voz tranquila:

"¿De qué vas? ¿De un jugador de Quidditch que dio su vida por atrapar una Snitch y terminó hecho pedazos?" James rió: estaba vestido con una camisa muy desgarrada, al igual que los pantalones, y tenía maquilladas marcas de golpes, quemaduras y rasguños en la cara y el cuerpo. Ademàs (un detalle en el que Lily no había reparado), tenía dos grilletes rotos en las muñecas.

"No; pensé en disfrazarme de algún jugador de Quidditch, pero como ya soy uno muy bueno…" Vale, por el ceño de Lily, James se dio cuenta de que no iba por buen camino. "Pero me decidí por Sacha Beklea**, un criador de dragones que luchó por evitar que se los tratara con crueldad. Se ató a un poste en el medio de un criadero de dragones como protesta porque se los domesticara hiriéndolos con espadas calientes… Sobrevivió varios días allí a las quemaduras, e irónicamente murió en San Mungo de una extraña enfermedad…Hay quienes sospechan que fue un asesinato; uno de los sanadores era sobrino del dueño de un criadero que no estaba muy contento con Beklea…" James se dio cuenta de que, si bien lo escuchaba, la chica había aprovechado para tranquilizarse. Probablemente lo había hecho hablar para evitar sus impulsos piromaníacos para con su persona. Qué bueno que su pelirroja se preocupara pro él.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, y cuando Lily levantó la vista, Potter no vio enojo en sus ojos, sino algo muy parecido a la decepción.

"Ya deja de intentar cagame la vida, Potter," dijo con cansancio, sacudiéndose el confeti de la cabeza y quitándose el papel higiénico de la cintura. "Madura de una buena vez."

Y se fue, dejando a un perplejo y algo arrepentido James parado solo en el medio del desastre.

…

*Según Wikipedia, la tradición de "Truco o Trato" surgió en Estdos Unidos y fue muy poco conocida en el Reino Unido hasta los años '80 (una costumbre en un principio no muy bienvenida por los británicos). Bueno, siendo que esto se da en 1975, supongo que la costumbre ya existía en el Reino Unido pero aún no se conocía bien, y por eso Sirius dice lo que dice.

** Si bien todos los otros magos o brujas que menciono como disfraces existen, a Sacha me lo he inventado yo. Es un poco mala la idea del disfraz, pero era tarde cuando lo terminé, y bueno, me lo inventé (Al igual que me inventé la banda 'Guinevere's Knights' y a sus miembros Lancelot Knight y su hermano)

Ah! Y por cierto, no cometí un error con el disfraz de Eli; iba de Hércules, pero James no tiene ni idea de las películas muggle, y lo confunde con un mago griego que se llama Andros el Invencible (Si lo googlean, lo van a encontrar ;))

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**ArthurWeasley:** Ayyy muchísimas gracias! Me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado tanto este capítulo! Espero que la segunda parte le haya hecho méritos! Que bueno que te guste cómo se van desarrollando las cosas y que coincidas con la visión que tengo con respecto a ellas. Gracias una vez más, y espero lo hayas disfrutado! Me ponen muy feliz tus reviews :D

**FanddHpyYugi:** Pues parece que tenías razón ;) Ay, ay, este Aidan, que se fija en la pelirroja equivocada.

Las ideas de los disfraces se me ocurrieron a mí! De verdad te gustaron? Yo pensaba que eran pésimas! La e verdad estuve bastante trabada con ese temita, y por eso en el primer capítulo me salteé los disfraces de los Merodeadores para explicarlos en este, así me daba un poco de tiempo para pensar! Con respecto a los de las chicas, y Eli, me pareció tierno que eligieran disfraces de películas de animación muggle! Ya ves que al inicio del capítulo aclaro que no fue muy canon por mi parte…La verdad, fue como hacerle un pequeño tributo a Disney en el capítulo, porque aunque ya esté crecidita, sigo adorando esas películas! Y bueno, Jessica y Tinkerbell aparecieron en mi cabeza de golpe una vez que pensé en la idea, porque parecen hechas clavadas para Becca y Bree! Para Sam y Lily busqué un poco más, y me pareció que Kida, por la apariencia que tiene, le iría genial a Perks. La pelirroja me llevó más trabajo, pero terminé pro asignarle Esmeralda, poruqe era un vestido que no mostraba demasiado (Lily no lo hubiera usado sino :P) y porque esos ojazos verdes que tiene la gitana son como los de Lily. Y bueno, Eli simplemente luce mucho como Hércules, ése fue fácil también! Una vez más, gracias por leer y dejarme un review!

**Lalala**: Awww que bueno que te gustó tanto! Genial que te haya parecido original, y que te haya gustado el trabajo introspectivo de Lily también! Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo también. Graicas por tu review!

**Hikari:** Bueno, ya hemos tenido nuestras conversaciones por PM al respecto y hemos conversado bastante, así que no tengo mucho que decir! Me alegro que te haya gustado el detalle de que explique cómo cambian tanto la relación con James como con Severus! Es que yo creo que las cosas se van dando gradualmente; no es que de un día par a el otro Lily comenzóa amar a James y a odiar al pobre Sev, y me gusta que esas cosas se vean. Con respecto a los disfraces, toda la razón! Simplemente me queda decirte que estoy infinitamente agradecida por toda tu ayuda, apoyo, paciencia, sinceridad y preocupación! Me alegro mucho de tenerte como lectora :)

**Vaneg97:** Bienvenida! Y muchísimas gracias por leer y dejarme un review, me hace feliz! Me alegro mucho, mucho de que te guste tanto, y graaaacias por tanto halago!

**CARMEN:** Bienvenida a ti también! Y me alegro mucho de tenerte! No te preocupes, no dejaré de actualizar hasta que termine! Ya tengo escrito el epílogo, y auqnue falta mucho tengo que terminar! Muchas gracias por tu review y halagos, me pone muy feliz que creas que es lo suficientemente buena como para merecer más reviews! También me alegro de haberte recordado esa etapa de tu vida; la verdad es que yo había dejado el mundo de los fics por un tiempo (antes solo los leía) hasta que comencé a escribir, así que entiendo lo que decís!

**JessMust:** Bueno, tus reviews son de capítulos anteriores, pero si no te aburriste, en algún momento vas a llegar acá! Te contesté pro PM por si las moscas no llegabas aquí, pero aprovecho nuevamente para agradecerte.

**Paola:** Y aquí llegué con la continuación! Un poco cortita, pero es que el anterior me quedó largo y así equilibré :P Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por dejarme un review, me pone muy, muuuy feliz!


	26. Chapter 26: Algo en mi corazón

_PERDÓN. Esto iba a estar subido ayer, pero se rompió my computadora y casi no salvo el archivo, gracias a dios lo tenía guardado en el pendrive y conseguí que me prestaran esta hasta arreglar la mía…_

_26! Tardé un poquito más; pensé que no iba a poder subirlo pronto, es que mi profesora de Historia Económica está loca y nos ha dado una cantidad impresionante de cosas para leer. Pero decidí tomarme un descansito y escribir esto, no está tan bien como podría estarlo, pero la verdad es que estoy bastante cansada… Quise subirlo igual porque si no actualizo ahora, quién sabe qué pasara cuando empiecen mis exámenes! Bueno, ahí va, intentando acelerar las cosas un pelín:_

Si bien no estaba apurado, Sirius bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, como era usual en él. Al observar a ese chico despreocupado y, a decir verdad, arrogante, nadie podía imaginarse todo lo que había tenido que vivir, ni todo lo que seguía viviendo en la casa de sus padres. Uno lo veía pasar y podía fascinarse ante su aspecto, envidiar su inteligencia, odiar su arrogancia o reír ante su personalidad; pero ni una sola persona, además de sus amigos, se internaba lo suficiente en sus ojos grises y en su alma para ver que en realidad, su vida no era tan feliz. El repudiado de los Black, el chico sin familia por haberse rebelado contra algo que estaba mal.

El moreno divisó una mata de cabello rizado asomando tras el sofá y sonrió sin darse cuenta, acercándose a ella y poniéndole las manos sobre los ojos. La chica las tomó con sus diminutas manitos y sonrió.

"Hola, Sirius." El chico le destapó los ojos y rodeó el sofá, dejándose caer junto a ella.

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?" preguntó, quitándose los zapatos sin usar las manos y poniéndose cómodo. Bree dejó el gigantesco libro a un lado y se encogió de hombros.

"Por tu olor, supongo." Contestó. Sirius pareció indignado, y Brianna se echó a reír.

"¿Por mi _olor?_ ¿Es que apesto o algo?" Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. La chica negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante los morros de Sirius.

"Todo el mundo tiene un aroma particular. Simplemente reconocí el tuyo, eso es todo. No te preocupes, no espantarás a quien fuera que pretendieras conquistar hoy." Contestó ella, acomodándose un rizo tras la oreja, que volvió a saltar a su lugar. Sirius lo estiró, distraído, y al soltarlo, volvió a rebotar cómicamente.

"¿Y a qué huelo yo?" Preguntó el chico. Ella pareció pensárselo.

"No lo sé… no es tan fácil de describir. Como a… brisa, a bosque… A exterior." Inmediatamente luego de decirlo, se sonrojó. Sirius sonrió al notarlo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto; a pesar de conocerse ya tanto, su amiga se avergonzaba y sonrojaba por detalles sin importancia, lo cual le provocaba muchísima ternura al merodeador.

"¿Entonces huelo a…libertad?" Preguntó. Brianna esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Exacto." Al chico le gustó oírlo, porque así era él. Todo en su persona gritaba libertad; Sirius nunca podría aguantar el encierro. Bree no se explicaba cómo había soportado todo este tiempo en casa de sus padres sin explotar… probablemente porque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con James y los demás, y muy poco en Grimmauld Place. Aquello alegraba a Brianna; cualquier tipo de prisión, incluso en su propia casa, podría muy fácilmente destruir a su amigo.

"¿Cómo va todo?" preguntó Sirius, apoyando la cabeza sobre la falda de Bree, quien se puso un poco nerviosa; si bien la abrazaba todo el tiempo, nunca se había recostado sobre sus piernas, y por alguna razón, se sintió extraña. 'Qué tonta soy', se dijo, tal y como hacía cada vez que sentía su sonrojo cuando estaba con el chico. Pero Bree era así; incluso con sus amigas y con Eli se ponía incómoda ante ciertos temas o comentarios.

"Bien, supongo. Todos andan algo extraños desde Halloween, pero tampoco hubo demasiado tiempo para conversar demasiado al respecto, con los deberes y tal. Eso, y que la única dispuesta a hablar es Becca; Lily, Sam y Eli son más callados que yo respecto a lo que sienten." Sirius asintió y se quedó un rato en silencio.

"Sé que probablemente lo que hicimos terminó empeorando las cosas con James…" dijo luego, dejando la oración en el aire. No había hablado con Bree acerca del tema aún, porque se habían visto muy poco desde la fiesta; por un lado, porque tanto sus amigos como los de ella parecían haber tenido una noche ocupada el día del baile, (y necesitaron de consejos y atención en lso días que siguieron), y por otro, porque era cierto que los habían tapado con cosas para hacer. Claro que él no hacía la mitad de las cosas, y la otra mitad era pan comido, pero en general, el clima en el castillo era un caos, al menos para los alumnos mayores.

"Sí, la verdad es que sí, pero era de esperarse. Ya le dije a James hace unos meses que a él mismo le iba a costar mucho cambiar." Sirius suspiró, mirando al techo.

"Ojalá no fuera tan difícil. No sé cómo ayudarlo." Bree sonrió; si otras personas conocieran ese lado de Sirius, 'arrogante' dejaría de ser la primera palabra que uno buscaba para describir su personalidad. Su sonrisa se volvió triste al preguntarle:

"¿Y tú cómo estás?" Aún mirando al techo, el chico se encogió de hombros.

"Bien." Bree suspiró; el chico ya sabía por qué se lo preguntaba, pero siempre le hacía pasar por lo mismo cuando quería hablar al respecto.

"Me refiero a cómo estás con tu hermano"

"¿Con James? De maravillas." Brianna suspiró con frustración, y a Sirius se le escapó una sonrisa.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." Dijo ella, y fue el turno del chico de suspirar.

"Ya no es mi hermano." Contestó con dureza, pero Bree supo que además había pena escondida en su voz. Impulsivamente, la chica llevó la mano a la frente de su amigo, acariciando con suavidad los sedosos mechones de cabello oscuro que caían sobre ella. Sirius cerró los ojos.

"No digas eso…" susurró Brianna, pero el chico negó con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos.

"No lo entiendes, Bree. No lo digo porque no soporte en lo que se ha convertido, ni porque en parte me sienta culpable por no haber podido evitarlo. Ni por haberlo perdido. Lo digo porque es verdad; ya no es mi hermano. Yo ya no soy un Black. Y la verdad, me alegro." La amargura que destilaban sus palabras entristeció a la muchacha; ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por su amigo. El chico se sentó y le sonrió, dándole un beso rápido en la nariz.

"Anímate, Nana," dijo, guiñando un ojo. "El equipo de Gryffindor necesitará de porristas bonitas como tú para que los ayuden a ganar." Logró robarle una sonrisa. "Aún no entiendo por qué no haces las pruebas para el equipo. ¡Eres muy buena! El año que viene perderemos un par de buenos cazadores, es tu oportunidad."

Bree frunció la nariz: detestaba ser el centro de atención, e inevitablemente esa era una de las consecuencias del Quidditch.

"Tú también podrías estar en el equipo; volar no se te da nada mal." Contestó. Sirius hizo una mueca.

"No soy tan bueno," dijo. Bree era la única persona (además de los Merodeadores) ante quien el chico admitiría algo así, dejando de lado cualquier dejo de arrogancia. "Me las arreglo bien; pero además, ¿realmente crees que tendría la disciplina de soportar todos esos entrenamientos?" Bree rió y asintió.

"Tienes razón."

"Prométeme que algún día harás las pruebas." Pidió el chico.

"Sólo si tú me prometes que me dibujarás algún día." Sabía que le ganaría; Sirius le mostraba sus dibujos pero nunca aceptaría dibujarla a ella; ni siquiera aceptaba dibujar a los merodeadores cuando éstos se lo pedían.

El chico sonrió de lado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

"La verdad es que ya te he dibujado." admitió. Justo en ese momento bajaban Lupin y Pettigrew, y Sirius la saludó con un guiño antes de desaparecer por el retrato, dejándola muy sorprendida y sonrojada.

…

Sam bajó las escaleras al trote, metiendo un brazo en la manga mientras corría; se había distraído y se le había hecho tarde, en menos de cinco minutos tenía que estar en los vestuarios para el discursito de Bailey.

"Eh!" la llamaron desde la puerta del Gran Comedor cuando ella ya estaba llegando a la salida. La chica se volteó y sonrió al ver a Eli, caminando hacia ella y agitando un banderín dorado y escarlata. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Te has quedado dormida?" Sam se sonrojó; tenía la túnica torcida y el cabello oscuro atado en una desprolija cola de caballo, con mechones escapando por todos lados.

"No, pero se me hizo tarde," dijo, intentando acomodarse la ropa sin soltar la escoba. Eli le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

"Ven, te peinaré un poco; te será incómodo el pelo sobre la cara cuando tengas que lanzar esa quaffle." La chica le hizo caso y camino hasta él, sentándose en uno de los escalones. Su amigo se sentó tras ella y le soltó la coleta, comenzando a trenzar con dedos ágiles el largo cabello oscuro. Rozó con suavidad la blanca piel de su cuello, y ella la sintió arder al tacto, pero el chico no pareció notarlo. Cuando terminó, se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

"Gracias." Dijo ella. Eli le corrió el flequillo de la cara, sonriendo de lado

"Buena suerte. Ve y aplasta a esas serpientes." Sam asintió y salió al trote. El Ravenclaw la observó alejarse y se quedó con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa distraída.

"Eso es sabotaje, Rivers." El chico dio un respingo y se volteó: quien había hablado era Black, que venía acompañado por Pettigrew y Lupin.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, desconcertado.

"Distraer a una de las mejores cazadoras del equipo, sabes que el de Gryffindor es el mejor y quieres que pierda para que Ravenclaw tenga más oportunidades de ganar la copa, ¿eh?" Por el tono en el que lo decía, Eli supo que estaba bromeando, pero fingió no captar a qué se refería.

"No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Black." Dijo, sonriendo con las cejas levantadas. Justo en ese momento, Becca, Lily y Bree salían del Gran Comedor.

"Claro que lo sabes. ¿Qué hiciste, le diste un beso de la buena suerte?" Preguntó la rubia, subiendo y bajando las cejas, sugerente. Eli puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sólo le _deseé _buena suerte." Contestó, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a los terrenos, seguido por los otros seis.

"Que no la vea con una trenza, o sabré que has sido tú." Replicó Lily, alcanzándolo y pasándole el brazo por sobre los hombros con algo de dificultad; ¡estaba cada vez más alto!

La comitiva se ubicó en las gradas plagadas de estudiantes, que en su mayoría llevaban los colores de la casa de Gryffindor; nadie quería que Slytherin ganase. Lograron conseguir un buen lugar, bien cerca del campo gracias a unas cuantas caiditas de párpados por parte de Sirius y pestañeos seductores de Rebecca, que lograron que un grupo de chicas y otro de chicos se movieran unos asientos para dejarles seis espacios juntos.

"Míralos, vendiendo su cuerpo por un buen puesto," comentó Lily con dramatismo, haciendo reír a Lupin y Pettigrew; y Black pareció escucharla también, pues la pelirroja recibió un banderazo en la cabeza cuando estaba distraída.

El ambiente de ansiedad y fervor contagió rápidamente al grupo, que aplaudió y gritó más fuerte que nadie cuando siete figuras vestidas de escarlata aparecieron en el campo.

En cuanto el juego comenzó, Sirius se transformó.

"Creo que me está dando algo de miedo," Susurró Becca al oído de Lupin cuando Black comenzó a gritar insultos irreproducibles mientras Bree intentaba evitar que se tirara de las gradas. "¿Estás completamente seguro de su salud mental?" Remus rió.

"¿A ti te parece más cuerdo el resto del tiempo?" Fue el turno de la Ravenclaw de reír.

"Tienes razón," dijo. "Y a decir verdad, Eli tampoco está de lo más cuerdo…"

Su amigo, igual de ansioso que Black, pegaba saltitos en su lugar cada vez que Gryffindor perdía la quaffle, o que una bludger pasaba rozando a Sam, gritando con energía cuando ésta marcaba un tanto.

El partido era bastante reñido, porque si bien el equipo de los leones era excelente, había que admitir que los Slytherin no eran nada malos; pero el momento de más tensión (incluso mayor que cuando más adelante apareciera la snitch justo sobre la cabeza del buscador de las serpientes) fue cuando uno de los gigantescos simios que ocupaban el puesto de bateadores lanzó con todas sus fuerzas aquella bludger contra Potter, que estaba cruzando el campo a una velocidad impresionante con la quaffle en sus manos. La pesada pelota metálica colisionó contra el costado del cazador, que salió despedido hacia las gradas con escoba y quaffle incluidas. Todo el público emitió un grito ahogado y unánime cuando el cuerpo de James chocó contra la tribuna provocando un ruido sordo, pero para su sorpresa, el chico se recuperó rápidamente, haciendo una maniobra impresionante para no caer y lanzando la pelota roja hacia Sam, que volaba hacia él para ayudarlo.

Los vítores del público eran ensordecedores, y James aprovechó el tiempo que su compañera tardó en marcar el tanto para sobrevolar el campo con los brazos en alto, disfrutando como siempre de la admiración de los demás.

Una vez pasado el momento, todos se relajaron, especialmente los Merodeadores, que habían tenido que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no saltar a ayudar a su amigo.

Y no habían sido los únicos que habían tenido ese instinto: junto a ellos, Lily, con las manos sobre la boca, seguía en tensión. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había levantado de su lugar, y creía recordar haber soltado un grito. Era normal; Bree también había chillado, pero lo que no se explicaba era por qué estaba tan angustiada. Se sentó nuevamente en su lugar con cuidado, con la vista fija en el campo, pero no fue capaz de concentrarse en el partido; sólo más tarde se enteraría de la victoria de Gryffindor, cuando los jugadores del equipo ya estuvieron a salvo en el suelo.

… …

Lily resopló irritada, caminando hacia la lechucería a paso rápido y con el ceño muy fruncido; cruzarse a Potter en el camino no había contribuido a mejorar su humor. Los últimos meses, la personalidad del chico había estado hecha una veleta; algunos días mostraba claros signos de madurez, y otros (como hoy) se comportaba como un idiota arrogante, especialmente cuando la pelirroja estaba cerca. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ese niñato tenía que hacerse ver por un médico, un sanador, un psiquiatra o lo que fuere; algún trastorno mental o de personalidad debía de tener.

La chica tenía que admitir que en el fondo, había creído que Potter estaba cambiando; por eso se había sentido tan decepcionada durante el baile de Halloween. Pero, ¿por qué le había importado? A ella le daba igual que Potter madurara o no; si lo hacía, mejor, porque dejaría de molestarla… pero, ¿decepción? ¿Por qué se había sentido así? Y luego ese comportamiento tan cambiante la estaba volviendo loca; pero más aún, darse cuenta de que le daba tantas vueltas al tema. Y si había algo en lo que no pensaba, era en cómo se había sentido hacía cosa de un mes, cuando lo había golpeado aquella bludger. Y cuando digo que no pensaba en ello, quiero decir que pasaba por su mente todo el tiempo, aunque ella intentara mentirse a sí misma. Ni siquiera entendía qué le había pasado por la cabeza cuando aquello había ocurrido, pero lo que sí recordaba muy bien era la sensación de angustia que la había invadido. Estúpido Potter, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos la dejaba tranquila.

Definitivamente, habérselo encontrado en la puerta de la enfermería no había sido bueno para su humor. Si a eso se le suma los exámenes, Aidan, Remus, y su padre, tendremos una idea de lo que era la mente de la pelirroja en estos momentos. A Aidan lo había estado evitando desde el baile; la verdad es que le había molestado muchísimo su comportamiento esa noche. Primero con Eli, y luego con ella. Entendía los celos, pero aquello había sido excesivo y descortés. Y luego estaba bien que se hubiera enojado con los merodeadores, ella misma lo había hecho, pero no había sido para nada caballeroso dejarla allí e irse hecho una furia. El Hufflepuff podía ser un chico muy dulce y buena persona, pero los otros aspectos de su personalidad que Lily estaba conociendo mitigaban un poco su deseo de besarle los hoyuelos. Y no hablemos de besos, que por culpa de Potter y compañía, parecía que la pelirroja llevaría por siempre el título de "jamás besada".

Y ahora Remus, que le había comentado que se pasaría por la enfermería porque se sentía enfermo, _otra vez. _No hay que decir mucho al respecto de los pensamientos que ensombrecían a Lily esos días del mes.

Y por si fuera poco, había recibido carta de sus padres; ambos pasarían la Navidad en casa de una hermana de su padre que ella ni siquiera conocía que vivía en alguna parte del Norte de Irlanda (Aquello no era buena señal; quería decir que su padre no estaba bien y quería, de cierto modo, ver una vez más a esa parte de su familia). Les parecía mejor que fueran ellos solos, ya que el viaje era algo costoso, y ni Lily ni Petunia disfrutarían demasiado pasar una semana en una casa llena de gente mayor; así que Tuney había aceptado la invitación de una de sus amigas y se iba con ella a alguna parte que su hermana no recordaba. Eso quería decir que la pelirroja pasaría las Navidades en Hogwarts… Al menos Bree y Sam se quedarían también.

Envió la carta avisando a sus padres de su decisión y se dispuso a volver a la Sala Común, pero al voltearse para abandonar la lechucería se sobresaltó.

"¡Sev!" exclamó, sonriendo una vez pasada la sorpresa. "No te he oído llegar,"

"Me pareció ver que te dirigías hacia aquí y quise saludarte," dijo él con su peculiar voz. "¿Preparándote para irte a casa la semana entrante?" Ella negó con la cabeza, tomando a su amigo del brazo y alejándose del lugar con él.

"Me quedaré aquí esta Navidad," dijo y su amigo frunció el ceño. "Mamá y papá viajan, y Tuney se va por su lado, así que he decidido quedarme. Tú te quedas también, ¿no es cierto?" Sabía que lo era; Severus aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para mantenerse lejos de su casa.

"Sí, como siempre," contestó él, mirándola con sus ojos inescrutables. Lily asintió y le apretó el brazo con cariño, obligándolo a sonreír también. "¿Te acompaño a tu Sala Común?"

"Seguro, pero quería pasar antes por la enfermería, se supone que Remus está allí." Snape dejó de caminar y torció la boca, y Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

"Vamos, no puede ser que a Remus también lo odies tanto, Sev." El chico no dijo nada por un rato y siguieron caminando, hasta que repentinamente soltó.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que los últimos dos meses, los cuatro han desaparecido misteriosamente por un día o dos?" Lily dio un respingo; sí que lo había notado, pero no creía que nadie más lo hubiera hecho. "Apuesto a que hoy y mañana no les vemos ni el pelo. Y Lupin siempre desapareció así. Ese chico tiene algo raro."

Lily sintió como si algo pesado le cayera en el estómago: no era la única en haber notado eso acerca de Remus. De todos modos, definitivamente no iba a compartir su teoría con su amigo, y menos aún ahora que, al revisar su calendario, había encontrado un perfecto círculo azul (indicando el ciclo lunar) junto al día de hoy. Sin embargo, Severus estaba muy ocupado hablando como para notar la expresión de malestar de su amiga.

"Todos los meses," repitió, como hipnotizado.

Cuando estaban llegando a la enfermería, Severus notó algo pegado en la mochila de su amiga y lo arrancó con rabia. Lily lo miró sorprendida y el chico le tendió un arrugado pedazo de pergamino. En él se leía "Estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de James Potter". A Lily la rabia se le notó en el rostro.

"Maldito idiota" siseó, rompiendo el pergamino en pedacitos y continuando su camino hacia la Sala Común, olvidando a Remus para dedicarse a insultar a Potter junto a un muy feliz Severus.

…

"¡Feliiiiiz Navidaaaaad!" Chilló Sam, abalanzándose sobre ella y saltando sobre su cama con emoción: adoraba la Navidad. "¡Vaaamos, Lily, arriiiiba, es Navidad!" Lily sonrió; ésa época sacaba la niña interior de la morena. Un golpe seco seguido por n quejido le dijeron a la pelirroja que Sam, que muchas veces olvidaba lo alta que era, acababa de hacerse un chichón. Lily no pudo evitar reír al verla sentada sobre su cama, con una mano en la cabeza y una sonrisa amplísima.

"¡Los regalos!" exclamó Bree desde su cama, lo cual hizo a la pelirroja sentarse de golpe involuntariamente, y arrastrarse hasta los pies de su cama. Sam regresó a la suya, satisfecha, a abrir sus propios obsequios.

Lily abrió los paquetes con emoción, agradeciendo a Bree y Sam sus respectivos regalos y haciendo una nota mental de hacer lo propio con sus padres, Eli y Becca. Se alegró mucho al abrir el regalo de Remus; ¡era el libro que tanto había estado buscando! Y la hermosa pluma azul que le había enviado Severus le vendría muy bien. Tendría que agradecérselo a ellos también.

Cuando ya estaba por levantarse a revisar lo que le habían regalado a sus amigas, divisó un paquetito que no había visto antes; ¿de quién podría ser? Lo tomó y se sobresaltó al leer la etiqueta: James Potter. Dudo un poco antes de abrirlo; ¿y si era alguna especie de broma? Pero al final, lo hizo de todas formas, tornándose monocromática al ver el contenido y leer la nota: _'Le he pedido a Sirius que te dibuje por mí, pero no quiso hacerlo. Como podrás ver, mis intentos no fueron muy fructíferos_ - Lily soltó una carcajada al comprender que la extraña forma junto al mensaje era supuestamente ella misma. Potter era muy bueno en todo, pero el dibujo se le daba fatal. - _así que he decidido regalarte algo diferente, pero que sigues siendo tú. Un lirio para mi Lily. James'. _Bajo la nota, dentro de una preciosa cajita, había un broche para el cabello con la forma de un hermoso lirio blanco, que emitía un leve resplandor plateado. Levantó la vista deseando que sus amigas no hubieran notado su sonrojo, pero hubiera sido difícil decir cuál de las otras dos estaba más roja. Se miraron entre sí y estallaron en carcajadas.

"Tú primero." Dijeron todas al unísono, riendo otra vez. Al final, la pelirroja fue la primera en admitirlo.

"Potter." Dijo. Bree chilló con emoción y saltó de la cama a mirar el regalo de Lily, soltando un "ooooh" de admiración al verlo y poniéndose a decir disparates románticos. Sam se acercó también y se encogió de hombros:

"Algo trillado, pero bonito. Bien por Potter." Lily se sonrojó aún más: no estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía respecto al regalo.

"¿Y a ti qué te regalo Eli?" preguntó, alzando las cejas y mirando a Sam.

"¿Y a ti quien te dijo que fue Eli?" contestó esta, a la defensiva. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y Bree dijo:

"_Por favor,_ Sammie, ahórratelo." Sam resopló y se corrió el flequillo de los ojos.

"Bien. Me ha enviado un perfume." Dijo secamente, tendiéndoselo a la pelirroja. Ella y Brianna olfatearon y sonrieron.

"Es el mismo que usas tú." Dijo Bree, y Sam asintió.

"Lo sé." Dijo.

"Aparentemente, el también lo sabe." Murmuró Lily, para luego decir: "¿ Y tú, Bree?"

La morenita se puso roja nuevamente, tirándose sobre su cama y tapándose la cabeza con las mantas.

"¿Qué? No te he oído." Dijo Sam cuando la voz de la chica salió amortiguada de entre las sábanas. Bree se destapó un poquito la cabeza.

"Soy tan, tan tonta," dijo, volviéndose a tapar la cabeza. Sam y Lily se miraron y se acercaron a su amiga. En su mesa de luz, encontraron un dibujo increíble en el que se veía a Bree, distraída, garabateando algo en un pergamino. Estaba espectacular; desde sus rizos hasta la punta de sus pestañas.

"Black." Murmuró Lily, recordando lo que le había escrito Potter, y Sam se sorprendió. Se sentó en la cama de Bree y la obligó a destaparse la cabeza. La chica suspiró y miró al techo.

"Soy tan tonta," repitió, "Creo que me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo."

"¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta?"

…

"Ya verás cómo sí funciona," dijo Peter sentado a los pies del sillón, dando un mordisco a la rana de chocolate. James, sentado en el sofá, le agradeció con una sonrisa. "Tiene que gustarle, era un broche muy bonito."

"Y si no, ya pensaremos en algo, Prongs." Dijo Sirius, sentado junto al fuego jugueteando con un compás; aprovechando que todos se habían quedado en Hogwarts para Navidad, se habían levantado temprano para trabajar un poco en su nuevo proyecto: "El Mapa del Merodeador".

Remus depositó el gran trozo de pergamino en la mesita y asintió con la cabeza.

"Está perfecto, Padfoot," dijo con aprobación. "Ahora tendríamos que pasar a la parte de la Torre de Ravenclaw, y luego a la Sala Multipropósito." Sirius frunció el ceño.

"¡Pero si ya he dibujado la Sala!" exclamó. El licántropo volvió a observar el mapa y negó con la cabeza., y su amigo se acercó, extrañado.

"¡No puede ser! Juro que la había dibujado. No estoy volviéndome loco." Dijo. Remus frunció el ceño y pareció comprender.

"Creo que sé lo que pasa. A ver, esbózala de nuevo." Dijo. James se inclinó hacia adelante a observar, y abrió muchísimo los ojos cuando, al terminar de trazarla y dejar la pluma a un lado, las líneas de tinta desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

"Es Inmarcable," dijo. Peter lo miró sin comprender. "No puede ser representada en un mapa." Explicó.

"Bueno, da igual, ya lo seguiremos más tarde," dijo Sirius, juntando todo y metiéndolo dentro de su mochila. "Es Navidad."

"Sí, y vamos a disfrutarla," agregó James, desperezándose. "Tuvimos suerte de que tu transformación fuera la semana pasada, Moony, así puedes disfrutar el día con tranquilidad."

"Sí, además, fue nuestro pequeño regalo de Navidad; nada mejor que una buena aventura." Dijo Sirius.

Lily se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar que algún sonido saliera de ella, pero no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Había bajado porque creía haber oído la voz de Remus y quería agradecerle, y no había podido evitar oír la última parte de la conversación. Si bien lo que había dicho Sirius no tenía ningún sentido, el resto sí lo tenía: Cansancio, ojeras, desapariciones mensuales. 'Moony', rasguños, secretos. Luna llena.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**FanddHpyYugi:** Jajaja me alegro de que te guste Sirius :P La verdad es que ya tengo una idea bien fija del personaje en mi mente y cuando escribo sobre él, esas cosas se me salen xD. Gracias por tu review!s

**Lalala**: Jajajaj los merodeadores son muy perseverantes ya ves, y James está empeñado en ser el primer beso de Lily! Qué bueno que te gustó la parte de Becca y Remus! Va apareciendo un poquito más está relación tan rara entre estos dos; si volvemos atrás hay muchas pistas que nos llevan a pensar en esto, pero recién ahora empieza a aparecer más "en cámara" :P. Y sí, yo creo que Lily se ha desilusionado… como cuando crees que alguien realmente está cambiando y luego bueno, la cagan, como James. Muchas gracias por los halagos, por el review, y por leerme!

**Hikari:** Qué bueno leerte de nuevo! Espero que hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones! Exactamente eso es lo que buscaba; una Lily decepcionada. Ya hemos visto cómo ella pensaba que el merodedaor a lo mejor y no era tan idiota como parecía y luego zas, le salta con esa inmadurez. Qué bueno que te gusto la manera de manejarlo :). La verdad Aidan a mí tampoco me cae muy bien :/ No me gustan los chicos tan celosos, eso es especialmente lo que me molestaba de él. En un principio el personaje se formó en mi cabeza como alguein dulce y tranquilo (que lo es! Que sea celoso y algo malhumorado no quita que sea bueno), pero me aburrí pronto de él; no era un chico con el que Lily saldría, aunque sepamos que al final no se lo hubiera quedado de todas formas! Espero que te alivie un poco saber que Lily piensa igual!

Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado todas esas cosas! Muchísimas gracias como siempre por el apoyo y el review!


	27. Chapter 27: Vacaciones de Pascua

**_Mil perdones por la tardanza :( Sé que suena a excusa, pero les juro que últimamente facultad=no tengo vida. Además recuerden que tengo que pasarlo a inglés porque lo subo de las dos formas a la vez, para ser justa… Espero que al menos el capítulo valga la pena! No puedo esperar a que pasen una serie de cosaaaas! En este capítulo aceleré todo un poquito, que ya me pasé de la cantidad de capítulos que tenía programados para el quinto año… En el que viene haré lo mismo._**

**_Este no es muy bueno porque está constituido por pequeñas escenitas y no sé, probablemente haya quedado muy fragmentado, pero mejor esto que nada, no?_**

**_YYY algo super importante, la genial y talentosísima Hikari (la deben haber visto por mi sección de reviews, siempre me apoya y me deja sus críticas) ha dibujado a Bree, como Sirius la dibujo en el capítulo anterior!_**

**_Aquí les dejo el link a su deviantart por si les interesa (vale muchísimo la pena!); sólo junten los espacios que FF no me deja poner el link sino: : dawnarts (punto) deviantart (punto) com / art / Bree-323943308_**

Y así como habían llegado las Navidades, llegó el nuevo año y pasó el primer mes tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta, y luego otro, y luego el siguiente. Mientras que para los alumnos más jóvenes Abril comenzó con tranquilidad, para los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, el mero paso del tiempo era estresante; cada día que pasaba estaban más cerca de los exámenes, y los profesores se los recordaban con pilas y pilas de deberes, pero una vez más, las vacaciones de Pascua se acercaban, y con ello una excusa para alejarse de sus preocupaciones.

"Parece que este año pasaré las Pascuas en casa," comentó Lily mirando el pergamino, cargando los últimos libros en su mochila y echándosela sobre el hombro, tambaleándose un poco al hacerlo. Remus se la sacó con suavidad, cargándola sobre su espalda aparentemente sin esfuerzo.

"Yo también me voy a casa," comentó, abandonando junto a ella el aula en el que se habían reunido con los Premios Anuales de Gryffindor para acordar sus últimas patrullas antes de las vacaciones. "Me quedaría… pero creo que a mi madre le hará bien verme." Dijo.

Lily lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar hacer los cálculos en su mente. Tenía razón; no faltaba nada para la luna llena. Quizás por eso Remus prefiriera no quedarse con sus amigos en el castillo.

Desde el momento en que había confirmado sus sospechas, la pelirroja había sabido que nunca diría una palabra de ello a nadie. La verdad sobre Remus nunca saldría de su boca, se prometió; y había cumplido: ninguno de sus amigos sabía nada al respecto. Se habían preocupado por ella en un principio, intrigados ante su humor taciturno, pero habían supuesto que se trataba de su padre, al igual que Remus, a quien ella había mirado con dolor durante semanas. Hasta que comprendió que esa era precisamente una de las cosas que su amigo odiaría; por un lado, sí, ser odiado y temido; pero por otro, la lástima, la compasión. Sólo entonces Lily entendió el por qué de su permanente baja autoestima, de sus extraños silencios, de su reticencia a relacionarse con los demás, y supo que de ninguna manera podría ayudarlo sintiendo pena por él. Estuvo a punto de decirle que conocía su secreto, pero supuso que eso sólo haría que él quisiera alejarse de ella; lo conocía suficiente como para saberlo. Entonces Lily había optado por pretender que nada había pasado. No, no exactamente; simplemente volvería a comportarse como antes. Remus era el mismo de siempre, sólo tenía… un problemita. Un problemita que probablemente lo hacía desdichado, pero que ya era parte de él, y que había participado en el desarrollo de su personalidad. Lo mejor que la pelirroja podía hacer era estar para él, como siempre.

"Qué será de Hogwarts sin ti para controlar a los subnormales que tienes por amigos… Me alegro de no estar aquí para verlo." Comentó ella con voz cansina, haciendo reír al licántropo.

"Ya te he dicho que no son tan malos," dijo el chico, y Lily lo miró alzando una ceja. Lupin soltó una carcajada. "Vale, son un poco problemáticos, eso te lo concedo"

"¿Un poco? ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando la semana pasada soltaron a los ratones de Flitwick en la clase de Pociones? ¿O cuando hace cosa de un mes todas las pertenencias de los Slytherin aparecieron flotando en el lago? Oh, espera, creo que sí estabas cuando me arruinaron el baile de Halloween…" soltó ella, haciendo ademanes con las manos a medida que hablaba, subiendo el tono con cada palabra. Remus intentó ponerse serio pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

"Bueno, _muy _problemáticos. Pero son buenos amigos. Y debes admitir que desde entonces te han dejado un poquito tranquila" dijo. Lily resopló y se cruzó de brazos; era verdad, desde Halloween habían dejado de fastidiarla tanto. Aunque las ocasionales invitaciones a Hogsmeade o a pasear por el lago seguía siendo el denominador común de todas sus interacciones.

"De acuerdo. Lo admito. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sean unos inmaduros. Y desde que ganaron el último partido Potter tiene el ego tan inflado que me provoca pegarle hasta dejarlo inconsciente." El chico rió de nuevo, y tuvo que detenerse a respirar agarrándose el estómago luego de que Lily comenzara a imitar a su amigo, pasándose los dedos por el pelo y caminando como quien posee el mundo. La verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien; cualquiera hubiera dicho que se la pasara observándolo.

"Por cierto, ¿por qué hace eso?" preguntó la pelirroja una vez que su amigo se recompuso.

"¿Por qué hace qué?" inquirió él antes de pronunciar la contraseña a la Dama Gorda.

"¿Por qué se despeina constantemente? ¿Para que parezca que acaba de bajarse de la escoba? Por Merlín, que ego. Ya nos valió; sabemos que es un gran héroe de de Quidditch"

Pronunció aquella última oración mientras entraba a la Sala Común, y como si no hubiera captado el sarcasmo de la frase, una vocecita insidiosa que la pelirroja había aprendido a reconocer dijo:

"¿Hablando de mí?" La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, tomando su mochila y agradeciendo a Remus con una sonrisa antes de emprender camino hacia su habitación; o al menos intentarlo, porque Potter apoyó un brazo sobre la pared, impidiéndole el paso.

"¿Y ahora qué quieres?" Dijo ella de mala manera, con cansancio. James sonrió con suficiencia.

"Que salgas conmigo"

"No." James supiró frustrado, desordenándose el cabello.

"¡Vamos, Lily, sabes que quieres hacerlo!" Inadecuada elección de palabras, como siempre.

"Lo que quiero es que te quites," dijo, dándole un golpe a su brazo y continuando su camino.

"Al final va a resultar que tiene razón," comentó Remus con una sonrisa.

"¿En qué?" dijo su amigo sin mirarlo.

"En que tienes el ego tan inflado que en cualquier momento no te levantas del peso de tu cabeza"

"Al menos ya no se ve con el Davis ése…" Suspiró el chico luego de perseguir a su amigo por la Sala Común ante la mirada de unos entretenidos alumnos de primero y darle una colleja con todas sus fuerzas

"Bueeeeeno," empezó Remus, y a James se le transformó el rostro.

"¿QUÉ?" chilló. El licántropo parecía debatirse entre decírselo o no, pero decidió que hacerlo era loi mejor para su salud, el bienestar de la comunidad y su propia vida.

"Le ha mandado una nota, creo que han quedado hoy a las siete" dijo, y Potter asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien. ¿Dónde están Padfoot y Wormtail? A ver qué se nos ocurre esta vez."

"No." La suave vocecita salió de detrás del sofá con tal firmeza que ambos sonrieron; Bree inspiraba ternura en todo el mundo.

"¿No, qué?" preguntó James, alzando una ceja. Bree se asomó con los brazos cruzados y los rizos despeinados, frunciendo el ceño con aspecto de muñequita enojada.

"No harás nada para evitar o arruinar que se vean hoy, James." Afirmó, segura.

"Yo que tú la escucharía, Prongs," dijo Sirius, que acababa de bajar las escaleras acompañado por Peter. "No te gustará verla enojada."

Bree se sonrojó perceptiblemente, pero saludó a Sirius con una sonrisa que éste le devolvió. Remus los observó y tuvo que reprimir su impulso de poner los ojos en blanco; ¿cómo es que Padfoot no se daba cuenta de que la niña estaba colada por él? Quizás hasta la Navidad no había sido _tan_ obvio, pero tras ver su reacción al regalo de Sirius, a Remus no le había quedado ninguna duda, y probablemente había sido entonces cuando ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el Merodeador. Su relación, sin embargo, había continuado como siempre, a pesar de que los usuales sonrojos de Bree eran ahora más frecuentes. Y, pensó el licántropo, era obvio que Sirius sentía algo por ella, pero era probable que no reconociera los síntomas; después de todo, el chico nunca había tenido una relación tan cercana con ninguna otra mujer.

"Pensé que estabas de mi lado, Brianna," comentó James, medio en broma, medio en serio. Bree puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió con calidez.

"No es cuestión de tomar parte por nadie, James," cuando éste abrió la boca para contestar, ella lo calló. "Pero sí me gustaría que Lily supiera cuánto la quieres. Aunque harías bien en esforzarte un poquito por no ser tan creído. Pero quédate tranquilo, James, y confía en mí; con interrumpir su cita sólo ganaras que te eche una buena bronca, que despotrique contra ti dos semanas seguidas, y que incluso vuelva a interesarse por Aidan."

"¿Vuelva a interesarse? ¿Es que ya no está interesada?" Al chico se le había parado la oreja ante esa última frase. Bree lo miró con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa que buscaba ser una expresión de reproche.

"Eso es cosa de Lily." Dijo, pero la sonrisa triunfal de James no desapareció de su rostro en todo el día.

...

"¿Querías verme?" preguntó Lily, acercándose con pasitos delicados hacia el chico que esperaba de espaldas a ella cerca del lago. Al oírla, se volteó y la deslumbró con su amplia sonrisa. Por un momento la pelirroja lamentó no haberse arreglado, pero luego sacudió la cabeza: estaba segura de lo que había decidido decirle.

"Hola, Lily," dijo Aidan, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla. "Sí, me parece que nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente." La chica hizo una mueca pero asintió, mirando hacia el lago. Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y pateó una roca, que cayó en el agua.

"¿Qué querías decirme?" preguntó ella fingiendo indiferencia. Aidan esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Has estado evitándome," dijo, con un leve dejo acusador en su voz. Lily alzó las cejas y empezó a decir:

"No te he estado…" la expresión de escepticismo del chico la hizo sonreír. "Está bien, sí, te he estado evitando." Dijo a regañadientes. El Hufflepuff se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y por qué?" Lily lo miró a los ojos para responder.

"Nuestra última cita no termino lo que se dice bien."

"Ya, pero eso ha sido culpa de tus amigos, no mía." Replicó Aidan con algo de mal humor, y Lily frunció el ceño.

"No son mis amigos, y sí, sé que ha sido su culpa, pero tú te comportaste tan borde como hace un momento," espetó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

"No debería haberte dicho las cosas de ese modo, Lily, pero esos completos inmaduros se merecían una buena- "

"Tampoco fue para tanto, Aidan," la pelirroja no tenía idea de por qué estaba defendiendo a los Merodeadores, pero las palabras le salieron solas. "A mi me parece que tu reacción también ha sido algo infantil." Aquello no la cayó nada bien al moreno, que respondió entre dientes.

"Como digas. De todas formas, quería saber si querías volver a salir conmigo o no; no nos han dado… no hemos tenido exactamente una oportunidad de conocernos mejor." Lily se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"Creo… creo que lo mejor sería si quedamos como amigos y ya." Dijo. Aidan pareció sorprenderse mucho, y pareció que le costaba pasar el mal trago.

"¿Porque he sido borde con esos idiotas?" preguntó, algo herido en su orgullo: esperaba que Lily aceptara salir con él otra vez.

"Porque creo que no funcionaría." Sentenció ella, omitiendo que no le iban mucho los celos exagerados del chico. "Pero nos llevamos bien, tampoco es que no podamos hablarnos más…" Aidan hizo una mueca y asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien. Amigos, entonces. Ya te veré por ahí; suerte con los T.I.M.O" dijo, y saludándola con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, desapareció en dirección al castillo.

Lily lo observó alejarse y se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía era alivio. Todo el rollo con Aidan sólo le había dado dolores de cabeza; ya le llegaría el indicado, y ella lo sabría.

…

"¿Entonces, ya está? ¿No más Aidan?" inquirió Eli, cerrando su baúl nuevamente y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta, mientras Lily lo seguía haciendo lo propio.

"No más Aidan. Al menos no como cita." Contestó ella, soltando el baúl y sentándose sobre él. "¿Por qué se tardan tanto Becca y Sam?"

"Bien. Debo admitir que no me caía demasiado bien," comentó el chico, haciendo una mueca al recordar lo mal que le había caído a Davis verlo con Lily en el baile. "Aunque será aburrido que tu vida amorosa vuelva a la normalidad."

"No tengo vida amorosa," aclaró Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco "Aunque no pueda decirse lo mismo de ti"

Eli se puso rojo hasta las raíces del cabello, y la pelirroja sonrió triunfal.

"Yo no tengo vida amorosa" murmuró el muchacho mirando hacia otro lado y sentándose sobre su baúl.

"Pues eso es porque eres más lento que troll aturdido, Eli," el chico la miró ofendido. "Eso, o que eres lelo."

El chico suspiró con frustración, sin negarlo esta vez.

"Yo todavía no entiendo a qué estás esperando, si ella está coladita por ti." Eli levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Es que te lo dijo?" preguntó, escéptico, y Lily volvió a voltear los ojos.

"Claro que no me lo ha dicho, si la conoces, antes deja que le arranquen la lengua. Pero es obvio, hasta Remus se ha dado cuenta… todos pensamos que después de Halloween iban a dejarse de niñerías y a estar juntos de una vez."

"Cotillas, consíganse su propia vida amorosa de la que hablar" replicó el, enfurruñado, pero aún rojo hasta las orejas. A Lily se le dulcificó la mirada.

"Oh, vamos, Eli. La quieres. Y sé que te quiere, apostaría la vida por ello. Y nunca sabes qué puede llegar a pasar, o cuando las circunstancias puedan impedir que estén juntos. No hay que dejar pasar esas cosas, Eli, no tienes que intentar retrasar la felicidad."

Eli sonrió y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, estrujándola contra su costado y haciéndola reír.

"Bueno, lamento interrumpir este adorable momento romántico pero hay niños presentes," anunció Black, que había llegado acompañado por Potter, Remus, Pettigrew y los baúles de estos últimos.

"Piérdete, Black." Dijo Lily, mirándolo con indiferencia.

"Hola Evans," dijo Potter, desordenándose el cabello y mirándola con los ojos entornados. "No me extrañes, en una semana estarás de vuelta." Lily puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró.

"James, no la provoques, no quiero que asesine a mi única compañía durante las vacaciones de Pascua…" pidió Bree, bajando ágilmente los escalones seguida por Becca y Sam, que cargaban su equipaje.

"¿Y yo que estoy, pintado al óleo?" preguntó Sirius, ofendido. Brianna se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír y pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros.

"Aw, pero qué tiernos" dijo Eli, mirando a Lily de un modo que sugería que probablemente aquellos dos también necesitaran de una charla, pero la pelirroja no parecía muy feliz; estaba segura que Bree saldría herida.

Mientras ellos conversaban, y mientras James intentaba llamar la atención de la pelirroja de mil y un maneras, a un lado, Rebecca se acercó a Lupin, llevándose una mano a la cadera y sonriendo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Así que te vas también," dijo y Lupin asintió, con la mirada fija en sus enormes y felinos ojos marrones. "Bien, escríbeme, si quieres. Así sabré como vas con tu enfermedad" El chico se sobresaltó; ¿es que la rubia sabía algo?

"No es un secreto que gozas de una pésima salud, Moony," le dijo ella, y el suspiró aliviado, "Así que no entra en mi lista. Pero descuida; no lo he olvidado." Dijo, guiñando un ojo y arrastrando el baúl hacia la salida, alejándose con su característico contoneo de caderas.

…

"¡Jaque mate!" gritó Bree, agitando los puños en el aire y dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

Estaba sentada en el suelo con un pijama verde y unos calcetines rayados, acompañada por Sirius y James, que llevaban cómoda ropa muggle. Sirius le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa, y James, tirado en el sillón, dijo:

"¡Bien hecho! No he podido ganarle en años." Bree miró con suspicacia a su contrincante, y lo supo de inmediato.

"¡Me has dejado ganar!" lo acusó, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Sirius abrió mucho los ojos

"¿Qué? ¡No! Me has ganado limpiamente." Dijo. Cualqueira que no fuera Bree o James se lo hubiera creído.

"No. Me has dejado ganar. Así no es divertido. Quiero jugar con James." Dijo, enfurruñada. Sirius se inclinó sobre la mesa y le estiró uno de los rizos, que le hizo cosquillas a la chica al regresar a su lugar.

"Te prometo que la próxima vez no te dejaré ganar." Dijo, sonriendo con cariño.

"Bien."

"¿Has sabido de Lily?" preguntó James por milésima vez en el día. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y Bree contestó con voz de maestra de preescolar:

"No, James, no he sabido de Lily hoy. Me lo preguntaste esta mañana y esta tarde, y hace un rato también, y dudo mucho que se le ocurra enviarme una carta a las doce de la noche, y menos sabiendo que regresan dentro de dos días"

El chico dejó de jugar con la pelotita que tenía entre sus manos y miró a Brianna.

"¿De verdad tengo una oportunidad? ¿O sólo me lo dices para que deje de fastidiarte." Bree sonrió.

"Está en ti conseguirte esa oportunidad. Yo sólo dije que no todo estaba perdido," aclaró, y James sonrió agradecido. "Podrías gustarle, si te conociera de verdad. Es sólo que tú no se lo permites"

"¡Es ella la que no me lo permite- !" empezó a decir el chico, pero Sirius lo cortó.

"No, Prongs. Eres tú. Y probablemente yo no esté ayudando demasiado."

"¿Es que se te ha dado por la madurez estos días?" preguntó Bree, incapaz de esquivarlo cuando se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

"No que yo sepa."

…

Sirius cerró la pesada puerta de madera con la escoba en la mano; Bree y James volarían un rato más pero él ya estaba algo cansado. Subió las escaleras pesadamente, pensando distraído en lo entretenidas que habían resultado las vacaciones de pascua.

Al llegar al segundo piso, escuchó unas voces, pero no prestó atención hasta que no reconoció una de ellas. Era suave y prolija, y marcaba las sílabas como si le hubieran enseñado la manera de hacerlo. La ese le patinaba al final de algunas palabras, y Sirius pudo reconocer los mismos matices de arrogancia que tenía su propia voz.

Cuando el chico se calló, se pudo oír una segunda voz, baja y siseante, y también fácilmente reconocible.

"¡Eh, Snivelly!" lo llamó Sirius apareciendo frente a ellos con su clásica sonrisa blanca. "¿Has pasado las vacaciones metido en tu guarida? No te he visto por los pasillos." El chico lo fulminó con la mirada, y sacó la varita de su bolsillo tan pronto como escuchó la voz del Gryffindor.

Sirius miró al otro chico, pero aunque los ojos de Regulus demostraron reconocimiento por un instante, su mirada se tornó fría rápidamente, y acompañada de mueca de desprecio. A Sirius lo sorprendió que su hermano se hubiera quedado en el colegio para las vacaciones de Pascua; el sí era muy bien recibido en la Mansión de los Black. Pero al verlo con Snape le había dado muy mala espina, y supo conectar los puntos. A pesar de que sabía que eventualmente fuera a ocurrir, no pudo evitar que le doliera.

Snape susurró algo y su hermano se fue sin siquiera mirar atrás.

"¿Qué quieres, Black?" le espetó, con la varita aún en alto, al igual que Sirius, que no había tardado en sacarla de su bolsillo. "Aunque ni siquiera debería llamarte Black, no lo eres, después de todo."

Si eso buscaba ser un insulto, había causado muy poco efecto. Sirius rió.

"Oh, vamos, Snivellus, puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que eso. ¿O es que la grasa de tu pelo terminó por penetrarte el cráneo y afectar tu cerebro?" Snape apretó la varita y la agitó, pero Sirius hizo lo mismo, evitando quedar colgando en el aire de un tobillo.

"Eres un idiota, Black. Lamentarás todo esto dentro de unos años. Y seré yo quien te lo haga pagar, si es que tu hermano no lo hace primero." Siseó. Ahora fue Sirius quien se sonrojó de furia.

"Esto es entre tú y yo, Snape. El chico no tiene nada que ver," dijo, y Snape esbozó una sonrisa cruel y torcida.

"Oh, pero claro que tiene que ver. Tú representas todo lo que nosotros odiamos, todo lo que queremos eliminar; eres un traidor a la sangre. Que estén relacionados por sangre no significa nada para él, o, si lo hace, sólo servirá para alimentar sus deseos de destruirte. Al chico que salió mal, a la deshonra de la familia. Sería mejor para él que no vivieses, con tu sola existencia manchas su nombre. Es por eso que tiene que destruirte, y yo creo que lo tiene muy claro. Ya no eres su hermano, y él ya no te pertenece."

A medida que Snape hablaba, Sirius iba presionando más y más la varita, tanto que ésta se calentó, como si quisiera avisarle que corría peligro de romperla. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza, y sus ojos grises parecían capaces de fulminar aquello en lo que se posaran. Pero estaban fijos en los oscuros ojos de Snape, en los que podía verse claramente el placer que le causaban las palabras que decía; saboreándolas, disfrutando del efecto que causaban en su interlocutor.

Snape había sabido perfectamente qué decir. Había verbalizado todo lo que Sirius había temido cuando comprendió que su hermano no era como él, sino como sus padres. Deshonrar a la familia, no ser un Black, no le movía un pelo. Pero Regulus era algo diferente. Por más que se dijera que no lo quería, y por más que lo despreciara ante otras personas, sí lo quería.

"Cierra la boca, Snivellus. No sabes de lo que estás hablando." Su voz había perdido todo dejo de sorna, y Snape amplió su sonrisa al comprobar que había alcanzado su objetivo.

"¿Sirius?" la voz de Bree parecía fuera de lugar, pero logro que Sirius despegara los ojos de Snape y mirara hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Brianna estaba parada en las escaleras y sus grandes ojos azules expresaban preocupación. Sirius aflojó un poco la mano mirando hacia ella, pero volvió a ponerse en guardia rápidamente. Sin embargo, Snape miró a la pequeña y considerándolo por un segundo, se di media vuelta y se fue, con una sonrisa satisfecha aún en el rostro.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Brianna, subiendo las escaleras y rozándole la mano con la suya. Sirius intentó sonreír.

"Más que bien, Nana. ¿Vamos a la Sala Común?"

**..**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**FandHPyYugi:** Coincido completamente, yo quiero uno como él! Ay qué difícil pregunta, nunca quise siquiera contestármela a mí misma. Hay días que creo que es James, días que creo que es Sirius, y días que creo que es Remus… Cada uno tiene algo que me hace querer abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más. Lo noble que es James, lo leal que es Sirius, lo comprensivo que es Remus… Creo que por el día de hoy voy a quedarme con éste último, pero no me preguntes mañana que ya no sé! Muchas gracias por tu review :)

**Lalala:** Ayyy que bueno que te gusten! Me hace muy feliz! Yo tampoco puedo esperar, imaginate como estoy que ya se que va a pasar y no puedo decirte nada! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el partido, pensé que quizás se hacía algo aburrido o fuera de lugar. Y si, de a poquito vamos avanzando! Espero no decepcionarte! Muchísima sgracias por comentarme como siempre!

**Hikari:** isjfdsfkjdsglkds no hay palabras para decirte lo agradecidísima que estoy por ese dibujo de Bree ç_ç Nunca voy a dejar de agradecértelo! Y bueno, al fin cerramos el capítulo Aidan, así que no tendrás que soportarlo más, ya que éste es su último año en Hogwarts. Y siiii Bree querida, ya iba siendo hora! El que es más lentito es Sirius me parece, ya quiero que de una vez estén juntos, ojalá tuviera dos meses seguidos para escribir sin parar y terminar estooo. Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar de nuevo! Y gracias otra vez!

**ArthurWeasley:** Perfectamente comprensible! Y yo desaparecí por unos días también, que la facultad me consume… Jajaj, no te creo lo de Sirius! Que yo me imagino la misma cosa! De hecho hay una artista en dArt que siempre lo dibuja con remeras de bandas como The Beatles o AC/DC y yo soy feliz. Me alegro de que te haya gustado ese capítulo! Y éste también! Qué bueno que te hayan gustado los regalos, y que te hayas puesto cursi es buena señal para mí ;) Y exacto, están en quinto, así que Lily descubrió el secreto… y como sabemos, Severus no tardará mucho en descubrirlo tampoco. Yo creo que ya lo tenía en mente dando vueltas antes de la 'broma' de Sirius que casi lo mata, que se lo confirmó… Gracias por el review!

**Mydream: **Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme los reviews! Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo 11, me divirtió mucho escribirlo! Y me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la historia! Espero no decepcionarte!


	28. Chapter 28: El peor recuerdo de Lily

**Hola de nuevo! Acá vengo con el capítulo 28! Es bastante largo, y tiene muchas cosas canon, así que espero que lo disfruten! Quería avisarles también de antemano que no tendré tiempo de escribir el siguiente capítulo hasta después del 8 de octubre. Sé que es demasiado, pero estuve usando cada ratito que podía para temrinar este capítulo, pero ya no puedo procrastinar más y me tengo que dedicar al estudio, que termina mi cuatrimestre y tengo muchísimo que estudiar para los exámenes… Mil disculpas y ojalá que la espera hasta el próximo capítulo no se haga tan larga!**

**Todo lo que reconozcan, los diálogos principalmente, son extraídos de Las Reliquias y de La Orden del Fénix, y obviamente pertenecen a nuestra adoradísima Jo; yo simplemente las incluí porque venían a cuento, y porque modifiqué la perspectiva desde la que se cuenta. Espero les guste!**

**También tengo otra aclaración que hacer, pero para que no haya spoilers del capítulo, se las dejo al final!**

Lily salió del baño atándose el brillante cabello rojo; la cola de caballo acariciaba suavemente la base del cuello, sensación que aún le resultaba extraña, a pesar de que hacía bastante tiempo ya que no lo llevaba largo. Ya volvería a crecer, se dijo, jugueteando con algo de nostalgia las puntas de los rizos.

"Oh, vamos, Bree. No seas ingenua. El Ministerio está tan atemorizado como todos nosotros."

Seguían hablando del mismo tema que cuando la pelirroja había metido a ducharse: el cada vez más peligroso e importante movimiento de limpieza de sangre. Toda la comunidad mágica estaba aterrada y preocupada; muchos nunca se habían imaginado que ese grupo extremista llegaría a adquirir tanto poder.

"Es una guerra, ya no podemos mentirnos más. Hace años ha empezado, y quién sabe cuánto durará." Dijo Sam, y Lily se estremeció.

Desapariciones, muertes, caos, tortura. Nadie sabía quiénes apoyaban y quién no a aquel mago que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort. No se podía confiar en nadie. Todos temían, por sí mismos, por sus familias, sus amigos. Muchos escapaban hacia remotos continentes, sabiendo, sin embargo, que si la guerra continuaba su curso, eventualmente los alcanzaría allí también. El Ministerio hacía lo posible por mantener a los muggles en la ignorancia, pero incluso ellos sabían que algo iba mal. También ellos estaban muriendo.

Nadie estaba a salvo.

"También ellos están asustados," dijo Lily, expresando en voz alta el curso de sus pensamientos. Bree y Sam la miraron.

"¿Quiénes?" preguntó Sam, tapándose mejor con las mantas. Lily se acercó a su cama y se sentó en ella.

"Los muggles. No saben qué es, pero están preocupados. Pueden sentirlo también." Dijo. Bree la miró con pesar. Todos sus amigos sabían que tenía miedo, miedo por sus padres, y por Petunia.

"Si tan sólo se supiera quiénes…" empezó a decir Brianna, dejando la frase en el aire.

"Bueno, sabemos de dónde muchos de ellos van a salir," dijo Sam, la ira visible en sus ojos. Bree la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, asustada ante una acusación como esa, y Samantha soltó una risa triste y forzada. "Todos lo sabemos. ¿A dónde van a ir a parar esas asquerosas serpientes fanáticas si no es junto al resto de los Mortífagos? Se ve en sus rostros, disfrutan de lo que está pasando, no ven la hora de ser parte de todo esto."

A Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pensando en Severus. Ella ya lo sospechaba hacía tiempo, pero no había querido aceptarlo. Sólo le quedaba desear que no eligiera ese camino, aunque estaba segura de que otros como Mulciber y Avery lo harían, si no lo habían hecho ya.

"No todos-" empezó a decir Lily, tragando el nudo en su garganta, pero Sam la cortó.

"¿Es que no los escuchas hablar? ¿No es suficiente tener que escuchar sus insultos para darte cuenta?"

"Tiene razón, Sam," la interrumpió Bree, con un tono serio y lúgubre. Volvió su mirada hacia Lily y la expresión que había en sus ojos sorprendió a la pelirroja. "Ser Slytherin no quiere decir ser Mortífago," dijo. "Pero hay que saber juzgar a las personas, Lily. Hay que verlas como son, y no como uno espera que sean." El tono helado de sus palabras era tan poco característico de ella que parecía otra persona. Pero Lily supo a quien se refería. Bree estaba hablando de Severus. La pelirroja sabía que sus amigos no lo veían con buenos ojos, pero Brianna no solía ser la que lo juzgara; ahora algo parecía haber cambiado.

…

James la observó remover distraídamente la comida con su tenedor, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Su cabello rojo le caía sobre los hombros y sus largas pestañas acariciaban el aire cada vez que parpadeaba. Suspiró y dejó el plato a un lado, y el chico sintió el deseo de sentarse a su lado y abrazarla para preguntarle qué le ocurría, quería que confiara en él, y quería ser capaz de hacer desaparecer todos sus problemas.

"Como la mires tanto se va a gastar" le dijo Sirius, y al volver el rostro hacia él, James se encontró con que estaba sonriendo arrogantemente. Él sonrió a su vez, mirando su plato y jugueteando con sus cubiertos.

"Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya," dijo Remus con un hilillo de voz. James levantó la vista y se insultó mentalmente por haber estado tan ocupado observando a Lily que había olvidado que ya era tarde para el licántropo, quien estaba pálido y tan cansado y débil como si llevara el peso de cien hombres sobre la espalda.

"Te acompaño," dijo, levantándose mientras lo hacía. Remus y Peter se pararon también.

"Yo también voy," dijo el segundo. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

"Bien, mientras tanto yo iré por la capa invisible," dijo en voz baja, y luego sonriendo al licántropo. "Prepárate, que la aventura que tenemos para hoy será más que divertida,"

Una vez que se hubo despedido de sus amigos, Sirius siguió subiendo las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la Sala Común, pero antes de que pudiera subir siquiera dos pisos, escuchó pasos tras él y se dio vuelta al instante. Alcanzó a ver el borde de la túnica que intentaba ocultarse, y caminó hacia allí dando grandes zancadas, presionando la varita con su mano, pero antes de que llegara, el chico salió de su escondite.

"Snape." Escupió Black, cargado de odio.

"Black." Dijo este de la misma manera.

"Ya sé que mi vida debe ser cien veces más interesante que la tuya, pero con seguirme no vas a lograr nada. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a lavar el pelo o algo?" dijo Sirius con sorna, sus ojos grises fríos como témpanos de hielo. El recuerdo de su última conversación a solas con Snape aún estaba fresco en su memoria.

El Slytherin parecía algo nervioso; era evidente que no se había preparado para una confrontación, aunque tenía la varita en alto también.

"Haciendo despliegue de tu egocentrismo como siempre, Black. No todo es acerca de ti, no estaba siguiéndote." Siseó, aunque era obvio que mentía.

"¿Ah, no?" espetó Black, con ironía.

"¿Será que ocultas algo, que tanto te preocupa?" contraatacó Snape, aprovechando la oportunidad. Sirius rió.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres, Snivellus? ¿Conocer los secretos de los Merodeadores?" Snape se puso tenso, pero no cedió.

"¿O es que quieres proteger a Lupin, tal vez?" Sirius intentó que la sorpresa no se reflejara en su rostro, pero algo cambió en sus ojos y Snape lo notó, y sonrió. "Ah, es eso, entonces. Intentando proteger a tu amiguito. ¿Pues sabes qué, Black? Ya todos sabemos que hay algo que anda mal en él. Además, lo he visto. Lo he visto entrar al Sauce Boxeador junto con Madame Pomfrey"

"Como siempre, Snivelly, hablando sin tener ni puta idea de lo que estás diciendo." Dijo Black. Lo tenía cansado ese maldito Slytherin rastrero, siempre queriendo saber lo que hacían, siempre metiéndose en sus asuntos para encontrar algo con lo que acusarlos para que los expulsen. ¿Quería saber qué era lo que tenían entre manos? Pues él se lo diría. "Pero si tanto te interesa qué hace Remus, ¿por qué no lo ves tú mismo? A ver si así te convences de que no estamos criando Runespoors o alimentando Erklings con niños de primero."

Pudo ver la sorpresa y luego la ansiedad de Snape, aunque también notaba la desconfianza. Sirius estaba seguro de que ganaría la curiosidad.

"Si te consigues un palo largo, toca con él uno de los nudos de la base del Sauce Boxeador. No te costará encontrarlo, prueba un poco y verás cómo se detiene." Snape pareció desilusionarse.

"No soy tan idiota como para creerte, Black. Me consta que verme despedazado por un árbol es uno de tus más vívidos deseos" Sirius levantó una ceja.

"No eres tan importante en mi vida, Snivellus ¿No me crees? Pues no vayas; el que se quede sin saber qué hay tras el pasadizo eres tú, no yo. Ya me dirás cuánto te divierte seguirnos siguiendo por todo el colegio para intentar averiguarlo." El atractivo Gryffindor se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Snape había picado, y Sirius lo sabía.

(*Info sobre las criaturas obtenida en "Animales Fantásticos…", para más información, buscar allí, o en Google:

Runespoor: Serpiente Africana de 3 cabezas. Clasificación del Ministerio XXXX

Erkling: Criaturas de apariencia algo élfica, tres pies de alto en promedio, y de rostros afilados. Tienen una particular afinidad por comer niños. Clasificación del Ministerio XXXX)

…

"Te tardaste tu tiempo, Padfoot," reclamó James una vez que Sirius llegó con la capa.

"Ya, es que me encontré a nuestro querido Snivelly por el camino," refunfuño el chico, sacando la prenda de su mochila. James sonrió.

"Siempre y cuando le hayas hecho algo para que nos recuerde, te perdono la tardanza." Peter y Sirius rieron.

"Oh, pierde cuidado, Prongs; lo he hecho," dijo el chico, sonriendo arrogante, "Snape va a pegarse el susto de su vida." ¿Susto? Pensó James; a esas cosas generalmente debían planearlas, había supuesto que simplemente lo habría hechizado, haciéndole crecer las uñas de los pies o algo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó, sin preocuparse demasiado.

"Simplemente le he dicho lo que tiene que hacer para entrar al Sauce Boxeador."

La mente de James se quedó en blanco por un segundo. Sirius tenía que estar bromeando, no podía haber sido tan imprudente. Lo miró a los ojos con miedo, y sólo entonces la sonrisa de su amigo flaqueó. No bromeaba.

"¿¡Que hiciste _QUÉ!?" _chilló James, pasándose las manos por el pelo en un gesto de desesperación. Sirius pareció desconcertado.

"Vamos, Prongs, es sólo una broma. Snape entrará al túnel y-"

"¿¡ERES IDIOTA, SIRIUS!?" bramó, agarrándolo del pecho de la túnica y sacudiéndolo instintivamente. Sirius se soltó. "¿¡TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO!?¿¡DEL PELIGRO DE LO QUE LE DIJISTE QUE HICIERA!?" Los ojos del chico estaban desorbitados; parecía que había perdido la cabeza. Colagusano se veía aterrado.

"¡No va a pasarle nada, Prongs! Fue sólo una broma. Ni siquiera creo que lo haga, pero en cualquier caso, entrará al túnel, se cagará en los pantalones en cuanto escuche los aullidos, y regresará antes de ver a Remus, y no relacionará que-" Dijo Sirius, en sus trece, aunque un dejo de duda era perceptible en su voz.

"¡No puedes saberlo, Sirius! ¿¡Entiendes lo que has hecho!? No es cuestión de que descubra el secreto o no. Remus podría _matarlo_, ¿comprendes eso? ¿Cómo crees que eso lo haría sentir? Lo destruiría, Sirius. Destruiría a Remus." Sólo entonces el chico pareció entenderlo, y James sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a correr.

"¡James!" lo llamó Sirius "¿A dónde vas? ¡Es peligroso!"

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" contestó su amigo, ya alejándose. "¡Ustedes vayan a ver a Dumbledore, AHORA!"

James no se detuvo a comprobar que sus amigos hicieran lo que les decía. Sólo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

Cuando alcanzó el Sauce Boxeador miró a su alrededor, y casi al instante vio una larga rama de otro árbol que podía ser la perfecta herramienta para tocar el nudo. Snape ya estaba allí.

Con ese mismo palo, James detuvo al Sauce Boxeador y se introdujo por el pasadizo a toda velocidad.

"¡SNAPE!" comenzó a llamarlo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera a escucharlo. Los aullidos y quejidos del lobo recién transformado inundaron sus oídos y lo aterraron, pero no se paralizó. "¡SNAPE!"

Snape lo oía, oía la débil voz de Potter que lo llamaba; probablemente pensaba evitar que descubriera su secreto; seguramente no habían creído que realmente se atrevería a ir allí. Pero tenía que verlo. Tenía que ver qué era lo que hacía Lupin.

"¡SNAPE!" James se desplazaba lo más rápido que podía a través del estrecho túnel, gritando el nombre del Slytherin a voz en cuello. "¡SNAPE!"

Cuando lo vio, sintió que lo que le oprimía el pecho se aflojaba.

"¡SNAPE!" El chico instintivamente dio vuelta la cabeza, pero lo ignoró y siguió avanzando, y el pánico volvió a invadir al Gryffindor. "¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO, SNAPE, VUELVE! ¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE TE MATEN?" James se abalanzó sobre él y tiró de su túnica con todas sus fuerzas, pero Snape forcejeaba para liberarse.

"¡Déjame en paz, Potter!" intentaba alcanzar su varita, pero no podía hacerlo mientras intentaba evitar que James lo arrastrara hacia la salida.

"¡Tenemos que volver, Snape!¡Es peligroso!" gritaba James, utilizando toda su fuerza, pero a pesar de tener mucha más que el Slytherin, le estaba costando trabajo reducirlo; el chico realmente quería saber qué había ahí dentro. Tampoco podía alcanzar su varita, porque Snape se lo impedía.

El forcejeo duró unos minutos, y sólo entonces James se dio cuenta de casi habían llegado al final del túnel. Un aullido desgarró la noche. Remus también sabía que estaban allí.

Snape logró soltarse y avanzó, pero James fue rápido y se interpuso en su camino antes de que ocurriera una tragedia, parándose de espaldas al hombre lobo y protegiendo a Snape con su propio cuerpo, dándole a la vez un golpe en la mandíbula con el puño cerrado. Pero un segundo antes de hacerlo, vio el terror y la comprensión en los ojos del chico, y supo que había logrado entrever a Remus.

"¡LEVANTATE Y HUYE, SNAPE!" Le gritó, levantándolo de la túnica y arrastrándolo junto consigo. El lobo aullaba, enloquecido por el olor a carne humana, aunque parecía estar luchando consigo mismo también. Pero el control no duró mucho, y cuando aún les faltaba un poco para alcanzar la salida, James supo que los seguía. "¡SAL DE AQUÍ, SNAPE!" le dijo, empujándolo y sacando su varita. El chico no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces, y siguió su camino desesperado.

James oía al lobo avanzar, e intentaba correr de espaldas con la varita en alto; no había mucho que un chico de quince años pudiera hacer contra un hombre lobo adulto, pero quizás lograra detenerlo hasta que Snape saliera, o hasta que Dumbledore llegara de una vez. La respiración agitada del animal se acercaba, pero los pasos del Slytherin ya no se escuchaban, y sólo entonces, James echó a correr.

…

"¿Qué Potter _qué_?" preguntó Lily con los ojos como platos. Tanto ella como Sam, Becca y Eli se habían reunido en el aula de Encantamientos, pero Bree se había tomado su tiempo en llegar. Cuando regresó parecía muy alterada, y les dijo que había estado con Sirius. Cuando indagaron más sobre el tema, la chica confesó que su amigo le había contado la razón por la que los Merodeadores y Snape estaban en la Enfermería.

"Le salvo la vida a Snape." Repitió Bree. Todos estaban en shock, pero Lily parecía ser la única incapaz de creerlo. "James no es un monstruo, Lily, y lo sabes. Es mucho mejor persona de lo que crees; le hubiera salvado la vida a cualquiera, fueras tú o fuera Snape." Dijo calmadamente la morena. La pelirroja se sonrojó avergonzada.

"¿Pero cómo que le salvó? ¿Los demás están bien? ¿Qué les ocurrió que están todos en la Enfermería?" pregunto Rebecca, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Sam y Eli tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros.

"Están bien, nadie está herido, al menos no de gravedad. Creo que a la mayoría lo que les han dado son brebajes calmantes y pociones para dormir." Contestó Bree, aunque por su expresión, cualquiera hubiera dicho que alguien había muerto. Lily parecía muy alterada también.

"¿Pero qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?" inquirió Eli. Brianna suspiró.

"No estoy segura. Pero Sirius parece creer que es culpa suya. Aunque por lo poco que hablé con Remus, el parece creerlo también; está destrozado." Antes de que volvieran a preguntárselo, continuó: "Pero por alguna razón, Snape quería entrar al Sauce Boxeador por el pasadizo que hay en la base. Lo que no debía de saber es que ahí adentro hay algo muy peligroso, aunque no se qué. James arriesgó su propia vida para salvarlo cuando se enteró."

Lily se quedó muda; no estaba muy segura de qué era todo aquello que estaba sintiendo. Estaba preocupada y angustiada por Remus, Severus, pero también por Potter.

"Y Lily, por favor, no le preguntes a Remus. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado, pero dudo que le haga bien que se lo recuerden. Quizás sería mejor que ninguno de ustedes dijera nada." Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y permanecieron en silencio, pensando.

…

Hacía ya dos días que había sabido del "incidente" en el que Severus y los Merodeadores se habían visto involucrados, y Lily se veía incapaz de dejar de pensar en ello. Intentaba hacerlo, ya que estaban en medio de sus T.I.M.O, pero sólo al estudiar la pelirroja era capaz de apartar su mente del asunto. El resto del tiempo, durante las comidas, y antes de dormir, sólo podía pensar en Potter, Remus y Severus, y lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos.

Para evitar pensar, utilizaba todo el tiempo que tuviera libre para prácticar y leer para los exámenes, y por ello la biblioteca era el lugar en el que más tiempo pasaba.

Al regresar de allí una tarde, escuchó una voz grave y desagradable provenir de alguna pequeña aula sin uso del pasillo que acababa de tomar como atajo. Siguió caminando y pudo ver, a través de la puerta entreabierta, a un corpulento Slytherin, e inmediatamente decidió regresar por donde había venido. Pero justo antes de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que otra sombra se veía por debajo de la puerta, y por curiosidad, Lily se detuvo allí por un segundo e intentó escuchar; la otra persona en la habitación no parecía ser capaz de emitir palabra, ya que solo la rasposa voz de Mulciber rompía el silencio. La pelirroja tuvo que acercarse un poco para oír.

"Prometo que no te dolerá. La maldición Imperius no es dolorosa, si lo sabré yo. Al contrario, se siente una agradable sensación, como si no fueras dueña de tu cuerpo. No te preocupes, no harás nada que no quieras." La risa que siguió a sus palabras era el sonido más horrible que cualquiera hubiera escuchado. Lily había quedado paralizada al escuchar lo que el chico decía; ¿La maldición Imperius? ¿En el colegio? ¿Y era realmente capaz de llevarla a cabo? Lo que la hizo volver en sí nuevamente fue reconocer a la otra persona que había en el aula: al acercarse, ahora era perfectamente capaz de distinguir a la bonita muchacha rubia de mejillas sonrosadas. Mary.

…

_(Un rato antes)_

Si bien Mary siempre había sido una chica bonita, sus quince años le habían sentado de maravillas. Había crecido en estatura y su cuerpo se había formado; y si bien aún era de mejillas redondeadas, el resto de sus rasgos se habían afinado. Sus grandes e inocentes ojos claros eran preciosos también, e iban de espectaculares con su ondulada mata de cabello rubio. Pero quizás lo que más atractiva la había vuelto había sido el cambio en su personalidad; aunque siempre había sido tímida y soñadora, ahora era mucho más dada con al gente, y solía bromear muchísimo si se sentía cómoda. Además, tenía un humor sarcástico y era capaz de ser muy mordaz si se lo proponía.

Y sus compañeros de Casa no habían sido los únicos en notarlo.

"¡Eh, McDonald!" la llamaron. La chica se volteó y se estremeció al reconocerlo; ya era lo suficientemente malo haberse perdido _otra vez_ como para además encontrarse con Mulciber en un pasillo oscuro. Intentó ignorarlo y siguió caminando, pero el chico la alcanzó pronto. "Te estoy hablando, McDonald." Dijo, tomándola de la muñeca y obligándola a voltearse. Nunca antes habían hablado, pero todas las familias de sangre pura se conocían entre sí; quedaban muy pocas, después de todo.

"Ya, pero yo no quiero hablarte a ti" espetó la chica, intentando soltarse: le estaba haciendo daño.

"Vamos, McDonald, que no muerdo." Dijo, apretando aún más fuerte.

"Pero hueles." Le soltó. Sabía que no debería provocarlo, pero en ese momento lo único que podía pensar en usar como defensa era su sarcasmo. El chico frunció el ceño.

"Qué carácter, no parece que lo tuvieras. No deberías hablarme así. Pero estoy dispuesto a perdonártelo. Eres muy bonita, McDonald, ¿lo sabías?" La miró de arriba abajo y la chica se estremeció. Tenía que salir de allí. "Y eres sangre pura. ¿Sabes? A tus padres le gustaría que mantuvieras su apellido limpio. No tendrás ningún novio sangre sucia por ahí, ¿verdad?"

¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿Qué pretendía? Mary forcejeó y logró soltarse, metiendo inmediatamente su mano en el bolsillo hasta que sus dedos sintieron la varita y se aferraron a ella.

"Supongo que eso es un no." Le tomó la barbilla con una mano, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Mary sacó la varita y agitándola con fuerza impulsó hacia el chico hacia atrás, pero no demasiado. Decir que Mulciber estaba enfurecido es poco.

"Maldita zorra," dijo, agitando la varita antes de que ella pudiera defenderse. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Las extremidades de la rubia se pegaron a su cuerpo y quedó dura como una tabla, pero antes de que cayera hacia adelante, el Slytherin la sostuvo. Al oír unos pasos, la arrastró hacia el aula más cercana para que no los vieran. "No deberías haber hecho eso. Ahora tendré que enseñarte una lección."

Mary estaba aterrada; quién sabe qué horribles maleficios pudiera saber ese repulsivo ser.

"¿Sabes? Mis amigos me conocen por ser muy bueno en un hechizo muy particular. Aunque está prohibido, y no debería practicarlo dentro de Hogwarts…" los ojos de Mary brillaron con miedo. "Pero tú no dirás nada, ¿verdad? Prometo que no te dolerá. La maldición Imperius no es dolorosa, si lo sabré yo. Al contrario, se siente una agradable sensación, como si no fueras dueña de tu cuerpo. No te preocupes, no harás nada que no quieras." Y luego rió, y Mary sintió náuseas, pero el hechizo nunca llegó, sino que un rayo de luz roja impactó sobre el pecho del Slytherin y su varita saltó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Entonces sintió que podía moverse otra vez, y se le aflojó todo el cuerpo, pero antes de que cayera, Lily la sostuvo. Entonces rompió a llorar y se aferró a Lily, quien la abrazó con el brazo izquierdo, apuntando a Mulciber con la varita en la otra mano.

El Slytherin la miró con odio, pero unos minutos después tomó su varita y, bajo la atenta mirada de Lily, abandonó el lugar.

Mary sollozaba sobre el pecho de Lily, y la pelirroja susurró: "Mary, ¿estás bien?" la rubia asintió entre lágrimas. "¿Qué intentaba hacerte?"

"No lo sé." Contestó la chica, temblando. "No hablaba en serio acerca de la maldición Imperius, ¿verdad?"

"No lo sé." Dijo Lily, corriéndole el pelo de la cara. "Bien, cuando te tranquilices un poco, iremos a ver a la Profesora McGonagall y– "

"¡No!" la interrumpió Mary, abriendo mucho los ojos. "Por favor, Lily, dejémoslo así. No volverá a pasar."

"¿Evans? ¿McDonald? ¿Están bien?" La voz de James sonaba preocupada; y lo estaba. Había estado espiando a Lily en la biblioteca; aún faltaba mucho para terminar el Mapa, pero el hecho de saber que dentro de unos meses podría saber dónde estaba la pelirroja todo el tiempo lo hacía poner nervioso por no poder hacerlo ahora. ¿Y qué si le pasaba algo? Pero se había aburrido y había terminado por dormirse, y al despertar, su Lily ya no estaba allí. Le dijeron que acababa de irse, por lo que al no encontrarla de camino a la Sala Común, se le ocurrió que quizás había ido por el atajo. Y, aparentemente, no se había equivocado.

"¡Potter!" exclamó Lily con sorpresa, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes. Al ver a Mary llorar, y la varita de Lily en alto, recordó que le había parecido ver salir a alguien de aquel pasillo. Se acercó e hizo aparecer un pañuelo para que Mary se secara las lágrimas. La chica lé sonrió agradecida.

"¿Están bien?" repitió, mirando a Lily a los ojos. La chica lo miró con duda, y echó un vistazo a Mary, para luego volver a mirarlo y asentir.

"No es nada, Potter, estamos bien." La preocupación era evidente en los ojos del muchacho, y Lily sintió algo extraño. Le agradaba que se preocupara por ella.

"Vamos, las acompañaré a la Sala Común."

…

Lily, concentrada en la lectura de los apuntes, no se dio cuenta de cuando un delgado y pálido chico de cabello oscuro se sentó frente a ella, hasta que él susurró su nombre. La chica levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente al ver esos familiares ojos oscuros.

"¡Sev! Me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo van tus estudios?" preguntó en voz baja. Severus le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bien, supongo. Hace mucho que no te veía…" dijo.

"Sí te he extrañado, Sev–" En ese momento, el chico pareció ponerse ansioso, y levantó una nerviosa mano a modo de saludo. Lily se volteó y vio, pasando por la puerta de la biblioteca, a un grupo de los más detestables Slytherins en todo Hogwarts. Volvió a mirar hacia su libro con el ceño fruncido, apretando los labios. Pasó unos minutos sin hablar y luego se levantó de golpe, juntando todas sus cosas. Severus parecía confundido.

"¿A dónde vas, Lily?"

"Me voy. Yo…me voy. A estudiar, a la Sala Común o algo. Lo siento, pero no me apetece estar contigo en este momento." Y salió a paso rápido sin saludar a su amigo, que, dolido y desconcertado, la persiguió.

"¡Pero, Lily! ¿ pensé que éramos amigos?" dijo Snape, "¿Mejores amigos?"

"¡Lo somos, Sev, pero no me gustan algunas de las personas con las que te juntas! Lo siento, pero detesto a Avery y a Mulciber. ¡Mulciber! ¿Qué le ves a ése, Sev? ¡Es aterrador! ¿Sabes lo que trató de hacerle a Mary Macdonald el otro día?"

Lily había alcanzado un pilar y se apoyaba en él, mirando el delgado y pálido rostro de su amigo.

"No fue nada" dijo Snape, desesperado "Fue un chiste, eso era todo…"

"Era magia oscura, y si eso te parece gracioso…"

"¿Y qué hay con las cosas que hace Potter con sus amigos?" demandó Snape. El color volvió a su rostro mientras decía esto.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con todo esto?" preguntó Lily.

"Se escapan de noche. Hay algo raro en ese Lupin. ¿A dónde va todo el tiempo?"

"Está enfermo" dijo Lily, y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa "Dicen que está enfermo…" repitió

"¿Todos los meses en luna llena?" replicó Snape. Él lo sabía. Y a la pelirroja le molestó que quisiera descubrirlo, que lo odiara como si fuera culpa suya ser un hombre lobo.

"Conozco tu teoría" dijo Lily fríamente "De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué te obsesionas con ellos? ¿Qué te importa lo que hagan de noche?" Últimamente Severus no cesaba de hablar de los Merodeadores, y ella no estaba segura de si era por celos o por qué, pero la verdad es que la irritaba bastante.

"Sólo trato de demostrarte que no son tan maravillosos como todos creen que son"

La intensidad de su mirada la hizo sonrojarse.

"Al menos no usan magia oscura" Lily bajó la voz "Y estás siendo muy ingrato, oí lo que pasó la otra noche. Fuiste a meterte a ese túnel cerca del Sauce Boxeador, y James Potter te salvó de lo que sea que haya ahí."

Sabía que había sido un error echarle eso en la cara, ¡pero era verdad! Por más idiota que fuera Potter, lo había salvado. La cara de Snape se contrajo al murmurar:

"¿Que me salvó? ¿Salvarme? ¿Crees que estaba siendo un héroe? ¡Estaba salvando su cuello, y el de sus amigos también! Tú no vas a…no te permitiré…" Lily se enfureció.

"¿Permitirme? ¿Permitirme?"

Lily abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes como platos. Snape se arrepintió de inmediato.

"No quise decir… es sólo que no quiero que hagas el… ¡Le gustas, a James Potter le gustas!" Las palabras parecían salir del chico contra su voluntad "Y él no es… lo que todos piensan… un héroe del Quidditch…" La amargura y el desagrado de Snape lo estaban volviendo incoherente, y las cejas de Lily se elevaban más y más en su frente.

"Sé que James Potter es un idiota arrogante" dijo, interrumpiéndolo "No necesito que tú me lo digas. Pero la idea que Mulciber y Avery tienen del humor es simplemente malvada. Malvada. No entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de ellos."

En cuanto la había oído insultar a James Potter, todo su cuerpo se había relajado, y no pareció siquiera oír las quejas de la pelirroja sobre los Slytherins.

"No te estoy pidiendo cosas imposibles, Sev," dijo la chica con tristeza, pero también con firmeza, deteniéndose y mirándolo a los ojos. "Pero va a llegar un momento en tu vida en que tengas que elegir."

Tras decir esto, se fue, dejando a un atribulado Severus atrás.

…

_"¡Le gustas, a James Potter le gustas!"_, las palabras que Severus le había dicho semanas atrás rebotaban en su mente… ¿Y si realmente a James ella le gustaba? ¿Qué si no hacía todo lo que hacía sólo para molestarla?

No cambiaría nada, se dijo Lily, porque el hecho de que ella realmente le gustara no cambiaba el hecho de que él fuera un niñato arrogante. Aunque a veces no tanto. ¡Esas idas y venidas que tenía el chico la ponían tan nerviosa! Es que a veces, cuando quería, era atento y divertido. No, no, no lo era. Era una especie de actuación que hacía. ¿No?

Al bajar las escaleras, oyó unas risas, y permaneció allí, donde podía ver, pero no podían verla. Potter estaba luciéndose como siempre, haciendo malabares con tarros de tinta cerrado para unas niñas de primero. La verdad es que la visión era adorable. Y había salvado a Sev, defendía a Remus ante todo el mundo… ¿Por qué no podía ser así todo el tiempo? Así le facilitaría las cosas. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se sobresaltó. ¿Es que estaba pensando en darle una oportunidad a James Potter?

En ese momento, él pareció escucharla y levantó la vista, sonriendo ampliamente al verla. La pequeña sonrisa que Lily le devolvió sin darse cuenta ensanchó la del chico.

"¿Sales conmigo, Evans?" le soltó, parándose en lo que suponía era una pose sexy y desordenándose el cabello. Las niñas de primero rieron tontamente, y Lily negó con la cabeza, resignada, pero sonriente.

"No." Dijo, bajando los escalones que le faltaban. Cuando había alcanzado el retrato, oyó a sus espaldas:

"Es que está estudiando para los exámenes," les aclaró a las niñas, y Lily tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. "Ya verán cómo me dice que sí luego de que los T.I.M.O hayan terminado."

La pelirroja se dirigió a la biblioteca con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

…

El examen de Defensa no había sido para nada complicado, ahora sólo les quedaba Transformaciones y eran libres al fin. Lily, Bree, Sam y Becca abandonaron todas juntas el Gran Salón, despidiéndose de Eli, quien iría a buscar sus libros antes de bajar a los terrenos.

El día era hermoso, con la luz del sol reflejándose en la suave superficie del lago, y las cuatro chicas se dirigieron hacia allí, quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines y metiendo los pies en el agua.

"Esto es vida," suspiró Sam, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del calor del sol.

"No cantes victoria, que nos queda una aún," aclaró Bree, a quien Transformaciones la preocupaba muchísimo, a pesar de que había tenido la ayuda de Sirius.

"Oh, vamos, Bree, olvídalo por hoy," dijo Lily, imitando a Sam. Becca la miró alzando una ceja.

"¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Lily Evans?" Las cuatro rieron, y Lily sonrió.

"Quizás sea momento para un cambio," dijo. Últimamente, todo parecía estar yendo bien.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ El gritó sobresaltó a Lily, que giró la cabeza buscando a quien hubiera lanzado el hechizo. Bree y Sam hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Becca sólo se movió un poco con ligero interés. Se oyó una risa "_Impedimenta!_"

Lily había reconocido la voz de Potter, e intentaba ver qué ocurría desde su lugar, pero todos los estudiantes que se habían parado, rodeándolos, le tapaban la vista. Se incorporó un poco, y lo que vio la dejó helada de rabia.

Severus yacía jadeando en el suelo, y Potter y Black avanzaban hacia él con sus varitas en alto. La pelirroja hubiera jurado que James había mirado en su dirección. Pettigrew se había parado también, observando la escena con emoción, y Remus fingía no ver lo que ocurría, sentado ahí con su libro.

"¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Snivelly?" La voz socarrona de James se sintió como un golpe en el pecho. Estaba tan sorprendida que no podía moverse, y no veía nada a su alrededor, sólo a Potter, Black, y Severus.

"Yo lo estaba viendo, su nariz estaba tocando el pergamino," dijo Black maliciosamente. "Van a haber grandes manchas de grasa sobre él, no van a poder leer ni una palabra." A Lily se le revolvió el estómago, ¿cómo es que había pensado que esos dos podían cambiar?

Al ver a su amigo forcejear en el suelo, Lily reaccionó y se levantó.

"Tú sólo espera… Espera y verás" jadeaba Snape. Sam intentó sostenerla por la túnica, pero ella se la sacudió y apretó los dientes con una rabia que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. Sentía esto como una traición personal, incluso temió que lágrimas de ira se derramaran de sus furiosos ojos verdes.

"¿Esperar qué?" dijo fríamente Black. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Snivelly,frotar tu nariz en nosotros?"

Severus soltó una serie de insultos y maldiciones, y antes de que Lily pudiera alcanzarlos, James dijo fríamente:

"Lávate la boca. _Fregotego!_" Burbujas rosas comenzaron a salir de la boca del indefenso Slytherin, y la pelirroja apuró el paso, gritando:

"¡Déjenlo EN PAZ!" Lo gritó con rabia y frustración, queriendo ahogar esa sensación de traición que nacía en su pecho. Los odiaba. Odiaba a James Potter.

Tanto él como Black se voltearon, y la mano del primero fue inmediatamente hacia su pelo, desordenándolo. Lily nunca había encontrado ese gesto tan estúpido como ahora.

"¿Todo bien, Evans?" dijo Potter, en ese agradable tono maduro y profundo que se había acostumbrado a utilizar cuando hablaba con ella. Y era todo una actuación.

"Déjenlo en paz," repitió, mirándolo con un desagrado que le nacía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. ¿Esa era la persona que Potter era en realidad? "¿Qué te ha hecho?" preguntó, buscando una explicación, algo, una última esperanza que le permitiera justificarlo.

"Bueno," dijo Potter, fingiendo pensárselo, "Es simplemente el hecho de que existe, no sé si me explico…"

Varios de los espectadores rieron, y Lily sintió el deseo de hechizarlos a todos. Remus no rió, pero no hizo _nada_.

"Crees que eres gracioso," dijo fríamente. "Pero sólo eres un arrogante fanfarrón, Potter. Déjalo en paz."

Le estaba costando mucho controlar su voz, tenía tantas ganas de chillar que no creía que fuera a soportarlo.

"Lo dejo si tú sales conmigo, Evans," dijo rápidamente Potter. "Vamos... Sal conmigo, y nunca volveré a apuntar mi varita al viejo Snivelly."

¿Y le daba la cara para invitarla a salir? ¿Después de semejante espectáculo?

"No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante," dijo Lily con rabia contenida.

"Mala suerte, Prongs," dijo Sirius, volteando hacia Snape. "¡Ey!"

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Severus había alcanzado su varita, y luego de un rápido centelleo, un corte apareció en el rostro de Potter, salpicando su ropa de sangre. Potter sacudió la varita, y Severus terminó flotando cabeza abajo, su túnica cayendo sobre su cabeza, dejando ver un par de delgadas y pálidas piernas cubiertas por unos calzoncillos grises. Lily se desconcertó por un segundo; quitándolo de contexto, era gracioso, pero en seguida se recompuso y dijo: "¡Bájalo de ahí!"

"Ciertamente," dijo Potter y agitó bruscamente su varita hacia arriba. Severus cayó en un arrugado montón en el suelo; desenredándose de su túnica rápidamente, se puso de pie con la varita en alto, pero Black gritó "_Petrificus Totallus!_" y el chico se desplomó tieso como una tabla.

"¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!" gritó Lily, rabiosa nuevamente. Olvidando que era una prefecta y podía solucionar las cosas de otra manera, sacó la varita. No permitiría que esos idiotas le hicieran esto a Severus. Quería herirlos; quería herir a James, hacerlo sentir como ella se estaba sintiendo.

Black y Potter la observaron cautelosamente.

"Eh, Evans, no me hagas hechizarte," dijo James seriamente.

"¡Entonces quítale el hechizo!" Exclamó ella, y su varita chispeó peligrosamente. James lo pensó y se volteó hacia Snape, pronunciando el contrahechizo. "Ahí lo tienes," dijo, mientras Severus se ponía de pie otra vez, "Tienes suerte de que Evans haya estado aquí, Snivellus —"

"¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!" Lily parpadeó. ¿Realmente esas palabras habían salido de su boca? El desconcierto la tranquilizó por un segundo: lo que acababa de decir Severus era lo que más la había herido de todo, y había venido de la persona que menos se lo esperaba.

"Bien" dijo calmadamente. Severus había elegido. "No me molestaré en el futuro. Y yo lavaría esos calzoncillos si fuera tú, Snivellus." Lo dijo con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz, porque si decía lo que realmente sentía, se echaría a llorar. Acababa de perder a un amigo.

" ¡Pídele una disculpa a Evans!" le gritó Potter a Snape, su varita apuntándole amenazadoramente. El enojo volvió a brotar dentro de Lily.

"No quiero que tú lo hagas pedirme una disculpa," gritó Lily, rodeando a Potter. "Tú eres tan malo como él..." dijo con amargura e ira.

"¿Qué?" aulló James. Parecía indignado "¡Yo NUNCA te llamaría una — tú sabes que!"

Entonces Lily le soltó todo lo que se le vino a la mente en ese momento, todo lo que le molestaba de él; todo lo que había creído que estaba cambiando:

"Vas por ahí desarreglándote el pelo porque piensas que se ve genial verse como si te acabaras de bajar de la escoba, presumiendo con esa estúpida Snitch, caminando por los corredores y hechizando a cualquiera que te cae mal sólo porque puedes —me sorprende que tu escoba puede elevarse del suelo con esa cabezota encima. Me ENFERMAS." Le escupió con todo el disgusto del que fue capaz. Entonces sintió las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos, se volteó y salió corriendo.

"¡Evans!" Gritó Potter tras de ella, "¡Ey, EVANS!" Pero ella ya no volteó hacia atrás.

…

Lily lloró durante muchísimo tiempo, y sus amigos entendieron que no había nada que pudieran hacer. Lloró por todo.

Por haber confiado, por haber creído que Potter podía cambiar. Por haber caído en sus redes, por remover su coraza y quedar vulnerable ante sus encantos. Ante sus juegos y sus engaños. Porque sentía que había traicionado su confianza, pero también porque sabía que era su culpa. Ella sabía cómo era Potter, pero quiso creer.

Lloró por perder a su mejor amigo, por el camino que éste había elegido, porque la había llamado sangre sucia, y porque en realidad, en el fondo, siempre había sabido que sólo podía terminar de esta manera cuando se viera obligado a elegir. Lloró por él y por la amistad perdida, lloró por la vida que Severus tenía por delante.

Cuando ya no tenía más lágrimas para llorar, fue como si la anestesiaran; el dolor se fue, aunque parecía haber ocurrido de una manera artificial. La rabia también desapareció, y aunque Lily sabía que ambos volverían cuando el aletargamiento desapareciera, decidió no llorar más

…

"Lo siento."

Severus estaba parado frente a ella con el aspecto de siempre; la piel pálida y cetrina, el cabello grasoso, los dientes amarillos y desparejos. Sus ojos negros, brillantes como escarabajos, fijos en ella.

"No me interesa" contestó Lily, aunque no lo dijo con frialdad, sino con indiferencia. Y probablemente, a Severus eso le dolió más

"¡Lo siento!" repitió, la desesperación visible en su voz.

"Guarda tu aliento. Sólo salí porque Mary me dijo que amenazabas con dormir aquí."

"Iba a hacerlo. Lo hubiera hecho. Nunca quise llamarte sangre sucia, sólo…"

"'Se te escapo!" Se dio cuenta de que no había pena en su voz. No la sentía ya. "Es demasiado tarde, he encontrado excusas para ti todos estos años. Ninguno de mis amigos puede entender por qué te hablo. Tú y tus queridos amigos Mortífagos… ¡Ves, ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que es a lo que todos aspiran! No puedes esperar para unirte a Ya – Sabes – Quien, ¿verdad?"

Severus abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin hablar.

"No puedo seguir pretendiendo. Tú escogiste tu camino, y yo el mío."

" No, escucha, no quería…"

"¿Llamarme sangre sucia? Pero así es como llamas a todos los de mi clase, Severus. ¿Por qué yo debería recibir un trato especial?" Dijo con voz cansina. Sabía que no hubiera nada que él pudiera decir para contradecirla. Severus luchó consigo mismo, a punto de decir algo, pero con una mirada de desprecio, Lily se dio vuelta y atravesó el agujero del portarretrato.

…

**Aclaración:**

**-Sé que el episodio con Mulciber quizás haya sido demasiado… Pasé bastante tiempo preguntándome qué clase de Magia Negra podría haber usado contra Mary, y busqué bastante en internet… Había decidido por otra cosa, pero al final, al leer un artículo sobre él recordé que era reconocido por la maldición Imperius… y en una época como esta, me parece que probablemente estudiantes como él no tendrían tantos escrúpulos, ni siquiera en Hogwarts, ya que de por sí no es muy inteligente, pero además se siente protegido por ser (o estar a punto de) un Mortífago… Simplemente lo veo como un alarde del poder que sienten tener simplemente por ser seguidores del Innombrable… En fin, creo que eso es todo.**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Hikari:** Sé que no hace falta, pero realmente estoy muy agradecida! Y como quizás veas otra reviewer ha dicho que le ha encantado :)

Ay ay ay, Bree y Sirius, desde el principio tuve su historia perfectamente delineada en mi mente… no veo la hora de que sepan qué pasa! Y Eli, demasiado inseguro pobrecillo en el aspecto amoroso! Pero a no preocuparse, que ya sé en qué exacto capítulo se decidirá a dar el paso!

Me alegro de que te parezca que el ritmo está bien, cuando me doy cuenta de que se está ralentizando mucho lo acelero, pero entonces me preocupo de que haya sido demasiado.

Y como acabas de ver, estabas más que en lo correcto! Espero no haberte defraudado demasiado con el capítulo! La verdad es que este me puso bastante nerviosa.

Acabo de revisar tu página! Te felicito! Ya me voy a poner a difundirla por ahí! Nos leemos pronto, Hikari, y como siempre, gracias pro tu review!

**FandHPyYugi:** Mucha suerte con los exámenes! A mi ahora se me viene la etapa complicada y estoy hecha una bola de nervios. Qué bueno que te gusta el ritmo al que va, eso es algo que realmente me preocupa! Y yo creo que Lily va a callárselo por el momento… ya llegará el momento adecuado! Jajaj, exacto! Y en el momento en que se está por decidir a no ignorarlo.. pasa esto! Y sí, pobrecito Sirius! Aunque probablemente él también era muy cruel con Severus en otras ocasiones… Pero de todas formas, creo que realmente le ha dolido a Sirius, ya ves como reacciona en este capítulo… Gracias pro leer y comentarme siempre!

**Lalala**: Muchas gracias! Me pone muy feliz leer eso! Jajjaaj siii al fin Aidan fuera del mapa! Y si, Bree es un lindo personaje, a mi modo de ver… le agrega dulzura a la dupla dinámica de James y Sirius :P Me alegro de que te guste su aporte a la historia! Y sí, Eli va a paso de tortuga, pero vamos, que al menos avanza!

Y si pobrecillo Sirius, que lo quiero tanto :( Ya ves que le dolió, por como reacciona en este capítulo. Espero te guste también!

Y qué bueno que te gustó el dibujo! Gracias por pasar a mirarlo! Contesté a la dibujante dos reviews más arriba, y estoy segura de que le alegrará mucho oír eso :) Gracias por siempre comentarme!

**Ana**: No sé si lo leerás, porque me comentaste allí por el capítulo 12, pero gracias! Me alegro de que te guste y gracias por el apoyo!


	29. Chapter 29: Ira y dolor

**Hola a todos! Gracias por la paciencia y disculpen por la tardanza, pero ya sabían que esto iba a pasar :/… Lo escribí lo más rápido que pude, por lo que lo cierto es que quedó bastante mal. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo, pero terminó siendo uno de los peores, pero es que tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que tengo, que no es mucho. Ahí va!:**

A pesar de que las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo estaban descorridas, una oscuridad lúgubre llenaba la espaciosa habitación, dándole al ambiente un aire melancólico que contribuían a generar las suaves notas que emitía la guitarra, que tocaba pensativa la figura arrellanada junto a la alta ventana.

Se detuvo por un segundo y dio una larga pitada al cigarrillo que sostenía, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el sedoso cabello negro de su atractivo rostro. Unos gritos amortiguados se escucharon desde alguno de los pisos inferiores, y el chico, dejándose el cigarrillo en la boca, volvió a rasgar las cuerdas para no tener que oírlos. Además, la música lo relajaba.

Había conseguido aquella vieja guitarra sólo para fastidiar a su madre, a quien había oído quejarse repetidamente de esos 'sucios instrumentos muggle', pero había terminado por tomarle el gusto, aunque nadie conociera de este hobby oculto. El cigarrillo era otra de sus pequeños símbolos de rebelión; sabía cuánto detestaban que apestara la casa con ello. Además, Kreacher tenía trabajo extra intentando quitar el hedor a – en palabras de la señora Black – muggle de las diversas habitaciones de la mansión.

Por otra parte, la propia habitación de Sirius, era una expresión de lo mucho que detestaba esa casa, de lo mucho que se diferenciaba de su familia, y de cómo se enorgullecía de ello. Los colores de Gryffindor inundaban el lugar, y los espacios en las paredes que no estaban decorados de dorado y escarlata, estaban completamente cubiertos por fotografías; pero sólo unas pocas eran mágicas, las de él y sus amigos. El resto eran posters y recortes de curvilíneas muchachas muggle en bikini (la expresión de sus padres al verlas era lo que más había valido la pena de todo) y de inmensas motocicletas muggle (si tan sólo pudiera hacerse con una de ellas…). El resto del lugar se veía como el de cualquier adolescente normal; libros y papeles por doquier, ropa y bolas de calcetines aquí y allá, algún zapato perdido… Y por supuesto, los dibujos.

Probablemente todo aquello era lo único que le permitía soportar el verano entero allí; poder dejar bien en claro la diferencia. Que él no era un Black. Al menos, no como ellos. De su tío Alphard sí estaba orgulloso de decir que estaba relacionado por sangre. Y de Andrómeda, claro; había renegado de su familia, casada con un nacido de muggles y con una pequeña de ya unos… ¿dos, tres años? Tendría que conocerla un día de estos. De todos modos, ellos ya no eran Black, sus acciones los habían eliminado del estúpido y ostentoso tapete de la sala que tanto le importaba a su necia madre sangre pura, quien lo amenazaba con quitarlo de allí a él también. Eso era un halago, no una amenaza, pensó el chico con una media sonrisa.

Las cosas habían estado incluso más insoportables últimamente. La fría excitación de su padre cuando traía noticias de lo que ya podía llamarse 'guerra', los irritantes comentarios que su madre canturreaba con voz chillona acerca de cómo al fin alguien estaba haciendo lo que se debía, poniendo a todos esos muggle en su lugar. Le daban asco.

Los ruidos provenientes de la habitación contigua rompieron el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Regulus, entrenando una manada de hipogrifos? Da igual, a quién le importaba.

El chico no era diferente de sus padres, si no peor. Viéndose rodeado de todos esos Slytherins ansiosos por convertirse en Mortífagos se habían terminado de afianzar esas irracionales ideas en la pequeña, cerrada y estructurada mente del chico a quien había llamado hermano alguna vez. Estaba tan obsesionado con 'la causa' (como lo había oído nombrar a la estúpida y sadística campaña de Voldemort), que incluso llevaba un cuaderno con recortes al respecto. El chico estaba demente, eso seguro.

Los gritos de Walburga volvieron a escucharse, aunque algo más cerca, y Sirius dejó de tocar repentinamente, deteniendo de un golpe seco las cuerdas con la palma abierta.

"Ya cállate, vieja escoba." Murmuró, apretando el cigarrillo con los dientes y dejando la guitarra a un lado. Sus ojos grises se perdieron a través del cristal, mirando, pero sin ver, atrapado en aquel agujero, en aquella horrible mansión. "Odio esta jodida casa." Dijo con amargura, escupiendo la colilla y recostando la cabeza sobre la pared.

"SIRIUS!" Mierda. ¿Para qué carajo lo querría la vieja bruja? "¡Engendro, traidor!, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?" ¿Y ahora qué? Había salido de su habitación lo justo y necesario, no más; no había mucho que hubiera podido hacer para enfadar a sus padres. No que le importaba, de hecho, mejor, pero no estaba de humor para que lo fastidiaran ahora. De todos modos, probablemente era mejor salir, o subirían a intentar echarle la puerta abajo.

Se levantó y giró el picaporte, cerrando la puerta de un portazo detrás de sí.

"¡ESCORIA, TRAIDOR!" repetía la lunática de su madre. Sirius se asomó sobre la baranda con expresión aburrida, y al volver el rostro para dirigirse a las escaleras, se encontró a su hermano, parado con elegancia junto a la entrada de su habitación; probablemente los gritos habían atraído su atención también. "¡BAJA AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!"

Regulus lo miró con reproche y disgusto, y Sirius alzó una ceja.

"…LA VERGÜENZA DE MI ESTIRPE"

"¿Disfrutando del espectáculo, renacuajo?" dijo con sorna, y su hermano frunció la nariz. Sirius rió. "Vaya pero si eres una serpiente remilgada, ¿eh? El resto de tus amiguitos al menos no caminan como si tuvieran un palo de escoba metió en el culo."

El chico se sonrojó de ira. "INÚTIL, MANCILLANDO EL NOMBRE DE TU PADRE"

"Cállate, Sirius," espetó. "Ya verás cómo algún día te arrepent-"

"Oh, por Merlín, ¿es que todos ustedes hablan igual? Ya me tienen cansado sus amenazas, y dudo que cualquier intento tuyo de tortura pueda hacerle cosquillas a un gusarapo. ¿Por qué no vas a lamerle los zapatos a tu madre o a alguno de tus Mortífagos? O quizás a dibujar corazoncitos sobre el rostro de Voldemort"

"Bromea todo lo que quieras, pero tú lo tienes aún más claro que yo. El Señor de las Tinieblas ha adquirido más poder que cualquier mago en la historia, y no faltará mucho para que cumpla sus objetivos

"¡ORIÓN, HAZLO BAJAR!"

"¡Ya bajo, mujer, ya bajo!" gritó Sirius exasperado, soltando una sarta de improperios de lo más variados camino abajo. Regulus, tan curioso como cuando tenía tres años, bajó tras él.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, se encontró a su madre con los ojos echando chispas, sosteniendo algo con la punta de los dedos, como si quisiera tocarlo lo menos posible. Su padre, en cambio, parecía inalterable, leyendo El Profeta, sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, aunque Sirius sabía que probablemente también estaba furioso.

"¿Qué?" escupió el chico de mala manera, mirando a la mujer con desdén, quien se puso a agitar frenéticamente lo que llevaba en las manos.

"¿NO TIENES SUFICIENTE CON HABERNOS DESHONRADO, YENDO A PARAR A ESA CASA DE TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE? ¿TENÍAS QUE TENER A ESTA CHUSMA INFRAHUMANA COMO AMIGOS?" La bruja gritaba a voz en cuello, y la vena de su frente amenazaba con estallar. Hubiera resultado casi cómico si Sirius no estuviera harto ya de sus idioteces. 'Chusma infrahumana', en el vocabulario de los Black, sólo podía significar una cosa: muggle. Extrañado, Sirius fijó los ojos en lo que su madre sostenía: un sobre. ¿Y qué era lo terrible? Tenía una estampilla. El chico estuvo a punto de sonreír; la única persona lo suficientemente inocente y desprejuiciada como para enviar algo así a la mansión de los Black era Bree. Extraño, ya que su familia no era muggle, y ya que el correo muggle no llegaba a la casa.

"¿Y a ti qué más te da?" dijo, agitando la varita. "Accio!" El sobre se desprendió de las manos de su madre y fue a parar a las suyas, quien las guardó dentro de su túnica.

"¡ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO ENGREÍDO, ABOMINACIÓN! MANCHAS EL NOMBRE DE LOS BLACK, ¿QUÉ DIRÍAN TUS ABUELOS SI TE VIERAN JUNTÁNDOTE CON ESA ESCORIA?" Sirius apretó los dientes, furioso.

"¡Escoria eres tú, vieja arpía!" tanto Regulus como Walburga abrieron los ojos como platos. La segunda estaba desquiciada; estaba acostumbrada a las rebeldías de Sirius, pero nunca había sido tan directo. Orión bajó un poco el periódico, dispuesto a intervenir. "Todos ustedes. ¿Chusma infrahumana? Infrahumanas son sus retrógradas ideas, y chusma es esta condenada familia con aires de grandeza."

La mujer agitó la varita y Sirius sintió como si le dieran una bofetada. Sintió su mejilla hincharse bajo su ojo izquierdo, pero no pensaba detenerse. "Te crees superior a los muggle, pero no tienes idea. Dudo que pueda haber algo inferior a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, algo inferior a ustedes, _madre_" Enfatizó con sorna la última palabra, tiñendo de odio todo lo que salía de su boca. Orión se levantó, lívido, y agitó la varita antes de que Sirius pudiera defenderse.

Un dolor atroz recorrió su cuerpo, como si un centenar de cuchillos calientes lo atravesaran. Sentía sus extremidades retorcerse, el dolor estaba volviéndolo loco. Gritó. El dolor cesó.

Se encontró tendido de rodillas, con las palmas sobre el suelo. Era la primera vez que experimentaba la Maldición Cruciatus, y ahora podía decir que entendía que fuera capaz de hacer a alguien perder el juicio.

Se levantó con cuidado (le dolían todos los músculos), y miró con unos chispeantes ojos grises a su padre, quien le devolvió una glacial mirada. Permanecieron unos minutos así; Orión, sin emoción alguna en sus ojos, mientras que los de Sirius rebosaban un odio casi palpable. El hombre, sin una palabra más, abandonó la habitación, dirigiéndose a la Sala de Estar. Entonces Sirius miró a su madre (no sin antes echar un vistazo a Regulus, que parecía nervioso). La mujer sonrió satisfecha.

"Te crees mejor que nosotros, pero no eres nada. Nada. Has contaminado nuestra casa y nuestro nombre, eres exactamente lo mismo que un muggle. Espero que la lección de tu padre te haya enseñado a respetar a los que verdaderamente tienen el poder. Eres una decepción, siempre lo has sido, y no puedes cambiarlo, pero es momento de que te des cuenta de cómo son las cosas, insolente traidor. Los muggle y los traidores a la sangre pronto estarán donde deben estarlo, y ya no tendremos que escondernos, porque el mundo será de nuestra raza."

"¡Escúchate! ¿Escuchas tus incoherencias? Te crees tan superior, madre, pero no vales nada. ¡Esta jodida familia no vale nada!" Gritó el muchacho, dándose media vuelta y subiendo las escaleras, furibundo.

Entró a su habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe y cerrándola tan fuerte que algo se rompió fuera. Con rabia, sacó de un tirón el baúl de debajo de la cama (nunca lo vaciaba) y lo abrió de una patada, tirando dentro de él la poca ropa que estaba fuera y la mayoría de sus posesiones. Volvió a cerrarlo y salió de allí, golpeando a Kreacher (quien estaba escuchando lo que hacía detrás de la puerta) al pasar.

"¿Sirius?" la voz de Regulus lo hizo detenerse. Se volteó y vio a su hermano a unos metros de él, parado tan rígidamente como siempre, con su oscuro cabello bien peinado y sus características facciones aristocráticas. Pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, Sirius sintió que, en algún lugar ahí adentro, estaba atrapado el niño que solía perseguirlo por doquier, aunque repitiera como un loro, incluso entonces, las ideas de sus padres. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Me voy." Contestó él, con menos dureza de la que hubiera querido. "Adiós, Reg." Ambos supieron que sería la última vez que se hablaran.

El moreno bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la calle. Su madre, al verlo, alcanzó a gritar, alzando la varita con la punta encendida.

"¡Cruza esa puerta y dejarás de ser un Black!" Sirius soltó una carcajada amarga.

"Nunca lo fui."

…

"¿Quién podrá ser, con éste día?" se extrañó la señora Potter, alzando la mirada al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Miró a su marido, quien se encogió de hombros, dejando el libro a un lado. "¡James! ¿Quieres atender?"  
"¡Voy!" gritó su hijo desde la otra habitación, yendo al trote hacia la puerta.

James se arrimó a la mirilla para encontrarse dos ojos grises que miraban en su dirección. "¿Sirius?" se dijo, abriendo la puerta mientras lo hacía. Parado frente a él, algo mojado por la lluvia que acababa de comenzar a caer, estaba su mejor amigo, con su habitual sonrisa bromista, pero una mirada algo distante. En una mano llevaba su varita, y en otra, su baúl.

"Hola." Dijo él simplemente. Se miraron a los ojos y Sirius murmuró. "Me fui."

James asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó. Su amigo lo palmeó en la espalda y rió.

"Vaya, ¿desde cuándo eres tan cursi, Prongs?"El chico rió y le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro, tomando el baúl de Sirius y haciéndolo pasar.

"Cállate, Padfoot. Estoy orgulloso de ti." Sirius sonrió agradecido.

"¿Jamie? ¿Quién era?" la voz de la madre de James se escuchó desde la sala.

"¡Tenemos visita!" gritó él, encaminándose hacia allí junto con su amigo, mientras sus padres se asomaban extrañados, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a Sirius.

"¡Oh, pero si sabes que Sirius no es visita, es familia!" dijo la señora Potter con cariño y voz maternal, acercándose a abrazar al chico, a quien se le hizo un extraño nudo en la garganta. "¡Qué gusto verte tan pronto! Y qué guapo estás ¿En qué viniste? ¡Estás empapado!"

"Yo también me alegro mucho de verlos," sonrió él "En Autobús Noctámbulo; sólo me he mojado un poco al bajar."

Mientras su mujer seguía abrazando a un avergonzado Sirius, el señor Potter echó un vistazo al baúl, y con mirar a los ojos a su hijo supo qué había ocurrido.

"Bueno, querida, ya deja al pobre muchacho, déjalo respirar." Cuando lo hizo, el señor Potter se acercó y lo palmeó en la espalda con una sonrisa. "Bienvenido a casa, chico."

…

"De nuevo, gracias por dejarme-"

"Como lo vuelvas a decir una vez más, Sirius, te hago callar con un hechizo." Lo amenazó sonriente la madre de James, empujándolo hacia las escaleras. "Ahora ve a darte una buena ducha de agua caliente, no vaya a ser que te resfríes por la lluvia. Tus cosas están en la habitación de James; he supuesto que, al menos por hoy, querrían dormir los dos allí, después de todo, hay espacio de sobra; ya podrás luego elegir el dormitorio que más te guste para quedarte."

"Gracias." Y ahora fue él quien la abrazó. Ella sonrió, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

"Probablemente quieras deshacerte de esto," comentó James, sentado sobre su cama en ropa interior, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el baúl abierto de su amigo, quien salía del baño en boxers, secándose vigorosamente el cabello con una toalla "No creo que a mi madre le agrade mucho"

Sirius tomó la caja de cigarrillos y la tiró sin problemas al cesto; no había nada contra lo que rebelarse en casa de los Potter.

"Hecho." Dijo, sentándose sobre la cama que habían añadido junto a la de James. La habitación era tan espaciosa que no se notaba que había un mueble demás.

"Bueno, ¿me lo vas a contar?" preguntó James. No había secretos entre ellos, y sabía que Sirius preferiría que fuera él quien sacara el tema. "Quiero decir, no por qué te fuiste, sino qué lo desencadenó."

El chico dio un largo suspiró y le contó todo. Cuando le había contado sobre la maldición Cruciatus, James se había levantado, enfurecido, y a Sirius le había costado mucho hacer que volviera a su cama. Sabía que su amigo hablaba en serio acerca de ir a buscar a Orión, y lo conmovía que se hubiera enfadado tanto. Le dijo también lo que había sentido al despedirse de su hermano, algo que no le diría a nadie más.

Se mantuvieron en silencio pro un rato.

"Hiciste bien en venir aquí." Dijo James.

"Gracias, hermano." Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

"¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, ¿de quién era la carta al final? ¿de Bree?" Sirius dio un respingo y se apresuró a buscarla entre los pliegues de la túnica que había colgado en una silla; se había olvidado completamente de la carta. La encontró y la observó con curiosidad mientras volvía hasta su cama.

Sí, era de Bree, y era seguro que había llegado por lechuza, ya que ningún cartero muggle hubiera encontrado su antigua casa. Lo que le intrigaba era la estampilla.

Abrió el sobre y se sorprendió al ver sólo unas líneas; Bree no solía ser tan breve.

"Mierda." Dijo, con la vista fija en el papel.

"¿Qué?" preguntó su amigo, extrañado.

"Está en lo de Lily…" Bueno, eso explicaba la estampilla, quizás no tenían lechuzas y habían pensado en enviarla por correo mug- Y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

"Su padre." Dijo. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y dijo.

"Ha muerto." James sintió como si se le viniera el alma a los pies; Lily debía de estar destruida. "El entierro será mañana."

"Yo… no creo que me quiera allí." Dijo él, luego de pensarlo un rato. Las cosas no habían terminado muy bien con Lily el año pasado, y todo por aquella estúpida broma a Snape, en la que aquel mugriento Slytherin le había grado 'sangre sucia' luego de que ella lo había defendido. Hasta donde tenía entendido, habían cortado cualquier tipo de relación.

Y con él igual. Ya no le dirigía la palabra si podía evitarlo, y James aún recordaba con claridad todo lo que le había dicho. "Tú eres tan malo como él"… aquella había sido la peor de todas.

"Podemos ir, si tú quieres. No nos verá. Sólo para que la veas, para que sepas que está bien, y contenida."

James lo consideró un rato y asintió. "Buena idea. Gracias, Padfoot."

"Mira," dijo su amigo, señalando la ventana, donde una lechuza esperaba, picoteando el vidrio. "Carta de Moony. Me apuesto a que trae las mismas noticias."

…

Lily se envolvió el cuerpo con los brazos, intentando detener los temblores provocados por los sollozos. Sabía que eventualmente esto iba a ocurrir, pero eso no lo hacía menos terrible. Su padre se había ido, para siempre, ¿cómo podía una hija aceptar algo así? Aceptar que el hombre que había estado siempre en su vida, protegiéndole y amándola, ya no estaba. Aceptar que nunca volvería a ver esos cariñosos ojos verdes que tanto se parecían a los suyos. No, no podía aceptarlo. No podía aceptar que su padre hubiera muerto.

Había intentado ser fuerte, por su madre, y había intentado evitar llorar frente a ella. Lily y Petunia eran todo lo que tenía ahora, y tenían que estar bien para ayudarla a pasar por esto. Pero al final Lily había tenido que encerrarse en su habitación, al menos por unas horas. Su madre, exhausta de tanto llorar, se había dormido sobre la mesa, y Petunia estaba junto a ella acariciándole el cabello, por lo que la pelirroja había abandonado sigilosamente la sala y se había ido a su dormitorio, rompiendo en llanto apenas había cerrado la puerta. Se sentía rota.

Recibió como un autómata los abrazos y palabras de la gente que había asistido al funeral. Más tarde, no recordaría nada acerca de aquel día. Fue vagamente consciente de que sus amigos estaban allí, y oyó la ceremonia como si ocurriera a kilómetros de distancia. Luego Becca, o quizás Sam, la había tomado de la mano y se la había llevado de allí. Entonces había llorado, o al menos eso creía. De lo que estaba segura era de los cinco pares de brazos que intentaban reconfortarla. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Se había ido.

…

Sirius y James bajaron del Autobús Noctámbulo algo mareados; había dado más vueltas que de costumbre. Se aseguraron de que nadie estuviera observando, y sólo entonces se echaron la capa de invisibilidad sobre la cabeza.

Caminaron lentamente hacia el pequeño grupo de personas vestidas de negro, todas ellas con la misma expresión de desconsuelo en el rostro. Pero James sólo buscaba a uno de ellos.

Lily, con los puños fuertemente apretados, clavándose las uñas sobre las palmas, estaba parada entre su madre y Brianna. Su brillante cabello rojo había crecido ya hasta un poco debajo de sus hombros, y a James el estómago le dio un vuelco al ver que llevaba un bonito broche de lirio adornándolo, sintiéndose culpable por alegrarse ante tal nimiedad en un día como aquél. Sus hermosos ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, y de ser posible, de un verde más brillante que de costumbre. Estaba muy pálida y ojerosa, y sus pecas resaltaban mucho, incluso a la distancia. Parecía tan desdichada que James estuvo a punto de ir a abrazarla.

Permanecieron ocultos durante toda la ceremonia, hasta que vieron a Samantha tomarla de la mano y guiarla delicadamente hacia adentro. El resto de sus amigos la siguió, excepto Remus, que se quedó rezagado mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo. Cuando la gente comenzó a dispersarse, Sirius y James se quitaron la capa, y sólo entonces, el licántropo los vio y se acercó a ellos.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó James con ansiedad y preocupación. Remus suspiró.

"Está… mal." Se limitó a decir, y Sirius pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Potter.

"No hay nada más que puedas hacer, Prongs. Ya has visto que está con sus amigos; ellos no la dejarán sola." James asintió y se dispuso a irse junto con Remus. Sirius se detuvo por un segundo y miró hacia atrás, para luego seguir a sus amigos.

…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado aalgo, al menos.**

**Me gustaría aclarar que sí, Sirius es menor y hace un hechizo, peeero, recuerden que Dobby hace magia en casa de los Dursley y se cree que es Harry, es decir, no pueden detectar quién hizo la magia. En casos como este, de familias de magos, no pueden haber sabido que era Sirius quien utilizó el hechizo. Además, fue un hechizo simple e inofensivo, y lo hizo en una casa muy protegida contra los muggles… así que es un detalle menor que se le hubiera pasado al Ministerio´. Sólo eso!**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**FandHPyYugi: **Me alegro mucho! Espero que te haya ido muy bien! Y gracias! Coincido con lo de Sirius, de hecho, me sorprende mucho que sea algo canon, cuando leí en El Prisionero, años atrás, que así había sido cómo Snape se enteró de lo de Remus, me sorprendí bastante. Por eso hice que Snape le dijera todas esas cosas antes, para que tuviera una especie de 'razón' para ser tan irracional.

Me alegro de que te guste! Y gracias pro comentar siempre

**ArthurWeasley:** Qué bueno que te gustó! Sí, avancé bastante con eso, me parecía necesario! Espero que no parezca que la historia va a las corridas. Me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado la manera de incluir el canon en la historia! La verdad es que tenia muchas ganas de escribir ese capítulo

Bueno, bueno, como ves, tu imagen de Sirius coincidía con la mía xD Siempre me imaginé a Sirius fumando y escuchando/tocando música. Hay una artista en deviantart (viria13, mis imágenes de portada son suyas) que siempre lo dibuja así y me encantaaa. Ya vendrá más de su historia con Bree, lo prometo!

No te preocupes por no comentar, lo comprendo perfectamente! Muchísimas gracias por tanto halago, me hace muy feliz y me da ganas de seguir escribiendo!

**Lalala:** Coincido completamente, es el fin de una etapa para Lily, y es muy triste. Pero la verdad, la entiendo. Muchas personas resienten a Lily por no perdonar a Snape entonces, y si bien él me da mucha pena, puedo entender lo que sintió ella durante toooda su amistad. No rompe relación con él sólo por lo que ocurre ahora, esto es simplemente la gota que rebalsa el vaso… Al menos así lo veo yo :)

Y sí, creo lo mismo de Sirius. Como comenté por ahí arriba a otro reviewer, me sorprendió mucho al leerlo la priemra vez, saber que así se enteraba Snape de lo de Remus. Por eso hice que Sirius estuviera tan enojado, para de alguna manera explicar lo injustificable de lo que hizo. Pero sí, yo creo que se arrepiente! Jajajaj exactamente! Pobre James, siempre la caga xD Me alegro muchod e que te haya gustado todo, y gracias por comentar y pro desearme suerte! Espero verte pronto y gracias pro la paciencia!

**Hikari**: Queridísimaaa, al fin vuelvo, estuve como desaparecida pro aquí y por dArt! Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Y siiiiii, es cierto! Se me pasó el detalle! Sólo recordaba que Flitwick es quien recoge los exámenes, y lo relacioné con Encantamientos, pero es cierto, era Defensa! Ya lo estoy editando!

Me alegrooo de que te haya gustado lo de James salvando a Snape, la verdad fue muy entretenido escribir la escena, y todo el capítulo! Y sí, Remus estuvo dos semanas enteras sin dirigirle la palabra a Sirius xD Lo aclaro porque di un buen salto en la historia, me parecía bueno cerrar el año con aquél incidente para darle más "efecto". Jskdjas las reacciones de Lily me preocupan tanto, me hace feliz que te parezca que va bien encaminada! Igual que lo de Voldemort. Soy yo la que se emociona ahora ;_; De neuvo gracias por leerme siempre y por tus críticas tan constructivas. Y gracias pro la paciencia!


	30. Chapter 30: No me habla

Bueno, para no perder la costumbre, otro capítulo que comienza con una grandísima disculpa por tanto tiempo sin actualizar… No pretendo excusarme, pero estuve muy ocupada con la Universidad, los exámenes, y con algunos temitas burocráticos al respecto, también. Ahora estoy de vacaciones, y si va todo bien, debería poder actualizar una vez por semana, como había prometido antes. En este capítulo no pasa demasiado, pero a veces son necesarios estos capítulos de transición, y además me gustaría relatar con más detalle estos dos últimos años de colegio. Espero que los que aún siguen por allí leyendo y no me olvidaron, lo disfruten, y gracias por su paciencia!

**_SEXTO AÑO_**

"¿Otra vez se les hizo tarde?" resopló Sam con resignación cuando dos cabezas morenas, y una color arena se asomaron al compartimiento con ensayadas sonrisas angelicales.

"Parece que ya nos conocen bien," dijo Potter con tono inocente, ampliando aún más su blanca sonrisa.

"Tememos que nuestras admiradoras (que nos han ofrecido quedarnos con ellas) nos secuestren." Agregó Sirius, y su amigo lo golpeó en la nuca. Sam puso los ojos en blanco y Becca lo miró con desdén.

"Cállate, Padfoot, que no ayudas," lo regañó Pettigrew en voz baja, haciendo reír a Bree y Rebecca.

"¿Podemos quedarnos?" pidió James, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito mojado.

"¿Por favor?" agregó Peter.

"¿Por favorcito?" dijo Sirius infantilmente, haciendo reír incluso a Becca, que dijo:

"Qué más da, que se queden. Black me molesta con su mera existencia, pero no hay demasiado que pueda hacer al respecto." Sirius le lanzó una mirada irritada y se sentó muy ofendido junto a Bree, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, quien inevitablemente se sonrojó, aunque aquello pareció pasar desapercibido para los Merodeadores. Peter y James sonrieron agradecidos y se sentaron uno a cada lado de Sam.

"¿Has crecido unos cuantos centímetros?" preguntó Sirius, aplastando los saltarines rizos de Bree con una mano "¿O es que te has peleado con el peine nuevamente?" Brianna frunció la nariz y le sacó la lengua, pero Black no desistió en su intento por aplacar los tirabuzones de la morena. "El peine, definitivamente." Sentenció.

"Siempre tan encantador" comentó ella frunciendo cómicamente el ceño. Sirius desplegó sus dos hileras de dientes relucientes y levanto una ceja seductoramente.

"Lo sé," dijo, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga y dándole un cálido apretón. "Te he extrañado, pequeñaja." Samantha se recostó sobre su asiento y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Yo también, Sirius," dijo ella, escrutando su rostro. Sirius rehuyó su mirada: sabía que en cuanto estuvieran solos le preguntaría acerca de su huída de casa, y no estaba seguro de querer hablar al respecto; lo hacía sentir vulnerable cómo Bree siempre parecía saber lo que sentía.

"¿Qué tal su verano?" preguntó Becca, removiéndose en su asiento hasta estar cómoda y sacudiendo su rubio cabello ondulado con naturalidad. Black se encogió de hombros, con los atentos ojos de Brianna aún clavados en su rostro. James se apresuró a contestar.

"Nada fuera de lo común."

"Bien." Dijo Becca simplemente. "¿Eso significa que Remus no ha tenido una recaída?" preguntó. A Sam se le escapó una sonrisa; la Ravenclaw ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar o disfrazar su interés por el merodeador. El que no lo notaba o era idiota, o era Black, aunque en realidad eso fuera exactamente lo mismo.

"Err… estooo... significa que todo ha ido como siempre. Ha tenido alguna recaída, pero nada grave." Contestó Potter, dando un codazo a Peter que había puesto cara de terror. "¿Cómo está Lily?" preguntó con ansiedad; había prometido a Remus que no hostigaría a las amigas de la pelirroja en cuanto las viera, pero no había podido evitarlo.

"Ella… Supongo que bien, dentro de lo que puede esperarse. Quiero decir, al menos pretende estarlo." Dijo Perks, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Bree, quien seguía muy ocupada observando a Sirius con el ceño levemente fruncido. Potter no pareció muy convencido.

"¿La han visto hoy?" preguntó, y Sam negó con la cabeza, para luego agregar:

"Es decir, sí, pero sólo un momento; salió disparada para la reunión de prefectos junto con Eli," James asintió con la cabeza; ya le preguntaría más tarde a Remus cómo había visto a su amiga.

La atmósfera dentro del vagón era algo tensa y realmente deprimente, ya fuera por haber hablado de los problemas de Lily, los de Remus, o la preocupación de Bree por Sirius, y fue Rebecca, como era usual, quien se hizo cargo de levantar los ánimos.

"¿Verdad o reto?" dijo con picardía, clavando sus felinos ojos en Black, quien alzó una ceja, mirándola con interés: era un juego muggle, pero muy conocido por los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

"Reto." Dijo, sus ojos grises brillando desafiantes.

...

"No, Potter, no cumpliste con el reto." Decía Moon, mientras se bajaba del carruaje. Sirius y Bree se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, riendo entre dientes. Durante todo el recorrido, desde que habían bajado del tren, James y Rebecca habían discutido acerca de si éste había cumplido o no.

"¡Sí lo hice!" Insistió James, obstinado. Se suponía que invitara a salir a Roger McCormack (Premio anual de Ravenclaw y ex-novio de Rebecca) – y, Sirius había propuesto de que en el caso de que aceptara la cita, el reto se extendía a una salida a Hogsmeade ("¿Quién sabe? Quizás luego de salir con ésta loca decidió que ya no le gustaban las mujeres". Se había ganado una patada con ese comentario).

"Vamos, Potter; no pudiste terminar la oración sin echarte a reír," dijo Becca, sonriente.

"¡Cómo podía no hacerlo! ¿Es que no viste la cara que puso?" James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al recordar la expresión perpleja de McCormack, con los ojos claros muy abiertos.

"Pero según las reglas, no completaste el desafío." Dijo Pettigrew, encogiéndose de hombros. Potter lo fulminó con la mirada y Sirius se echó a reír.

"Yo que tú me callaría, Wormtail, recuerda que Prongs duerme en la misma habitación que tú: piensa en las consecuencias."

"Esto significa que me debes tres retos. Y tienes que cumplirlos" dijo la rubia, triunfal. Potter murmuró alguna queja, pero en cuanto llegaron al comedor, los tres merodeadores se apresuraron a sentarse, hambrientos.

Sam se detuvo por un segundo en la puerta, observándolos con una expresión algo extraña; entre resignada y ultrajada. Becca y Bree la miraron interrogantes.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Brianna, sonriendo un poco ante la expresión de su amiga.

"¿Cuándo demonios pasó esto?" inquirió Sam con algo muy parecido a la desesperación en su voz. Rebecca frunció el ceño.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Cuándo nos hicimos amigas de esos niñatos sin cerebro?" Bree y Becca estallaron en carcajadas.

"Supongo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo." Dijo la rubia.

...

Lily empujó la puerta con suavidad, echando un vistazo dentro para asegurarse de que estaba vacía antes de abrir completamente. Entró y se sentó en la primera fila, como siempre, depositando sin cuidado su pesada mochila sobre el pupitre, acompañando el golpe seco con un suspiro.

Por suerte, la reunión de Prefectos del tren se había extendido, por lo que la patrulla por los pasillos había terminado justo cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts había llegado a destino. Durante la cena, había sonreído cuanto había podido, hablando todo lo posible para evitar que le preguntaran cómo se sentía. En cuanto habían llegado a la habitación, se había acostado con la excusa de estar extenuada, y esta mañana se había levantado muy temprano, abandonado la habitación en silencio y desayunando sola. No es que le gustara evitar a sus amigas, pero _realmente_ no quería hablar de cómo se sentía. Quizás si evitaba el tema por unos días, sus amigas lo dejarían pasar. No había sido un verano para nada alegre, y no quería hablar de ello. Simplemente quería olvidarlo e intentar seguir con su vida.

La muchacha no oyó la puerta abrirse; estaba muy ensimismada y de todas formas, no esperaba que nadie llegara tan temprano a clases, pero James había oído a sus amigas hablar de Lily en el desayuno y se había tragado lo que tenía en la boca, levantándose de un salto y dejando a los adormilados merodeadores en la mesa. Empujó la puerta semiabierta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras intentando no hacer ruido, permaneciendo parado por unos minutos, observando a la chica. Su brillante cabello rojo le llegaba ya a la mitad de la espalda, y sus diminutas pecas parecían haberse multiplicado, como siempre ocurría luego del verano. Sus manos delicadas jugueteaban con las correas de su mochila, y sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban clavados en algún punto de la pared, pero su mente parecía estar en cualquier otra parte. Aunque nada en su aspecto mostrara signos de ello, para James era evidente que la tristeza embargaba a Lily. No sabía explicar bien qué era, pero su vibrante carácter y ese aura de alegría que siempre parecía rodearla ya no estaban; parecía melancólica y pensativa, como si ya no le quedara energía en el cuerpo, o como si no tuviera una razón para sonreír. La había observado durante la cena, y la había visto reír y bromear con sus amigos, pero a pesar de ello, él sabía que, en realidad, la pelirroja sufría.

Repentinamente, Lily volteó la vista hacia él, como si hubiera escuchado su respiración. Se sobresaltó de verlo allí parado, y Potter esbozó una tímida sonrisa. La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos y detectó una emoción que veía mucho en los ojos de sus amigos últimamente: preocupación. Sintió algo extraño al reconocerlo, una sensación cálida en el pecho, pero la sonrisa que estaba a punto de devolverle murió antes de llegar a sus labios: no podía permitirse cometer el error de confiar en Potter otra vez. Había sido una idiota por hacerlo el año pasado, y la desilusión había sido espantosa. Por más sincera que pareciera su preocupación, Lily ahora sabía que no podía sucumbir a ella, pues eso era lo que Potter hacía; engatusar a la gente, pero toda su dulzura, su caballerosidad y su simpatía eran una fachada, una mentira.

"¿Qué tal, Evans?" La mirada de la pelirroja se endureció.

"Piérdete, Potter." Escupió ella de mala manera, para luego volver a fijar su vista al frente.

James se sobresaltó ante la rudeza de Lily, y por un momento se quedó allí parado sin saber qué hacer; esta vez ni siquiera había fanfarroneado ni la había invitado a salir. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Se revolvió el cabello con una mano y se acercó unos pasos a ella.

"Yo sólo… Me preguntaba cómo estabas," dijo. La pelirroja ni siquiera lo miró al contestar:

"¿Es tan difícil de entender Potter? Déjame en paz."

La campana sonó, y los murmullos inundaron los pasillos. James permaneció de pie hasta que varios estudiantes comenzaron a entrar al aula, por lo que se sentó con cuidado tras Lily, aún algo confundido. Sus amigos llegaron y se sentaron junto a él, y Moon, Rivers, Perks y Boot rodearon a Lily, pellizcándole el brazo con cariño o saludándola con un beso en la mejilla, y la pelirroja les sonrió con su dulzura de siempre.

El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era un hombre extraño; no extravagante como Templesmith (quien se había retirado para dedicarse a la Organización de Eventos), pero parecía constantemente irritado y tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. Probablemente tampoco durara más de un año, se dijo James, intentando concentrarse en lo que fuera que el profesor estaba diciendo.

...

"Por enésima vez, Eli, estoy bien," dijo la pelirroja, estampando un sonoro beso en la mejilla del Ravenclaw. "Ahora deja ya de fastidiarme" agregó con una sonrisa. Eli le revolvió el pelo.

"Si tú lo dices…" dijo, pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros mientras entraban a la clase de Aritmancia. "Adelante, mademoiselle," dijo pomposamente, señalando su asiento de manera teatral. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó.

"¿Sabes qué deberías hacer, en lugar de fastidiarme?" preguntó una vez que el chico se hubo sentado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él.

"Decidir cuándo la invitarás a salir." Dijo, sonriendo con malicia. Eli se puso completamente rojo, y Lily supo que se mantendría callado durante el resto de la clase; no había jugado limpio, pero entre Bree y él, estaban volviéndola loca.

"¿Cuándo invitará a quién a salir?" preguntó una voz suave. Lily y Eli levantaron la vista para encontrarse a un ojeroso pero sonriente Remus. El Ravenclaw fulminó a su amiga con la mirada, y Lily soltó una risita, mirando a Lupin con las cejas alzadas.

"¿Es que no te lo imaginas ya?" le preguntó.

"Claro, hay que ser ciego para no verlo. O Sirius." Lily y Eli rieron. Tal y como la pelirroja siempre había supuesto, Remus y el Ravenclaw se llevaban muy bien, y los tres se habían acercado mucho gracias a las reuniones de Prefectos.

Remus escrutó su rostro y Lily tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco. Bree. Eli. Ahora Remus.

"Li –" empezó a decir Lupin, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Estoy _bien_, Remus. Perfectamente." Dijo con amabilidad pero un dejo de exasperación. El licántropo miró a Eli, quien se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

Salieron de la clase algo tarde, por lo que Eli se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo hacia su próxima clase, que era en el otro extremo del castillo.

"¿Sigues con pociones, verdad?" preguntó el licántropo, señalando con el pulgar el camino a las mazmorras.

"Por supuesto, ¿tú también?" Inquirió Lily; aquél verano habían recibido las calificaciones de los O.W.L, y había algunos profesores que requerían determinadas notas, y materias que algunos estudiantes decidían abandonar. Remus asintió, y emprendió camino hacia el aula.

El chico estuvo a punto de preguntarle nuevamente si todo estaba bien, pero la mirada de advertencia de Lily lo detuvo.

"¿Y por qué no la invita a salir y ya?" preguntó en cambio, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Eli. Lily sonrió.

"Tan descarado como lo ves, es muy tímido a la hora de decir lo que siente," dijo, y luego lo miró con suspicacia. "No se parece para nada a Becca en ese aspecto." Remus dio un respingo y la miró de reojo.

"Supongo," dijo, apresurándose por sentarse junto a sus amigos en cuanto llegaron al aula de Pociones.

"¿¡Y por qué a él sí le habla!?" estaba diciendo James cuando Remus llegó y se sentó junto a él y Sirius (Peter había sido el único sin la calificación suficiente para continuar con la materia.)

"Porque quiere acostarse con él." Contestó Sirius, y James le dio una colleja, irritado.

"¿Por qué a ti si te habla?" preguntó de mal humor, mirando al licántropo. "¡No la he molestado! ¡No la he invitado a salir! ¡Ni siquiera presumí frente a ella! Y me miró como si tuviera moco de gusarajos en la cara."

"Por no mencionar que te mandó al demonio, Prongs, amigo mío," agregó Sirius, sonriendo de lado.

"Uno cosecha lo que siembra, James… Te va a costar un poco que Lily confíe en ti. De todas formas, es cierto que es extraño que te haya hablado de aquella manera… No es propio de Lily." Contestó Remus. "Está intentando superar lo de su padre. Sólo necesita un poco de tiempo." Agregó, adivinando la pregunta que estaba por hacerle el chico.

En ese momento, llegó el profesor Slughorn, y tuvieron que dejar la charla para más tarde.

...

"Tengo sueño," declaró Peter al entrar a la Sala Común al final del día, seguido por sus amigos. Sirius rió entre dientes.

"Y es sólo el primer día, Wormtail…" dijo "Y piensa que tú no tienes deberes como Prefecto, como Moony, ni entrenamiento de Quidditch, como Prongs…"

"Sí, y los entrenamientos son –" empezó a decir James, pero se detuvo en seco y se pasó la palma por la cara, torciéndose los anteojos. Sirius sonrió con falsa inocencia, y Remus, que comprendió su intención al nombrar el Quidditch, lo miró con reproche. "Soy el Capitán del Equipo." Dijo James.

"Sí." Dijo Sirius, conteniendo la risa.

"Tengo que seleccionar al equipo."

"Sip." Asintió Black, y Remus y Peter rieron.

"Tengo que organizar los entrenamientos."

"Ajá," siguió Padfoot.

"Y necesito una estrategia."

"Exacto."

"Mierda."

"Te divertirás." Le dijo Sirius, pellizcándole las mejillas como si fuera una anciana. James se lo quitó de encima riendo.

"Eres un idiota, Padfoot. Bien, la semana que viene serán las pruebas, supongo… Nos falta un cazador y un bateador. Y bueno, se supone que tengo que probar a los demás también"

"Cómo crece mi niño. Tan responsable." Dijo Sirius, fingiendo que se secaba una lágrima.

"¿La semana entrante, entonces?" preguntó Perks, que acababa de entrar, junto con Lily y Bree.

"Ajá. Y no llegues tarde, eres una de las mejores jugadoras, Perks, me ayudarás a elegir al resto del equipo." Dijo Potter. Sam lo miró con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.

"Bien." Dijo, corriéndose el flequillo con una mano, como solía hacer cuando la halagaban o se ponía nerviosa, algo que James había descubierto hace poco. Se despidió con la mano, seguida por Lily, que los saludó también, aunque ni siquiera miró a Potter. Brianna, en cambio, se acercó a ellos, ya que Sirius le hacía pucheros para que lo hiciera, y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

"¿Qué tal tu día, Nana?" preguntó, arrodillándose en el sillón y jugueteando con sus rizos. Bree sonrió.

"Bien, aunque va a ser un año ocupado." Contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, pues vas a tener que hacerte un espacio" dijo él, aún de rodillas en el sofá. Entonces, se apoyó en el respaldo y se acercó al oído de Bree, que se sonrojó completamenet. "La semana entrante son las pruebas para el equipo, y si mal no recuerdo, me has prometido que lo intentarías."

La morena abrió mucho sus redondos ojos azules e hizo una cómica mueca con la boca, pero Sirius lo ignoró, le guiñó un ojo con picardía y se volvió a sentar.

...

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

-Hikari: Coincido completamente; al releerlo luego de un tiempo de escrito, me doy cuenta de que la escena de Lily es muy breve. Recuerdo que me costó trabajo escribirla, quizás porque al momento de terminar el capítulo estaba agotada, pero entiendo completamente a lo que te referís; hubiera qeudado mejor una escena más extensa y descriptiva de los sentimientos de Lily.

Me alegro de que te haya gustado la narración y la manera de tratar cómo Sirius se separa de su familia! Realmente tenía muchas ganas de escribir ese capítulo. Muchisisisimas gracias por el apoyo de siempre, y bueno, dos meses después aquí estoy, con un capítulo algo peor, que ando oxidada por no escribir hace tanto, pero esperemos que mejore para los capítulos siguientes, que se vienen cosas muy interesatnes! De nuevo gracias! Nos leemos

-Lalala: Bueno, espero que sigas por acá! Para los lectores sin cuenta en FFdebe ser más difícil seguir la historia, en especial habiendo tardado tanto en actualizar, así que me disuclpo! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, me gustó mucho escribirlo, aunque no haya quedado tan satisfecha con el resultado; pero si te gustó, perfecto! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia!

-FandHPyYugi: Gracias por tu review, y por leer! La verdad es que sí, fue un capítulo triste… Sirius es un personaje que sufrió muchísimo durante su vida, pobrecito. De nuevo, gracias, y espero te haya gustado este capítulo!

-Bet hanna: Bienvenida! Y muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews! Me puso muy contenta ir leyendo tus opiniones, y los capítulos que más te fueron gustando. Me alegra tenerte 'a bordo'! Espero no decepcionarte! Muchas gracias!

Siriusila9: Bienvenida a vos también! Wow, qué halago que hayas leído toda la historia de un día para el otro! Perdón por la espera para el capítulo 30! Me alegra mucho mucho que te guste la historia y la personalidad de los personajes. Muchas gracias pro leer y por el review, espero verte de nuevo pro acá!

Betsy-cruise: Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Llegué algo tarde con el próximo capítulo, mil perdones por eso! Gracias por leerme y comentar!

ArthurWeasley: Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado! Fue muy entretenido para escribirlo. Y coincido; ya estos dos años tienen que ser explicados con pelos y señales! La verdad es que disfruto de hacerlo, pero mis temores son varios; uno, que los lectores se aburran; dos, que la historia quede excesivamente extensa; y tres, si bien disfrute de escribir todo muuuy detalladamente, los únicos meses en los que puedo escribir seguido son las vacaciones, y en el año puede pasarme algo como lo que me pasó estos últimos meses, que estuve dos meses sin actualizar, y me parece algo irrespetuoso para quienes me siguen, a pesar de que no tenga otra opción que dejar de actualizar si estoy demasiado ocupada…

Muchas gracias por el comentario y por los halagos! Me alegro muchísimo de que disfrutes la historia y cómo está escrita. Gracias, espero verte por aquí!

Claire Evans Potter: Antes que nada, bienvenida! Y de entrada me di cuenta de que eras argentina, nuestra manera de escribir es muy característica jajaj! Aunque uno se acostumbra a hablar de tú o con modismos de otros países, se encuentran pocos argentinos por acá :P. Me alegro de que te guste y de tenerte como lectora! Espero que andes por acá para el próximo capítulo y que no te desilusiones! Ah! Y sí; en realidad soy del interior, pero ahora estoy en Capital, por los estudios; y vos?


	31. Chapter 31: De Quidditch y pasteles

_**Como prometí, otra semana, otro capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten**_

…

Luego de la primera semana en el castillo, Lily era la misma de siempre; las clases habían sido la distracción que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en lo acontecido en el verano, y el apoyo y compañía de sus amigos habían conseguido que volviera a salir a la superficie su risueña y dulce personalidad. ¡Si hasta se llevaba bien con Sirius! No estaba segura de cuándo ni de cómo había ocurrido, pero aparentemente, los merodeadores y sus amigas ya no se odiaban, sino que, extrañamente, parecían ser parte de un mismo grupo ahora, y no era forzado, sino más que natural. No es que pasaran todo el tiempo junto, pero era habitual conversar con ellos durante las comidas o en la Sala Común, y las discusiones entre Becca o Sam y Black o Potter no se habían reducido, pero sí parecían tener siempre un dejo de humor o simpatía. Eso, y el estúpido juego de verdad o reto que parecía haber comenzado en el tren y que Rebecca, Potter y Black parecían disfrutar muchísimo.

Al pensar en ello, Lily se dio cuenta de que en realidad se llevaba bien con ellos también, más allá de lo irritantes que podían llegar a ser a veces. Sin embargo, con James no daba el brazo a torcer. Sus amigas parecieron algo sorprendidas al principio por lo fría y brusca que era con Potter, pero Eli pareció entender inmediatamente la razón, y sospechaba que Remus también lo hacía, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos había mencionado nada al respecto. Quizás fuera demasiado; después de todo, a Potter sí parecían habérsele bajado los humos este año, pero recordar cómo se había sentido meses atrás borraba cualquier simpatía que pudiera tener por el chico.

James, por su parte, estaba simplemente frustrado y ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar la atención de su pelirroja. Hacía meses que no salía con nadie, ya no hechizaba a la gente sólo para divertirse – o al menos intentaba no hacerlo, y ya no hacía _tantas_ tonterías, sólo las necesarias para llamar su atención. Bueno, eso, y seguía invitándola a salir cada vez que tenía una oportunidad, pero la verdad era que su frialdad y el ser ignorado estaban logrando desanimarlo bastante. Sin embargo, aquella tarde, el profesor Hopkins anunciaría algo que volvería a ponerlo de buen humor.

La semana pasada habían comenzado con una serie de clases mayormente teóricas sobre los hechizos no-verbales (al nuevo profesor de Defensa le gustaba demasiado hablar, para el gusto de Sirius, James y Becca), pero hoy comenzarían con las lecciones prácticas.

"Lo que significa," dijo Eli en voz baja, mientras el profesor aún hablaba, "que nos va a poner de a pares." Algunos alumnos de séptimo de Ravenclaw que ya habían tenido varias clases con Hopkins habían comentado a Eli y Becca que el hombre sólo parecía saber trabajar poniendo a sus alumnos en grupos o de a pares.

"Ahora, elijan un compañero y pónganse a trabajar." Anunció el profesor inmediatamente después. Las tres Gryffindor y los dos Ravenclaw se miraron.

"Somos un número impar." Dijo Sam, estableciendo lo obvio. "¿A la suerte?" Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Azul, rojo o verde." Dijo Eli; acostumbraban hacerlo de aquella manera, todos sacaban a la vez sus varitas, y quien fuera el único en echar chispas de un determinado color, era quien tenía que buscarse un compañero. Si más de dos personas elegían el mismo color, volvían a hacerlo.

"Supongo que soy yo esta vez," dijo Lily cuando su varita fue la única en echar chispas azules "Esperaré a ver quién se queda sin compañero."

Tras ellos, James y Sirius discutían infantilmente.

"¡Vamos, Padfoot! ¡Es mi oportunidad!" decía Potter, gesticulando elocuentemente en dirección a la pelirroja.

"No puedo creer que quieras dejarme por una chica, Prongs," dijo Sirius con dramatismo; era difícil saber si bromeaba o no, pero Remus y Peter rieron de todas formas.

"¡Es mi oportunidad!" repitió James. Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

"Primero, Jamie, eres un calzonazos. Segundo, la reina del hielo te hace el vacío, ¿qué te hace creer que va a querer ser tu pareja? Y tercero, si acepta será sólo para tener una excusa para mandarte a la enfermería." Aquello hizo reír a Peter y Remus aún más, y James los fulminó con la mirada.

"Ustedes cuatro," los llamó Hopkins, haciéndolos sobresaltarse: el profesor se había acercado sigilosamente hasta donde ellos estaban. Los merodeadores levantaron la vista y lo miraron con su mejor cara de 'yo no he hecho nada'. "Pettigrew, vete con McDonald; Lupin, con Mulroney, y tú Barker, no pongas esa cara que no te voy a dejar sin compañero; vete con Black. Señor Potter, creo que la señorita Evans no tiene compañero."

Por la cara de James, parecía que hubiera recibido sus regalos de Navidad por adelantado. Ni siquiera la mueca de Lily (la expresión de quien acaba de dar un gran trago a un vaso de leche agria) logró borrar la amplísima sonrisa que cruzaba su cara, literalmente de oreja a oreja. Mientras el profesor hablaba, James se levantó de su asiento y se sentó de lo más alegre junto a la pelirroja, dejando caer sus libros sobre el pupitre casi con orgullo, como si el hecho de que el profesor Hopkins los hubiera emparejado fuera producto de algún rebuscado plan ideado por él mismo. Lily pareció sospechar algo por el estilo, ya que lo miró suspicaz con el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada.

"Y más les vale esforzarse," estaba diciendo el profesor, "Ambos; ya que si alguno de ustedes tiene dificultades, será responsabilidad de su compañero lograr que aprenda la lección, aunque eso signifique que tengan que practicar después de clases"

'Al menos el idiota de Potter es bueno con los hechizos," pensó la pelirroja "Así no tendré que soportarlo horas extra'

Las palabras de Hopkins, sin embargo, generaron un efecto muy diferente en James, en cuya mente comenzó a gestarse lo que él consideraría un plan brillante.

"Hola," le dijo, una vez que el profesor les pidió que comenzaran a trabajar. Lily lo miró primero con enfado y luego con resignación, aunque en lo único que James podía pensar era en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"Sólo pongámonos a trabajar," dijo, sacando su varita y levantándose de su lugar. Potter la siguió, aún sonriente. "Tú atacas, yo me defiendo." James asintió con la cabeza y se ubicaron en posición de duelo; Lily sostuvo la varita en alto y esperó… y esperó, y esperó, pero el ataque no llegó. Bajó la varita y lo miró algo desconcertada.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño de una manera adorable. A James le provocó acercarse y darle un beso entre las cejas, pero en lugar de ello, puso cara de inocencia y se encogió de hombros.

"Parece que no soy bueno con los hechizos no verbales" dijo. Lily entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

"Bien," dijo, alzando las cejas. "Yo ataco, tú te defiendes." Estaba segura de que James estaba haciendo el tonto; si le tocaba defenderse, dejaría de portarse como un idiota y lo haría.

Sólo que no lo hizo: la varita de Potter voló por los aires al segundo intento de Lily con el hechizo de desarme. La chica lo miró, el ceño fruncido nuevamente, pero James le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión que antes. Sin embargo, ella seguía con dudas, por lo cual decidió intentarlo con el _Rictusempra_.

Si bien Potter alzó la varita, el hechizo le dio de lleno y comenzó a reírse como un poseso, deteniéndose sólo cuando Lily pronunció el contrahechizo. Definitivamente, Potter no estaba pillando la técnica de los hechizos no verbales.

"Si no mejora en la semana, Potter, me temo que la señorita Evans se verá obligada a ayudarlo después de clases," Lily lo miró con cara de niña enfurruñada y el profesor sonrió "A menos que consiga que su compañero mejore." Le dijo.

Una vez que el profesor se hubo ido, James miró a Lily y sonrió de lado, saludándola con la cabeza y abandonando el aula.

"Eres un genio, Prongsie," le dijo Sirius en cuanto James los alcanzó luego de la clase. "Un maldito genio." Remus lo miró con una ceja alzada.

"¿De verdad?" dijo con escepticismo; sólo a sus amigos se les ocurría que aquello era un 'plan maestro', si es que siquiera podía denominárselo plan. Peter, en cambio, lo animó ansioso.

"Seré un memo durante toda la semana y conseguiré horas extra a solas con Lily" dijo James como si aquello fuera lo más brillante que se le hubiera ocurrido a alguien en siglos.

"No te será difícil," bromeó Sirius. "Siempre que te acercas a la pelirroja actúas como un memo."

…

"Por favor, mátenme," decía Lily teatralmente, sacudiendo a Eli con fingida desesperación. El Ravenclaw se la desprendió de la pechera de la túnica tomándola de las muñecas y alejándola de sí entre risas.

"¿No estarás siendo un pelín exagerada?" preguntó, pasándole el brazo por sobre los hombros mientras caminaban a la clase de Aritmancia. "Potter no es tan malo. Es muy simpático, de hecho; y ya has oído a Remus, que dice que es una muy buena persona."

Lily resopló y murmuró un poco inteligible "Sí, seguro"

"Oh, vamos, Lils, de verdad no puedes creer que sea tan malo," insistió Eli. Aprovechando que estaban los dos solos, había decidido que era hora de conversar al respecto. "Sé que lo que hizo el año pasado fue… de muy mal gusto, por decirlo suavemente. Se comportó como un cerdo con Snape, aunque convengamos que él tampoco es ningún santo. Pero ya lo conoces, sabes que adora llamar la atención, pero también debes de haberte dado cuenta de que hay algo detrás de todo eso, aunque lo que le hizo a Snape no-"

"No lo entiendes, Eli," lo interrumpió Lily, ocupando su lugar en el aula vacía. Su amigo la miró intrigado; en el tono de la pelirroja había un matiz de tristeza que no llegaba a comprender. La Gryffindor le devolvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que no lo dejaría pasar. "Es sólo que… No es que simplemente me desagradó lo que le hizo a Snape, sino que…" le estaba costando mucho trabajo expresar cómo se había sentido, pero Eli la seguía mirando en silencio, esperando la explicación. Lily volvió a resoplar, frustrada. "Estaba empezando a confiar en él, Eli." Dijo, mirando hacia otro lado. Eso el Ravenclaw no se lo esperaba, y no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para disimular la sorpresa. "Yo… De verdad creí que había cambiado, madurado; más que eso, creí que yo lo había juzgado mal durante mucho tiempo. Yo-" Lily se mordió la lengua antes de admitir que había estado por darle una oportunidad; antes de confesar que había sentido algo por él. O que quizás aún lo sentía, y no podía dejar que esos sentimientos volvieran a emerger, porque no quería volver a salir herida. "Simplemente no puedo volver a confiar en él." Dijo. Eli asintió, y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mientras el resto de los alumnos entraban al aula.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde está Remus?" preguntó cuando el chico no hizo acto de presencia. A Lily le extrañó que el chico no hubiera aparecido, pero luego recordó que aquella noche sería luna llena… Era muy temprano aún, pero ella no estaba segura de cómo funcionaran las cosas, quizás estaba ya exhausto y había decidido ir a la enfermería, o quizás Madame Pomfrey le diera algo para las transformaciones, no estaba segura.

"Probablemente metiéndose en problemas con sus amigos." Contestó, haciendo reír al Ravenclaw.

…

A mitad de camino hacia la clase de Aritmancia, Remus decidió saltársela e ir a la enfermería: no sabía por qué, pero hoy estaba particularmente dolorido; sería una luna llena complicada ésa noche. Quizás Madame Pomfrey le diera algo para el dolor, así no tenía que faltar a todas las clases del día. Mientras se encaminaba hacia allí, no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso y algo emocionado pensando en la 'aventura' que habían planeado para aquella noche. Era increíble que se sintiera así, cuando antes las lunas llenas sólo significaban dolor y sufrimiento para él. Pero desde que había conocido a sus amigos, todo había cambiado: no sólo se divertía durante sus transformaciones, sino que ya no sentía la vergüenza que solía sentir por ser lo que era. Sin embargo, había un sentimiento que, por más que intentara ahogar, lo embargaba después de cada luna llena, después de cada aventura. Culpa. Pensar en que el profesor Dumbledore confiaba en él, en que lo había aceptado cuando nadie lo habría hecho, y en cómo estaba traicionándolo lo hacían sentir tan culpable que muchas veces había tomado la decisión de decirle la verdad. Pero no, con ello arrastraría a sus amigos con él; y todo era su culpa. Sus amigos eran Animagos ilegales por su culpa. Lo único que podía hacer era dejar de hacerlo, dejar de salir con ellos cada noche de luna llena… pero simplemente, no podía. Era egoísta, y débil, y no podía renunciar a ello.

"¿Haciendo novillos*, Lupin?" la voz lo hizo sobresaltarse muchísimo; no la había oído llegar, y eso que tenía un oído excelente. La chica rió, y su risa musical rebotó en las paredes de piedra del castillo. "Siento haberte asustado." Dijo. Remus rió.

"No, no lo sientes." Dijo, y Becca volvió a reír, mirándolo con picardía.

"Me atrapaste," dijo, sacudiendo su larga cabellera rubia. "Me encanta asustarte." Lupin sonrió de lado. "¿Así que este es otro de tus secretos, Moony? ¿El perfecto prefecto se salta las clases de vez en cuando?"

"Pues a mí me parece que tú estás haciendo lo mismo," contestó él, alzando las cejas. "Pero no me sorprende, encaja con tu perfil." Aquello volvió a hacer reír a Rebecca, y Remus sonrió: le encantaba el sonido de su risa.

"¡Pero si yo soy una muy buena alumna!" exclamó ella, fingiéndose sorprendida.

"Ya, no dudo de que tengas muy buenas notas, pero no porque seas aplicada," dijo él "Sino porque eres inteligente. De todas formas, me refería a que encaja con tu perfil porque al parecer, adoras romper las reglas." Becca sonrió.

"Vaya, si parece que el señor Moony me conoce más que yo a él, y eso que no es él quien intenta descubrir mis secretos," dijo, alzando una ceja. Era seductora incluso cuando no lo intentaba, pensó Remus.

"Ya me lo has dicho tú, al parecer soy bueno 'leyendo' a las personas" contestó el chico. Entonces Rebecca sonrió traviesa y lo tomó de la mano.

"Vamos," le dijo, tirando de él. Lupin rió.

"¿Estás secuestrándome?" preguntó, pero la siguió. Rebecca lo miró con sus ojos gatunos.

"¿Es que tienes algo mejor que hacer?"

"¿Y a dónde me llevas?" inquirió el chico, divertido.

"Primero me mostrarás dónde quedan las cocinas, nos llevaremos algo (de chocolate, que ya sé que necesitas tu dosis diaria) y luego subiremos a la torre de Astronomía a comer en paz y a reírnos de lo mal que se la deben estar pasando los demás en clase." Contestó ella, haciéndolo reír. Esa mujer era realmente especial.

Una vez que se hubieron llevado dos buenos trozos de pastel de chocolate, se sentaron cómodamente en el suelo de la torre de Astronomía. Remus la observó con detenimiento, aprovechando que estaba distraída devorándose su pastel. La postura en que estaba sentada reflejaba su personalidad; apoyada despreocupadamente con la espalda en la pared, una pierna estirada en el suelo y la otra algo flexionada. Con sus voluptuosas curvas, su boca carnosa y su largo y rubio cabello ondulado, era la pura definición de la femineidad, y sus gatunos ojos marrones eran un espejo de su picardía, inteligencia y buen corazón.

La chica levantó la vista y lo atrapó observándola, haciéndolo sonrojar completamente. Sin embargo, ella también pareció sonrojarse, aunque lo disimuló muy bien.

"Bueno, Moony. Ahora que te he drogado con chocolate, ¿vas a revelarme alguno de tus secretos?" Remus sonrió enigmáticamente. A Becca le encantaba aquella sonrisa, que le daba un toque casi peligroso a aquél chico de dulces ojos miel.

"Creí que habías dicho que querías descubrirlos tú sola" contestó él con cierta satisfacción. Rebecca se cruzó de brazos con una ceja alzada.

"Sobornarte con chocolate es una de mis tácticas para conseguirlo," dijo, sonriendo. Remus alzó una ceja, imitando su expresión.

"Pues no te será tan fácil," dijo.

"Bien," dijo Beca, levantándose de su lugar y haciendo desaparecer los platos vacíos con un golpe de varita mientras Remus se levantaba también. "Entonces yo te diré uno de los míos," Cuando la rubia se acercó a su oído, su fragante perfume floral invadió su nariz. "Me gustas, Moony." Susurró, y luego se alejó con su suave contonear de caderas, deteniéndose sólo un segundo junto a la puerta para decir. "Aunque, claro, eso ya no era ningún secreto."

Remus no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí parado, observando la puerta por la que la muchacha había desaparecido, aún atontado por su perfume, y con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Pero cuando los huesos comenzaron a dolerle nuevamente, esa sonrisa se borró y su semblante se oscureció. Él era un hombre lobo. No podía ni debía enamorarse.

…

"Vamos, Bree, que pareces Lily en su primer clase de vuelo" dijo Sam, aporreando la puerta del baño. Llevaba el largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y tenía puesto el uniforme del equipo.

"Gracias por eso," se quejó Lily, que también estaba intentando abrir la puerta. Finalmente, Bree salió del baño, pálida como nunca y con sus enormes y redondos ojos muy abiertos.

"Tienes que hacerlo," dijo Samantha, tirando de su brazo y poniéndole la escoba en la mano. "Necesitamos buenos jugadores como tú si queremos ganar la copa este año."

"Además," agregó Lily, sonriendo alentadoramente. "¿No se lo prometiste a Black?" No habían hablado del enamoramiento de Bree desde que ella había recibido su regalo de Navidad hacía casi un año, pero todos sus amigos sabían que seguía loquita por él. Y eso sólo la ponía más nerviosa.

Lograron sacarla de la habitación y arrastrarla hacia los jardines; llegaron exactamente a las seis de la tarde, y el campo de Quidditch ya estaba abarrotado de estudiantes ansiosos por hacer la prueba. Sentados en las gradas pudieron ver a Eli y Becca, que los saludaron con la mano, subiendo los pulgares y sonriendo a Brianna.

"Me voy arriba con ellos," dijo Lily, dándole un corto abrazo a su amiga. "Buena suerte. Lo harás genial."

"Yo voy con Potter, parece que necesita algo de ayuda" dijo Sam con una sonrisa, palmeando a Bree en la espalda y yendo en ayuda del capitán, que, además de verse exhausto parecía estar teniendo problemas para organizar a los Gryffindors.

Nerviosa, Bree volvió a mirar hacia las gradas, y pudo ver a Pettigrew y Lupin junto a sus amigos. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Sirius que no se había presentado?

"¡Bu!" dijo una voz a su espalda, haciéndola chillar y dar un saltito involuntario. El chico estalló en esas características carcajadas que más parecían ladridos, y Bree lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque estaba aliviada de que estuviera allí. Parecía cansado, pero sonrió ampliamente, quitándose el sedoso cabello oscuro del apuesto rostro aristocrático.

"No fue gracioso." Dijo ella, intentando no sonreír.

"Sí lo fue," contestó Sirius, guiñando uno de sus ojos grises. "Buena suerte, Bree, aunque no la necesitas." Dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacia las gradas, volteándose a mitad de camino para levantar ambos pulgares.

Bree se acercó al grupo de alumnos que haría la prueba, ubicándose en donde Sam le indicó. Al verla, James le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora que a la morena le costó algo de trabajo devolver. No recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa jamás, y no podía creer que se había dejado convencer. ¿Quién la había mandado a hacer la prueba? Ser el centro de atención ya la ponía ansiosa, pero tener que volar frente a toda esa gente empeoraba su malestar. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y la boca seca, y su corazón se aceleró a medida que los estudiantes que estaban antes que ella en la fila iban haciendo la prueba para cazador, que era la primera. Cuando James dijo su nombre lo escuchó como si estuviera bajo el agua y sus piernas temblaron mientras caminaba hacia el centro del campo, pero todo eso desapareció en cuanto pateó el suelo y su escoba se elevó.

Cuando estaba en el aire, Bree se sentía más libre que nunca, y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas cuando volaba con la Quaffle en sus manos le provocaban una sensación indescriptible.

Más tarde, no recordaría nada de aquella prueba, pero todos le aseguraron que desde el momento en que emprendió vuelo, fue obvio quién sería la nueva cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

"Felicitaciones, Nana," le dijo Sirius, bajando de las gradas y acercándose a Brianna una vez que las pruebas terminaron. Al alcanzarla, sonrió ampliamente y le dio un gran abrazo. "Sabía que podías hacerlo." Bree también sonrió, con el rostro enterrado en el pecho del merodeador. Sirius le dio un beso en los rizos y se apartó de ella, mirándola con orgullo.

"Gracias, Sirius," dijo Bree, acomodando un rizo tras su oreja "Yo… no hubiera hecho la prueba sin ti. Gracias." El chico sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, tres mujeres llegaron corriendo y se abalanzaron sobre la minúscula muchacha. Hablaban todas a la vez y era imposible entenderlas, pero una vez que la soltaron Bree les agradeció riendo complacida. Eli la felicitó con igual fervor pero algo más de decencia, y James se acercó y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros a Sirius, mirando a las cuatro chicas con una sonrisa, que incluso Lily devolvió.

"Será genial tenerte en el equipo, Bree. Eres una excelente jugadora, ¡qué escondido lo tenías!" Bree le agradeció, exultante, y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa mientras sus amigas la arrastraban hacia el castillo.

"¡Sirius!" lo llamó, volteándose. "Te veo luego en la Sala Común. Necesito hablar contigo." Sirius asintió con la cabeza y la chica volvió a sonreír, continuando con su camino.

Sirius la observó alejarse con una media sonrisa en el rostro; nunca antes había conocido a alguien como Bree.

"¿Sabes que le gustas, verdad?" preguntó James, mirando en la misma dirección que su amigo.

"¿Eh? ¿De quién hablas, Prongs?" preguntó Sirius, algo desconcertado, aún observando a Bree alejarse.

"¿Y sabes que te gusta, verdad?" volvió a preguntar su amigo. Esta vez Sirius si lo miró, con el ceño fruncido de una manera extremadamente graciosa. James sonrió inocentemente y le palmeó la espalda, para luego dirigirse hacia las gradas, donde los esperaban Remus y Peter.

…

*La expresión 'hacer novillos' significa saltarse las clases; en mi región no se dice de esta manera, y hay muchísimos regionalismos diferentes, dependiendo del país. Elegí la versión española porque me parece que es la que más probablemente entienda todo el mundo, y le pedi a mi fiel lectora y reviewer, Hikari, ayuda para decidir cuál de las expresiones era la más adecuada, es por eso que terminé eligiendo 'hacer novillos'. Espero que se haya entendido!

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**Hikari**:Sí, se que fue demasiado corto! Pero no quería tardar ni un día más en actualizar, que sino me linchaban! Y síiii, ya llegamos a sexto, qué emoción, tengo tantas ganas de que estén juntos ya, por dios. Espero no decepcionarte! Y muchísimas gracias como siempre por leer y dejarme tu comentario y crítica. Un saludo, nos leemos! Y gracias por tu ayuda!

**Lalala**: Jajaj, qué bueno que te alegre tanto verme de vuelta! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y la interacción entre los personajes, a pesar de lo corto que fue. Y como ves, Bree terminó en el equipo! Con respecto a Eli y Sam, ya iremos viendo como va la cosa ,pero es que son tan lentos esos dos :P Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad los aprecio mucho!

**Claire Evans Potter**: Hola de nuevo! Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Jaja, parece que mucha gente les tomó cariño a Bree y Sirius, y me encantaaa jajaj. Y sí, James, me da pena, pero probablemente sea lo que necesite para que se le bajen los humos, aunque Lily se pasa a veces. Y sí! Estoy en la UBA! Vos? (Si querés mandame un Mensaje Privado y hablamos, por si no querés decir mucho por acá! :)) Nos leemos! Y gracias por pasar y dejarme tu comentario!

**Bet hanna**: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste! Y me encanta ver que muchos se encariñaron con la pareja de Bree y Sirius, la verdad a mí me resultan adorables! Muchas gracias por dejarme un review, de verdad lo aprecio mucho!

**FandHPyYugi**: Jajaja qué bueno que Sirius te cause gracia, tiene un humor muy particular :P Bueno, como ves Lily fue mejorando, pero James y Eli no hicieron ningún avance aún jajaj. Espero que este te haya gustado! Y muchas gracias por comentar!


	32. Chapter 32: Avanzando

_**Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada, disculpen por el pequeño error de la vez pasada, subí el capítulo en un apuro y sólo después me di cuenta de que había subido aquí el que está en inglés y en la otra historia el que está en castellano. Disculpen por eso! Ahora, sé que el capítulo llega algo tarde, pero intenté que no quedara tan corto como otras veces, por lo cual tardé un poco más (aunque probablemente el final haya quedado algo apresurado, porque estaba apurada por terminarlo y alcanzar a subirlo)… y bueno, debo admitir que además tard´r porque estaba enganchada leyendo el tercer libro de la saga 'Song of Fire and Ice', Tormenta de Espadas (la primera parte). Bueno, espero que les guste! Y Feliz Navidad!  
(Ah, tendrán su capítulo semanal la semana entrante, pero luego, las dos primeras semanas de Enero, voy a estar de viaje, así que les ruego que me disculpen, pero esas dos semanas no voy a poder actualziar!)**_

Sirius bajó los escalones en silencio, como bien sabían hacer los merodeadores, y echó un vistazo a la Sala Común; ya era tarde y todos los estudiantes se habían ido a sus habitaciones, pero sabía que Bree lo estaría esperando, así como había comprendido que cuando le había dicho 'te veré más tarde', en realidad había querido decir 'cuando ya no quede nadie en la Sala Común'; se conocían tan bien que daba un poco de miedo, era casi como si fuera uno de los merodeadores.

Efectivamente, allí estaba, arrellanada en el sofá, con los rizos desordenados saltando en todas las direcciones. Se detuvo a observarla por un momento. El cabello oscuro y danzarín que enmarcaba su tez tostada le daba un aspecto de juguetona inocencia, a la par con sus redondos ojos azul noche, que parecían un espejo de su alma y revelaban sus emociones pero eran a la vez profundos y escrutadores. Era fácil quedárselos mirando y perderse en ellos sin siquiera darse cuenta, pensó Sirius, sonriendo sin notarlo. El resto de sus facciones eran pequeñas y delicadas, al igual que su menuda figura. Era muy bonita, pero él nunca la había mirado de esa manera, ¿verdad? James desvariaba….

Al moverse un poco en su lugar, la madera del escalón crujió y la chica levantó la mirada, sonriendo al verlo. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó, dándole un beso en la nariz y sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, mirando hacia ella en lugar de hacia la chimenea apagada.

"Hola." Dijo ella, arrodillándose y girándose hacia él. El chico creyó ver rubor en sus mejillas, aunque no le dio demasiada importancia; Bree se ruborizaba por todo. Sonrió al pensar en ello.

"Felicitaciones de nuevo, enana." Le dijo, revolviéndole los rizos. Bree protestó, pero luego rió. "Pero me imagino que no me has pedido que venga para alabar tus brillantes habilidades como cazadora." La chica lo golpeó con un puño diminuto y él se echó a reír.

"Calla, que con esos ladridos vas a despertar a la mitad del castillo." Lo regañó.

"Es que desde que estás en el equipo te has puesto violenta," dijo él, con cara de inocente. "Ya te decía yo que no tenías que hacer las pruebas." Bree volvió a golpearlo, pero él la agarró de las muñecas y tiró con suavidad, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Ella estiró los brazos en un acto reflejo, y terminó apoyándose por un segundo en el pecho de Sirius para no caer, volviendo a arrodillarse, sentándose sobre sus talones.

Sólo había reposado en su pecho por un momento, pero cuando se apartó, Sirius se dio cuenta de que no quería que lo hiciera. Sentir aquello lo desconcertó y lo hizo sentir incómodo; siempre abrazaba a Bree o estaba muy cerca de ella y no recordaba haberse sentido de esta manera. O al menos eso creía. Meses atrás, hubiera asegurado que Bree era como una hermanita para él, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. ¿No se había encontrado otras veces extrañando el calor de Bree en su pecho y los rizos haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla cuando la abrazaba? Pero en aquel momento no había creído que aquello significara nada. ¡Maldito fuera James, metiendo ideas estúpidas en su cabeza!

"No se te ocurra hacerme cosquillas," le advirtió Brianna con un dedo amenazador, fallando quizás por primera vez al leer la mirada de Sirius. Él sonrió, pero ella, en cambio frunció el ceño. Se veía adorable cuando lo hacía. "Te fuiste de casa." Dijo.

Sirius suspiró; había estado evitando aquella conversación durante demasiado tiempo, probablemente era hora de que hablara con Bree; eso la dejaría más tranquila. Ya había hablado al respecto con James, Remus y Peter, pero debía admitir que en cierto modo necesitaba de la aprobación de la chica.

"Me fui de casa." Dijo, clavando sus ojos grises en los de ella, de un azul muy singular. Sirius se encontró a si mismo analizando las facciones de su amiga: las gruesas pestañas oscuras, la boquita rosa, la pequeña nariz, los enormes ojos. Sí que era bonita, y mucho, aunque aquello siempre lo había sabido. Pero además de bonita, era única, nunca había conocido a nadie como ella. Su carácter dulce y tímido, pero a la vez firme, su lealtad, su paciencia, su enorme corazón y su inocencia eran los que lo habían conquistado.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella. No era una acusación; no lo estaba juzgando ni condenando, y ni siquiera estaba preguntándolo por simple curiosidad. Lo hacía porque sabía que eso era lo que Sirius necesitaba: entenderlo él mismo, reafirmar su decisión, saber que lo que había hecho era lo que tenía que hacer, y que de poder volver en el tiempo, volvería a actuar de la misma manera. Porque Brianna lo entendía como nunca lo había entendido nadie que no fuera James.

"Porque no pertenezco a esa familia. Porque no soporto su visión del mundo, sus ideas sobre el bien y el mal y sobre la vida. Porque no tolero lo que piensan de los muggles, de la magia y de la sangre. Porque no aguanto su manera de tratar a sus iguales, a sus inferiores, o a los que ellos creen que son sus inferiores. Porque no soporto su soberbia y su sed de violencia y de poder. Porque yo no soy como ellos, Bree." En ese momento, se echó a llorar como un niño de pecho, con angustia y con desesperación, como no recordaba haber llorado nunca, como si por fin hubiera estallado todo lo que tenía encerrado bajo llave en su pecho "No soy como ellos." Repitió entre sollozos, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Bree, que lo había rodeado con los brazos.

La chica no dijo nada por un rato, dejándolo llorar y acunándolo en su pecho, estrechándolo con fuerza. Cuando las lágrimas cesaron, se separó un poco de él y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Sirius, con el rostro empapado, clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella, casi suplicante.

"Ya lo sé, Sirius," dijo suavemente ella, con el rostro del chico aún entre sus manos. "Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. Eres tú el que no lo sabía. Pero ahora lo sabes, y sólo ahora puedes ser libre." Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro del moreno nuevamente, pero esta vez eran de gratitud. "Tú no eres tu familia, y no son sus decisiones las que te hacen quien eres, sino las tuyas. Ni a mí, ni a ti, ni a nadie debería importarle tu apellido. Es cierto, no puedes negar a tu familia, fuiste un Black, y ello siempre será parte de ti, pero tú eres Sirius, y quién eres y cómo lleves tu vida, depende de ti, no de lo que hayan hecho o no tus padres; tú eres quien traza tu vida, y sólo tú puedes responder ante ello. Eres Sirius, y eso es todo lo que importa."

"_Eres Sirius, y así es como te amo"_ pensó, y le costó reprimir las lágrimas, pero lo hizo.

No se dijeron una palabra más, sólo permanecieron allí, abrazados, hasta que el moreno sucumbió al cansancio y se quedó dormido con los brazos de Bree a su alrededor.

Pasado un rato, cuando estuvo segura de que dormía profundamente, la muchacha de ojos azules se levantó con cuidado, haciendo levitar el cuerpo de Sirius frente a ella mientras subía las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos. Abrió con suavidad la puerta que sabía era la de los merodeadores y entró en silencio, pero los chicos no dormían (sólo Peter, que se había quedado dormido sentado, esperando). Bree depositó a Sirius sobre su cama y sonrió tímidamente a James y Remus, que habían estado esperando despiertos.

"Estábamos preocupados," susurró Remus. "Nos imaginábamos de qué querías hablarle y…"

"Ya sabemos que nuestro Padfoot sucumbe mucho a sus emociones, ya sean ira, pasión o dolor," agregó Potter con una media sonrisa. "Gracias, Bree."

La morena asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, pero cuando ya estaba girando el pomo de la puerta, se volteó por un momento con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"No le digan que lo cargue hasta aquí, ¿sí?" pidió en un susurro. "Díganle que subió él solo, no recordará que se quedó dormido en el sofá." Los dos chicos asintieron con sonrisas casi idénticas y ella sonrió a su vez, despidiéndose antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

"Ella es justo lo que Sirius necesita." Dijo James, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa aún en sus labios.

…

"Pobre Black," comentó Lily en voz baja cuando vieron a los merodeadores pasar. Desde luego, Bree no hablaba con sus amigas acerca de lo que Sirius le contaba, pero todas sabían que se había mudado a la casa de los Potter en el verano, y era sabido por prácticamente todo Hogwarts cuál era su relación con su familia. "Con verlo, nadie diría que ha sufrido tanto." Y era verdad; con ver al moreno, uno pensaba que era un niño mimado que siempre había tenido todo servido en bandeja. Era arrogante y presumido, y además era apuesto y bueno en todo, y la verdad era que parecía bastante superficial. Pero no lo era; podían saberlo por cómo trataba a Bree y por lo que decía Remus de él, pero ahora además ellas lo conocían mejor. Era un buen chico, extremadamente leal, además de valiente y de buen corazón, y un amigo muy valioso. Sabiendo todo lo que había sufrido, a Lily le parecía increíble que fuera un chico tan alegre y bromista, era admirable realmente, y probablemente, un ejemplo a seguir en ese aspecto.

"Va a estar bien," dijo Bree, mirándolo con una media sonrisa mientras él picaba a Remus con el dedo, intentando hacerlo enfadar.

"No es tan idiota, después de todo," dijo la pelirroja, y Sam hizo un ruidito de incredulidad, pero Bree sonrió, entornando los ojos.

"¡Lo ves! Sirius es genial," dijo. "¿Y sabes quién no es tan malo tampoco? James." La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

"Y ahí vamos de nuevo." Murmuró con desgano. Últimamente, tanto Bree como Becca estaban más fastidiosas que nunca con el tema Potter, por lo cual se había visto obligada a pasar de la irritación a la indiferencia cada vez que comenzaban con eso.

"No te estoy diciendo que salgas con él, Lils, te estoy diciendo que le des una oportunidad para conocerlo" respondió Brianna, poniéndose la mochila al hombro y levantándose de la mesa.

"Estoy hasta la coronilla de Potter, Bree," contestó Lily, levantándose también. "Ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de odiarlo." Agregó, encaminándose a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

"Bueno, eso es un avance, supongo." Dijo Brianna, y Sam rió, siguiendo a la pelirroja.

"_Y como si fuera poco_," pensó Lily, luego de saludar a Eli y Becca mientras se dirigía con sus amigos a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras "_Me toca clase en pareja con él de nuevo_."

Como era usual, la clase comenzó con un breve discurso de Hopkins. Potter se había sentado junto a Lily en cuanto llegó, y la pelirroja había suspirado casi imperceptiblemente; así es como serían las clases de ahora en adelante, al menos hasta que terminaran con los hechizos no verbales. Decidió que lo seguiría tratando con la diferencia glacial con la que lo había recibido la primera clase de aquella asignatura, lo que no sabía era lo complicado que iba a resultarle.

"Hola" susurró el moreno mientras el hombre hablaba. Lily lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a mirar al frente, ignorándolo. "Pssst. Hola, Evans." Insistió él, sin dejar de mirarla. La pelirroja apretó los labios, con los ojos clavados en el profesor. "Evans." Insistió Potter, y a Lily se le terminó por escapar una risita que hizo a James sonreír ampliamente. Para seguir ignorándolo, comenzó a tomar nota, a pesar de que era la octava vez que Hopkins repetía aquello. Sin embargo, Potter, testarudo, entrelazó su brazo con el de ella, impidiéndole escribir, por lo cual, luego de un par de inútiles intentos por quitárselo de encima, dejó la pluma y lo miró.

"Hola, Potter," susurró ella, fijando sus ojos verdes en los de él por un momento. "Haz el favor de callarte y escuchar al profesor, que no es que te esté yendo tan bien con los hechizos no-verbales como para darte el lujo de ignorarlo." Merlín, había olvidado que Potter tenía bonitos ojos, de color avellana y con motitas más oscuras alrededor de la pupila. ¡Demonios, no podía volver a caer en lo mismo de nuevo! Sí, bonitos ojos, pero sonrisa de presumido. Aunque ahora no tanto. Era una linda sonrisa, de hecho. Lástima que la llevaba un niñato consentido como él, se obligó a pensar la pelirroja, rogando por que el chico no se hubiera percatado de que había estado mirando su boca.

De todas formas, James no lo había notado, ocupado observando él mismo la boca de fresa de Lily, para luego volver a mirarla a los ojos, diciendo:

"Vamos, admítelo, Evans, que Hopkins nada más habla porque le gusta el sonido de su voz." Lily sonrió, negando con la cabeza y mirando al frente de nuevo: Potter no tenía remedio, y ella tampoco. ¿Qué había pasado con eso de ignorarlo y hablarle sólo lo justo y necesario?

Una vez que el profesor pidió que comenzaran a trabajar y que hubieran hecho espacio en el centro del aula moviendo los pupitres contra las paredes, James y Lily se pararon frente a frente en posición de duelo.

"Haz el favor de concentrarte, Potter," pidió la pelirroja con tono cortante, levantando su varita. "Que ni a tú ni a mí nos gusta la idea de pasar horas extra practicando, como si necesitáramos más deberes."

El moreno hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir la sonrisa; tenía que controlarse si no quería que volviera a salirle el tiro por la culata.

"De acuerdo," dijo, levantando su varita también "Ataca tú primero." Pidió. Lily asintió y con un movimiento de varita hizo volar por los aires la de James, que la miró con cara de circunstancias antes de ir a buscarla. Lily resopló: le quedaba una sola clase más además de ésta para que Potter aprendiera a hacer los hechizos o terminaría sola con él todo el fin de semana.

"Mira, Potter, intenta concentrarte, no es tan complicado," dijo con suavidad y tono didáctico una vez que el chico había vuelto a su lugar. Iba a tener que dejar de lado eso de la indiferencia si quería que mejorara. "Eres excelente en transformaciones, encantamientos y defensa, los hechizos no-verbales no son más que eso. Prepárate como si fueras a echarme una maldición comúnmente, pero a último momento, no pronuncies las palabras más que en tu mente. Vamos, atácame"

A James el halago no le pasó desapercibido, y sonrió satisfecho al saber que su pelirroja no lo consideraba un bueno para nada además de un idiota arrogante. Movió la varita como si quisiera desarmarla, pero dejó la mente en blanco, asegurándose de poner una expresión de frustración cuando no pasó nada a la varita de Lily.

"Lo siento," dijo, en un tono desganado que le salió muy bien. "Es que me distraigo con todo el ruido que hay aquí." Si bien se suponía que estaban practicando hechizos no-verbales, la verdad es que estaban haciendo bastante ruido, ya fuera murmurando en un intento por engañar al profesor Hokins, gritando hechizos de protección por puro reflejo, o tirando libros y pupitres al suelo por accidente.

"No te disculpes," contestó Lily; después de todo, no era culpa de Potter que no le salieran los hechizos. "Intenta no pensar en los demás."

Siguieron practicando, pero al final de la clase, el único avance que había hecho James había sido un hechizo de desarme tan débil que Lily sólo había sentido un leve tironcito de su varita.

"No te preocupes," le dijo antes de irse, al verlo algo abatido. "Nos queda una clase más, ya te saldrá. No se puede ser bueno en todo, Potter."

James tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar con arrogancia: si quería seguir en su papel, tenía que hacerlo bien. Así que en lugar de ello, sonrió, diciendo.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo, Evans?"

Lily reprimió una carcajada, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¡No me has contestado!" gritó James cuando ella ya se había alejado.

"No. Te veo la próxima clase," replicó ella sin voltearse "¡Practica!"

Obviamente, no lo hizo, y la clase siguiente fue igual de infructífera que la anterior, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el profesor Hopkins.

"Tienen todo el fin de semana para practicar," les dijo, ignorando los morros de Lily. "El Lunes los pondré a prueba, más vale que el señor Potter haya mejorado o me veré obligado a quitarle unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor." Tanto Lily como James protestaron, pero el hombre ya se había ido.

Lily miró a James con resignación, y el chico batió las pestañas cómicamente a modo de disculpa. La pelirroja sonrió sin quererlo, negando con la cabeza.

"El Sábado por la mañana, aquí." Dijo, poniéndose la mochila al hombro. "A las 7. Sé puntual." Potter estaba por protestar, pero ella lo interrumpió. "Tienes entrenamiento por la tarde, ¿o es que lo olvidas?"

"Es una cita, entonces." Dijo él, guiñando un ojo "Te veo luego, Evans."

"A veces me pregunto si el cerebro del grupo no serás tú." Comentó Sirius aquella noche, despatarrado en su cama y jugueteando con un cromo de magos, luego de que James hubiera dado un ensayo detallado de cómo había hecho sonreír a Lily y cómo lograría conseguir una cita luego de pasar varias horas a solas con ella.

"¿En lugar de Moony?" preguntó Peter, distraído, mordisqueando una rana de chocolate, tirado en la cama sobre su estómago.

"En lugar de mí, por supuesto," contestó Sirius, lanzando el cromo en la cabeza Remus, que estaba leyendo boca arriba en su cama. El chico se lo devolvió y le dio de lleno en el rostro. "Y ya que estamos, hace mucho que no hacemos una broma de las buenas"

"No puedo hacer una broma de las buenas, se supone que ahora soy un chico maduro." Replicó James, levantando la barbilla y cruzándose de hombros.

"Latazo." Gruñó Sirius, lanzándole el cromo, que Potter atrapó al vuelo.

"Además, Sirius, se supone que estamos trabajando en el Mapa ahora," le recordó el licántropo, levantando la vista y señalando el libro que leía. "Aquí explica cómo funciona el encantamiento proteico; es algo complicado, pero si lo practicamos, saldrá. Sólo tendríamos que conseguir el pergamino en que se inscribe el nacimiento de los niños magos y brujas, y la pluma que los detecta, y luego hacer una variación del encantamiento para que funcione con el mapa, no imitando directamente al pergamino, sino guardando esa información en una especie de memoria."

"Genial," dijo James, enderezándose. "Entonces, una vez que el mapa conozca la existencia de cada mago y bruja, lo que nos quedaría es encontrar la manera de detectar el lugar del Castillo en el que están y que eso se refleje en el mapa."

"¿Y cómo hacemos eso?" inquirió Peter, aún mordisqueando la rana.

"He estado pensando en que podíamos averiguar cómo funciona 'el rastro'," dijo Sirius, pensativo. "Si ayuda al Ministerio a saber cuándo un menor de edad hace magia, deberíamos encontrar la manera de que detecte a cualquier mago o bruja. Al menos a cualquiera que haga magia, y partir de ahí."

Los tres merodeadores restantes sonrieron ampliamente.

"Ya me encargo yo de conseguir esa información," dijo el chico de ojos miel haciendo un gesto con la mano. "Hay unos cuantos libros acerca del funcionamiento del Ministerio en la biblioteca."

"Quizás podríamos averiguar también cómo funciona la pluma ésa," agregó James, encogiéndose de hombros. "Si logramos un 'rastro' que detecte cuando alguien de la edad que sea hace magia, y lo combinamos con el hechizo que permite a esa pluma detectar el nacimiento de esas personas, quizás podamos conseguir un rastro que detecte cuándo ésas personas están en Hogwarts, y en qué lugar preciso, sin necesidad de que estén haciendo magia."

"Y luego sólo queda que Sirius termine el boceto del último piso y las torres," agregó Peter con su voz chillona. "¡y ya está!"

"También deberíamos pensar en cómo ocultarlo de los demás, por las dudas." Dijo James, desordenándose el cabello.

"Eso es fácil," contestó Remus sin levantar la vista del libro. "Tú o Sirius pueden hacer ese hechizo con los ojos cerrados. Lo que necesitamos es una palabra para activarlo y desactivarlo." Peter puso cara de concentración, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, el moreno de ojos grises dijo espontáneamente y con algo de pomposidad:

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" los cuatro rieron; la verdad es que aquella frase era cierta. A James se le ocurrió inmediatamente con qué línea podían desactivar el mapa.

"Y 'Travesura Realizada' cuando queramos borrarlo." Agregó, y la sugerencia fue recibida con vítores de Sirius y Peter.

"De ese modo, si alguien llegara a encontrar el Mapa, no sabría cómo hacerlo funcionar. Creo que ya pensamos en todo; en unos meses lo tendremos listo" Comentó Moony, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en su mesa de noche.

"Tengo una idea," dijo Sirius repentinamente, jugueteando con su varita. "El Mapa tiene que tener un toque merodeador; deberíamos incluir una pequeña bromita en él para quien intente utilizarlo."

"Me gusta como piensas, Padfoot," Dijo James, frotándose las manos. "¿Qué tenías en mente?"

"Tan sólo insultos, de lo más variados y pintorescos." Los demás rieron, de acuerdo con la sugerencia.

"Quizás incluso podríamos incluir algunos insultos personalizados," agregó el chico, quitándose los anteojos y metiéndose en la cama.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Peter, terminándose la rana.

"El Mapa sabrá quién está intentando utilizarlo, porque sabrá en qué lugar del castillo están todos," contestó James "Y yo pagaría por ver la cara de Filch si el Mapa le dijera que tener sexo con una gata vieja no es lo más sano del mundo."

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, y sólo luego de un rato pudieron dormirse.

…

Lily procuró no hacer ruido mientras se cambiaba, y abandonó la habitación a paso silencioso para no despertar a sus amigas, a quienes no les caería muy bien que las despertara a las 7 de la mañana un Sábado. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y se dirigió al orificio del retrato, pero una voz la hizo sobresaltar antes de que lo alcanzara.

"Evans," La pelirroja se volteó, llevándose la mano al pecho. "Buen día." Era Potter, que se asomaba desde el sofá con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Potter! Me has asustado." Dijo la chica, frunciendo levemente el ceño. "Habíamos quedado en el aula de Defensa, no aquí."

"Ya, pero pensé que podíamos ir juntos; ambos teníamos que ir desde aquí, después de todo." Contestó él, saltando el apoyabrazos y caminando hacia ella, abriendo el retrato y dejándola pasar. Ella lo miró con algo de recelo antes de pasar por el orificio.

"Bien." Dijo, procurando no mirarlo a los ojos por demasiado tiempo para no quedarse viendo sus motitas oscuras.

"Oh, y antes de que lo olvide," dijo él, metiendo una mano entre los pliegues de su túnica. "Aquí tienes," y le lanzó un muffin de chocolate, que Lily atrapó al vuelo. "Pensé que tendrías hambre."

La chica miró el muffin, sorprendida por el gesto.

"Gracias." Dijo, dándole un mordisco para no tener que decir nada más.

Mientras caminaban hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, James intentó entablar conversación, pero se encontró con fríos y cortantes monosílabos por parte de la pelirroja. Al llegar, entraron y se encontraron con un aula extrañamente silenciosa.

"Qué diferente se ve todo sin la voz de Hopkins como música de ambientación," comentó el chico, y Lily rió. Cuando él la miró con una sonrisa sincera, ella suspiró resignada, y finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

"Mira, Potter, desde que empezó el año que estoy procurando ignorarte, pero me parece que voy a tener que dejarlo si quiero que te aprendas los hechizos," dijo. Cuando el chico abrió la boca para agregar algo, ella lo interrumpió "Pero el hecho de que no te ignore no significa que soy tu amiga ni mucho menos que quiera salir contigo. Simplemente soy tu compañera, ¿estamos? Después de esto todo vuelve a la normalidad; que procuremos llevarnos bien ahora tampoco significa que vayamos a andar correteando del brazo pro todo Hogwarts una vez que esto termine."

James hizo un puchero y dijo:

"¿Eso significa que vas a ignorarme de nuevo a partir del Lunes?" preguntó, poniendo cara de perrito mojado. Lily no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"Ya veremos," se vio obligada a decir, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa de James. "Ahora venga, ponte ahí con la varita en alto."

Potter, obediente, se puso en su lugar con cara de niño bueno y la miró a los ojos. Eran hermosos, grandes, almendrados y chispeantes, llenos de vitalidad y de pasión, y James pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría sentir el cosquilleo de esas pestañas en sus mejillas. Lily a su vez se perdió por un segundo en sus ojos color avellana, contando las motitas oscuras.

"Bien," dijo ella, agitando un poco la cabeza. "Como te dije en clase; los hechizos no-verbales no son muy diferentes a los verbales. En realidad, pronunciar las palabras en voz alta no es necesario, pero lo hacemos de esa manera porque es más fácil enfocarnos y concentrar nuestra energía en el hechizo si lo decimos, en lugar de sólo pensarlo. Quizás deberías comenzar conjurando el hechizo un par de veces, pronunciándolo en voz alta, y sólo entonces intentarlo sin pronunciarlo."

James asintió, desarmando a la pelirroja dos veces, pero cuando al tercer intento quiso desarmarla sin pronunciar las palabras, nada pasó.

"Lo siento," dijo, frustrado.

"No te preocupes; lo que te falta es concentración," contestó ella "No estás enfocando toda tu energía en el hechizo; piensas en otra cosa mientras lo haces,"

El chico se revolvió el cabello y miró al suelo.

"Es que me distraigo," murmuró. Lily frunció un poco el ceño.

"Pero si aquí no hay nadie. No hay ruido siquiera…" dijo. Potter tardó un poquito en levantar la vista y mirarla a los ojos, revolviéndose el cabello y mirando hacia otro lado.

Lo cierto es que James no estaba actuando, de verdad se había distraído esta vez: su plan había sido hacer un espectacular hechizo de desarme no-verbal al primer intento para impresionarla; le estaba costando mucho esto de hacerse el memo. Sin embargo, había fallado, porque, como había dicho la pelirroja, no había podido concentrarse.

"Es que… yo, eh- Tus ojos," dijo, sin mirarla. "Me distraje."

Lily se puso completamente roja, pero ignoró el comentario.

"Esto, eh, cierra los ojos," le dijo. "Inténtalo con los ojos cerrados."

Practicaron por horas, durante las cuales James fingió ir progresando poco a poco. Cuando terminaron, Lily estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma.

"Buen trabajo, Potter," le dijo, mientras abandonaban el aula de Defensa. James le sonrió, y se la quedó mirando mientras ella se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas. Las pequeñas pecas seguían siendo bastante visibles, y el largo cabello rojo ya había crecido muchísimo. Un mechón se escapó y le cayó sobre el rostro, y ella lo sopló para quitárselo, con las manos ocupadas en los cordones. Era hermosa, pero además, James se había enamorado de su personalidad; tenía un carácter firme y mal genio, eso era cierto, pero el chico lo encontraba adorable, especialmente porque el resto del tiempo, era dulce, paciente, y también valiente y fuerte, y tenía un corazón enorme. ¡Si hasta le había explicado con paciencia a él, James Potter, el chico al que supuestamente odiaba! Todo el mundo la quería, y tenían razón en hacerlo. Lily era excepcional.

"¿Qué?" le espetó ella cuando se percató de que la observaba. Potter negó con la cabeza.

"Nada," dijo, desordenándose el cabello "¿Sales conmigo, Evans?" Lily resopló.

"Tú te esfuerzas por ser idiota, ¿verdad?" contestó con aparente mal humor, pero la verdad era que las salidas de Potter le hacían gracia. Era simpático cuando no andaba presumiendo, y la verdad es que incluso cuando lo hacía era gracioso a veces. Además la hacía reír muchísimo, a pesar de que odiara admitirlo. Y bueno, lo de que era guapo no lo negaba nadie. Lástima que fuera… Potter. Ya lo arruinaría. Siempre lo hacía.

"Hago lo que puedo," dijo él, sonriendo de lado. "Pero a veces me cuesta superar a Sirius." Aquello la hizo reír de nuevo, y James no pudo evitar soltarle:

"Te ves bonita cuando te ríes." La pelirroja dejó de reír y se sonrojó

"Ya vete, Potter," le dijo, algo cortante. "Tienes entrenamiento después del almuerzo, y tus amigos deben estar esperándote."

"¿Qué tal te fue con Potter?" Preguntó Sam, terminando de comer una pata de pollo asado y una buena cantidad de patatas.

"Bien." Contestó Lily escuetamente, revolviendo su comida. Justo en ese momento, Potter, sentado a unos asientos de distancia, la saludó enérgicamente con la mano. Remus lo miró divertido y Black le echó una mirada que indicaba que claramente el moreno estaba arruinando la reputación de los merodeadores. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró.

"Pues a mí me parece que algo más que bien," comentó Sam con una sonrisa de superioridad y una ceja alzada. Lily la miró con los párpados entornados y expresión de aburrimiento

"Déjalo que haga el tonto, que le sale bien. Cree que me he enamorado de él simplemente porque no lo ignoré por un par de horas." Dijo, agregando rápidamente para cambiar de tema: "¿Dónde está Bree?"

"En el campo de Quidditch, nerviosa por la práctica," contestó Sam, riendo un poco "Espero que se le pase, porque no quiero imaginar lo nerviosa que se pondrá antes del primer partido."

"Hola," dijo Eli, sentándose junto a Sam y dándole un espontáneo beso en la mejilla con naturalidad, para luego sonrojarse levemente al notar lo que acababa de hacer. Lily sonrió con picardía, pero no dijo nada. "Ten." Le dijo a la morena, entregándole varias fotografías. "¿Cómo te fue con Potter?" preguntó, mirando a la pelirroja.

"Bien," dijo ella, y antes de que le preguntara algo más, señaló con el tenedor las fotos que acababa de entregarle a Samantha. "¿Y eso?"

"De este verano," contestó Eli, echando un vistazo a las fotos y sonriendo levemente "De los quince días que la madre de Sam nos invitó a acompañarla al torneo; llevé la cámara de mi abuela y acaba de enviarme las fotos reveladas."

"Me encantan," dijo Sam, sonriente. "Gracias, Eli. Debería irme, el entrenamiento empieza en veinte minutos."

"Te acompaño" dijo el chico de ojos claros, levantándose para acompañarla.

Lily los observó mientras caminaban hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor y sonrió cuando Eli pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Sam, dándole un leve tironcito de cabello. Eran el uno para el otro, y era obvio que se querían, ¿cómo es que daban tantas vueltas? Hacía meses ya que deberían estar juntos. "_Qué complicados son_" pensó la pelirroja. Qué irónico que la mayor parte de Hogwarts pensara lo mismo respecto a ella y James, aunque claro, eso Lily no lo sabía.

"Son dos adorables tortolitos, ¿no?" comentó Becca, que se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor, mirando en la misma dirección que Lily. "Lástima que sean tercos como una mula y ninguno el diga al otro lo que siente. Casi como alguien que conozco…"

La pelirroja ignoró aquel último comentario y se levantó.

"¿Vamos a verlos practicar? Quizás anime a Bree…" dijo.

"Buena idea."

Las chicas se encaminaron al campo de Quidditch, cruzándose a Black, Pettigrew y Lupin a mitad de camino.

"¿Van a ver la práctica?" preguntó Becca.

"Solemos hacerlo," dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. "Además, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer."

"¿Qué hay de los deberes?" preguntó Lily, olvidando con quién estaba hablando.

"Por Merlín, qué aburrida eres, pelirroja. Si no hubiera visto tus piernas, a veces me preguntaría qué ve Prongs en ti." Sabía que bromeaba, pero de todas formas, Sirius no pudo evitar el tortazo que le dio Lily.

"Bien hecho," dijeron Remus y Rebecca a la vez. La rubia rió, pero el licántropo evitó su mirada, lo cual extrañó a la Ravenclaw.

"Ahora, pelirroja," dijo Sirius

"Me llamo Evans, Black, a ver si te lo aprendes." Lo interrumpió ésta, pero él la ignoró.

"Por tu culpa James me ha obligado a dejar de hacer bromas a los demás, y se lo he aceptado porque sino ya sabrás tú lo pesado que se puede poner, pero vamos a tener que hablar seriamente cuando haya que decidir cómo criar a sus niños," siguió diciendo.

"¿¡Pero qué te fumaste, Black!?" chilló Lily; criar niños, Potter y ella misma en una oración eran definitivamente palabras que podían crear cortocircuito en su mente.

"Yo seré su padrino, y no quiero que me salga un empollón estirado como tú,"

"¿De veras valoras tan poco tus órganos reproductores? Puedo darte una descripción detallada sobre lo que les pasará…"

Mientras Sirius y Lily discutían, seguidos de cerca por un temeroso Peter, Rebecca se acercó a Remus con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Qué hay, Moony?" le dijo, caminando junto a él tras los demás. Lupin no la miró a los ojos, sino que fingió estar concentrado en la nuca de Sirius.

"Hola." Dijo simplemente. La rubia frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo has estado?" le preguntó, agitando su largo cabello ondulado, pero el licántropo seguía sin girar la vista hacia ella.

"Bien." Bueno, oficialmente, algo le pasaba al chico, que usualmente era muy atento y dulce.

"¿Estás bien, Remus?" le preguntó, usando su nombre de pila en lugar de su apodo por primera vez.

"Sí, todo está bien, Becca." Dijo, caminando más rápido para alcanzar a los demás. La Ravenclaw, desconcertada, aunque no enfurruñada, se acercó también a sus amigos, decidiendo que hablaría con el chico más tarde.

…

Lily bostezó, cerrando el pesado libro y enrollado el largo pergamino antes de dejarse caer en el sillón de la Sala Común, que estaba vacía excepto por un par de alumnos de tercero que jugaban al ajedrez en un rincón. Luego de la práctica, Bree se había quedado volando con Becca y Sam se había ido con Eli a la biblioteca a ayudarlo con sus deberes de Transformaciones. Ella había preferido quedarse en la Torre de Gryffindor; haberse levantado temprano un Sábado no la había dejado del mejor humor del mundo.

"Hola, pelirroja," El chico se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá, corriéndose el sedoso cabello oscuro de los ojos grises y quitándose los zapatos sin usar las manos, para luego depositar los pies en la mesita frente a la chimenea. "¿Qué tal?"

"Black." Lo saludó Lily, demasiado cansada como para empezar a discutir nuevamente; había estado a punto de sacarle los ojos con las uñas cuando Becca y Pettigrew los habían separado. "¿Y tu séquito de idiotas?"

"Me alegra que sepas que el líder de los Merodeadores so y yo, preciosa," dijo con tono seductor, y Lily no pudo menos que poner los ojos en blanco. "Andarán por ahí, quizás estén ayudando a Peter con algún deber. Yo necesitaba… pensar." Dijo, luego de una breve pausa. Lily casi se sintió culpable por ser borde con él; si necesitaba estar sólo era porque quizás no era tan fuerte como aparentaba, y abandonar su casa sí lo había afectado algo.

"¿Estás bien, Black?" le preguntó con dulzura. El moreno pareció sobresaltarse ante la pregunta, pero luego sonrió, agradecido.

"Estoy bien, pelirroja, no te preocupes," dijo, acomodándose en su lugar.

"Yo… me parece muy valiente lo que hiciste, defender tus ideas, irte de casa así..." dijo ella "Es admirable, de verdad."

"Gracias." Dijo Sirius.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que él agregó. "Sabes que no lo decía en serio cuando dije que lo único que debía de haberte visto James eran las piernas, ¿verdad?"

Lily sonrió y lo miró.

"Quiero decir, en realidad me caes bien, Evans," siguió. "Más allá de que tengas esa obsesión aberrante con las normas y ese carácter de los mil demonios."

Lily rió. "Tú tampoco eres tan malo, Black." El chico sonrió, satisfecho.

"Además, eres perfecta para Prongs," La pelirroja iba a protestar, pero él no se dio cuenta "Sé que puede – que podemos ser algo presumidos a veces, pero quizás tú eres lo que necesita para dejar de serlo. Siempre hemos sido los chicos de oro, es algo difícil dejarlo de un día para el otro. Es un buen tipo, y de verdad le gustas, ¿sabes?"

Por alguna razón, Lily le creyó. Siempre había dudado de lo que James verdaderamente sentía por ella, o decía sentir, pero no supo por qué, cuando Sirius lo dijo, le creyó.

"Deberías darle una oportunidad. Al menos intenta conocerlo. Y te lo digo porque de verdad creo que tú puedes hacerlo feliz. Sólo tenle paciencia."

Lily sonrió; cuando se hablaba seriamente con Sirius, podías ver la gran persona que era, y lo mucho que quería a Potter.

"Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, Sirius" dijo. El chico se levantó del sofá y sonrió.

"¿Eso quiere decir que yo puedo llamarte Lily?" preguntó. La chica chasqueó la lengua.

"¿Para qué te molestas en preguntar? Si seguirás llamándome 'pelirroja' de todas formas" dijo con las cejas alzadas y una media sonrisa.

"Oh, pero ¿te imaginas lo picado que estará Prongs cuando sepa que yo tengo permitido llamarte así?" Dijo, guiñando un ojo. Lily se echó a reír mientras el merodeador subía a su habitación; esos chicos realmente no tenían remedio.

…

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**-Hikari**: Espero que este haya sido un poco más largo que el anterior jaja! Sé que venían quedando cortos, pero es que a veces prefiero subirlos antes que tardar uan eternidad en escribir lo que resta! Pero de todas maneras, estoy intentando poco a poco hacerlos un pelín más largos. Me alegro muchísimo de que veas una mejoría! Y aprecio mucho que me lo digas, así como aprecio toda crítica y sugerencia que me has dejado desde que empecé, y que me ayudaron a mejorar. Y sí, como ya ves, a Remus le pegó ya eso de que la licantropía implica infelicidad, ahora nos queda que Becca descrubra qué es lo que le pasa! Jajaja y sí, Lily es algo frustrante a veces, es cierto xD. Espero con ansias tus críticas de éste capítulo ^^ Nos vemos, por aquí, por dA o por fb, y muy feliz navidad!

-**ArthurWeasley**: Jaja, sí, lo siento por el error, me di cuenta tarde! Jajaja, debo confesar que no había pensado en lo de Moon y Moony! Realmente no le di a Becca ese apellido a propósito, pero parece que fueran hechos tal para cual, no? Habrá que ver qué pasa en su historia, porque como sabemos quien termina con Remus es Tonks y no mi querida Becca…Jajaj y como ves, Lily sigue sin poder alejarse de James :P Espero que hayas disfrutado también la charla de Sirius y Bree que esperabas! Y sí, ya felizmente de vacaciones y disfrutando! Espero que todo ande bien por allá también! Y muy feliz navidad!

-**Jackeline**: Me alegro tanto de que te guste! Y qué bueno que te agrade Bree, espero que este capítulo, que se enfocó en parte en Sirius y ella, et haya gustado! Y ya ves lo terco que es Remus, ya veremos que pasa con eso, pero yo también creo que debería intentarlo con Becca al menos. Y ya ves que James va haciendo avances! En fin, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes este capítulo también! Feliz Navidad!

-: Muchas gracias por el review y me alegro tantísimo de que disfrutes la historia! De verdad me encanta escucharlo! Y me alegro también de encontrarme un compatriota pro acá jaja, pero sí, yo también prefiero leerlas en español neutro, que la verdad no me imagino a Lily usando palabras como 'che' o 'vos' :P De nuevo gracias, y espero que hayas disfrutado eset nuevo capítulo! Feliz navidad!


	33. Chapter 33: Secretos

**_Estoy de vuelta! Disculpen la tardanza; las vacaciones se extendieron un poco más de lo previsto y luego tarde un tiempo en terminar de escribir este capítulo. Espero no los decepcione! Y prometo otro para la semana entrante._**

"¡Excelente, Potter!" exclamó Lily dando palmaditas con las manos. James sonrió satisfecho, dando una profunda reverencia que hizo reír a la pelirroja.

Habían estado practicando toda la mañana, durante la cual el chico había fingido haber mejorado muchísimo con los hechizos no verbales, al punto de efectuarlos a la perfección, incluso tan bien como la misma Lily; aunque claro, lo que ella no sabía es que eso no era fruto de tantas horas de esfuerzo, sino que desde un principio Potter había dominado la técnica. Sin embargo, todo ese tiempo dedicado a practicar no había sido enteramente infructífero; James había logrado lo que se había propuesto cuando decidió pretender que era un inútil: preocupada por enseñarle, la pelirroja había bajado la guardia durante las horas que pasaban juntos, y sin darse cuenta, había logrado conocerlo mejor. James se había mostrado tal cual era frente a ella, sin buscar presumir de nada y también dejando de lado su arrogancia, y Lily, habiendo derribado sus defensas y teniendo lejos de su mente la idea de que debía odiar al chico y todo lo que se relacionara con él, había reído ante sus chistes, contestado distraídamente a sus preguntas, compartido sus opiniones respecto a algunos temas e incluso había bromeado con él.

James había aprendido acerca de la familia de la pelirroja y su vida muggle: acerca de su padre, su madre, la relación con su hermana y su hogar en el pequeño pueblo en que vivía; había aprendido sobre pequeños detalles, como comidas que le gustaban o su color favorito; había aprendido sobre lo que le interesaba y lo que no, y había escuchado con deleite cada una de sus carcajadas. Hubiera podido escucharla hablar durante horas sin aburrirse; era la persona más fascinante que hubiera conocido, y no le hubiera que importado que se hubiera puesto hablar sobre la roca de las paredes; estaba seguro de que hasta eso podía sonar maravilloso si salía de sus labios.

Lily, por su parte, había atisbado al verdadero James. Por la manera en que hablaba de sus padres y sus amigos, por sus chistes y comentarios, por la manera de expresar sus opiniones y por la manera de escucharla, se había dado cuenta de que en verdad James tenía un buen corazón, era divertido, inteligente y muy leal a sus seres queridos, y fiel a sus ideas. Era agradable estar con él, y lo había escuchado y respondido a sus preguntas sin pensar que estaba hablando con el niñato arrogante que conocía desde primer año.

Más tarde cada uno reflexionaría acerca de lo cómodos que se habían sentido el uno con el otro, como si siempre hubiera sido de esa manera, o como si así fuera como se suponía que debía ser. Años después, James diría que aquel fue el momento en que él supo que eran el uno para el otro; que pertenecían el uno al otro.*

"Bueno, creo que terminamos," comentó Lily, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica. "Y más te vale hacerlo así de bien mañana, porque si Hopkins nos llega a mandar más deberes, te mataré." Dijo apuntándolo con el dedo. James puso cara de niño bueno y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, mi capitán" contestó, y Lily puso los ojos en blanco, dándose media vuelta y encaminándose a la puerta. James se apresuró en llegar antes y abrirla para ella, y ella volvió a rodar los ojos, aunque la verdad es que le gustó el gesto.

"¿Esto quiere decir que a partir de mañana vuelves a hacerme el vacío?" inquirió el chico una vez que hubieron empezado a caminar hacia el Gran Salón. Lily tardó un momento en comprender a qué se refería; había estado tan a gusto con Potter esta mañana que casi ni se había dado cuenta de que era él con quien estaba. Por un segundo sus facciones se endurecieron; a fin de cuentas, hacía sólo unas semanas detestaba y desconfiaba del chico, y sólo había dejado de ignorarlo por culpa de Hopkins. Pero entonces recordó su conversación con Sirius y pensó: '¿Qué más da?'. No es que fuera a salir con Potter o algo; simplemente dejaría de ser tan borde con él; evidentemente, podían llevarse decentemente cuando se lo proponían. Esbozó una media sonrisa y dijo, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo:

"No necesariamente," Los ojos de James se iluminaron y ella se esforzó por no reír. "Mientras no te comportes como un niñato, supongo que podemos ser amigos, o algo así." El chico sonrió tímidamente, y Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Me alegro de que podamos ser amigos, o algo así, Lily" dijo él, usando las mismas palabras que la pelirroja. Aunque no era eso lo que ella había querido decir, para James aquello implícitamente significaba que podían ser algo más que amigos, aunque se aseguró de no decir nada para no arruinar todo otra vez, porque si bien había logrado lo que quería, aún estaba en un punto delicado de su 'relación' con la chica, y tenía que evitar entrar en temas que pudieran echar todo a perder.

Cuando el chico usó su nombre de pila, Lily recordó su reciente conversación con Sirius, y una sonrisita algo malvada cruzó fugazmente su rostro: no podía dejar a Sirius sin la satisfacción de picar a su amigo, ¿verdad?

"Evans, por ahora," dijo, intentando hacerlo con seriedad. James hizo un puchero, pero aceptó.

"Bien, Evans, entonces," dijo, pero añadió "Pero tú sí puedes llamarme James." Lily sonrió al decir:

"Lo tendré en cuenta, Potter."

Al doblar un recodo, inmersos en una trivial conversación, se encontraron con un extraño grupo que los hizo callar: un grupo de Slytherins de entre quinto y séptimo año estaban reunidos junto a un oscuro corredor, hablando en voz muy baja. No podían saber de qué hablaban, pero por alguna razón a Lily se le erizó el vello de la nuca, y James tuvo el reflejo instintivo de sacar la varita. Sin embargo, no fueron vistos, pero aparentemente sí escuchados, ya que el grupo se disgregó tan pronto como hubieron llegado. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja y James la miró a los ojos.

"No me gustan." Admitió ella, mirando en dirección al pasillo en que el grupo había estado reunido hace unos minutos.

"A mí tampoco. Son realmente repulsivos." Contestó James, acomodándose los anteojos. Lily asintió, pero dijo.

"Sí… aunque es más que eso…" Dejó la oración en el aire, sin terminar, pero el chico comprendió.

"Yo también lo creo." Dijo, y ella lo miró con preguntas en los ojos. James le devolvió la mirada. "Yo también creo que actualmente, la casa Slytherin se ha transformado en un centro de reclutamiento de Mortífagos"

"¡Yo nunca-!" Empezó a decir, pero James la interrumpió:

"Vamos, Evans, ¿vas a decirme que no crees que muchos de ellos no esconden ya una marca tenebrosa bajo la túnica?"

"¿Así que tú también lo crees?" susurró ella, con una emoción extraña en la voz que James no reconoció.

"Sí. Pero si ellos pueden tomar parte en esta guerra, nosotros también podemos." Contestó él.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Se detuvo por un momento al preguntarlo.

"Nada, olvídalo," dijo él, quitándole la importancia con un gesto de la mano y comenzando a caminar nuevamente, pasando a hablar del almuerzo.

Mientras caminaban hablando de lo hambrientos que estaban, un niño de primer año de cabello muy rubio pasó corriendo, y ellos tuvieron que moverse un poco para evitar chocar con él. Lily, siempre en su rol de prefecta, se volteó para recordarle autoritariamente que no corriera en los pasillos, pero en ese momento se oyó un llanto y la pelirroja se detuvo.

"Pobrecillo, ¿crees que esté bien?" preguntó a James, mirando con preocupación en dirección a donde el chico había desaparecido. James estaba por responder, pero justo en ese momento pasaron corriendo un niño y una niña, también de primer año, y Potter los llamó:

"¡Ey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Chico..!" Los dos niños se detuvieron junto a ellos; el chico mirando al suelo con timidez y la niña de cabello oscuro mirando a Lily a los ojos, como desafiándola a castigarla. "¿Buscan a su amigo?" preguntó James, y la chica pareció desconcertada al no recibir la reprimenda.

"Sí," contestó, repentinamente tímida, y los ojos grandes y preocupados de la pelirroja se clavaron en ella.

"¿Está bien? ¿Necesita ir a la enfermería o algo? ¿Necesitan ayuda?" preguntó con dulzura, y la niña negó con la cabeza.

"No, han sido las noticias," dijo el chico, con los ojos aún clavados en el suelo. Él también parecía al borde de las lágrimas. James y Lily se miraron, y supieron que algo andaba mal antes de que el chico continuara hablando: el mundo mágico estaba inmerso en el terror y la guerra, y aunque en Hogwarts estuvieran casi aislados de todo eso, ya no era posible seguir ignorándolo. Todos los días, los alumnos recibían noticias de un pariente herido, torturado o muerto a manos de los llamados Mortífagos, y algunos alumnos incluso habían comenzado a abandonar el colegio, ya que sus aterrados padres preferían tenerlos cerca.

"Es su madre," contestó la niña, porque el chico parecía incapaz de seguir hablando. "Ha sido atacada… por un hombre lobo." Tanto Lily como James dieron un respingo, ambos pensando en el único licántropo al que conocían, pensando en lo que una noticia como ésa podía hacerle. "Está viva, pero…" miró de reojo a su amigo, que seguía mirando al suelo. "Pero no se sabe si… Está muy herida, y aunque viviera, la han mordido…"

El silencio invadió el pasillo, y Lily, sin darse cuenta, tomó la mano de James, pero la soltó en cuanto sintió el calor de sus dedos cerrarse sobre los suyos.

"Era mi tía." Susurró el niño, y a Lily le dieron ganas de llorar.

Una vez que los dos niños se hubieron ido, corriendo tras su amigo, Lily y James continuaron caminando hacia el Gran Salón en silencio. Una vez en la puerta, Potter la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad para que se detuviera y Lily lo miró a los ojos, pero el desvió la mirada.

"¿Podrías… no mencionar nada de esto?" pidió, y la chica lo miró desconcertada. "Al menos por ahora." James parecía algo incómodo, como si estuviera deseando que no le hiciera preguntas, y entonces ella lo comprendió: no quería que Remus lo supiera, al menos no todavía.

Potter pareció sorprenderse cuando ella asintió en conformidad, entrando al comedor antes que él.

"¿Cómo les fue hoy?" preguntó Remus una vez que se hubieron sentado junto a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Bien," contestó Lily con una sonrisa. "Ya le ha pillado la técnica." Cuando la pelirroja desvió la mirada, Lupin le echó una mirada de reproche a James, quien sonrió ampliamente, para luego pasar a comentar con Sam y Bree las nuevas estrategias que había pensado para el equipo. Luego de un rato de conversación, Sirius guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja cuando nadie lo miraba, y dijo con despreocupación:

"¿Me pasarías la sal, Lily?" James levantó la cabeza de golpe y miró a la aludida, quien lo ignoró, pasándole la sal al moreno y diciendo, como quien no quiere la cosa:

"Aquí tienes, Sirius." Todos tuvieron que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no reír ante la cara de extremo ultraje que puso James, que sin embargo se tragó sus palabras y no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto, y nadie tuvo demasiado tiempo de fastidiarlo al respecto, ya que justo entonces llegaron Moon y Rivers se acercaron con un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ y se sentaron con ellos, uno a cada lado de la pelirroja.

"¿Han oído del ataque?" preguntó Eli, lanzándole el periódico a Sam, que lo atrapó al vuelo. James y Lily se miraron, y Sirius levantó la vista interesado. Remus, por su parte, mantuvo la vista fija en el plato, procurando no mirar a Becca, quien lo notó, y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Bree asomándose para intentar leer la noticia.

"Ha habido un ataque de Mortífagos en Londres, en un barrio mágico" contestó Eli

"Pero ha habido algo más que maleficios y muertes," agregó Becca

"Hombres lobo." Murmuró Sam, con los ojos fijos en el periódico. Sirius, James y Peter se miraron, y Remus se puso blanco como el papel, mirando fijamente su comida. Parecía a punto de vomitar, y aquello no le pasó desapercibido a la rubia.

"Greyback y los suyos," dijo Eli, y a Remus lo recorrió un escalofrío "Los han reclutado"

"¿Greyback?" inquirió Bree.

"Es un conocido hombre lobo; detesta a los magos y brujas y cree que su deber es infectar a cuantos sean posibles. Ataca a los niños, porque cree que si se los cría lejos de sus padres, aprenderán a odiar a los magos tanto como él," contestó Eli "Él no es como los demás hombres lobo," Todos escuchaban atentamente, excepto Remus, que parecía querer estar en cualquier otra parte excepto allí. "Los hombres lobo no tienen control de sí mismos cuando se transforman, no es su culpa lo que puedan llegar a hacer, pero él no es así. Él lo planea todo, a quién atacará cuando se transforma."

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" preguntó Sam en un susurro

"Greyback mordió a mi padre cuando yo era un niño," contestó Eli, e incluso Remus levantó la vista entonces. "Iba a por mí, pero él se interpuso en su camino." Todos lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos: nadie, ni siquiera Becca, que lo conocía desde hace años, había oído nunca aquella historia, sólo sabían que el padre del Ravenclaw había muerto cuando él aún era muy pequeño. "Luego murió. Fue asesinado." Hizo una pausa. "Por magos; aurors"

Entonces Eli levantó la vista y miró a Remus a los ojos, y el licántropo supo que Rivers lo sabía.

El Ravenclaw se levantó y abandonó el Gran Salón en silencio, y sus amigas supieron que no querría que lo buscaran. Sam hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Rebecca la detuvo. Sirius, James y Peter se miraron, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, como si hubieran sido intrusos en la confesión de ese secreto que ni siquiera las mejores amigas del Ravenclaw conocían; pero Remus supo que el chico lo había hecho por él, por lo que cuando sus amigos se levantaron, murmurando que irían a la Sala Común, el licántropo mencionó que pasaría por la enfermería primero, abandonando el lugar antes que los demás.

Al salir por la puerta, a su izquierda, encontró a Eli apoyado contra la pared, esperándolo. Al verlo, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, y Remus lo siguió sin decir palabra, entrando tras él en un aula vacía y cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Se paró frente a él y lo miró fijamente, ambos en silencio.

Observó con curiosidad al chico que podría haber tenido su mismo destino; o al destino que él mismo hubiera podido tener si su propio padre hubiera llegado a tiempo. ¿Hubiera preferido eso? No lo sabía. Remus se preguntó si el Ravenclaw pensaba en eso mismo cada vez que lo observaba. Un chico sano que había visto a su padre sacrificarse, sufrir, y morir por él, que debía cargar con la culpa para siempre; y un chico condenado, destinado a ser repudiado por la sociedad, que veía sufrir a sus padres día a día por la culpa y el dolor de la condición de su hijo. ¿Cuál hubiera elegido cada uno, de tener la posibilidad de hacerlo? No tenía sentido preguntárselo.

Aquél risueño Ravenclaw tenía un pasado y una carga que había decidido compartir con él, y creía entender por qué. Quería que Remus fuera consciente de que había alguien que lo comprendía; de que él conocía por lo que un hombre lobo debía pasar, y de que lo apoyaba. Probablemente había sabido de su condición desde un principio, pero había decidido decírselo ahora a causa de los ataques.

"Lo sabes." Dijo Remus, rompiendo el silencio. Eli asintió, sin decir nada por unos minutos, para luego murmurar:

"Lo sé."

"¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó Lupin, acercándose un paso, y jugueteando nervioso con el borde de su túnica.

"Hace un tiempo que lo sospecho, pero lo he confirmado el año pasado, cuando comencé a conocerte mejor," contestó él "Pero no tienes que preocuparte, no se lo he dicho a nadie." El chico suspiró aliviado, aunque por lo que había revelado hoy Eli, Remus había supuesto que había guardado su secreto. "Pero creo que Lily lo sabe."

Eso pareció tomarlo por sorpresa.

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó. Eli se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo estar seguro de que lo sepa, pero te conoce bastante. Yo creo que lo sabe hace unos meses, ya que intenta encubrirte cada vez que desapareces y alguien se pregunta donde estarás"

Remus se quedó mudo; si bien sabía que Lily era bondadosa y comprensiva, nunca se le ocurrió que haría algo así por él, y menos aún que seguiría siendo su amiga al conocer su secreto, pero al parecer no le importaba. No le importaba que él fuera un monstruo.

Eli pareció leerle la mente.

"A Becca tampoco le importaría." Dijo, y Lupin volvió a sobresaltarse, pero no dijo nada, y Eli no insistió.

"Sólo me pareció que debías saberlo, por si necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar además de tus amigos…" dijo. "En caso de que quisieras hablar con alguien que hubiera vivido algo parecido. Sé cómo te sientes cuando escuchas de ataques como ése, pero no puedes cargar semejante responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, Remus. No puedes sentirte culpable por lo que hacen otros que tienen el mismo… problema que tú. Lo que hacen otros hombres lobo no define lo que eres o deberías ser."

"Gracias." No dijo nada más, pero Eli entendió que Lupin estaba enormemente agradecido por sus palabras.

Se quedaron allí sin decir nada unos minutos, hasta que Eli levantó la vista y Remus vio pesar en sus ojos claros.

"Dime… ¿de verdad… es de verdad tan doloroso transformarse?" Le costó preguntarlo, y Remus se preguntó si el chico tendría en su memoria los gritos de su padre durante alguna transformación; quizás la única, si los Aurors lo habían matado poco después de que hubiera sido mordido. Supuso que no; era muy pequeño para recordar algo así; lo que sí era probable es que, al crecer, hubiera buscado todo lo posible sobre los hombres lobo, atormentándose con lo que le había ocurrido a su padre. Hubiera querido mentirle, pero no pudo hacerlo, no después de la sinceridad del chico.

"Sí." Dijo, y se forzó a continuar. "Es muy doloroso." Eli asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias." Dijo, y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. "Lo siento mucho, de verdad."

"Yo también lo siento." Dijo Remus. Lo sentía por Eli, su padre, y también por él mismo.

…

Sirius la observó volar y sonrió. Se alegraba de haberla obligado a hacer aquella prueba; realmente se la veía feliz cuando estaba en el aire, con el ensortijado cabello al viento, la diminuta nariz algo roja y la sonrisa imborrable. Sus risas llenaban el aire, y sus enormes ojos azul oscuro brillaban divertidos. La observó durante horas, aunque no le parecieron suficientes.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba a sí mismo haciendo aquello; mirándola con atención, memorizando los hoyuelos que le salían al sonreír o las arruguitas que se le formaban al fruncir el ceño o la nariz; contando sus pestañas y pensando en su piel, su boca y sus rizos. Lo más extraño fue notar que siempre lo había hecho, pero que sólo ahora se daba cuenta, permanentemente consciente de lo que James le había dicho.

¿Podía ser eso cierto? ¿Él, Sirius Black, el autodenominado 'rey de las nenas', estaba enamorado? Por mucho que le diera vueltas, no encontraba otra respuesta. ¿Por qué razón sino fuera ésa pensaría en Bree todos los días, extrañando su voz y sus ojos, la calidez de sus abrazos y su sonrisa? ¿Por qué se preocuparía por ella y la celaría? ¿Por qué añoraría su compañía y sus palabras cuando no estaba a su lado? ¿Y por qué se preguntaría por el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos si no fuera porque la quería? La quería, y como algo más que una amiga.

Cuando estaba con ella, Sirius no sólo era feliz, sino que era una mejor persona. La quería, y la necesitaba; sólo ahora lo había comprendido.

Y si lo que James decía era verdad, entonces ella también lo quería a él de esa manera. Pero, ¿él le convenía a Bree? Muchos alegarían que no, que se aburriría de ella como se aburría de las demás, pero Sirius sabía que eso no pasaría; ella no era como las demás. Sin embargo, sí era cierto que Bree podría terminar con el corazón roto, porque como ella le había dicho una vez, Sirius era un espíritu libre, a quien le costaba permanecer atado a algo. Él sabía que de estar con Bree, no se sentiría atado a ella pero, ¿podría darle todo lo que ella necesitaba y merecía? Probablemente no. Y aunque realmente lo amara, eso no sería justo para ella.

Además, lo cierto era que las perspectivas que Sirius tenía para su vida no eran de lo más atrayentes, y la verdad es que siempre se había visto a sí mismo solo, sin pareja ni familia. Ahora que vivía con James, su principal objetivo era conseguir un apartamento en algún lugar de Londres para vivir, y lo cierto es que no sabía qué haría de su vida después del colegio. Su idea era unirse a la guerra en contra de Voldemort, fuera como fuese, y eso dejaba poco lugar para una feliz vida sentimental.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue roto cuando, al terminar el entrenamiento, Bree pasó volando cerca de él, despeinándolo intencionalmente, para luego darse vuelta y sacarle la lengua mientras bajaba hacia los vestuarios. Sirius le sopló un beso de la manera más cursi que pudo y le gritó que la vería luego.

No, definitivamente él no era el candidato ideal pero ¿y si eso no importaba?

…

Sam fue la última en abandonar los vestuarios, con la preocupación visible en el rostro. Se desató el cabello mientras caminaba por los terrenos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, encaminándose decidida al puente cubierto del castillo, donde sabía que él estaría.

En ningún momento se había sentido enfadada, traicionada ni herida por la decisión de Eli de no haberle contado antes lo que hoy había revelado; lo entendía y respetaba, e incluso creía que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo de encontrarse en su situación. Si bien creía que la honestidad era siempre lo mejor, también estaba convencida de que cada uno tiene sus tiempos para contar cosas como aquella, y que pueden elegir hacerlo o no.

De todas formas, se alegraba de que el Ravenclaw se los hubiera confiado; se sentía más cerca de él ahora. Pero estaba preocupada; si se los había dicho, era porque todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico había despertado esos recuerdos, y Sam no sabía cuánto daño podían llegar a hacerle. Eli no era un chico vengativo; no creía que fuera a querer vengarse de Greyback ni mucho menos, por lo cual eso no era una preocupación (como sí lo hubiera sido si la afectada hubiera sido Sam misma), pero la chica temía que su amigo se dejara aplastar por la culpa, una culpa que ni siquiera era suya.

Cuando llegó al puente, lo vio allí, apoyado sobre la barandilla, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje. No hizo ruido al acercarse, pero el giró la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa triste. La brisa revolvió los cabellos claros del chico y desordenó la larga melena negra de Samantha, que clavó sus ojos color chocolate en los dos faros celestes del Ravenclaw.

"Tu perfume," dijo el chico, contestando a la pregunta que la chica no había formulado. "La brisa me inundó la nariz con él. Me encanta." Comentó. Sam se sonrojó y se corrió el flequillo de los ojos, acercándose y apoyándose en la barandilla junto a Eli, pero mirando al paisaje en lugar de a él. El chico, en cambio, observó fijamente su perfil.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó ella. Eli volvió a mirar al paisaje antes de contestar con sinceridad, como siempre:

"No estoy seguro. Quizás no del todo," se dio media vuelta y recostó la espalda contra la madera de la barandilla, y Sam se giró solo un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara. "Sé que vas a decirme que no es mi culpa, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si no hubiera sido mejor que las cosas ocurrieran de otra manera, ¿sabes? Que hubiera sido mejor que Greyback me hubiera mordido a mí y no a mi padre. Todo hubiera sido diferente.

"No puedes saber cómo hubieran sido las cosas, y no tiene sentido preguntárselo, Eli. Lo único que logras es hacerte daño. Deberías pensar en lo que tu padre hubiera querido." Dijo Sam con suavidad.

"No sé lo que hubiera querido," dijo Eli con pesar. "No tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo; me la quitaron"

"Pues yo sí sé lo que hubiera querido. Te salvó, ¿no es así? Puso tu vida antes que la suya, y no lo hizo para que la vivieras culpándote. Te quería, y odiaría que fueras infeliz por lo que hizo." Dijo la chica, tomándolo de la mano.

"Lo sé, es sólo que-" susurró Eli con un nudo en la garganta. "No puedo evitar hacerlo. Me culpo mi, a Greyback, a los Aurors…"

En un inusual gesto para ella, Sam se acercó más y lo abrazó con fuerza, y Eli la recibió estrechándola entre sus brazos y hundiendo su rostro en su cabello. Ella era altísima, pero él lo era aún más, y parecía que aquel abrazo estuviera hecho a su medida. Luego de unos minutos, Sam levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos, y Eli recostó la frente sobre la de la Gryffindor, cerrando los ojos. La chica se inclinó un poco y lo besó en la mejilla, y sintió el sabor de las lágrimas saladas sobre sus labios. Él la beso en la nariz y ella sonrió un poco, y Eli la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, tanto que Sam podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. El chico sintió las palabras subir por su garganta y resbalar por su lengua hasta sus labios, pero murieron allí, y el '_te amo'_ nunca llegó a oídos de Samantha, porque una lechuza negra y escandalosa interrumpió aquel momento íntimo.

"¡Deja de chillar, Cobain!" exclamó Sam, molesta, separándose de Eli y arrancando la carta de las garras de su lechuza, que siempre parecía estar alterada. Eli rió entre dientes y observó a Sam abrir la carta, que resopló al animal.

"Ni que fuera tan urgente,· gruñó, para luego mirar a Eli "Es Jonah, que me cuenta de lo fabuloso que es el set de mantenimiento de la escoba que le has enviado para su cumpleaños."

El hermano pequeño de Sam, que comenzaría el año entrante su primero en Hogwarts, disfrutaba tanto del Quidditch como su hermana mayor, y se llevaba de maravillas con Eli.

"Del juego de ajedrez que yo le he enviado, ni palabra," dijo, entre ofendida y divertida.

"Cómo que no, ahí te lo agradece, en la posdata." Dijo el chico, asomándose para ver la carta.

"Sí, lo que sea; ya le contestaré luego. Ehh, ¿en qué estábamos?" Ambos se sonrojaron al recordar 'en que estaban', y antes de que Eli abriera la boca para responder, alguien los llamó:

"¡Eh! ¿Han oído los resultados del último partido Irlanda-Etiopía?" Al voltearse se encontraron con uno de los fornidos bateadores de Ravenclaw, que se llevaba muy bien con Eli y Sam y muchas veces los buscaba para discutir sobre algún partido. Ambos se unieron a él en una animada conversación, olvidando aquel intenso momento en que ambos habían logrado dejar de lado, por fin, su timidez.

Si Becca hubiera sido testigo de aquel momento, probablemente hubiera desplumado a Cobain y luego las hubiera utilizado para cubrir a Collins con brea y plumas por interrumpir aquel abrazo, pero por suerte para los implicados, nada de aquello llegó a oídos de la rubia.

…

Tal y como lo habían planeado, la demostración de James y Lily aquel Lunes fue brillante, y dejó al profesor Hopkins muy satisfecho con sus métodos de enseñanza, aunque lo cierto era que nada tenían que ver con la 'mejora' de Potter, pero de todas formas, terminó anunciando que continuarían con las mismas parejas a lo largo de todo el año, dado que estas parecían estar funcionando.

Cualquiera hubiera creído que Lily protestaría ante el anuncio, y quizás, semanas atrás, lo hubiera hecho, pero la pelirroja no se quejó ni dio muestras de incomodidad al respecto, lo cual dejó a James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a pesar de que seguía picado por el hecho de que Sirius y Lily se llamaran por su nombre de pila, cosa que su amigo no había dejado de recordarle en todo el día, procurando llamar a la pelirroja cada vez que pudiera.

La clase se pasó rápidamente, y Lily y sus amigos se encontraron conversando animadamente con los merodeadores cuando sonó la campana, excepto por Becca, que parecía más hosca que de costumbre. Cuando habían partido a sus próximas clases, la pelirroja notó que no llevaba su mochila, y regresó a buscarla con prisas, para no llegar tarde a su clase de Aritmancia. Al salir del aula, con su mochila ya en el hombro, se sobresaltó al encontrarse a James esperando justo al lado de la puerta.

"Pensé en acompañarte a clase," dijo el chico, revolviéndose el cabello algo avergonzado, aparentemente incapaz de encontrar alguna excusa que valiera. Lily sonrió y lo dejó pasar.

"Gracias." Charlaron sobre trivialidades, y recién entonces la pelirroja notó el extraño interés que parecía tener el moreno por su vida y lo que le gustaba. Llegó a arrepentirse por haber contestado algunas de sus preguntas, pero la personalidad de James la llevaba a hablar y confiar en él, aún cuando fuera lo último que querría hacer. Pensar en ello la hacía sorprenderse de cuánto había cambiado su actitud en unas pocas semanas; de un aborrecimiento rayano en el odio a algo bastante parecido a una amistad. Pero ahora entendía que el… incidente del año pasado no definía la personalidad de Potter. Sí, pensar en aquello seguía provocándole una punzada de rabia y desilusión, pero tenía que reconocer que el chico había demostrado ser diferente. Además, Severus también la había herido, y mucho, y ella siempre lo había excusado, al menos hasta aquel momento.

Como si pensar en él lo hubiera llamado, justo cuando estaban por llegar al aula de Aritmancia, casi se dan de bruces con un flacucho muchacho de grasoso cabello oscuro, que los fulminó con la mirada en cuanto los reconoció. James creyó distinguir algo de sorpresa y dolor en sus fríos ojos negros, pero no le dio la mayor importancia, y apretó la varita, sacándola de su bolsillo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, vio como la pelirroja pasaba frente al Slytherin sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada. James le echó al chico una última mirada de odio, que él devolvió, y luego siguió a la Gryffindor.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, James murmuró:

"Estúpida serpiente repugnante" Lily lo miró de mal modo.

"¿Por qué lo insultas?" Preguntó, malhumorada.

"¿¡Es que todavía lo defiendes!?" exclamó James con sorpresa, y el ceño de la pelirroja se acentuó

"¡No lo defiendo!" Dijo, deteniéndose

"¡Bien!" James parecía enfadado y Lily no se explicaba por qué "Porque es un maldito mortífago amante de las artes oscuras.

"¡Cállate Potter, no sabes nada!" Le recriminó Lily, levantando el tono, molesta por la manera en que James le hablaba

"¿Qué, te molesta que diga la verdad acerca de tu amigo? ¡Porque eso es lo que es! Tú misma has dicho que crees que muchos Slytherin ya se han unido a Voldemort, deja de engañarte a ti misma, Evans, y deja de ver lo que quieres ver. Está bien que veas lo mejor de las personas, es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti, pero Snape no es quien tú quieres creer." James se enfadaba a medida que hablaba, y sus palabras irritaban sobremanera a la pelirroja; y quizás, en parte, porque tenía razón.

"¡Y qué sabes tú de Snape!" contestó, ya gritando

"¡Eres tú quien debería saberlo mejor que yo!" replicó el chico, gritando también "¡Ha dicho… te ha llamado- te ha insultado de la peor manera, frente a todo Hogwarts! ¡Y de paso, declaró frente a todos cuáles es su opinión respecto a lo que dice Voldemort! ¿Y aún lo defiendes?

"¡Y qué sabes tú de lo que le ha tocado vivir! ¿Crees que ha tenido una vida fácil? ¡Y por si fuera poco ustedes iban torturándolo por toda la escuela!" no pudo evitar echarle en cara aquello "No es su culpa que- Su familia-"

"¿Una vida difícil?" preguntó James con una ironía muy hiriente "No sabré nada de la vida de Snape, pero recuerda que Sirius es mi mejor amigo. ¡Él también ha tenido una vida difícil y se ha criado en un hogar de lunáticos, pero sin embargo, él no se ha transformado en uno! Fue _su_ decisión, y también Snape ha decidido."

Aquello fue lo que más dolió, porque fue lo que más cierto era. Lily no replicó, pero James estaba tan enojado que continuó hablando.

"Apostaría lo que fuera porque ya tiene la marca tenebrosa quemándole el brazo, y si no es así, pronto la tendrá. Así que que tu amigo-"

"¡No es mi amigo!" gritó la pelirroja

"¡Bien!"

"Y de todas formas, ¿a ti que más te da si me las paso pintándome las uñas con Snape o jugando a la casita con Avery? ¡Problema mio!" replicó, subiendo el tono a medida que hablaba.

"¡Me importa porque me preocupo por ti, a ver si te das cuenta!" Gritó, y dejó a Lily muda por la sorpresa. Muda, pero enfadada, la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, y el moreno la miró con el ceño muy fruncido, enfadado también. Se miraron por unos segundos y luego se dieron la espalda, encaminándose en direcciones opuestas.

…

*(Aquí me gustaría que en realidad fuera la frase en inglés: "They belonged together", que representa mejor lo que yo quiero decir; no que pertenecen el uno al otro (belonged to each other), ni que están hechos el uno para el otro (made for each other), ni que están destinados a estar juntos (meant to be), es algo que no tiene traducción exacta al español y expresa una idea muy linda. De ahí el título, You belong with me)

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**-Dani Salvatore cullen: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Y sí, ésta Lily tiene que aflojar un poco y dejarse llevar! Espero este capítulo te guste también, y muchas gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo

-: Hola! Feliz Navidad super atrasada para vos también jaja. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la explicación del mapa; la verdad es que me interesa agregar esos detalles, porque me gusta una historia que explique y se enfoque en todo, y no sòlo en el romance… Jajaj, y sí, fue un buen capítulo para Sirius, como para darnos cuenta de que cuando quiere puede madurar. Ah! Y perdón por eos, sí salía tu nombre de usuario, pero no sé por qué, cuando pasé el texto a fanfiction, accidentalmente seleccioné y borré tu nombre de usuario. En fin, muchísimas gracias por comentarme! Lo aprecio muchísimo.

**-Hikari**: Wiii me alegro de que te haya gustadooo! De verdad me pone muy contenta :3 No te preocupes porque el review sea corto, y tampoco te obligues a comentar si no podés, de verdad que no hay problema, ya mucho tengo que agradecer todos tus reviews, críticas y consejos! Y muy feliz de que te hayagustado, ahora aquí estoy de vuelta de las vacaciones, espero que este capítulo te gsute también! Y me alegro de estar de vuelta :D De nuevo gracias!

-**Paola**: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado :D Gracias!

-**FandhpyYugi**: Jajaja, si algo hay que concederle a James, es que es perseverante! Qué bueno que te guste, y muchas gracias por el review! Espero no decepcioanrte con este nuevo capítulo

-**Lalala**: Me alegro taaaanto de que te gsute! Yo también quiero que estén juntos ya, y eso que yo sé cuando va a pasar, pero es que me pongo ansiosa. Jajaj sí, James es adorable, sólo nos queda que Lily se termine de dar cuenta! Y me alegro de que te guste lo del mapa, siempre me preocupa que aburra, pero me gusta incluirlo en el fic. Y si conocemos bien a Becca, me parece que podemos afirmar que no se va a rendir fácil! Jajaj y me alegra que te guste Sirius, la verdad es que lo adoro! Muchísimas gracias por el review, lo apreico montones, yespero leerte pronto! AH y MIL perdones por no ponerte respuesta en el capçítulo anterior! Es que no me llegó notificación de tu comentario y no lo vi! De verdad, mil disculpas, y muchísimas gracias por ese review también!

-**Siriusila9**: Qué bueno que te gustó y estés disfrutando los avances de Sirius/Bree y James/Lily. Un poco tarde, pero acá sigue la historia! Muchas gracias por el review, lo aprecio mucho!

-**Justfiore:** Gracias! Espero este te guste también J

-**Lorena Lupin-mistral**: Wow, gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto como para leerla toda en tan poco tiempo! La verdad es que estuve por dejar de escribirla en su momento, pero al final unos pocos lectores me alentaron a continuarla. Ya te agregué a mi watch de dArt! Soy bluebran, igual que por acá :P Qué bueno que te guste cómo actúa Sirius, y el hecho de que dibuje! Yo tampoco lo había leído nunca, pero siempre me imaginé que Sirius tenía esa faceta creativa. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, lo aprecio mucho de verdad y siempre me alegro de tener nuevos lectores, en especial si me dejan reviews :D Así que gracias!

**Bet-hanna**: Me alegro muuucho de que te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado el protagonismod e Sirius :P Y también de que te esté gustando como va encaminada la relación entre Lily y James. Un poco tarde pero estoy de vuelta, espero te guste este también! Muchas, muchas gracias por el review, lo valoro mucho! (Pd: ya mismo te estoy contestando el pm)


	34. Chapter 34: De besos y Firewhiskey

**_Voy a tener que hacer una excepción: como en inglés prácticamente no tengo reviewers, he decidido que sólo por esta vez, actualizaría la versión en español primero, y recién mañana, cuando termine de traducir todo esto, actualizaré la versión en inglés. Espero qeu sea la decisión adecuada..._**

_**Bueno; voy a tener que dejar de hacer promesas... se me pasó otra semana sin actualizar. Sé que es horrible cuando un fic que se está leyendo no actualiza tan seguido, pero la verdad es que cuesta llevar un longfic, y si a eso se le suman los bloqueos literarios y otras cosas (prometí no culpar a Hikari por obsesionarme con Divergente, de V. Roth). En fin, espero que al menos este capítulo valga la espera, intenté hacerlo algo más largo**_

_**(Un pequeño detalle, me tome la libertad de modificar el orden de los partidos de Quidditch: Gryffindor-Ravenclaw es uno de los primeros, cuando en los libros es el último de la temporada, pero me qeudaba cómodo por motivos de la trama, y no es un cambio tan grande, especialmente considerando que es imposible saber si siempre los partidos estuvieron organizados para esas fechas)**_

No fue una sorpresa para nadie que durante la siguiente semana, Lily hiciera todo lo posible por evitar a James, ignorándolo y frunciendo el ceño cada vez que se veían obligados a estar juntos; después de todo, la pelirroja siempre había proclamado su supuesto odio por el moreno, y todos habían considerado los últimos días de palabras amables y sonrisas como una 'tregua'. Pero lo que sí fue una sorpresa fue que Potter estaba igual de enfadado con ella, si no más, y ni siquiera había querido decirles a sus amigos la razón de la pelea; simplemente se limitaba a cruzarse de brazos y apretar los labios cada vez que Lily hacía acto de presencia, lo cual complicaba un poco la relación entre los dos grupos, especialmente si se consideraba que Remus intentaba desaparecer cada vez que atisbaba una cabellera rubia. Era una suerte que Sirius, Eli, Sam y Bree estuvieran en buenos términos con todo el mundo y levantaran el ánimo con su buen humor – bueno, quizás la última parte no se aplicaba a Sam, pero incluso siendo gruñona estaba más conversadora que Lily o James últimamente.

Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa de todas llegó casi dos semanas después, cuando antes de la clase de Defensa, Lily dejó caer una pila de libros en el pupitre junto a James para llamar su atención. El chico levantó la vista y por un momento abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente a una de enfado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca apretada.

"Escucha," dijo Lily, y parecía que le estuvieran arrancando las palabras de la boca con muchísimo esfuerzo. "Lo siento."

Bueno, eso James no se lo esperaba.

La pelirroja ignoró la expresión sorprendida del chico y cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, incómoda.

"Siento haber sido borde contigo, y siendo haberte gritado," Potter parecía a punto de interrumpirla, pero la mirada que le echó la chica lo hizo desistir. "No fue justo y no debería haberlo hecho. Sobre todo porque tenías razón." Si bien le costó decirlo, fue evidente que se quitó un peso de encima al hacerlo, suspirando aliviada una vez que terminó de hablar, y dejándose caer al lado del chico sin mirarlo.

James sonrió un poco, observando su perfil.

"Yo también lo siento," dijo, y Lily giró la cabeza para mirarlo. "Es sólo que… simplemente verlo me revuelve las entrañas, y el hecho de que tú lo defendieras… Me descontrolé. No debería haberlo hecho. Incluso aunque fuera cierto, no conozco tu historia con Snape y yo... Debería haber tenido algo más de tacto. Lo siento."

Bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado y se miró las manos, pero como ella no dijo nada, volvió a levantar la vista y se encontró con sus dos enormes ojos verdes. Lily sonrió un poquito, con timidez, y James le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Vaya, si al final Lily la prefecta ha sido capaz de tragarse su orgullo, ¿eh?" En otra ocasión, se hubiera enfadado, pero supo que bromeaba, por lo que rió, golpeándolo en el hombro con el puño

"Oh, cállate, Potter"

"Vamos, que sabes que eres mi prefecta favorita," dijo él, sonriendo "Al menos ahora yo sé que no crees que sea tan malo."

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y no contestó, mirando hacia el frente, ya que el profesor acababa de entrar al aula.

Lo cierto es que si bien Lily había estado muy enfadada con Potter durante aquellas dos semanas, también sabía que en parte, la discusión había sido culpa suya, y eso le molestaba. ¡Ni siquiera podía odiarlo en paz, ahora! Pero en el fondo sabía que ni siquiera quería odiarlo. La verdad era que lo extrañaba un poco, y el hecho de que el chico se hubiera enfadado con ella no la hacía sentir para nada bien. Además, nada de lo que había dicho había sido mentira. Sí, lo había dicho con demasiada dureza, y con demasiado odio hacia Snape, pero había tenido razón. Lily y Severus habían sido amigos. Severus se había acercado al peor tipo de gente con el que podría haberse relacionado. Severus había insultado a Lily, dejando en claro qué pensaba de Voldemort. Severus había elegido, y Lily no podía culpar a James por haberlo dicho.

Estaba aliviada ahora que se había disculpado con James y, para ser sinceros, también estaba algo contenta de poder volver a hablar con él con normalidad. Si bien se mentía a sí misma diciéndose que se alegraba de que todo volviera a la normalidad entre sus amigas y los merodeadores, en el fondo sabía que se alegraba de que ella y Potter estuvieran en buenos términos ahora. Si hasta quizás podría dejarlo llamarla Lily…

No conversaron demasiado durante la clase, pero rieron bastante, y la charla se sintió completamente natural. Cuando salieron, cada uno dirigiéndose a una clase diferente, James esperó a que sus amigos se alejaran un poco para decirle, mirándola a los ojos:

"Me alegra que seamos amigos de nuevo, Lily. Te he extrañado." Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La pelirroja se quedó parada allí unos minutos, aunque le pareció una eternidad. No sabía si estaba más sorprendida por lo que le había dicho, por el beso, o por el hecho de que no la hubiera invitado a salir, como siempre hacía.

¿Podía ser que James Potter hubiera madurado ya?

…

Rebecca bajó los escalones de piedra con el ceño algo fruncido, quitándose el abundante cabello de la cara con una mano cuando el viento se lo desordenó. Caminó por los terrenos, pensativa, y la brisa helada le hizo lagrimear los ojos. Se subió la bufanda hasta la nariz y siguió caminando sin rumbo; no solía gustarle pasar demasiado tiempo sola, pero estas últimas semanas había estado más introvertida. En un principio, se había debido al rechazo de Remus, no porque la rechazara en sí; Rebecca no era una chica para nada insegura, y un rechazo, por poco usual que fuera, no hacía mella en su autoestima, y si bien el Gryffindor le gustaba mucho más que otros chicos con los que había salido, no le habría dolido que no estuviera interesado en ella. Lo que le había dolido había sido su repentino cambio de actitud; de un día para el otro, había dejado de reír y flirtear con ella a pasar de ella por completo, tratándola con indiferencia cuando se veían obligados a interactuar.

De todas formas, no había tenido demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por ello o averiguar qué le ocurría, porque luego Eli les había soltado aquella bomba. Lo cierto es que la rubia se había sentido herida, y quizás un poquito traicionada porque no se lo hubiera contado antes. Durante años había guardado ese secreto tan importante, ¿es que no confiaba en ella lo suficiente? Eli había intentado explicárselo aquel día, más tarde en la Sala Común, pero Becca había sonreído como siempre y le había dicho que no había nada que explicar, que lo entendía; y no habían vuelto a hablar al respecto, aunque se habían distanciado algo en estas semanas. Bueno, la verdad es que no lo entendía, al menos no en aquel momento. Pensaba en lo que ella misma hubiera hecho, y estaba segura de que se lo hubiera contado en algún punto de esos casi diez años de amistad. Sólo ahora se le había ocurrido pensar que eso es lo que _ella_ hubiera hecho, pero que la personalidad de Eli era muy diferente.

No había sido del todo justa con él, sintiéndose traicionada por algo como aquello… No tenía razón para hacerlo; Eli siempre había sido un amigo muy leal, siempre para ella cuando lo necesitaba. Ella había estado para él también… excepto esta vez, tal vez cuando más la necesitaba. Si no se lo había contado antes, era porque no estaba listo para hacerlo. Debería haberlo entendido… Necesitaba hablar con él.

Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó de nuevo al castillo, porque así era Becca: resuelta y directa; cuando había que resolver un problema, actuaba. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer con Remus también; lo buscaría y le exigiría una explicación. Tampoco quería enfadarse con él sin saber la razón por la que había dejado de hablarle… quizás tenía que ver con la enfermedad de su madre, o con su propio estado de salud. ¿Se habría enterado de malas noticias?

El viento arrastró una hoja de periódico, enredándola entre sus piernas, y la rubia se agachó, poniéndose el cabello detrás de las orejas con una mano y tomando la hoja de _El Profeta_ con la otra. Antes de arrugarlo, le echó un vistazo distraído, y sus ojos se clavaron en el titular ya conocido para ella: "_Brutal asesinato en masa: los hombres lobo se unen al Innombrable_". Estuvo a punto de desechar el papel, pero sus ojos bailaron por un segundo alrededor de las palabras "hombre lobo", para luego detenerse sobre la fotografía ilustrativa de un lobo aullando a la luna, y sólo entonces sus neuronas parecieron hacer "click".

Recuerdos de retazos de conversaciones se sucedieron, aturdiéndola, y las imágenes se interponían entre sí, impidiéndole pensar claramente, pero a la vez, uniéndose sin ayuda como si fueran un rompecabezas: todas las piezas estaban guardadas en su mente, pero ella no había sabido unirlas

Un rostro rasguñado.

"_¿Nada de monstruos aterradores, vampiros u hombres lobo?"_ La sombra de una sonrisa, misteriosa pero triste. _"No me va eso de los monstruos"_

Las desapariciones repentinas. Las muecas de dolor inexplicables.

Su agudo sentido del olfato.

La repentina rigidez que lo invadía al hablar de sus secretos o su salud. "_He estado…enfermo"_

Un cielo claro pero sin sol; la media luna casi transparente, esperando que llegara la noche; el pastel de chocolate aún sin terminar reposando en sus platos, y su propia voz _"Me encanta observar la luna. Es tan… tranquilizadora."_ La mueca de Remus al contestar _"No puedo decir que observar la luna me guste demasiado_"

Su malestar al hablar de los ataques.

Otra vez su rostro rasguñado.

Remus era un hombre lobo.

…

"¿Y como se supone que lo sepa" preguntaba Peter, frunciendo el ceño a su ensayo desaprobado de Encantamientos. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

"Me parece que aún no comprendes del todo el concepto de hacer los deberes, Wormtail." Dijo, y James rió. "Se supone que debes investigar, no poner lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza."

"De todas formas, podrías habernos preguntado," dijo James. "Padfoot y yo podemos hacer los deberes de Flitwick con los ojos cerrados." Ahora fue el turno de Remus de poner los ojos en blanco: erradicar por completo la arrogancia de ese par era imposible.

"O podrías habérselo dado a Moony para que lo hiciera por ti." Agregó Sirius, agitando distraídamente la varita y provocando que al prefecto de quinto comenzaran a salirle mariposas de los oídos.

"¿Era necesario?" preguntó Remus, pero se le escapó la risa. A veces era fácil olvidar que era un prefecto cuando estaba con sus amigos.

"A ti te hubieran salido más bonitas," comentó Sirius, y Peter rió. Remus miró de reojo al chico (que al notar lo que le ocurría había comenzado a juntar sus pertenencias a toda prisa para correr a la enfermería) y agitó la varita con descuido.

"A eso me refería." Dijo Sirius cuando comenzaron a salir mariposas más grandes y de múltiples colores, para luego estallar en carcajadas junto con sus amigos. El prefecto los fulminó con la mirada antes de desaparecer por el retrato, pero no dijo nada: no quería ser víctima de una broma peor.

"Quiero creer," dijo una voz a sus espaldas "Que no fueron ustedes los que enviaron al pobre Wilmut a la enfermería." Lo había dicho con tono de reproche, pero al voltearse, vieron que Lily sonreía.

"Técnicamente, nosotros no lo enviamos," dijo James, revolviéndose el cabello y sonriendo a la pelirroja. Lily hizo una mueca escéptica.

"Es que se veía tan triste allí sentado con sus deberes, que nos pareció un bonito gesto alegrarle el día." Agregó Sirius con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Lily rió, negando con la cabeza, dejándose caer en el sofá entre Remus y Sirius con un suspiro.

"Creí que ibas a regañarnos." Dijo Peter con su voz chillona, y Lily lo miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

"Debería hacerlo. Y quitar dos o tres puntos a Gryffindor. De hecho, Remus, tú deberías haberlo hecho." Dijo, y Remus la miró con una sonrisita inocente. Sirius, a su vez, le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y dijo, acercándola a él:

"Ay, pelirroja, es por cosas como esta que me niego cada vez que me invitas a tu cama. Tu obsesión por las normas definitivamente me enfría"

James le lazó a Sirius un frasco de tinta con todas sus fuerzas, pero este lo atrapó al vuelo y le sacó la lengua, sin soltar a Lily, que había reído ante el comentario sin siquiera notar el objeto que había estado a punto de incrustarse en la frente del moreno.

"Pues a mi tú no me pones para nada, Black, así que no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte." Contestó la pelirroja, sonriendo con fingida inocencia. Sirius puso cara de ofendido.

"_Por favor_, Evans, si hasta Wormtail se pone conmigo." Dijo, y Remus, James y Lily rieron tan fuerte que Sirius tuvo que golpear al licántropo en la espalda hasta que paró de toser: reírse mientras se comen ranas de chocolate no es una buena combinación. Peter le frunció el ceño al moreno, rojo hasta las orejas, y Lily se compadeció de él y le dijo:

"No te preocupes, Wormy, que yo sé que el que guarda una foto de Sirius bajo su almohada debe ser él mismo, no tú." Logró sacarle una sonrisa, y Sirius la miró de mal modo, quitándole el brazo de los hombros, para luego mirar a James con cara de crío que está por hacer un berrinche.

"No la quiero," dijo, empujándola infantilmente hacia Remus. "Vino fallada, quiero otra pelirroja."

"Pero Padfoot, has sido tú el que ha querido adoptarla," dijo James con voz de padre condescendiente. "¿Ya ves? Es por esto que no quería comprarte un perro; te aburres de los juguetes demasiado pronto."

Todos rieron, y Sirius, aún en su papel de niñito malcriado, agarró a Lily (que seguía carcajeándose) de los brazos y la empujó casi sin esfuerzo hasta la falda de James.

"Pues juega tú con ella, que yo ya no la quiero."

Era difícil decir quién estaba más rojo, si James o Lily, pero definitivamente, ambos superaban la tonalidad del cabello de la chica. Potter intentó decir algo, pero se atragantó con las palabras y le salió un carraspeo incómodo, y por alguna razón Lily no atinó a levantarse, pero Remus rompió la tensión generada tirando del brazo de la chica y arrastrándola hasta su lugar, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y diciendo.

"Pues si tú no la quieres, me la quedo yo, Sirius."

"¡No! Que mejor sí la quiero" dijo el moreno, tirando del brazo de la pelirroja. Todos volvieron a reír nuevamente, olvidando el repentino y breve momento de incomodidad.

"Eres un niño, Padfoot." Dijo James, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo, aunque su rostro aún no había recuperado su color natural.

"¿Dónde están las demás?" preguntó Remus, soltando a la pelirroja: no quería que a James se le ocurriera lanzarle un frasco de tinta o algo peor.

"Sam y Eli, juntos en algún lugar, negándose a admitir que están coladitos el uno por el otro;" contestó Lily, enumerando con lso dedos. "Bree está entrenando. Por cierto, ¿podrías decirle que se relaje un poco? Parece a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, y cuando no está estudiando, entrena." Agregó, dirigiéndose a James.

"Se le pasará luego del primer partido," la tranquilizó él, y Lily siguió diciendo.

"Y Becca, no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde se encuentra." Observó a Lupin mientras decía esto último, pero el rostro del chico permaneció inexpresivo; tan inexpresivo que Lily supo que ocultaba alguna emoción. Sin embargo, antes de que la pelirroja indagara más al respecto, una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta y aterrizo en la falda de Lily, picoteándole los dedos para que abriera la carta.

"Te detesto, pajarraco endemoniado." Gruñó, espantándola.

"No puedes culparla; tiene una dueña con mal genio e instintos asesinos." Dijo Sirius, y la pelirroja lo miró con mala cara.

"No es mi culpa, detesta a todo el mundo." Contestó

"Pues a mi me parece que hace bastante buenas migas con Prongs." Agregó Remus, mirando al moreno. La lechuza había volado directamente hacia el chico y se dejaba acariciar, ululando alegremente. Lily frunció el ceño con extrañeza, pero dijo, mientras abría la carta:

"Los dos disfrutan de hacerme enfadar, es normal que se lleven bien."

Lily sonrió al reconocer la caligrafía de su madre y James la observó leer con ternura, viendo como pasaba de una sonrisa, a una expresión sorprendida, y luego a una cara bastante graciosa que resultó ser un intento (fallido) de reprimir la carcajada que le subió por la garganta.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto James, incapaz de contener su curiosidad. No pensaba que fuera a contestar, pero lo hizo:

"Carta de mi madre," dijo doblándola y dejándola a un lado.

"Pues parece que cuenta buenos chistes," dijo Sirius, y Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

"Es que parece que mi hermana tiene, uhm, novio," dijo.

"_Ahí está la cara de sorpresa"_ pensó James, queriendo adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica.

"¿Y por qué es eso gracioso?" preguntó Sirius, y Lily negó con la cabeza.

"Oh, no, no es gracioso para nada; sólo sorpresivo. Petunia es…" Buscó la palabra adecuada. "No es exactamente sociable, y no hace nada que ha conseguido el trabajo, me sorprende que haya hecho uhm… amigos tan cercanos tan pronto."

James hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco; Lily había sido más que benévola con la descripción de su hermana; más que poco sociable, era amargada y resentida, aunque claro, eso la pelirroja nunca lo diría; sólo sabía ver lo bueno en las personas. Excepto quizás en él mismo.

"¿Nos harás rogar para contarnos por qué reías?" espetó Sirius, y la pelirroja le sacó la lengua antes de decir:

"No es nada, es sólo que mamá conoció a Vernon ayer," Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron traviesos "Dice que es tan divertido como ver crecer el pasto, y que hubiera preferido pasar la tarde arrancándose las pestañas con una pinza que con él. Y eso que mi madre es tan adorable que soporta a todo el mundo y nunca habla mal de nadie."

Los demás rieron y conversaron por un rato, y sólo cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Remus se levantó, murmurando que quería dar un paseo.

"¡Remus!" lo llamó Lily, antes de que atravesara el retrato. Él se volteó y la miró

"¿Si?"

"Yo que tú me pasaría por la Torre de Astronomía," contestó, mirándolo significativamente. "Buen lugar para 'dar un paseo'"

Remus forzó una sonrisa y siguió con su camino, saludando con la cabeza a Bree, que entraba con las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo despeinado y una escoba en la mano.

Sabía que le había sugerido la Torre de Astronomía porque suponía que ahí es donde Becca estaría, aunque él no estaba seguro de si quería verla. No sabía si Lily había asumido que él quería hablar con ella, o si le había querido decir que debía hacerlo, pero fuera cual fuese la respuesta, Remus seguía sin idea de qué hacer.

Lo cierto es que el "paseo" era porque necesitaba pensar; por un lado, en los ataques, aunque quizás sería mejor que hablara con Eli al respecto… quizás podría entenderlo más que cualquier otro. Por otro lado, estaba su licantropía, que siempre parecía volver a acecharlo. No importaba que sus amigos ya lo hubieran aceptado, no importaba que incluso hubieran hecho sus noches de luna llena agradables al punto de disfrutarlas, y no importaba que otras personas, como Eli o Lily, supieran de su condición y no lo rechazaran. Él seguía siendo un hombre lobo, y no podía cambiarlo. Incluso aunque olvidara la culpa que lo invadía pensar en lo que hacía con sus amigos cada vez que se transformaba, escapando y traicionando al Director; aún quedaba el problema de su futuro, y ahí es donde Rebecca entraba en la ecuación. En parte, se había alejado de ella porque no quería tener que enfrentar su rechazo cuando conociera su condición, pero en parte, se había alejado de ella porque sabía que incluso si aquello funcionaba, no tenía futuro. Remus no tenía futuro más que la soledad.

Se sorprendió al notar que estaba parado frente a la escalinata de la Torre de Astronomía; no recordaba haber decidido ir allí, pero aparentemente, sus pies habían escogido por él.

Sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Enfrentar a Becca, darle alguna explicación… pero no era lo suficientemente valiente. No se imaginaba parándose allí, frente a ella, y diciéndole que era un hombre lobo, para luego esperar por su reacción. Nunca había tenido que hacer una confesión como esa; todas las personas que lo sabían, lo habían descubierto por su propia cuenta. Quizás era hora de que lo hiciera; de que lo superara. ¿Pero realmente quería ver el terror y la repulsión en esos exóticos y hermosos ojos felinos?

Definitivamente no.

Aunque también existía otra opción; la opción de que lo aceptara. Era inimaginable pero… ¿no lo habían aceptado acaso sus amigos, e incluso Eli, y, si el Ravenclaw estaba en lo cierto, Lily? Quizás ella lo hiciera también. Eso le había asegurado Eli.

Quizás era un riesgo que debía tomar. Aunque, ¿para qué? Incluso si no lo rechazaba, eso no significaba que él era libre para estar con ella; no podía hacerle eso, permitirle construir castillos de arena para luego chocarse con la dura realidad cuando se diera cuenta de lo que significaba compartir la vida con un licántropo.

Se lo pensó un poco, y le costó admitirse a sí mismo que en realidad, incluso ese pensamiento tenía un motivo egoísta. No le preocupaba tanto que Rebecca se diera cuenta de que no había elegido la vida que quería, como el hecho de que sería más difícil, más doloroso para él de esa manera; porque sería él quien construyera castillos de arena si estaba con ella.

Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado. ¿Qué sabía él si Rebecca quería algo más que un noviazgo adolescente? Pero no podía arriesgarse. No quería hacerlo.

Pero debía.

Abrió la puerta de la Torre sin haber tomado ninguna decisión. La miraría a los ojos y le diría lo que se sintiera adecuado en ese momento. A veces Sirius tenía razón, no había que pensar tanto las cosas. Le diría…

Sólo que no estaba allí. Había pensado tanto en qué decirle que no se le había ocurrido que en realidad no sabía dónde estaba. Entró de todas formas y miró a su alrededor, como si la rubia fuera a materializarse allí, o a salir de detrás de alguna roca de la pared. Qué idiota.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera. Aún no había oscurecido completamente, pero al mirar hacia arriba, vio la luna, delgada y brillante. Aún faltaba para la luna llena.

Entonces escuchó un sonido extraño, algo a medias entre una exclamación y un sollozo, y al voltearse, la vio allí, parada en la puerta con el rubio cabello desordenado, la túnica torcida y la mano izquierda apretando algo con fuerza; parecía un pedazo de pergamino. La miró a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que tenía el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y los ojos y la nariz hinchados y rojos. Rebecca nunca lloraba.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella, pero se arrepintió a último momento, levantando un brazo a medias y volviéndolo a bajar. Quería abrazarla, pero probablemente, él era la última persona que ella quisiera ver. Al menos debería preguntarle qué ocurría, o si podía hacer algo por ella. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca, las palabras que se atropellaron por salir fueron otras:

"Soy un hombre lobo." Ella ni siquiera parpadeó, aunque a él le pareció ver algo en sus ojos, pero no parecía ni sorpresa ni terror. La chica se limpió una mejilla con la manga de la túnica sin dejar de mirarlo, y luego de un silencio que pareció durar décadas dijo:

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" La voz salió casi estrangulada, por lo que fue difícil conocer la emoción que la empapaba. Por un momento, Remus pensó que estaba enfadada, aunque luego le pareció dolida, y por último, sinceramente intrigada. Lo cierto era que lo que le ocurría a Rebecca no podía reducirse a una sola emoción, ni clasificarse con una simple palabra.

En el momento en que lo había comprendido, se había quedado en blanco, parada durante unos segundos, casi aliviada o satisfecha por que las piezas se hubieran encajado ya. No le había resultado extraño notar que no estaba asustada, pero sí el hecho de que no estuviera sorprendida; como si en el fondo, siempre lo hubiera sabido, o como si aquella respuesta fuera la única solución lógica al enigma que representaba aquel tranquilo chicos de ojos miel.

Al pensar en ello, se había sentido triste, triste por la vida que le había tocado llevar a alguien que no lo merecía. Entonces sus ojos se habían inundado de lágrimas, sufriendo por el chico, por su dolor, por la carga y el secreto que debía cargar sobre sus hombros.

Luego se había sentido dolida, herida por el hecho de que el chico no hubiera sido capaz de confiar en ella. Era cierto que no se conocían hacía tanto, pero había creído que tenían una conexión de alguna manera especial. Debería habérselo dicho.

Entonces la inundó la rabia. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¡Ella podría haberlo ayudado! ¡Podría haberlo apoyado! ¡Era su amiga!

La rabia se había detenido de repente, dejando lugar a la impotencia, al enojo consigo misma. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¡Había estado tan ciega! Era completamente entendible que no se lo dijera, pero ella debería haber sabido verlo. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Tenía que hablar con él…

Excepto que Remus no le hablaba. Rebecca había vuelto a enfadarse, pero por una razón completamente diferente esta vez, y fue entonces cuando sus pensamientos se desordenaron, sus emociones explotaron en conjunto, y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr a la Torre de Astronomía.

No sabía qué haría una vez allí, pero lo que definitivamente no se le había ocurrido fue que se encontraría con él. Lo miró, sus emociones desbordando sus ojos en forma de lágrimas, su mente en silencio de nuevo.

Entonces le soltó la verdad. Y lo único que su mente fue capaz de hilvanar fue la pregunta que se había repetido una y otra vez, cada una teñida de una emoción diferente.

Remus la miró como si intentara comprender la razón de su llanto, o quizás como si se preguntara por qué no estaba sorprendida.

"¿Te lo dijo Eli?" Preguntó el chico. Su mente estaba hecha un lío, y de todo lo que podría haber dicho, eso fue lo único que pudo articular.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

"¿Eli lo sabía?" preguntó, y el chico asintió con la cabeza. Rebecca sonrió con tristeza.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" dijo con amargura.

A pesar de que ella lloraba, y a pesar de que era evidente que estaba sufriendo, Remus sintió que el nudo en su pecho se aflojaba un poco: no le temía. ¿Lo…aceptaba?

"Yo…" empezó a decir, inseguro acerca de por dónde comenzar "No se lo he dicho nunca a nadie."

Por alguna razón, Rebecca estaba tranquila. Quizás haber llorado tanto, o quizás el hecho de que Remus supiera que ella conocía su secreto, la habían aliviado.

"¿Y tus amigos?" preguntó Becca, pero entendió antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo de contestar "Lo descubrieron, igual que Eli." Remus asintió, y la rubia imitó el gesto, para luego darle una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de todo, ella supo comprender lo que significaba para Remus haberle dicho aquello: incluso aunque ella ya lo sabía, Remus le había dicho la verdad antes de que ella se la preguntara, y había requerido muchísimo valor hacerlo. Quizás sí le importaba después de todo, aunque no hubiera confiado en ella antes. Sin embargo, ¿por qué se lo había dicho ahora? ¿Tenía que ver con el hecho de que había empezado a ignorarla?

Recordó la razón por la que estaba enfadada con Remus en primer lugar, antes incluso de saber su secreto, y frunció un poco el ceño, dando unos pasos hacia él.

"Te preguntas por qué lloro," afirmó, y el chico asintió, pasándose la lengua por los labios secos. "¿De verdad no lo ves?" lo preguntó con una sonrisa triste en los labios y una risa sin alegría.

"Remus, me importas. No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que se me pasaron por la cabeza cuando lo descubrí, hace un momento," dijo, mirando el trozo de periódico que aún llevaba en la mano, tan arrugado que ya era imposible distinguir qué era. "Ni la cantidad de cosas que _sentí_. Pero lo que superó a todas las otras emociones, a todos los otros pensamientos, fue saber que sufrías, y que yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo."

El chico la miró, mudo, con un nudo en la garganta. Saber que eso era lo que Becca sentía por él lo hacía sentirse especial, querido. Lo máximo que había podido desear había sido que ella no lo odiara, que no le temiera, pero ella le había dado mucho más que eso. No lo odiaba, no lo temía; pero no sólo lo aceptaba. Se preocupaba por él, lloraba por él, sufría por él. Él le importaba.

"No voy a enojarme contigo por no decírmelo," dijo ella, la voz aún llena de lágrimas, cuando él no dijo nada. "Al principio lo hice, pero ya no, ahora lo entiendo. ¿Es por eso por lo que te alejaste de mí?" preguntó, mirándolo con dolor "¿Realmente creíste que yo te rechazaría por ser lo que eres?"

"No quería ver esa expresión en tu rostro," contestó él, volviendo a mojarse los labios "No quería ver miedo. Ni odio." Ella cerró los ojos, sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.

"Ay, Remus, ¿de verdad crees que soy tan cerrada? Quizás si lo hubiera sabido años atrás, cuando tenía doce años, me hubiera asustado algo al principio, como cualquier niño, pero- La verdad es que me duele un poco que hayas pensado eso de mí."

Remus se acercó a ella y le secó las lágrimas con timidez y casi con miedo, como si aún temiera que ella se echara hacia atrás, repelida.

"No es por ti," dijo, negando con la cabeza. "Soy yo. Lo pensé de ti, de mis amigos, de cualquiera. Aún me cuesta comprender que no todos me ven como un monstruo"

Rebecca sonrió un poco

"No lo eres"

"No estoy tan seguro"

La chica se acercó a él y extendió un brazo, acariciando con los dedos las casi invisibles cicatrices que recorrían el costado de su rostro. Se detuvo y apoyo la palma en su mejilla, y Remus cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza sobre ella.

"No lo eres." Repitió.

Un perfume floral invadió su nariz, y Remus abrió los ojos para descubrir que esos hermosos ojos castaños estaban más cerca de lo que creía.

Pero su boca no estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Remus inclinó la cabeza y la besó, en un principio con dulzura, pero luego con hambre, con deseo, y la rubia envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, mientras él tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, con sus cuerpos tan juntos como si fueran una misma persona.

"Rebecca…" Remus alcanzó a murmurar contra su boca; su mente diciéndole que se detuviera, pero sus manos y sus labios buscando acercarla aún más "Rebecca, esa no es la única razón por la que me había alejado de ti."

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle que no podía esperar un futuro con él. Pero no se sentía capaz de despegar su boca de la de ella, de desprender sus manos de su espalda, de alejar su cuerpo del suyo.

Los labios de la chica abandonaron por un segundo los suyos y se acercaron a su oído, besando su lóbulo antes de murmurar contra la piel ardiente de su cuello "Ya no importa."

…

"¿Dónde demonios habías estado?" preguntó James, saltando de la cama en cuanto Remus abrió la puerta de la habitación "Hay que terminar ese estúpido mapa, no sabíamos dónde estabas,"

"Mira lo que le haces a tu madre," bromeó Sirius desde su cama, pero luego dijo con seriedad, sentándose sobre la cama y tanteando su mesa de noche para encontrar su varita. "Estabamos preocupados. ¿Dónde te habías- ?"

Al encender la luz, Sirius lo vio y dejó de hablar, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¡Te has enrollado con alguien!" chilló, entre orgulloso, acusador y divertido.

James se puso los anteojos y al mirarlo pareció luchar entre el enfado y la risa. Remus tenía el cabello completamente desordenado, el cuello rojo y los labios irritados, y tenía la túnica tan mal puesta que hubiera sido menos obvio si hubiera llegado en ropa interior.

"Eres un idiota, Moony, al menos podrías haber avisado." Lo regañó James, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

"¿Te has enrollado con alguien?" preguntó Peter, soñoliento.

"¡Por supuesto que se ha enrollado con alguien! Sólo míralo," contestó Sirius, carcajeándose y recostándose nuevamente.

Remus tuvo la decencia de no negarlo, y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía en la cama.

"¿Quién ha sido?" preguntó Sirius, pero fue James quien contestó.

"¿Qué eres lelo? Es obvio que fue Moon." Remus no intentó hablar, pero aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, Sirius no lo hubiera oído.

"¿Con la rubia maniática? ¿Estás loco?" gritó "Quiero decir, que está buenísima, pero está completamente desequilibrada.

"Cállate, Sirius." Las palabras fueron acompañadas por una almohada que dolió más que si lo hubiera lanzado alguien que no fuera un licántropo.

"Lo sabe." Dijo. El silencio sólo fue roto por un chillido de Peter.

"No me sorprende" dijo James. "Tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Rivers también lo sabía, y ya has dicho que crees que Lily lo descubrió también"

"La busqué para decírselo, pero ya lo había descubierto. Hablamos y-"

"Y se enrollaron."

"¡Calla, Sirius!" dijeron al unísono los otros tres, y Remus continuó:

"Hablamos, y luego nos besamos y… Quise decirle que el hecho de que me haya aceptado no quiere decir-"

"Oh, Merlín, otra vez con eso" suspiró James

"De todas formas, no me escuchó, y yo, eh- No insistí demasiado." Siguió explicando, y Sirius se rió entre dientes. "No sé cómo dejamos la Torre de Astronomía, creo que planeábamos volver a la Sala Común, pero terminamos entrando a la Sala Multipropósito"

"¿A la Sala Multipropósito?" inquirió Peter, interrumpiéndolo "¿Qué buscaban allí?"

James y Sirius pusieron los ojos en blanco, y Remus reprimió una carcajada.

"Cuando un niño y una niña se quieren…" empezó Sirius, y James rió con ganas.

"Ohhhh" exclamó Wormtail, comprendiendo al fin, y no pudo más que reír ocn los demás.

"Entonces, se acostaron," dijo James, alzando las cejas. Las orejas de Remus se pusieron rojas "Y muy prudentemente consideraron que lo mejor era volver a las Salas Comunes"

"¡Ya eres todo un hombrecito, Remusín!" Definitivamente Sirius tenía problemas para permanecer serio en una conversación durante demasiado tiempo.

…

"Vamos, despierta, ya es mañana," Cada palabra de Sam fue acompañada por un golpe de almohada, y sólo cuando vio salir su despeinada cabeza pelirroja de entre las mantas, se alejó en dirección a la cama de Bree

"Estoy cansaaaada," se quejó Lily, volviendo a recostarse y poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza. Escuchó un quejido de Bree y un bostezo de Sam antes de que esta dijera.

"Se supone que como prefecta debes ser responsable y dar el ejemplo." La pelirroja la miró de mala manera, pero se levantó, arrastrando los pies hasta el baño.

La noche anterior habían conversado con los merodeadores hasta la madrugada, lo cual no había sido una buena idea considerando que al día siguiente tenían clases.

Bajaron las escaleras entre bostezos, y al llegar a la Sala Común se encontraron a unos Merodeadores en las mismas lamentables condiciones. Se saludaron con la cabeza, tan dormidos que no pudieron articular una oración coherente, y Sam se arrastró hasta el tablero de anuncios, para luego murmurar:

"Nada importante, es sobre Halloween"

"Mientras no sea otro baile…" gruñó Lily, y todos sonrieron. Sam negó con la cabeza

"Sólo que suspenden la visita a Hogsmeade por cuestiones de seguridad."

"Era esperable que lo hicieran," comentó Lupin, mientras todos se encaminaban al retrato. Entonces, las chicas parecieron notar que estaba allí, y lo miraron extrañadas.

"Tú no estabas con nosotras anoche," dijo Bree, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia. Las orejas de Remus se pusieron rojas, y James rió entre dientes.

"¿En dónde te habías metido?" le preguntó Lily, y Remus carraspeó.

"Olvídenlo, ya se enterarán más tarde," dijo Sirius, y como no tenían energías para discutir, aceptaron sin chistar.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para conocer la respuesta, ya que al llegar al Gran Comedor, se encontraron a una adormilada Rebecca bajando las escaleras siendo arrastrada por un enfurruñado Eli, que al ver a Remus lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

"Tú y yo tenemos que tener una conversación, Lupin," dijo, y el chico tragó saliva, haciendo reír a sus amigos. "No es gracioso." Escupió Eli, malhumorado: se notaba que a él también le hacían falta horas de sueño "La próxima la devuelves a un horario decente."

Al comprender lo que insinuaba, las chicas se voltearon hacia Becca, quien las ignoró, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dirigiéndose a Remus:

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"No, no puedes," contestó Eli, haciendo reír a todos nuevamente. A todos excepto a Remus.

"A veces eres realmente adorable, ¿lo sabías?" dijo ella, soltándose de su brazo, tomando a Remus de la mano y arrastrándolo lejos de allí.

"¡Es sólo una niña! ¡No la perviertas!" gritó el Ravenclaw mientras ellos se alejaban, ignorando las carcajadas de sus amigos.

"Yo me preocuparía más porque ella lo pervirtiera a él." Agregó Sirius, entrando al Gran Comedor.

…

Una vez solos, Rebecca sonrió a Remus, que parecía más tímido de lo habitual.

"Sólo quería decirte que entiendo que, eh, no estamos saliendo en el sentido estricto de la palabra," dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo, pero también aliviándolo un poco. "Quiero decir, sigo creyendo estar enamorada de ti,"

Remus sonrió; admiraba la facilidad que Rebecca tenía para decir lo que sentía.

"Pero entiendo que nos hemos precipitado un poco. Eh, el momento…"

"Sí, las emociones del momento, hum, nos hicieron precipitarnos. Entiendo, y estoy de acuerdo," dijo él, Becca sonrió, aliviada; tenía miedo de que la malinterpretara.

"Quiero decir, que no es que ahora tengamos que andar por todo Hogwarts de la mano," siguió diciendo "Pero que me gustaría ver hacia dónde va esto. Me gustas mucho, Moony,"

"A mi también me gustaría," contestó él, sonriendo y acercándose a ella. "Tú también me gustas mucho."

Le dio un beso dulce en los labios, y ella sonrió, apartándose de él con una sonrisa radiante.

"¿Volvemos al Gran Salón? Antes de que se pregunten donde estamos" dijo Lupin, y ella soltó una carcajada musical.

"No me digas que Eli ha conseguido asustarte,"

"De hecho lo hizo," dijo, pasando un brazo por su cintura y caminando hacia el comedor.

Al entrar, Rebecca se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero Remus fue a sentarse junto con sus amigos, que estaban embarcados en una conversación con Lily y las demás.

"Apúrate, Remus," lo llamó Sirius en cuanto lo vio "Luego tendrás tiempo para morrearte a la psicópata, que tenemos que decidir qué broma haremos para la cena de Halloween."

El licántropo sonrió al disparejo grupo. ¿Quién hubiera dicho, años atrás, que terminarían así?

Octubre pasó, y aquel Halloween fue uno de los más felices y divertidos que todos ellos habían tenido en años. ¿Cómo podrían saber que sería uno de los últimos que podrían disfrutar?

…

Llegó Noviembre, y con él, la temporada de Quidditch, y así, la oportunidad en que se demostró que los nervios de Bree eran completamente injustificados.

El primer partido del año, Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, era uno de los más esperados, ya que eran los dos mejores equipos que Hogwarts hubiera tenido en años.

"¡Deséame suerte, Lily!" le gritó James mientras corría hacia los vestuarios. La chica puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió, acomodándose en las gradas junto con los merodeadores y Rebecca.

El comienzo del partido fue muy reñido, pero la snitch no aparecía, y Ravenclaw había pasado a la cabeza por 30 puntos ya. Los Ravenclaws gritaban con alegría y los Gryffindors aullaban desesperados, pero aunque sus cazadoras eran excelentes, Eli era un guardián de primera y se las arreglaba para detener todas las Quaffles que amenazaran su posición.

Bree marcó un tanto y los Gryffindors la animaron con fervor. Sólo 20 puntos de diferencia.

La pelota volvió a estar en posesión de Gryffindor, y Sam, quaffle en mano, voló ágilmente hacia los postes, donde Eli la miraba intentando adivinar sus intenciones.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido: Sam, en lugar de lanzar hacia los aros, pasó la pelota hacia abajo, a Bree, que volaba en dirección al aro izquierdo, movimiento que pasó desapercibido para los estudiantes, ya que el buscador de Gryffindor se había lanzado en picada hacia el suelo. Mientras Bree marcaba un tanto que Eli no alcanzó a detener, Grint atrapaba la snitch, pero justo en el momento en que la pelota atravesaba el aro, una bludger enviada por un bateador de Ravenclaw pasó rozando la oreja de Sam y golpeó a Eli justó en el estómago. El público contuvo la respiración, y el guardián cayó.

En las tribunas, Lily y Rebecca gritaron, pero Sam no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, voló hacia el suelo en dirección al chico, y justo cuando parecía que tanto ella como él iban a estrellarse, logró atraparlo a sólo unos metros del pasto, desestabilizándose y rodando con él fuera de la escoba.

"¿¡Eli!?" gritó Sam, incorporándose y acercándose al chico, que yacía boca arriba sobre el pasto.

El resto de los jugadores bajó a tierra y comenzó a correr en su dirección, al igual que Madame Hooch.

"¿Sam?" la voz salió algo débil, pero al abrir los ojos, Eli sonrió y se incorporó un poco.

"¿Estás bien?" La preocupación era casi palpable, pero el chico sonrió nuevamente y ella le quitó el cabello de los ojos con suavidad.

"¿Te preocupé, eh?" Sam puso los ojos en blanco y abrazó su cuerpo dolorido, riendo en su oído, aliviada "Quizás debería preocuparte más a menudo." Murmuró contra su cabello, y Sam volvió a reír, alejándose sólo lo suficiente para decir, no sin cierta exasperación:

"Por Merlín, Eli, ¿vas a besarme o no?"

Fue un beso suave y dulce, y al separarse, sus respiraciones convertidas en una sola, ambos rieron, felices, y aunque los dos equipos hubieran llegado a su lado y estuvieran rodeándolos, aunque todo Hogwarts estuviera observando desde las gradas, Sam volvió a inclinarse sobre sus labios.

…

"Bueno, no podemos decir que esos dos no sepan festejar," comentó Sirius con una risita cuando Lily y Bree llegaron a la caótica Sala Común, donde se estaba festejando la victoria, luego de haber dejado a Eli y Sam en la enfermería.

"Y Remus y Becca no se quedan atrás, agregó Lily, sentándose junto a Sirius y tomando una botella de cerveza de manteca que los merodeadores habían traído de contrabando desde Hogsmeade.

"¿A dónde se fueron?" preguntó Peter, sentado en el suelo. Lily le sonrió: a veces era o demasiado inocente, o demasiado tonto.

"Uhm, creo que Rebecca tenía que, eh, pagar una apuesta a Remus por la victoria de Gryffindor." Contestó Bree, acomodándose al otro lado de Sirius.

"Eres adorable cuando te pones toda roja." Dijo el chico, besándola en la mejilla. "Has estado espectacular hoy."

Ella sonrió agradecida "¿Y James?" preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

Lily levantó la vista y vio a James brindando con el resto del equipo y otros Gryffindors, una botella de firewhiskey en la mano. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver que ponía su mano en la cintura de una chica de quinto mientras reía. No sabía qué significaba el hecho de que sintiera como si una roca acabara de caer en su estómago, pero no le gustaba.

Entonces James levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, y el chico sonrió tan ampliamente que la roca en el estómago de Lily se hizo algo más pequeña. Observó a James saludar al esto de sus compañeros y atravesar la multitud en su dirección.

"Hey," dijo cuando llegó allí, sin prestar atención a Sirius, Bree y Peter, que conversaban por su cuenta, y mirando sólo a la pelirroja. "Buen partido, ¿eh?"

"Hola," dijo Lily, "Sí, felicitaciones." James sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Cuando ella asintió, haciéndole sitio, James se sentó a su lado y Lily lo miró a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que podía contarle las motitas marrones.

"¿Quieres?" le dijo, ofreciéndole la botella de whiskey. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy bien." Él tomó un trago y la dejó sobre la mesita

"Creo que ya es suficiente para mí también," dijo, y a juzgar por la risita que soltó después, tenía razón. No estaba borracho, pero estaba algo más que alegre, y Lily estaba entre regañarlo o reírse de él.

"Tienes unos ojos tan bonitos, Lily." Dijo, mirándola. Era obvio que sólo lo decía por estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Vete a la cama, James," dijo ella, riendo un poco. Él tomo un mechón de cabello rojo y comenzó a jugar con él.

"No quiero," dijo, y Lily rió. "Quiero quedarme aquí contigo."

"Venga, vete a dormir," dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Sólo si vienes conmigo," contestó él, y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, se alejó, probablemente en dirección a los dormitorios.

Potter había tomado demasiado, y por eso le había soltado todas esas cosas, pero Lily no pudo evitar el cosquilleo que sintió cuando creyó que él iba a besarla en la boca.

…

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**-Hikari**: La verdad es que lo de Eli siempre lo supe, aunque no estaba segura de si iba a sacarlo a relucir. Nunca antes había dicho que Eli sólo tenía a su madre, ni cómo había muerto su padre, pero al final me pareció oportuno y útil ahora que ya conoce a Remus mejor. Además esto lo pinta de cuerpo completo: hace mucho que sabe de su secreto y nunca ha dicho nada, aunque antes no lo conocía, y es muy bueno guardándolo. Lily puede tener muy buenas intenciones, pero no puede evitar ponerse nerviosa cuando cree que Remus podría ser descubierto… simplemente, no le gusta mentir. Eli, en cambio, es un personaje más complejo y misterioso de lo que parece, más allá de lo risueño que es.  
Qué bueno que coincidís con lo de Sirius, yo siempre creí que reaccionaría de esta manera al saber de sus sentimientos con Bree… puede ser incluso aún más difícil que Lily a veces.  
Respecto de Lily y James, bueno, ya ves por donde siguió la cosa xD Sí que le sirvió a Lily lo que le dijo James, si al final ha dejado de lado su orgullo y reconoció su error.  
Y sí, es odioso que eso pase con los idiomas, aunque bueno, lo mejor que se puede hacer es buscar la traducción más cercana posible. Por eso detesto a los malos traductores, y muchas veces prefiero leer en el idioma original.  
En fin! Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por tu review, opiniones, crítica y apoyo! Ya sabes de sobra cuánto los aprecio, pero nunca está de más decirlo ^^

-**FandhpyYugi**: Ay sí, sé que los capítulos son muy cortos y me hace sentir fatal. En realidad me gustaría que fueran más largos, porque además, de esa manera el fic tendría menos capítulos. Pero un capítulo el doble de largo, me lleva muchísimo más tiempo, por el tema de tener que traducirlo simultáneamente (hubiera sido mejor idea escribirlo en español y luego más adelante hacer la versión en inglés, pero ya está hecho :/). Espero que este capítulo haya sido algo más largo, y voy a hacer el esfuerzo porque otros sean así.

-**Lalala**: Zas, parece que he sorprendido bastante con lo de Eli! Yo siempre lo había tenido en mente, pero lo de no dar ningún indicio de ello fue intencional, porque bueno, así es la personalidad de Eli; si bien risueño y simpático, hay mucho más detrás de su historia y su pasado, es mucho más misterioso de lo que uno podría creer. Qué bueno que te gustó la escena con Sam, disfruté mucho de escribirla! Hasta yo me he molestado con la lechuza por interrumpirla, pero es que Sam no suele tener muy buena suerte.  
Y como habías previsto, Lily se ha tragado el orgullo ;). Y Sirius, aaay Sirius jaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado! Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y todo lo que has dicho! Espero este te guste también!

**Bet-hanna**: Espero que este capítulo haya bastado por la falta de Remus/Becca en el capítulo pasado ;) Me alegro de que te haya conmovido, significa que he logrado lo que deseaba! Y James y Lily, exactamente como decís, todavía tienen un par de cosas que resolver antes de plantearse una amistad, o, en el caso de James, algo más. En fin, muuuchas gracias por el review, y por leer, lo valoro montones!

**Buri:** Wow, gracias por eso! Me alegro de que te guste! Muchas gracias pro comentar, y espero te guste cómo continúa la historia!


	35. Chapter 35: Feliz Navidad, o no tanto I

**Siguiente capítulo! Se fue alargando un poco, por lo que lo corté en un lugar no previsto y lo dividí en dos. Una vez más, lo subo antes que la versión en inglés. Espero les guste! Espero sus críticas!**

_*Aclaración I: He dudado mucho sobre si en Gran Bretaña, la fiesta importante es la de Nochebuena (Christmas Eve) o la del día de navidad (la noche de navidad, en realidad). En mi país, o almenos en mí casa, se festeja mucho la Nochebuena, y luego el día de navidad es una especie de continuación, pero es más importante la nochebuena. He buscado un poco sobre Inglaterra, y aparentemente depende mucho de la familia; algunos hacen una gran fiesta en Christmas Eve y otros hacen una gran fiesta la noche de navidad. He revisado lso libros de Harry Potter, y hasta dodne he entendido, el banquete en Hogwarts lo celebran la noche del Christmas day, e incluso el Yule Ball se celebra esa noche, dándole poca importancia a Christmas eve. Por eso he decidido que la fiesta de los Potter sea esa noche._

_*Aclaración II: A pesar de que he leído lo contrario en otros fics, es muy poco probable que James, Lily y Harry vivieran en las casas de los abuelos de éste, ya que precisamente, estaban ocultándose de Voldemort, y probablemente compraron una nueva casa para ocultarse allí, dando su ubicación sólo a Peter. Sin embargo, he decidido que los Potter (James y sus padres) también vivan en el valle de Godric, aunque en otra casa. Lo he decidido porque, por un lado, no conozco mucho de Inglaterra y no sabía donde hacerlos vivir; por otro, la población del pueblo es casi del todo mágica, y siendo que los Potter son una larga familia de magos, me parece probable que hubieran vivido en un lugar como este. Y por último, pensé que James y Lily podrían haber elegido el pueblo en el que habían vivido sus padres para ocultarse; en cierto modo estaban en 'casa', y a la vez despistaban a Voldemort, que no se imaginaría que se ocultaban en un lugar tan obvio. _

_Oh, y sí, Sirius sabe lo que es una 'película'. Recuerden que tomaba Estudios Muggle._

El clima glacial de Diciembre no se hizo esperar, y los estudiantes pululaban por el Castillo enfundados en gorros, guantes y bufandas de lana, con las narices rojas y sus respiraciones en forma de blancas estelas de vapor. Los terrenos ofrecían una vista espléndida, con el lago congelado y el pasto cubierto de una gruesa e impoluta capa de nieve, además de una fuente de diversión para aquellos suficientemente audaces como para abandonar el resguardo de las paredes del colegio para embarcarse en guerras de bolas de nieve o carreras de patinaje sobre el lago helado.

Para los alumnos mayores, sin embargo, el mes de diciembre implicaba mucho estudio e infinitos deberes, especialmente para los de quinto y séptimo, aunque los de sexto año no se quedaban atrás; las vacaciones de Navidad, tan esperadas por todos ellos, serían un buen descanso para el estrés provocado por la perspectiva de los exámenes.

"Nunca podré aprendérmelo." Decía Peter, desesperado, con la cabeza enterrada en un grueso libro de Transformaciones. Lily, sentada frente a él, levantó la vista y le sonrió con dulzura.

"Aún tienes tiempo, los exámenes no serán hasta dentro de unos meses," dijo, volviendo la vista a su libro "A ver si le demuestras a tus amigos que estudiar sí que sirve."

"Venga, Wormtail, te haré unas preguntas sobre el texto y luego te ayudaré a hacer el ensayo para McGonagall," dijo Remus, cerrando su libro y girando un poco su silla, para luego recibir una bola de pergamino en la frente. Giró la cabeza con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y se encontró con una traviesa mirada castaña que lo miraba con cara de yo-no-he-hecho-nada.

Ni Lily, Sam, Bree o Eli habían logrado convencer a Becca de sentarse a estudiar con ellos, pero Remus, que de sus amigos sólo había arrastrado a Peter, la había coaccionado hasta que aceptó. Sin embargo, mientras que los demás leían tranquilamente, Rebecca se removía en su asiento, inquieta, ojeando cada tanto el libro de Defensa sin atención.

Bree levantó la vista y la miró con reproche cuando una bola de papel la golpeó a ella a un lado de la cabeza.

"Si no vas a estudiar, no molestes a los que sí lo hacemos" pidió Lily con lo que sus amigos denominaban 'voz de prefecta', y Becca le sacó la lengua infantilmente, haciendo reír a Eli entre dientes.

"Por Merlín, esto es demasiado _aburrido,_" se quejó "Ustedes leyendo en silencio, y estos dos haciéndose cariñitos es demasiado como para que lo soporte por más de una hora,"

Sam, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Eli (quien le acariciaba el flequillo que caía sobre su frente y jugaba con su trenza mientras ambos leían) le lanzó una mirada hastiada.

"Tanto te quejas de Black, y tanto te le pareces." Dijo Samantha, y Remus soltó una risita.

"¿Me llamaban?" Una sonrisita petulante acompañó la voz, y Sirius se dejó caer en una silla junto a Peter, mientras James se sentaba junto a Becca.

"Ya decía yo que en este castillo no se puede estar en paz." Murmuró Sam, cerrando su libro y acercándose más a Eli, quien sonrió y la besó en la frente, la nariz, y finalmente en los labios. Sirius puso cara de asco.

"Ugh, parece que hubieran salido de una película sentimentaloide y cursi." Dijo, y Samantha lo miró con expresión aburrida, haciendo un gesto poco decoroso con el dedo en su dirección.

"Son adorables," dijo Bree, sonriendo con cariño y apoyando la cabeza en una mano. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

"Eso es porque eres una romántica sin remedio." Contestó.

"Yo también creo que son adorables," interrumpió Peter, feliz de poder abandonar la lectura.

"Eso es porque eres un nenaza, Wormy." Volvió a decir Sirius. Lily, Becca y Remus lo miraron y dijeron al unísono:

"Todos creemos que son adorables," Eli se echó a reír, y Sirius se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño a Lupin.

"Por Merlín, parece que los únicos que tenemos pelotas aquí somos James y yo."

"Bueno, la verdad es que se ven muy tiernos así abrazados." Dijo el chico, y Sirius lo miró con tal cara de espanto que Lily se echó a reír.

"Nunca creí que oiría una palabra como 'tierno' salir de la boca de un merodeador." Dijo, ultrajado

"Por favor, díganme que no estuvieron _volando _con este clima," dijo Bree, mirándolos más detenidamente. Ambos tenían las narices y orejas rojas y el cabello desordenado (aunque en el caso de Sirius le daba un aspecto de casual desinterés) y cubierto de nieve semiderretida.

"Claro que no," dijeron a la vez

"Seguramente han estado fastidiando a alguien," dijo Eli, con las cejas alzadas, y James y Sirius lo miraron con sonrisitas angelicales.

"Exactamente lo que iba a decir," acotó Remus, dando por finalizado el estudio y guardando el libro en la mochila. Lily y Bree hicieron lo mismo, y la pelirroja sintió la mirada de James clavada en ella mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, pero el chico negó con la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello y sonriendo.

"No hemos estado fastidiando a nadie," decía Sirius, jugueteando con su varita. "Sólo hemos hechizado unas bolas de nieve para que persigan a la gente,"

"Ya saben, intentamos distender la atmosfera de estrés que generan los exámenes," agregó James.

"Sí, claro," murmuró Sam, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"De todas formas, veníamos a preguntarles si pensaban venir a casa para Navidad," dijo el moreno, ajustándose los anteojos mirando a Remus y Peter. "Mi madre ha escrito para saber quién vendría."

"Probablemente te visite unos días después," dijo el licántropo "Mis padres querrán que pase con ellos la Navidad."

"Lo mismo digo," dijo Peter, y James asintió, escribiendo algo en un trozo de pergamino.

"¿Ustedes que harán para las vacaciones de invierno? ¿Alguno se queda en Hogwarts?" preguntó el chico de ojos miel.

"Creo que no, todos vamos a casa," contestó Becca, levantándose y sacudiéndose la túnica. "Acabas de recordarme que debo escribir a mis padres," se acercó y lo besó en los labios, guiñando un ojo a los demás y abandonando la biblioteca contoneando las caderas.

"Aún no me acostumbro a que salgas con la loca," comentó Sirius, y Lily lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

"No estamos saliendo exactamente," contestó él, sonriendo ante la mueca de dolor de su amigo.

"Bueno, aún no me acostumbro a que te la tires" Esta vez se ganó no sólo una patada de Lily, sino también una buena colleja por parte de Remus.

"¡Sirius!" exclamaron Bree y Lily, mientras el chico de ojos miel, fulminándolo con la mirada, murmuró:

"Sabes que es más que eso. Además, ya no- Estamos tomándonos las cosas con calma."

"Yo supongo que pasaré las vacaciones en casa," interrumpió Brianna, para evitarle el momento incómodo al chico, quien la miró agradecido. "Y la Nochebuena con mis padres. Aunque quizás esté sola el día de Navidad; unos amigos han invitado a mis padres y yo no creo que vaya con ellos."

"Oh, si te queda en tu casa, ¿podría ir a pasarlo allí?" pidió Lily "Vernon pasará la Navidad en casa y realmente no quiero tener que soportarlo. Además, no creo que a Tuney le haga mucha gracia. Pensaba quedarme en Hogwartes, pero-"

"¿Por qué no vienen a mi casa?" preguntó James, y Lily lo miró extrañada.

"No querríamos molestar-" empezó a decir Bree, pero James le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

"Mi madre estará encantada," dijo, y Sirius asintió. "Tenemos muchísimo espacio, y habrá muchos invitados. Será divertido que vengan; Sirius y yo seremos los únicos de nuestra edad si no vienen"

"Quizás podrían hasta evitar que llenemos las bebidas de poción creceuñas." Dijo el chico de ojos grises, y Brianna rió.

"Bueno, ¿qué dicen?" preguntó James. Bree miró a Lily, que parecía indecisa. Levantó la vista hacia el chico, que la miraba a través de los anteojos con esos ojos color avellana tan especiales.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" dijo la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros, y Bree asintió con la cabeza. Sirius y James esbozaron idénticas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. "Gracias."

"¡Yaaaaay, Nana pasará con nosotros la Navidad!" Exclamó Sirius infantilmente, haciendo reír a su amiga.

"Genial. Le avisaré a mi madre," dijo James, pero luego se dirigió a Sam y Eli "¿Qué hay de ustedes? Están invitados, por supuesto. Y Becca también. O pueden venir luego, con Moony y Wormtail, si quieren."

Sam se sonrojó un poco

"Pasaremos la Navidad con mi madre," dijo Eli. "Adora a Sam, y ni te imaginas lo pesada que se ha puesto desde que empezamos a salir; dice que hace mucho que no la llevo a casa."

"Y luego probablemente la pasemos en mi casa. Mi madre está encantada con Eli, igual que Jonah, y papá insiste en conocerlo." Dijo, torciendo un poco el gesto.

"Y yo muero por conocerlo; no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de almorzar con un héroe del Quidditch"

"¿Qué hay de Becca?" inquirió Lupin. Lily hizo una mueca.

"Lo dudo. Quizás pueda escapar luego de Navidad, pero sus padres querrán que las pase con ellos; cenando con los amigos de su familia y tal. Son bastante influyentes, y Becca suele tener que ir a esas reuniones."

"Bien, serán sólo ustedes dos, entonces." Dijo James, terminando la carta y guardándola en su bolsillo. Estaba tan sonriente que a Lily se le escapó una sonrisa al notarlo.

En esos casi cuatro meses que habían pasado desde el comienzo de clases, era increíble cuánto había cambiado su relación con los merodeadores, especialmente con James.

James. Parecía increíble que lo llamara por su nombre de pila ahora. Y también parecía increíble cuánto se le habían bajado los humos desde el año pasado. Sí, a veces volvía a ser el idiota arrogante que una vez había sido, pero se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por luchar contra eso. Era muy agradable ahora, divertido e ingenioso, muy leal, honesto y 'protector'. Y Lily podía decir que realmente lo consideraba un amigo ahora; ya no sentía que tuviera que tener la guardia alta cada vez que estuviera cerca de él.

Y es que el chico, además de luchar contra su arrogancia, había dejado de perseguirla por doquier intentando impresionarla e invitándola a salir. Tampoco se ponía ya en pose soy-un-chico-serio-y-maduro cuando estaba cerca de ella, desenvolviéndose como él realmente era. El nuevo James, el _verdadero_ James. James su amigo. Pero, ¿era posible que extrañara las invitaciones a salir? Había sentido un leve hueco en el estómago al notar que había dejado de hacerlo.

También se había encontrado a si misma admirando otros aspectos de James, además de su recientemente descubierta personalidad. Su sonrisa deslumbrante. El remolino que tenía en la coronilla. La agilidad de sus movimientos. Y sus brillantes ojos avellana, las motitas oscuras alrededor de la pupila.

A Lily le gustaba el nuevo James. Quizás demasiado.

…

"Feliz Navidad," dijo un soñoliento James luego de que su madre se hubiera asomado a la habitación, despertándolos para que la ayudaran con los preparativos.

"Feliz Navidad, amigo." Contestó Sirius, frotándose los ojos y sentándose en la cama. "Deberíamos ir a ayudar a tu madre."

El moreno se sentó sobre la cama y estiró la mano hasta alcanzar los anteojos, colocándoselos al decir, con voz infantil:

"Pero primero: ¡los regalos!" Sirius rió, deshaciéndose de las mantas enredadas entre sus piernas y acercándose al pie de la cama, donde se balanceaba una alta pila de paquetes. Revolvió un poco hasta encontrar el de Bree y al abrirlo esbozó una sonrisa; una caja de carboncillos y tizas pastel mágicos que fijaban los dibujos a cualquier superficie sin necesidad de fijador mágico. Al levantar la vista, se encontró a un sonriente James sosteniendo unos finos guantes negros como si fueran el tesoro más preciado del mundo.

"¿Lily?" preguntó Sirius, incapaz de no reír. Su amigo asintió fervorosamente.

"Se adaptan a la forma de tu mano, y son perfectos para la escoba o la quaffle por la superficie de la palma; están diseñados para jugadores de Quidditch profesionales." Explicó, feliz. "Lily me ha hecho un regalo."

Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió revolviendo en la pila. James se puso los guantes y procedió a hacer lo mismo.

"¿Y tú qué le has regalado?" preguntó, ocupado desatando el regalo de Remus.

"También unos guantes," contestó, sonriendo ante la coincidencia. "Sólo que los suyos no son de Quidditch, sino que al ponértelos se calientan por dentro. Y combinan con sus ojos."

Cuando su amigo no contestó, levantó la vista y se encontró a un indignado Sirius fulminando con la mirada a un trozo de pergamino, sosteniendo un alfiler con la otra mano.

"¿Qué?" preguntó James, curioso. Su amigo lo miró, aún indignado. "¿Qué pone la carta?"

"Regalo de Perks," dijo, irritado. Eran los únicos que seguían llamándose por su apellido, y era más por obstinación que otra cosa. "Se supone que lo use para pincharme la cabeza, que quizás así se desinfle un poco."

El chico estalló en carcajadas, y sólo un rato después fue capaz de componerse y lanzar a su amigo una caja de ranas de chocolate.

"Ya me parecía extraño que me hubiera enviado ambos a mi. En la carta decía que te lo diera luego de que hubieras abierto tu regalo." Sirius seguía con el ceño fruncido pero sonrió un poco al atajar la caja.

"Bueno, ¿vamos?" dijo el chico de ojos grises cuando todo estuvo desenvuelto, levantándose y poniéndose unos jeans y una camiseta sobre los bóxers. "Luego de ordenar todo subo a cambiarme," aclaró ante la ceja alzada de su amigo.

"Espera," dijo James cuando su amigo ya había abierto la puerta. "Olvidas uno."

Sirius siguió la mirada del chico, distinguiendo un sobre lacrado que había caído de su cama. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido se acercó y lo tomó. Alzó las cejas al leer quién lo enviaba.

"Es de mi tío Alphard." Dijo, rompiendo el sello, intrigado. Al desplegar la carta, una pequeña llave cayó al suelo, y Sirius la levantó, girándola en sus dedos y observándola con el ceño fruncido. Luego volvió la vista a la carta, e inmediatamente exclamó:

"¡_¿Qué?!"_

"¿Qué ocurre?" inquirió James, preocupado, acercándose unos pasos. Sirius levantó la vista del pergamino, sus ojos grises abiertos como platos. Levantó la mano que sostenía la llave y dijo:

"Me ha dado oro."

"¿Que te ha dado oro?" repitió su amigo. Sirius asintió, agitando la llave

"Abre una bóveda de Gringotts. Me la ha regalado." Con la sorpresa aún visible en su rostro, volvió a observar la carta.

"¿Tu tío?" repitió James, que tampoco se lo podía creer.

"Mi tío. Siempre le he caído bien, pero esto…" se interrumpió con una sonrisa de lado y una risita entre dientes. "Oh, esto no le agradará para nada a mi querida madre. Me apuesto los calcetines a que un agujero humeante ocupará el lugar de su nombre para esta tarde en el árbol familiar de los Black."

James sonrió

"No sabía que hubiera otros Black que pensaran como tú. Además de Andrómeda, claro."

James recordaba a su prima, a pesar de no haber coincidido en Hogwarts; una Slytherin callada y muy inteligente, que había renegado de su familia casándose con un nacido de muggles. Un tal Tonks, de Hufflepuff, que también había dejado el colegio antes de su primer año.

"Bueno, yo tampoco lo sabía," contestó Sirius, su vista fija en la carta. "Quiero decir, siempre me he llevado bien con Alphard, porque siempre me ha tratado bien y nunca lo he oído hablar de la pureza de la sangre. Pero tampoco creía que fuera… como yo." James sonrió; sabía que a Sirius le alegraba más saber aquello que todo el oro que le había otorgado, aunque claro está, de seguro le daría un buen uso.

"Dice que lo use para lo que necesite; para comenzar mi vida solo, y para tener algo de oro ahorrado para el futuro, que bastante incierto es con esta guerra," comentó leyendo por sexta vez las líneas que había escrito su tío. "¿Vas a acompañarme a Londres a buscar un apartamento?"

"Por supuesto. Aunque puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras aquí, ya lo sabes." Sirius sonrió agradecido.

"Y por fin podré comprarme mi moto." Dijo, exultante. James puso los ojos en blanco y rió: no entendía cómo su amigo podría querer un aparato como aquel por sobre una escoba.

"Mejos vamos a ayudar a mi madre de una vez, que tiene que estar todo perfecto para cuando venga Lily." Ahora fue el turno de Sirius de poner los ojos en blanco, aunque dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

"No lo arruines esta vez, ¿si?" James asintió, y luego esbozó una sonrisa tan angelical que Sirius supo que era todo menos inocente. "¿Qué has hecho?"

James rió un poco entre dientes antes de decir:

"Sólo me he equivocado y le he dicho a Lily que venga dos horas y no una antes que a los demás." Sirius se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, estallando en carcajadas mientras bajaban las escaleras.

…

Lily se miró al espejo una vez más con nerviosismo, insegura sobre si se había vestido de la manera adecuada. Se imaginaba que la fiesta en la casa de los Potter sería algo elegante, pero tampoco quería pasarse y hacer el ridículo. Se alisó la falda del vestido, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Había optado por un sencillo vestido verde oscuro, de cuello de tortuga y sin mangas que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. El material era algo fino y ajustado para su gusto, pero su madre siempre le había dicho que le sentaba bien. Había decidido no usar ninguna clase de adorno más que los aretes en forma de perla que siempre llevaba puestos. Se había dejado suelta la larga melena pelirroja (que volvía a llegarle a la parte baja de la espalda).

Tuvo una idea y abrió el cajón superior de su cómoda, y dudó un poco mordiéndose el labio, pero finalmente tomó el bonito broche del lirio blanco y se lo colocó de manera tal que alejara el cabello del lado izquierdo de su rostro. No lo usaba desde la muerte de su padre, pero pensó que a James le gustaría ver que lo usaba.

Al momento de pensarlo se regañó mentalmente. ¿Qué le importaba lo que le gustara a James? Simplemente se estaba preocupando por su apariencia porque no quería estar fuera de lugar en la fiesta.

Se acomodó la varita en la liga que le había regalado Becca junto con un conjuntito de lencería sensual a modo de broma cuando empezó a salir con Aidan. Nunca hubiera dicho que usaría aquella cosa, pero lo cierto era que resultaba útil si se era una bruja y había que acarrear una vara de madera a todos lados. Bajó las escaleras, echándole un último vistazo a la habitación para asegurarse de no olvidar nada.

James había dicho que la fiesta comenzaría a las seis, pero que podían ir a las cuatro para conversar un rato antes de que llegaran los demás invitados. Bree iría con polvos flu, y le había ofrecido a Lily que fuera a su casa antes, ya que como sus padres eran muggles, la casa no estaba conectada a la red, pero la pelirroja había optado por ir directamente a casa de James, dado que el viaje era más largo hasta la casa de su amiga, y no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario en el Autobús Noctámbulo. Sin embargo, esperó hasta que ya fueran pasadas las cuatro, para asegurarse de que Bree ya estaría allí cuando ella llegara.

"¡Oh, Lily, estás preciosa!" exclamó su madre cuando la vio bajar las escaleras. Petunia, ocupada en la cocina, se volteó por un minuto para observarla y frunció los labios sin dedicarle ningún halago. Lily sonrió a su madre y se colocó los suaves guantes que James le había enviado: eran exactamente del mismo tono que su vestido.

"¿Y eso?" preguntó la mujer, admirando los guantes y pasando un dedo sobre ellos cuando Lily estiró las manos para mostrárselos.

"Me los ha obsequiado un amigo," contestó ella. Su madre la miró con suspicacia.

"¿Y cómo se llama este amigo?" Lily se sonrojó levemente.

"James. James Potter." Contestó.

"¿El que te ha invitado a su casa?" Lily asintió con la cabeza y su madre imitó el gesto.

"¿Y estás segura de que es solo un amigo?" preguntó con los ojos brillantes, aún agarrándola de las manos.

"¡Madre!" exclamó la chica, soltándose y cruzándose de brazos. "Es mi amigo. De hecho, lo odiaba hasta hace unos meses." Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con comprensión.

"¡Ya decía yo que ese nombre me sonaba! Es el muchachito que te volvía loca, del que tanto te quejabas cada vez que volvías a casa." La chica dio un respingo: nunca había notado que hablaba tanto de James. "Hacía mucho que no lo mencionabas."

"Probablemente porque ha dejado de fastidiarme," dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y tomando el abrigo del perchero, enfundándose en él antes de abrir la puerta. "Adiós, mamá. Adiós, Tuney. Feliz Navidad, di hola a Vernon de mi parte."

Cerró la puerta antes de que su hermana dijera nada. Era extraño verla allí, de vuelta en Cokeworth, cocinando como si aún viviera allí. Si bien siempre visitaba a su madre, procuraba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en Londres (en donde vivía desde que se había ido para tomar aquel curso de mecanografía), al menos cuando Lily regresaba a casa. Había conocido a Vernon allí, pero la había oído decir que le gustaría mudarse a un pueblo más pequeño en el futuro. 'En el futuro' probablemente quería decir 'cuando me case con Vernon'; aunque nunca había dicho nada, era evidente que Petunia estaba esperando que se le propusiera. Lily se preguntó si una vez que eso pasara, su hermana se alejaría de ella definitivamente. La entristeció pensarlo, pero sabía que era posible, en especial porque Tuney no había dicho nada a su novio acerca de su particular cuñada. Quizás nunca lo haría, y si era así, Lily ya podía despedirse de su hermana para siempre.

Levantó la varita e inmediatamente después, el Autobús Noctámbulo apareció frente a ella, y un parlanchín muchacho la saludó, preguntándole a donde se dirigía. Lily se lo dijo y le pagó, saludando con la cabeza a Ernie Prang, un hombre mayor que manejaba el autobús hace años, y quién sabe durante cuántos más lo haría. Lily no sabía si él era el único conductor que había, pero hasta ahora, siempre había sido él quien la había llevado.

En cuanto el autobús arrancó, los pensamientos sobre Petunia y su novio Vernon dejaron de preocupar a la pelirroja, demasiado ocupada en buscar una manera de mantener el equilibrio.

Una vez en el valle de Godric, se bajó algo mareada y se acomodó el cabello, caminando con timidez hacia la imponente casa que parecía ser de James. Era una mansión inmensa, con ventanas y ventanas; quién sabe cuántas habitaciones tendría. Era evidente que la familia de James era adinerada, aunque probablemente fuera así desde generaciones atrás: la casa parecía bastante antigua, como si hubiera pertenecido a la familia Potter por años. Al llegar a la puerta, vaciló un segundo, pero luego golpeó la aldaba con su diminuta mano y esperó.

Minutos después, la puerta se abrió y Lily se encontró mirando a una versión mayor de James, excepto que tras los anteojos del hombre se escondían unos ojos oscuros. Se notaba que era mayor, con el abundante cabello completamente gris y las arrugas alrededor de los ojos y boca, que demostraban que el hombre había reído muchísimo a lo largo de su vida. Su nariz era idéntica a la del chico, y su sonrisa reluciente era tan descarada como la que la pelirroja había aprendido a odiar y querer a la vez.

Pareció sorprendido al verla, pero luego pareció comprender y la hizo pasar, diciendo:

"¡Bienvenida! ¡Y feliz Navidad! Pasa, está helando fuera." Lily siguió al hombre, y una vez dentro comenzó a sentir su congelada nariz nuevamente. El interior de la casa era muy cálido, y los muebles le confirmaron a la chica que efectivamente la casa era antiquísima. Sin embargo, estaba decorada de una manera sencilla que contrarrestaba la exuberancia del amoblado y las lámparas que colgaban del techo. Volvió su vista al hombre, quien le sonrió cálidamente.

"Ven, te llevaré al guardarropas así te deshaces de ese abrigo. Soy el padre de James, supongo que eres una de sus amigas. Gusto en conocerte." Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y le estrechó la mano: el hombre la hacía sentir cómoda.

"Mucho gusto, señor Potter. Soy Lily Evans." Las cejas del hombre se arquearon en reconocimiento, y su boca gesticuló un 'oh' que no pronunció.

"¡Así que tú eres ella!" dijo el hombre, y su sonrisa se amplió. Lily lo miró desconcertada. "Claro, debería haberlo supuesto por ese cabello rojo que tienes. Curioso, por cierto, eso de que seas pelirroja. James me ha hablado mucho de ti."

La chica se sonrojó, sorprendida de que el padre de James supiera de ella, y le hablara como si la conociera de toda la vida. No entendió el comentario sobre su cabello, pero no le pareció educado preguntar.

"Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas," murmuró, intentando bromear para que su rostro volviera a su tono normal. El hombre soltó una risotada, tendiéndole el brazo galantemente para acompañarla al guardarropas.

"Oh, más que buenas," dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco de una manera insolente que a Lily le recordó muchísimo a James. "Podría jurarte que desde primer año no deja de hablar de ti. Que Lily es brillante. Que Lily es hermosa. Que Lily es dulce y de buen corazón. Que el cabello de Lily, que la risa de Lily, que los ojos de Lily…"

A medida que el hombre hablaba, la pelirroja se iba poniendo más y más roja, pero él no parecía notarlo. O quizás, si era como su hijo, sí lo notaba, y lo hacía a propósito. Pensar en eso la hizo fruncir el ceño. Y de todas formas, ¿por qué James hablaba tanto de ella? ¿Sería cierto que lo hacía desde primer año? De seguro el señor Potter exageraba…

"No sabes lo feliz que estaba de que vinieras. No paraba de correr por toda la casa, ayudando a su madre a decorar y diciendo que todo tenía que estar perfecto. Creo que Sirius consideró seriamente partirle la escoba en la cabeza." Iba diciendo el hombre, riendo. Miró de reojo a Lily y pareció considerar que ya se había sonrojado lo suficiente, por lo que cambió de tema:

"Quizás te gustaría ver la casa. James podría mostrártela; el resto de los invitados no llegará hasta más tarde,"

Antes de que Lily pudiera contestar, un chico bastante agitado apareció por alguna de las tantas puertas, deteniéndose a respirar apoyando las manos en sus piernas. Cuando hubo recuperado su ritmo cardíaco, levantó la vista.

"Lo siento," dijo, jadeando un poco. "No escuché la puerta. Hola Lily." Sonrió a la pelirroja, quien le devolvió la sonrisa algo divertida.

"Hola, James." El chico sonrió más ampliamente cuando escuchó su nombre; aún le resultaba extraño oírlo en los labios de la chica, y le encantaba.

"No te preocupes, ya he atendido yo a esta encantadora muchacha," dijo su padre. Sólo entonces James pareció notar que estaba allí, y frunció el ceño con desconfianza, analizando los rostros de su padre y su amiga, intentando adivinar qué podría haberle contado, y si eso lo perjudicaría o no.

"Deberías llevarla a guardar su abrigo. Debe estar calcinándose," comentó el señor Potter, mirando su reloj de pulsera "Yo iré a asegurarme de que los gnomos no han vuelto. Un gusto conocerte, Lily." Dijo con una última sonrisa, saludando a los chicos y dirigiéndose al jardín.

"Bueno, feliz navidad," dijo James, sonriendo a la chica. Lily le devolvió una sonrisa tímida; si bien el sonrojo se había ido, aún recordaba lo que le había dicho el padre del chico. "Me alegro mucho de verte."

"Feliz Navidad para ti también," contestó ella. "Gracias por los guantes, por cierto." Dijo levantando las manos y mostrándoselos. James sonrió como niño con juguete nuevo.

"Me alegra que te hayan gustado. Gracias a ti también, me han encantado." Lily sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Genial." Dijo. "¿Bree aún no ha llegado?" preguntó extrañada. El chico la miró con una sonrisa tan inocente que no le creyó.

"No, no ha llegado aún. Ven conmigo, así te quitas ese abrigo," se apresuró a decir el chico, haciéndole un gesto con la mano y guiándola a través del pasillo. Abrió una puerta y le permitió pasar, y Lily abrió los ojos ante el enorme guardarropas.

"Wow," dijo, mirando con los ojos abiertos todos los abrigos que colgaban de percheros que flotaban por todo el lugar, algunos llegando incluso hasta el techo.

"Sí, todo en esta casa es algo… exagerado y extravagante," comentó, algo avergonzado, para luego llamar un perchero que se acercó obedientemente a ellos.

"Yo creo que es muy bonita," comentó ella, aún mirando a su alrededor mientras se quitaba los guantes y los metía en un bolsillo.

"Ya, pero a mi me gustaría vivir en una casa más pequeña. Probablemente lo haga, cuando me case y tenga hijos" comentó con naturalidad. Lily lo miró y una expresión de ternura cruzó su rostro; no era difícil imaginarse a un James adulto rodeado de un niño o dos, enseñándoles a jugar al Quidditch o a cambiar de color la nariz del vecino. Se hubiera golpeado a sí misma por ese pensamiento si James no hubiera estado allí.

"¿Me pasas el abrigo?" pidió, y Lily dio un respingo.

"Claro." Dijo, desabotonándose el sobretodo y deslizándoselo de los brazos. Al levantar la vista nuevamente se encontró con que James la observaba fijamente, como siempre. La hacía sentir incómoda que hiciera eso, como si estuviera analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y sus facciones y defectos. "Ten." Dijo, lanzándole el abrigo con algo de rudeza. James lo tomó sin dejar de mirarla, lo colgó en el perchero y lo dejó libre para que flotara hacia su lugar.

Lily siempre estaba hermosa, pero verla con aquel vestidito ajustado que marcaba todas sus curvas y hacía sus ojos resaltar aún más lo había dejado sin aliento. Recorrió con la mirada sus blancas y torneadas piernas desnudas, la curva de la cadera, la estrecha cintura y el abdomen plano, el redondo busto, y los delicados hombros descubiertos. Luego admiró su cabello, largo, abundante y rojo, y una pequeña sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro al ver el lirio blanco. Sus ojos barrieron desde su cuello cubierto hasta su mandíbula, se detuvieron en su pequeña boca de fresa, subieron por su naricilla hasta terminar en sus ojos verdes.

Requirió de muchísimo control no lanzarse sobre ella y comenzar a besar todo su cuerpo. Además, se recordó el chico, no era momento para una ducha de agua fría.

"No me mires." Le espetó ella de mal modo. Sentía que la estaba desnudando con la mirada, y no le gustaba nada. Sin embargo, James no notó su sonrojo, porque estaba muy ocupado comiéndose a la pelirroja con los ojos.

"Pero me gusta mirarte." Contestó sin pensarlo. La pelirroja cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en actitud defensiva y su ceño se frunció aún más. "Estás muy bonita." Dijo

"Cállate, James." Replicó irritada, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué. En otro momento, hubiera dicho que el enfado se debía a que el chico la había hecho sentirse bonita, cuando ella sabía que, además de su pelo, nada en ella era realmente llamativo; y a Lily no le gustaba para nada que se rieran de ella. Sin embargo, esta vez, se sintió diferente. La hizo sentirse bonita, y lo que la preocupó fue que le creyó.

El chico suspiró, resignado, y se acercó a la puerta.

"Si quieres te muestro el resto de la casa hasta que llegue Bree." Lily asintió y lo siguió.

En un principio, ambos estaban algo incómodos; Lily, por lo que el padre del chico había dicho, y por la manera en que éte la había mirado; James, aún con la mente en el cuerpo de Lily, y algo irritado por el hecho de que lo hubiera rechazado de esa manera. Sin embargo, la atmósfera entre ellos no tardó en distenderse gracias a los chistes de James, y Lily rió con ganas ante las historias y anécdotas que el chico le contaba a medida que recorrían la casa.

"Te lo juro, fue lo mejor que he visto en mi vida," iba diciendo James entre carcajadas. Habían pasado junto a un antiguo espejo en el que ambos se veían calvos, y luego del chillido de la chica, él le había contado cómo ese espejo antes estaba en su habitación, y él lo había hechizado para Sirius. "Merlín, deberías haber visto su expresión…" Su padre, que como Lily había supuesto, era un bromista nato como su hijo, había querido conservar el espejo y lo había puesto por ahí, a pesar de los reparos de su esposa. Sirius, por supuesto, procuraba no pasar demasiado seguido por ese pasillo.

Siguieron recorriendo la mansión, paseando por las distintas habitaciones, y algunas veces James se detenía a contarle alguna historia, o a contarle sobre las distintas personas en las pinturas de las paredes; todos Potter, y todos reconocidos, de alguna manera u otra. Lily hacía preguntas diligentemente, y James reía, recordándole que no estaba en una clase de Historia de la Magia.

"Esta es mi habitación," dijo James una vez que estuvieron allí, abriendo la puerta y haciéndole un gesto para que pasara. Lily dudó un poco. "Y de Sirius, claro. Podría haberse quedado en otra habitación, pero preferimos dormir juntos." La chica rió entre dientes, y James abrió los ojos con horror. "¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!"

"Lo sé, lo sé, sólo estoy jugando contigo" dijo ella con picardía. James volvió a indicarle que pasara y ella lo hizo.

Incluso si no se lo hubiera dicho, era obvio que aquella habitación pertenecía al merodeador. Si bien las camas estaban hechas, había ropa tirada por todos lados, junto con libros y elementos de Quidditch. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por fotografías y posters de distintos equipos montando en escobas, y había unas cuantas cajas abiertas en las que se leía 'Zonko's'.

La pelirroja caminó un poco por la habitación, procurando no pisar nada y mantenerse alejada de las cajas. James la observó desde la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Lily recorrió la estantería con la mirada y sonrió al ver que muchos de esos libros eran cuentos para niños. Para niños magos, claro está, pero ella los reconocía por haber oído de ellos.

Una snitch salió volando de alguna parte y comenzó a revolotear alrededor de su cabeza, haciéndola reír. James se acercó y la atrapó, haciendo malabares con ella hasta que Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

"Déjalo. Me recuerda al James que no me caía bien." Pidió. El chico soltó la pelota, que voló lejos de allí, y se revolvió el cabello.

"Cierto," dijo, sonriendo algo avergonzado.

Lily sonrió un poco y se acercó a las fotografías, ignorando a los jugadores de Quidditch y prestando atención a las otras; a las fotos personales. En la mayoría de ellas se veía a James junto con alguno de los merodeadores, o con todos ellos. Con sólo ver una foto, era evidente lo buenos amigos que eran. También había una que Eli había tomado este mismo invierno, en la que se veía a la pandilla al completo: los merodeadores, Eli, Sam, Rebecca, Bree y la misma Lily. Le pareció surreal ver esa foto allí, y verlos a todos tan sonrientes bajo los copos de nieve, como si siempre hubieran sido amigos. Sonrió, y sus ojos volvieron de la pared a la estantería, en donde descansaban dos portarretratos. En uno se veía a un James de unos catorce años junto con un hombre de cabello gris y una mujer de cabello blanco, pero los ojos de Lily no se detuvieron demasiado en este, sino que pasaron a la otra fotografía. En ella, un hombre y una mujer sonreían alegremente a la cámara. Él tenía el cabello negro y desordenado, y era muy parecido al chico que Lily tenía a su lado, aunque el hombre de la fotografía tenía unos oscuros ojos marrones. La mujer era muy hermosa, con una sonrisa llena de vida y unos pícaros ojos tan familiares para Lily; color avellana, con motitas marrones alrededor de la pupila. Lo que más llamó su atención fue que era pelirroja. No naranja o rojo brillante, por el que la famosa familia Weasley era conocida, ni rojo oscuro, como el suyo propio, sino un tono de marrón rojizo entre cobre y caoba. La miró por unos segundos, hasta que oyó una voz grave cerca de su oído.

"Parece que los Potter tenemos una debilidad por las pelirrojas," Lily se volteó; James estaba más cerca de lo que recordaba. Debía de haberse acercado a sus espaldas mientras ella miraba las fotografías. Estaban muy cerca, y si él se inclinara sólo un poco, sus labios no tardarían en rozarse. La chica sintió el calor en sus mejillas, que se acentuó cuando James dijo:

"¿Te has sonrojado?" Sonó más burlón de lo que él hubiera querido, y a Lily eso le sentó fatal. Era prácticamente una prueba de que todo lo que le decía era para ver cuándo caía en sus redes.

Se alejó de él abruptamente, y James se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, ella lo miró con una enorme sonrisa y le dijo:

"Sigamos," Pero la sonrisa no había llegado a sus ojos, y él se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadada. O quizás herida.

"Lily-" empezó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Aún no me has mostrado la planta baja, ¿cierto? Y no he visto a Sirius" James la miró dudoso. Quizás había malinterpretado su expresión.

"Debe estar en la cocina con mi madre. ¿Vamos?" preguntó. La chica asintió, abandonando la habitación y esperándolo. El chico se revolvió el cabello y salió tras ella.

¿Podía ser que siempre encontrara la manera de cagarla?

…

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**-Arthur Weasley: **Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, la trama y la narración! Ya vas viendo que James sigue por ese camino con nuestra Lily, cada vez más cerca. Por aquí todo bien, disfrutando aún de mis vacaciones, aunque ya me queda poco! No te preocupes por la falta de reviews, entiendo perfectamente y te agradezco que te hayas toamdo el tiempo de comentar ahora! Jaja y ya veremos por qué camino va Sirius con Bree!

-**Pau**: Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Espero disfrutes este también. Muchas gracias por el review!

-**FandhpyYugi**: Al fin, no? Aunque quizás las cosas no vayan a ser tan fácil para algunos.. pero no voy a adelantar nada! Jajaja, me alegra que Sirius y Eli te hayan hecho reír, y espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias por el review, como siempre! :D

**Buri:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado! No he actualizado tan rápido, pero tampoco me he tardado demasiado esta vez jaja, espero sea suficiente :P. Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Lalala: **Jajaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado! Era hora de que ella cediera, pobre James! Y qué bueno que esos pequeños cariñitos que él le hace te gustan, para mí eso es lo que demuestra lo colado que está él por ella, aunque la tontita no se dé cuenta. La borrachera de James fue divertida de escribir, debo admitirlo xD Aunque en retrospectiva, quizás debería haber hecho la escena más larga. Gracias por el halago, me alegra montones que te guste mi manera de escribir :3 Sam y Eli juntos! De verdad que era hora eh, que actuaban como una pareja casada, pero no concretaban nunca. Feliz también de que te haya gustado Remus/Becca y Lily+merodeadores! Y super feliz de que hayas disfrutado tanto el capítulo! Espero este te guste también. Y muchas, muchas gracias por el review!

**Hikari:** Pero nada de perdones, mujer! No te preocupes si alguna vez no podés dejarme un review, yo ya estoy infinitamente agradecida por que me leas siempre, me comentes, me aconsejes y demás! Sonará repetitivo, pero de verdad me ayudaste muchísimo a seguir adelante con el fic!

Ajá, ya era hora de que algo pasara; en realidad no quería que ambas parejas se armaran en un mismo capítulo, peor tampoco me parecía que daba para estirarlo más. Sip, Remus es definitivamente débil en este aspecto… es como cuando piensa acerca de su licantropía y lo que sus amigos hacen por él; se siente culpable, pero cede, por su debilidad.( No creas, no es que diga que el pobre chico tiene que ser infeliz ni nada menos) De todas formas, una vez más estás en lo correcto con el tema del arrepentimiento… Simplemente así es como veo a Remus, se quiebra ante momentos de debilidad y luego se arrepiente, y todo termina peor, porque en este caso puede terminar hiriendo a Becca. Lo que me preocupa es que cosas como esa se pueden tornar repetitivas, esto de ver a Remus autocompadeciéndose, actuando y arrepintiéndose, espero poder manejarlo para que no se vea así.

Jajaj Lilita, cediendo, realmente increíble, no? Pero es que por muy enamorado que esté James, también es humano, no? Y tiene su orgullo, yo creo que en algún momento se cansa de tener que andar cediendo tanto y de que Lily no lo haga por ser tan orgullosa también… Jajaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado la borrachera de James xD Releyéndolo, quizás me hubiera gustado hacer esa parte un poquito más larga, pero quise dejar a Lily sorprendida y lo corté por ahí. De todas formas, sospecho que no será la última vez que Jamie se emborrache

Coincido plenamente con lo del partido de Quidditch. La verdad es que soy una madera con los deportes, y si me tengo que sentar a relatar un partido de Quidditch, me quedo completamente en blanco. Leí un poco los libros para ver la manera en que Jo lo hace, pero por más que lo intente, no puedo :/ Es por eso que hasta ahora no había habido otros partidos, sólo aquella vez que James casi se cae de la escoba… Estuve por saltarme esa parte, pero quería que Eli y Sam estuvieran juntos de una vez, y se me hizo adecuado que fuera durante un partido de Quidditch, visto y considerando lo obsesos que son ambos xD. De todas maneras, dudo que vuelva a haber un relato de un partido, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, porque me seca las neuronas!

Y bueno, aquí termino con la super mega respuesta (no me odies por escribir tanto, sí?)! Gracias por soportarme por todos los medios, desde dArt, pasando por el chat, hasta ff, y gracias por tus incondicionales críticas y apoyo :)


	36. Chapter 36: Feliz Navidad, o no tanto II

**Capítulo 36 up! Y segunda parte del anterior, espero que les guste! Mucho más largo que los demás (creo que me dejé llevar demasiado, tardaré bastante en traducirlo al inglés) Pero no se acostumbren, eh! De todas formas, no estoy muy segura de la calidad del capítulo, porque sobre el final pasan muchas cosas y no quise que la narración se pusiera pesada o excesivamente largo, por lo que puede haber quedado demasiado apresurado. Ya me dirán qué piensan!**

**…**

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, y James no podía evitar darle vueltas a la forzada sonrisa de Lily. No estaba seguro de qué había hecho mal, pero luego de pensarlo un rato había llegado a la conclusión de que la pelirroja sí se había molestado, a pesar de que se esforzara por sonreírle con supuesta naturalidad. Revivió el momento en su mente, recordando su dulce expresión cuando observaba las fotografías. A James le había resultado tan adorable que se había acercado instintivamente a ella, tentado de rodearla con sus brazos y enterrar su rostro en su fragante pelo rojo. Había notado el leve sobresalto al ver la foto de sus padres, y sólo entonces se había dado cuenta de la coincidencia. _"Parece que los Potter tenemos una debilidad por las pelirrojas,"_. Lo había dicho sin pensar, más para sí mismo que para Lily, aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que sonaba como un intento de flirteo. _Idiota_, se dijo mentalmente. A medida que había ido conociendo a Lily, se había dado cuenta de que si pretendía que ella se enamorara de él, tenía que irse acercando poco a poco, como si ella fuera un pajarito a quien el más leve movimiento repentino podía espantar. Entonces, poco a poco, se había ido abriendo paso en su corazón y sus pensamientos; como un conocido, y ahora como un amigo. No tenía que arruinarlo, tenía que ir con cuidado.

Quizás esa era la razón de su enojo. El comentario. Al menos eso la había turbado. James recordó cómo se había sonrojado. También recordó haber estado a punto de besarla, o al menos, haber pensado que, de inclinarse sólo un poco, su boca rozaría la de la pelirroja. Quizás Lily había visto sus intenciones y por eso se había apartado. O tal vez fue la infortunada pregunta que él le había soltado entonces; _"¿Te has sonrojado?"_. Pues sí, idiota, lo estás viendo, se ha sonrojado. ¿Qué ganas con preguntar? ¿Fastidiarla? ¿Ponerla en evidencia? Pero qué capullo. No era una pregunta ofensiva, pero estaba seguro de que había sonado algo arrogante al decirla, y él ya tenía bien claro que tenía que intentar que al menos su cabeza _pareciera _un poco más pequeña cuando estaba con ella. Además, incluso aunque nada de ello fuera un motivo demasiado válido para enojarse, tenía que recordar que Lily estaba… bastante susceptible respecto a todo lo que involucrara a James. Casi como si estuviera _esperando _que la cagara de alguna forma. Como si estuviera esperando que la decepcionara, que hiciera algo mal que justificara los reparos que ella siempre había tenido, o la cautela que a veces tenía en su relación con él. James frunció el ceño al pensarlo, ligeramente irritado. Ya le demostraría a Lily que no iba a cagarla esta vez.

Se sobresaltó al notar que ya estaban en la planta baja.

"Uhm," dijo, mirando a Lily. Se daba cuenta de que cada vez que posaba sus ojos sobre ella, se la quedaba mirando más de lo necesario, pero por Merlín, era tan hermosa, y ese vestidito verde…

"¿Sirius?" le recordó ella, con una leve risita. Esta vez sí que sonó natural. Quizás se le había pasado el enfado. Se obligó a mirarla a los ojos, aunque quizás no fue una buena idea, porque se quedó prendado de ellos. Lily carraspeó, incómoda, y James desvió la mirada.

_Por Merlín, va a pensar que soy un troll con retraso_.

"¡Sí! Cierto," dijo, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la cocina. "Eso, íbamos a que saludaras a Sirius."

Lily lo siguió, mientras James se insultaba mentalmente. Al acercarse, se escuchaban dos voces: el inconfundible ladrido de Sirius, y una voz de mujer.

Entraron en la cocina, y Lily se sorprendió de ver al moreno de ojos grises bromeando con una mujer mayor, de cabello completamente blanco, atado prolijamente en lo alto de su cabeza. Se giraron al oírlos entrar, y Sirius exclamó con efusividad exagerada:

"¡Pelirroja! Tanto tiempo sin verte," abrió los brazos, como si la chica fuera a correr y lanzarse en sus brazos. En lugar de eso, le alzó una ceja y rió. "Bonitas piernas, chica." Dijo, y Lily se sonrojó. La mujer junto a él rió, golpeándolo cariñosamente en la cabeza con una cuchara de madera. Tenía una bonita risa, grave pero femenina, y las arrugas en torno a sus ojos y su boca cuando sonreía no hacían sino acentuar su particular belleza. Miró a Sirius con cariño, como si fuera su hijo, y él le devolvió la sonrisa guiñando un ojo.

"Uhm, mamá, esta es Lily, Lily Evans," dijo James, que parecía algo incómodo. No se esperaba tener que presentarla a su madre hasta más tarde, y aún no se había preparado mentalmente. Tan sólo esperaba que la mujer no lo pusiera en evidencia, aunque ya sospechaba que su padre lo había hecho por ella. "Lily, está es mi madre,"

La pelirroja sonrió a la mujer, que le devolvió una amplia sonrisa. Toda su cara se iluminaba cuando sonreía. Lily notó que sus joviales ojos avellana brillaron con interés al oír su nombre. Eran idénticos a los de James, y si bien parecía bastante entrada en años (los padres del chico debían de haberlo tenido cuando ya eran mayores), al mirarla a los ojos parecía que se estuviera mirando a una mujer de veinte.

"Gusto en conocerte al fin, Lily," le dijo. No se le pasó por alto el 'al fin', y a James tampoco, que la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Me encanta tu vestido," comentó con su voz grave.

Era una mujer muy fina, de movimientos delicados y modales exquisitos. Por un momento, Lily se preguntó cómo haría para soportar al padre de James, y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que la señora Potter debía de tener un excelente sentido del humor.

"Sí, pelirroja, a ver si muestras tu cuerpo más a menudo," agregó Sirius, alzando las cejas apreciativamente. James lo miró con cara de quita-tus-ojos-de-Lily-o-te-los-arranco, pero la señora Potter rió jovialmente. Lily puso los ojos en blanco al moreno y se dirigió a la mujer.

"Gusto en conocerla, señora Potter. Tiene una casa muy bonita" dijo educadamente. La mujer sonrió y su rostro se llenó de vida.

Lily observó que la mujer estaba muy, muy delgada. Entonces recordó lo que James le había dicho una vez, acerca de que su madre estaba enferma. Sintió un vacío en el estómago al recordarlo: nunca le había preguntado al chico por su madre después de aquella vez en la Torre de Astronomía. El se había preocupado tanto por su padre y su muerte, y ella no había tenido la decencia de preguntarle por la salud de su madre.

"Gracias, Lily; ha pertenecido a la familia de mi marido por muchísimo tiempo, pero la he redecorado yo misma cuando nos casamos. Era un poco…"

"Como mi casa," rió Sirius, acercándose sigilosamente a la olla en la que se cocinaba uno de los tantos platos que cenarían esa noche. La mujer lo amenazó con la varita y Sirius puso cara de perrito mojado, ante lo que todos rieron.

"Bueno, sí. Estaba decorada de manera muy antigua. Y ni loca dejaba la decoración en sus manos" dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cuchara hacia el jardín. Si bien su manera de hablar era tan fina como ella misma, sonaba tan jovial como su marido. "Hubiera sido capaz de transformarlo todo en alguna especie de broma para cualquier invitado. Es _igual _que James," dijo con frustración cariñosa, y su hijo le sonrió angelicalmente. "Espero que no te haya fastidiado mucho durante el recorrido a la casa," comentó, mirando a su hijo con reproche.

"Oh, para nada," contestó Lily, riendo. "Ha resultado muy entretenido." La mujer sonrió.

"Muy bien. Deberías venir más seguido, hoy James ha estado de lo más servicial," comentó. Sirius rió entre dientes.

"Yo siempre-" empezó James, pero la mujer siguió hablando.

"Aunque haya tenido que obligarlo a quitarse esos bonitos guantes que recibió para Navidad. Me dio la impresión de que de haberlo dejado, aún los llevaría puestos."

Sirius estalló en carcajadas, y Lily se puso roja como un tomate, aunque al menos la mujer había tenido la delicadeza de no demostrar que sabía que los guantes se los había regalado ella; el señor Potter hubiera bromeado al respecto. Miró de reojo a James, que estaba tan rojo como ella. Sirius seguía riendo, y James se adelantó y le dio una colleja.

"Chicos…" dijo la mujer con tono de reproche. Lily, aún muy roja, sonrió. Era lindo ver a James y Sirius así, como hermanos. Y es que lo eran.

En ese momento oyeron un golpe secó pero amortiguado en algún piso de arriba, y la mujer frunció el ceño mirando a su hijo:

"James, le has avisado a tu amiga que debe aclarar que la red flu la traiga a la chimenea de la sala de estar, ¿verdad?" El chico miró a Sirius, quien se golpeó la frente con una mano.

"¡Lo he olvidado por completo!" dijo, y salió disparado escaleras arriba, y James, luego de la mirada de reproche de su madre, lo siguió.

La pelirroja miró interrogante a la mujer, quien dijo:

"Hay dos chimeneas en la casa, y por alguna razón, si no aclaras en dónde quieres terminar, la red te lleva a la biblioteca de arriba en lugar de a la sala de estar," explicó, y la chica asintió con la cabeza.

Lily se dio cuenta de que se había quedado a solas con la señora Potter y se removió, incómoda, pero la mujer le sonrió con calidez.

Se parecía más a James de lo que había notado en un principio; además de sus ojos, tenía su misma sonrisa, sus mismos pómulos, y si bien la forma de la mandíbula de James era más fuerte y masculina, podía detectar un dejo de ella en la de su madre. Y además era un cierto… aire, aunque Lily no sabía decir bien qué era. Era fácil decir en qué se parecía a su padre, más allá de lo físico: ambos eran bromistas empedernidos y tenían esa aura de jovialidad y picardía; pero en el caso de su madre, era algo más… indescriptible. En gran parte tenía que ver con sus ojos, y su manera de mirar a las personas; escrutadoramente, pero con calidez. Te sentías protegido, cómodo, te daba ganas de estar a su alrededor.

"James tenía razón cuando comentaba lo bonita que eras," le dijo, y Lily se sonrojó, aunque se dio cuenta de que la intención de la mujer no era molestarla, como sí había sido la de su marido.

"Gracias," dijo tímidamente. ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera conociendo a su suegra o algo así? ¡Por Merlín! Y haber pensado eso era incluso peor.

La chica miró la olla que se cocinaba al fuego con interés, y preguntó, admirada:

"¿Ha cocinado toda la comida para esta noche usted sola?" La mujer rió, y la grave risa hizo a Lily sentirse cómoda.

"Oh, me han ayudado mi marido y los chicos (sí, imagínate a Sirius y James con delantales. Pero no les digas que te lo he contado), pero sí, he hecho bastante yo sola. No es gran cosa, sólo bocadillos, esto y aquello. Y llámame de tú."

Lily le sonrió y preguntó:

"¿Y cómo es eso de James y Sirius en delantal?" ambas rieron, y comenzaron a conversar animadamente mientras esperaban a los demás, sintiéndose cómodas muy pronto en la compañía de la otra.

Como Lily había supuesto, la mujer tenía un excelente sentido del humor, y era por ello que se llevaba tan bien con el señor Potter, a pesar de que ella pareciera ser más sobria que él. Al hablar con ella supo que, de no haber sido por su carácter y jovialidad, probablemente ya hubiera sucumbido a la enfermedad que la tenía tan delgada y hacía sus manos temblar levemente por momentos. Era una mujer muy fuerte e inteligente, y la chica pensó que si el padre de James era tan valiente y noble como había oído al chico decir, no le extrañaba que su hijo tuviera los valores e ideales que tenía. Además, era evidente que adoraba a su hijo, y la pelirroja comenzó a comprender de dónde venía el ego de James, y sus aires de dueño del mundo.

"Dime, Lily," dijo al mujer en tono de confidencia luego de que ya habían charlado un rato (por alguna razón, los demás se estaban tardando demasiado en volver). "Esta chica, Brianna, es amiga tuya, ¿cierto?"

Lily asintió.

"Cuéntame: ¿Sirius y ella… tienen algo?" Lily esbozó una sonrisa de lado: probablemente el moreno hablaba hasta por los codos de la dulce Bree.

"No realmente, no," dijo, y la mujer pareció desilusionada. "Aunque Bree está coladita por Sirius," confesó, y la mujer sonrió ampliamente. "Y a mí me parece que Sirius también por ella." La señora Potter asintió, pensativa.

"A mí también me lo parece." Afirmó, justo cuando su hijo, el moreno de ojos grises, y una muchacha de cabello ensortijado y grandes ojos azul oscuro entraban a la cocina.

"Esta es Bree," dijo Sirius, empujándola cómicamente por los hombros y arrastrándola hasta la señora Potter, que rió. "Esta es la madre de James, Nana."

"Mucho gusto en conocerte, niña," Saludó, otorgando a la tímida chica una de sus cálidas sonrisas que Bree devolvió con entusiasmo.

"Gusto en conocerla, señora Potter," dijo, estrechando su mano, para luego añadir con cierta ceremonia; "La felicito,"

Aquello pareció sorprender a la mujer y a los dos morenos, aunque Lily creyó detectar un brillo travieso y algo irritado en los ojos de su amiga

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó la señora Potter. Bree le obsequió una sonrisa inocente y adorable.

"Oh, eso de soportar a estos dos insufribles engreídos durante _todo_ el verano y tal, además de durante las vacaciones de invierno, la verdad es digno de admiración," la mujer estalló en carcajadas y Lily sonrió.

"Bueno, tú los soportas durante el resto del año," comentó la señora Potter.

Sirius y James habían fastidiado a Bree durante todo el camino a la cocina por lo frenética que se había puesto al notar que su vestido y cabello estaban completamente cubiertos por una fina capa de cenizas, revolviéndose los rizos y sacudiéndose la ropa, chillando que no podía estar así de impresentable cuando conociera a los padres de James.

"No, en serio," mumuró Bree, cuando los dos morenos estaban ocupados discutiendo con Lily, quien había sacado a colación el tema de los delantales "Es admirable. Y se lo agradezco"

De alguna manera, la mujer supo que hablaba de Sirius, y del hecho de que ellos lo hubieran acogido en su casa y convertido en su hijo. Las palabras de Bree la enternecieron completamente, y supo que Sirius había escogido bien, al igual que James.

"Bueno, te vemos luego, mamá," dijo el moreno, ajustándose los anteojos y caminando hacia la entrada de la cocina, seguido por Sirius, que le tiró un beso a la madre de su amigo, quien lo miró con reproche maternal.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntaron al unísono Bree y Lily, pero la señora Potter negó con la cabeza, indicándoles que siguieran a Sirius y James.

"Las llamaré si las necesito. Procuren que mis chicos se porten bien, ¿sí?" Las chicas asintieron entre risas y siguieron a los merodeadores.

James ofreció a Bree un recorrido por la casa, pero como Lily ya lo había hecho, ella declinó la oferta, diciendo que ya podrían mostrársela más tarde.

"¿Qué les parece si salimos un rato?" sugirió Sirius, "Ha dejado de nevar. Podríamos volar un ra-"

"Nada de volar." Lo interrumpió Lily, tajante, y Bree soltó una risita ante la reticencia de su amiga a montar en una escoba desde primer año.

"Además vamos de vestido, Sirius, no es de lo más cómodo," comentó. Sirius y James esbozaron sonrisas maliciosas.

"La idea era que pudiéramos darle un vistazo a sus braguitas," dijo el moreno, sus ojos grises brillando divertidos. Bree se puso tan roja como el cabello de Lily, quien fulminó con la mirada a James en lugar de a Sirius.

"Hablando en serio, podrían ver el jardín. Es bastante bonito incluso en invierno, la mayoría de las plantas sobreviven al clima frío, y quedan hermosas cubiertas de nieve." Dijo el chico, revolviéndose el cabello, intentando apaciguar a sus amigas.

"Buena idea, aunque necesitaremos los abrigos." Dijo Lily. Su amiga aún lo llevaba puesto, pero los acompañó al guardarropas a enfundarse en sus abrigos y ponerse los guantes y bufandas.

Siguieron a los chicos al jardín, y al salir ambas soltaron un _ohhh_ de sorpresa. James tenía razón; ¡era tan bonito! Sin embargo, no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para admirarlo, porque minutos después, una enorme bola de nieve se estampó a un lado de la cabeza de Brianna, llenando sus oscuros rizos de pequeñas motitas blancas.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas ante la expresión de perplejidad de su amiga, aunque no le duró mucho, porque una bola de nieve le dio de lleno en el rostro. Lily le sonrió angelicalmente mientras el chico escupía nieve, y esta vez era Bree quien reía, felicitando a su amiga, quien no tardó en recibir dos bolas de nieve, de parte de James y Sirius.

Poco después ya estaban completamente empapados, corriendo por el jardín como niños, esquivando bolas de nieve y lanzando proyectiles a los demás, aunque los vestidos de las chicas no les facilitaban la situación. James y Bree eran quienes mejor puntería tenían, por lo cual Lily y Sirius no tardaron en aliarse contra los otros dos.

"_Está heladaaaa_" chillaba Bree. Sirius había conseguido tirarla al suelo, y había comenzado a meterle nieve dentro del abrigo. "¡_Jaaaaames_!

Pero su compañero de equipo estaba ocupado corriendo a Lily, quien gritaba agitando los brazos en el aire, intentando escapar del moreno, que por si fuera poco, era además muy rápido.

"¡Te tengo!" exclamó triunfal cuando logró agarrar con una mano la capucha de Lily, pero justo en ese momento, trastabilló, perdiendo sus anteojos y cayendo al suelo, arrastrando a la pelirroja consigo.

James sintió el cuerpo de la chica bajo el suyo, y se apresuró en girar sobre la nieve por temor a hacerle daño. Sin embargo, sus extremidades estaban tan enredadas, que Lily giró con él, terminando recostada encima de su pecho. Por un segundo, el chico se quedó tieso, sintiendo el peso de la chica sobre él, y sus ojos tardaron un segundo en enfocar los de ella. Su rostro era lo único que no se veía como una mancha borrosa. Tenía los ojos abiertos con sorpresa y la boca entreabierta, y el chico notó que no tenía pecas, como siempre había supuesto que ocurría en invierno. James agradeció que tuvieran puesta tanta ropa, porque si además de estar sintiendo su suave aliento y las caricias de su cabello rojo sobre su rostro, estuviera sintiendo las curvas de la chica contra su pecho, hubiera perdido el control.

La respiración de Lily se detuvo por sólo un segundo cuando, al girar, terminó sobre el pecho de James. Se había incorporado un poco, con las manos sobre él, y había levantado la vista hacia su rostro, donde un par de ojos miopes sin anteojos se entrecerraban un poco, para luego abrirse al notar su cercanía. Sentía su aliento calentar su rostro helado, y su mirada estaba perdida en esos ojos color avellana que la miraban con una intensidad desconocida para ella. Si no hubiera dejado de mirarlos, quizás lo habría besado, pero sus ojos se despegaron de ellos un segundo, buscando la boca de James, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

El salto que dio hubiera despertado la envidia de cualquier jugador de basketball, y su chillido fue acompañado por un grito de dolor de James.

Lily se paró, con cara de terror, chillando:

"¡Lo siento!"

James se agarraba la entrepierna, retorciéndose en el suelo con quejidos de dolor mientras Sirius y Bree se desternillaban de risa a unos metros de ellos.

"¡James, lo siento!" repetía la pelirroja, pero el chico sólo era capaz de proferir palabras sin sentido

"Con… Rodilla… Me duele… Ay" Brianna se agarraba el estómago, inclinada hacia adelante, y Sirius había caído al suelo sentado, dando palmadas con sus manos enfundadas en guantes.

Sólo cuando James fue capaz de levantarse, con lágrimas en los ojos, sus amigos dejaron de reír, y Bree le alcanzó los anteojos que había encontrado a unos pasos de ella.

"Lo siento." Repitió Lily, preocupada, y Sirius volvió a reír un poco, pero se calló ante la mirada que le echó su amigo.

"No te preocupes," dijo el chico, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano, a pesar de que al caminar, se notaba que seguía muy dolorido. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Lily revivió la caída, y los momentos que se mantuvo sobre su pecho. ¿Por qué demonios no se había apartado?

Sirius echó un vistazo al reloj de pulsera de Bree y comentó:

"Deberíamos entrar. Dentro de poco llegaran los invitados, y quizás ustedes quieran darse una ducha de agua caliente," comentó, recordando con algo de culpa que sus amigas llevaban vestidos y las piernas descubiertas, a pesar de que parte de ellas estuvieran tapadas por los abrigos.

Como si hubiera estado esperando que Sirius dijera aquello, Lily estornudó, y Bree la siguió. James miró a la pelirroja con culpa.

"Sí, mejor entremos."

"Voy a guardar mi abrigo," dijo Lily, y se metió rápidamente a la casa sin esperar a los demás.

James soltó un suspiro frustrado y sintió deseos de gritar, pero Bree se acercó a él y le pellizcó el brazo con cariño, mientras Sirius se situaba a su otro lado y le palmeaba la espalda. Volvió a suspirar, y se dirigió junto con los demás al guardarropas, pero al entrar, no encontraron a Lily allí.

"Debe de haberse perdido," dedujo Sirius, luego de llamarla un par de veces, en caso de que estuviera metida entre los abrigos, perdida dentro del mismo armario.

"Lleva a Bree a nuestra habitación para que se bañe, yo buscaré a Lily,"

Sirius asintió, pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga y guiándola escaleras arriba, mirando de reojo el bonito vestido color ciruela sin tirantes que descubrió al quitarse el abrigo.

"Cuéntame, ¿qué has estado haciendo?" preguntó el chico. Bree comenzó a contarle sobre los días previos, y Sirius la observaba hablar, jugando distraídamente con sus rizos.

Al verla salir de la chimenea cubierta de cenizas, Sirius se había dado cuenta de que la había extrañado incluso más de lo que creía, y cada vez que la miraba sentía una punzada de felicidad. Ese bonito rostro de tez ligeramente oscura le daba ganas de abrazarla, protegerla, besar sus rizos… y sus labios. Sirius la observó con atención: para él, Bree era hermosísima y deslumbrante, pero al observar su rostro objetivamente, se dio cuenta de que probablemente no era el estereotipo de belleza. Para alguien que no la conociera, quizás Brianna no era _tan _llamativa ni tan bonita, o no se veía tan interesante, a pesar de esos redondos ojos azul oscuro. Pero el moreno de ojos grises se dio cuenta de que, para él, era la chica más bonita que hubiera conocido. Con sus rizos oscuros y saltarines, su nariz pequeña y su boquita rosada, sus grandes ojos escrutadores y sus sonrisas tímidas. Su risa burbujeante, su ceño preocupado, su naricilla fruncida al quejarse. Su cuerpo diminuto, sus hombros estrechos, su pequeña cintura y su pecho sólo ligeramente abultado. La manera en que se preocupaba por él, regañándolo cuando hacía algo que no debía, ofreciéndole su consejo si lo necesitaba, tomando su mano en silencio cuando sabía que era lo mejor para él. Siempre sabía qué era lo mejor para él, y él era una mejor persona gracias a Bree.

¿Por qué no podía reunir el coraje para decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella?

"¿Sirius?" El moreno dio un respingo ante la mención de su nombre "¿Estás escuchándome?" Frunció el ceño como siempre hacía, y él sonrió.

"Claro que sí, Nana, sólo me he distraído por un momento," dijo. Ella no pareció creerle, y sus ojos brillaron algo preocupados; cuando Sirius se abstraía, generalmente estaba pensando en su familia. El chico se dio cuenta de qué pasaba por su cabeza, por lo que la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la nariz. "Que estoy bien, en serio."

Bree lo observó fijamente y Sirius puso cara de aburrimiento, pero la chica pareció decidir que no mentía, por lo que se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó en la mejilla. Entonces Sirius la levantó sobre su hombro y, entre risas, la llevó hasta su habitación, dejándola caer en una de las camas. Pero cuando lo hizo, Bree tiró de él, que cayó a su lado, aún riendo.

Sirius se acomodó un poco hasta quedar junto a ella, ambos mirando hacia el techo con el cabello desparramado sobre la cama. Permanecieron en silencio, y a Bree la conciencia de la cercanía de Sirius le aceleró el corazón.

Ella tenía muy en claro que estaba enamorada de él. Era apuesto, sí, y mucho, pero de eso podía dar cuenta cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts; ese sedoso cabello oscuro, esos rasgos únicos, la sonrisa reluciente y los misteriosos ojos grises. Claro que era apuesto. Pero Sirius era mucho más que eso. Era valiente e inteligente, aunque también impulsivo y un poco imprudente. Era divertido y sabía reírse incluso de sí mismo, pero también era comprensivo y muy dulce. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, era leal. Y era su mejor amigo.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Sirius entrelazarse con la suya y juguetear con sus dedos, y al girar la cabeza vio que él tenía la vista baja, mirando sus manos. Entonces miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se encontraron, muy, muy cerca.

Por sólo un momento, y quizás por primera vez desde que conocía sus propios sentimientos, Bree se preguntó si Sirius no sentiría lo mismo. Pero entonces se levantó, soltando su mano, y el corazón de Brianna se encogió un poco. Se sentó, algo aturdida, mientras el chico volvía del baño con unas toallas.

"Puedes ducharte, si quieres," dijo, pasándole las toallas como si tal cosa. "Aún tenemos un buen rato hasta que lleguen los invitados, y así entraras en calor. Yo estaré abajo, ayudando a la madre de James, pero seguramente él traerá a Lily pronto."

Brianna asintió, sonriendo un poco, tomando las toallas y encerrándose en el baño con un nudo en la garganta.

…

Lily no tardó en darse cuenta de que había doblado por donde no era. Intentó volver por donde había venido, pero la casa de los Potter tenía muchísimos pasillos y pronto, se perdió. Resignada, se dejó caer en un banco que había sobre la pared, esperando a que sus amigos la encontraran.

Qué tonta, salir disparada así… pero es que sentir lo que había sentido cuando miró a James a los ojos, estando tan cerca de él, la había asustado. Era la segunda vez en el día que se encontraba en la misma situación; más cerca de James de lo que debería haberlo estado, y deseando que la besara. Le costó muchísimo reconocer eso en sus pensamientos. Había estado deseando que la besara. Recordó cuando, en su habitación, le había dicho que los Potter sentían debilidad por las pelirrojas. Recordó todo lo que los padres de James habían dicho sobre lo que él les contaba de ella, y recordó todos los halagos que él solía soltarle. Quizás a James ella sí le gustaba. Su mente volvió a la habitación de James, y se sonrojó nuevamente al recordar lo cerca que habían estado sus labios. Sí el sólo se hubiera inclinado un poco… pero no lo había hecho, y ella se había irritado. Ahora se daba cuenta: esa había sido la razón por la que se había apartado con tal brusquedad. En parte, se había enfadado porque él no la había besado, y en parte se había enfadado por haber deseado tanto que sí lo hiciera. Alejarse había sido lo más sensato, o quizás hubiera hecho algo de lo que se hubiera arrepentido.

Y ahora, cuando por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad, se había encontrado muy, muy cerca de él nuevamente, y él la había mirado como nunca antes nadie la había mirado. Y ella se había encontrado deseando sus labios otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Con lo que les había costado llegar a ser amigos, ahora sus estúpidos sentimientos se metían en el camino para arruinarlo todo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en besar a James, y dejar de preguntarse qué se sentiría sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, sentir su duro pecho contra su rostro. ¡Merlín! _Deja de pensar en Potter de esa manera, _se dijo.

"Lily."

La chica dio un respingo, y al levantar la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de James. Se sonrojó, como si de alguna manera el chico pudiera saber lo que ella había estado pensando.

"James. Me asustaste," dijo, sonriendo un poco y estornudando sonoramente. "Me he perdido." El chico rió, ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara del asiento.

"Me imaginé," comentó, guiándola al guardarropa "Es normal, los pasillos son algo confusos para quien no conoce la casa."

No mencionó nada sobre la manera en que Lily había salido corriendo del jardín, y ella se lo agradeció infinitamente.

"Gracias." Dijo, una vez que hubieron colgado su abrigo. James sonrió, guiñando un ojo, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

"Supongo que Bree estará en la ducha. Aún nos queda una media hora; las esperamos abajo." Dijo.

"¿Ustedes no se ducharán?" preguntó la pelirroja cuando ya llegaban a la habitación.

"No tengo frío. Ustedes deben de haberse helado." Dijo, mirando con culpabilidad las piernas de Lily, que volvió a estornudar. Lo miró preocupado, y ella sonrió.

"No te preocupes, no es nada." Dijo, entrando a la habitación, donde la puerta del baño se veía abierta. "Gracias por dejarnos usar tu ducha."

"Las esperamos abajo," repitió James, haciendo un gesto hacia las escaleras y saludándola con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Bree," llamó Lily, y una cabellera rizada se asomó del baño.

"Ya he terminado, puedes pasar," ya estaba cambiada nuevamente, y su nariz había vuelto a su tono normal. "Sienta bien una ducha caliente. Me he impermeabilizado el cabello para no mojarlo."

"Buena idea, ¿me esperas? No tardaré nada." Luego la miró con más atención y frunció el ceño. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sí, no es nada. Te espero."

…

Luego de cambiarse, al llegar a la planta baja, se encontró a un Sirius en traje acomodando los muebles con su padre, y se dispuso a ayudarlos. Al notar la mirada perdida de James y la extraña expresión en su rostro, el moreno de ojos grises se acercó a él, preocupado.

"James, ¿qué te pasa?"

"Lily está desnuda en mi ducha." Dijo monótonamente, haciendo estallar en carcajadas a su amigo.

Poco después, cuando ya casi todo estaba listo, bajaron Lily y Bree, que rieron ante los silbidos halagadores de sus amigos y se dirigieron a la cocina a ayudar a la señora Potter con los últimos preparativos para luego reunirse con Sirius y James

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los invitados, hombres, mujeres, parejas de todas las edades que conocían a los Potter por esto o aquello. Las mujeres llegaban ataviadas de los más pintorescos vestidos; a algunas les sentaban tan bien como a Lily o Brianna, mientras que otras suscitaban los chismes de las más ancianas y las risitas de Sirius y James (como aquella tía abuela del chico que llegó con un vestido fucsia de lentejuelas que la dejaba apretada como una morcilla). Los hombres, en su mayoría, vestían sobrias túnicas de gala, aunque los más jóvenes habían optado por trajes o esmóquines muggle.

El ambiente no tardó en llenarse del sonido de conversaciones y risas, además de la suave música que tocaba la banda contratada por los Potter. Los más ancianos se sentaban en las mesas dispuestas en un extremo del salón, mientras que los demás optaban por permanecer de pie, sirviéndose los bocadillos de las bandejas que flotaban solas por el lugar.

Cerca de la entrada, los cuatro conversaban animadamente.

"Prométanlo," decía Bree, apuntando a Sirius con el dedo.

"Bien," dijo este, poniendo los ojos en blanco, para luego decir al unísono con James. "Prometemos no echar poción creceuñas en las bebidas de los demás."

"A menos que mi tía Helen vuelva a pellizcarme," agregó James con una mueca. Los demás rieron, recordando a la gorda mujer tratando a su sobrino como si tuviera aún cinco años, pellizcando sus mejillas y hablando con voz de bebé.

"Por Merlín, miren a ésa," dijo Sirius, cuando una mujer de cabello negro de unos treinta años, muy maquillada, pasó junto a ellos. Llevaba un escotado vestido oscuro con vaporosas mangas y una larga cola que se arrastraba varios metros detrás de ella.

"Parece Morticia Addams" comentó Lily, aceptando la copa de champagne que les ofrecía la bandeja flotante. Los demás la miraron sin comprender.

"¿Quién?" pregunto Sirius, negando con la cabeza a la bandeja y señalando el vaso de ponche que sostenía, como si el objeto pudiera verlo.

"Nada, no importa." Murmuró, prestando atención a lo que su amiga quería indicarle con codazos.

Un joven rubio de unos veintidós años, alto y atlético conversaba con el padre de James en el otro extremo del salón. Al notar que lo miraban, guiñó uno de sus ojos verdes y siguió conversando.

Las risitas que soltaron Bree y Lily fueron tan poco propias de ellas que sus amigos alzaron las cejas. Al percatarse de qué miraban, Sirius exclamó con sorpresa:

"¿Les gusta el ñoño ese?"

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Lily, aún mirando hacia allí

"Un idiota." Contestó James, pero a la vez, Bree le recordó:

"Era el premio anual de Gryffindor cuando estábamos en primero. Ahora es un reconocido hombre de negocios, muy exitoso para ser tan joven."

"Capullo." Murmuró Sirius, a la vez que Lily decía:

"Oh, qué impresionante."

"¡Pero por Merlín, con la cara de tarado que lleva!" se exasperó James, y su amigo lo respaldó:

"No, en serio, es un idiota y un presumido."

"Bueno, nadie dijo que pretendíamos acercarnos a él," replicó la pelirroja con una ceja alzada y una expresión divertida.

"Pero mirar no hace daño a nadie," agregó Bree, riendo. Por la cara de sus amigos, la morena tuvo una idea clara de quien sería la víctima de la poción creceuñas esa noche.

"Creo que Becca es una mala influencia para ustedes." Sentenció James, haciendo reír a las chicas.

Conversaron durante un largo rato, riéndose de los invitados e incluso haciendo imitaciones (Bree resultó tener un talento natural para ello). Sirius, además, hizo reír a todos acercándose a la banda y entonando villancicos con ellos. Cuando la música se tornó más movida, regresó con sus amigos:

"Venga, pelirroja," dijo Sirius, dejando su copa y la de ella sobre una bandeja que pasaba. "A mover esas piernas que tienes." Dijo, tirando de su mano y llevándosela a la pista ante las carcajadas de James y Brianna.

"¿Y a qué viene esto?" preguntó Lily entre risas mientras lo seguía

"¿Qué no puedo pasar tiempo de calidad con mi pelirroja favorita y futura cuñada?"

No tuvo tiempo de ponerle los ojos en blanco, porque el chico comenzó a hacerla girar por el lugar ante unos entretenidos invitados. Algunos de los más jóvenes siguieron su ejemplo y se pusieron a bailar, aunque algunas personas mayores lo hicieron también.

"¿Sabes, Sirius? Bailar no se te da mal" le comentó luego de un rato. El chico sonrió mostrando sus dos hileras de dientes blancos y alzó las cejas en una expresión extremadamente arrogante.

"Todo se me da bien, pelirroja."

"Engreído."

"Eh, no tan bien como a mi, Padfoot." Le gritó James, que se había acercado a bailar con Bree luego de que gran parte de los invitados se habían unido a sus amigos.

Rieron y bailaron durante un rato, y lo cierto es que ambos eran muy buenos (y para su extremo placer, superaban con creces al rubio veinteañero que tan bien parecido era, pero que parecía tener dos pies izquierdos.)

"Para que Bree también tenga su oportunidad de bailar con el mejor, ¿por qué no cambiamos pareja, Prongs?" comentó Sirius, guiñando un ojo a Lily y acercándose a su amigo.

James abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento, la música paró, y un hombre extremadamente gordo, cuyo rostro rojo parecía indicar que había tomado demasiado, sugirió un brindis, atusándose el bigote y pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de la madre de James, quien lo miró con cierto reproche.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del señor Potter, una nueva bandada de bandejas flotantes llenaron el lugar, ofreciendo una burbujeante bebida teñida de rojo y verde.

"¡Ohhh, qué bonito!" exclamó Lily, mirándola con curiosidad entre el griterío de gente que se deseaba feliz navidad. James se inclinó un poco, acercándose a su oído para que lo escuchara.

"Es un cóctel irlandés," dijo, gritando un poco. Lily dio un sorbito, y él siguió diciendo "Está hecho con-" Se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia arriba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Pareció dudar por un momento, y luego, algo resignado, tomó rápidamente a la pelirroja de los hombros y se apartó a un lado, arrastrándola con él.

"James, ¿qué-? ¡Oh!" La exclamación de Lily acompañó a la de Bree, que, moviéndose unos pasos a la izquierda junto con Sirius, había ocupado el lugar en el que su amiga había estado hace unos momentos.

La morena y el chico estaban parados uno frente a otro, como hasta hace unos momentos, sólo que estaban muy cerca, rodeados de algo que les impedía moverse. Las largas y brillantes ramas que los apresaban como tentáculos parecían salir de una pequeña y familiar plantita que flotaba sobre ellos.

"Muérdago." Murmuró Lily al verla.

"Muérdago mágico," Aclaró el moreno, revolviéndose el cabello "Hacía años que no lo soltaban para Navidad…"

"¿Mágico? ¿Quieres decir que no los soltará hasta que no se besen?" preguntó ella; nunca había oído hablar de ello. James asintió con la cabeza mirando a su amigo, aún dudando de si había hecho lo correcto al apartar a Lily de debajo del muérdago.

Los invitados que estaban cerca comenzaron a reír, animando a la 'pareja'. Lily y James se miraron; no podían saber qué estaba ocurriendo entre Sirius y Bree, pero lo que pasara esa noche podría cambiar la relación entre ambos.

Entonces Sirius se inclinó y la besó en los labios, y todos prorrumpieron en aplausos mientras el muérdago los liberaba y flotaba lejos de allí, buscando a su próxima víctima. La gente pronto perdió interés, alejándose de la pareja. Lily hizo ademán de acercarse a sus amigos, pero James la tomó de la muñeca.

"Me parece que mejor los dejamos solos," dijo, sonriendo un poco. "El muérdago mágico se conforma con un beso en la mejilla, ¿sabes?"

"¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía." Respondió ella, comprendiendo por qué James proponía que dejaran a Bree y Sirius.

"Pues Sirius sí." Agregó él, alzando las cejas y tomándola de la mano. "Vamos, y de paso te muestro lo precioso que queda el jardín del frente con las luces navideñas"

La pelirroja asintió y lo siguió.

…

En un principio, cuando sintió que algo la empujaba hasta apretarla contra el pecho del chico, no había comprendido qué ocurría. Entonces había mirado hacia arriba, reconociendo el muérdago mágico, práctica común en las fiestas navideñas, y había sentido su rostro ponerse rojo como un tomate. Había bajado la vista hacia el chico, y su corazón se había acelerado al mirar dentro de esos ojos grises que siempre tenían tanto para decir y ocultar. Tenía las manos sobre su pecho, aunque no recordaba haberlas puesto allí, y sus cuerpos estaban pegados de una forma en que nunca lo habían estado. Entonces había caído en la cuenta de que, con que sólo la besara en la mejilla, el muérdago los liberaría, pero su corazón no disminuyó su ritmo, no ocurriría mientras tuviera sus ojos azules clavados en los de él. Había sentido su aliento cálido en su rostro cuando soltó una risita suave, muy cerca de ella, antes de decir:

"Bueno…" Y se había inclinado hacia ella.

Pero no la había besado en la mejilla, como ella esperaba, sino que habita tomado su rostro con una mano y sus labios se habían unido. Fue un beso breve, pero ella había sentido que flotaba, siendo sólo vagamente consciente de que el muérdago los liberaba.

No prestó atención a los demás, ni supo qué les gritaban, así como tampoco oyó lo que fuera que Sirius había dicho luego de soltar su rostro. Estaba aturdida, como soñando. Intentó prestar atención al chico, que volvía a dirigirse a ella:

"Uy, me parece que mejor nos vamos," Dijo, tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia la multitud. Ella alcanzó a ver al antiguo premio anual de Gryffindor caminando enojado hacia ellos, con el cabello rubio teñido de un extraño tono violeta.

Las carcajadas de Sirius resonaron en la cocina vacía, y ella lo observó mientras el chico se sentaba despreocupadamente sobre la encimera.

"Oh, lástima que Prongs no lo haya visto," decía, aún riendo. "Ha sido idea suya." Bree intentó mirarlo con reproche, pero su media sonrisa arruinó el efecto, y se acercó a él cuando el chico de ojos grises palmeó el mármol a su lado. "Venga, Nana."

La chica se sentó a su lado, sus rizos rebotando mientras ella se esforzaba por subir.

"Ha sabido que fuimos nosotros porque le hicimos lo mismo en nuestro primer año," estaba diciendo Sirius con su actitud desenvuelta de siempre. Brianna, en cambio, estaba algo cohibida, y la felicidad que la había invadido por un momento, bajo el muérdago, se veía teñida por el hecho de que el chico actuara como si nada. Frunció un poco el ceño, pero su amigo no se dio cuenta. "Nos ha parecido buena idea intentarlo de nuevo, ya sabes, recordar viejos tiempos…"

Lo dejó hablar, con su ceño cada vez mas fruncido. Estaba segura de que Sirius también sabía que el muérdago los liberaría con un beso en la mejilla, pero había elegido besarla en la boca, y ahora actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Sirius?" murmuró, interrumpiéndolo.

"¿Sí?" Contestó el moreno distraídamente, recostándose hacia atrás

"¿No crees que deberíamos hablar al respecto?" preguntó con cierta timidez. El chico la miró con extrañeza, y ella sintió la felicidad esfumarse tan pronto como había llegado.

"¿De qué hablas?" O se la estaba haciendo difícil, o ella lo había malinterpretado todo.

"¿Por qué me has besado? ¿En la boca?" preguntó. Con lo tímida que era, le había costado demasiado hacer aquella pregunta, pero el chico hizo un movimiento con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto, y una amarga sensación la embargó.

"Oh, no ha sido nada," comentó, y el corazón de Bree se rompió en mil pedazos, pero Sirius no se dio por enterado. "Sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos un rato…"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Claro. No ha significado nada." Afirmó con amargura.

"No ha significado nada." Repitió él.

Lo miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que Sirius no era tan indiferente al respecto como estaba fingiendo ser, y eso la enfureció. Si realmente no tuviera idea de lo que Bree sentía por él, si realmente ese beso no hubiera sido nada, y si el chico realmente se estuviera tomando el asunto a la ligera, ella habría podido perdonarlo, porque hubiera significado que no sentía nada por ella más allá de amistad, y que no había pensado tampoco que podría herirla, o que estuviera jugando con sus sentimientos; hubiera sido un ingenuo beso entre amigos. Pero al verlo a los ojos, se había dado cuenta de que nada de eso era cierto.

Él sabía lo que ella sentía, y la había besado a pesar de ello. Cualquier explicación de su comportamiento la enfurecía, sin importar cuál fuera la verdadera: si él no sentía nada por ella, Bree se enfurecería, porque la había besado de todas formas, consciente de que podría herirla; si él no sabía lo que sentía por ella, y se arrepentía de haberla besado, Bree se enfurecería, porque había jugado con sus sentimientos. Y si Sirius sentía algo por ella y la había besado consciente de ello, Bree se enfurecería, porque al fingir como lo estaba haciendo ahora, estaba siendo un completo cobarde.

Fuera cual fuera la razón por la cual la había besado, ahora estaba siendo un cobarde, al no admitir que algo más había pasado entre ellos, y al no explicarle a Brianna qué había sido aquello.

Se bajó de la mesa de un salto, y se dio vuelta con el enfado visible en el rostro. Al mirarlo a los ojos otra vez, detectó en ellos sorpresa, pero también culpa, lo cual acentuó su ceño.

"Nunca hubiera pensado que diría que Sirius Black es un cobarde." Dijo con tranquilidad, dándose media vuelta y abandonando el lugar.

Sirius se quedó allí sentado, pasmado ante la reacción, observando la puerta por la que acababa de salir su mejor amiga. Intentó recordar qué había pasado por su mente al momento de besarla…

Había tardado menos de un segundo en reconocer al muérdago mágico que los había reunido en un íntimo abrazo, un abrazo que él había estado deseando compartir con Bree hace mucho tiempo. Había sentido la presión de sus manos sobre su pecho, y sus rizos hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla antes de que ella levantara la vista. Se había sentido tan a gusto con el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo… Ella había levantado la vista, mirándolo con aquellos ojos redondos, oscuros e inocentes, y él había sentido el impulso de abrazarla aún más fuerte. Había notado su sonrojo y su nerviosismo, soltando una risita divertida por la situación en la que se encontraban. Entonces había decidido besarla en la mejilla y dejarla ir, pero al inclinarse, había tomado su rostro y la había besado en la boca.

El sabor de sus labios aún quemaba en su mente y su propia boca.

Pero había tenido que apartarse. No, no había tenido, había _querido _apartarse. Lo que no entendía era por qué.

No estaba seguro de qué había sido lo que lo había hecho actuar de esa manera, no sólo apartándose, sino ignorando todo lo que había pasado, intentando hablar casualmente. Pero ella no lo había dejado pasar, y él había ido más allá; había fingido que no sabía de qué demonios Bree hablaba. Había sido un cerdo.

Brianna probablemente se había sentido humillada y dolida, y tenía razón en enfadarse. ¿Por qué había actuado así? Buscaba una razón lógica y no la encontraba. Había sido su elección hacer lo que había hecho, y sin embargo, no era lo que él deseaba. Él la deseaba a ella, a Bree, deseaba tenerla en sus brazos y seguirla besando.

Y eso lo asustaba. Bree tenía razón, era un maldito cobarde.

Se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a encontrar a su amiga, pero cuando entró al salón, el ambiente era completamente diferente. Observó los rostros y vio la preocupación y la alarma en ellos, y notó como muchos salían corriendo por la puerta o desaparecían de allí. Quiso buscar a Bree; no sabía qué ocurría, pero no debía de ser nada bueno, y ella estaba sola. Corrió entre los exaltados invitados, buscando a Bree, a los Potter, a alguien que le explicara qué pasaba... Chocó contra alguien

…

"¡Tenías razón, James!" exclamó Lily, bajando los escalones de la entrada con una sonrisa. El chico aún la llevaba de la mano, pero ella no puso ninguna objeción. "Es precioso."

"Te lo dije" dijo él, sonriente, soltándole la mano y sentándose en un escalón.

Ella permaneció parada por un momento, admirando las lucecitas que adornaban la entrada.

"Es como si la nieve brillara…" susurró, dejándose caer junto a James. "Es tan bonito…"

El chico la observó, intentando que ella no lo notara. Era tan hermosa que le quitaba la respiración. La vio levantar la vista hacia la luna.

"No falta mucho para la luna llena…" comentó, y James asintió. Sólo un minuto más tarde comprendió lo que la chica decía, y la miró intrigado. Ella no despegó los ojos del cielo al decir:

"Lo sé. Lo de Remus, yo… De todas formas, nunca diría nada." A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, James sonrió con dulzura.

"Lo sé."

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, y aunque no tenían manera de saberlo, ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo; lo surreal de la situación… nadie que no lo viera lo creería, Lily y James sentados juntos, conversando como amigos ante un bonito paisaje navideño.

"Gracias por apartarme del muérdago," dijo Lily con suavidad.

"De nada. Yo… siento lo de hoy… No fue mi intención que-"

"No te preocupes," lo cortó ella con una risita suave. "También fue mi culpa. Siento haberme enfadado."

Ella se giró y clavó sus grandes ojos verdes en los de él, y James se revolvió el cabello.

"Gracias por… por todo. Por invitarme aquí hoy, por… todo." Dijo, sonriendo al decirlo. Quiso agradecerle por preocuparse siempre tanto por ella, por intentar hacerla reír, por haber… cambiado por ella. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

"No tienes que agradecérmelo. La he pasado muy bien contigo," Contestó él con toda la sinceridad del mundo, y ella sonrió radiante, mirando hacia el paisaje nuevamente mientras él volvía a revolverse el cabello.

Lily lo miró de reojo.

"¿Puedo confesarte algo?" preguntó, y James la miró intrigado. "En realidad no me molesta."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que te revuelvas el cabello."

James rió, y ella rió con él. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y el moreno se sobresaltó al sentir la cabeza de Lily sobre su hombro, el suave perfume invadiendo su nariz.

Lo cierto es que ella lo había hecho sin pensar, había sido un gesto completamente espontáneo, y al darse cuenta, decidió no apartarse. Se sentía a gusto.

James pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros, y ella tampoco lo apartó.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Lily repentinamente, levantando la cabeza del hombro del chico, quien dejó caer su brazo. Siguió con los ojos la mirada de la pelirroja, intentando distinguir qué era la silueta verde que brillaba a la distancia. El grito ahogado de la chica lo hizo caer en la cuenta.

"¡La Marca Tenebrosa!" chilló, espantada.

La casa de los Potter se encontraba en las afueras del Valle de Godric, y el ataque había sido claramente en el mismo pueblo. Tenía que poner a Lily a salvo.

"Entra a la casa, Lily." Dijo con firmeza. Ella se levantó, tirando de su brazo.

"¿Crees que te dejaré solo aquí afuera? ¡Estás tan loco que eres capaz de ir hacia allí! Sería un suicidio"

Tenía razón, y además, la notaba tan nerviosa que creyó que lo mejor era ir con ella. La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la casa, y al entrar, supo que los demás la habían visto también. Algunos huían, otros se reunían para decidir qué hacer.

Chocó contra alguien. Sirius.

"¡James! ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¡Mortífagos en el pueblo! Encuentra a Bree y vayan a nuestra habitación. Ve con Lily. Yo veré si mis padres necesitan ayuda"

Había salido corriendo antes de terminar de hablar, porque había divisado a su madre dando indicaciones a un grupo de personas. Al llegar allí, vio a su padre.

"Papá, ¿qué ha-?"

"Han atacado algunas de las casas muggle. Es muy probable que hayan asesinado a algunos de ellos" Contestó el hombre "Han incendiado parte del pueblo, tu madre irá con algunos hombres y mujeres en busca de heridos. Creemos que ya se han ido, pero algunos de nosotros iremos a ayudar, al menos hasta que lleguen los Aurors."

"Yo voy contigo."

"No." Sentenció el hombre con tal firmeza que su hijo no discutió. "Quienes no se quedarán ya se han desaparecido, estamos intentando organizar a los demás. Que tus amigas no se vayan de la casa, salir al pueblo no es seguro. Podrían usar la red flu, pero es mejor que se queden, no sabemos si ha sido el único ataque, y es mejor que no se vayan solas sin saber si su casa es segura. La nuestra está protegida, ya lo sabes"

James asintió y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, deseando que sus amigos estuvieran allí. No estaban en su habitación, y ya se disponía a salir a buscarlos cuando Sirius entró con las dos chicas, que parecían bastante asustadas.

"Ha dicho mi padre que, dado que no pueden aparecerse, será mejor que se queden aquí," anunció James. Ya casi no provenían ruidos de los pisos inferiores, por lo que supuso que ya casi todos se habían ido. "Es más seguro."

Ambas asintieron, y la pelirroja pidió:

"¿Puedes prestarme una lechuza, James? Mi madre se preocupará."

"Ya te la traigo. ¿Puedes llevarlas a la habitación de al lado, Padfoot?" el chico asintió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a las chicas, que lo siguieron.

En silencio, Sirius armó las camas con un movimiento de varita. Lily se percató de que Bree procuraba no mirarlo, pero no le pareció momento para hablar al respecto. Poco después, llegó James con un trozo de pergamino, una pluma, y una bonita lechuza color café. Mientas la pelirroja escribía, él pareció recordar algo, y agitando la varita murmuró _Accio_. Al instante, dos pijamas llegaron flotando de su habitación.

"Aquí tienen," dijo, tendiéndoselos a las chicas. "¿Estarán bien?" Ambas asintieron, demasiado preocupadas como para hablar.

Sirius siguió a su amigo a su habitación, quitándose la ropa sin decir una palabra, y James hizo lo mismo.

Los cuatro se metieron en las camas en silencio, pero el sueño tardaría mucho en llegar.

…

Lily se abrazó el cuerpo; no tenía frío, pero un escalofrío la recorrió al mirar por la ventana y pensar en lo que había ocurrido tan cerca de allí, al pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo en todo el mundo mágico. Temía por sus amigos y por ella, pero también por sus padres. ¿Qué ocurriría si llegaban a ellos? ¿Qué ocurriría si el bando equivocado ganaba la guerra? Recordó lo que James le había dicho una vez, acerca de que ellos también podían tomar parte. Tenía razón. No se sentía bien ignorar todo aquello, esperar a que otro lo resolviera… tenían que hacer algo.

La enorme casa estaba oscura y silenciosa; los Potter no habían regresado aún, aunque era comprensible, ya que los Mortífagos debieron haber hecho grandes destrozos en el Valle de Godric. Entonces oyó un ruidito extraño y se dio vuelta, asustada.

James había bajado sigilosamente las escaleras; conocía los escalones, por lo cual sabía dónde pisar para evitar que la madera crujiera. No esperaba encontrar a nadie, y se sobresaltó al ver la delgada figura en la oscuridad. Se acercó con cuidado, y ella no pareció oírlo al principio.

El espeso cabello caía largo, rojo y reluciente por su espalda. Su precioso perfil miraba hacia la ventana, la blanca piel sin una peca, los brillantes ojos verdes perdidos en el paisaje. Levantó una mano de dedos finos y se rascó distraídamente el largo y elegante cuello. Al notar que llevaba puesta sólo la camisa de pijama que él le había dado sobre la ropa interior, se sonrojó. Probablemente los pantalones le habían ido demasiado grandes. No pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada, deteniéndose en los pies descalzos, las largas piernas, los estrechos hombros, la manera en que la camisa se ajustaba sobre sus firmes pechos. Soltó un ruidito atragantado, y la pelirroja se dio vuelta sobresaltada.

"James." Susurró, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, aunque era poco probable que Sirius o Bree la escucharan desde sus habitaciones. El chico se acercó y se apoyo sobre la encimera, frente a ella.

"¿No podías dormir?" Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Yo tampoco." Le acomodó un mechón de cabello rojo que se había salido de su lugar, y para su sorpresa, ella no le apartó la mano de un golpe. No parecía consciente, tampoco, de la poca ropa que llevaba, aunque al chico le costara dejar de pensar en ello.

"Para eso viene bien el broche que me regalaste," comentó, intentando no hablar del ataque. "No sé si alguna vez te lo agradecí adecuadamente… Es muy bonito. No lo usaba desde…"

"Desde la muerte de tu padre." Terminó él, mordiéndose la lengua al darse cuenta de su error. Lily lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Estuve ahí." Admitió el chico, revolviéndose el cabello, avergonzado. Ella no dijo nada, pero su corazón se enterneció al saber que el chico había asistido al funeral de su padre, incluso cuando aún no eran amigos. Cada vez conocía más a James, y cada vez le gustaba más lo que aprendía sobre él.

Lo miró abrir la alacena y tomar dos tazas. Era muy, muy guapo, pero no era esa la razón por la que le resultaba atractivo. Era su dulzura, su determinación, su valentía lo que lo hacían atractivo, además de otros rasgos de su personalidad, como su carisma y su nobleza.

El chico agitó la varita y las tazas se llenaron de un oscuro líquido espumoso

¿Estás bien?" preguntó, tendiéndole una de las tazas

Lily se atrevió a sonreír un poco ante la preocupación de su voz.

"Sí. Sólo estoy preocupada. Todo esto es… horrible." Dio un sorbito. Chocolate. "La guerra, los asesinatos, todo esto es…" su voz se quebró, y el chico sintió el impulso de abrazarla. Ella se limpió las lágrimas con una manga y tomó un gran sorbo de chocolate. El espeso líquido atravesó su garganta, calmándola en el proceso.

"Lo sé." Dijo él, tomando un sorbo del caliente brebaje también. "Es una locura lo que ese psicópata está haciendo. No llores…" se acercó a ella y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

Entonces Lily levantó la vista y en esos húmedos e intensos ojos verdes, él vio fortaleza y decisión.

"Yo también quiero luchar, James." Dejó la taza junto a la suya, miró hacia la ventana, y luego de nuevo a sus ojos. "He pensado en lo que has dicho. Quiero luchar. Esto tiene que terminar."

"Lo haremos," dijo él con firmeza. "Lucharemos."

Se miraron durante unos minutos, pero se sintió como una eternidad. Ella estaba perdida en esos orbes avellana, en ese chico que había pasado a significar tanto para ella, sin que ella misma se diera cuenta hasta que fue tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Él sólo podía pensar en esos fieros ojos verdes, en esa dulce boca, y en el calor del cuerpo de Lily junto al suyo.

Sin pensar, sin reflexionar, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

Sus labios quemaban. Sintió su cuerpo aflojarse en sus brazos y sus pestañas acariciar sus mejillas, sus manos aferrarse a su pecho, su boca responder al beso… Hasta que se apartó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

La miró desconcertado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

"James, yo… Lo siento, yo…" Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

El chico la miró abandonar el lugar con una expresión de amargura. Tomó la taza, y se terminó el chocolate de un trago, depositándola en la mesa con un golpe seco, para luego dirigirse él también a su habitación. Quizás Sirius tuviera alguna idea de qué había sido lo que acababa de pasar.

…

**Respuestas a los reviews**

-**Florencia**: (review del cap 6) Muchas gracias! Y también gracias por el recordatorio, ya mismo voy a editarlo. Lo cierto es que lo puse sin pensar; en el fandom está tan asumido que James tiene anteojos cuadrados que lo puse así naturalmente (lo que no sé es dónde se habrá iniciado esa idea. Quizás para distinguirlo de Harry en los fanart). De todas maneras, te lo agradezco! Y otra cosa, si tenés algún link o cita que lo diga claramente, te lo agradecería mucho! Para tener como futura referencia, porque he buscado alguna cita de JK y no la he encontrado, salvo aquella en la que Harry menciona que James es idéntico a él salvo por la longitud de la nariz y los ojos (eso en realidad lo aclara todo, aunque resultaría útil tener una cita más clara)

-**Buri**: Jaja, bueno, me alegro de al menos no ser quien más tarda en actualizar! Gracias por el review!

-**FandhpyYugi**: Hola de nuevo! Me alegro mucho d e que te haya gustado, y de que te hayas reído! Y no te preocupes si no podés leer! Entiendo perfectamente. Suerte en los exámenes! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Y espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo

-**Nat B**: Ya hemos estado hablando de tus primeros reviews por PM, pero aquí te respondo el último! Primero que nada, muchas, muchas gracias por leer y por tu interés en mi historia. Me alegro mucho de que pienses que la trama y el estilo de escritura son dignos de leerse! Y te agradezco muchísimo pro decirlo!

Los dos últimos capítulos fueron unos de los que más disfruté escribir, así que me hace feliz saber que los disfrutaste! Bueno, y te me adelantaste! Sirius sí que ha besado a Bree, aunque el resultado haya sido desastroso. Espero no defraudar con este capítulo! Aunque acepto cualquier crítica, por supuesto! Muchas, muchas gracias pro tus reviews!

-**NatashaVanRomanoff**: Jajaj, pobre James, es algo casi natural en él, eso de cagarla xD. Wow, gracias, me alegro que encuentres buenos desde la trama a la escritura! Muchas gracias por decirlo. No te preocupes si no podés dejar muchos reviews, los que me dejes son infinitamente agradecidos, al igual que el hecho de que me leas. Sacié tu sad de Sirius/Bree y de más Lily/James con el capítulo? Espero haberla apaciguado, al menos ;P Muchas gracias pro tu review!

-**Clariih**: Muchas gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto, y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review! Yay por Lily/James y Sirius/Bree! Espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo!

-**Hikari**: Y otra vez dejo tu respuesta para el final, porque va de la mano con la longitud de tu review (me hace emoción leer tus reviews, en serio).

Aquí es exactamente igual, cena de Nochebuena y luego comida de Navidad, me resultó curioso ver que era diferente en otros países!

Me aleeeegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo! Voy leyendo tu review y me hace ilusión leer tu opinión, en serio. Y sí, Lily ya está completamente perdida, aunque no quiera darse cuenta. Qué bueno que te haya gustado como va cambiando James en su mente… Quería mostrar no sólo la evolución en la relación, sino la evolución en su manera de pensar acerca de él. Así que si te ha gustado, pues parece que lo he logrado con éxito!

Awww me alegra tanto que te guste como actúa James! La verdad es que me dan ganas de ir, abrazarlo y pellizcarle los cachetes, tan chuchi es. Jajaj, y tenía que tener un padre así, que de algún lado había salido el chico. Pobre Lily, qué momento incómodo la ha hecho pasar xD. Y exacto, yo me lo imagino (como también habrás leído en este capítulo) bastante parecido a su madre, a pesar de que mucha gente tienda a compararlo con su padre por el pelo y el hecho de que ambos usan anteojos.

Me has pillado tú a mi con lo de la foto. Mi intención era ésa, en un principio (lo de que la madre de James es pelirroja se lo iba a enterar luego, aún no estaba segura como, pero iba a saberlo), pero luego pensé que era algo… extraño si James tenía la foto en un portarretrato, o incluso en una pared. Me sonaba muy a Helga G Pataki, de Hey Arnold, hasta algo 'creepy' o acosador. En realidad no tiene por qué serlo, pero a Lily podría haberle resultado así, o a cualquier persona normal, ver que un tío con el que no hace tanto que te llevas bien (o incluso si así lo fuera) tiene una foto de ti sola en un portarretrato. Entonces me eché atrás y terminé haciendo lo que hice… Jugué un rato con la idea de que la foto estuviera suelta en el escritorio, o en el suelo, y que James se apresurara a esconderla, pero todo lo que me salía resultaba forzado y al final lo dejé así. (De todas formas, Jamie sí que guarda una foto de Lily en alguna parte. Quizás algún día ella se entere, muajaja)

Y por último, EXACTO. Como has visto en este capítulo, parecés estar siempre un paso delante de lo que pasa! Que la conoces a Lily como si fuera tu hermana! No sé si asustarme por ello o no (bromeo, por supuesto xD). Que sí, por supuesto que la pelirroja estaba molesta, o porque no la había besado, o porque se dio cuenta de que quería que lo hiciera. Lo único que hizo el inocente comentario de James, que lo hizo sin malicia alguna, fue remarcarle eso. Eres insidioso hasta sin quererlo, James!

Y bueno, aquí está la continuación! A ver que te habrá parecido, espero muy ansiosa tu opinión y crítica, ya sea positiva o no!

Y bueno, gracia spor tu super review que me ha alegrado el día y he disfrutado tanto respondiendo! Charlamos!

Ps1: JOOO, sí, cada vez más cerca de caeeeer!

Ps2: Te he hecho desear, eh? Pero como te he dicho, siempre estás un paso delante de las cosas, porque ya desde un principio mi plan era que esto pasara entre Sirius/Bree.


	37. Chapter 37: Amigos, novios, ¿qué?

**Quiero empezar diciendo que sus reviews del capítulo anterior me hicieron sonreír muchísimo! Me hace muy feliz saber que les gustó ese cap :) Ahora sí:**

**Capítulo 37 up! Ya me contarán qué piensan. Tardé un poco más de lo que creía en escribirlo, porque encontré otra serie que me ha gustado mucho (Maze Runner) y me los leí de corrido, lo confieso. La verdad es que no es un capítulo muy bueno, y no pasa nada demasiado emocionante, pero hay cosas que era necesario contar…**

**…**

Lily se removió entre las mantas, frunciendo el ceño sin abrir los ojos al potente rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana y le daba de lleno en el rostro. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, soltando un quejido; ¿desde cuándo entraba tanta luz por la ventana de su cuarto? Y eso que usualmente olvidaba bajar las persianas…

Entonces abrió los ojos, con la cabeza aún cubierta por la almohada y el rostro enterrado entre las sábanas, y lo recordó. No estaba en su habitación. No estaba en su casa. Estaba en lo de los Potter, y un grupo de Mortífagos había destruido medio pueblo.

"Bree," Llamó en voz alta, sentándose repentinamente y entrecerrando los ojos, intentando cubrirse de la luz con una mano. "Bree, ¿estás despierta?"

El pequeño bulto de la cama contigua se movió un poco, y lentamente vio una despeinada cabellera rizada emerger de entre las sábanas. Con los ojos como dos rendijas azules, se sentó con lentitud, sosteniéndose los rizos con una mano y cubriéndose la boca con la otra, bostezando antes de mirar a su amiga.

"Estoy despierta," contestó con voz soñolienta y un nuevo bostezo. "No he dormido muy bien."

"Yo tampoco," replicó la pelirroja, frotándose los ojos y bostezando también. Volvió a dejarse caer boca arriba sobre la almohada y su amiga se acomodó un poco, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y recostándose sobre la cabecera de la cama. "¿Qué hora es?"

Su amiga miró su reloj de pulsera antes de contestar.

"Las once." Luego de decirlo, se sobresaltó, volviendo a mirar para asegurarse de que no había cometido un error.

"¿¡Las once!?" repitió Lily, volviendo a sentarse de golpe. "¡Es tardísimo! Le he dicho a mi madre que me quedaba en tu casa, para no preocuparla con todo el asunto de los Mortífagos, pero ya debería haber vuelto."

Mientras hablaba, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a juntar su ropa, entrando al baño y comenzando a cambiarse con la puerta semi abierta.

Al desabrocharse la camisa, se detuvo por un segundo frente al espejo y se sonrojó al recordar que era de James, y más aún que había estado usando sólo eso cuando se lo había encontrado en la cocina la noche anterior: era tan transparente que su corpiño negro se traslucía a través de la tela, y no llevaba nada para cubrir sus largas piernas blancas. Entonces, sus dedos se congelaron en uno de los botones, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. No sólo se había encontrado a James en la cocina, ¡lo había besado! ¡Por Merlín, lo había besado!

Quiso salir del baño tan rápido que chocó contra el marco de la puerta, provocando una pequeña carcajada por parte de su amiga, que seguía sentada sobre la cama, un poco más despierta ahora.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Brianna, arrimándose hasta el borde la cama e intentando no reír. Lily le sacó la lengua, frotándose la frente.

"Estoy bien," dijo. Su amiga la observó con una ceja alzada: aún llevaba puesta la camisa semi desabrochada.

"¿No ibas a vestirte?" preguntó, sacando las piernas desnudas de la cama. Ella también se había puesto sólo la camisa; el pantalón le había ido demasiado grande.

"Sí, es sólo que…" la pelirroja se acercó y se sentó en su propia cama, mordisqueándose el labio y mirando hacia la puerta. "Nada."

Bree decidió no presionarla, y al levantar la vista, Lily supo que a ella también le ocurría algo. Entonces recordó que Sirius la había besado y estuvo a punto de asaltarla a preguntas, pero entonces notó su actitud y se refrenó.

La morena estaba retorciendo las mangas de la camisa, demasiado largas, y miraba al suelo con una expresión de preocupación. Tardó unos minutos en hablar:

"Te molestaría demasiado si… ¿nos vamos lo antes posible?" preguntó, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, que decidió ser directa al respecto.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó. Bree suspiró, decidiendo contárselo; a fin de cuentas, había sido testigo del beso, y no podía negarlo ahora.

"Me ha besado y luego ha dicho que no significó nada," resumió la chica. Lily se sobresaltó; no se esperaba eso de Sirius. "Él sabe lo que siento por él, sé que lo sabe, anoche me di cuenta. Y sin embargo ha ido y me ha besado."

Levantó la vista y la pelirroja vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Oh, Bree…" se levantó y abrazó a su amiga, que dejó escapar un sollozo.

"Ugh, soy tan estúpida," dijo, dejándose abrazar. "Pero ha sido _tan _humillante, Lily, y ha dolido muchísimo." Volvió a sollozar, y Lily la abrazó más fuerte.

"Lo sé." Se separó un poco de ella y Bree se secó las lágrimas frotándose la cara con fuerza.

"Ya está," dijo, suspirando y acomodándose los rizos. "Gracias, Lils, ya estoy bien." Sonrió un poco, y la pelirroja volvió a sentarse en su cama. "Es sólo que ha dolido. Me hubiera gustado que al menos me hubiera dicho la verdad, sienta lo mismo o no."

Lily asintió en silencio, mirando a su amiga. Supo que, a pesar de lo que había pasado, estaba decidida a que su relación con Sirius no cambiaría; probablemente, ya lo había perdonado. La pelirroja se preguntó si no sería una desventaja a veces tener un corazón tan grande…

"Ya no estoy enfadada con él," dijo Brianna, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos "Pero necesito tiempo para procesarlo, y preferiría que no nos quedáramos demasiado aquí."

Lily asintió, mirando al suelo y mordisqueando su labio inferior de nuevo. No pensaba decírselo a ninguno de sus amigos, pero después de lo que Bree le había dicho, le pareció que era adecuado hacerlo. Además, Brianna guardaría el secreto, y no la atormentaría con preguntas. Simplemente escucharía al o que ella estuviera dispuesta a decirle, y esperaría con paciencia a que ella decidiera contarle la historia completa.

"He besado a James," le soltó sin mirarla. Se dio cuenta de que la chica se había sobresaltado, pero no le dijo nada al respecto. "Bueno, él me ha besado, en realidad. Pero yo le he respondido el beso…"

Levantó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

"Así que a mí también me viene bien que nos vayamos pronto."

Bree se levantó, juntando su ropa e indicándole con un gesto que fuera a cambiarse.

"Demasiados besos para una sola Navidad," murmuró, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa a su amiga, que se dirigió al baño y terminó de vestirse.

…

"¿¡Que tú qué!? ¿Te liaste con la pelirroja? ¿Me vacilas?" Exclamó Sirius, enderezándose en la silla y volviendo a depositar en el plato el bollo que estaba por zamparse entero.

"¡Shhh, Padfoot, recuerda que siguen aquí!" Lo cayó James con un gesto de la mano, inclinándose sobre la mesa, nervioso. "Y no nos… _liamos_," dijo la última palabra con un dejo de reproche "Fue sólo un beso."

"¿Y lo dices así tan tranquilo? ¡Merlín, James, acabas de morrearte a la chica por la que te babeas desde primer año!" repitió el moreno, riendo un poco. Ante la mirada fulminante de su amigo, procuró bajar la voz. "Lo siento, pero todavía no puedo creerlo, Prongs. Quiero decir, estoy feliz por ti, pero me esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo por tu parte. ¿O es que la pelirroja no besa tan bien como creías?" Rió de nuevo.

"¡Que no me la morreé!" Contestó James en un susurro siseante. Luego agregó: (con un tono tan estúpido y cursi que Sirius puso los ojos en blanco) "Y sí que besa bien. Ha sido…"

"_Por favor_, Jamie, ahórrame la parte desagradablemente sentimentaloide y cursi." Lo cortó su amigo, aunque sonriendo de lado. Estaba realmente contento por James.

"De todas formas, no estés feliz por mí," Replicó el moreno, cambiando su sonrisa enamorada por una mueca de amargura. "Salió corriendo."

"¿Qué?"

"Que huyó. La besé, me besó, y huyó."

Sirius estalló en carcajadas y su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Hey, lo siento," dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda y poniéndose serio. "De verdad. Pero es un avance, ¿no?" Ante la expresión de escepticismo de James, siguió diciendo. "Vamos, Prongs, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué de repente cambiara de idea y fueran felices para siempre?"

"Algo así." Sonrió de lado.

"Piénsalo, amigo, la chica te detestó por mucho tiempo, ahora eres su amigo; luego vas y la besas y se da cuenta de que probablemente siente algo por ti; su cabeza debe de ser un lío, dale algo de crédito."

"Sí, supongo," James jugueteó con una tostada.

"Al menos salió corriendo por cómo _ella _se sintió. Al menos no la cagaste de la peor manera posible, como yo lo hice." Dijo él, haciendo una mueca. Su amigo le dio una sonrisa de aliento.

Sirius ya le había contado cómo se había comportado con Bree, y el chico había coincidido con él en que había sido un cerdo. Uno muy, muy idiota.

Luego de regañarlo y permitirle lloriquear con autocompasión, le había dicho que primero tenía que descubrir qué sentía el realmente, antes de complicar más las cosas. Una vez que estuviera seguro de qué quería, podría hablar con Bree y hacer algo al respecto, pero no antes, porque de ese modo, la chica podría salir incluso más herida

"Uhm, buenos días." La vocecita de Bree los sobresaltó, y ambos se levantaron de los asientos al oírla. Tanto ella como Lily estaban vestidas nuevamente, ataviadas con sus abrigos y guantes.

James no pudo evitar detener la vista sobre la pelirroja y volver a pensar en lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Luego de aquel beso, por breve que hubiera sido, no había podido dormir, tirado boca arriba sobre su cama pensando en Lily, en sus dulces labios, en la calidez de su cuerpo, en el suave aroma que emanaba su cabello.

"Buenos días," dijeron ambos morenos al unísono. Las chicas sonrieron levemente.

"¿Qué quieren desayunar?" preguntó James, acercándose a la alacena para sacas otras dos tazas.

"Oh, no; no nos quedaremos a desayunar, gracias," Se apresuró a decir Lily, quizás con demasiada prisa. James frunció un poco el ceño. "Es tarde, ya deberíamos haber vuelto." Explicó la chica, aunque la expresión de su amiga demostraba que había algo más que eso.

"¡Oh! Está bien. Lamento no haberlas despertado antes, no lo sabía. ¿Se van por la red flu? Las acompañamos hasta la sala de estar." Su amigo se levantó y ambos se encaminaron con las chicas hacia allí.

"Oh, no te preocupes, no podías saberlo," dijo la pelirroja. Era extraño que fuera ella la que hablara y Bree la que se mantuviera callada, aunque eso último no lo sorprendía; aún debía de estar dolida por lo de Sirius.

Notó que su amigo tampoco decía mucho, y a juzgar por su expresión, se sentía muy culpable por lo ocurrido; James consideró una buena decisión por parte de Sirius; callar y no intentar forzar la conversación con Brianna.

Sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo era la naturalidad con que Lily lo trataba. Quizás se debía a que intentaba distender la tensión que imaginaba habría entre Bree y Sirius, pero seguía siendo extraño que no pareciera inhibida cerca de James. Entonces el corazón se le hundió al pensar que quizás ella no había sentido nada cuando se habían besado, y que sólo había huido porque se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

"Bueno, muchas gracias, James," dijo Bree, sonriendo ampliamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla. "La he pasado muy bien anoche. Y gracias por dejarnos quedarnos luego…"

"No ha sido nada, Bree. Ya nos veremos." Contestó él. La chica sonrió a su amigo, saludándolo con un movimiento de cabeza, y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

"Bueno, yo me voy en Autobús Noctámbulo," Sólo entonces James pareció notar que Lily seguía allí, y la miró sobresaltado. Ella rió suavemente.

"Mi casa no está conectada a la red, ¿recuerdas?" dijo con una sonrisa. Él se revolvió el cabello.

No, se dijo James, ella _tenía _que haber sentido algo cuando se habían besado. Estaba seguro de ello, lo había visto en sus ojos cuando se apartó. Si ahora actuaba tan despreocupadamente era porque quería ocultar sus sentimientos a toda costa. Quería pretender que no sentía nada más, quería seguir siendo sólo su amiga. Bueno, al menos podría conservar eso, por ahora.

"Lo había olvidado," dijo, mientras su amigo tomaba a Lily del brazo y la arrastraba hasta la puerta.

"¿Tus padres no han vuelto, James?" preguntó la chica, mirando por sobre su hombro con expresión preocupada.

_James. _Sonaba tan bonito cuando ella lo decía.

"No, no han regresado; pero no te preocupes, han enviado un Patronus diciendo que todo estaba bien. Ha sido una noche difícil." Su rostro se ensombreció un poco al pensar en su madre, que estaba muy débil para pasar por esas cosas. "Te mandan saludos."

La pelirroja se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se volteó, sonriéndoles.

"Gracias," dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. "Me he divertido mucho…" Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y el chico no pudo evitar volver a desordenarse el pelo. Luego ella miró a Sirius.

"Me ha gustado pasar la Navidad con ustedes," dijo, y abrazó a su amigo. James lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, intentando decidir si prefería un abrazo de despedida, o un beso en la mejilla.

"A mí me ha gustado pasar la Navidad contigo y tus piernas, pelirroja." Dijo el moreno, guiñando uno de sus ojos grises. La chica puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.

"Adiós," dijo, volteándose y corriendo hacia la calle. La observaron levantar la varita y subir al Autobús.

"Estás completamente perdido. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" le dijo Sirius mientras ambos miraban al extraño vehículo desaparecer a toda velocidad.

"Lo sé."

…

Al igual que en su anterior viaje, Lily fue sólo vagamente consciente de pagarle al joven y saludar al conductor, demasiado metida en sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en el lugar asignado y su verde mirada se perdió por la ventana mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido aquella Navidad.

Su mente divagó por lo que había vivido con James en esos días; por un lado, se había sentido más cercana a él que nunca, y por otro, había deseado huir cada vez que se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Había comprendido al fin que el chico que ahora conocía era el verdadero James, y le había encantado descubrirlo, así como le había encantado aprender otras cosas sobre él y su vida. Era plenamente consciente, ahora, de que él significaba mucho para ella, y de que cada cosa nueva que sabía sobre él le gustaba, y mucho. Le había costado mucho admitirse a sí misma lo atraída que se había sentido hacia él, y la razón por la que había huido cada vez que había sentido las mariposas en el estómago o los deseos de besarlo.

Por un momento, se sintió culpable por estar pensando en todo aquello; en James, en ella, y en lo que sentía, en lugar de preocuparse por el ataque al Valle de Godric. Pero no podía evitar la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos, que lenta e inevitablemente la llevaron a revivir el beso.

Vulnerable como estaba, allí parada llorando en la cocina, había abierto su corazón a James sin duda alguna: lo conocía ahora, y sabía que podía confiar en él. El chico también se había abierto a ella, y el saber que siempre había estado allí para ella, incluso durante la muerte de su padre, la había tocado en lo más profundo de su alma. Entonces lo había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho que quería luchar, y en esos orbes avellana había visto la misma determinación que ella había sentido. Y había deseado que la besara.

Casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, James se había inclinado, tomando su rostro y juntando sus labios con los de ella. Recordaba cómo se había sentido en ese momento, mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el de él y clavaba sus manos en su pecho: se había sentido amada y segura. Había sentido que todo lo que importaba en el mundo eran ella y él. Había sentido el calor de su cuerpo, la protección de sus brazos, el hambre de sus labios… Y como si algo hubiera explotado en su mente, había caído en la cuenta de que estaba besando a James, apartándose bruscamente y huyendo escaleras arriba.

Recordaba su confusión, su sorpresa. ¡Había besado a James! Había estado deseando que ocurriera toda la tarde, pero cuando realmente había pasado, había huido como si él tuviera la peste. Y es que lo que la había confundido era desear besarlo, en primer lugar. No entendía qué era lo que sentía por el chico, no entendía todo lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo y su mente cuando él estaba cerca. ¡No entendía nada!

Ahora, con tiempo para pensar y analizar sus sentimientos, había entendido todo.

Se estaba enamorando de James Potter.

Mierda.

…

"¡Remusín! ¡Y el pequeño Wormy!" Exclamó Sirius cuando sus amigos aparecieron en la cocina.

"¿Qué tal?" saludó el licántropo, abrazando a sus dos amigos. Peter hizo lo mismo, para luego servirse uno de los bollos que descansaban sobre la mesa.

"Feliz día-después-de-Navidad*," bromeó James, devolviendo el saludo. "¿Vinieron por polvos flu?" Ambos asintieron.

"Fui a lo de Wormtail y luego ambos nos vinimos aquí," contestó Remus, apoyándose sobre la encimera mientras Peter se sentaba en la mesa junto con Sirius, que seguía comiendo. "No vimos a tus padres. ¿Qué tal la han pasado ayer? ¿Algo para contar?"

"Oh, no demasiado," contestó Sirius con una sonrisa enigmática antes de que James pudiera abrir la boca. "La pasamos muy bien. He besado a Bree, la he cagado y me ha mandado al demonio; James ha besado a Lily, que ha salido pitando; y unos Mortífagos atacaron el pueblo, ahí es donde están los padres de Prongs. Oh, y nos han gustado muchos sus regalos, gracias."

"¿¡_Qué!?_" exclamaron al unísono Remus y Peter.

"¿Mortífagos? ¿En el pueblo?" dijo el licántropo, sus ojos miel abiertos como platos.

"¿Has besado a Brianna?" dijo a la vez la aguda voz del chico de cabello color arena, que a pesar de la sorpresa, seguía comiendo.

"¿Y a Lily? ¿Has besado a Lily? ¿Cómo es que no te ha desfigurado la cara?" decía Remus "¿Te ha dejado estéril?"

"Casi me deja estéril, pero eso fue antes, y fue un accidente. Me parece que mejor se sientan y les contamos bien cómo fueron las cosas," Suspiró James, acercándose a la mesa, seguido por Remus.

Les relataron su Navidad a sus incrédulos amigos, que terminaron llegando a la misma conclusión que James respecto al comportamiento de Sirius, alentando también a James luego de conocer cómo habían ocurrido las cosas con Lily.

"No puedo creer que hayan atacado el Valle de Godric," dijo Remus, cuando ya habían terminado de discutir todo lo demás. "Esto se pone cada vez peor."

"Ya lo ha dicho James, hay que luchar." Asintió Sirius con una seriedad poco característica en él. Peter se removió en su asiento, atemorizado.

"Hay que hacer algo al respecto. Deberíamos hablar con otras personas que piensen como nosotros," dijo el moreno, acomodando sus anteojos, que estaban algo torcidos desde que los había perdido en la nieve. "Quizás con el mismo Dumbledore."

Remus y Sirius asintieron, pero Wormtail no dijo nada. Se quedaron unos minutos callados, y un silencio solemne inundó el lugar.

"Bueno," comentó Padfoot, volviendo a su tono despreocupado y arrogante. "Antes de ponernos a hablar de lo bien que vamos con El Mapa del Merodeador, ¿por qué no nos cuentan que tal pasaron ustedes las vacaciones y la Navidad?"

Remus hizo una mueca, ganándose con ello la atención de sus tres amigos.

"Tú primero." Dijo Peter, y Remus soltó un resoplido frustrado.

"Me he pasado la primera parte de mis vacaciones buscando trabajo," dijo, sorprendiendo a los demás. "No porque lo necesite todavía, pero ya sólo nos queda un poco más de un año para terminar Hogwarts, y seamos realistas, a pesar de mis notas, no tengo demasiadas posibilidades de conseguir un empleo," Sirius quiso interrumpirlo, pero el chico no se lo permitió, repitiendo: "Seamos realistas. Así que pensé en intentar conseguir algo desde ahora, con tiempo… Y creo que ha sido la decisión correcta."

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Conseguiste algo?" preguntó James, incapaz de contenerse. El chico negó con la cabeza.

"Ha sido incluso más difícil de lo que hubiera pensado. Hice bien en comenzar a buscar ahora, porque creo que me llevará más de dos años conseguirlo." La decepción e impotencia en su voz era palpable.

"Vamos, Moony, debes de estar exagerando," dijo Sirius, en un intento infructuoso por levantarle el ánimo.

"No, Padfoot, no exagero. Es imposible. Parecen interesados hasta que se enteran de mi… condición. Probablemente sería mejor ocultarlo, pero dudo que sea legal. He intentado ser discreto al respecto, y espero que no llegue a oídos de nadie de Hogwarts, al menos no por ahora. Pero es imposible conseguir empleo, no sé qué haré al salir de Hogwarts..."

Intentaron animarlo, pero fue en vano; cuando Remus entraba en uno de sus pozos depresivos, era muy difícil sacarlo de allí; la única solución era cambiar de tema. Sin embargo, el chico no había terminado:

"Y eso no fue lo peor de todo," dijo, sonriendo tristemente a los ojos interrogantes de sus amigos "Conocí a los padres de Rebecca."

***flashback***

Remus se tiró boca arriba sobre la cama con un suspiro de frustración, frotándose la cara tan fuerte que se hizo daño. Se sentía impotente y enojado con la vida. ¡Ya le valía, era un condenado hombre lobo, y no podía hacer nada al respecto! ¿Es que su vida no podía ser _normal _en absolutamente ningún aspecto por esta estúpida enfermedad?

Justo en ese momento, algo golpeó la ventana. Se levantó y la abrió ligeramente para dejar entrar a la majestuosa lechuza desconocida que lo esperaba con una notita atada a la pata. Cerró la ventana y desdobló el pergamino.

_Hola._

Dio vuelta el trozo de pergamino, pero no decía nada más. Se lo quedó mirando extrañado, preguntándose si sería alguna especie de broma, cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se dirigió hacia allí mirando la nota, que aún tenía en la mano, y sólo levantó la vista al abrir la puerta para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Rebecca.

"¡Becca!" exclamó sorprendido, mirando alternativamente a la nota y a ella, para luego reír. "Pasa."

La Ravenclaw se apresuró en entrar a la casa, frotándose la helada nariz. Llevaba un gorro tejido sobre su rubio cabello y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas del frío, pero sonreía, y sus ojos gatunos brillaban pícaros.

"Pensé en venir a ver cómo iban tus vacaciones," dijo, quitándose los guantes y el gorro. "Te he extrañado."

Remus sonrió, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y besándola con dulzura. Si bien habían decidido tomárselo con calma en un principio, la relación entre ellos era cada vez mejor, y ya se sentía cómodo llamándola su _novia._ Estando con ella, se sentía realmente _feliz_. Se sentía como cuando había conocido a los Merodeadores, y como cuando había entendido que ellos no lo rechazarían por ser lo que era.

Ella rió contra sus labios, separándose un poco y mirándolo a los ojos.

"Hola," dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo en la nariz y haciéndolo reír nuevamente. Había llegado en el momento indicado, cuando más había estado necesitando algo que lo hiciera sonreír, algo que lo hiciera pensar que su vida podía ser normal. Al pensar en eso, sintió algo pesado en el estómago, un recordatorio de que eso no podía durar para siempre. "Estás más guapo." Volvió a besarlo, echando sus brazos en su cuello y acariciando su cabello con una mano mientras él la atraía hacia sí con una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca.

"Espera," Dijo, separándose repentinamente de él "No estarán tus padres en casa, ¿verdad?"

Él rió, alzando una ceja.

"Mira qué recatada te pones," comentó y ella lo golpeó en el hombro, soltando una risita.

"Dudo que quieras hacer un show de exhibicionismo frente a tu madre." Respondió, pero él volvió a acercarse a ella.

"No te preocupes, estamos solos." Ella le dio un beso rápido y se apartó, tomándolo de la mano.

"Vamos, muéstrame tu casa."

"No es demasiado grande," Empezó a decir él, guiándola con algo de reticencia hasta la cocina. Su casa no era la gran cosa, y hasta donde sabía, los Moon eran una familia muy adinerada, y aunque a Rebecca no le importaban esas cosas, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado.

"Me encanta," dijo ella, acariciándole la mano con dulzura cuando terminaron el recorrido en la habitación del licántropo. "Y tu edredón es de mi color favorito," comentó, soltándole la mano y sentándose de un salto sobre la cama. El chico se acercó y se sentó a su lado, y la rubia se recostó con la cabeza sobre su falda.

"¿Púrpura?" preguntó él, riendo un poco, acariciándole el cabello y luego el rostro.

"Uhum," contestó ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Él delineó con el dedo su mandíbula, su nariz, sus párpados y sus suaves labios, y ella suspiró con placer. "De verdad te he extrañado, Moony." Dijo

"Yo también."

Rebecca se enderezó un poco, acomodándose sobre la falda del chico y besándolo con pasión, enterrando sus manos en su pecho. El la envolvió con sus brazos y dejó que ella se inclinara sobre él, recostándose sobre la cama, acariciando las curvas de la chica.

"Becca," murmuró repentinamente contra su pelo mientras ella besaba su cuello.

"Hmm?"

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó, separándola un poco de él. Ella pareció confundida, pero miró su reloj de pulsera.

"Casi las cuatro. ¿Por qué?"

"Errr… mi madre llega a las cuatro." La chica quiso levantarse de un salto y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesita de noche.

"¡Remus!" protestó, frotándose la cabeza mientras el chico se levantaba e intentaba ayudarla. "¿Y recién ahora te acuerdas?"

"Lo siento," dijo, avergonzado. "Me distraje."

Rebecca estalló en carcajadas.

"Bueno, acepto mi parte de la culpa," dijo entre risas, peinándose un poco y acomodándose la ropa. "¡Merlín, Remus!" volvió a reír, y el chico se unió a sus risas.

Se sentaron en la cama, y ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico y lo tomó de la mano. El le paso el otro brazo por sobre los hombros y se inclinó, apoyando la mejilla en su cabello rubio.

"Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido," susurró Remus. "Te necesitaba."

Esas dos palabras llenaron el corazón de Becca. Si bien la rubia estaba segura de lo que ella sentía por el licántropo, y también sabía que él la quería, no podía evitar pensar en lo frágil que era su relación, porque cada vez que miraba al chico a los ojos, veía un dejo de duda y dolor. No era difícil entender la razón; Remus no se quería a sí mismo, y parecía no creer que merecía ser feliz. Cuando lo olvidaba, cuando dejaba su licantropía de lado, ella tenía esperanzas, pero siempre, inevitablemente, esa duda volvía a llenar sus ojos miel, y Rebecca vivía con el miedo de que él le dijera que no podían estar juntos. Y cuando se lo dijera, sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para convencerlo. Era _él _quien debía convencerse de que podía llevar una vida feliz junto a ella.

"Entonces me alegro de haber venido," dijo, y sonrió, levantando la cabeza de su hombro y besándolo en los labios. "Ven, ahora te llevaré a conocer mi casa."

Se levantó y tiró de su mano. Lo vio dudar y se carcajeó.

"¿Remus Lupin, tienes miedo?" dijo en tono burlón "Se supone que mis padres no están en casa, e incluso aunque estén allí, ¿a quién le importa? Vamos, y festejamos nuestra tarde pre-Navidad."

"De acuerdo," dijo él con una sonrisa, y la siguió hasta la chimenea.

"Yo voy primero, te espero del otro lado," dijo Rebecca, guiñándole un ojo y metiéndose entre las llamas. Remus volvió a dudar, pero finalmente, la siguió.

Al caer del otro lado, aún tosiendo por las cenizas, miró a su alrededor. La casa parecía enorme y elegante, y el chico se sintió tan fuera de lugar que sintió deseos de volver a meterse dentro de la chimenea.

"Lo sé," dijo Becca, mirando su rostro y ayudándolo a levantarse. "Ojalá fuera más como tu casa. No te ofrezco un 'tour' porque te aburrirás. Estoy muriendo de hambre," Tiró de su mano y lo arrastró hasta el comedor "Vamos, debe de haber algo con chocolate por ahí."

Remus soltó una risita y se dejó arrastrar, pero al llegar al comedor dio un respingo, y su novia pareció también bastante sorprendida. Sentado en la mesa, leyendo con concentración un ejemplar de _El Profeta_, había un hombre de anchos hombros y mandíbula cuadrada. Tenía el cabello muy corto, y algo canoso, y unos pequeños ojos celestes que se clavaron en ellos al oírlos entrar.

Al reconocerlo, a Remus el alma se le cayó a los pies. Trabajaba en el Ministerio, y había estado allí durante una de sus entrevistas de trabajo, cuando él había preguntado por la vacante para el Departamento de Defensa (una de sus primeras entrevistas, cuando por alguna razón se le había ocurrido que podía obtener un puesto en el Ministerio. Pronto había entrado en razón, buscando empleos menos importantes, aunque con el mismo éxito)

Junto a él, una mujer rubia muy hermosa ataviada con un sobrio vestido negro tomaba una taza de té. Llevaba el cabello recogido, y su rostro era muy parecido al de Rebecca: gatunos ojos marrones y labios abundantes, aunque algunas ínfimas arrugas denotaban su edad. Sonrió ampliamente al verlos.

"¡Becky!" dijo la mujer, y Remus reprimió una sonrisa ante el apodo. "No te esperábamos hasta más tarde." Luego miró al chico y sonrió aún más.

"Uhm, no esperaba que estuvieran aquí," dijo ella, mirando al chico como disculpándose. Suspiró. "Este es mi novio, mamá," el chico se sobresaltó; no se esperaba que lo presentara de esa manera.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con alegría, mientras que el hombre sólo lo miró, allí sentado con el periódico entre las manos. Becca le dio un ligero empujoncito y él se acercó a saludarlos.

"¡Me alegro de conocerte!" exclamó la rubia mujer, ofreciéndole la mano. Él se la estrechó y le sonrió.

"Gusto en conocerla, señora Moon. Soy Remus Lupin."

La sonrisa de la mujer se congeló en su rostro, y sus ojos se clavaron en su hija, que la miró desafiante. El chico fingió no notar el cambio en ella, y se giró para saludar al hombre.

"Y a usted también, señor." Estrechó su mano, pero el hombre no dijo ninguna palabra.

"Bueno, bueno, siéntate," dijo la madre de Becca dirigiéndose a él, con esa sonrisa empalagosamente falsa. "Ponte cómodo. ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo, Rebecca?" Y desapareció por la puerta antes de que su hija pudiera contestar.

La rubia fulminó con la mirada la puerta por la que había pasado su madre, y luego miró al chico con vergüenza. El la miró y le dijo, gesticulando con los labios pero sin pronunciar palabra: "Ve"

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, aún parado mirando hacia la puerta. ¿Por qué había intentado engañarse? Desde un principio había sabido que esa relación no iría a ninguna parte. Había creído que podría durar unos años más, pero esa idea también había sido estúpida. Sólo conseguiría que todo fuera peor luego, cuando terminara.

"Siéntate, chico," dijo el hombre, y Remus se sobresaltó; había olvidado que no estaba solo. Lo miró y le hizo caso, intentando no entrar en pánico. "Disculpa a mi esposa."

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.

"Ya entrará en razón. Probablemente hubiera tenido la misma reacción aunque tú no fueras… ya sabes. Quiere que Becca se case con alguien con dinero y pretende que viva feliz haciendo absolutamente nada y siendo una esposa de adorno,"

Soltó una risa áspera. A Remus le sorprendió muchísimo su sinceridad, pero se quedó callado, escuchándolo.

"Como si no conociera a Becky lo suficiente," el hombre lo miró a los ojos, dejando el periódico a un lado, y suspiró. "Mira, chico, lamento no poder ayudarte con lo de tu empleo. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Tienes notas excelentes y pareces ser un buen chico, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Tampoco puedo hacer nada respecto a mi esposa, pero yo sé que Becca te quiere,"

Remus sonrió, y el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió hablando

"Y yo también la quiero, aunque Rebecca no sepa verlo a veces Probablemente te diga que soy demasiado duro con ella, y quizás lo soy, a veces, pero sólo quiero lo mejor para ella. Y si tú puedes hacerla feliz, pues por mi está bien."

En ese momento, Rebecca hecha un basilisco en el comedor.

"Nos vamos." Dijo, acercándose a Remus y tirando de su mano sin siquiera mirar a su padre. Remus se volteó a mirarlo, permitiendo que la chica lo arrastrara.

"Gracias," le dijo, deseando que él comprendiera lo infinitamente agradecido que estaba por sus palabras.

La chica lo arrastró hasta la puerta de entrada, saliendo de la casa y cerrándola de un golpe. Siguió tirando de su brazo por un rato, ignorando el viento helado que azotaba su rostro y la nieve que la enterraba hasta los tobillos mientras caminaba. Finalmente, él se detuvo y la forzó a parar.

"Becca, vas a terminar con la gripe, ya para," ella se detuvo, furiosa, pero no lo miró. Tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas y era evidente que realmente deseaba gritar. Él la obligó a mirarlo, tomando su rostro con una mano. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡No, no estoy bien! Mi madre es una hipócrita snob, una-"

"A mí no me importa lo que diga," dijo, interrumpiéndola. En realidad sí le importaba, pero intentó ahogar la culpa que sentía, el odio por sí mismo. Lo hizo por Becca, y quien le había dado fuerzas para hacerlo había sido su padre. "¿A ti si?" Se miraron a los ojos, y ella pareció relajarse.

"No. No me importa."

"Bien. Entonces deja de preocuparte." La abrazó y ella lo apretó con fuerza.

"Siento haberte arruinado el día." Dijo, su voz amortiguada por el pecho del chico.

"Me lo has alegrado, ya te he dicho que no han sido mis mejores vacaciones." Contestó él. Rebecca se despegó un poco, tomándolo de la mano y tirando de ella.

"Vamos, conozco un café por aquí cerca que hace el mejor pastel de chocolate de la historia. Y me cuentas por qué tus vacaciones fueron tan malas." Ambos sonrieron.

"Vamos, entonces."

***fin del flashback***

"Bueno, Moony," dijo James cuando el chico hubo terminado de hablar "No te ha ido tan mal." Peter asintió.

"Sí, parece un buen tipo, el padre de la rubia loca," comentó Sirius, de acuerdo con su amigo. "¿A quién le importa lo que dice la estúpida de su esposa?"

"Importa porque en realidad, tiene razón," dijo Lupin con tristeza. Sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Déjate de idioteces," lo cortó James, levantándose y mirando la hora. "Vamos a hacer algo productivo."

…

El resto de las vacaciones pasó sin mayores inconvenientes y el nuevo año fue recibido con grandes expectativas y distintas promesas por parte del grupo. Fue bueno para todos pasar un tiempo en sus casas, pero nadie lo lamentó cuando llegó la hora de regresar al colegio.

Lily se apresuró a subir al tren en el último minuto; había tenido que tomarse un taxi porque su madre estaba enferma en cama, y Petunia no había querido llevarla, poniendo como excusa que tenía que salir con Vernon dentro de tres horas. Recorrió los pasillos con prisa, buscando el compartimiento de sus amigos para poder abandonar su baúl antes de dirigirse al vagón de prefectos; gracias a Dios que ya se había puesto su túnica.

Al encontrarlos, corrió la puerta de un tirón y se encontró con los sonrientes rostros de sus tres amigas, de Eli, y de tres de los Merodeadores.

"¡Lily!" exclamó Becca, que fue la primera en verla. Al instante, James se levantó de su lugar como por reflejo, y los demás se giraron hacia ella "Hace milenios que no te veo. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Aquí Potter estaba contándome…"

"Lo siento, estoy tarde," la interrumpió Lily, casi sin aliento. Se acomodó el cabello, que caía cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, y empujó el baúl hacia adentro del compartimiento, con su lechuza, Arya, chillando a más no poder. "Luego los veo," dijo, y les sopló un beso a todos.

Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Eli seguí allí adentro, trenzándole el cabello a Sam, y volvió a abrir la puerta.

"¡Eli!" El chico dio un respingo. "¡Has pasado casi todas las vacaciones con ella, Merlín! ¡Al vagón de los prefectos, ahora!" y salió tras asegurarse de que él la seguía.

"¿Qué, ahora se te dio por levantarte cada vez que una chica entra a la habitación?" dijo Sirius con sorna, mirando a James, que al oírlo, se sentó. "¿O cada vez que una pelirroja entra a la habitación?" Su amigo le dio un empujón, haciéndolo caer contra Rebecca, quien le dio un golpe.

"Y qué me dices de Perks, ¿eh?" dijo James, apresurándose a cambiar de tema. La chica lo miró con irritación. "Tan dura se hace durante los entrenamientos, y resulta que en el fondo es más dulce y suave que el algodón de azúcar."

Bree y Peter soltaron una risita.

"No me molestaría dejarte estéril para demostrarte lo contrario," gruñó ella, aunque sin el malhumor de siempre.

"Merlín, pareces sedada luego de estar con Eli," comentó Sirius "De otra forma ya le hubieras prendido fuego el cabello a Prongs."

Sam agitó la varita y Sirius comenzó a reír incontrolablemente hasta que ella lo deshizo, casi con aburrimiento.

"Cállate Black." Dijo luego.

"De cualquier manera," siguió diciendo Sirius entrecortadamente, intentando respirar con normalidad "Creo que Lily ya se ha encargado de dejarlo estéril,"

Bree estalló en carcajadas, y Peter, que ya había escuchado la historia, rió tímidamente también, mientras James fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo. Rebecca y Samantha lo miraron con interés.

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó la rubia. "¿Y cómo es eso?"

Los demás se embarcaron en un relato de sus coloridas Navidades, evitando el detalle del muérdago, y el beso nocturno entre James y Lily; aunque claro, ninguno de los dos morenos pudo evitar comenzar a darle vueltas a ambos acontecimientos en sus mentes mientras escuchaban a los demás relatar sus vacaciones. Rebecca había pasado la mayor parte de ellas en aburridas reuniones, excepto por aquella tarde en que había visitado a Remus (aunque omitió el detalle de la discusión con sus padres; ya se lo contaría a sus amigas más tarde), y por la noche de año nuevo, que había pasado en casa de los Rivers. Peter, por su parte, había pasado la primera semana de vacaciones en su casa, con su familia, y el resto en casa de los Potter, junto con Remus. Por último, Sam había disfrutado de la primera mitad de sus vacaciones sin despegarse de Eli, ya fuera en su casa o en la de los Perks (No pudo evitar las bromas que sugerían que ya eran una pareja casada), y el año nuevo con sus padres.

El viaje en tren fue placentero y entretenido, y a Sirius lo sorprendió que su relación con Brianna hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, casi; ella actuaba como de costumbre, tratándolo como siempre y riendo con él, pero el chico había dejado de abrazarla y juguetear con sus rizos todo el tiempo, quizás temiendo su reacción, o quizás temiendo la suya propia. Si era posible, lo confundía aún más que todo hubiera vuelto a 'la normalidad'.

"Voy a buscar el carrito," dijo Brianna cuando no faltaba tanto para llegar. Ante la mirada de los demás, agregó: "Le conseguiré algo con chocolate a Lily; aunque falte poco para la cena, se pondrá como loca sin su ración diaria de dulce."

"Tráele algo a Remus también," pidió Becca, riendo. "En algunas cosas, se parecen demasiado."

Bree abandonó el compartimiento, recorriendo el tren en busca del carrito, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano cerrarse sobre su muñeca y soltó un chillido, dándose vuelta de golpe. Fue recibida por la risa suave de Sirius, aunque fue más un ladrido que una risa.

"Lo siento," dijo, sin soltarla. "A veces olvido que te asustas por todo." Bree puso cara de fingida indignación. "He venido a hablar contigo." Dijo, poniéndose serio.

Brianna se sobresaltó; no se esperaba que Sirius quisiera tener una 'conversación' seria sobre lo que había pasado en Navidad, porque no había nada que se contradijera más con la personalidad del chico. Hubiera esperado que él fingiera que nada había pasado, rogando mentalmente que ella hiciera lo mismo; porque por más osado que el chico fuera respecto a casi todo, era igual de cobarde cuando llegaba la hora de hablar de sus sentimientos. Pero allí estaba, diciéndole que quería hablar con ella. Por un momento, Bree deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, pero se quitó la idea de la cabeza: ella siempre prefería aclarar las cosas, hablar sobre ellas. Además, ya le había parecido bastante extraño que Sirius hubiera estado algo más distante durante el viaje.

"Uhm, de acuerdo," dijo ella, siguiéndolo hasta el último vagón y deteniéndose en el pasillo vacío. El chico levantó la vista y ella pudo ver en sus ojos grises que estaba arrepentido, que quería solucionar las cosas.

"Nana…" empezó, y ella sonrió un poco para animarlo a seguir. "Siento lo que pasó. Fue una estupidez."

Bree alzó las cejas, y él, frustrado, intentó explicarse mejor:

"Quiero decir, lo que hice, cómo actué. No quiero que… lo siento, ¿sí? No quiero que eso-"

"Está bien, Sirius," dijo ella con suavidad, mirándolo con esos redondos ojos azules. Él los miró con fijeza y se preguntó si alguna vez le había dicho lo bonitos que eran. "Entiendo. Sí, te comportaste como un idiota, pero está bien, te he perdonado y ya no estoy enojada. En realidad, me heriste, y eso me afectó más que el enfado,"

"Lo siento," repitió él, y se notaba que en verdad lo sentía. El dolor era visible en sus ojos grises, el enfado consigo mismo por haberla lastimado. "Siempre he sabido que podía hacerte esto, herirte así, nunca quise-"

"Está bien, en serio," volvió a cortarlo; le costaba ver a Sirius así, luchando con las palabras, intentando expresar como se sentía. Lo cierto es que lo había perdonado, y que había decidido que no quería que su relación cambiara por lo que había pasado. Había decidido que no importaba si Sirius había sentido algo al besarla; si se había arrepentido o no, y si había deseado hacerlo o sólo le había salido. Había decidido superarlo; sería su amiga, sin más. "Olvídalo." Dijo. Aquello pareció shockear al chico, pero ella siguió hablando:

"Yo ya lo he olvidado, te he perdonado. Sí, me has enfadado y me has herido, pero ya lo superé. Quizás fue lo mejor, que ocurriera de esa manera, porque no siento rencor y realmente creo que puedo ser tu amiga, como siempre."

El chico se la quedó mirando.

"Sólo olvídalo, ¿sí?" pidió ella, y sonrió. "No me gustaría perderte por una tontería como ésta."

El asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, abriendo los brazos. Ella se enterró en ellos y lo abrazó con fuerza, soltando una risita.

"Me alegra que estemos bien." Dijo ella contra su pecho. El enroscó uno de sus rizos en su dedo y tiró de él.

"Yo también, Bree."

Pero su sonrisa flaqueó un poco. Olvidarlo, ser amigos. ¿Quería ser sólo su amigo? No estaba seguro.

¿Había perdido su oportunidad?

…

El castillo volvió a la vida, y los alumnos fueron recibidos con montañas de deberes y muchísimo que estudiar. Enero pasó deprisa, y nada fuera de lo común perturbó a los estudiantes, que, habiendo regresado con energías renovadas, se disponían a estudiar para los exámenes, que no tardarían en llegar.

Si bien nada preocupante ocurrió dentro de las paredes del colegio, no se podía decir lo mismo del caótico Mundo Mágico, donde la guerra estaba alcanzando proporciones alarmantes. Ya era imposible saber quien estaba en qué bando o qué lugar era seguro, y se rumoreaba que muchos padres querían sacar a sus hijos de Hogwarts, temiendo lo que pudiera pasarles estando lejos de ellos.

El ataque en el Valle de Godric había sido uno de los primeros de una larga serie de destrozos y asesinatos, y no pasaba un día sin que una lechuza no trajera noticias negras. Lord Voldemort estaba creando un ejército cada vez más grande, y pocos eran los que se atrevían a enfrentarse a él. Magos, brujas, asesinos y torturadores, hombres lobo, psicópatas, inferi; la comunidad vivía con miedo de ellos, con miedo de ser atacado o de abrir una carta para recibir la noticia de la muerte de un ser querido. Encerrados en sus casas, las puertas atrancadas, las ventanas cegadas, hechizos de protección y claves secretas; nadie se atrevía a ayudar a un vecino, porque nadie sabía en quién podía confiar.

A pesar del terror que teñía las vidas de toda persona sensata, no todo era tristeza y destrucción, y había quienes sabían a disfrutar de las pequeñas alegrías de la vida, valorando a quien tenían a su lado, conscientes de que podrían perderlos en cualquier momento. Samantha y Eli eran un buen ejemplo de ello: estaban más enamorados que nunca, y parecían estar intentando recuperar todos los años que habían perdido por no decirse lo que sentían. Nada había cambiado, en realidad, en su relación con sus amigos, o entre ellos mismos, a excepción de que ahora podían besarse y abrazarse en lugar de sólo desearlo en silencio. No cabía duda, para nadie en Hogwarts, que serían una de aquellas parejas que se casarían tan pronto dejaran el colegio, como estaban haciendo muchos jóvenes, temiendo que la guerra les impidiera ser felices en el futuro, y ni Sam ni Eli se molestaban en negarlo ya.

Pero no eran la única pareja feliz entre un Gryffindor y un Ravenclaw: la relación entre Remus y Rebecca iba cada vez mejor, y ya nadie se sorprendía al oír que el callado y guapo prefecto salía con la desfachatada y curvilínea rubia de sexto. Pero lo cierto era que ambos sabían que no todo era color de rosa, y los reparos de Remus a causa de su licantropía planeaban sobre su alegría como una sombra, pero habían decidido, cada quien por su lado, olvidarlo por ahora y vivir el momento, aunque sabían que llegaría la hora en que tuvieran que discutirlo y tomar una decisión.

Bree y Sirius, por su parte, habían vuelto a la normalidad, y ambos se trataban con la misma familiaridad y cariño de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado aquella Navidad. No todos sus amigos habían aprobado su decisión (Si bien Lily se había mantenido callada, Bree había confesado a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido entre ella y el guapo merodeador bajo el muérdago, y todo lo que ello había traído consigo), pero al verlos tan felices como siempre, habían dudado de que sus reparos tuvieran fundamento.

La verdad era que, en su interior, no todo era como antes. Brianna había cumplido con su palabra, haciendo todo lo posible por olvidar lo ocurrido. El hecho había sido para ella una suerte de epifanía; la había hecho comprender que quizás Sirius no era para ella, y la había ayudado a, poco a poco, ir borrando al Merodeador de su corazón, al menos de la parte que soñaba con estar entre sus brazos. Eso había adormecido el dolor que la invadía y le impedía ser amiga del chico, y con ello había logrado auténticamente, poder ser la misma en su amistad con Sirius.

El moreno, por otra parte, había hecho lo posible por volver a ser el mismo con Bree, pero lo había hecho por ella más que por sentirlo realmente. Pero a pesar de sus sonrisas y sus abrazos, en su interior se desarrollaba una lucha entre el Sirius que anhelaba sus labios, que había comprendido que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga y necesitaba estar con ella; y el Sirius que decía que esto era lo mejor para ella, que no soportaría volver a herirla, y que, además, tenía miedo. Miedo de sentir lo que sentía por Brianna.

Sirius no era el único moreno con problemas de polleras, ya que James vivía frustrado consigo mismo y con Lily por cómo se habían dado las cosas luego de la Navidad en el Valle de Godric.

Al regresar al colegio, había temido que la pelirroja no quisiera volver a hablarle por haberla besado, que lo acusara como lo había acusado siempre de considerarla sólo una chica más. Pero nada de eso había pasado, y en sus momentos de mayor desesperación, James casi deseaba que las cosas sí hubieran sido de esa manera; quizás eso sería mejor que tener que soportar a una Lily que no parecía recordar haberlo besado, comportándose amigable y sonriente mientras él deseaba besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca, recordando el sabor de su boca y la calidez de su cuerpo, el aroma de su pelo, el cosquilleo de sus pestañas y la suavidad de su rostro.

Lo peor de todo es que la chica no parecía estar fingiendo. Sus risas, sus bromas, todo parecía genuino, y si bien James adoraba pasar las tardes bromeando con ella y los demás, a veces se desconcertaba ante su actitud. Al pedir consejo, la respuesta de todos fue unánime: hablar con ella. Pero, ¿tenía sentido arriesgarlo todo? ¿Arriesgar su amistad, cuando había tardado tantos años en conseguirla?

James no sabía qué hacer, pero no creía soportarlo durante mucho tiempo más. Finalmente, su oportunidad llegó el día de San Valentín…

…

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Florencia**: No, no fuiste para nada pesada! Al contrario, me gusta que me aclaren esas cosas, por pequeños detalles que sean, para que la historia se mantenga puramente canon. El review llegó cortado, no sé si habías escrito algo más que eso!

**Buri**: Gracias! Me alegra que disfrutes mi manera de escribir, y que te haya gustado el capítulo! Aww, es verdad, Bree complementa mucho a Sirius, qué lindo que lo notes, y que te guste su relación. Y sí, Lily ha comenzado a caer! A ver si entra en razón de una buena vez! Respecto de lo de los padres de James, en el primerísimo 'borrador' (en realidad, cuando delineé la trama) de este fic, ellos sí iban a morir en ese ataque, pero luego recordé que Jo dijo que no murieron asesinados ni nada así, y lo modifiqué para que encajara con el canon. De todas formas, fue una buena deducción, porque hubiera ocurrido si no fuera por esos datos del canon :) Gracias pro el review, y espero te haya gustado este cap!

**Bet hanna**:

-Review del cap 34: Awww gracias! Y sí, muchos besos, AL FIN! Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado! Lo de Remus y Becca fue muy lindo de escribir, y me alegro que Eli y Sirius te hayan hecho reír! También me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el beso entre Eli y Sam, y que te haya resultado adecuado! Como habrás visto, pronto llegaron los otros besos que estabas esperando!

-Review del cap 36: Yaay, me alegro de que te haya resultado entretenido! Muchas gracias por este review, así como por el anterior (iba a respondértelo por PM, pero luego lo olvidé y aquí estoy respondiéndotelo junto con este) Espero te guste este también! Y de nuevo, gracias por comentar! :D

**Lalala**: YAAAAY! Primero que nada, te prohíbo que te disculpes! Me dejas siempre un review, y entiendo completamente que una vez no puedas hacerlo, más aún si es por exámenes (pero que no vuelva a pasar, eh! Bromeo xD, en serio, lo entiendo muchísimo; me pasa lo mismo cuadno tardo en actualizar debido a los exámenes). Qué bueno que los padres de James hayan coincidido con la idea que tenías de ellos :D. Y SÍ, acción entre Sirius y Bree! Terminó mal, pero al menos sirvió para que Bree le echara las cosas en cara. Y James y Lily, no tenés una idea de lo mucho quiero que se junten YA. Pero no puedo. Y gracias, gracias, gracias por el review! Me alegro de que todo eso te haya gustado, la verdad fue muy entretenido de escribir!

**FandHpyYugi**: Jajaj, nop, parece que los mortífagos no se toman vacaciones! Y sí, no fue una buena Navidad para Sirius ni James! Gracias por el review! Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado

**ArthurWeasley**: No te preocupes! Ese review valió por dos. Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado! En un principio no había pensado que su primer beso ocurriera en casa de James, pero luego me pareció adecuado, ya que allí es cuadno Lily se va terminando de dar cuenta de todo lo que decís; de cómo es James en verdad! Y beuno, como ves, Lily no armó ningún drama luego del beso! Bueno, al menos, no fuera de su mente; pero su mente sí que debe ser todo un espectáculo, no me gustaría estar allí en este momento.

Y pasando a los otros dos tórtolos; exacto jajaj, Sirius _siempre _la caga. Y bueno, no puedo decirte nada de lo que se le pasa pro la cabeza a Sirius para no arruinarte los siguientes capítulos, pero creo que con este habrás tenido una buena idea!

Ah! Y por último, también me alegra que te hayan caído bien los padres de James. Lo de la causa de su muerte, me la ahorro! Pronto se enterarán. De nuevo muchas gracias por el review; los comentarios me alegran el día!

**Nat B**: Wow, qué pedazo de review! (No es una queja, ADORO los reviews largos!) Bueno, para empezar, YAY, me alegro tantíiiiiisimo de que lo hayas disfrutado tanto! Magistral es una palabra que nunca me hubiera imaginado para calificar a mi fic, así que estoy eternísimamente agradecida por ello! Gracias por todos los halagos, a los personajes, la trama y los diálogos (que son mi karma, soy pésima con los diálogos). Qué bueno que te gustó lo del muérdago; me pareció algo que James haría, eso de apartar a Lily de allí. Y pues de nada por el beso, yo también amo a Sirius y necesitaba que tuviera algo de acción xD. Y coincido, decepcionante, pero muy Sirius… Ya ves en este capítulo lo confundido que se sintió al respecto.

Y respecto de Lily, jajaj me alegro que te haya parecido algo que ella haría! Pobrecita, muy confundida debía de estar para salir corriendo de alguien como James (bueno, bueno, está bien, dejo de babearme ya).

Y para nada, no fue 'demasiado' extenso el review, fue perfecto! Muchas, muchas gracias, valoro muchísimo que leas y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de escribirme algo tan largo!

**Hikari**: Hola chica! Te estoy extrañando mujer, ando desaparecida de todas partes, me siento aislada del mundo. Bueno, ahora a lo nuestro, voy a empezar la respuesta de la misma manera que la voy a terminar, con un super GRACIAS! Ahora sigo, en orden para no mezclarnos xD:

Qué bueno que te haya gustado el comienzo desde el POV de James, jajaj, y sí, pobrecito, mira como lo deja Lily, que en este capítulo también vivió con dolores de cabeza. Y También feliz de que te haya gustado su madre :3 Sabemos tan poco de ellos que a veces es difícil dar con una descripción que parezca la adecuada! Y gracias por valorar esas pequeñas cosas que voy poniendo, como eso de que Lily recuerde que ella está enferma… Es que yo creo que es importante ir hilando todo así, o al menos, me gusta leer historias que lo hagan. Y volviendo a la madre de James y lo perceptiva que es con Bree/Sirius, qué bueno que te haya gustado! Pues sí, esa era mi intención, demostrar que Sirius es para los Potter un hijo más. Me encanta que te guste, y que se haya logrado lo que quería!

Jajaja, exacto, lo de la nieve fue un super cliché, pero no podía evitar tenerlos ahí tirados en la nieve todos enredados. Simplemente no podía, porque me encanta la imagen xDD Espero que no haya sido _demasiado _cursi y cliché. Jajajaj, me encanta como hablas de Lily; me parece que hubiera necesitado una amiga como vos, que se hubiera ahorrado unos cuantos años de dolores de cabeza! Pero es cierto, está coladísima por el chico, que seguro que podemos decir que es un chico con paciencia. Tendrá sus defectos, pero no podemos decir que no es paciente y perseverante

Me encanta que el capítulo haya sacado la Fangirl que hay en vos! Y de nuevo, has captado perfecto mi intención y me alegro de que así haya sido; busque demostrar ese crecimiento de James, y qué bueno que te ha gustado!

Y ahora, a Sirius y Bree! Jajaj, ha llegado el momento, aunque Sirius se las arregló para pincharlo tan pronto como llegó. Que sí, que se entiende, pero vamos, que es cierto, se está poniendo como Remus! Al menos sirvió para que Brianna dejara de ser la dulce y tierna niña que nunca se enoja con nadie! Espero no decepcionarte demasiado con la evolución de las cosas, quizás ahora parece que no llegue a ninguna parte, pero juro que todo tiene una razón de ser!

Y me alegra que el ataque te haya gustado! Es que sí, te olvidas de que están en guerra y de pronto, zás, algo así pasa, y creo que para ellos debe sentirse de la misma forma… Ellos preocupados por sus dramas adolescentes, y cosas como estas los hacen crecer y darse cuenta de que el mundo no se acaba en las paredes de Hogwarts. Y, no menos importante, como bien decís, desencadenó el primer beso que James a logrado robarle a la pelirroja! Que es mucho decir…

Bueno, y para ir terminando; GRACIAS! Lo bien que me hace que creas que he evolucionado! Ya te digo siempre cuánto valoro tu opinión, pero decírtelo de neuvo no está demás! Así que gracias! Este capítulo ha sido más decepcionante, pero espero poder retomar la línea en los siguientes, y que vuelvan a gustarte tanto como ese! De nuevo gracias! Y te veo en el próximo!


	38. Chapter 38: Estoy enamorado de ti

_Antes que nada, les comento, por si llega a interesarles, que acabo de subir un one-shot que he encontrado por ahí que escribí una vez como un premio, creo. Se llama Oportunidades, y trata de Remus, es bastante breve y no es de lo mejor, porque en realidad el original lo escribí en inglés, y bueno, al traducirlo puede haber quedado extraño. Ahora sí, a lo nuestro:_

**Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta, más pronto de lo que esperaba. El capítulo es breve (debería haber formado parte del anterior), pero en fin, espero que al menos el final valga la pena! Ya me dirán, los dejo leer tranquilos:**

…

"¿Estás segura, Lils?" Preguntó Sam, saliendo del baño mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Bree ya estaba lista, sentada en el borde de la cama, esperando a su amiga.

"Estoy segura, vayan, diviértanse," contestó Lily, apenas levantando la vista del libro que leía. "Estaré bien."

"¡Adios, chicas!" las saludó Mary, abandonando la habitación con una sonrisa; tenía una cita.

"¡Luego nos cuentas!" le gritó Brianna cuando ya se había ido, pero alcanzaron a escuchar su risita mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Sam volvió a mirar a Lily, dejando el cepillo sobre la mesita, y su amiga la miró con las cejas alzadas.

"¡Vayan!"

Finalmente le hicieron caso, bajando las escaleras algo dudosas; por alguna razón, su amiga había decidido pasar el 14 de Febrero en Hogwarts en lugar de en Hogsmeade con sus amigos.

Cuando estaban llegando a la Sala Común, divisaron a los merodeadores esperando alrededor de la chimenea. Al verlas, Sirius soltó un silbido.

"Era para Bree, no para ti, Perks," aclaró cuando llegaron a su lado, y la chica le lanzó una mirada envenenada que lo hizo reír. "Bromeaba, tú también te ves bonita." Sam hizo una mueca, pero se corrió el flequillo de los ojos, ligeramente sonrojada.

"¿Listas?" preguntó Remus, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y haciendo un gesto hacia el retrato. "Becca y Eli nos esperan en el Hall de Entrada"

"Vamos, entonces. ¿Nervioso, Remus? He oído que tienes tu primera cita oficial de San Valentín" Preguntó Bree con una sonrisa, aceptando el brazo que Sirius le ofrecía y caminando junto a él hacia el retrato.

"Esperen, ¿y Lily?" preguntó James, deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

"Se queda," replicó Sam, pasando a través del retrato tras Peter.

El grupo se alejó charlando animadamente, quejándose de la lluvia que acababa de comenzar a caer. Al llegar a la planta baja, se encontraron con los dos Ravenclaws esperándolos al pie de las escaleras. El Hall estaba lleno de estudiantes que esperaban a sus citas o a sus amigos, y el sonido de sus conversaciones cubría el de la lluvia al golpear las ventanas.

"Hey," los saludo Becca, acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa y plantando un beso en los labios de Remus, quien la tomó por la cintura y sonrió.

"Bueno, nosotros nos despedimos aquí," dijo el licántropo, saludando con la mano a los demás "Quizás los veamos más tarde en Las Tres Escobas."

Y se alejaron de allí; a pesar de que salían hace un tiempo ya, era, como había dicho Brianna, su primera cita 'oficial', (descontando aquella tarde antes de Navidad que habían tomado un café al abandonar la casa de Becca) y ambos se sentían como tontos y enamorados niños de catorce años, nerviosos y ansiosos por aquel día.

"Son tan tiernos," comento Bree, mirándolos irse con una sonrisa adorable en sus labios. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

"A ti todo te parece tierno," dijo, como solía hacer cuando su amiga utilizaba aquel adjetivo, que era, por cierto, bastante seguido.

"Bueno, ¿vamos?" preguntó Eli, que ya había saludado apropiadamente a su novia y esperaba junto a ella, tomando su mano.

"¿Ustedes vienen con nosotros?" preguntó Peter, extrañado; todos habían supuesto que Eli y Sam también se irían por su lado.

"Sip," contestó Sam, sonriendo al chico "No nos va demasiado eso de las citas de San Valentín. Nos gusta más lo de la salida en grupo"

"Además, ya están acostumbrados a que nos besuqueemos en público, ¿verdad?" agregó Eli, haciendo sonreír a los merodeadores, mientras Sam lo miraba con reproche.

"Realmente son como una vieja pareja casada," comentó Sirius, y Bree rió. Sam lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

"El hecho de que esté de buen humor no significa que sea capaz de reprimir mis instintos asesinos. Te recomendaría que tuvieras cuidado, Black."

"Mejor vamos, antes de que comience a llover más fuerte." Dijo Peter, mirando a la morena, que parecía ser la única que le prestaba atención.

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron a las puertas, pero Sirius se detuvo de golpe.

"Esperen. ¿Y James?"

Todos se miraron, extrañados; ¡Estaba con ellos hasta hacía un momento!

"Creo que no ha venido tras de mí, y fui el último" dijo Peter tímidamente.

"Yo fui tras de ti," lo corrigió Sam, frunciendo un poco el ceño "Y ahora que lo pienso, yo fui la que cerró el retrato."

"¿Realmente les parece tan extraño?" preguntó Eli, que ya había abierto la puerta y los miraba con las cejas alzadas. "Lily se queda en el Castillo, y James ha desaparecido. ¿Ahora cierra la ecuación?"

Para cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, la lluvia era torrencial, aguando sus planes de mirar vidrieras y pasar por Zonko's antes de ir a Las Tres Escobas. La decisión de encaminarse directamente al seco y caliente abrigo de la taberna fue unánime y, apiñándose bajo los techos de los locales, caminaron con prisa hacia allí.

Al entrar, Sam soltó un gemido: el lugar estaba abarrotado de estudiantes y otros clientes que buscaban resguardo.

"No hay manera de que encontremos lugar aquí," Se quejó Eli, moviéndose de la puerta para dejar pasar a un mago bajito que corrió hacia la barra.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

"Eso déjamelo a mí," dijo, quitando el brazo de los hombros de Brianna, acercándose al mostrador y apoyándose sobre él, seguido por sus amigos. "¡Rosie!" exclamó con zalamería cuando la curvilínea mujer apareció con una bandeja vacía. El rostro de Rosmerta se iluminó al verlo, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en él.

"¡Sirius!" Dijo, acercándose a ellos meneando exageradamente las caderas. Samantha hizo un ruidito de disgusto. "Te he extrañado. ¿Y James? ¿No ha venido hoy?"

"Me ha abandonado," dijo, haciendo un puchero enternecedor ante el cual la mujer rió a carcajadas "¿Tienes un lugar para nosotros, Rosie? Parece que el lugar está lleno…"

"Por supuesto que tengo un lugar para mi cliente favorito," dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo y haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera.

Una vez sentados en su mesa, y luego de haber pedido a Madame Rosmerta cinco cervezas de manteca, Sirius miró a sus amigos con suficiencia.

"Braguetero" Susurró Sam, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la oyera. El chico la miró, ultrajado.

"Pues vete afuera a disfrutar de la lluvia, Perks." Dijo agriamente, quitándose el sedoso cabello de los ojos y sacándole la lengua.

"Ha sido genial, Sirius, gracias." Se apresuró a decir Eli, besando a su novia en la boca antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Ella le lanzó una mirada enfadada, pero, ante los ojos de cachorrito del chico, sonrió.

Sirius, a su vez, sonrió complacido, y mientras no miraba, Bree puso los ojos en blanco con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Qué ese no es Remus?" exclamó Peter, pegando la cara a la ventana. Todos se voltearon, pero ya no había nadie allí.

"¿Afuera? ¿Bajo la lluvia?" preguntó Sirius con escepticismo "Me parece que estás viendo cosas, amigo."

"¡Te digo que era Remus," exclamó el chico, aún mirando hacia afuera "Iba corriendo a una rubia que estaba tan empapada como él."

"¿Corriendo bajo la lluvia? ¿En un día como hoy?" repitió el moreno, que aún no se lo creía.

"Suena a Becca." Dijeron al unísono los otros tres, y luego rieron. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco

"A veces olvido que esa chica es literalmente un a psicópata." Dijo. "¡Auch! Eli, controla a tu novia"

Agregó luego de recibir una patada, frotándose la rodilla y fulminando a Samantha con la mirada. Ella le sonrió angelicalmente.

Conversaron durante un largo rato, riendo y bromeando, aunque también discutiendo sobre temas más serios, pero hubo algo que no abandonó los pensamientos de Sirius en toda la tarde: Bree.

La salida entre amigos fue completamente natural, y ellos se comportaron como siempre, pero al ver a Sam y Eli juntos, el moreno no podía evitar pensar en Brianna y él. Cada vez que Eli pasaba el brazo por sobre los hombros de Sam, él deseaba hacer lo mismo con Bree. Cada vez que la chica se apretaba contra el Ravenclaw y reía, él deseaba que Brianna lo hiciera. Cada vez que Eli acariciaba los dedos de Samantha, él sentía el impulso de estirar el brazo y tocar la mano de Bree. Cada vez que Sam enterraba su rostro en el cuello del chico, él creía sentir la respiración de Brianna en el suyo. Cada vez que Eli se inclinaba y la besaba, ya fuera en la frente, en la nariz o en los labios; él se imaginaba que eran Bree y él quienes lo hacían.

Era imposible negarlo, estaba enamorado de ella, y lo había arruinado todo por ser un jodido cobarde.

Los reparos que tenía acerca de herir a Bree, si bien eran reales, nunca habían sido la razón por la que él había intentado evitar por todos los medios que su relación se transformara en algo más que una amistad; lo que se había metido en el camino había sido su cobardía.

Sí, temía herir a Brianna, y sabía que era muy capaz de hacerlo, pero era tan egoísta que hubiera podido dejar eso de lado y decirle lo que sentía; si hubiera sido sólo eso lo que se interpusiera entre ellos y una relación, no hubiera tardado nada en olvidarlo, porque estaba tan enamorado de Bree, porque deseaba tanto tenerla entre sus brazos que hubiera sucumbido a ese deseo.

Pero no. No era lo único. Él tenía miedo. Miedo de estar enamorado. ¡Merlín, si hasta le daba miedo pensar en esa estúpida palabra! Hasta ése momento, había hecho lo posible por desterrarla de su mente, buscando calificar lo que sentía de cualquier manera excepto con aquella palabra. Pero era imposible, porque eso era lo que era: amor. Amaba a Bree. Y quizás ella lo había amado a él, pero ya no podría saberlo.

La miró de reojo; reía ante algo que Eli había dicho, con esa risa tan burbujeante y contagiosa, tapándose la pequeña boca con una mano, sus redondos ojos oscuros brillando divertidos.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para perderla?

…

Sus risas eran lo único que se escuchaba, además de la lluvia cayendo sobre la calle, los techos, y los pocos transeúntes que aún no habían encontrado dónde resguardarse.

Rebecca se recostó sobre la pared del local y se dejó caer, sentándose en el suelo entre risas. Remus, casi sin respiración, se recostó sobre la pared también, pero permaneció de pie.

"Bueno, te he alcanzado," dijo cuando ya pudo respirar normalmente, girando la cabeza para mirar a la rubia, que alzó una ceja. "¿Ahora vas a darme mi chocolate?"

"Mmm no lo sé," comentó ella como quien no quiere la cosa, sacándoselo una enorme barra del bolsillo y observándola. "Es la última." El soltó una carcajada.

"¿Y por qué crees que te he corrido por todo el pueblo?" Se sentó junto a ella e intentó quitársela.

"Eso es muy poco caballeroso," Replicó Becca con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Es chocolate. Nunca soy caballeroso cuando se trata de chocolate, en especial si me lo han robado." Contestó el, volviendo a estirar el brazo; pero ella lo pasó a su mano derecha, levantando el brazo para mantenerlo lejos de él.

"¿Y qué estás dispuesto a darme por él?" Dijo, alzando las cejas y batiendo las pestañas coquetamente. Remus tragó ruidosamente.

"No deberías hacer eso en la calle, ¿sabes? Podrías provocar un choque o algo." Comentó, inclinándose y besándola mientras ella reía. "¿Eso fue suficiente?" preguntó, separándose un poco, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

"Mmm," Rebecca fingió pensárselo. "Creo que no." Lo besó, aferrándose a su pecho mientras él tomaba su nuca y la acercaba a él.

"¿Qué hay de eso?"

Negó la cabeza, agitando el empapado cabello rubio.

"No lo creo."

Él volvió a reír, y volvió a besarla.

"¿Y eso?"

"Quizás." Otro beso. "Está bien, tú ganas." Dijo, entregándole el chocolate y besándolo en la nariz. Él rió, partiendo el chocolate y dándole la mitad.

"Deberíamos ir a Las Tres Escobas," comentó, zampándose el chocolate en dos bocados. "Te enfermarás."

Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco, poniéndose de pie.

"Ya te he dicho que nunca me enfermo. Deja de preocuparte por mí. Además, tú también estás empapado."

Él se paró y la besó.

"Ya, pero yo soy un hombre lobo." Ella puso los ojos en blanco y él rió, la tomó de la mano y se encaminaron a la taberna.

Si bien bromeaba acerca de su licantropía, Rebecca no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho cada vez que la mencionaban, porque, en el fondo, esa misma licantropía era la que volvía tan frágiles los cimientos de su relación, y la que podía derrumbarla de un momento a otro, si Remus se lo permitía.

Eran felices, más felices que nunca, sí, pero ella lo veía, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba. Veía la culpa, una culpa que lo carcomía e inundaba sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Remus era incapaz de quererse? Rebecca hacía todo lo posible, todo lo que estaba a su alcance para fortalecer la autoestima del chico e intentar salvar su relación, pero a veces se sentía impotente y frustrada, porque no todo dependía de ella.

Algunas veces, cuando Remus tenía un buen día, ella tenía esperanza y era optimista acerca de su futuro; pero otras, especialmente luego de cada luna llena, creía que todo el esfuerzo era en vano, que él no estaba listo, que aún tenía que superar los problemas que tenía consigo mismo antes de plantearse seguir con ella.

Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero era cada vez más difícil ignorarlo, porque cada vez se sentía más apegada a él, cada vez lo necesitaba más, y ya no estaba segura de si sería capaz de soportarlo si la dejara.

Entraron a Las Tres Escobas de la mano, empapados como si se hubieran metido en el lago y tiritando tanto que les castañeteaban los dientes. El lugar estaba abarrotado, y por más que se pusieran en puntas de pie, no alcanzaban a ver a sus amigos.

"Remus, guapo," lo llamó Madame Rosmerta desde detrás de la barra. Cuando él y Becca se voltearon a mirarla (La rubia no pudo evitar entornar los ojos con desconfianza), la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando las mesas del fondo del local. Remus sonrió agradecido y se dirigió hacia allí junto con Rebecca.

"Así que haces bastante buenas migas con Madame Rosmerta…" Comentó ella con indiferencia mientras se abrían paso entre la gente. Remus rió entre dientes.

"Más que nada gracias a James y Sirius, ellos son los que flirtean con ella"

"Es una mujer bonita. Tiene sus curvas." Siguió diciendo ella, y esta vez los celos se traslucieron en su tono aparentemente indiferente. El chico esbozó una sonrisa.

"Supongo. Pero a mí me gustan las _rubias_ curvilíneas." Dijo, besándola con dulzura.

"El espectáculo de besuqueo ya lo tenemos con Perks y Eli," dijo la insidiosa voz de Sirius. "Búsquense algo más original."

Rebecca se despegó de Remus y le sacó la lengua, haciéndose espacio junto a él en el banco, mientras su novio se sentaba frente a ella.

"¡Les dije que eran ellos!" chilló Peter en cuanto se sentaron. Todos los miraron con una ceja alzada.

"Por Merlín, Moony," dijo Sirius, apartándose un poco de Rebecca, que sacudió su cabello, empapándolo. "Que coladito que debes estar por esta loca. Correr bajo la lluvia, qué ocurrencia…"

…

Lily se arrellanó cómodamente en el sofá más mullido de la Sala Común, que estaba casi vacía a excepción de algunos alumnos de primero y segundo. Sacó algunos libros, pergamino y una pluma, dejando la mochila a un lado, y se dispuso a hacer los deberes.

Tenían toneladas de cosas para hacer (no se explicaba cómo sus amigos se las arreglaban para no hacerlos nunca y seguir aprobando las asignaturas), pero no tardó en tomarle en ritmo, y rápidamente tuvo finalizadas las redacciones de Pociones y Defensa; sólo le faltaba Runas, Aritmancia y Transformaciones. Lanzó la pluma sobre la mesita y se frotó los ojos, hundiéndose aún más en el sillón con un libro abierto sobre la falda; a pesar de que el fuego ardía en la chimenea, tenía mucho frío, probablemente porque estaba descalza y sin medias. Se acurrucó, intentando calentarse un poco, cuando unos brazos salieron de detrás del sillón y la cubrieron con una manta.

Intentó darse vuelta para ver quién había sido, pero él ya había rodeado el sillón y le sonreía apoyado sobre uno de los brazos del sillón.

"Hola Lily," dijo James alegremente, y ella se sorprendió tanto al verlo que no dijo nada. "Me ha parecido que tenías frío, así que te he bajado una manta."

"Uhm, gracias, James," respondió ella, turbada. Había sido un gesto muy bonito, pero aún estaba muy sorprendida. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

El chico esbozó una sonrisa torcida y ella se apresuró a decir

"No quise que sonara así," rió, y el sonrió ampliamente. "Quiero decir, ¿no estabas en Hogsmeade, con los demás?"

Él se encogió de hombros, sentándose sobre el brazo del sofá.

"No tenía demasiadas ganas de ir," dijo, revolviéndose el cabello. "No sabía que tú también te quedabas."

Le sonrió angelicalmente, y ella no tuvo ni idea de que él mentía.

"¿Dónde estabas? No te he visto, podría haber bajado a desayunar contigo o algo," dijo ella, acomodándose un poco y tapándose mejor con la manta. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mesa en la que hacían los deberes los niños de primero.

"Estaba allí sentado, o-" El chico se mordió la lengua antes de decir que había estado observándola; no quería sonar como un psicópata acosador. "Ayudándolos con los deberes de Transformaciones." Bueno, eso también era cierto.

Lily oyó un centenar de vocecitas decir '¡Awwww!' en su mente, pero evitó que la exclamación saliera de sus labios, y dijo con suavidad y una sonrisa:

"Qué dulce," James sonrió tanto que pareció que la sonrisa le daba vuelta a toda la circunferencia de su cabeza.

"¿Y tú qué hacías?" preguntó, tomando la mochila de Lily y dejándola en el suelo para sentarse a su lado. Ella resopló y cruzó los ojos.

"Deberes." James rió.

"Sí, yo también debería hacerlos… Algún día."

"¿Por qué no empezar ahora?" Dijo ella, empujando un libro hacia él junto con una pluma y más pergamino. James la miró con los ojos entornados, y fue el turno de Lily de sonreír angelicalmente.

"Vaaaamos, y me haces compañía." Dijo, pestañeando exageradamente y haciéndolo reír, por no decir que su estómago dio un vuelco y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

"De acuerdo," dijo él estirando las sílabas con resignación y acomodándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

Conversaron sobre trivialidades por un rato mientras ambos trabajaban en su redacción de Transformaciones, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaba terminada. Era realmente increíble lo a gusto que estaban el uno en compañía del otro, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo por un segundo a pensar en la situación; ni Lily preguntándose cómo había llegado a tal nivel de confianza con 'Potter', ni James analizando todo lo que ella decía ni pensando en mil y una maneras de conquistar a su pelirroja. Simplemente pasaron el rato, y se lo pasaron genial.

"Bueno," dijo James entonces, poniendo el punto final a su ensayo y dejándolo sobre la mesita. "¿Vas a decirme por qué te has quedado en el castillo?"

Ella levantó la vista de su libro, sobresaltada, y se encontró con su mirada avellana clavada en ella

"No sé a qué te refieres." Dijo, escribiendo unas palabras más en su pergamino y dejándolo a un lado. Sintió sus ojos fijos en ella y volvió a mirarlo.

"Vamos, Lily," dijo él, inclinando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente. "Te encanta Hogsmeade. Honeydukes, para ser más exactos. ¿Por qué no has querido ir?"

¿Tan evidente era que algo le ocurría? Bueno, lo era para James, claramente. Lily lo dudó por un segundo, pero luego decidió contarle.

"Es mi hermana," confesó con un suspiro, dejando el libro en el suelo y sentándose de costado para mirarlo. Él hizo lo mismo, observándola con avidez; probablemente no había creído que la chica realmente fuera a contarle qué le ocurría. "Ya te he contado que ella, uhm, que yo no soy su persona favorita,"

James asintió, aunque no se explicaba cómo alguien podía no querer a Lily.

"En realidad nunca te he contado toda la historia," siguió ella, mirándolo con tristeza. "No me odió automáticamente por ser una bruja," explicó. "Ella quería ser una también."

_Claro,_ pensó James, _celos_. Los celos suelen jugar un papel importante en la rivalidad entre hermanos, pero en el caso de Petunia, habían crecido tanto que algo se había roto en su interior, dañando para siempre su relación con Lily.

"Llegó incluso a escribir a Dumbledore," Siguió diciendo la pelirroja, decidiendo omitir el rol que había jugado Snape en todo el asunto, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al pensar en él. "Estaba muy triste, muy herida, y se alejó de mí, me obligó a alejarme."

"Lo siento." Dijo James con sinceridad, y ella le sonrió.

"Pero siempre tuve la esperanza, ¿sabes?, la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Siempre creí que se le pasaría… Pero ahora ha empezado a salir con este tal Vernon," su voz cambió cuando lo mencionó, se volvió amarga, pero soltó una risita. "Lo siento. Es que el tipo es realmente muy gracioso, deberías conocerlo. De todas formas nunca me he reído de él ni mucho menos; si Tuney ni siquiera quería que lo conociera. Sólo lo vi por un segundo, y ella se las arregló para arrastrarlo fuera de la casa y lejos de mí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Supongo que tiene miedo de que se entere de lo que soy. Antes yo estaba segura de que el enojo de Petunia se debía a… a que yo tenía algo que ella no podía tener, algo que además hacía orgullosos a mis padres. Pero en Vernon ha encontrado a una persona tan, tan normal que aburre, y yo creo que por eso se aferra tanto a él. Creo que lo que fuera que antes sintiera por el hecho de que yo fuera una bruja ahora se ha transformado en sincero aborrecimiento."

James podía ver lo triste que estaba Lily, aunque ella buscara ocultarlo; a fin de cuentas, era su hermana, y debía de haber sido muy duro que se alejara de ella por algo que ella no podía cambiar.

"En fin, es la primera vez que no me escribe para mi cumpleaños," Dijo con un suspiro. Su cumpleaños había sido el pasado 30 de enero, y lo habían festejado en la Sala Común con cervezas de manteca que los merodeadores habían traído de Hogsmeade de contrabando. "Sé que es una tontería, pero hasta este año, a pesar de que apenas si me habla, me había escrito. Mi madre ha intentado excusarla en su última carta, pero hoy me ha admitido que Petunia no lo ha olvidado, sino que no ha querido escribirme, he tenido que insistirle mucho para que me lo dijera. Sé que es tonto, mi cumpleaños no es siquiera tan importante, pero era una de las cosas a las que me aferraba de mi relación con Tuney."

James odió a Petunia. La odió mucho por hacer que Lily estuviera tan triste. Y odió a Vernon, también, por su parte de la culpa.

"Lo lamento mucho," dijo, mirándola a los ojos y apoyando su mano en el antebrazo de la chica, que descansaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas. No sabía qué otra cosa decirle; no podía prometerle que Petunia cambiaría de idea, porque dudaba mucho que fuera a hacerlo. "Pero, hey, ¿a que ha sido uno de tus mejores cumpleaños? ¿O ya olvidas como Sam acabó intentando meterle las naipes por la nariz a Sirius?"

Lily estalló en carcajadas, y James suspiró inaudiblemente. Adoraba verla reír. Adoraba verla. Adoraba sus brillantes y enormes ojos verdes; sus perfectos dientes blancos, su pequeña boca y el sonido musical de sus carcajadas. Adoraba su largo y sedoso cabello rojo; su blanca piel, su largo cuello y sus finos dedos. Adoraba estar allí, arrellanado con ella en el sofá. Adoraba su manera de moverse, su manera de alzar las cejas, su manera de fruncir la naricilla cuando le picaba. Adoraba sus comentarios sarcásticos, su carácter explosivo, su inteligencia y su dulzura. La adoraba.

La pelirroja fue consciente de la intensidad con la que el chico la miraba. Ella también había estado observándolo todo el rato que habían estado juntos; el color de sus ojos y las motitas oscuras alrededor de sus pupilas, el indomable cabello oscuro, la imborrable sonrisa; la fuerte línea de su mandíbula y su cuerpo delgado pero fibroso; sus movimientos ágiles y rápidos, sus carcajadas breves pero contagiosas y lo delicadas que podían llegar a ser sus manos; pero sobre todo, su manera de mirar. Su manera de mirarla a ella, para ser más exactos.

Y ahora, esa mirada era más intensa que nunca, y Lily fue repentinamente consciente de su cercanía. Él estiró un brazo para colocar uno de sus mechones rojos tras la oreja, y en el momento en que su pulgar rozó su mejilla, ella hizo un brusco y leve movimiento hacia atrás, casi involuntario. Una expresión de enfado apareció fugazmente en el rostro del chico, pero se borró rápidamente y fue reemplazada por una algo dolida. James suspiró, y su rostro pasó a verse frustrado, pero luego sacudió un poco la cabeza y se enderezó.

"Tengo que hablar contigo, Lily." Dijo con decisión, mirándola a los ojos firmemente.

_No, no, por favor, no tenemos que hablar_; pensó ella, intuyendo hacia dónde iría la conversación.

"No me pongas esa cara," la regañó, y una sonrisita bailó en los labios de la chica. "No tienes que decir nada, sólo escúchame, ¿sí?" Pidió. Ella se lo pensó un segundo y luego asintió.

"No tienes idea de lo mucho que valoro esta amistad," empezó, y ella sonrió en un gesto que a James le resultó alentador. "Muchísimo. En especial considerando todo lo que ha tenido que pasar para que podamos ser amigos." Otra sonrisa. Era un buen comienzo. "Pero tengo que ser sincero contigo, Lily. A mí no me basta." Hizo una pausa, intentando descifrar la expresión de la chica. "Supongo que ya lo habrás adivinado, considerando que te he besado en Navidad. Me encanta ser tu amigo, Lily, pero no me alcanza, y creo que lo mejor es que sea honesto contigo. Pero no quiero perderte."

Hizo otra pausa, pero la expresión de la pelirroja seguía siendo indescifrable.

"Si una amistad es lo que tú quieres, yo lo entiendo y lo respeto." Seguía sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella. "Prefiero ser tu amigo antes que ser un desconocido para ti. No quiero perder esto que tenemos, no quiero perderte." Repitió.

"Yo tampoco quiero perderlo, James," dijo ella en un susurro, y eso le infundió coraje al chico, que sintió su corazón latir más rápido y una cálida sensación invadiéndolo.

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Lily," le soltó. Ella no se lo esperaba, pero logró controlarse, y la manera en que su corazón se desbocó fue sólo evidente para ella. "Estoy enamorado de ti, y es por eso que no me basta ser sólo tu amigo. Pero si eso es lo que tú necesitas ahora, si eso es lo que tú quieres que sea, lo seré."

Volvió a detenerse y dudó por un segundo, pero luego le dijo:

"Pero no puedes pedirme que deje de intentar que me quieras como algo más, porque no lo haré. Soy capaz de ser tu amigo, pero tú tienes que permitirme intentarlo, intentar ganarme tu corazón. Tienes que dejar de apartarme de ti cada vez que me sientas demasiado cerca, emocional o físicamente. Tienes que dejar de luchar tan duro por permanecer en tu zona de confort, tienes que prometerme que te dejarás llevar, que me dejarás intentarlo."

Volvió a callar, y creyó ver un destello en los ojos verdes de la pelirroja, aunque no supo decir qué significaba.

"¿Me lo permitirás? ¿Me permitirás acercarme a ti, mostrarte como soy en realidad? ¿Me permitirás demostrarte que te amo?"

Los siguientes segundos fueron literalmente dolorosos para James, hasta que ella rompió el silencio con un susurro casi inaudible.

"Sí. Te dejaré"

El sonrió débilmente y la tomó de la mano, y ella no la apartó.

"Gracias. Entonces esperaré, y no perderé esperanzas, al menos hasta que tú no me digas que no tengo oportunidad contigo." Susurró James, en el mismo momento en que el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abría. "Puedo ser muy paciente si me lo propongo."

Al escuchar las voces de sus amigos, soltó la mano de la pelirroja, pensando que los demás habían llegado en el momento justo; al no tener que estar a solas con él, la chica tendría tiempo para procesar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y le daba a él mismo la distracción que necesitaba para no ponerse a saltar por todo el lugar, chillando emocionado.

"Feliz día de San Valentín," dijo a Lily, antes de que los demás los vieran. Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, atreviéndose a agregar "El primero de muchos que pasaremos juntos."

…

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**-Florencia**: Creo que está intentando evitar que nos comuniquemos, porque una vez más se ha cortado tu review! Con respecto a la parte que sí llego, te repito que no te preocupes, que me gusta que me corrijan! Es la única manera de mejorar :) Y bueno, a pesar de que el resto del review no llegó, te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de cometnar en este capítulo! Espero lo hayas disfrutado

-**Buri**: Remus siempre da pena :( Al menos sabemos que al final de su historia logró superar lo que sentía por sí mismo y aceptar que alguien como Tonks lo amara. Pero en fin, el resto de su vida da mucha pena… Y Sirius es frustrante, de verdad que sí! Pero en fin… es Sirius. Jaja, lo de la muerte de los padres de James sí, como que al capítulo le faltó algo, pero en fin, no quería contradecir al canon. ¿Más de James el romántico? Bueno, está bien, pero sólo un poco… jajaj, sé que lo de este capítulo no alcanza, pero prometo que se viene más! Muchas gracias por comentar!

-**Jackeline**: Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto! Gracias por decirlo! Y qué bueno que creas que las parejas vayan bien juntas. Y gracias infinitas por el cumplido a mi manera de redactar! Gracias también por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review. Espero hayas disfrutado este :)

-**Lalala**: Jajaj, síii, Lily está entendiendo lo que siente! Pero tenés razón, James da algo de lástima, así tan frustrado por todo! Al menos en este capítulo le ha aclarado a Lily lo que siente… espero no te haya desilusionado demasiado! Creo que cometí un error al cortar el anterior capítulo donde lo hice porque se generó mucha expectativa para este San Valentín.

Con Remus y Becca, me encanta saber que te gustan juntos :) Y sí, Remus y su autoestima van a ser un problema, eso seguro. Ahora, Sirius y Bree, jajaj, este capítulo no hizo mucho para apaciguar tu impaciencia, seguro! Son irritantes ambos, con estas idas y venidas y te quiero, no te quiero, sé mi amigo. Ya veremos qué pasa entre ellos dos!

Por último, me alegra que te hayan parecido acertados los detalles sobre la guerra, como bien decís, es la realidad que hay más allá de las paredes de Hogwarts. Y Sam y Eli son mis bebés :3, dudé mucho de si poner una pareja de OC, pero la historia se fue formando en mi mente y no pude evitarlo. En fin, muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo! Espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo!

-**Nat B**: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap, a pesar de no ser tan emocionante! Y sí estoy de acuerdo en que una amistad no funciona si el otro siente algo más. Pero como ya ves, y como previste correctamente, Sirius esta cada vez más cerca de lanzarse sobre Bree y llenarla de besos.

Jaja, confieso que lo corté ahí con cierta maldad, pero bueno, aquí llegó la segunda parte! Es un capítulo breve porque correspondía al cap anterior, pero lo corté por esa parte y aquí está la continuación. Espero que no desilusione, siendo que había creado algo de expectativa en el anterior!

Coincido con lo de Remus. La verdad me da ganas de ahorcarlo por lo poco que se quiere, pero como vos decís, Jo nos demostró claramente que eso formaba uan parte importante de la personalidad de Remus…

Bueno, bueno, te voy a tener que prohibir la entrada a mis reviews, que este último fue casi un spoiler de lo que va a pasar xD Bueno, te confieso que el epílogo (que lo tengo escrito hace muchísimo tiempo ya) tiene que ver con eso que mencionás de que Hagrid envió cartas a los amigos de James y Lily para pedirles fotos. Qué cosa, cómo te me adelantás a lo que va a pasar! Eso por tener cabecita de potteradicta y recordar hasta el último detalle :P Ahora, en serio, siempre fue algo en lo que pensé, quiénes son esos amigos a los que Hagrid les escribe? Y así fue como fueron naciendo las historias de los demás personajes no-canon de este fic. Pero no digo nada más!

El sexto año ya está por acabar, tendremos unas vacaciones de lo más pintorescas y luego sí, a llega el tan esperado séptimo año! Y como anticipás, va a tener de todo, amor, miedo, llanto, risas, todo.

El fic tengo planeado terminarlo cuando salen de Hogwarts, más un epílogo muuuchos años después. Sin embargo, también he planeado una mini secuela de pocos capítulos que cuente qué ocurrió entre la salida de Hogwarts y aquel 31 de Octubre que tanto nos ha hecho llorar a todos. Cada capítulo de la secuela tendrá el punto de vista de distintos personajes, pero todavía no la tengo del todo planeada!

Bueno, muchíiiiisimas gracias por tu review, como siempre! Lo aprecio mucho y te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer y de comentar. Espero no defraudarte con este cap!

-**Hikari**: Bueno, hoy mismo te he contestado parte de este review por privado; creía que me iba a tardar más en subir este capítulo, pero al final ha sido corto y he tenido tiempo de terminarlo hoy, así que aquí estoy.

Bueno, para empezar, me alegro de que no te haya aburrido el capítulo pasado! Quizás este lo haga un poco, y además es corto, pero espero que el final de algún modo lo compense!

Jajajaj coincido con lo de Sirius y Bree, por dios, lo enamoraditos que están y no hacen _nada_. Este capítulo también es algo frustrante en ese aspecto xD. Y la verdad que sí, a Lilita abría que zarandearla un poco, que si yo tuviera a alguien como James rondándome, de seguro no se me ocurriría pensar "Mierda" al saber que yo también le quiero. Pero sí, es entendible, creo. Pobre, debe tener la cabeza hecha un desastre.

Y me alegra que te haya entretenido leer sobre Remus. Es un personaje que yo quiero mucho, pero que siempre sufre tanto… Lo de Becca como la madre de Luna no se me había ocurrido, la verdad! Jajaj, ahora que lo pienso, encaja a la perfección! No es una pregunta para nada tonta, y coincide mucho, pero no se me había pasado por la mente :P Volviendo a Remusín y sus problemas, qué bueno que te haya gustado lo del padre de Becca. Lo más común hubiera sido que ambos reaccionaran así, o quizás que la madre resultara ser la más comprensiva, pero he pensado que el padre de Becca (su relación con ninguno de ellos fue nunca muy cercana) en el fondo es un buen hombre y se preocupa por su hija, y creo que si Rebecca tiene la mente tan abierta, de algún lado debe haber salido eso. Además, como bien has dicho, me sirvió para demostrar que no todos rechazan a las personas como Remus, pero que tampoco hay mucho que puedan hacer.

Jajaj y Sirius simplemente se niega a aceptar sus sentimientos xD Es frustrante, de verdad que sí, pero sólo esperá unos capítulos y te prometo que el chico va a ir entrando en razón!

Y coincido con lo de James, realmente es un caballero, y muy paciente con ella… Es que a mi modo de ver, eso fue lo que terminó haciendo que Lily confiara en él; ella ya se ha dado cuenta de que se está enamorando, pero no quiere creer que puede querer a James, ni que él puede quererla a ella, y el hecho de que él espere y se contenga demuestra que realmente la quiere y se preocupa por ella. Jajaj, espero no haberte desilusionado con la charla final! Quizás creé demasiadas expectativas cortando el cap anterior por donde lo corté, y además los diálogos son algo que me cuesta muchísimo lograr bien, pero espero que al menos la idea de lo que James quería decirle a Lily haya llegado.

Bueno, y ahora que terminamos, vuelvo a agradecerte mucho! Por el apoyo con la historia y con todo lo demás, de verdad que me alegra tenerte por aquí. Un besazo para vos también, y espero verte por alguno de todos esos medios pronto!


	39. Chapter 39: Pascuas y una motocicleta

**Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza, debo admitir que estaba bloqueada, pero al final me he sentado a escribir de una vez (Está funcionando esto de actualizar antes de traducirlo: les permite a ustedes leerlo más rápido y la traducción queda mejor escrita sin prisas, así que es beneficioso para los lectores en inglés también , por lo cual voy a seguir haciéndolo así :) )**

**Antes de dejarlos leer, les quiero pedir un pequeño favor! Incluso a los que ya lo hayan leído, les molestaría pasarse un segundo por el capítulo anterior (38. Estoy enamorado de ti) y decirme si se puede leer correctamente? Cuando entro ahí, me aparece una página en blanco, pero como he recibido reviews, no sé si la del problema soy yo o fanfiction en general. Les agradezco mucho!**

**Ahora sí, al capítulo, espero que les guste! No estoy segura de cómo me siento al respecto.**

…

Los ojos verdes de Lily estaban fijos en el apuesto moreno que garabateaba distraídamente en su pergamino, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando él levantó la vista, la pelirroja apartó rápidamente la mirada, fingiendo estar concentrada en su redacción, pero en cuando él volvió la vista al pergamino nuevamente, sus ojos esmeralda volvieron a clavarse en el chico.

Lily estaba maravillada con lo paciente que era James. Desde que habían tenido aquella conversación, semanas atrás, ella había comenzado a notar todo lo que él hacía por ella, cómo la trataba con dulzura y caballerosidad, cómo intentaba hacerla reír siempre … En realidad, su relación seguía siendo la misma, pero algo había cambiado: Lily ahora era perfectamente consciente de estas cosas.

Pero además, si bien James se comportaba igual que antes, había algo que se sentía diferente también; seguía siendo su amigo, actuando como tal, pero también estaba claro, por algunas palabras, gestos o sonrisas, que deseaba algo más. Era como si quisiera dejarle en claro que no intentaría nada con ella hasta que Lily se lo permitiera, pero que igualmente quería que supiera que realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

Y a Lily, saber que él estaba dispuesto a ser tan paciente, a esperar e intentar conquistarla, la conmovía de una manera que no hubiera creído que podía afectarla.

Lily ya había entendido que estaba enamorándose de James, y ya no tenía sentido negarlo, pero nunca había sospechado cuánto él la quería; sí, había comenzado a comprender que estaba enamorado de ella, pero lo que veía en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba era algo más, algo que no había comprendido, o no había creído antes, y sólo ahora estaba entendiendo, porque James estaba esforzándose por demostrarlo. Lily estaba aprendiendo a permitir que la quisiera, y estaba aprendiendo que quizás no estaba _mal _enamorarse de él.

Que, quizás, enamorarse de James siempre había sido un hecho inevitable.

El chico volvió a levantar la vista y pareció sorprendido al encontrarse con su verde mirada, que ella no apartó. La pelirroja le sonrió levemente y el devolvió la sonrisa, mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa, incapaz de despegar sus ojos de ella.

La cohibía esa manera que él tenía de mirarla, como si ella fuera lo único que le importara en el mundo, como si estuviera dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que el chico hacía un leve movimiento con la mano hacia adelante, como si quisiera tocar la suya (que descansaba sobre la mesa) pero no terminara de decidirse. Había notado que hacía lo mismo en varias ocasiones; estirar un brazo para acariciar su mano, acomodar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, poner la mano sobre su espalda, pero siempre se arrepentía, probablemente temiendo que la chica rechazara el contacto. Esta vez pareció dudarlo también, pero luego sus dedos rozaron los de la chica. Fue sólo un momento, una leve caricia y luego la apartó, y ambos apartaron la mirada, pero Lily sentía la mano arder allí donde las yemas de los dedos de James habían estado.

"¿Dónde dijeron que estaban Remus y Sirius?" preguntó Eli distraídamente, levantando la vista al terminar de escribir una oración, mirando alternativamente a James y Peter, quien miró a su amigo con expresión de terror. Bree levantó la vista, interesada.

"No sé, haciendo cosas," Contestó James, mirando hacia su pergamino nuevamente, al igual que Lily, que se sonrojó.

En realidad, Sirius y Remus estaban dándole los últimos retoques al Mapa del Merodeador, que ya estaba casi terminado; James había optado por quedarse 'estudiando' con los demás para no desaprovechar su oportunidad de pasar el rato con Lily, y Peter había decidido acompañarlo, mientras los otros dos recorrían el Castillo con el Mapa, asegurándose de que funcionara bien.

Por suerte, Eli no le dio más vueltas al asunto, ya que ahora dirigía toda su atención al repentino sonrojo de la pelirroja, quien intentaba ignorar las miradas de sospecha de su amigo.

"Estoy _harta_" Se quejó Sam con frustración, dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa, haciendo una mueca cuando su frente golpeó la dura superficie. "Se suponía que sexto era más tranquilo. Se suponía que luego de las O.W.L. del año pasado tendríamos un año para descansar antes de los N.E.W.T"

"Ya estamos preparándonos para los N.E.W.T." dijo Lily, aún sin levantar la vista para evitar encontrarse con la mirada de James, que sentía clavada en ella. "Son el año entrante, pero no alcanza con un año de preparación."

Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco, pero Sam, con la frente aún sobre la mesa, murmuró:

"Ya lo sé. Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que dejar de quejarme." Lily rió

"Deberían relajarse," agregó Becca, sentada cómodamente en la silla, pasando las páginas de un libro con desinterés. "No todo en la vida son exámenes."

"Tú lo has dicho." La secundó James, cerrando el libro, y Brianna siguió su ejemplo. "Basta de deberes."

"Pero nuestro futuro depende de los exámenes." Dijo Peter, levantando sus ojitos vidriosos del pergamino al citar la frase que el profesor Hopkins repetía hasta el cansancio.

"Vamos, Wormy," dijo Becca, sentándose mejor en la silla y mirándolo con una ceja alzada. "¿Con todo lo que está pasando fuera de Hogwarts, preocuparse por los exámenes? Bueno, sí, son importantes, pero si las cosas siguen así, pronto no importará cuántos N.E.W.T. aprobó quién; lo que importará es que sepamos defendernos y podamos luchar contra los Mortífagos."

El ambiente cambió radicalmente tras el discurso de Becca, volviéndose solemne y cargado de preocupaciones. Sam había levantado la cabeza de la mesa y se aferraba a la mano de Eli, quien la miraba con una pequeña arruga entre las cejas. Peter parecía petrificado del miedo, Bree preocupada, y Rebecca exhibía una seriedad poco propia de ella, quien (al igual que Sirius) sólo parecía dejar de bromear cuando trataban temas como aquellos. James y Lily se miraron, ambos recordando la conversación que habían tenido hace meses ya, en la cocina del chico.

"Tiene razón," suspiró la pelirroja, dejando sus apuntes de lado "Es difícil concentrarse en los exámenes si se piensa en la situación en que está el mundo mágico."

"Sí; cuesta creer que los exámenes sirvan de algo," Acotó James con un suspiro, "Buscar trabajo no será lo primero que _yo _haga cuando deje el colegio."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Eli, frunciendo un poco el ceño, con los dedos aún entrelazados con los de Sam.

"Bueno…" empezó a decir, mirando a Lily, extrañado de que no hubiera hablado al respecto con los demás. Ella lo miró, encogiéndose levemente de hombros, y James sintió una sensación cálida en su pecho al saber que la chica le había confiado un secreto. "Dudo que seamos los únicos que pensamos que haya que luchar; pensaba unirme a quien fuera que quiera hacerlo. Estoy seguro (y Sirius también lo cree) de que ya debe haber alguna organización…"

"Dumbledore…" musitó Becca, que había adivinado los pensamientos de James, mirándolo con curiosidad. El chico asintió.

"¿Luchar? Se refieren a… ¿a enfrentarnos al Innombrable?" Preguntó Peter, bajando la voz, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"Hay que hacer lo correcto," dijo Lily, mirándolo con firmeza, para luego echar un vistazo al moreno antes de dirigirse a los demás. "Yo estoy con James."

"Cuenten conmigo." Dijo Becca

"Conmigo también." Acotó Bree, que había estado muy callada hasta entonces

"Con nosotros también." Dijeron Eli y Sam a la vez, y James soltó una risita, mientras los demás los observaron con amplias sonrisas burlonas.

"En serio, chicos; tienen que dejar de hacer esas cosas si quieren que dejemos de burlarnos de ustedes." Comentó Brianna con una sonrisa

"Sí. Es… raro. Ya saben, como los gemelos malvados de las películas de terror que hablan al unísono y- Oh, olvídenlo." Dijo la pelirroja, descartando las expresiones de desconcierto de sus amigos con un gesto de la mano justo en el momento en que una niña de tercero entraba a la biblioteca y se acercaba hasta su mesa.

"¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó Lily con dulzura, pero la niña no la miró, dirigiéndose a Becca.

"El profesor Flitwick me ha pedido que te de esto," dijo a toda velocidad y con nerviosismo, estirando el brazo para darle un sobre cerrado. "Dijo que supuso que no debía esperar."

Tras decir esto, se alejó a paso rápido, y todos miraron intrigados a la rubia, cuya expresión de preocupación era evidente: si Flitwick no había querido esperar a que la lechuza de los Moon entregara su correo cuando estuviera de vuelta en su Sala Común, era porque sabía lo que había en ese sobre, y probablemente era importante. En cualquier otro contexto, no hubiera sido alarmante, pero considerando la situación en la que estaba el Mundo Mágico, cualquier cosa fuera de lo rutinario era motivo de preocupación.

Las manos de Rebecca temblaron un poco al abrir el sobre y desdoblar el pergamino, y su expresión se mantuvo imperturbable mientras leía, pero al terminar, dejó caer el sobre y salió corriendo de allí. Eli fue el primero en reaccionar y tomar la carta.

"Mierda," dijo, levantándose y dando un beso rápido a Sam. "Su tía ha muerto. Avísenle a Remus, ¿sí?" Agregó mientras se iba a paso rápido tras ella.

"¡Oh, no!" exclamó Bree, mientras Lily se tapaba la boca con una mano y Samantha leía la carta.

"Trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, no estoy segura de lo que hacía, pero al parecer ha sido el motivo de que la asesinaran. La han encontrado sin rasgos de violencia en una habitación cerrada por dentro, no es la primera vez que lo hacen de ese modo. La Marca Tenebrosa brillaba sobre la casa."

"Esto es horrible…" dijo Lily en un susurro, luego de unos minutos de silencio. Peter y Bree asintieron con la cabeza, y James se agachó, revolviendo su mochila hasta sacar un espejo. Las chicas no tardaron en recordar para qué servía aquel artefacto.

"Sirius Black." Dijo el moreno con voz potente, y un segundo después se encontró observando los ojos grises de su amigo.

"Hey," lo saludó Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha. "Ya hemos terminado: todo funciona perfectamente. Estábamos por ir a la biblioteca; es allí donde están, ¿verdad?" Volvió a sonreír.

"Sirius," dijo James con seriedad, y su amigo supo al momento que había problemas. "Dile a Remus que busque a Becca…"

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Es su tía… la han asesinado"

…

Fue una semana muy triste para el grupo; Rebecca estaba destrozada y había vuelto a casa para estar con su familia y asistir al funeral, pero a los demás no les habían permitido acompañarla: las medidas de seguridad eran cada vez más rigurosas, y de ser posible, evitaban que los alumnos dejaran el colegio si no era estrictamente necesario.

Además, había sido luna llena, sumando a las preocupaciones de Remus por su novia el cansancio y dolor posteriores a su transformación. Los demás merodeadores también estaban muy cansados, y Eli y las chicas no podían dejar de pensar en su amiga. A todo esto, se le sumaba el estrés de los exámenes, que, a pesar de las quejas de los estudiantes, no se suspenderían.

No eran los únicos que estaban alarmados y exhaustos, sino que ése era el ambiente que inundaba todo el castillo, e incluso los profesores parecían necesitar de vacaciones. McGonagall estaba más seria que de costumbre, Flitwick ya no llevaba a todas partes su usual alegría, la profesora Sprout cabeceaba peligrosamente durante las clases, el tic nervioso del ojo de Hopkins parecía haberse acentuado y Slughorn había dejado de auto-alabarse en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, dando saltitos ridículos y mirando paranoicamente a su alrededor cuando oía algún ruido extraño.

Durante uno de aquellos días, al terminar una de las rutinarias rondas que se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes para los prefectos, Lily decidió salir a los terrenos para despejarse, despidiéndose de Remus y Eli, que subieron a sus respectivas Salas Comunes en el séptimo piso.

No había ocurrido nada particularmente estresante ese día, pero los acontecimientos y preocupaciones se habían ido acumulando en la mente de la pelirroja, y se sentía tan abrumada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo que no quiso regresar a la Sala Común: quería estar sola y pensar.

Sus pies no hicieron sonido alguno al pisar el suave pasto, y lo que hasta hace unas horas era una leve brisa se había transformado en un potente viento que desordenaba sus cabellos y dificultaba su avance. Con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos entrecerrados, Lily caminó sin rumbo por los terrenos, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Si bien hacía semanas que cierto moreno con anteojos no abandonaba su mente, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones cuando menos se lo esperaba, ésta vez fue capaz de mantenerlo al margen, porque había temas más importantes que la tenían preocupada.

Los temas que la tocaban más de cerca la angustiaban, como lo ocurrido con la tía de Becca y el peligro que podía correr su familia, pero ya era incapaz de pensar en ellos como problemas aislados e individuales: eran todo parte de lo mismo, de la guerra que azotaba su mundo cuyas dimensiones eran ya inconcebibles. Esa guerra era una amenaza para todo lo que ella amaba y para todo lo que hubiera deseado para su vida; era una amenaza para su madre y hermana, para sus amigos, para todos los _muggles _y para la comunidad mágica como la conocían. Era una amenaza para su idea, y la de muchos otros, de conseguir un empleo y formar una familia una vez terminado el colegio. Era una amenaza para todos los valores que ella consideraba importantes. Era una amenaza que debía ser derrotada.

No se explicaba cómo había pasado tanto tiempo hasta que se diera cuenta que era su deber formar parte de la resistencia. Quizás siempre lo había sabido, pero había postergado la idea con el inútil objetivo de prolongar los momentos de felicidad que pasaba con sus amigos, pero la realidad era que no tendría más de esos si no hacía algo para detener a Lord Voldemort.

Por un momento, el rostro demacrado enmarcado por sucio cabello oscuro de quien una vez había sido su amigo apareció en sus pensamientos, pero no sintió dolor por él como antes, sino desprecio y desconsuelo. Si alguien como él, que había sido amigo de una 'sangre sucia', era capaz de odiarlos con tanto fervor, no quería imaginarse lo que otros pensaban…

Tanta muerte, tanto dolor, era demasiado, tenía que terminar.

Parpadeó sorprendida cuando una fría gota de agua aterrizó sobre su mejilla, seguida de otra, y luego de otra. Miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, donde las nubes grises se arremolinaban sobre ella, repentinamente oscureciendo el lugar. Sólo entonces notó que estaba en el campo de Quidditch; había rodeado el castillo sin darse cuenta.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero ella no se inmutó, disminuyendo su paso y caminando con lentitud hacia el centro del campo, alejándose de las gradas. Las gotas eran cada vez más grandes y llegaban en menores intervalos, y pronto la pelirroja se encontró empapada de la cabeza a los pies, intentando quitarse el cabello de los ojos para volver al colegio.

De repente, la lluvia se detuvo. No, no se había detenido; Lily la seguía oyendo a su alrededor, repiqueteando encima de su cabeza, pero ya no mojándola. Cuando por fin pudo quitarse el cabello que se adhería a su cara, abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con un empapado James suspendido en su escoba a unos metros del suelo, sosteniendo un paraguas sobre ella.

"¿James?" Preguntó con sorpresa. El chico sonrió, revolviéndose el cabello.

"Para servirla," Dijo, para luego inclinar la cabeza pomposamente, haciéndola reír.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

James consideró decirle que había ido a volar un rato, pero hubiera resultado muy poco convincente.

"Venía a buscarte. Llueve, por si no lo habías notado." Dijo, alzando una ceja. Lily entornó los párpados.

"Lo había notado," replicó con los brazos en jarras, pero luego sonrió. "¿Remus te dijo que estaba aquí?"

"Uhm, sí, claro." Contestó James, mirando hacia otro lado. En realidad, el chico no había tenido que decirle nada, porque desde que el Mapa funcionaba, James no le quitaba los ojos de encima al puntito de tinta etiquetado como 'Lily Evans'. Con el mapa entre sus apuntes, James había visto como ese puntito de tinta en particular abandonaba a los marcados como 'Eli Rivers' y 'Remus Lupin' y bajaba varios tramos de escaleras hasta salir a los terrenos. Había pasado un cuarto de hora intentando idear una excusa para bajar, pero al final la misma lluvia se la había proporcionado.

"¿Ése paraguas no debería estar en el aula de Transformaciones?" Inquirió entonces la pelirroja, mirando escrutadoramente hacia arriba: definitivamente ése era uno de los paraguas que debían haber transformado en flamencos. Él sonrió con inocencia.

"Lo tomé prestado." Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, y ella se echó a reír.

"Gracias por venir a buscarme," dijo, y su sonrisa hizo que a James se le detuviera el corazón. "Pero estás empapándote."

"Estoy bien," contestó él, pero su estornudo le quitó cualquier credibilidad a sus palabras. Lily alzó las cejas.

"Baja de ahí, el paraguas es lo suficientemente grande para los dos."

"¿Por qué no subes tú aquí?" Preguntó el chico, haciendo descender la escoba hasta que su rostro quedó a la misma altura que el de Lily y sus pies tocaron el suelo. "Llegaremos más rápido si vamos volando."

La expresión de terror de la pelirroja era digna de verse.

"Definitivamente no," dijo, tajante, sacudiendo las manos y negando con la cabeza. "Yo no vuelo."

"¿No te subes a una escoba desde primer año? ¿En serio? Pensé que tus amigas exageraban cuando bromeaban al respecto." Dijo él, riendo un poco, y Lily frunció el ceño.

"Yo no vuelo." Repitió.

"Vamos, te prometo que no subiremos más de cinco metros, y llegaremos en menos de un minuto," Lily abrió la boca para replicar, pero se calló ante la expresión en los ojos de James. "Te lo prometo. Vamos, yo te sostendré. ¿Confías en mí?"

Se miraron a los ojos por un minuto y Lily resopló.

"Bien." Dijo, malhumorada, pero James sonrió ampliamente. "Como no cumplas…" dejó la amenaza en el aire y se acercó a James, que aún sostenía el paraguas sobre su cabeza.

"Genial. Bueno, ven aquí," dijo, estirando el brazo izquierdo y tomándola de la mano. Lily aceptó con timidez, poniéndose de espaldas a James, como él le indicaba, y pasando una pierna por sobre el palo de la escoba. "Relájate," Agregó cerca de su oído: la chica estaba tan rígida como la escoba.

"No puedo." Dijo ella con terror, aferrándose al palo con las dos manos a pesar de que aún no habían abandonado el suelo.

James dudó un momento, pero luego puso una mano en la cintura de la pelirroja, acercándola hacia él.

"Yo te sostengo, ¿sí? No voy a dejar que te pase nada." Dijo inclinándose sobre ella. Pudo sentir el suave aroma que emanaba su cabello empapado y también cómo se relajaba su delgado cuerpo al apoyarse sobre el suyo. Genial, además de la lluvia, necesitaría de otra ducha de agua fría al llegar a la Sala Común.

Lily sintió el cálido aliento del chico en su oído y se le cortó la respiración, pero en el momento en que se recostó sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus marcados músculos tensionarse al contacto con su espalda, se sintió más segura que nunca.

"¿Lista?" Susurró él luego de un momento, y su voz sonó tan cerca que ella se estremeció, pero asintió.

El chico pateó levemente el suelo y la escoba se elevó con suavidad. Lily cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se tensionó, pero volvió a relajarse al notar que ya no estaban ascendiendo, sino volando en línea recta. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y vio que iban en dirección al castillo.

La sensación era muy placentera; la lluvia había amainado un poco y golpeaba su rostro, pero como no iban a gran velocidad, casi ni la sentía, sino que disfrutaba del viento acariciando sus facciones. Sin embargo, no estaba realmente concentrada en él, sino en el firme tacto de la mano de James sobre su cintura, en su respiración sobre su cuello y en la calidez de su sólido cuerpo contra el suyo

"No está tan mal, ¿eh?" Murmuró el contra su cabello, y Lily rió con suavidad. Estaban tan, tan cerca… pero de alguna manera, no era suficiente.

Pronto se detuvieron frente a las pesadas puertas de roble, y la escoba descendió lentamente hasta tocar el suelo. Mientras James cerraba el paraguas, la pelirroja se bajaba de la escoba, volteándose a mirarlo con el rostro sonrojado, aunque no era de incomodidad o vergüenza sino de deseo, aunque ella no supo reconocerlo.

"Para nada mal," Murmuró cuando James levantó la vista y la miró con la escoba y el paraguas en una mano. Los anteojos estaban algo mojados, pero aún era capaz de ver a través de ellos la intensa mirada avellana del chico, que estaba clavada en sus propios ojos verdes.

Estaban cerca; con sólo estirar un poco el brazo podría acariciar su mejilla, pero no lo hizo, y él tampoco. La tensión entre ellos era casi visible, pero no hacían otra cosa más que mirarse. La pelirroja hubiera jurado ver su mano moverse más de una vez, pero podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que los brazos del chico seguían en su lugar. Él se acercó un paso, y Lily se preguntó si iría a besarla, pero en lugar de ello, le sonrió y abrió las puertas, tomándola de la mano y tirando hacia adentro.

No, claro que no la había besado. Le había prometido ser su amigo hasta que ella se convenciera de que él la quería y ella también a él, y eso básicamente implicaba prometer que no la besaría, al menos no hasta que ella quisiera hacerlo.

¿Quería hacerlo? La respuesta no era muy complicada.

…

Sirius golpeteó los dedos sobre el pupitre, mirando al frente pero sin ver al profesor Flitwick, que hacía ademanes parado sobre su pila de libros, explicando un nuevo encantamiento.

James, sentado a su lado, lo miraba de vez en cuando con cierta preocupación; se conocían tanto que podían leerse como si fueran ellos los que experimentaran los sentimientos del otro. Peter, cansado de trasnochar para terminar los deberes, cabeceaba junto a James, pero Moony había faltado a la clase porque Rebecca acababa de regresar a Hogwarts. Delante de ellos, Bree y los demás tomaban apuntes diligentemente, excepto Eli, que parecía estar tan distraído como él mismo.

Pero la mente de Sirius, si bien no estaba concentrado en cómo transformar el vinagre en vino, tampoco estaba en blanco, sino que estaba concentrada en el reclutamiento de jóvenes Mortífagos, que eran cada vez más, tantos que parecían simplemente emerger de la tierra.

El moreno había cortado cualquier clase de lazo que lo uniera con su hermano, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si el chico sería ya parte de esa secta enfermiza. Siempre había sabido que lo haría, que esa era su mayor aspiración, pero nunca había sido para Sirius más que una idea, un plan futuro. Ahora Regulus tenía ya quince, casi dieciséis años, y los nuevos reclutas eran tan jóvenes que a Sirius no le extrañaría que su hermano fuera ya parte de ellos. Le sorprendió descubrir que aquello lo afectaba. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía, pero quizás no había conseguido cortar completamente esos lazos que lo unían a Regulus… el tiempo tendría que hacerse cargo de ello, porque no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Pero quería hablar con James al respecto; quería saber si él también creía que Reg ya tenía un asqueroso tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo. Hablar de su hermano el futuro Mortífago era de algún modo muy diferente a hablar de su hermano el Mortífago. No tenía demasiada lógica, pero todo aquello fastidiaba sus emociones y sus pensamientos, y sentía que hablar de ello, que sacárselo del pecho lo ayudaría a olvidarlo.

También le gustaría hablar con Bree, pero le parecía injusto habla con ella de sus problemas cuando no estaba seguro de qué pretendía con ella. Si bien habían hecho lo posible por no alejarse, una inevitable e invisible lámina parecía haber crecido entre ellos, impidiéndoles abrirse completamente con el otro como siempre habían hecho. En el caso de Sirius era porque no sabía qué era lo que quería, o no quería saberlo. Quería a Brianna, pero ¿quería estar con ella?

En el caso de Bree, era más difícil de descifrar para Sirius. A sus ojos, la chica había olvidado completamente sus sentimientos por él, como ella había dicho, y quizás para hacerlo había necesitado distanciarse… Pero algo en su corazón le decía al chico que eso no era del todo cierto; le decía que quizás se había alejado porque le dolía no poder ser más que su amiga.

Entonces lo decidió: luego de las vacaciones de Pascua (que ya se acercaban), cuando la chica se relajara un poco y dejara de estudiar por unos días, hablaría con ella. Necesitaba saber en dónde estaban en su relación, porque necesitaba a la Bree de antes, a la que podía contarle todo. Y, si tenía suerte, Brianna necesitaría también del antiguo Sirius.

…

Las vacaciones de Pascua llegaron al fin, y Lily no era la única deseando regresar a casa: fueron muy pocos estudiantes los que se quedaron en el colegio (si es que hubo alguno), mientras que el Expreso de Hogwarts estaba lleno a rebosar de alumnos de primero a séptimo año, todos ansiosos por unos días de descanso (increíblemente, los profesores habían decidido no dar demasiados deberes para Semana Santa aquel año, probablemente porque el estrés de la guerra tenía a todos demasiado ocupados), pero sobre todo, ansiosos por ver a sus familias y asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

El viaje en tren fue alegre y entretenido, casi como si todos hubieran olvidado la guerra y los asesinatos, en especial en el vagón de los merodeadores y los demás, en el que todos hacían un esfuerzo para que Rebecca mantuviera la mente en cualquier parte menos la guerra. Jugaron a 'verdad o reto' y al Snap Explosivo; rieron contando anécdotas y bromas; comieron golosinas hasta quedar llenos, y pronto fue hora de bajar.

Una vez en la plataforma, los amigos se saludaron, cada quien buscando a sus respectivos padres, excepto Lily, que se despidió y se dirigió a la no tan sólida pared que llevaba al mundo muggle.

"Pelirroja," la llamó Sirius al verla. "¿No viene nadie a recogerte?"

Lily negó con la cabeza. "Petunia no viene a casa para Pascuas, y mi madre… está muy cansada como para venir."

"Si quieres podemos llevarte," dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su amigo, que estaba saludando a su padre a unos pasos de distancia. "Al padre de James no le molestará en absoluto."

Ella sonrió agradecida. "No te preocupes, me tomaré un taxi." Sirius asintió y la saludó con la mano. Tras hacer lo mismo, Lily se volteó y atravesó la barrera, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado, alguien corrió tras ella y la tomó de la muñeca.

"Lily," Era James, que había corrido para alcanzarla. "¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te llevemos?"

"No te preocupes James, me arreglo con un taxi," contestó con una sonrisa. "Gracias de todas formas." El chico se revolvió el cabello oscuro.

"Pensé que ya tenías licencia para aparecerte," comentó, y ella pareció sobresaltarse.

"¡Tienes razón!" rió un poco. "Ya tengo la licencia, ¡lo había olvidado por completo!" James sonrió ante el sonido de su risa.

"Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Métete a un baño o algo y desaparécete. Me apuesto a que le das un susto a tu madre." De pronto, Lily puso cara de pánico.

"¿Y si me algo se me desparte?" Preguntó ansiosa, pero James negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con suficiencia y utilizando el tono arrogante que hacía mucho no le oía utilizar:

"Por favor, si Evans la sabelotodo no puede hacerlo perfectamente, ¿qué nos queda a los demás?" bromeó. Lily le sacó la lengua, pero rió.

"De acuerdo, lo intentaré," y luego, en voz más baja "Destino, determinación, decisión."

James puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, adiós, Lily," Hizo un puchero. "Te extrañaré." Ella sonrió de lado.

"Yo también te extrañaré, James." El chico abrió los ojos como platos y pareció quedarse sin habla, y ella reprimió una carcajada. "Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts quizás te deje enseñarme a volar sin caerme de la escoba"

La expresión del chico fue la de quien ha recibido los regalos de tres navidades seguidas todos juntos: Lily le había dicho que lo extrañaría y había aludido a aquella tarde en que habían volado juntos hasta el castillo (cosa que no había mencionado antes desde ese día), y por si fuera poco había insinuado que la había disfrutado, porque quería hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Eso era definitivamente mejor que haber recibido los regalos de tres navidades!

"Nos vemos, James." Se despidió, guiñando un ojo y dándose media vuelta. El moreno la observo irse en dirección a los baños con tal expresión de embeleso que cuando Sirius y su padre lo encontraron minutos después, se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, pero él no pareció escucharlas, con el aroma del cabello de Lily aún en su nariz.

No estaba muy seguro de poder esperar una semana antes de verla.

…

"Ya te he dicho que no tengo novio mamá," repitió Lily con cansancio, lavando los platos en la cocina. "Ni amante, ni amigo con beneficios, y tampoco marido."

La señora Evans frunció los labios, apoyada sobre un codo en la mesa, con la mejilla sobre la mano.

"¿Ah, no te has casado en secreto?" preguntó burlonamente, y su hija puso los ojos en blanco. "Disculpa si me cuesta creer que una chica tan bonita, dulce e inteligente como tú no tiene novio."

Lily soltó los platos por un momento y la miró con cansancio.

"Eres mi madre, se supone que debes decir esas cosas de mí," La mujer suspiró, negando con la cabeza, sus suaves rizos castaños agitándose con el movimiento. "¿No deberías estar molestando a Tuney con eso? Vernon no tardará en proponerle matrimonio…"

"¿Y dime, ninguno de tus compañeros de clase te gusta? ¿Ni un poquito?" Siguió su madre, ignorándola por completo. Lily simplemente suspiró y volvió a los platos. "¿Qué hay de ese chico Remus? Ambos son prefectos, ¿no?"

"Remus tiene novia. Becca, mi amiga, ¿recuerdas?" Contestó la pelirroja con voz monótona.

"Oh, lo había olvidado. Bueno, ¿y el chico que te invitó a la fiesta en Navidad?" Ella se sonrojó, pero se inclinó para que el cabello lo ocultara.

"¡Mamá!" exclamó, y su madre rió.

"Bueno, bueno, está bien, lo siento," dijo, levantándose de la silla. "Ya entendí. Me voy a llamar a Petunia." Agregó, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír; tan sólo esperaba que Petunia no supiera que había sido ella la que le había dado a su madre la idea de hostigarla.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre, y la pelirroja, sorprendida, levantó distraídamente la vista: no solían tener visitas, excepto por su vecina de en frente, pero ya había quedado con su madre en que se reunirían a tomar el té en su casa. Lily frunció un poco el ceño, sacudiendo un poco las manos para que los guantes dejaran de chorrear, mientras su madre gritaba desde su habitación:

"¡Cielo, atiende la puerta por favor!"

Se secó un poco los guantes en el delantal mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y la abrió con desconcierto, para encontrarse cara a cara con el mismísimo James Potter, que sonreía ampliamente en el umbral de su casa.

Lily abrió tanto los ojos que pareció que iban a salírsele de las órbitas y cerró la puerta de un portazo a un sorprendido James. ¿Qué demonios hacía en su casa? ¡Y ella con esa pinta! No, ¿qué importaba eso? La idea de James en su casa muggle se le hacía extrañísima. Y, ¡Merlín! ¡Acababa de cerrarle la puerta en las narices!

La voz de su madre llegó desde la habitación.

"¡Lily! ¿Acabas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a alguien?"

James, que pudo oírla desde afuera, rió entre dientes y luego intentó ponerse serio, pero era algo difícil quitarse de la mente la imagen de Lily con guantes de goma rosas y delantal floreado con volados.

La pelirroja, aún dentro de la casa, maldijo entre dientes, pero luego agradeció ser ya mayor de edad, quitándose la varita del bolsillo trasero de los jeans y haciendo desaparecer los guantes y delantal en un segundo, para luego abrir la puerta con una sonrisa poco auténtica y la cara algo roja.

"¡James!" Exclamó, como si no le hubiera cerrado la puerta hacía un momento. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Quiero decir, pasa! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Se atropelló con las palabras e intentó tranquilizarse, moviéndose de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

James se revolvió el cabello con algo de timidez, entrando a la casa y parándose junto a la puerta mientras ella la cerraba.

"Pasaba por aquí y decidí saludarte," dijo, intentando sonar casual, pero la expresión de incredulidad del rostro de Lily le indicó que no la mentira no había funcionado. Sonrió y volvió a revolverse el pelo. "Se me ha ocurrido venir a verte." Dijo, exhibiendo sus dos hileras de dientes blancos y perfectos. Lily rió, negando con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

"¿Y no se te ha ocurrido avisarme?" Le dijo, haciéndole una seña para que pasara.

"Quería darte una sorpresa," replicó el con inocencia, pero entonces algo pareció preocuparlo y frunció el ceño repentinamente. "Lo siento, ¿no debería haber venido? Remus me había advertido que-"

"No, no," lo interrumpió ella, riendo un poco "Me alegra que estés aquí. Sólo me has sorprendido."

El sonrió ampliamente, pero la sonrisa pronto se volvió burlona.

"¿No te he dado tiempo de ponerte los guantes de gala para recibirme?" Ella lo amenazó con la varita, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Te recuerdo que a ti te queda una semana antes de ser mayor de edad, mientras que yo puedo hacer magia cuando se me antoje."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," dijo él, levantando las manos, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa. "No volveré a mencionar los guantes. O el delantal."

La chica suspiró volviendo a ponerse la varita en el bolsillo de los jeans y cruzándose de brazos.

"No, no volverás a mencionarlos," dijo amenazadoramente. "Espérame sólo un segundo, enjuago el último plato y ya estoy contigo."

James asintió y la siguió con la mirada mientras ella iba a la cocina, sin molestarse en ocultar que estaba observándola. Estaba acostumbrado a verla con la ropa del colegio, por lo que era extraño verla con ropa muggle. Llevaba una camiseta negra algo ajustada que la hacía ver aún más pálida, y un apretado jean que le calzaba genial, marcando su pequeña cintura y su redondo trasero, donde sobresalía la varita, aprisionada en el bolsillo.

"¿Viniste en Autobús Noctámbulo?" preguntó, y él se acercó unos pasos a la cocina, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Nop; me trajo Sirius." Lily frunció un poco el entrecejo.

"¿Sirius?"

"Sip, Padfoot."

Al terminar, Lily se secó las manos húmedas en los pantalones y se ató el cabello en un desprolijo rodete, suspirando y dirigiendo su verde mirada hacia él, sonrojándose al notar que la observaba.

"Te lo he dicho mil veces, James, me pone nerviosa que me mires así," le soltó, mirando hacia otro lado y regresando a la sala. "Me incomoda."

"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo." Replicó el chico, pero ella lo ignoró.

"¿Sirius sabe conducir?" preguntó con cierta preocupación, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a un lado y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. James soltó una risita.

"No un auto. Se ha conseguido una moto." Sonrió, esperando la reacción de la pelirroja, que quedó estupefacta.

"¿Una motocicleta? ¿Estás de broma?" preguntó, y su amigo asintió. "¿Y tú has sido lo suficientemente imprudente como para permitir que te traiga? Dime que venían con casco." Lo regañó, y James puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, mamá, veníamos con casco. Además, la maneja muy bien, lo cierto es que me ha sorprendido," dijo. "Hace tiempo quería conseguir una. Deberías verla: es inmensa; hasta Hagrid podría montarla."

"Bueno," suspiró Lily, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá. "Cuando lo piensas, te lo imaginas. Tiene ese look de sex symbol rebelde, así que supongo que la moto le va perfecta."

James frunció el ceño ante la descripción de su amigo, mirando a Lily con celosa desconfianza.

"Deberías conseguirle una chaqueta de cuero para su próximo cumpleaños," comentó la pelirroja. "Le irá bien con la motocicleta."

"Lo tendré en cuenta," dijo, y justo en ese momento, oyeron la voz de la señora Evans acercarse por el pasillo.

"¿Cariño? ¿Quién era? Tuney dice que- ¡oh!" Al entrar a la sala, la mujer se detuvo repentinamente, sorprendida al ver al moreno parado junto a su hija. El chico esbozó una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes e hizo un gesto con la mano.

"¿Cómo está, señora Evans?"

La mujer miró a su hija y luego al chico, acercándose a él con una sonrisa que hizo aparecer unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y boca.

"¡Vaya! Qué sorpresa, no sabía que esperabas a alguien, querida,"

"Yo tampoco," murmuró la pelirroja, pero la mujer no la escuchaba.

"Gusto en conocerte," decía, con una sonrisa tan amplia que le dio un mal presentimiento a la chica.

"James," completó el chico por ella "James Potter."

De algún modo, la señora Evans se las arregló para que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más, mirando a Lily cuando el chico pronunció el nombre, y luego volviendo sus brillantes ojos celestes hacia él.

"Oh, James, sí, sí. Lily te ha mencionado cientos de veces," dijo, haciendo un gesto con una mano e indicándole que se sentara frente a ella, sentándose a su vez. El chico, que estaba a la vez sorprendido y exultante por lo que le había dicho, se sentó, y la pelirroja lo imitó, fulminando a su madre con la mirada.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó James, mirando a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo.

"Oh, claro. Solías irritarla bastante cuando eran niños, ¿sabes?" Sonrió al decirlo, y el chico la imitó. "Pero creo que ahora le caes bien." Agregó, mirando a Lily, que hubiera deseado poder callarla con la mirada.

Conversaron durante un rato muy breve, pero James, por supuesto, estuvo encantador, y había maravillado a la señora Evans en menos de diez minutos. Entonces la mujer miró la hora y se levantó de golpe.

"Lo siento, ¡hace diez minutos que debería estar en casa de Deedee!" exclamó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. "Me ha encantado conocerte, James. Espero volver a verte por aquí."

El chico le sonrió y ella cerró la puerta. James miró a Lily aún sonriente.

"Tu madre es una mujer adorable." Dijo, y Lily lo miró de mal modo. "¡Lo es! Lo siento, ¿no debería haber venido, cierto? Es que quería vert-"

"Ya te he dicho que me alegra que vinieras, James," lo cortó ella, sonriendo un poco y levantándose del sofá. "Lo que no me agrada es el afán de mi madre por entrometerse en mi vida sentimental." Agregó distraídamente, llamando la atención del chico, que pregunto casualmente:

"¿Tu vida sentimental?"

"Oh, sí, desde que he llegado hace tres días que no para de preguntarme sobre mis enamoramientos o novios," Dijo ella distraída, soltándose el cabello y volviéndoselo a atar más prolijamente. "Te ha adorado, no sé cómo lo haces,"

"Es algo natural." Dijo él con arrogancia, alzando las cejas. "Soy irresistible." Lily puso los ojos en blanco y siguió diciendo:

"Merlín, deja de presumir. Pero sí, te adora. Si fuera por ella, ya estaría planeando el casamiento…"

"¿Ya?" Inquirió el chico con una sonrisa petulante, y ella dio un respingo: no se había dado cuenta de que había sonado como si quisiera implicar que en el algún momento iban a casarse.

"¡Sabes lo que quise decir!" Le espetó, sonrojada, y el sonrió aún más. "¡Deja de reírte!"

"De acuerdo." Dijo él, pero parecía tener los extremos de los labios cosidos bajo las orejas. Ella soltó un resoplido frustrado, y el chico sugirió. "¿Por qué no me muestras tu casa?"

"Claro, por qué no," Contestó Lily. "Ya has visto la cocina y la sala," dijo, caminando hasta el pasillo mientras él la seguía. "Por allí está el cuarto de mi madre. Sube, te enseñaré mi habitación."

La siguió escaleras arriba, echando un vistazo a la puerta cerrada que supuso solía ser de Petunia.

"Aquí," dijo la pelirroja, abriendo otra puerta. "Pasa."

El chico entró a la habitación y sonrió al mirar a su alrededor: el lugar estaba muy ordenado, la cama hecha prolijamente, las estanterías llenas de libros y muñecos de su infancia, los apuntes del colegio descasando sobre el escritorio. Lily se sacó la varita del bolsillo y la dejo sobre él, sentándose en la silla y observando a James recorrer su habitación.

Al verlo detenerse a mirar las fotos sobre los estantes, recordó cómo ella había hecho lo mismo en casa de James, y sonrió al pensar en cómo ella se había apartado con brusquedad cuando el chico se había acercado. Su amistad era algo diferente en aquel momento, cuando James aún no le había dicho abiertamente que iba a 'intentar conquistarla'.

"Tienes los ojos de tu padre," comentó el chico mirando una foto en que un hombre y una mujer sonreían junto a sus dos hijas. El rostro de la mujer era más redondeado en ese entonces, pero el chico no mencionó lo delgada y débil que parecía la señora Evans ahora, lo cual Lily agradeció: ya había notado que la salud de su madre se había ido deteriorando desde la muerte de su padre. La peliroja se acercó y sonrió.

"Sí," dijo, tomando la foto y mirándola con nostalgia, para luego volver a ponerla en su lugar "Los tengo."

"Tu padre es… era rubio," comentó el chico con curiosidad. "Igual que tu hermana. Y tu madre es morena. ¿De dónde ha salido ese bonito cabello rojo que tienes?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, nunca he preguntado, y no conocí a mis abuelos. Habrá sido algún alelo recesivo dando vueltas por ahí…"

"¿Algún qué?" preguntó James, con una cómica arruga entre las cejas. Lily rió y negó con la cabeza, alejándose de la estantería y sentándose sobre la cama.

"Olvídalo, genética muggle, no sé si funciona igual para los magos." El moreno se acercó y se dejo caer junto a ella. "Entonces, ¿de dónde sacó Sirius el dinero para esa motocicleta? Pensé que había huidog de casa."

"Su tío Alphard le regaló muchísimo oro cuando se enteró de que había huido," contestó él, esbozando una sonrisa "Al parecer Padfoot no es el único Black renegado."

"Es bueno saberlo."

"¡Incluso ha podido comprarse un apartamento con el dinero! Se me olvidó mencionarlo; acabo de volver de allí, en Londres" Exclamó con emoción, feliz por su amigo.

"¡Eso es genial!" Dijo la chica, sonriendo. "Me alegro por él. Me gustaría visitarlo."

"Aún no se ha mudado, lo hará en el verano, podemos ir a verlo entonces,"

"Me gustaría," dijo ella, sonriendo con timidez.

James sonrió ampliamente; toda la situación era tan increíble, él, en casa de Lily, haciendo planes para el verano con ella.

"Genial." Dijo, pasando el brazo por sobre los hombros de la pelirroja y soltándole el cabello. "Es una cita entonces," agregó con voz grave y seductora. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una ceja alzada. "¡Estoy bromeando!" Exclamó, levantando las palmas de las manos y alzando ambas cejas. Ella rió.

"Lo sé. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por ahí?" James sonrió como respuesta.

…

Bree leía con concentración, tirada en el sillón de la sala disfrutando del silencio: sus padres habían salido y no volverían hasta tarde. Inmersa en la interesante novela, la pequeña Gryffindor intentaba olvidar las tragedias del mundo mágico y sus propios y más insignificantes problemas personales sin demasiados resultados, por lo que casi agradeció los agudos pitazos que sonaron repetidamente frente a su casa, distrayéndola de las páginas.

La morena se levantó con lentitud, dejando cuidadosamente el libro sobre el sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta con el ceño levemente fruncido. Dudo un segundo antes de abrir, pero luego se dijo que un Mortífago no tocaría el claxon si pretendía entrar y asesinarla, por lo que abrió de todas formas.

Hubiera esperado un Mortífago antes que lo que se encontró fuera.

Una enorme motocicleta había estacionado sobre la acera, y quien fuera que estuviera manejándola la saludaba con las manos enfundadas en guantes y un casco sobre su cabeza. Cuando vio que no lo reconocía, el conductor soltó el manubrio y se quitó el casco, descubriendo su cabello oscuro y reluciente, así como su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos grises.

"¡Sirius!" Exclamó Bree, sorprendida, acercándose a él con algo de recelo.

"¡Bree! ¿Todo bien?" Gritó él por encima del sonido del caño de escape, volviendo a agitar la mano.

"¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Y por qué demonios hace tanto ruido?" Gritó la muchacha una vez que estuvo junto a él. Sirius apago el motor sin quitar la llave del contacto, sonriendo a su amiga como si tuviera cinco años y fuera su cumpleaños.

"¿A que es genial?" Exclamó, haciendo un gesto con las manos para abarcar el vehículo y mirándola triunfante, esperando su reacción. "La conseguí ayer. Vine a buscarte para dar unas vueltas."

"¿Una motocicleta?"Preguntó Bree, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Y quieres que me suba a esta cosa gigantesca? ¿Estás demente?" El moreno rió bajándose de la moto y apoyándose sobre ella.

"Vamos, Nana, soy un excelente conductor," Dijo, pasándola el casco de James, que ella tomó con desconfianza. "Además, no vas a decirme que no es sexy." Agregó seductoramente, desplegando su sonrisa blanca. Bree rió entre dientes.

"Bueno, admito que es muy sexy. Te va genial." Dijo, acercándose y acariciando el asiento con los dedos. "Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?"

"Por supuesto, pero además estoy muy bueno, así que se me permite," replicó el subiéndose nuevamente a la moto y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza antes de ponerse el casco. "¿Vienes o no?"

Su voz salió amortiguada, y Bree puso los ojos en blanco antes de subirse tras él.

"Yo también debo de estar loca." Murmuró, poniéndose el casco y dando un alarido cuando la motocicleta arrancó.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a Londres, y Brianna se encontró disfrutando el paseo, aunque quizás el hecho de estar aferrándose al pecho de Sirius con su propio pecho sobre su espalda influía bastante en el asunto.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó la chica una vez que se hubieron detenido, quitándose los cascos y bajando de la motocicleta. El sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y tomándola de la mano.

"Tengo algo que mostrarte."

Lo siguió escaleras arriba sin hacer preguntas, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta del apartamento, supo a qué se debía su alegría y ansiedad.

"¡He conseguido un apartamento!" Exclamó, haciéndola pasar. Bree rió ante su felicidad y le dio un fuerte abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su pecho mientras Sirius enterraba el suyo entre sus rizos. El abrazo duró algo más de lo usual: ninguno quería apartarse, pero eventualmente, ambos habían tenido que hacerlo.

Bree no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado hasta que había aparecido así, tan repentinamente frente a su casa, montando una moto gigantesca e invitándola a su apartamento. Se dio cuenta de lo feliz que la había hecho que fuera buscarla, y de lo feliz que la hacía pasar tiempo con él. Valía la pena el sacrificio, pensó. Valía la pena sufrir mientras su corazón se destrozaba con tal de estar con él.

Sirius sí había sido consciente de cuánta falta le hacía su amiga, incapaz de esperar una semana para volver a verla y decirle lo que sentía. En uno de sus arrebatos, había decidido ir a verla, confiándoselo sólo a James, y ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho; el sólo hecho de observarla lo hacía más feliz que nunca.

"Ven," dijo, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola por el lugar. "Aún no me he mudado, lo haré en el verano, por eso está tan vacío. ¡Pero ya verás cómo queda cuando traiga mis cosas."

Estaba genuinamente feliz, y Bree no pudo más que reír con él, asintiendo cuando él le contaba dónde pondría que. Finalmente se sentaron en el asiento de la ventana, que ya era el lugar preferido de Bree en todo el lugar.

"Me alegro tanto, tanto por ti, Sirius." Lo dijo con tal sinceridad que el chico sintió que se derretía, y luego Bree sonrió ampliamente.

Al ver esa sonrisa dulce, esa sonrisa que aparecía con tanta facilidad, iluminando su rostro y haciendo brillar sus ojos azules y gruesas pestañas, Sirius no pudo contenerse: se inclinó, y tomando su rostro con una mano la besó. Sintió sus pestañas acariciar sus mejillas cuando ella cerró los ojos, pero sólo un momento después Bree lo apartó de sí de un empujón, levantándose y alejándose unos pasos, caminando hacia atrás.

El chico, desconcertado, se levantó, dando un paso hacia ella.

"Sirius, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" Espetó Brianna con los ojos anegados en repentinas lágrimas. "¡No te entiendo, Sirius! Cuando supe que sentía algo por ti, intente borrar esos sentimientos para no arruinar nuestra amistad. Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo, pero también sabía que te valoro demasiado como para hacer algo que lo arruine," Dijo, el nudo en la garganta lastimándola y tiñendo las palabras de pesar. Sirius hizo ademán de acercarse, pero ella comenzó a gritar"¡Pero luego tu vas, y me besas! ¡Me besas! ¡Y por si fuera poco, sabiendo lo que sentía por ti! ¿Pero fue porque pretendías algo con eso, ¡no, claro que no!"

Bree gritaba, soltándole de una vez todo lo que se había venido guardando, y cada palabra era para Sirius como una bofetada, pero sabía que se las merecía.

"No sé qué pretendías esa Navidad, si sentiste algo o no, ¡pero fue horrible para mí! Y luego como una estúpida decido perdonarte, y cuando creo que quizás en algún futuro pueda olvidarme de ti (Y eso sin perder tu amistad, lo cual hace todo mucho más complicado), ¡me besas de nuevo! ¿No te das cuenta de cómo me lastimas? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti?" Sus últimas palabras fueron apenas más que un susurro, y las lágrimas se derramaban sin control por sus mejillas. "¡Yo te amo, Sirius! ¡Te amo! ¡Deja de jugar con mis sentimientos!" Exclamó, dando un paso hacia él al decirlo.

Los ojos grises del chico, clavados en las redondas orbes oscuras de Brianna, expresaban determinación cuando se acercó a ella, dando tres firmes pasos y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acortando en menos de medio segundo la distancia que los separaba, besándola con fiereza, con pasión, con hambre. Bree le golpeaba el pecho con los diminutos puños, pero Sirius no la soltó, y sólo cuando la chica se relajó, se apartó de ella. Aún lloraba, pero sus ojos azules lo observaban interrogantes.

"Yo también te amo, Bree. No hay nada que pueda decir que arregle cómo me comporté, la manera en que te herí. Pero ya no quiero ser un cobarde. Te amo, Brianna, estoy enamorado de ti."

La niña ahogó un sollozo, aferrándose a la solapa de su camisa y tirando de ella hacia abajo, acercándolo a sus labios. En ese beso lo descargó todo: la tristeza, el enojo, la impotencia que había sentido, pero también el deseo, el amor que sentía por él. Las manos de Sirius recorrieron su espalda y su cintura, buscando acariciar cada centímetro de su diminuto cuerpo, deteniéndose en su nuca y atrayéndola más hacia sí, como si eso fuera posible. Los puños de Bree seguían aferrándose al cuello de la camisa, pero uno de ellos no tardó en desprenderse para dejar que sus dedos acariciaran el cuello y la mandíbula del chico. Se sentían uno; esto era lo que siempre habían necesitado.

Luego de un tiempo que pareció eterno, se separaron, pero no demasiado: sus cuerpos seguían pegados el uno al otro, sus respiraciones eran una sola, la frente de Sirius reposaba sobre la de Brianna.

"¿De verdad me amas?" Susurró Bree unos minutos después, temerosa de que romper el silencio terminara con lo que parecía una ilusión, pero era a la vez tan real. Sirius sonrió, abriendo los ojos y mirando dentro de los de ella.

"De verdad," dijo, acariciando su mejilla y acomodando un rizo tras su oreja, que no tardó en salirse de su lugar. "Te he amado durante mucho tiempo, pero era demasiado idiota como para darme cuenta."

Bree soltó una suave risita, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, para luego volver a abrirlos y decir:

"Bueno, a veces eres un poco idiota." La risa de Sirius salió de su pecho como un grave ladrido, y Bree le dio un suave beso antes de agregar: "Pero te amo."

Él volvió a inclinarse sobre Brianna, besándola como siempre había soñado besarla, apretándola contra su cuerpo para nunca dejarla ir. Era suya. Brianna era suya.

…

James y Lily caminaron durante un largo rato, charlando y riendo, deteniéndose a observar algún objeto muggle que le resultara particularmente curiosa al chico. Cuando comenzaron a tener hambre, se sentaron en un bar a tomar un café y dos enormes trozos de pastel, hablando de todo menos de la guerra. La pasaron tan bien que Lily se encontró preguntándose por qué nunca había aceptado las citas que le proponía. "_Porque solía ser un fanfarrón arrogante_" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, y Lily sonrió para sus adentros.

"Sabes, Evans, esto es lo que yo llamaría una cita," comentó burlonamente luego de un rato, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y contestó:

"No, _Potter_; esto son dos amigos pasando el rato. No lo arruines, ¿sí?" James sonrió.

"De acuerdo."

Al salir del bar con los estómagos llenos, conversando animadamente, pasaron por el patio de juegos al que Lily y su hermana solían ir de niñas, y ella lo observó con nostalgia.

"Aquí solía jugar cuando…" Empezó a decir, pero sus palabras se fueron perdiendo cuando reconoció al chico que merodeaba entre los arbustos, no muy lejos de allí. Abrió los ojos ampliamente, mirando alternativamente a James y al muchacho, rogando que no se hubieran visto. El desgarbado chico estaba aún demasiado lejos como para descifrar su expresión, pero al mirar a James (que había mirado hacia donde Lily había clavado sus ojos verdes cuando ella dejó de hablar) supo que él si lo había visto, y se apresuró a tomar su mano y tirar de ella.

"¿¡Snape!? ¿¡Ése era Snape!? ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿Es que te acosa o algo?" Repetía James, alterado, luchando por volver sobre sus pasos mientras Lily tiraba de él.

"¡James, basta!" gritó la pelirroja, y el chico dejó de forcejear por liberarse, mirándola a los ojos, la rabia rebosando de ellos. La chica lo soltó y lo miró con preocupación. "Vamos a casa."

Lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él, guiándolo en silencio a través de la calle vacía. Llegaron al umbral de la casa de los Evans y se sentaron allí, callados durante un largo rato.

"Vive por aquí," confesó la chica, mirando a James, que ya parecía más relajado. "Así fue como nos conocimos."

El chico la miró con ligera curiosidad.

"¿Conocías a Snape antes de Hogwarts?" Su voz destiló hostilidad al nombrar al Slytherin, pero lo dijo calmadamente, y sus ojos habían vuelto a su dulzura de siempre.

"Ajá," contestó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y apretando un poco los labios. Miró hacia la calle y siguió diciendo: "Supe de Hogwarts, de todo lo que yo era, antes de la carta, antes de mis once años, porque me lo dijo él. Era mi mejor amigo, James."

El moreno asintió en silencio, digiriendo la nueva información. Ella volvió a mirarlo, observando su ceño levemente fruncido y su boca torcida.

"Sé que Snape fue tu mejor amigo," suspiró luego, levantando la vista hacia ella. "Es sólo que no sabía que lo conocías desde hace tanto tiempo."

"Sé que te cuesta entenderlo James-"

"¡Claro que me cuesta entenderlo, mierda!" Exclamó, explotando de golpe. "¡Snape es una mala persona! ¡Es un maldito Mortífago! El problema no es contigo, Lily, es que me cuesta entender que tú, entre todas las personas, hayas sido amiga de ese imbécil." Al hablar, gesticulaba con las manos, intentando no gritar, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar lo que fuera que hubiera reventado en su pecho.

"¿Por qué, porque soy hija de muggles?" inquirió la pelirroja calmadamente. "Nunca había importado, no al principio. Me lo dijo; me dijo que a nadie le importaría que mis padres no fueran parte del mundo mágico, me mintió para protegerme. Sé que no justifica lo que hizo después, pero tuvo una vida terrible, y fue un buen amigo para mí."

"Lily, es parte de una organización que _asesina _muggles, hijos de muggles y sus simpatizantes." Replicó el chico con un dejo de exasperación.

"¡Ya lo sé, James! ¡Ya sé que ese es Severus ahora!" Estalló Lily, luchando contra las lágrimas. " ¿Por qué crees que dejamos de ser amigos? ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí, ver cómo se convertía en eso, no poder hacer nada? ¿Crees que fue fácil entender que mi mejor amigo se había convertido en un potencial asesino? ¿Qué odiaba a los que eran como yo, y en consecuencia, a mí? ¡No fue fácil James!" Gritó, y ya no pudo contener el llanto. Él pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros y la acercó a él, y la chica se lo permitió.

"Lo siento. Me cuesta entenderlo," susurró él en su pelo, dejándola llorar sobre su hombro. "Pero lo intentaré. Es sólo que Snape representa para mí todo lo que desprecio, ama las Artes Oscuras, es o aspira ser un Mortífago… Intentaré entenderlo, por ti, ¿sí?" Ella asintió, sollozando durante unos minutos más antes de separarse de él y secarse las lágrimas.

"A mí me cuesta entender que lo odies tanto, pero intentaré hacerlo también," dijo, sonriendo débilmente. "Pero, ¿por qué te importó tanto que haya aparecido en el parque?" James se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de contestar.

"Fue una reacción exagerada," admitió, mirándose los pies. "Me afecta verlo cerca de ti, porque me importas demasiado. No podría soportar que algo te pasara." Su voz era un susurro, y Lily lo miró con los ojos brillantes. El chico la miró a los ojos, las motitas marrones alrededor de su pupila color avellana más oscuras que nunca.

"Lily… ¿alguna vez has amado a Snape? Como algo más que un amigo." Preguntó James. Hubiera querido no haberlo dicho, pero fue más fuerte que él. Lily dudó por un segundo; no la respuesta, sino que dudo si debía contestar o no.

"No. Siempre ha sido mi amigo, nada más." Dijo con firmeza.

"¿Podrías haber llegado a amarlo, si hubiera elegido otro camino?" La intensidad de su mirada turbó a la pelirroja.

"No lo sé. Ya no importa." _Ahora te amo a ti_, quiso decir, pero no lo hizo.

James asintió, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad sin despegar los ojos de su rostro. Lily fijó la vista en sus labios y él lo notó, pero cuando ella no hizo ningún ademán de acercarse a él, el chico se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

El corazón de Lily se había acelerado mientras estaba allí sentada junto a James, tan cerca de él, pero pareció hundirse cuando el chico se apartó. La pelirroja aceptó su mano y se levanto, sonriendo un poco.

"Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, James. La he pasado muy bien contigo." Dijo, y él sonrió ampliamente, como si hubiera olvidado el incidente con el Slytherin.

"Yo también," dijo, bajando la vista para mirar la hora en el reloj de la chica. "Pero debería irme. Mis padres me esperan para cenar." Lily sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Llamarás a Sirius para que venga a buscarte?" James esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

"Me iré en Autobús Noctámbulo." La expresión en su rostro la hizo sospechar, y Lily entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

"Dímelo." Ordenó, y James estalló en carcajadas.

"Al final Padfoot tiene razón, te gusta mandonear, ¿eh?" dijo, alzando las cejas. Ella se cruzó de brazos, y el chico suspiró, volviendo a sonreír. "Dejaré a Sirius tranquilo por ahora."

Se inclinó y dijo cerca de su oído, como si la calle no estuviera desierta y alguien pudiera escucharlos: "Ha ido a visitar a Bree." Se apartó y le guiñó un ojo a la boquiabierta pelirroja, trotando hasta la calle y levantando la varita, gritando mientras se subía al autobús morado:

"¡Te veo en Hogwarts, Lily!"

…

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Buri**: Me alegra que pienses eso! A veces me paso en cursi, lo admito, pero me cuesta encontrar el límite. Jaja coincido completamente, si yo tuviera a James no dudaría ni un segundo! Es muy cabezota esta Lily, pero bueno, va avanzando! Muchas gracais por el review, y espero te gsute este nuevo capítulo!

**WendyPotterdeCullen: **Gracias, Paloma! Y bienvenida! Me alegra mucho oír todo eso! Gracias por tantos halagos, de verdad me hacen sonreír muchísimo y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo! Me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir, y saber que te sentís de esa manera me da ganas de chillar de emoción; eso es lo que me gustaría conseguir como escritora, hacer sentir a la gente lo que yo siento cuando leo un libro que adoro, así que me ha ENCANTADO leerlo! Lo cierto es que tengo muchas ganas de escribir un libro propio, pero no sé si estoy lista, y no sé si alguna vez lo estaré (poca confianza en mí misma jaja), y mis ideas no son demasiado buenas, además lo que me gustaría escribir (fantasía o distópicos) no es un género que se escriba mucho en mi país, y dudo que llegue a alguna parte… Pero de todas formas, te agradezco MUCHÍSIMO tus palabras, porque cosas como esa me dan ganas de escribirlo de todas formas! De nuevo gracias! Espero verte en el próximo!

**Bet hanna**: Aw, gracias! Me hace feliz saber que lo disfrutaste! Me alegra que te haya gustado la declaración de James y su manera de actuar :) Y sí, Peter foreveralone; no sé si es canon o no, pero ya me cuesta lo suficiente tener que escribir sobre él sin poder incendiarlo vivo (aunque lo hago lastimarse de vez en cuando porque me da un mórbido placer xD). Y exacto, pobre Severus, va a estar destruido :C Pero es como decís, el tomó su decisión; no podía esperar que Lily siguiera con él si era un Mortífago. Espero te haya gustado este nuevo cap! Y muchas gracias por leer y dejarme un review!

**Lalala**:Ayyy gracias por decir eso! Me pone muy feliiiiz. Y sí! Sirius tonto tonto tonto, pero este capítulo soluciona tu ansiedad al respecto? Jajaj, espero que sí, y que no te haya decepcionado. También me alegra que te gusten las otras parejas, yo estoy muy encariñada con todos, me pone contenta que a lso lectores les gusten también! Becca celosa ha sido un espectáculo, eh? Es una mujer con confianza pero no puede evitar que se le salgan los celos.

Y qué bueno que no te ha parecido decepcionante el capítulo, estaba preocupada por eso :); me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la declaración de James (amo a James por Merlín, si Lily no lo quiere yo me caso), y también la respuesta de Lils.

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Y no tenés nada que agradecer; el hecho de que me lean y me dejen reviews es lo que me hace seguir escribiendo, sin ustedes no sería nada! Disfruto de contestarles!

**ArthurWeasley**: Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos! Qué bueno que te haya parecido bien cómo termino todo en el capítulo 37 en casa de James, le di varias vueltas al asunto antes de escribirlo, así que me alegra saber que te gustó como quedó. Con respecto a Sirius/Bree, cumplí con lo pedido! Hubo más acción! Jajaja, espero te haya gustado eso, siento hacerte esperar:P.

Coincido, a veces es difícil aceptarnos a nosotros mismos, tendremos que ver si Becca logra eso con Remus…

Y ahora, el cap 38: me suuuper alegra que te haya gustado la declaración de James! Era la idea, directa pero tierna, me alegra haberlo conseguido. Creo que este capítulo comienza responder a tu pregunta de si Lily bajará la guardia ;). En mi opinión, lo de James fue bastante inteligente jaja. Sé que el capítulo fue corto, en realidad era parte de este mismo, e iba a dividirlo en dos, pero como no sabía cuando podría seguir escribiendo, lo publiqué tal como estaba. En retrospectiva, me hubiera gustado desarrollar más algunos temas.

Muchísimas gracias por esos halagos! Me alegra que ustedes sientan (o lean) una mejoría, porque ese es siempre el objetivo! Yo sé que mi escritura no tiene tanta calidad, pero intento compensarlo con trama o investigación, y le pongo mucho, mucho esfuerzo, así que me alegra oírlo.

Muchas gracias pro tu review! Y espero que puedas disfrutar también de este capítulo!

Pd1: No había escuchado de esa canción, pero es cierto que va con el capítulo/Pd2: no se llama la confesión de Sirius, pero se acerca, verdad?

**Nat B:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Jajaj, no te preocupes, entiendo que te adelantes, suele pasar, en especial si se tiene un extenso conocimiento del canon, y si el mismo fic sigue el canon :).

Bueno, has leído a Becca perfectamente, y casi que no quiero contestar a esta parte del review para no delatar la trama xD. Pero bueno, ya lo has adivinado! Y coincido, es uno de los personajes más tristes junto con Sirius, y nuestra querida y adorada Jo no ha tenido mejor idea que asesinarlos a los dos. Estoy comenzando a creer que lo disfruta!

Aww, me alegra que Bree y Sirius te den ternura; él es de mis personajes preferidos y siempre quise que fuera feliz. El resto del review te lo contesto más adelante, también para evitar delatar la trama!

Y me alegra MUCHO saber que esa escena te pareció "priceless" :3 La verdad en mi mente había sonado adorable, pero luego de anticipar tanto con el capítulo anterior, parecía algo desabrida. Ahora al releerla, la escena aislada me gusta, auqnue no estoy segura de cómo queda dentro de la historia, así que me alegra saber que te ha gustado! Y coincido, Lily, Lily, besa a James de una vez! Me hace muymuymuy feliz que creas que coincide con el canon, porque es una de mis mayores aspiraciones en lo que ha este fic respecta; seguir el canon tanto en la trama como en el desarrollo de los personajes. Y eso de que soy una Jo en potencia, por dios mujer, ya mismo voy a buscarte, que con un abrazo virtual no basta! Significa mucho que lo digas, así que gracias!

Y por último, está bien, prometo la secuela! Quizás me tome un recreíto de algo así como un mes una vez terminado el fic antes de empezarla, pero prometo que voy a escribirla.

De nuevo gracias por tus palabras! Espero leerte pronto.


	40. Chapter 40: De músicos y 'caballeros'

**_Primero que nada, MIL MILLONES de perdones! En serio, perdón, perdón, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Y también lamento decirles que no puedo prometer que esto no vaya a volver a pasar. Sí puedo prometer intentar que no pase más tiempo que esta vez, pero he empezado la facultad nuevamente, y ya saben que, si bien detesto dejarlos sin leer, tengo que poner los estudios primero. El capítulo es largo, pero no estoy muy contenta con él… espero que al menos la longitud compense la espera. Estaba completamente bloqueada a la hora de escribirlo, no me odien mucho si es muy desastroso, está escrito de a partes y al final ha quedado unido bastante mal, pero si no publico esto, quien sabe cuándo salga del bloqueo y logre escribir un capítulo coherente. Espero que el próximo sea mejor que esto. _**

**_Ugh, acabo de releerlo antes de subirlo y cada vez lamento más haberlo escrito._**

**_En fin, aquí va:_**

…

Incluso de habérselo preguntado, Lily nunca se hubiera imaginado que su sexto año resultaría como había resultado. No sólo porque no hubiera podido predecir la situación en la que estaría el mundo mágico, ni cuánto ello cambiaría sus ideas y su perspectiva, sino también porque nunca hubiera creído que fuera a desear volver a Hogwarts de las vacaciones para volver a ver a James Potter. Mientras caminaba por King's Cross, la pelirroja rememoraba los últimos años de su vida, pensando en sus nuevos amigos, en sus viejos amigos y los nuevos recuerdos que tenía de ellos. Recordó las pequeñas cosas, y se dio cuenta de cuánto las valoraba, especialmente ahora que el futuro era tan incierto. Ahora que el peligro era constante. Ahora que no sabían que podía pasar con ellos.

Luego de atravesar la barrera hacia la plataforma 9 ¾, recorrió la estación con la mirada y pronto divisó a un chico de cabello oscuro y desordenado subiéndose al tren. Casi como si hubiera sentido su presencia, a pesar de que estaba aún bastante lejos, el chico levantó la vista y su mirada se encontró con la de Lily. James sonrió y agitó la mano, y Lily sonrió en respuesta, caminando hacia él arrastrando el baúl tras de sí, Arya chillando ruidosamente mientras avanzaba. James no dejó de mirarla mientras ella caminaba, y ella no apartó la vista tampoco.

No, ya nada era como había esperado, pero se alegraba de que así fuera.

"Hola," saludó Lily al llegar junto al tren, mientras James bajaba para ayudarla a subir el baúl.

"Hey," respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla una vez que ambos hubieran subido al tren. "¿Y el delantal de volados?"

Por suerte, Remus y Peter, aparecieron tras su amigo justo en el momento en que la pelirroja estaba intentando meterle la varita por la nariz a James, quien intentaba evitarla entre carcajadas.

"Es bueno verte, Lily," Saludó el licántropo una vez que le hubo arrebatado la varita, acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

"Lo mismo digo, Remus. ¡Te he extrañado! Y a ti también, Wormy" Por alguna razón, el apodo que más había pegado entre las chicas era el de Wormtail, y quizás luego el de Padfoot.

"¿Y a mí qué?" Exclamó una voz cantarina tras Remus. Lily saludó a la despampanante rubia con otro gran abrazo, y sólo cuando ya parecía seguro hacerlo, el chico le devolvió la varita a la pelirroja.

Conversaron durante unos minutos acerca de nimiedades; sus vacaciones y partidos de Quidditch, hasta que los interrumpieron Sam y Eli, que llegaron de un excelente buen humor, y tras saludar al grupo se encaminaron al compartimiento que ocupaban usualmente.

Al detenerse frente a él, se encontraron con que Sirius y Bree ya estaban dentro. No estaban besándose, pero de alguna forma, Lily sintió que estaban interrumpiendo un momento aún más íntimo que si hubiera sido un beso. Estaban tomados de la mano, conversando, pero la expresión en sus ojos y sus labios era tan dulce, tan bonita, que estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta y sugerir que buscaran otro compartimiento.

Sin embargo, Sam, que estaba quejándose de cómo se había atrasado con los estudios, ya había abierto la puerta, y Sirius y Bree habían levantado la vista sonriendo al grupo.

No habían dicho nada a sus amigos respecto a lo ocurrido en las vacaciones (excepto a James, que lo hubiera adivinado de todas formas), no por ocultarlo, sino porque las cosas habían ocurrido tan naturalmente que no se les ocurrió anunciarlo; se hubiera sentido extraño hacerlo.

James y Lily se miraron, y la sonrisa de satisfacción y suficiencia de la pelirroja hizo reír entre dientes al chico, que alzó las cejas, recordando al igual que la chica la conversación que habían tenido respecto a esos dos la última vez que se habían visto. Eli, Rebecca y Remus, que no tenían idea de nada (el licántropo sabía que Sirius planeaba ir a verla, pero nada más), lo pescaron al vuelo, y entraron sonrientes al compartimiento dispuestos a felicitar a la pareja y acribillarlos a preguntas. Sam, sin embargo, seguía despotricando contra quien sabe qué, de pie en el vagón, intentando guardar los baúles, y Peter estaba simplemente tan perdido como siempre. Todos miraron con incredulidad a la morena, que seguía hablando y hablando, deteniéndose sólo un momento para agradecer a Eli que, luchando por no reír, estaba ayudándola con el equipaje. La chica hecho un vistazo a Sirius y Bree y, distraída, continuó con su monólogo, pero entonces volvió la vista hacia ellos y poco a poco, su voz se fue perdiendo y sus ojos se fueron abriendo, mirándolos con fijeza. Bree soltó una risita y Sirius la miró con suficiencia, inclinándose para dar a Brianna un suave beso en los labios y luego volviendo la vista hacia la Gryffindor, con una cara que evidentemente decía '¿Ahora sí lo pillas?'.

Al menos Peter lo entendió, que sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a felicitarlos, pero el chillido de Sam no permitió que lo oyeran.

"¿QUÉ?" Gritó, como si acabaran de anunciarle que Gryffindor había perdido la copa de Quidditch. "¿BLACK? ¿TÚ Y BLACK?"

Sam siguió despotricando contra el 'descerebrado y mujeriego engendro' ignorando las carcajadas de los demás. Una vez que se le hubieron agotado los insultos, esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

"Me alegro por ustedes." Dijo calmadamente, provocando carcajadas nuevamente. Bree sonrió, y Sam se dejó caer junto a Sirius.

"Hazla feliz, ¿sí?" susurró sólo para él, y el chico asintió, con una sonrisa tan amplia que deslumbraba.

"¿Han oído del ataque de nervios que le ha dado a Hopkins?" Preguntó entonces Remus, y todos se pusieron a hablar a la vez.

A pesar de la guerra, a pesar de todo, eran felices. Estaban juntos, todos ellos, y eran felices. Ésos eran sus 'días dorados', quizás los mejores momentos de sus vidas, aunque no pudieran saberlo con seguridad. Quizás, pensó Lily, el futuro le deparaba cosas aún mejores…

…

"¿Quieres dejar de sonreír tanto? Da miedo." Murmuró Sirius conteniendo la risa, ignorando la mirada que le echó la profesora McGonagall, que estaba explicando algo a la clase.

"Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo," Comentó Remus al otro lado de James, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa de lado.

James los ignoró; estaba tan feliz que le resultaba físicamente imposible dejar de sonreír, y no porque fuera su cumpleaños, que siempre era una razón y excusa para festejar, y ni siquiera por la brújula para escobas que Lily le había regalado, sino porque, desde que habían regresado de las vacaciones, no era él quien tenía que buscar su compañía y encontrar excusas para hablarle, sino que ella ahora lo hacía también.

Precisamente hacía unos minutos, antes de entrar a la clase, cuando le había dado su regalo, le había recordado que tenía que enseñarle a volar. Otras veces se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado en la Sala Común, incluso cuando sus amigos no estaban allí, y conversaban por horas, e incluso había ido a verlo antes del último partido para desearle buena suerte.

Era todo tan extraño; él y Lily amigos y, si estaba leyendo correctamente las señales, encaminados a ser algo más que eso; Sirius, el mismísimo Sirius enamorado; Remus, aparentemente se había reconciliado con la idea de estar con alguien a pesar de ser un hombre lobo, y a Peter le estaba yendo increíblemente bien en los exámenes. Y, por si eso fuera poco las bromas de los Merodeadores se habían reducido a un mínimo. Bueno, quizás no se habían reducido, pero sí se habían vuelto algo más discretas que hace unos años.

Ya a nadie en el castillo le sorprendía ver al popular cuarteto de Gryffindor pasando el rato con aquel grupo de singulares integrantes, e incluso algunos profesores parecían alegrarse de ver a sus estudiantes felices; Flitwick guiñaba un ojo cada vez que veía a Rebecca y Remus pasar o se paraba a conversar con Eli y Sam acerca de sus planes futuros, y la profesora McGonagall incluso había bromeado acerca de la razón por la que Sirius prestaba más atención en Transformaciones.

Todo estaba bien, todo iba perfectamente, como si fuera su destino ser felices juntos.

Así, la vida en Hogwarts era más activa que nunca; entre el estudio, los entrenamientos, la exploración del castillo con el Mapa del Merodeador, James y los demás tenían poco tiempo para preocuparse por otras cosas, aunque la guerra estaba permanentemente vigente en sus mentes.

Era especialmente difícil olvidarla cuando día a día, los estudiantes abandonaban el colegio, yendo a refugiarse a sus hogares. O cuando se veía a los alumnos de Slytherin encontrarse con sombríos personajes en sus salidas a Hogsmeade, que finalmente habían terminado por ser suspendidas. Era difícil olvidarlo cuando, cada vez que se abría el periódico, se leía sobre una nueva muerte.

Los pensamientos de James pronto pasaron de su ingenua felicidad a la realidad que estaban viviendo. Habían hablado de luchar, pero aún no habían hecho nada al respecto. Se sintió avergonzado; estaba tan ocupado preocupándose por sí mismo y por cada cosa que Lily hacía o decía, que había olvidado lo que era realmente importante.

"… que es peligroso efectuar sin la- ¿Sí, señor Potter?" Preguntó la profesora McGonagall al notar que el chico había levantado la mano.

"Profesora, estaba preguntándome… Si se quiere luchar contra Voldemort" se detuvo un segundo ante los grititos ahogados de varios de sus compañeros. "¿A dónde deberíamos recurrir? Me refiero a si hay algún frente que-"

La mujer pareció sorprendida ante la pregunta y el repentino cambio de tema, y Sirius, que había estado mirando el techo con aburrimiento, se enderezó en su silla, al igual que otros alumnos.

"Evidentemente no le das importancia a esta asignatura, Potter, dado que tus cavilaciones parecen ser más importantes que lo que intento enseñarles." Dijo bruscamente.

"Pero… " La mujer suspiró y recorrió a sus alumnos con la mirada; al parecer, luego de aquella interrupción, la clase ya no podría continuar con normalidad.

"Entiendo su preocupación," Dijo seriamente, y por un momento a James le pareció ver el cansancio en sus ojos. "Pero desde donde están ahora, no hay nada que puedan hacer. Muchos de ustedes no son siquiera mayores de edad, y aún les queda un año más de colegio. Lo único que pueden hacer es tener cuidado, y esperar que los Auror-"

"¿Son los Aurors todo lo que tenemos?" La interrumpió el chico, y la mujer dio un leve respingo. "No hay… alguna otra organización..."

McGonagall lo miró fijamente a los ojos, preguntándose si sabría algo, o si sólo estaba haciendo conjeturas. James le devolvió la mirada y comprendió que tenían razón respecto de Dumbledore y sus planes.

"No sé qué habrás escuchado por ahí, Potter, pero no. No hay ninguna otra organización." Replicó tajante. "Ahora, te agradecería que me dejaras continuar con mi clase."

Aunque la profesora McGonagall siguió hablando, ya nadie prestaba atención, y cuando sonó la campana, los murmullos se alzaron incluso más fuerte que siempre.

"¿Así que sigues con eso en la cabeza?" Dijo una voz cerca del oído del merodeador, que se dio vuelta con sorpresa. Lily le regaló una sonrisa.

"Sí. Ya nos hemos tardado demasiado," dijo, revolviéndose el cabello. "¿Y tú?"

"Por supuesto." Contestó, y fue el turno de James de sonreírle. "¿Vas a la Sala Común?" Se lo preguntó como si deseara que lo hiciera, y el chico detestó el Quidditch por un momento.

"Tengo entrenamiento," replicó con una mueca.

"¿En el día de tu cumpleaños?"

"Uh-huh" Lily alzó las cejas con una sonrisa de lado.

"¿Qué no eres el capitán?"

"Sí, pero soy un capitán responsable." Lily rió, y su risa contagió al chico, que rió con ella. "Puedes venir a vernos, si quieres…"

"No, la pelirroja tiene cosas que hacer conmigo," Lo interrumpió Sirius, apareciendo a su lado y pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica. "Ya nos quitas a Nana y Perks, necesitamos de una opinión femenina para la decoración. Nos vamos. Adióoos Jamie. Diviértete. Te esperamos más tarde."

Luego del entrenamiento, Eli y Becca pasaron a saludarlo, lamentando que no les hubieran permitido quedarse hasta tarde en el Gran Salón para festejar, ya que ellos no podrían asistir a la fiesta en la Sala Común. Él se despidió, prometiendo que les guardaría cerveza de manteca (traídas de Hogsmeade de contrabando) y algún trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Al entrar por el retrato, se encontró con toda la torre de Gryffindor reunida en la Sala Común, incluidos sus compañeros de equipo, que habían llegado antes que él. Negó con la cabeza al ver los grandes carteles colgando del techo en los que se leían frases alabando la magnificencia de James y los merodeadores. Ayuda con la decoración. Sí, claro, como si eso fuera idea de Lily.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, saludando a Sirius, Remus y Peter con la mano, pero dirigiéndose automáticamente a la cabellera pelirroja que veía en el sillón.

"Hey," saludó, sentándose entre Lily y Sam.

"Hola," saludaron al unísono, haciéndole espacio.

"Voy a buscar a Bree," dijo Samantha de inmediato, levantándose y terminándose la cerveza. "¿La has visto?"

"Está con Sirius y los demás." Contestó James, y ella asintió.

"Feliz cumpleaños, idiota." Dijo antes de irse, dejándolo solo con Lily.

"¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? Sam estaba quejándose al respecto hacía un minuto," Comentó la chica.

"¿Quejándose? ¡Pero si los he dejado irse antes!" Replicó con enfado, y Lily se carcajeó.

"Ya conoces a Sam. Se queja por todo. Además, no se quejaba de ti, se quejaba de que a iban a tenerla complicada en el próximo partido,"

"_Por favor_, será pan comido," Dijo él, y Lily puso los ojos en blanco ante su arrogancia.

"¿Tan seguro estás?"

"Completamente."

"¿Ganarás para mí?" Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. El chico se sobresaltó, pero luego sonrió ampliamente.

"Por supuesto."

Estaba claro que luego de semejante promesa, Gryffindor ganaría una vez más la copa de Quidditch.

…

Abril se pasó de prisa, y el mes de mayo fue prácticamente inexistente, así de inmersos estaban los estudiantes en el estudio y los deberes. Pronto, llegaron los exámenes, y luego de ellos, la hora de volver a casa.

El viaje en tren fue ruidoso y divertido; la mejor manera posible de terminar un año escolar que había estado lleno de sorpresas; tanto sorpresas felices como angustiantes, pero un buen año al fin, al menos teniendo en cuenta que el mundo podía estarse yendo al demonio.

Al llegar a Londres, no querían despedirse, pero sus familias estaban esperando, por lo cual se contentaron con unos cuantos abrazos y promesas de escribirse. La madre de Bree, que se había enterado recientemente que su hija salía con alguien, no descansó hasta que el chico le prometió que iría a cenar a su casa alguna vez, mientras que la madre de Rebecca la arrastró lo más rápido posible de allí, dejando a un Remus un tanto entristecido. Las familias de Sam y Eli se fueron juntas, y el licántropo y sus padres abandonaron la estación conversando con la familia de Peter.

Cuando los Potter ya estaban listos para irse (incluido Sirius, que se mudaría a su apartamento dentro de unas semanas), James se dio cuenta de que había dejado la brújula para escobas (que llevaba ahora a todas partes, hecho que Sirius encontraba particularmente ridículo) y subió corriendo al tren para buscarlo. Estaba allí, descansando en su asiento, y el chico la tomó como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda y, casi por instinto, apretó la varita en su bolsillo antes de voltearse. Cuando, al hacerlo, se encontró con esos dos grandes ojos verdes que siempre lograban maravillarlo, James sonrió ampliamente, y de pronto, Lily olvidó lo que había vuelto a decirle.

No fue su cuerpo soñado, ni su atractivo rostro, ni siquiera sus hipnotizantes ojos avellana. Fue su sonrisa lo que la convenció. Esa sonrisa amplia y sincera que él esbozaba con increíble naturalidad cada vez que la veía. Esa sonrisa que la hacía recordar cada gesto, cada broma, cada palabra, cada momento que habían pasado juntos. Esa sonrisa ya familiar, la que había logrado que ella confiara en él. Esa sonrisa única, esa sonrisa que parecía ser sólo para ella, sólo para Lily.

La sonrisa que se había encontrado extrañando. La sonrisa que la había hecho darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada.

No lo dudó, pero luego, cuando, una vez sola, pensara en aquel momento, tampoco recordaría haber decidido hacerlo. Se puso de puntillas y, con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos sobre su pecho, lo besó con suavidad. Sus labios se tocaron por un momento breve, pero fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran algo burbujeando en sus pechos.

Cuando se apartó, Lily lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisita leve adornando sus labios. James estaba tan sorprendido que simplemente se quedó allí parado, mirándola con la boca entreabierta y una expresión extraña en sus ojos que hizo que la sonrisa de la pelirroja se acentuara. El chico movió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos, y la pelirroja soltó una risita.

"Que no se te suba a la cabeza," dijo, intentando permanecer seria. James seguía mirándola, sin saber qué decir. "Te veo pronto."

Y se fue, dejándolo aún más atontado que la última vez que lo había dejado en King's Cross, meses atrás

…

"¡Mamá!, ¿has visto mi bikini verde?" Gritó Lily desde su habitación, corriendo de un lado a otro, revisando cajones y tirando la ropa dentro del baúl sin preocupare por doblarla, cosa que nunca hacía.

"¡No!" contestó la voz de su madre. La pelirroja se acercó hasta las escaleras y se asomó, mirando hacia abajo, donde la mujer estaba parada mirando hacia las escaleras, secándose las manos con un paño. "¿Has revisado bien tus cajones?"

Lily asintió. "No está allí."

"Pues llévate el negro," La señora Evans se encogió de hombros, y Lily frunció la nariz.

"Me hace ver demasiado pálida," comentó, pero volvió a su cuarto y, tras revolver uno de los cajones, tiró el bañador negro sobre el resto de la ropa, dentro de la maleta, sin mirarlo siquiera.

No había visto a sus amigos en todo el verano, ya que las medidas de seguridad que se estaban tomando en el mundo mágico eran extremas, y estaban todos tan asustados que nadie se atrevía a romper los toques de queda o violar las recomendaciones del Ministerio (Claro que a los Merodeadores eso no les importaba demasiado, ni tampoco a Becca, pero sus padres habían insistido tanto que habían decidido escucharlos). Cuando fue evidente que nada de eso hacía demasiado por evitar las olas de asesinatos, las medidas comenzaron a aflojar, y las autoridades comenzaron a trabajar en otras maneras de mantener a la comunidad a salvo, aunque no habían dejado de repartir folletos con recomendaciones.

La situación era terrible, pero algo les decía que era sólo el comienzo; que el verdadero caos no había comenzado aún.

A pesar de todo esto, y quizás también a causa de ello, Lily, Brianna y Becca habían decidido tomarse un fin de semana para ir a una playa muggle, en un intento por escapar, al menos por un par de días, del estrés de la guerra. Faltaban poco menos que dos semanas para que fuera hora de volver a Hogwarts, pero el colegio ya no se sentía tan seguro como antes, ahora que no se podía saber quiénes eran, o aspiraban ser, mortífagos y quienes no. Un fin de semana lejos de todo era lo que necesitaban para calmar los nervios.

Luego de cerrar con fuerza el baúl del coche tras haber metido su maleta, subió de un salto en el asiento delantero, se puso sus gafas oscuras y encendió el motor, dirigiéndose a casa de Bree. Una vez allí, tocó el claxon un par de veces y un minuto después, su amiga salió trotando de la casa, arrastrando su baúl, sus rizos castaños saltando desordenadamente sobre su cabeza y la falda de su vaporoso vestidito lila bailando sobre sus piernas. Lily le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia atrás, y Brianna depositó su maleta junto a la de la pelirroja para luego sentarse a su lado en el asiento delantero.

"¡Hola!" Saludó alegremente mientras Lily arrancaba el auto, acomodándose en el asiento y encendiendo la radio. "Es bueno verte."

"A ti también," replicó la pelirroja sonriente, subiendo el volumen cuando comenzó a sonar su canción favorita. "¿Está todo bien en casa?"

"Algo histéricos," comentó, torciendo el gesto "Pero supongo que todos estamos así estos tiempos." Lily asintió.

"Excepto mi madre; no soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para decirle lo que está pasando en el mundo mágico; aunque está preocupada por los asesinatos de muggles, incluso aunque no crea que haya nada de mágico al respecto."

"Me preocupa Sirius," dijo entonces la morena, girándose para mirar a su amiga, que la miró por un segundo y luego volvió la vista al frente. "Es casi como si estuviera tomándoselo como algo personal; entiendo que quieran luchar, pero para Sirius…"

"_Es_ personal para él," respondió la pelirroja. "Entiendo que estés preocupada, ¿pero realmente crees que puedas hacer algo al respecto?"

"No."

"Todos ellos piensan luchar una vez que haya terminado Hogwarts; Sirius, Remus, James, incluso Peter. Yo también. Y Becca."

"Y Eli, y Sam, y todas las personas que me importan. Ya lo sé. Es sólo que se siente demasiado cerca ahora."

Lily detuvo el coche frente a la imponente casa de los Moon, y antes de que tocara el claxon, ataviada con un ligero vestido, un par de sandalias, unos vistosos anteojos de sol y un pañuelo azul adornando su cabello, Rebecca salió de la casa, meneando las caderas en un acto involuntario y natural mientras caminaba hacia el coche. Abrió la puerta enérgicamente y se dejó caer dentro, cerrando de un portazo.

"¡Here comes the suuuuun!" Cantó, dejando su baúl en el asiento a su lado y asomando su rubia cabeza entre las de sus dos amigas. "¡Qué taaal, sexies! Aquí ha llegado Becca para ponerle un poco de picante a la vida." Lily apretó el acelerador negando con la cabeza y riendo con Bree, que revolvió la guantera hasta sacar un cassette mientras Rebecca seguía cantando, (instruida en la música muggle gracias a Lily, al igual que los demás): "And I saaaay, it's aaalriiiight!"

Bree puso el cassette, y la voz de George Harrison comenzó a cantar a la par que la rubia, a quien pronto se le unieron las otras dos:

"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter, little darling, it feels like years since it's been here."

Aunque ninguna cantó más fuerte que Becca, quien adoraba el verano:

"Here comes the sun! Here comes the sun, and I say, it's aaaalright!"

Como siempre lograba hacerlo, Rebecca disipó el triste y oscuro ambiente que invadía el auto luego de la conversación entre Lily y Bree, y alegró el viaje con canciones y anécdotas. Luego de unas horas, llegaron al pequeñísimo pueblito en el que habían rentado un apartamento por el fin de semana. El pueblo y la playa eran muggles, pero en los últimos años, una comunidad mágica se había asentado por allí cerca, y había un bar bastante conocido que a Rebecca quería visitar.

De eso estaban hablando cuando, al subir el último tramo de escaleras (los ascensores le daban pánico a Brianna), se encontraron con dos personas sentadas frente a la puerta del piso que habían alquilado. Becca dejó caer su baúl, que golpeó ruidosamente el suelo, y saltó hacia ellos chillando con alegría.

"¡Becca! ¡Los vecinos!" Gritó Bree desde abajo, que aún no había logrado ver por qué la rubia hacía tanto alboroto. La voz de Lily llegó desde más abajo.

"No te preocupes; todos los inquilinos vienen sólo por el verano, deben estar todos en la playa." No recibió respuesta, pero al escuchar varias voces, se asomó con curiosidad, aún resoplando con cansancio al llegar al séptimo piso, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse con su amiga por obligarlas subir por las escaleras, divisó a Sam y Eli conversando con las demás, con un baúl junto a ellos.

"¡Vinieron!" Exclamó Lily, abrazándolos sorprendida; supuestamente, la parejita feliz ya había hecho planes para un fin de semana juntos.

"Nos daba miedo lo que podía llegar a ocurrir si las dejábamos solas," dijo Eli, ignorando a Becca, que le sacó la lengua.

"Muy gracioso." Dijo Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco, aún algo agitada.

"Lils, de verdad necesitarías hacer algún deporte. Tu estado físico es lamentable." Comentó Sam con una sonrisita inocente. Lily le lanzó las llaves con fuerza, pero como buena cazadora, las atrapó al vuelo, agitándolas frente a ella con suficiencia.

"Sólo abre la puerta, ¿sí?" Soltó la pelirroja.

El lugar era diminuto, pero eso ya lo sabían cuando lo rentaron; después de todo, era de lo mejor que pudieron conseguir a un precio razonable. Tenía sólo un ambiente, con un sofá, una mesa y un antiquísimo televisor, y había un colchón apoyado contra una de las paredes. La cocina era aún más pequeña, pero no estaba mal.

Dejaron su equipaje donde pudieron y fueron entrando por turnos al baño para ponerse sus bañadores, excepto Eli, que ya lo llevaba puesto.

"¿Lily? ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?" Preguntó Becca luego de que la pelirroja ya hubiera pasado unos veinte minutos en el baño.

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque parece que estás fabricando el bañador tú misma." Replicó Sam, acercándose a la puerta. "¿Vas a salir o no?"

"Es sólo que acabo de recordar por qué no usaba el bikini negro." Su voz sonó algo avergonzada, y Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco.

"Oh, por Merlín, no me digas que nos has hecho esperar tanto porque no te gusta cómo te queda el estúpido bikini. Abre. Ya."

"¿Puedes al menos pasarme los shorts?"

"No puedo hacerlo si no abres la puerta, listilla" Finalmente, Lily abrió la puerta, aunque sólo un poco, y estiró la mano hacia afuera, pero los demás se miraron con sonrisas bastante parecidas, y no le alcanzaron la prenda. Al cansarse de esperar, la chica abrió la puerta con malhumor.

"¿Me dan mi ropa?"

"Pero Lily, ¿qué dices? ¡Te queda sensacional!" Exclamó Brianna.

"Es diminuto." Replicó ella, intentando cubrirse un poco con el largo cabello rojo. Bueno, tenía razón, el bikini era pequeño, pero le sentaba espectacularmente.

"No seas remilgada," Dijo Rebecca, haciendo un gesto con la mano y revolviendo la maleta de la pelirroja en busca de los shorts. "Te queda muy bien." Lily miró dubitativa a sus amigos, y preguntó:

"¿De verdad?" El chico fingió pensárselo, observándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido, para luego asentir.

"Eli lo aprueba." Dijo, haciéndola reír y recibiendo un empujón por parte de Sam. "Pero tú eres la luz de mis ojos, muñequita." Agregó, batiendo exageradamente las pestañas. La chica hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"Nunca, _nunca_ vuelvas a decirme muñequita."

Finalmente, bajaron a la playa y se acomodaron cerca del mar, quitándose la ropa y dejándola a un lado. La mayoría de las personas allí eran bastante mayores, por lo cual hubiera sido difícil que un grupo de cuatro chicas, cada una bonita a su modo, no llamara la atención de los pocos jóvenes vacacionando allí; Sam, con su larga cabellera oscura y su cuerpo alto y delgado, pero esbelto; Bree, pequeña pero proporcionada; Lily, difícil de pasar por alto con su cabello rojo, sus ojos verdes y sus torneadas piernas; y bueno, si Rebecca era una rubia llamativa y curvilínea cuando llevaba uniforme, qué decir de cuando se paseaba por ahí en su bikini azul.

"Qué bueno que vine contigo," Comentó Eli, tomando a Sam por la cintura y acercándola hacia sí cuando alguien le gritó quién sabe qué.

"Wow, Eli, no conocía tu lado celoso," rió Bree, cubriéndose las piernas de bronceador.

"Todos tienen su lado celoso," Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. "¡Tienen novios!" Chilló a los dos rubios que silbaron al pasar por allí. Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas, y el Ravenclaw las miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Sirius y Remus se enterarán de esto," Dijo, amenazando a Becca y Bree con el dedo. "Agradezcan que no están aquí, o esos dos ya estarían cubiertos de polvos pica pica.

"Relájate, _caramelito_" Dijo Sam burlonamente, tirando del brazo de su novio para que se recostara junto a ella sobre la arena. "Y no, lo prometo, la palabra _caramelito_ no volverá a salir de mis labios." Eli rió

"Es bueno saberlo," Dijo, acostándose de espaldas junto a Sam, que estaba sobre su estómago. "Oh, y también se lo diré a James," Agregó, pero la pelirroja lo ignoró, prestando atención a la rubia, que se había levantado y se alejaba de allí.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó, intrigada.

"Ya vuelvo, voy a ver si por allí venden jugo o algo así; estoy sedienta."

"Si no supiera que está con Remus, juraría que se ha ido a ligar." Comentó Eli, acariciando distraídamente el largo cabello de Sam.

La rubia no tardó en regresar.

"No puede ser." Dijo Eli, sentándose de golpe, y luego estallando en carcajadas. Sam se incorporó y miró en la misma dirección que su novio, soltando un gemido frustrado.

Para ese momento, Bree ya se había levantado y corría hacia allí, dando pequeños saltitos cuando sus pies se quemaban con la arena. Lily, que estaba de espaldas, se dio vuelta, quitándose los anteojos de sol y alzando muchísimo las cejas.

Los cuatro Merodeadores, acompañados por Rebecca, se encaminaban hacia allí ataviados únicamente con sus bañadores. Merlín.

"Miren lo que me he encontrado por ahí," Comentó la rubia casualmente mientras Bree saltaba sobre Sirius (quien la levantó del suelo y la hizo girar al mejor estilo de película romántica) y Eli se levantaba para saludar a los chicos.

"Las extrañábamos demasiado." Dijo Sirius con sorna, pero era evidente que había algo de sinceridad en ello.

Sam también se levantó, aunque reticentemente, y saludó a los chicos, y la pelirroja hizo lo mismo sin pensarlo. Cuando lo hizo, los ojos de James se clavaron en ella como si estuvieran intentando grabar en su memoria cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Lily fue repentinamente consciente de lo pequeño que era su bikini, y sintió como todo su cuerpo se teñía de color rojo. Hubiera cavado un pozo y se hubiera lanzado dentro, pero probablemente eso llamaría más la atención en ese momento.

Sabía que James no lo hacía a propósito, pero la manera en que la miraba realmente la perturbaba, y los demás no hacían demasiado para suavizar el ambiente, ya que estaban muy ocupados riéndose de la expresión en los rostros de ambos.

Una vez que todos se hubieron saludado y que los Merodeadores se acomodaron a su alrededor, todo se desarrolló normalmente, como cualquier tarde en Hogwarts, excepto porque James estaba particularmente torpe e inhibido, incluso más que Lily, si eso era posible. Los demás disfrutaban de la situación, haciendo todo lo posible por hacerlos sentir aún más incómodos.

"Sam, ¿podrías ponerme bronceador en la espalda?" Pidió Lily. Una sonrisa malévola atravesó el rostro de la chica, desapareciendo tan pronto como la pelirroja se giró hacia ella y le lanzó el tubo de bronceador, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de inocencia.

"Lo siento Lils, Eli y yo estábamos por irnos a nadar un rato," dijo, lanzando el pote a Sirius. "Bree puede hacerlo."

"De hecho, nosotros también nos estábamos yendo," Comentó el moreno, aguantando la risa, levantándose y tirando del brazo de Bree, que estaba enseñando un juego de cartas muggle a Peter. Mientras decía esto, Becca y Remus se levantaron a la vez. "Aquí tienes, rubia," dijo el chico, pasándole el bronceador. "¿Te vienes con nosotros, Pete?" dijo el moreno.

"Uhm, no soy muy bueno nadando," replicó con algo de miedo en sus ojitos vidriosos. Bree sonrió.

"No te preocupes," Le dijo, ayudándolo a levantarse y tirando de él entre risas junto con Sam, seguidas por Sirius y Eli. Lily se volteó hacia Becca, que sostenía el bronceador.

"Nos vamos a dar un paseo," dijo, sin siquiera intentar ocultar la sonrisa pícara. "Los vemos luego. Aquí tienes, James." Y le lanzó el pote, para luego darse media vuelta y alejarse con el licántropo.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

"Sabía que sería una buena idea que vinieran," Comentó Rebecca pícaramente, haciendo reír al merodeador. "Ahora puedo pasar tiempo contigo, y quizás hasta logremos que Lily y James terminen juntos de una puñetera vez."

Remus la tomó de la mano, sonriente, y jugueteó con sus dedos mientras caminaban, alejándose de la gente, en dirección a unos altos montículos de arena.

"Probablemente vayan a terminar juntos de todas formas, intercedamos o no."

"Sí, sonará trillado, pero están hechos el uno para el otro. Como tú y yo." Remus levantó la vista, que tenía fija en sus manos entrelazadas, y la clavó en sus insinuantes ojos color café. Con mirarla, con sólo mirarla, sentía tantas cosas. Y estaba seguro de que ella las sentía también, porque había algo vulnerable en ella cuando estaba a su alrededor. Al igual que ocurría con Sam, que en apariencia era tan dura, pero cuando estaba con Eli su mirada se dulcificaba; Becca, que tan descarada y espontánea era, se suavizaba en presencia del licántropo, como si un ínfimo, casi inexistente dejo de timidez se hiciera espacio entre toda su locura.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella, curiosa ante su mirada.

"Nada. Que te quiero." Ella sonrió, y Remus se inclinó y la besó, soltándole la mano y acercándola hacia sí.

"Yo también, Moony," Dijo, separándose un poco y tirando de él hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la arena. Remus se sentó y la rubia apoyó su cabeza sobre su falda, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro de placer mientras el chico le acariciaba la frente, el cabello y el rostro con la yema de los dedos.

Rebecca se sentía _tan _feliz. Le daba culpa pensarlo, sabiendo que el mundo estaba como estaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Él la hacía feliz, y ella a él. Se querían, y estaban juntos.

"Estaba pensando, nos queda sólo un año en Hogwarts, y lo más probable es que ambos terminemos en Londres, ¿no?" El chico la miró con cautela, y su mano se congeló en la frente de la chica. "Ya sea que estemos luchando o buscando empleo, quiero decir, al menos para empezar… Y estaba pensando, si todo sigue así entre nosotros, ¿qué piensas de buscar un apartamento juntos? No en plan pareja-casi-casada, como Sam y Eli probablemente hagan, sino como compañeros de cuarto. Será más barato, y podremos pasar más tiempo juntos, y si esto funciona…" Sólo entonces sintió que algo andaba mal, y al darse cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba acariciando su cabello, dejó de hablar y abrió los ojos, buscando los de él, que rehuyó su mirada.

"¿Remus? No quise precipitarme, olvídalo, fue una idea estúpida. Sólo cr-"

"No es eso." Dijo entonces el chico, tragando saliva. Sentía los labios secos, y aún intentaba no mirar a su novia. Rebecca se sentó de golpe con un presentimiento horrible naciendo en su pecho.

"¿Y qué es, entonces?" Preguntó cortante. Lo sabía, sabía lo que iba a decirle.

Siempre lo había sabido.

Sólo entonces Remus se dignó a mirarla, la culpa y el dolor visibles en sus ojos miel. Rebecca no quería llorar, no quería; y quería escuchar lo que tenía para decirle, pero a la vez quería callarlo, no quería escucharlo.

"Becca… No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti."

"¡Y UNA MIERDA!" Estalló Rebecca, y las pocas personas que estaban cerca se voltearon a mirar. Remus intentó calmarla

"Bec-"

"¡No puedo creerlo, Remus, simplemente no puedo creerlo!" Interrumpió ella, volteándose y caminándose hacia los médanos. Él la siguió y la tomó de la muñeca.

"¡Rebecca, escúchame! ¡No soy bueno para ti! Soy peligroso y no tengo futuro, pero que mi vida vaya a ser una mierda no quiere decir que la tuya tenga que serlo también."

"¿¡Es que alguna vez vas a entender que esa es MI elección!? ¡Ya sé lo que eres! ¡Y te quiero!" Ya no había nadie cerca para oírlos, y Rebecca dio rienda suelta a su tristeza, que se había transformado en rabia.

"¡Yo también te quiero! ¡Y eres importante para mí! ¡Quiero estar contigo! Sólo estoy pidiéndote que no hagamos planes a futuro…Becca, ¡espera!"

La chica no se había molestado en seguir escuchando su explicación, corriendo en dirección a los montículos de arena.

"¡BECCA!" Se detuvo y se volteó, el enojo saltando de sus ojos en forma de chispas, pero él la alcanzó y volvió a tomarla de la muñeca para que no volviera a intentar huir.

"¿Qué, quieres esperar a que termine el año para romper conmigo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo egoísta que eres?" Eso pareció sorprender al licántropo, que la soltó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

"¿¡Egoísta!? ¡Sólo estoy preocupándome por ti!"

Rebecca soltó una risa amarga, casi desquiciada, y Remus terminó por enojarse tanto como ella:

"¿CREES QUE ESTO NO ES DIFÍCIL PARA MI?" Gritó.

"¡ERES INCREÍBLE! ¿ES QUE TE GUSTA, JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LAS PERSONAS?"

"PERO, ¿¡QUÉ DICES!? REBECCA, TE AMO."

"¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ INSISTES EN DESTROZAR MI JODIDO CORAZÓN?"

"¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!"

"¡ERES TÚ EL QUE NO LO ENTIENDE!"

Y repentinamente, se desapareció. El chico miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie que pudiera estar observándolos; los médanos de arena los escondían de los solitarios ojos que pudieran haber estado espiando, pero sin embargo, no intentó seguirla.

Remus había estado intentando posponer ese momento lo más posible; el momento en que Rebecca quisiera hablar de su futuro, porque él sabía que no tenían ninguno. No porque no la amara, sino porque justamente, la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Merecía ser feliz. ¿Por qué no podía entender que lo estaba haciendo por ella?

…

Lily hubiera jurado que los escuchó estallar en carcajadas cuando ya estaban a una distancia considerable, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados en su dirección.

Entonces James, que había articulado cinco palabras desde que habían llegado (y eso era mucho decir), la miró interrogante, sosteniendo el pomo de bronceador como si fuera un explosivo.

"¿Quieres-?" Carraspeó; la voz le había salido extrañamente ronca. "¿Quieres que…?"

No terminó la oración, y Lily se mordió el labio. El chico nunca estaba incómodo alrededor de ella, y la pelirroja podía decir lo mismo, pero la sorpresa de la situación y el hecho de que ambos estaban usando mucha menos ropa de la usual lo hacía todo muy extraño.

"Uhm, seguro." Dijo, intentando sonar casual. James se levantó se sentó detrás de Lily, quien se echó el sedoso cabello rojo hacia adelante.

El chico se untó las manos con la crema y se quedó mirando fijamente la perfecta espalda blanca, sin atreverse a tocarla. Finalmente lo hizo, repartiendo el bronceador con suavidad, como si fuera a romper a la chica si fuera demasiado brusco. Intento pensar en cualquier cosa excepto en el hecho de que estaba acariciando la espalda de la pelirroja de esa manera; era demasiado para él, incluso aunque lo único que estuviera haciendo fuera ponerle bronceador.

Lily, a su vez, intentó concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en las manos de James recorriendo su espalda. Tenía que pensar en lo que fuera menos eso, pero era imposible. Su respiración se aceleró, y su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Cuando las manos se posaron en los costados de su espalda y bajaron hasta su cintura con cuidado, la pelirroja se estremeció.

"Ya está." Murmuró James, sentándose a su lado sin mirarla.

"Gracias." Replicó ella, sin mirarlo tampoco.

Se quedaron unos minutos viendo como Sam y Bree arrastraban a Peter intentando que se metiera al mar con ellas. Finalmente, Sirius le dio un empujón que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. James rió y Lily lo miró de reojo.

"Fue todo idea de Becca, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, y el chico rió otra vez, dándose vuelta para mirarla.

"La conoces bien," Lily lo miró, poniendo los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza.

"Típico." Dijo.

"No puedo decir que lo lamente," dijo el chico, que parecía estar recuperándose recién entonces de la sorpresa inicial de ver a Lily en bañador.

"Yo tampoco," confesó ella luego de pensárselo un poco. "Aunque si piensan quedarse con nosotros, me pido el sofá. No hay demasiado espacio, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé," Dijo el chico con algo de culpa. "Venimos de allí; dejamos nuestras cosas en el apartamento. Pero no te preocupes, no trajimos demasiado."

Una vez que hubieron roto el hielo, todo volvió a la normalidad, y poco importó como estaban vestidos (aunque, lógicamente, ninguno de los dos se privó de observar). Cuando ya había pasado un rato, James dijo:

"Siento haber estado…raro." Lily estalló en carcajadas.

"No te preocupes. Yo también lo siento."

A pesar de que ninguno de ellos mencionó el beso de King's Cross, James no podía dejar de pensar en él, porque tenía muy en claro lo que había significado.

Con ese beso, Lily no había querido decirle que aceptaba salir con él, como otro podría haber creído. James era consciente de que con el beso, Lily había querido decirle que iba a dejarse llevar. Con él, le había indicado que por fin había logrado ver lo que él había prometido que vería luego de aquel 14 de febrero, que había visto lo que James sentía por ella, y que estaba dispuesta a seguir a sus instintos y sentimientos.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, vieron a Remus regresar solo, arrastrando los pies con expresión atormentada. James se levantó de un salto, y Lily lo imitó.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Rebecca está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Inquirió el chico, dando zancadas hacia su amigo, que sacudió las manos.

"Nada, no ha pasado nada. Hemos discutido. Se ha desaparecido. Supongo que habrá ido al apartamento."

Por su cara, era evidente que no quería que le hicieran preguntas.

"Iré a buscar a Sam y Bree. ¿Pueden encargarse de juntar todo? Así nos dan algo de tiempo para… hablar con ella. Pensábamos ir a un bar más tarde, ¿vienen con nosotras?"

"¿Un bar muggle?" Preguntó James, interesado.

"Mágico."

"Oh, claro, seguro. Nos vemos luego."

Lily, Bree y Sam se apresuraron a regresar al apartamento, pero cuando abrieron la puerta, no había signos de Rebecca. Luego de esperarla un rato, empezaron a preocuparse, y decidieron volver a la playa a buscarla.

Una vez abajo, se encontraron con los Merodeadores.

"¿Y Becca?" Preguntó Sirius al verlas bajar sin la rubia y al detectar la mirada de preocupación de Brianna.

"No está," Contestó Lily, que ya había empezado a ponerse nerviosa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Remus, que se sentía terriblemente culpable

"No está arriba," Repitió Lily, y recién entonces parecieron caer en la cuenta de que la chica había desaparecido.

"Bueno, no entren en pánico," Dijo James, intentando organizarlos. "Vayamos por orden, primero, vayan a-"

Una risa muy familiar se oyó cerca de allí, interrumpiendo al chico. Todos se miraron, extrañaron, y se encaminaron hacia la fuente del sonido.

Al rodear el edificio, se encontraron con una curvilínea silueta de cabello rubio conversando con tres chicos, al parecer algo mayores que ellos.

El que estaba más cerca de la rubia, y acababa de poner una mano en su hombro, riendo ante algo que había dicho, tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado, cayendo casualmente sobre su frente, y una barba de un par de días oscurecía su rostro apuesto. Era el más elegante de los tres y sus ojos azules eran muy claros e intensos, y tan deslumbrantes como su sonrisa. A su lado, un chico más alto y delgado pero de musculosos brazos tomaba una cerveza muggle recostado casualmente sobre una verja. Llevaba el cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros, y sus ojos eran idénticos a los del chico a su lado. El más bajo de los tres, pero también el más fornido, era el que parecía más huraño, parado con seriedad al otro lado del moreno.

"¿Becca?" La llamó Bree, extrañada, acercándose a ella con el resto del grupo. Rebecca se volteó y al verlos, sonrió, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran.

"¡Hey! Allí están. Estaba por subir a buscarlas. ¿Recuerdan a Lance?" Preguntó sonriente, sonriente, palmeando el pecho del moreno e ignorando deliberadamente a Remus, que tenía cara de haber tragado algo muy agrio.

"Claro," Lily fue la primera en hablar, sonriendo y tomando la mano extendida del chico. "¿Salías con Becca cuando ibas a séptimo, verdad?"

Bree y Sam parecieron recordarlo, y le dieron la mano también. James fue el primero de los merodeadores en acercarse.

"Hola. James Potter."

"Claro, Potter. La estrella del equipo de Gryffindor," Comentó él, estrechándole la mano. "Lancelot Knight."

"Oh, sí, fuiste Premio Anual de Ravenclaw, lo recuerdo."

Sirius y Peter también lo saludaron, pero Remus se quedó más atrás con los brazos cruzados con fuerza en el pecho, saludando con un ligero asentimiento cuando se dirigió a él.

"Este es mi hermano Arthur," dijo, señalando al chico de cabello rubio, que sonrió y estrechó las manos de las chicas. A James no le gustó nada cómo miró a Lily, y se aseguró de apretar bastante fuerte cuando fue su turno de saludarlo. "Quizás lo recuerden, iba a Gryffindor."

"No, no te recuerdo. Gusto en conocerte." Dijo James, cortante, aunque era evidente que no era ningún gusto para él.

"Oh, pero ya nos conocemos. Me quebraste la muñeca en el baile de Halloween hace unos años cuando intentaste hacerme a un lado. No hay resentimiento." Dijo, aunque en su sonrisa sí se vio algo de rencor.

"Espera un momento," dijo Lily, entrecerrando los ojos. "¡Sí que te recuerdo! ¡Merlín, qué cambiado estás!" Arthur rió.

"¿Estás recordando al chico delgaducho y huesudo a quien siempre echaban de la biblioteca por tararear?"

"¡Ese mismo!" Contestó Lily, riendo con él. No, a James definitivamente no le caía _para nada_ bien ese tal Arthur.

"¿Arthur y Lancelot Knight?" Preguntó Remus entonces algo desdeñosamente, aunque si ellos lo captaron, no dieron muestra de ello.

"Culpen a nuestros padres."

"Vean qué casualidad; su banda toca en el bar al que pensábamos ir esta noche," Les dijo Becca, aún sin mirar al licántropo y sonriendo a Lancelot más de lo que debería.

"¿Oh, tienen una banda?" Preguntó Sirius con interés.

"Guinevere's Knights," Contestó Arthur, sonriendo a la pelirroja como si hubiera sido ella la que lo preguntó. "Lance es el guitarrista y cantante principal, yo estoy en la batería y Mordred aquí toca el bajo."

Casi habían olvidado al otro chico, que no sólo no se había presentado, sino que no había dado muestras de haber notado que había alguien más allí.

"No puedes hablar en serio respecto a su nombre. A menos que también sea su hermano." Dijo Lily, aunque los demás no comprendieron por qué.

Los dos chicos rieron, y el huraño Mordred esbozó algo que podría haber sido una sonrisa.

"No, no. Es un apodo, no es su verdadero nombre."

"Oh, ya veo. Qué ocurrente."

"¿Me perdí de algo?" Preguntó James, que no quería quedarse fuera de nada que involucrara a Lily y aquellos chicos.

"Hay muchas versiones de la historia, pero en todas ellas, Mordred seduce a Guinevere, esposa del Rey Arthur y amante de Lancelot. Los caballeros de Guinevere; Guinevere's Knights. Ocurrente." Explicó la chica.

"Yo diría estúpido," Murmuró Remus, pero por suerte, nadie lo oyó.

"Le decíamos a Becca que deberían ir esta noche; será divertido." Comentó Lancelot

"Seguro, ¿por qué no? Planeábamos hacerlo, de todas formas," dijo la pelirroja, y Lance y los demás se despidieron alegremente luego de hacerles prometer que las verían allí.

A ninguno de los merodeadores le agradó ver cómo las chicas corrían de aquí a allá por el departamento arreglándose aquella noche, en especial a Remus, a quien Rebecca seguía ignorando como si no existiera.

Cuando finalmente fue la hora de irse, el licántropo siguió a todos sin rechistar pero con su mejor cara de mal humor, mientras que James no paraba de proponer otras actividades intentando cambiar el programa.

Obviamente, no tuvo éxito.

Lo cierto era que el pequeño antro se veía genial (a Sirius le gustó particularmente), y que si no fuera por quien los había invitado, los merodeadores hubieran entrado de buena gana, y no arrastrando los pies como lo hicieron.

El oscuro lugar estaba iluminado por tenues luces de colores, y toda la clientela animaba a la banda que tocaba en el escenario. El grupito se amuchó en una de las diminutas mesas, y luego de pedir las bebidas, Becca, Lily, Bree y Sam se acercaron al escenario a saludar a los chicos.

"¿Sam va corriendo a saludar a unos idiotas que parecen salidos de una revista y tú ni te mosqueas?" Preguntó James, y Eli se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que no soy un tipo inseguro." Bromeó, evitando la tapa de cerveza que le lanzó el moreno.

"No entiendo la emoción por ir a ver a esos tipos," Refunfuñó

"Son músicos. Los músicos ligan." Afirmó Sirius, y Peter lo miró como si acabara de decir la cosa más lógica e interesante del mundo.

"¿Y no te preocupa que Bree ande cerca de tres músicos ligones?" Preguntó James intentando picarlo: realmente lo fastidiaba que Sirius estuviera de lo más fresco mientras él y Remus estaban mordiéndose las uñas hasta las raíces.

"Para nada." Replicó él, sonriente, con cierta arrogancia, aunque en realidad lo decía porque sabía que Bree estaba tan enamorada de él como él de ella, y que además, esos músicos probablemente no le movían ni un pelo.

"¿Así que no te dan celos?" Preguntó la morena, que había vuelto sin que lo notaran. Sirius tiró de su brazo y la sentó en su falda.

"Nop." Dijo, dándole un beso en los labios.

"Mm, bueno," Dijo Brianna, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas. "Entonces no te importará saber que ese tal Arthur me ha invitado a salir."

La expresión de Sirius cambió por un segundo, pero luego la chica comenzó a reír y el chico puso los ojos en blanco.

"Poco creíble; al Knight rubio lo único que le interesa es meterse en los pantalones de la peliroja." Dijo, y James dejó la botella que sostenía con fuerza sobre la mesa.

"Padfoot. No ayudas." Bree intentó no reír, y Sirius dijo:

"Lo siento, amigo"

Poco después, regresaron las demás, y a Remus no le agradó nada ver que Rebecca ya había tomado bastante, y, aparentemente, no tenía intención de parar.

"Nos han invitado a dar unas vueltas por ahí más tarde," Le comentó Sam a Eli, aunque James escuchó. "Aunque creo que la invitación iba principalmente para Lily y Becca."

Conversaron durante un rato, luchando por hacerse oír por sobre la música, aunque era evidente que no todos allí estaban divirtiéndose, y que algunos, como Rebecca, quizás estaban divirtiéndose demasiado.

Cuando la banda volvió al escenario, comenzó a tocar una canción muggle, tal y como las chicas le habían pedido, y Sam tuvo que tirar de Rebecca que, con bastante alcohol encima, intentaba pararse en una silla.

"Hot town, summer in the city, back of my neck getting dirty and gritty. Been down, isn't it a pity, doesn't seem to be a shadow in the city" Cantó Lancelot, y las cuatro chicas y Eli aplaudieron y silbaron: todos conocían la canción.

"All around, people looking half dead, walking on the sidewalk, hotter than a match head"

"Esa estúpida canción es viejísima. Diez años, mínimo." Gruñó Remus, que conocía algo de música muggle, emitiendo sus primeras ocho palabras de la noche. Peter, que estaba aplaudiendo con los demás, dejó de hacerlo ante la mirada fulminante del licántropo

"But at night it's a different world, go out and find a girl," Al cantar ese verso, el chico se giró y guiñó un ojo a Rebecca, quien le devolvió el guiño seductoramente. "Come-on come-on and dance all night, despite the heat it'll be alright!"

Los dientes de Remus rechinaban tan fuerte que casi podían oírse por sobre la música, y James y Sirius se miraron cuando el chico se tomó de un trago su tercer whisky de fuego.

"And babe, don't you know it's a pity, that the days can't be like the nights in the summer, in the city,"

"¡In the summer, in the city!" Cantaron los demás a coro, aplaudiendo a la banda. Probablemente, la mayor parte de la clientela no conocía la canción, pero silbaban de todas formas.

"Cool town, evening in the city, dressing so fine and looking so pretty." Lancelot volvió a mirar a Rebecca y no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras cantaba. "Cool cat, looking for a kitty, gonna look in every corner of the city. Till I'm wheezing like a bus stop, running up the stairs, gonna meet you on the rooftop"

Fue la primera de muchas canciones, luego de las cuales Remus terminó tan borracho que sus amigos no sabían qué hacer con él (se negaba cada vez que le ofrecían de volver al apartamento). Rebecca no parecía darse por enterada, y tan pronto como la banda había terminado de tocar, se había despedido de los demás, diciéndoles que no la esperaran.

"No la tenía por una fulana," Dijo Sirius, molesto con Rebecca por lo que le estaba haciendo a su amigo. Bree lo miró enfadada

"¡Sirius!"

"¡Lo siento, pero es su culpa dar esa impresión!" Replicó él, igualmente furioso.

"No seas imbécil, Black" Gruñó Sam, con tranquilidad pero mirándolo con advertencia. El moreno estaba por abrir la boca para replicar, pero Eli lo interrumpió.

"Basta. Es entendible por parte de Sirius defender a su amigo," dijo, mirando a las chicas, que lo miraron con incredulidad. Luego se volvió al chico. "Pero si vuelves a decir algo así sobre Rebecca te rompo los dientes."

El chico clavó sus ojos grises en él por un momento.

"Bien. Lo siento." Dijo. "No debería haberlo dicho."

"Creo que será mejor que volvamos," Dijo James sabiamente, intentando levantar a Remus, que estaba prácticamente desmayado sobre la mesa, con la ayuda de Peter.

"Sólo espero que Rebecca esté en casa cuando volvamos," Suspiró la pelirroja mientras se iban de allí.

Efectivamente, Rebecca estaba tirada boca abajo en el sillón, probablemente tan borracha que se había quedado dormida donde había caído. Remus pasó junto a ella arrastrando los pies sin siquiera mirarla y, tambaleándose un poco, se acostó dentro de su saco de dormir lo más lejos posible que pudo, mirando hacia la pared sin decir palabra. No tardaron en escuchar sus sonoros ronquidos, ni los de Peter, que se había quedado dormido en el suelo en menos de un minuto.

Lily suspiró y puso un almohadón bajo la cabeza del chico, tapándolo con una manta liviana mientras Sam y Brianna intentaban quitarle a Rebecca los zapatos sin despertarla. Finalmente lo lograron, aunque Bree aterrizó sobre su trasero, con la sandalia aún entre las manos.

Nadie dijo nada mientras se lavaban los dientes y se preparaban para dormir; en parte, por no despertar a los demás, en parte, porque estaban muy cansados, y en parte porque nadie quería mencionar la pelea entre Remus y Rebecca.

Se acomodaron como pudieron: Eli se tumbó en un colchón en el suelo, junto al sofá, y Sam se acurrucó con su espalda contra su pecho, mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos, rogando porque Peter no se moviera demasiado en las noches, pues sus pies estaban peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza. Bree y Sirius terminaron junto a Remus, frente a frente dentro de un mismo saco, aunque no durmieron tan juntos como los otros dos, sino que simplemente se tomaron de la mano.

Cuando Lily, bastante adormilada, salió del baño luego de cepillarse los dientes no encendió la luz, entrecerrando los ojos para asegurarse de no pisar a nadie. Divisó un pequeño espacio sobre la alfombra entre la espalda de Bree (cuya respiración acompasada parecía indicar que ya dormía) y la de Eli, y se dirigió hacia allí sin hacer ruido. Logró evitar las piernas y brazos que sobresalían de entre las mantas y los sacos de dormir, pero cuando ya había llegado a su lugar, pisó algo y resbaló, cayendo junto a ese algo con un grito ahogado.

Oyó un quejido a su lado y al acomodarse, se dio cuenta de que lo que había tomado por un bulto de sábanas era en realidad James, quien, despeinado y sin anteojos, hacía muecas agarrándose el tobillo.

"Lo siento" susurró Lily, preocupada, aunque sonrió cuando el chico comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos en un vano intento por enfocar su rostro. "Lo siento." Repitió, en un susurró apenas más fuerte.

"¿Lily?" Aparentemente, el chico ya se había dormido, y Lily volvió a disculparse por despertarlo, además de haberlo pisado. "No te preocupes." Susurró James, moviéndose un poco contra la espala de Eli para hacerle más espacio a la pelirroja.

"No te vi," aclaró la chica. James le ofreció la manta con que él se estaba cubriendo. Cuando Lily dijo que no, él insistió. "Podemos compartirla." Terminó por decir ella.

"Buenas noches." Susurró ella una vez que se hubieron cubierto con la manta, y se dio vuelta, mirando hacia Bree. Cerró los ojos por unos minutos, pero por alguna razón, no podía dormirse, y volvió a abrirlos, mirando la espalda de su amiga por un largo rato, con la mente en blanco, pero incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Podía oír a James removiéndose a su lado, y sólo cuando se detuvo, la pelirroja se dio vuelta. Pero el chico no dormía, sino que estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirando en su dirección.

"¿No puedes dormir?" susurró cuando se dio cuenta de que Lily tenía los ojos abiertos. Ella negó con la cabeza y el sonrió. "Yo tampoco."

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio por un rato, y luego James cerró los ojos, pero al oír la voz de Lily, los volvió a abrir.

"James. No me gusta Arthur." No sabía por qué se le había ocurrido decirle eso, pero cuando el chico sonrió, se alegró de haberlo hecho.

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad." James volvió a sonreír, estirando un poco el brazo y peinando hacia atrás un mechón rojo que caía sobre uno de sus ojos verdes, para luego volver a apoyar la mano en el espacio entre ellos. Lily sonrió levemente, se lo pensó por un momento, y luego apoyó la mano sobre la de él.

Al sentirla, James levantó la vista (que, sin que se diera cuenta, se había posado sobre los labios de la chica), pero los ojos de la pelirroja ya estaban cerrados. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, seguía allí. El chico sonrió también, y entrelazando ligeramente sus dedos, cerró los ojos, y finalmente se quedó dormido.

…

**_(La canción que canta Guinevere's Knights es 'Summer in the city', de 'The lovin' spoonful'. No la conocía, pero la escuché por casualidad cuando estaba escribiendo y este fue el resultado)_**

…

**Jackeline**: Jaja, la verdad, yo también quería que Sirius se decidiera de una buena vez! Pero Lily es un poco más cabeza dura que él, aunque va aflojando ;) Muchas gracias por tu review!

**FandHPyYugi**: No te preocupes si no podés dejar review, entiendo perfectamente; después de todo, yo también he tardado mucho en actualizar.

Jajaja, la sra Evans te recuerda a tu mamá? Entonces, para citar a James, debe de ser una mujer encantadora! Me alegra que te haya hecho reír, y también que hayas disfrutado de la salida de James y Lils. Y también que te haya gustado la escena entre los otros dos tórtolos, y la moto jaja! Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Lalala**: sajdkashjd me alegra oír eso! (no eso de que voy a terminar matándote, sino que la historia te parezca genial! Jajaja). Me alegro tantísimo de que hayas disfrutado de esa escena Bree/Sirius, y más aún que te haya gustado cómo se desarrolló! Soy feliz jiji.

Y lo has captado perfectamente; esa era la idea tras la muerte de la tía de Becca.

Y ayyy, James y Lily, los quiero tanto jajaja, me alegro que te resulten adorables :3 Falta un empujoncito, pero poooco a poco James está logrando que Lily se anime!

En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review, me hace feliz leerte y saber que te gusta la historia!

**Bet hanna**: Yay qué bueno que te hayan gustado esos dos! Jajaja y James y Lily son leeeentos, pero van avanzando! Me alegra que te guste la pareja que hacen, y que la madre de Lils te haya hecho reír! Y síii, no veo la hora de escribir esa escena! Se da en su séptimo año, así que falta un poco aún, pero no demasiado! Muchas gracias pro tu review, y me alegro Muchíiisimo de que te haya gustado! Espero no decepcionarte!

**Nat B**: Holaa! No te disculpes, entiendo perfectamente! Y no te preocupes si alguna vez no podés dejar un review, aunque te agradezco muchísimo que te hayas tomado el tiempo de hacerlo :). Además, la que debería disculparse soy yo, que tardé muchísimo en actualizar

AYY me pone tan, tan feliz saber que te guste tanto el desarrollo de la relación Lily/James! De verdad, no sé como expresarlo con palabras (muy mal, se supone que soy escritora y debería poder hacerlo), pero realmente me pone muy, muy contenta. Es una de mis principales preocupaciones, porque siempre he leído cosas tan diferentes de cómo se enamoran… así que que lo apruebes es genial! Te agradezco mucho lo que decís de mi historia, y me hace enormemente feliz saber que creés que es buena, y que los personajes son fieles a lo que sabemos de ellos, y que la trama es creíble :3. d

Escribir lo de Sirius y Bree ha sido un soplo de alegría para mí, así que saber que también te ha alegrado me pone feliiiz. Sirius es también uno de mis personajes favoritos, y saber que la parte de su vida que conocemos más a fondo fue tan miserable me pone muy triste! Coincido completamente con que Sirius necesitaba de _algo_ (alguien :P) que lo hiciera tna feliz como Harry lo ve en la boda de James. Debo admitir que la primeeeera vez que delineé la historia, Bree moría en séptimo, pero no tardé mucho en modificar su destino al releer todo lo que sabemos de Sirius, porque no coincidía con datos como ese.

Y por último, de verdad me estás asustando. O me lees la mente, o captas cada pequeña pista que voy dejando en los capítulos xD La verdad es que iba a incluir una escena con el cumpleaños de James, pero con el bloqueo al escribir el capítlo y lo desastroso que fue quedando, termine por cortar la escena. Espero no te haya desilusionado!

Ah! Y lo de las muertes; es por eso que la he traído a la historia. Ya he ido mencionando otros ataques como para que tanto quienes leen, como los mismos personajes, vayan siendo concientes de que realmente están en guerra. Pero para que esto termine de entenderse, es necesario, creo yo, una muerte más cercana, creo que sólo entonces quienes leen y los personajes terminan de entender la gravedad de la situación.

Bueno, me despido así no te aburro más! Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review, lo aprecio mucho, y espero que sigas disfrutando del resto de la historia! (Y de la secuela, lo prometo!)

**Hikari**: Puff, la respuesta llega algo bastante tarde, perdón por eso! De verdad que hace nada que he empezado nuevamente la facultad y ya me tiene loca. Ahora, a la respuesta:

Awww me alegro mucho de que te guste James :3 Yo misma me he derretido escribiendo lo que le dijo a Lily, me daban ganas de quitarla de en medio y ponerme a mí misma en su lugar. Era la parte que me itneresaba que leyeran del cap. 38, que fue tal corto, así que me quedo feliz de saber tu opinión al respecto!

Del 39: Wiii, Sirius y Bree! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te ha gustado tanto! No he pensado demasiado acerca de cómo escribir la escena, y de hecho ha aparecido sola, no la tenía planeada, así que me alegra saber que la has disfrutado! Lo cierto es que a mi también me gusta más la expresión 'te quiero', pero el problema es, que yo soy (utilizando el mismo término que usa Patrick Dempsey en "Made of Honor") una "te-quiero-slut". Lo uso demasiado, todo el tiempo estoy diciéndole "te quiero" a mi familia y amigos, por lo cual me resulta más especial el "te amo". Me imagino que Sirius ya le ha dicho a Bree muchas otras veces "te quiero", aunque claro, refiriéndose a que la quiere como amigos (Bree, en cambio, no es de las personas que dicen 'te quiero' a menudo, a pesar de lo dulce que es), y bueno, es por eso que he usado el 'te amo'. En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado!

Ahora, a James y Lily: YAY! La verdad es que me daba algo de miedo este capítulo en lo que respecta a estos dos, porque tengo miedo de estar haciendo perder la paciencia a algunos de los lectores, con esto de que James y Lily aún no estén juntos… Pero la verdad, así es como y veo que su relación se desarrolló, con la lentitud de un caracol, muy de a poquito, porque hubo mucho que tuvieron que aprender el uno del otro antes de estar juntos. Además, sinceramente a mí me resulta dulce ver cómo evoluciona su relación casi sin que se den cuenta, aunque entiendo que otros no estén de acuerdo. Así que bueno, me pone contenta y me da confianza en la trama saber que te ha gustado su interacción en este capítulo, ya sabés cuanto valoro tu opinión. Así que no he parado de sonreír con tu comentario.

En fin, me despido con una disculpa por la tardanza y con un mega-GRACIAS! Espero leerte pronto!


	41. Chapter 41: Elvendork

**_Primero que nada, perdón de nuevo por la larga, larga, larga espera. En un principio me demoré porque la verdad que la universidad me tiene muy ocupada, pero luego mi computadora murió, impidiéndome actualizar. Y ahora internet anda con problemas… Es la tercera vez que intento subirlo, espero que esta vez funcione. De nuevo disculpen, y no sé si este cap valga la pena la espera, pero ojalá lo disfruten!_**

**_…_**

La despertaron las voces, un murmullo suave e ininteligible que penetró en su conciencia haciéndose paso a través de sus sueños. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que ya no dormía, y a medida que se despertaba, los sonidos a su alrededor se volvían cada vez más claros, y pudo distinguir las voces de Sirius, Sam, Peter y Eli conversando animadamente a unos metros de distancia, aunque no en voz demasiado alta, probablemente para no despertar a los demás. Le tomó unos segundos más recordar en donde se encontraban, pero no abrió los ojos ni se movió; sólo se quedó allí recostada observando el interior de sus párpados, juntando energías para levantarse.

Entonces (cuando su cuerpo aún estaba en el proceso de decidir si levantarse o no) sintió algo cálido bajo su mano. Había estado allí desde el momento en que despertó, pero sólo había sido consciente de ello ahora. Movió sus dedos ligeramente, casi involuntariamente, y sintió que estaban entrelazados con los dedos de alguien más, y el estómago le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que James y ella habían dormido tomados de la mano.

Pero se sentía bonito.

No estaba segura de cómo describirlo, pero el que su mano y la de James estuvieran entrelazadas la hacía sentirse extraña. Extraña en el buen sentido. Como si las cosas por fin estuvieran en su lugar, como si con sólo tomar a James de la mano para siempre pudiera ser completamente feliz.

Repentinamente sintió un acuciante, casi doloroso deseo de ver su rostro, de mirarlo a los ojos. Se sintió tentada de abrir un ojo para espiar, al menos por un segundo, pero temió que sus amigos pudieran estar observándola, así que se contentó con permanecer así, tomándolo de la mano. Sintió el deseo de no soltarla nunca más, no quería que ese momento se acabara. Y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que eso no tenía por qué acabar si ella no quería que acabase. James le había dicho que la quería. Le había dicho que la esperaría, que no perdería esperanzas hasta que ella estuviera segura de que no sentía nada; pero que sólo lo haría si ella le abría su corazón y se dejaba llevar. Bueno, lo había hecho. Lo había conocido mejor, y le gustaba el James con el que se había encontrado. La hacía reír, se preocupaba por ella, era leal y valiente, y un gran amigo. Era muy, muy paciente. Y bueno, ¿por qué negarlo? Estaba bien bueno. Y Lily lo quería, eso lo sabía.

En ese momento, sintió que sus dedos se movían entre los suyos; primero presionándolos con suavidad y luego recorriéndolos con una breve caricia, para finalmente dejarlos ir. Cuando lo hizo, se sintió desprotegida; no quería que la soltara.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que él seguía allí. Podía oír su suave respiración, y supo que estaba observándola. Lily se esforzó por permanecer impasible, respirando acompasadamente y fingiendo dormir.

El chico, efectivamente, estaba observándola. Había despertado antes que ella y no había podido dejar de mirarla. Había notado como sus párpados se movían un poco cuando había despertado, y luego había sentido sus dedos agitarse levemente entre los suyos. Finalmente, James había decidido que debía levantarse, y tras soltar su mano, permaneció unos minutos más con los ojos avellana clavados en su rostro, esperando que abriera sus ojos verdes, los cuales tenía una inexplicable urgencia por ver. También era algo inexplicable la explosiva felicidad que sentía, como si todo en el mundo fuera a estar bien, simplemente porque él y ella habían dormido de la mano.

Como Lily no abría los ojos, el chico terminó por levantarse con algo de reticencia, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Lily sintió el vacío a su lado cuando el chico se levantó, y suspiró débilmente, cerrando los dedos y llevando la mano que James había estado sosteniendo hacia su rostro. Entonces, volvió a recordarse que esa extrañísima sensación de angustia que la había invadido cuando el moreno se había apartado no tenía por qué estar allí, oprimiendo su pecho, y al hacerlo, la angustia fue reemplazada por una inmensa alegría; tanta que hubiera querido reír a carcajadas. Se contentó con una amplia sonrisa, y sólo entonces abrió los ojos.

Desde su lugar, podía ver a Sirius, Eli, Sam y Peter ya vestidos, desayunando a unos pasos de allí, mientras que James estaba parado junto a la mesa sin playera y descalzo, con el cabello aún más desordenado que cuando se bajaba de la escoba. Lily se incorporó un poco, y echando un vistazo a su alrededor vio que Bree aún dormía, al igual que Remus, que seguía con la cara prácticamente pegada a la pared. Rebecca, sin embargo, debía de haberse despertado ya, puesto que el sofá estaba vacío. La puerta cerrada del baño daba una idea de dónde podía encontrarse.

"Eh, Lils," La saludó Eli al verla, agitando la mano al tiempo que todos se giraban hacia ella. Al verla, James se desordenó automáticamente el cabello. Sirius sonrió con sorna ante su desaliñado aspecto.

"¿Te ha dado por la onda _sauvage_, pelirroja?" Inquirió, devolviéndole el grosero gesto cuando Lily le mostró el dedo. "No eres una persona mañanera, veo."

"Nadie es una persona mañanera si tú estás cerca, Black." Replicó Sam cansinamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "No sé si te lo habrán comentado, pero eres peor que un grano en el culo."

"Me lo dicen seguido, sí," Contestó él, casualmente, "Aunque más me dicen lo encantador y atractivo que soy."

Esta vez Sam no fue la única en rodar los ojos.

"¿Y ustedes permiten que le mientan?" Preguntó Lily mientras se ataba el cabello, mirando alternativamente a Peter y James, quienes rieron.

"Al menos yo no me veo como un troll cuando me levanto. Ni tengo el humor de uno." Replicó, señalándola con un tenedor mientras llenaba a Samantha, Eli y Peter de huevos revueltos.

"Pero tienes la inteligencia de uno, al parecer," Gruñó la morena

"¿Dónde está Becca?" Preguntó Lily antes de que Sirius contestara a su amiga y comenzara una discusión interminable. James se encogió de hombros, pero el otro moreno contestó:

"Probablemente dejando todo el contenido de su estómago dentro del excusado."

"¡Sirius!" Exclamaron todos los integrantes de la mesa, haciendo muecas de disgusto y señalando sus desayunos con exasperación. Lily no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"¿Qué? No es como si me hubiera puesto a describir la mezcla de alcohol, jugos gástricos y comida que-"

"Oh, por Merlín," Lo interrumpió Sam, dejando su cuchara a un lado. "Mujeriego, descerebrado, y además un cerdo. ¿Qué habrá visto Bree en ti?"

En ese momento, se escuchó un gruñido bastante animalesco, y al mirar hacia la fuente del sonido se encontraron con un Remus que lucía fatal, intentando levantarse, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y sus ojeras más profundas y oscuras que nunca.

"Parece que la bestia durmiente ha despertado ya," Comentó Sirius con una sonrisa inocente, ignorando la mirada fulminante que le echó el chico.

"Parece que la bestia durmiente va a arrancarte un brazo como no lo dejes en paz." Agregó James, alzando las cejas. Lily lo miró, y desvió la mirada rápidamente al comprobar que seguía sin playera.

El licántropo siguió removiéndose entre las mantas, aunque no era claro si estaba intentando levantarse o volver a dormirse, y terminó sentado en una extraña posición, recostado contra la pared y mirando hacia el frente con una expresión que daba bastante miedo.

"Y es por eso, amigos míos, que no se debe tomar hasta desmayarse si no tienes el estómago para hacerlo." Explicó Sirius en tono didáctico, pero lo único que recibió por respuesta fue otro gruñido.

"Padfoot, creo que no se supone que te metas con la gente que tiene resaca" Comentó Peter con inocencia, haciendo reír a los demás.

Lily se levantó por fin y se acercó a la mesa, y Eli inmediatamente se levantó de su silla

"Ya he terminado. Ordenaré un poco mis cosas y luego nos iremos con Sam a dar un paseo por la playa. Quien quiera venir está invitado." Dijo, tirando del cabello de la pelirroja cuando esta se sentó.

"En diez minutos estoy contigo." Dijo Sam, revolviendo sus cereales con la cuchara.

"¿Cómo han dormido," Preguntó Lily, sonriendo a todos, recibiendo por respuesta desde alegres 'Bien' hasta gruñidos.

"Bonitos pijamas." Dijo Sirius, mirando con una ceja alzada su gigantesca remera agujereada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Lily cruzó los ojos y le arrebató el tenedor.

"¿Qué esperabas, un ajustado babydoll de seda? Siento desilusionarte, pero eso sólo pasa en las películas, Padfoot." Dijo en tono burlón.

"Permíteme disentir" Replicó el chico sugerentemente.

"Oh, _por favor_, ahórrate el relato de tus andanzas y tus conquistas, no quiero vomitar mi desayuno." Pidió Sam.

"Sólo digo que no todas ponen la comodidad por sobre verse sexy"

"Pues puedes estar cómodo y verte sexy" Terció James, encogiéndose de hombros y dando un sorbo a su café.

"¿Ah sí?" Preguntó Sam con sorna. "No vas a decirme que crees que todas las amiguitas de Black, en esos camisonci-"

"Bueno, Lily se ve cómoda _y _sexy con eso que lleva puesto." La pelirroja se sonrojó automáticamente, mientras que Sam y Sirius se miraron con una ceja alzada e idénticas sonrisas burlonas.

"¿Y tú, dormiste bien?" Preguntó Peter cuando se hizo silencio, y la chica se sonrojó aún más si eso era posible. No miró a James, pero sentía sus ojos clavados sobre ella, y hubiera adivinado que una sonrisa arrogante atravesaba su rostro en ese momento.

"Sí. Muy bien." Contestó casualmente, pero al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada suspicaz de Sirius, a la cual respondió alzando las cejas, fingiendo inocencia. El chico no pareció creérselo, pero recuperó su tenedor, sin decir nada, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Estoy lista," Anunció Sam a su novio, levantándose de la mesa y agitando la varita para lavar su plato.

"¿Puedo ir?" Preguntó Peter, que ya había terminado, aunque él no hizo el intento de lavar la vajilla, sino que la dejó en el fregadero.

"Seguro," Contestó Eli, sonriendo al chico. "¿Alguien más?"

"Yo voy." Dijo una voz de ultratumba.

La puerta del baño acababa de abrirse, y una rubia en bastante mal estado, pero ya vestida hizo acto de presencia. Cuando vio a Remus del otro lado de la habitación (que ni siquiera la miró), ella no lo miró con enojo, sino que bajó la mirada. Cuando levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la pelirroja, esta se dio cuenta de que Rebecca estaba avergonzada. Fuera cual fuera la razón por la que se había enfadado con el chico probablemente seguía estando allí, pero parecía estar tan arrepentida por su actitud la noche anterior que ni siquiera debía de recordar el enfado.

"Bueno," Dijo Eli con las manos en los bolsillos: el también estaba algo enfadado con Becca; la consideraba su hermana y no le había gustado para nada verla así. La chica lo miró entre enfadada, entristecida y divertida, y suspiró.

"Vamos." Dijo Sam, encaminando la procesión hasta la puerta, seguida por Eli, Peter y Becca.

"¡La resaca no te sienta para nada bien!" Le gritó Sirius antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

"Échate dentro de un pozo y muere, Black." Replicó la rubia mientras salía.

En cuanto se fueron, Remus se levantó, entró al baño y cerró de un portazo. El ruido pareció despertar a Bree, que se removió en su lugar, tapándose la cabeza con una manta.

"No puedo entender cómo le gusta tanto dormir…" comentó Lily, observando a su amiga, y Sirius esbozó una sonrisita enamorada, mirando en su misma dirección. La pelirroja soltó una risita; nunca hubiera esperado ver esa expresión en el rostro del merodeador.

"Ten," Dijo James, sentándose a su lado en el lugar que Sam había dejado libre y depositando un plato con _rock cakes*_ frente a ella. Lily miró primero su pecho desnudo (quizás su mirada se detuvo demasiado tiempo en esa parte, porque cuando lo miró a la cara, una sonrisa petulante la adornaba), luego a los ojos, y finalmente miró a su plato. "Son _rock cakes_" Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y Lily rió.

"Sí, ya veo," Dijo, mordisqueando una de ellas. "Son mis favoritas"

"Lo sé." Lily lo miró a los ojos y ambos sonrieron. Sirius, con la misma mirada suspicaz de antes miraba a uno y a otro intentando decidir qué había ocurrido entre ellos.

Conversaron como si nada durante un rato, y Sirius estaba cada vez más exasperado porque los otros dos se trataban con completa naturalidad, pero sin embargo, el sentía que allí había gato encerrado.

"Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer con esos dos?" Preguntó Lily entonces, mirando en dirección al baño.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Sirius

"Bueno, no sé si sea la mejor idea pasar otro día aquí, como habíamos pensado…"

"Tiene razón, acabaran por matarse" Terció James "Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ellos, no creo que lo solucionen de la noche a la mañana."

"¿Y por qué no vamos a mi apartamento?" Sugirió entonces Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ya está listo para mudarme, y ya les había dicho que las invitaría a conocerlo."

"Excelente idea. ¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"Para nada. Pueden quedarse a almorzar."

Cuando oyeron la puerta del baño abrirse, James se levantó y anunció que iría a cambiarse.

"Dímelo." Demandó Sirius en una especie de susurro en cuanto su amigo desapareció del radio de alcance de su voz. Remus, que estaba ordenando sus cosas, no pareció escucharlo.

"¿Qué te diga qué?" Preguntó Lily inocentemente, levantando la vista hacia él con las cejas alzadas. El chico entornó los párpados.

"Corta el rollo, pelirroja." Dijo, alzando las cejas con una media sonrisa que la chica imitó. "Conozco a James más que a mí mismo, y está tan feliz que en cualquier momento podría comenzar a flotar. Y a ti no te conoceré tan bien, pero no puedes esconder lo que sientes, no con esos ojos espantosamente grandes y expresivos que tienes."

"¿Disculpa?" Interrumpió ella, fingiendo enfado, pero aguantando la risa.

"¿Qué? Lo son. Y te levantas sonriente, y sueltas risitas, y te comes a Prongs con los ojos, así que suéltalo ya."

"¿No te parece que estás un pelín paranoico, Padfoot, cariño?"

"Sabes que James me lo dirá de todas formas, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera tendré que insistirle. PERO empezaríamos bien si me lo dices tú. Ya sabes, te dejaré intervenir cuando decidamos el nombre de mi ahijado y tal." Lily puso los ojos en blanco pero rió.

"Merlín, Sirius, que no ha pasado nada," Le dijo, sin borrar la sonrisa. "Es sólo… Creo que he decidido algo."

"No estás siendo demasiado clara," Comentó el chico, pero sonrió.

"Creo que he decidido algo," repitió ella. "No se lo he, hum, comentado a James, pero creo que lo ha adivinado."

Sirius soltó una carcajada y se levantó de golpe, envolviendo a una sorprendida Lily en un abrazo.

"Quizás deje de decirte pelirroja y lo reemplace por cuñada." Comentó, soltándola y revolviéndole el cabello. La chica le hizo un gesto para que callara.

"No soy tu cuñada."

"Aún," Dijo él, alzando las cejas y caminando lentamente hacia el living, de espaldas. "Pero esperaré a que sea oficial," Y tras guiñarle un ojo, saltó sobre el bulto de mantas bajo el cual estaba Brianna.

Lily sonrió al escuchar el chillido de su amiga y ver al chico intentar hacer cosquillas al escurridizo bulto amorfo, pero su sonrisa flaqueó al volver la vista a Remus, que acababa de sentarse frente a ella. Se veía terrible, pero no por su aspecto (que claramente no era el mejor), sino porque era evidente lo triste que estaba.

Lily lo observó por unos minutos mientras el chico miraba con una media sonrisa hacia la pareja que reía a unos metros de ellos. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, sonrió un poco más.

"Es bueno ver a Sirius así," Comentó a Lily, mientras la chica le preparaba unas tostadas con mermelada y las dejaba frente a él. "Gracias. Siempre supe que Sirius necesitaba a alguien como ella. Es decir, nos tiene a Wormtail, Prongs y a mí, pero de todas formas…"

Dejó la frase sin terminar, y la pelirroja asintió. Era claro lo importantes que eran sus amigos para Remus, era claro que daría lo que fuera por ellos, incluso la vida. Todos los merodeadores harían algo así el uno por el otro, y Lily estaba segura de que todos estaban orgullosos de ello. No eran amigos, eran hermanos, y era una relación hermosa.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que la chica, mirándolo fijamente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, preguntó:

"¿Estás bien, Remus?" El chico se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tristeza.

"No realmente," Dijo, observando su tostada

"Sí. Pregunta estúpida."

"No, no. Gracias por preguntar," Dijo él, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo otra vez con desgano. "Siempre he sabido que esto terminaría así, es sólo que esperaba algo más de tiempo."

"¿A qué te refieres? Escucha, sé que anoche Becca-"

"No; no es eso a lo que me refiero. Quiero decir, sí, aún estoy enfadado con Rebecca por cómo se comportó anoche, pero ya habíamos discutido antes."

Lily asintió y lo dejó hablar.

"Cuando hablamos de nuestro futuro." El chico suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara. "Esperaba que pudiéramos no hablar de eso por un tiempo, pero supongo que era imposible."

"¿Por qué no querías hablar al respecto?" Pregunto Lily con suavidad, instándolo a seguir. Quizás hablar de ello fuera bueno para él. El chico volvió a suspirar y la miró a los ojos

"Sé que sabes que soy un licántropo," Dijo, y Lily, algo sorprendida por la repentina afirmación, asintió. "Nunca te he agradecido que guardaras el secreto, por cierto. Ni que no te alejaras de mi a pesar de ello."

"No hay necesidad de dar las gracias." Replicó ella suavemente, sonriendo para que continuara.

"No puedo condenarla a pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre lobo." Afirmó con seriedad, como si también estuviera afirmándoselo a sí mismo. La chica lo miró con ligera sorpresa, y luego sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

"Remus, ¿no crees que es ella quien debería decidir eso?" Preguntó luego de un momento. El chico negó con la cabeza y sonrió un poco.

"Ella me ha dicho lo mismo, pero no lo entienden. No puedo hacerle eso. Le dolerá ahora, tanto como me duele a mí, pero me olvidará y seguirá adelante. Es lo mejor para todos."

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que dijera lo que dijera, no lograría convencerlo; quizás incluso sólo haría que el chico afirmara aún más su postura.

"Entonces, ¿es por eso que discutieron? ¿Por qué tú no crees que tengas el derecho de ser feliz?" Dijo.

El licántropo ignoró la segunda parte de su respuesta.

"Sí. Le he dicho lo que pensaba y ella se ha enfurecido. Me ha llamado egoísta, y me ha dicho que no tiene sentido seguir juntos si pienso romper con ella cuando el colegio acabe."

Lily lo miró en silencio por unos minutos. Sabía lo que pasaba por la mente y el corazón del licántropo, y le rompía el alma saber que aún después de tener los amigos que tenía, no podía llegar a quererse por completo. Entendía lo que le pasaba, y la entristecía saber que su amigo, que valía tanto, se sentía así. Pero también comprendía la reacción de Becca; la chica podía remar sola contra la corriente intentando ayudarlo, pero llegaba un momento en que, habiendo perdido los remos, cansada de remar, y con la corriente igual de poderosa que al principio, ya no se podía seguir intentando, porque no se llegaría a ninguna parte. No era justo para Becca, pero Lily podía imaginar lo difícil que debía de ser para ella haberse rendido. Era probable que no todo terminara con aquella pelea, pero por lo que decía el chico, la relación no tenía muchos lugares a donde ir. Era triste saberlo; habían sido tan felices juntos, al menos durante unos meses.

"Buenos días," Saludó Bree, más despeinada que nunca, entrando a la cocina con el brazo de Sirius por sobre los hombros. Los otros dos le sonrieron y la chica tomo una manzana y le dio un mordisco, dejándose caer junto a Lily

"Buenos días." Dijeron al unísono la pelirroja y el licántropo.

"Y, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Preguntó la morena como quien no quiere la cosa, pero mirando a Lily sugestivamente: era evidente que estaba pensando en Remus y Becca.

"Visitaremos el apartamento de Sirius." Contestó Lily, y Remus la miró ligeramente sorprendido.

"Oh, buena idea. Les gustará" Dijo Bree.

No pudieron decir mucho más antes de que James saliera del baño, ya vestido y con el cabello completamente empapado, salpicando a todo el mundo cuando se llevó la mano a la cabeza para desordenarlo.

"¿Tú sí sabes que ya está desordenado aunque no hagas eso, verdad?" Preguntó Lily al pasar a su lado, dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Cuando salió de allí, los demás ya habían regresado, y Bree se paró de un salto para tomar un baño.

"¿Por qué tanto apuro?" Preguntó Becca. Remus seguía sin mirarla, y al parecer, al volver a verla, toda su tristeza y frustración había vuelto a transformarse en enfado.

"Nos vamos a lo de Sirius," contestó Lily, cepillándose el cabello y acercándose al grupo.

"Oh, está bien. De todas formas, eso iba a decirles; me vuelvo a casa." Comentó la rubia, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos

"¿Qué?" Dijeron Remus y la pelirroja al unísono.

"Yo… sólo tengo que volver, ¿sí? Saluden a Bree de mi parte."

"Te llevo" Afirmó Lily, levantándose a buscar las llaves.

"No, no, iré en el autobús. Ni siquiera sé cómo harán para caber todos ustedes ahí dentro"

Rebecca, a pesar de la insistencia de los demás, terminó por irse en autobús, saludando a todos con la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Los demás hicieron su equipaje y, tras limpiar todo y dejar el apartamento en orden, bajaron a la calle.

Peter se sentó en el asiento trasero, en la ventanilla, y Eli se acomodó junto a él, con Sam sobre su falda. Sirius se hizo un lugar a su lado, y Bree se apretujó junto a su novio. James y Remus fueron los últimos en llegar, por lo cual les correspondía sentarse adelante, y bastó con una mirada del moreno para que el licántropo le permitiera el asiento del medio. Al subir al asiento del conductor, Lily le echó una mirada y sonrió enigmáticamente.

El viaje a Londres fue largo, especialmente porque Peter y Eli, sin importar cuántas veces se lo pidieran, no dejaron de cantar en todo el camino allí, y a eso se le sumaron las incesantes molestias del inquieto Sirius, a quien ni Bree ni Sam lograban calmar. James, por su parte, había intentado entablar conversación con Remus, quien desviaba el tema cada vez que le preguntaba por Becca, por lo que el moreno había terminado girándose hacia Lily, llenándola de preguntas sobre el funcionamiento de un auto.

Fue un alivio para todos cuando Sirius anunció que ya habían llegado, y lo siguieron de buena gana escaleras arriba. Al entrar, las chicas (a excepción de Bree) y Eli se sorprendieron al ver lo bien decorado que estaba.

"¿Qué puedo decir? El buen gusto es otra de mis muchas cualidades" Fue la respuesta del chico.

Luego de revisar todo el lugar, se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá y el suelo. Charlaron sobre esto y aquello durante un rato, hasta que Bree, sentada en el suelo, sacó el tema de sus futuros.

"Sólo un año más," Comentó, entre nostálgica, preocupada, y esperanzada, mientras Sirius (sentado en el sofá) jugueteaba con sus rizos. "Un año más y salimos al mundo real."

Aunque fue poco evidente, y no muchos lo notaron, Remus se removió incómodo en su lugar: hablar del futuro había sido lo que le había traído problemas en primer lugar.

"A la guerra." Aclaró Sirius, con más crudeza que ninguno, pues por eso se caracterizaba él: por decir las cosas sin vueltas y sin intentar suavizar o esconder la verdad.

"A la guerra." Repitió James, y un silencio solemne invadió la habitación, interrumpido minutos después por la débil vos de Peter.

"¿Ustedes… ustedes… ustedes creen que tenemos una oportunidad de derrotar al Innombrable? ¿Realmente lo creen?"

Todos se voltearon hacia él y lo miraron con sorpresa. Estaba bien que muchas veces, todos ellos habían dudado, o se habían preguntado lo mismo, pero nunca lo hubieran expresado en voz alta. Si no tenían fe, si no confiaban en sí mismos, por supuesto que no podrían ganar. No había espacio para la duda, no en la guerra.

"Lo siento," Dijo Peter de inmediato, algo atemorizado. "Lo siento, yo… Olvídenlo."

"Sí que podemos vencerlo." Dijo Lily firmemente, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del chico. "Sí podemos derrotarlo, Wormy. Si nos unimos, lo venceremos. El bien triunfará, Peter.".

"El bien no siempre triunfa." Dijo el chico en un susurro inaudible, y los demás no discutieron. No porque estuvieran de acuerdo, sino porque pensaron que Peter sólo lo decía por miedo, no por creerlo de verdad.

"Wormtail," dijo Remus entonces. "Si nosotros no defendemos lo que creemos, entonces nadie lo hará. No se puede triunfar si no se lucha. Está bien tener miedo, todos lo tenemos, pero hay que hacer lo correcto."

Peter asintió en silencio, pero no pareció muy convencido, y Bree intentó arreglar el ambiente que había generado con su inocente reflexión, sin cambiar radicalmente el tema de conversación:

"Yo pienso mudarme a Londres. ¿Alguno de ustedes va a hacer lo mismo?" Preguntó. Eli iba a empezar a contestar, pero Remus lo interrumpió:

"Padfoot, ¿no te molesta que no me quede a almorzar hoy, verdad?" Dijo repentinamente, sorprendiendo a todos con el repentino cambio de tema. "Mi madre querrá verme," aclaró, intentando explicarse. "Y si luego vuelvo aquí, como habíamos dicho que haríamos, creo que será mejor que pase por mi casa primero." Agregó; los merodeadores habían quedado en pasar los primeros días de Sirius en su nuevo hogar junto con él.

"Por mí está bien, siempre y cuando vuelvas luego. No puedes perderte toda la diversión." Terminó por decir Sirius, dándole un puñetazo a su amigo en el hombro.

"Seguro que volveré," Dijo él, frotándose el lugar golpeado. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero Lily lo detuvo y se levantó.

"Al menos quédate mientras algunos de nosotros vamos a comprar algo para almorzar. Incluso aunque no vayas a quedarte, cuando volvamos te despides." Dijo. Remus se encogió de hombros.

"De acuerdo, supongo que puedo esperar."

"Bien," sonrió Lily. "Volvemos en un rato," Sam y Bree se levantaron para seguirla, y Eli se levantó tras ellas.

"¿Tú también vas?" Preguntó James.

"Supuse que les vendría bien una charla 'masculina'. Probablemente la necesitan." Dijo, mirando de soslayo a Remus, quien sonrió.

"¿Y el apelativo 'masculino' te excluye, acaso?" Eli sonrió en respuesta.

"Pasar tantas horas, durante tantos años expuesto a la influencia de cuatro mujeres ha terminado por asesinar cualquier cromosoma Y que haya en mí." Dijo. "Así que creo que me excluye."

Los merodeadores rieron mientras el chico salía tras las demás, agradecidos de que los hubiera dejado solos para hablar.

"No vamos a hablar de esto." Dijo Remus en cuanto la puerta se cerró, y como si estuvieran en sincronía, sus tres amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Sí vamos a hacerlo." Dijo James, mientras los otros dos asentían.

"Sabes que tendrás que hacerlo al final; ¿por qué no ahorrarnos todo el rollo de la insistencia?" Agregó Sirius en tono práctico. El licántropo suspiró y rodó los ojos.

"_Bien_," Dijo, dividido entre la irritación y la emoción porque sus amigos se preocuparan tanto "Fue lo mismo de siempre."

"Oh, por el jodido Merlín, Moony, lo hemos hablado cientos de veces." Exclamó Sirius con frustración. "Esa discusión es estúpida. Tus argumentos son estúpidos. Deja de ser un estúpido." Remus lo miró con los párpados entornados. "Lo siento, amigo, pero estás siéndolo. Un completo estúpido. Un condenado, jodido, completo estúpido. Un-"

"Ya vale Padfoot, te entendimos." Lo interrumpió James, entre serio y divertido. "Ya sabes que a Sirius no se le dan bien las palabras, pero el punto es que tiene razón." Dijo, dirigiéndose al chico, quien lo miró con terquedad. "Necesitas entender que _mereces _ser feliz. Que _sí _vales, y mucho."

"Miren, aprecio mucho que se preocupen por mí, y aprecio infinitamente que crean eso de mi," Dijo el chico. "Pero ya lo he decidido"

Era claro que ya lo había hecho, y que sin importar cuánto insistieran, Remus no entraría en razón. Lo dejaron pasar, pero no sería la última vez que tenían una conversación como aquella. Entonces, James notó que Peter estaba particularmente callado y tembloroso; no que no fuera usual en él, pero estaba más abstraído que lo normal. Miró a los otros, que parecían estar pensando lo mismo.

"Wormtail, ¿estás bien?" preguntó James, y el chico levantó velozmente la cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¡Sí! Sí, todo está bien."

"¿Estás seguro? Te ves algo nervioso" Dijo Remus, y Peter forzó una sonrisa.

"Todo está bien, de verdad. Sólo estaba pensando."

"Bueno, eso es nuevo." Comentó Sirius, haciéndolos reír. En ese momento, se oyó la puerta abrirse.

"¡Volvimos!" Anunció Bree, entrando con bolsas en las manos y besando a Sirius en la boca. Todos rieron ante la cursi y estereotipada escena, pero a ellos no pudo importarles menos.

"¿Qué van a cocinar?" Preguntó James, acercándose a espiar dentro de las bolsas que habían dejado sobre la encimera.

"¿Qué _van_ a cocinar? Disculpa, guapo, pero ustedes también van a ayudar." Contestó Sam, estampando una de las bolsas contra su pecho.

"Bueno, lamento dejarlos ahora, pero creo que es el momento indicado." Anunció Remus, haciendo reír a todos. Se despidió de cada uno de ellos con un abrazo y tuvo que soportar la escenita de Sirius, que se abrazaba a sus piernas y le decía que lo extrañaría. Finalmente lo dejó ir cuando el licántropo volvió a prometer que volvería.

Se entretuvieron cocinando, aunque Sirius y Peter no hicieron más que estorbar, y Sam descubrió no tener absolutamente nada de talento o paciencia para la cocina. "Es una suerte que tu novio cocine tan bien," Había comentado Sirius con sorna, riéndose de los intentos de Samantha por condimentar la salsa. "Al menos así no morirán de hambre." Se había ganado un buen golpe en los dedos con un cucharón por ese comentario.

Lily y Bree, además de Eli, también eran muy buenas cocineras, y James, que nunca lo había hecho, descubrió que a él no se le daba para nada mal.

El almuerzo fue muy ameno; incluso Peter pareció olvidar aquello que lo traía tan nervioso, y la pasaron mejor que nunca. Cuando ya estuvieron satisfechos y ya hubieron lavado los platos, se tiraron a descansar en el sofá y sobre la alfombra.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya," Dijo Sam luego de un rato, echando un vistazo al reloj de la pared. "Mi madre ya estará esperándome para esta hora."

"Yo también debería volver," Dijo Eli, que no pudo evitar todas las bromas que siguieron a su comentario, cuestionando su independencia y llamándolo calzonazos. "No me voy _con _Sam," Aclaró, "Yo también debería estar volviendo. Ni siquiera le dije a mi madre que iríamos a la playa con ustedes; probablemente aún crea que pasé el fin de semana sólo con Sam" Eso sólo desencadenó más bromas, que sólo acabaron cuando Peter dijo que él debía volver también.

"¿Cómo? ¿No ibas a quedarte?" Preguntó James, extrañado. Peter asintió nerviosamente.

"Pero tengo cosas que hacer antes. Volveré para la cena."

Se despidieron de ellos, que también utilizaron la red floo para irse. Lily y Bree, que vivían algo lejos de Londres y no solían tener oportunidad de visitarla, decidieron salir a caminar por la ciudad por un rato, pero al regresar al apartamento, sólo encontraron a Sirius allí.

"¿Y James?" Preguntó Bree, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"Oh, tuvo que irse. Me pidió que me despidiera de ustedes por él."

"Oh." Dijo Lily, algo desilusionada; esperaba que James siguiera allí, o que al menos se hubiera despedido. "Bueno, yo debería irme. ¿Tú vienes o te quedas?" Preguntó, mirando a su amiga, que miró a Sirius, y luego a la pelirroja.

"Me quedo por un rato; volveré a casa antes de la cena."

"Bien," dijo Lily, abrazando a su amiga. "Te veo luego." Luego abrazó a Sirius

"Gracias Padfoot. Bonito apartamento."

"Gracias, _cuñada_" Susurró la última palabra, y si Bree la escuchó, fingió no hacerlo.

"¡Adiós!" Se despidió la chica, bajando por las escaleras con las llaves del auto en la mano.

Salió a la calle canturreando ensimismada, y cuando levantó la vista tras cerrar la puerta, se sobresaltó tanto que dio un pequeño salto.

James estaba esperando recostado sobre la pared del edificio, con una media sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

"¿Saldrías conmigo, Evans?" Preguntó, y Lily sonrió: había escuchado esa pregunta tantas, tantas veces. La respuesta siempre había sido automática, pero no fue así esta vez.

"Me encantaría." James no se sorprendió, y lo alegró que así fuera; nada entre ellos se había dado como él había imaginado, pero había sido aún mejor, y el resultado de todo había sido más de lo que habría podido desear. Sus amigos y sus padres decían que había cambiado por Lily, y que lo había hecho para bien, pero él no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera sido así. Él no era diferente, pero Lily había logrado que emergiera la mejor parte de él. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"¿Qué te parece empezar con un par de helados de chocolate?" Preguntó él, encogiéndose de hombros y revolviéndose el cabello con una mano.

"Buena idea," dijo la pelirroja, estirando su mano para que el la tomara y sonriendo cuando lo hizo. "Pero yo conduzco."

"Me parece bien; ya he comprobado que eres mucho mejor conduciendo un coche que una escoba." Replicó él, y la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido, soltándole la mano y sacándole la lengua. James rió, y ella le obsequió una sonrisa.

No, no había cambiado, era el mismo James, pero era la mejor versión posible de James Potter. Gracias a ella.

La siguió hasta el auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, jugueteando con la radio hasta que encontró una estación que le gustara.

"Bueno, ¿a dónde?" Preguntó ella, mirándolo de reojo por un momento y sonriendo antes de volver los ojos a la calle. James se acomodó en el asiento hasta quedar sentado de costado, mirándola.

"No lo sé. Salgamos de Londres." Dijo, mirándola fijamente. Tenía el perfil más bonito que había visto en su vida, y estaba muy hermosa con el rojo cabello suelto y los hombros descubiertos. Las curvadas pestañas enmarcando sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, incluso aunque ella no lo estuviera mirando, y su pequeña boca se veía exquisita, en especial cuando sonreía, como entonces.

"Sí; muy demasiado atestado y ruidoso, ¿no?" Contestó ella, girándose brevemente hacia él y sonrojándose al encontrarse con su mirada, para volver a mirar al frente una vez más.

"Uhum. Exacto," Dijo él. "¿Por qué no vamos a donde fuimos aquella vez? Tú sabes, cerca de tu casa, la heladería junto al café…"

"Buena idea. Pero el viaje es un poco largo."

"Busquemos algo para entretenernos, entonces. ¿Color favorito?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lily, mirándolo.

"No, espera, esa ya la sé. Azul claro. ¿Comida favorita? La sé también…" Siguió diciendo James, sin prestarle atención.

"Oh, eres espeluznante," Dijo Lily, riendo. El chico fingió indignación.

"No, tú me has contado esas cosas."

"Pero es extraño que las recuerdes."

"Lo recuerdo todo de ti." La pelirroja se sonrojó, volviendo la vista al frente, y permanecieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que ella preguntó:

"Bueno, ¿y cuál es _tu _color favorito? Déjame adivinar, escarlata y dorado."

"Exacto. Aunque últimamente me gusta mucho el verde. Verde esmeralda."

"¿Y tu comida favorita?"

"Tarta de melaza"

"¿En serio? Bien, tú turno."

James se lo pensó un momento "¿Hobbies?"

"No lo sé, me gustan las pociones. Y bueno, leer, obviamente. ¿Y tú? ¿Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch?"

"Y Quidditch. Y las bromas. ¿Animal favorito?"

"No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado. ¿El tuyo?"

"Mmm, me gustan los ciervos. ¿Lugar que te gustaría visitar?"

"¡Demasiado! Francia sería uno de los primeros. ¿Lugar favorito?"

"La Sala Común de Gryffindor. Y el campo de Quidditch. ¿Libro favorito?"

"¡Esa es difícil! Bien, ¿mágico? El de Encantamientos de primer año, fue el primer libro de magia que leí jamás. Muggle, siempre me ha gustado mucho 'El guardián entre el centeno'. ¿Música?"

"Mmm no lo sé, definitivamente no Guinevere's Knights." Ambos rieron. "¿Algo que nunca le hayas dicho a nadie?" Lily frunció la boca y se lo pensó un momento, pero decidió contestar:

"Uhm, que muchas veces he pensado en ser sanadora. Misma pregunta."

"Que he sentido celos de Snape." Volvió a hacerse silencio, hasta que Lily siguió con el juego:

"¿Alguna anécdota ridícula?"

"Ya la sabes; cuando una broma salió mal y terminé colgando de los tobillos cubierto en moco de troll," Dijo James, recordando aquella vez que había querido evitar que Lily quedara en medio de la broma de bienvenida que les habían jugado a los de primer año. "Y misma pregunta, definitivamente."

"Puff, tú me has visto caer de escobas y andar por el colegio con el cabello transformado en un cono de helado, me parece que ya conoces todos mis ridículos…"

"¿Y tú primer beso?" Lily se quedó en silencio por un rato, y lo miró de reojo antes de contestar.

"El tuyo." James se la quedó mirando entre atontado y sorprendido. "Tú sabes, en Navidad." Agregó ella cuando el chico no dijo nada. Él simplemente la miraba con una expresión extraña, y Lily comenzó a enfadarse. "¿Qué, te molesta?" Dijo de mal modo.

"¡No, no! Es sólo que no lo esperaba. Quiero decir, mírate. ¿Cómo es que nadie te ha besado ya?" Entonces pareció recordar algo. "¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de Aidan?" Lily esbozó una sonrisa torcida, entre divertida y molesta.

"Tú te las arreglaste para evitarlo, arruinando cada oportunidad que se nos presentaba." Contestó, soltando un suspiro al mirar al chico y ver que éste estaba sonriendo orgullosamente. "Oh, Merlín, James, ni que fuera una gran hazaña." Murmuró con una risita.

"Bueno, ¿pero antes de él? ¿No ha habido nadie?"

"Creo que tú lo sabrías si hubiera salido con alguien más, James. Eres un acosador."

"¿Qué? ¿Yo?"

"No te hagas el inocente, si a alguien se le aplica esa palabra es a ti."

"Bueno, lo siento." Dijo James al fin.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tu primer beso haya sido ese."

"¿Y por qué lo sientes?"

"No lo sé. No debe de haberte gustado mucho; saliste corriendo luego de eso." Lily sonrió misteriosamente, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Y qué hay de _tu _primer beso? ¿Fue perfecto?" James rió.

"Oh, nada más lejos de la realidad." Y procedió a contarle acerca de su fallida primera cita con la Ravenclaw Rachel Barker.

Así, el viaje se pasó pronto, y al llegar, se bajaron en la misma heladería que estaba junto al café en el que habían tomado algo la última vez, saliendo de ella con dos enormes helados de chocolate. Conversaron un poco sobre el viaje a la playa y también sobre si Remus y Rebecca lograrían solucionar sus problemas. Hablaron también sobre sus infancias (principalmente, sobre las mil y un travesuras de James, y sobre los fallidos intentos de Lily por ser una bailarina),y discutieron sus planes futuros, y por primera vez, Lily se planteó que quizás James estaría en él. El chico también lo hizo, pero claro, eso no era nada nuevo para él.

Caminaronn tranquilamente por el vecindario, charlando como amigos de toda la vida. Sus manos se rozaron un par de veces mientras caminaban, pero ninguno se atrevió a tomar la del otro; James, porque no quería presionarla, y Lily porque tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Llegaron al patio de juegos en el que ella jugaba en su infancia, y se sentaron en los dos columpios, balanceándose ligeramente mientras charlaban.

"Sirius parece creer que podrá nombrar a nuestro hijo," Comentó la chica casualmente, y James se sobresaltó y la miró con las cejas muy arriba, pero Lily siguió hablando como si no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba implicando. "Tú sabes, su ahijado." El moreno ahogó una carcajada y comentó.

"Ah, sí, no he tenido el valor para decirle la verdad aún," Dijo fingiendo seriedad. "Se le ha puesto en la cabeza que los nombres unisex son la nueva moda. Ha estado bastante insistente con el nombre 'Elvendork'" Lily se horrorizó.

"Ningún hijo mío se llamará Elvendork" Dijo. Sólo entonces su cerebro pareció comenzar a procesar que había implicado que James y ella tendrían un hijo juntos, lo cual fue evidente en su rostro. "James…" empezó a decir, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con nerviosismo. El chico se levantó también, rió entre dientes y pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

"Olvídalo."

"Jaaaames," Insistió ella, sacudiéndose el brazo hasta que él lo dejó caer.

"Olvídalo, sé que no has querido insinuar nada."

"Yo sólo-"

"Hey, en serio. No es nada. Sirius siempre logra que digamos cosas como esa; juega con nuestras mentes," Bromeó el chico. "No te asustes si empieza a llamarte cuñada"

La chica sonrió. "Sí, ya ha amenazado con eso"

Caminaron hasta el auto charlando sin dejar de conversar, y aunque James insistió, Lily no le permitió conducir.

"Entonces, aunque no quieras tener hijos conmigo…" Comentó luego de un rato, cuando ya estaban por llegar a la casa de la pelirroja.

"Oh, Merlín, por favor, no menciones eso a los demás. Fue un lapsus"

"… ¿Crees que podamos… volver a salir en Hogwarts? Quiero decir, ver hacia dónde va eso. No estoy queriendo presionarte ni nada, yo sólo-"

"Seguro," lo interrumpió ella. "Me gustaría. Pero disfrutemos del día de hoy, ¿sí? Nunca se sabe que puede pasar el día de mañana."

Llegaron y se apearon, deteniéndose junto al coche.

"Una muy buena primera cita, si me lo preguntas" Comentó el chico con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Técnicamente, fue nuestra segunda cita" Aclaró la chica, levantando el dedo índice.

"No," Replicó James. "Aquella vez tú dijiste que éramos sólo dos amigos pasando el rato" La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Tienes que tomarte todo al pie de la letra?"

"Hoy es nuestra primera cita," Insistió el chico tercamente. "Hoy es la primera vez que has dicho que sí"

"Seguiré diciendo que nuestra primera cita fue la otra" Ella era tan terca como él. James se cruzó de brazos y replicó:

"Pues yo le diré a Elvendork que ha sido esta."Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, y Lily negó con la cabeza. "Eres hermosa cuando te ríes." Dijo James con voz suave, mirándola de una manera extraña y dulce. Lily sonrió inconscientemente. "Siempre, en realidad. Siempre eres hermosa"

"No lo soy." Murmuró la chica. James la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

"¿Qué?"Preguntó con expresión ultrajada, y la chica lo miró sorprendida. "Por Merlín Lily, sí que eres hermosa. ¿Es que nunca te has visto en un espejo?"

"Gracias." Dijo la chica, a quien solían incomodarla los halagos. "Tu tampoco estás nada mal."

"Lo sé." James no tenía ningún problema con los halagos.

"Engreído." Lo acusó la chica, pero sonrió.

"A eso también lo sé." Contestó él, haciéndola reír.

Entonces se inclinó y la besó.

No lo hacía desde que ella había tomado la iniciativa en King's Cross, pero se sintió tan natural, como si lo hicieran todos los días. Como si ese beso siempre hubiese estado destinado a ocurrir. Las pestañas de Lily barrieron sus mejillas, y los pulgares del chico acariciaron la mandíbula de la pelirroja mientras ella apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Fue un único, suave y largo beso, casi tímido, pero sintieron tantas cosas… Cuando finalmente se apartaron, no lo hicieron por completo, sólo lo necesario para poder hablar. James descansó su frente en la de la pelirroja, aún sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, mientras las de ella descansaban en su pecho, que estaba casi pegado al suyo.

Ambos sonreían dulcemente, mirándose a los ojos como si quisieran permanecer así para siempre. Entonces, Lily preguntó:

"¿Le dirás a Elvendork que ese fue nuestro primer beso?" James rió entre dientes, separándose un poco, soltando su rostro y corriéndole un mechón de cabello rojo de la cara.

"No sé. Tengo que pensarlo. Es el único en el que ambos queríamos besarnos" Lily se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo consternación.

"¿Qué no querías que te bese en King's Cross?"

James la tomó de las manos y jugueteó con ellas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"Claro que sí," Replicó alzando las cejas "Pero no cuenta, me tomaste por sorpresa."

"No lo digas como si me acusaras, tú también me has robado un beso." Contestó Lily, tirando de sus manos y acercándolo a ella. James se inclinó y le besó la nariz, a lo que ella rió.

"Bien; estamos a mano." Dijo, apartándose y levantando las palmas de las manos.

"Me alegro." Replicó la pelirroja, y ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la casa, deteniéndose en el jardín. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te lleve? No me molesta para nada, de verdad"

"No, tomaré el autobús, está bien." Contestó él, revolviéndose el cabello. Lily esbozó una vaga sonrisa cuando lo hizo, aunque el chico no supo qué la hacía sonreír. Entonces, la pelirroja lo tomó de la mano.

"De todas formas, sí quería que me besaras" Dijo, mirando sus manos entrelazadas

"¿Qué?" James estaba algo desconcertado. Lily levantó la vista y le sonrió.

"Aquella vez. En tu casa." Aquello sorprendió al chico.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó, con una intriga tan genuina que Lily rió entre dientes, confesando:

"Me la pasé la Navidad entera deseando que lo hicieras, idiota."

"¿¡Y tanto tiempo has esperado para decírmelo!?" Exclamó el chico con un dejo de enfado que sólo la hizo reír.

"Soy algo cabeza dura"

"Sí, ésa también me la sé."

"Oh, cállate, Potter"

Y lo calló con un beso, enredando sus dedos en su desordenado cabello mientras James la acercaba a él tomándola de la cintura. Aquel beso fue más intenso, más pasional, y no les hizo demasiada gracia apartarse, pero los dos pensaron que estaba bien comenzar de a poco. Además, la señora Evans nunca se había caracterizado por ser discreta, y no fue lo suficientemente rápida al cerrar la cortina.

Se miraron por unos minutos, sonriendo, e incluso soltando ridículas risitas. Era entendible: eran felices. Era como si al fin las cosas fueran como siempre debieron ser, como si estar juntos fuera algo inevitable, algo que debía pasar, y que había ocurrido en el momento indicado.

"Supongo que te veré en Hogwarts," Murmuró James finalmente, sabiendo que probablemente no se verían en la semana y media que quedaban de vacaciones. Ella asintió, y se mordió el labio antes de decirle, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos:

"Gracias, James," Él pareció algo confundido. Lily lo confundía, lo había estado haciendo toda la tarde; no que James tuviera alguna queja al respecto. "Por ser tan paciente. Por esperar a que pudiera confiar; en ti, y en lo que siento."

"Gracias por darme una oportunidad." Dijo. Ella asintió, y sonrió con repentina timidez. "¿Me escribirás?" Pregunto él. Tenía que irse, pero no quería hacerlo; no quería dejarla, pero además, tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, todo lo que había pasado se desvanecería como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Lily se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Sí." Dijo, y sonrió. "Te veré en Hogwarts. Y seguiremos desde donde lo dejamos." Le aseguró. James estaba tan feliz que le dieron ganas de reír, y se despidió de ella antes de que pensara que estaba loco.

Ella lo observó irse en el Autobús, una sonrisa imborrable plantada en su cara. Luego de unos minutos se dio vuelta y suspiró, preparándose para enfrentarse al torrente de preguntas que recibiría al entrar a la casa.

…

*Las rock cakes son aparentemente unas conocidas galletas inglesas, y por lo que he leído la señora Weasley suele cocinarlas.

*Quienes hayan leído la breve precuela que escribió Jo entenderán la alusión al nombre 'Elvendork'. Quienes no lo hayan hecho, qué están esperando? Es sólo de una página, pero una página de James y Sirius haciendo de las suyas en la moto, eso tiene que leerse!

*Catcher in the Rye, de J. .

…

**Vale:** Lamento haber tardado tanto! Y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por tu review!

**ViiviTha:** Aquí estoy! Disculpa mucho, en serio, me siento terrible por haberlos hecho esperar!

**Bet hanna**: Y aquí estoy de nuevo! Disculpa nuevamente por la tardanza, me siento terrible :( Me alegro de que te haya gustado, a pesar de los momentos tristes. Y James/lily, bueno, al fin hemos concretado en este capi, así que me alegro que hayas disfrutado todo lo que venía antes del gran momento! Me alegra infinitamente que me digas que te gusta el fic, de verdad, a´siq ue gracias! Espero no tardarme tanto para el cap 42, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo de siempre!

**Nat B**: Me alegra que te haya gustado lo del viaje a la playa. Coincido en que no podemos compararlos con Harry y los demás, es una situación muy diferente! Y si bien ellos están en guerra, aún no han podido verla exactamente de primera mano, y creo que irse de vacaciones es algo que harían, me alegra saber que coincidís.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por eos! Me alegro que te guste el desarrollo de la relación James/Lily y espero que este capítulo no haya arruinado eso! Jajaja, y te entiendo, Sirius también es mi amor platónico pero a veces James me hace querer tenerlos a los dos. Y la escena de la playa fue divertida de escribir! Me hubiera gustado desarrollar todas las escenas más (lo mismo pasó con este ´cap), pero no m epuedo dar el lujo de extenderme tanto, o no terminaría jamás de escribir cada capítulo.

Y me alegra de que te guste Sirius enamorado, si bien no sea enamorado de vos! Jaja. Concuerdo perfectamente con lo que decís de su personalidad, como siempre, das perfectamente en el clavo y entendés muy bien a los personajes de Jo. Esa es una e las cosas que hace que me alegre tenerte como lectora, tus críticas valen mucho!

Jajajaj, ahora entiendo a Jo y su sed de sangre (?) No, bromeo, al contrario, es muy difícil eso de matar personajes con quienes te has encariñado, pero también es cierto que muchas veces es necesario… Aunque nunca perdonaré la muerte de Sirius ni la de Fred :(. Y muchas gracias por todo lo que decís, que creas que entiendo a los personajes y que me llames 'excelente escritora', me da ganas de ponerme a chillar de alegría. Es cierto que me preocupa como ustedes perciben a los personajes, y el hecho de que te des cuenta de eso la verdad me pone muy contenta. Y todo lo que decís respecto de las muertes es muy cierto, es lo que no shace caer en la cuenta del peligro que corren. Así que aunque haya cambiado de opinión respecto de la muerte de Bree en séptimo, no puedo prometer que nadie vaya a morir, aunque quizás ocurra después de Hogwarts… y basta, que eres muy buena quitándome información!

Y lo de las pistas; en mi caso fue igual, disfruté muchísimo de todas esas cosas al leer HP; algunas las vi a la primera leída, y otras pistas sólo las descubrí al releer, pero es algo que me encantó, y que intentó dejar, aunque no tan hábilmente, en mi fic. Así que de nuevo, que seas capaz de ver eso me hace feliz y me inspira a seguir escribiendo ^^

Y has entendido perfecto todo el drama en torno a Remus y Becca, todo lo que decís es muy cierto, por difícil que sea, pero es algo que tenía que pasar. Como bien decís, este no es el fin de la relación, pero tla y como menciona Lily en algún momento de este capítulo, la relación no tiene muchos lugares a donde ir. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de los celos de los chicos y los esfuerzos de Becca por poner celoso a Remus xD Muchos en dArt me han comentado que no les ha gustado, pero debo mantenerme fiel a los personajes y es algo que Rebecca haría, la verdad, incluso aunque yo no lo apruebe :P.

Te agradezco también que entiendas tanto mis problemas con el tiempo, como el hecho de que deban existir estos capítulos de relleno (Este también lo es un poco, y bastante cursi y cargado de romanticismo, pero me pareció que el comienzo 'oficial' de la relación entre James y Lily se tenía que dar así, en un capítulo con poco de la guerra y poco de Hogwarts y poco de todo, porque así es ocmo lo viven ellos, como si ellos dos fueran lo único que existe en el mundo).

Ah, y lo que me has hecho reír con lo de los merodeadores en slow motion xD. La verdad, así es como percibo la escena, ahora que la releo!

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu review y todo lo que has dicho! De verdad, da gusto tenerte como lectora y reviewer. Te veo pronto!

**Kaoruko Hina**: Hola! Y bienvenida! Ya hemos hablado un poco pro dArt, pero ahora puedo decirte: GRACIAS! Me alegra muchísimo leer que incluso aunque no suelas leer Lily/James este te haya atrapado tanto, y de verdad me siento halagadísima con todo lo que me decís 3. Leo y leo lo que me escribís y no lo puedo creer, y no sé como expresarte cuán feliz me hizo todo lo que dijiste! Se supone que soy, o intentoser, escritora, no puede ser que me hayas dejado sin palabras! Pero de verdad, aunque parezca que no lo exprese con mucha emoción, estoy enormemente agradecida por todo lo que decís, y muy, muy feliz porque hayas disfrutado tanto del fic!

Con respecto a Alice y Frank, pensaba incluirlos, pero antes de empezra a escribir, he investigado un poco, y al parecer ambos eran bastante mayores que Lily y James, e incluso ya habían terminado el colegio cuadno estos empezaron! Es por eso que no los incluí :) Pero no te preocupes, que ya van a aparecer, aunque sea brevemente!

Me alegro mucho también de que creas que la historia no fue forzada y que las relaciones entre los personajes se hayan dado naturalmente, y que consideres que es algo de lo cual aprender… no sé que decir. Sólo WOW y GRACIAS.

Con respecto a los chistes, qué bueno que te hayan hecho reír! Debo decir que muchas veces me lamenté de no ser tan divertida como lo puede ser Jo (Yo amo el sentido del humor de Ron, y Jo misma ha dicho que ese es precisamente _su _sentido del humor, ya que es ella quien debe crear todos esos chistes), y no los considero tan divertidos, pero son los que me salen naturalmente, por lo que Sirius y los demás deben conformarse con el sentido del humor que yo puedo darles xD Así que muy feliz de que te haya gustado!

También me hace muy feliz que valores el hecho de que investigo y de que he leído todo, todo, todo lo que Jo ha escrito o dicho sobre estos personajes, y me encanta saber que eso te ha hecho disfrutar la historia aún más! Ah, yo también quiero un James jajaja! Qué bueno que mi manera de escribir sobre él te haya hecho enamorarte :3

Y por último, como ya te he comentado por dArt, he adorado tu estilo, así que por mí encantadísima que dibujes algo de este fic! Encantada y halagada! Y por supuesto que me pasaré a leer alguna de tus historias; aún no he leído nada de 3º gen, y me gustaría hacerlo, pero espero que no me odies mucho si te digo que tendré que esperar un tiempo a que la uni me de un descansito, porque apenas y estoy logrando balancear la escritura con los deberes!

Y no hay nada como "extenderse demasiado" en un review, así que extendete todo lo que quieras jaja! No me has aburrido para nada y me ha encantado leer tu review! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Y para finalizar MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Aunque eso no alcance para decirte lo agradecida que estoy por este review 3.

**Lily Mizuki Evans**: Hola! Bueno, para empezar, ya hemos hablado por dArt (siento MUCHO no haber podido contestar a tu mensaje aún! De verad, me siento terrible, pero primero estuve ocupadísima, luego tuve problemas con la pc, y ahora inernet me falla cada 5 minutos :( Prometo que lo contestaré!). Me alegra que hayas vuelto y te hayas leído todos los cap que quedaban entre el 29 y este jaja! Y me alegra más aún que lo hayas disfrutado. Eso de 'maravilla' me ha dejado chillando por 20 minutos.

Bueno, me alegro de que te parezca bien esto de escribirlo lo más neutro posible. A veces probablemente falle, pero creo que al menos así es más entendible! Además, me resultaría muy extraño oír a Lily y demás hablar de 'vos' o decir 'che' a la gente (estoy acostumbrada al tú y el español 'neutro', pero también he leído bastante a los merodeadores españoles que se llaman uno a otro 'gilipollas' o utilizan el vosotros :P), o usar modismos de Argentina, pero lo que a veces se me pasan son palabras que se dicen de una manera aquí y yo no sé que en España, México y demás países hispanohablantes se dice de otra manera.

Ahora, me llevo todos los aplausos, condecoraciones y estatuillas y empapelo mi habitación con este review. No sabes cuanto te agradezco que hayas dicho eso, me da muchísima emoción que te guste tanto el guión! De verdad, no tengo palabras para agradecerte, estoy super emocionada.

Me alegro que aprecies que lea e investigue, y bueno, e paso que aprendas más cosas sobre Mortífagos, criaturas y demás! Muchas gracias por decir todo eso. Ahora:

- Yo también adoro a Lily, y saber que te ha gustado mi manera de plasmarla no podría hacerme más feliz! Todo lo que decís me esta haciendo chillar como una tonta, en serio. Me alegra que te guste como se ha desarrollado el personaje, y también que te haya inspirado en tu foro.

- Yo también quiero un James! Si te enterás de donde se consiguen, pasame el dato! También me alegra enormemente saber que te ha gustado como he trabajado con este personaje! Ah, leer este review está haciendo maravillas con mi autoestima.

Sirius: Bueno, yo debo decir que yo adoro a Sirius. Coincido en que su arrogancia debe de ser irritante, pero también creo que luego deben de habérsele bajado algo los humos, y además tiene muchas cualidades que lo redimen. La lealtad para mí es importantísima y el hecho de que Sirius sea tan lean me hace adorarlo. Que le diga a Peter 'deberías haber muerto antes que haber traicionado a tus amigos' describe perfectamente al personaje para mi. Pero en fin, me alegra que el hecho de que Sirius dibuje te haya hecho quererlo un poquito más! Y que te guste que haya descripto sus sentimientos hacia su familia me alegra también, es una delas cosas que más me gusta escribir sobre él, como el capítulo en que abandona Grimmauld Place, por ejemplo.

-Remus: Ay Remus, yo también lo adoro y me enternece, y probablemente tengas razón, debe de ser más fácil llevarse bien con él. Así que te pareces a Remus? Bueno, que sepas que me pareces adorable, entonces jaja! Y yay por el chocolate, yo también lo amo!

-Peter: Coincido, lo detesto, pero no puedo borrarlo de la historia lamentablemente. Con respecto a lo e que esperabas a un Peter más traicionero, bueno, no lo hice así, porque creo que en un principio no era traicionero, sino sólo temeroso y sin personalidad. Se aferró a las primras personas que le dieron algo de atención, que le dieron confianza y lo llamaron su amigo. No creo que los hubiera traicionado en ese momento, porque (dejando de lado el hecho de si en algún momento realmente los quiso o no), no le convenía. En el colegio, ellos eran su protección, eran todo lo que tenía; no necesitaba traicionarlos. Luego, en medio de la guerra, cuadno está del lado en que cree que no puede ganar… ahí se vuelve un traidor, yéndose con el lado que más le conviene. Es por ello que el Peter de Hogwarts no te parece traicionero, porque a mi modo de ver, no le convenía. De cualquier forma, si pescaste la pista del capítulo, ya se está acercando el momento en que la rata se cambia de bando.

-Severus: Me alegro muchísimo de que apruebes mi versión de Snape. Es un personaje muy complejo que me resulta muy interesante, así que me preocupa no lograr captarlo bien!

-Del resto, primero que nada, no te disculpes! Este review eterno me ha hecho super feliz, así que ya estoy enormemente agradecida! Además, los personajes no-canon en realidad están porque se necesitan para armar una historia, pero generalmente son los que menos llaman la atención a los lectores, lo cual es perfectamente lógico. Me hace feliz saber que te gusta Bree, y de nuevo, si se parece a ti debes de ser extremadamente adorable :3 Una combinación de las personaldiades de Bree y Remus TIENEN que resultar en alguien adorable jaja! Y siempre he pensado en Eli como un hermano mayor, así que me alegra de que te guste!

Está perfecto que Becca y Sam te den igual; hay quienes me han dicho que no les gustan Bree y Eli pero si estas dos, es normal que unos personajes causen un mayor efecto que otros :P

No me aburrí con tu review para NADA, más bien al contrario, así que GRACIAS, GRACIASSS por este review, me ha ENCANTADO! De verdad que sí, no sé como agradecerte!

Un placer conocerte también, y gracias de nuevo. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Espero volver a verte por aquí o por dArt!

**Yrim:** Bienvenida! Y voy a empezar con un gracias, porque ya sé que no voy a poder decirlo lo suficiente. Ahora es mi turno de decir wow o ponerme a saltar y chillar como una desquiciada, porque que me hayas llamado impresionante es simplemente increíble, y que hayas leído en dos días los 40 capítulos es extremadamente halagador.

Me encanta oír que te gusta mi manera de narrar y las diferencias de un cap a otro, me encanta oír que crees que caracterizo bien a los personajes (eso una de las cosas que más me preocupa. Disculpa si la respuesta al review es incoherente pero estoy dando saltitos de emoción como una tonta al leerlo). Me encanta oír que te parece que cada uno dice lo que debe decir y que sus personalidades son respetadas, y que veas que esas personalidades son consistentes. GRACIAS por decir todo eso!

Bueno, ahora vas a tener que esperar a que no muera de emoción, porque que me digas que es el mejor Jily que has leído me dispara la autoestima para arriba. Muchas gracias, de verdad

Awww Bree, yo la quiero mucho, que bueno que te guste! Y también que apruebes la pareja que hace con Sirius, yo también lo adoro y me parece que necesitaba de una personalidad como la de ella :) Aunque sí, un psicólogo no le vendría para nada mal!

Yo también quiero un James ç_ç Pero al menos ya ha terminado con Lily! A mi también me resultan monísimos, me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribirlos!

Jajaj, increíblemente caradura Becca, para nada como yo :P Pero sí, Remus debería aprender a quererse de una buena vez. Al menos sabemos que al final llega a ser feliz con Tonks, aunque le dur epoco

A Sam y Eli yo los quiero mucho, a pesar de que no son eprsonajes canon, así que me alegra oír que te gusten sus personalidades. La verdad, Sam es una de mis favoritas, así que de escuchar que te pareces a ella ya me supongo que me caerías de lo más bien xD. Jajaj, me alegro que te haya gustado esa escena, fue inspirada en la vida real, porque yo me lo paso diciendo que todo es tierno o adorable, y al darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo a Bree decirlo tanto, salió la escena :P

Y me encanta que le hayas dedicado un párrafo de tu review a Peter! Es cierto que nadie puede quererlo, pero la cosa es que existió, y no es que era una mente maestra y traidora desde el principio, sino un chico tímido y un pelín lento que adoraba a esos dos, así que me alegra saber que apruebes cómo lo escribo! Porque he leído fics en que hacen de Peter un traidor (o simplemente en que no existe casi), pero yo no creo que el Peter de Hogwarts lo fuera: dejando de lado si quería a los merodeadores o no, en ese momento no necesitaba, ni le hubeira convenido traicionarlos. Cuando sí los traicionó fue porque consideró que así se salvaba a sí mismo (lo cual encuentro más que despreciable). Y también me alegra que hayas pillado esos detalles de Lily, es que yo lo veo así; todos adoraban a Lily por lo dulce que era, lo cual a veces es difícil de entender porque ya vemos lo explosivo que es su carácter, pero creo que se ve cómo es ella en detalles como ése, por ejemplo.

Con Severus estoy de acuerdo con lo que decís; es un personaje muy difícil. La verdad es que a mi me encanta por su complejidad. Yo considero que consigue redimirse a lo largo de la saga, también creo que no era una mala persona, pero que sí se equivocó y mucho (muchos dicen que Lily fue la desalmada al romper con su amistad, pero a ver, cinco años soportando que su mejor amigo y sus amigos se la pasaran insultando a los nacidos de muggles, y saber que va a unirse a Voldemort, yo creo que ya fue suficiente paciencia).

Y para terminar, me la he pasado chillando con todo el review, pero este último párrafo me ha dado ganas de llorar de la emoción; que creas que es digno de ser leído por Jo, y que creas que lo aprobaría me lleeeena e emoción, y más eso de que lo encuadernarías. Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por un review tan lindo, en serio, lo valoro muchísimo! Disculpa la tardanza en actualizar, y espero verte en el próximo cap!


	42. Chapter 42: Romance, ruptura, compromiso

_Soy plenamente consciente de que ninguna disculpa que pueda escribirles justifica que me haya tardado más de dos meses en volver a actualizar. También soy consciente de que es una falta de respeto para con ustedes que haya tardado tanto. Y también lo digo con completa sinceridad cuando digo que lo lamento muchísimo, más de lo que se imaginan. Pero también es cierto que no es que no actualicé porque no quise, sino porque realmente no pude hacerlo, y no por bloqueo literario, ni por falta de ganas, sino porque no tuve tiempo. Ni siquiera un poquito. Ni siquiera unas horitas para escribir un capítulo desastroso, pero un capítulo al fin. Nada. Entiendo que eso no justifica que haya hecho esperar a todos ustedes que me leen (si es que siguen allí), y que sigo siendo una autora desastrosa por haberlo hecho, pero quiero que sepan que no lo hice por gusto, sino porque a veces la vida extra-internet no me deja hacer otra cosa. Ahora tuve un par de semanas de vacaciones antes de que comience el siguiente tramo del año curricular, y me he puesto a escribir. Lo cierto es que empecé a escribirlo en la segunda semana libre que he tenido porque ciertos temitas personales me han quitado todas las ganas de escribir escenas románticas, y aunque no es excusa, quería hacerles justicia a las escenas de Lily y James, y me sentía incapaz de hacerlo bien. Finalmente me he sentado a escribir, y me ha costado volver a empezar, y bueno, esto es el resultado. No es ni por asomo el mejor capítulo que leerán, y ni siquiera pasa nada en términos de trama que justifique la enorme espera, pero si me ponía a dudar del capítulo y a editarlo todo, al final iba a temrinar sin subir nada. Por eso también dejé un capítulo tan breve, porque estoy algo oxidada para volver a empezar. Si todo sale bien, el próximo capítulo será mucho mejor, lo prometo. Pero también debo advertirles que luego de dos o tres capítulos, probablemente vuelva a tardar un tiempo en actualizar, porque este cuatrimestre tendré incluso más materias y obligaciones. Sólo quería advertirles._

_Ah! Y una última cosa. Al final se encontrarán con la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, muy pobremente escrita. En realidad, he tomado frases (y en un caso, una estrofa completa) de las tres canciones que conocemos, las he unido y reacomodado, y he agregado unos cuantos versos yo misma. Sé que es mala, y que no era necesario que figurara, pero me ha parecido que al menos una vez en los siete años tenía que aparecer. La puse en inglés, porque era doblemente difícil escribir la canción en ambos idiomas, pero quien quiera, que me lo pida en un review y le dejo la traducción literal de lo que dice! En fin, aquí va_:

…

_SÉPTIMO AÑO_

Volver a Hogwarts siempre se había sentido como volver a casa, pero Lily no recordaba nunca haber deseado regresar con tantas ansias como aquel año. El sonido de las ruedas de su baúl acompañaba al de sus pasos ansiosos, que la llevaban con prisa a través de la estación, a pesar de que aún era temprano. El leve e inexplicable fantasma de una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, respondiendo a lo que fuera que pasara por su mente mientras recorría King's Cross. A medida que se acercaba a la plataforma 9 ¾ , su corazón latía cada vez a mayor velocidad, y si bien pretendía no comprender la razón, en el fondo sabía a qué se debía su alegría impaciente.  
Tras atravesar la barrera mágica, sus ojos verdes barrieron el andén, pero entre los rostros de estudiantes y parientes - algunos familiares y otros no – no divisó al de ninguno de sus amigos.

Volvió a echar un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera: aún era temprano. Intentó apaciguar su ansiedad, caminando con mayor lentitud hacia el tren, arrastrando el baúl tras de sí; después de todo, antes de verlo tenía que cumplir con sus deberes de prefecta. No, de prefecta no, se recordó: con sus deberes de Premio Anual. Ahora su responsabilidad era mayor y tenía que dar el ejemplo, por lo que Lily no cedió a la tentación de recorrer todo el tren en busca de sus amigos (que probablemente ni siquiera habían llegado aún), sino que se dirigió directamente al vagón de prefectos. A fin de cuentas, que estuviera enamorada no quería decir que tuviera que dejar de ser responsable. Tan ansiosa estaba que su mente ni siquiera registró que acababa de admitir que estaba enamorada.

El bullicio del andén disminuyó un poco al subir al Expreso de Hogwarts, que aún estaba casi vacío, y no tuvo dificultad para abrirse paso a través del pasillo. Supuso que sería la primera en llegar; ni siquiera los prefectos nuevos solían ser tan puntuales. Quizás podría dejar su baúl allí y luego darse una vuelta por los compartimientos, sólo por si acaso _él_ había decidido llegar temprano. Se reprendió mentalmente: hacía días que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en _él_. Hiciera lo que hiciese, no tardaba en encontrarse a sí misma perdida en sus pensamientos, ya fuera reviviendo algún momento pasado con él, recordando algo que le había dicho, o simplemente soñando con las motitas oscuras de sus ojos avellana.

Lily siempre había sido romántica, pero también siempre se había considerado una mujer independiente, censurando y juzgando a las chicas que, en la vida real, se comportaban como si estuvieran en una comedia rosa. No que fuera malo estar perdidamente enamorada, pero le parecía un poco ridículo eso de estar pensando constantemente en otra persona, como si esas mujeres dependieran de sus novios para seguir respirando. Sí, era romántico verlo en una película, pero no en la realidad. Sólo ahora Lily estaba comenzando a comprenderlas. No era que perdieran su dependencia por estar enamoradas, no era que su vida se moviera en torno a un hombre porque no tenía sentido de otro modo, ni porque su felicidad dependiera de ellos; sino que, conservando esa independencia e individualidad, elegían estar con la persona que las complementaba, acompañaba, que las hacía felices. No era que _necesitaran_ estar con la otra persona, sino que _querían_ hacerlo. Y bueno, en casi todos los casos, por molesto que pueda sonar, los primeros meses de enamoramiento consisten en comportarse, sí, como una idiota sin remedio.

Y en eso estaba, filosofando acerca del amor y el romanticismo, cuando llegó al vagón de prefectos. Abrió la puerta distraídamente y dio un respingo al ver que había alguien dentro. Al oírla entrar, ese alguien se paró de un salto, desordenándose el cabello con una mano y exhibiendo una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía imposible. La pelirroja estaba tan desconcertada que no supo reaccionar, y simplemente se quedó allí parada, mirándolo con perplejidad. La sonrisa del chico flaqueó un poco, y su mano volvió a revolver su cabello con una inseguridad nerviosa muy poco característica.

"¿James?" La pelirroja fue finalmente capaz de pronunciar, aún parada a unos pasos de distancia, con el baúl a mitad de camino entre el pasillo y el compartimiento.

"Hola, Lily," saludó el chico con una despreocupación ligeramente ensayada. La mano del chico volvió a saltar a su cabello y la pelirroja sonrió sin notarlo. "Uhm, debo admitir que esperaba un poquito más de emoción por tu parte." Admitió, riendo un poco para ocultar su desilusión. Aquello pareció despertar por fin a Lily, que repentinamente sonrió con desbordante alegría, dejando caer su equipaje – que dio un golpe sordo al tocar el suelo, acompañado por un chillido enojado de Arya – y corriendo hacia el moreno.

"¡James!" Exclamó justo antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos (mientras los de él rodeaban su cintura), para luego plantarle un entusiasta y apasionado beso en los labios. El chico rió contra su boca, y ella se apartó un poco con una sonrisa, sin soltar su cuello.

"Bueno, a eso me refería," Comentó James, besándola brevemente y acariciando su cintura. "Felicitaciones, Premio Anual."

"Gracias," comentó la pelirroja, jugueteando con un mechón de cabello algo largo que caía sobre la parte superior del cuello del chico. "Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí? No que no me alegre de verte," se apresuró a aclarar, haciéndolo sonreír, "Es sólo que no esperaba verte hasta más tarde."

James la soltó sólo por un momento para señalar la brillante insignia sobre su pecho, y luego volvió a envolverla entre sus brazos, como si temiera que ella fuera a escapar si no lo hacía. "Tú también deberías felicitarme." Dijo.

"¿Tú? ¿No Remus?" Preguntó extrañada, y James rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Cosas de Dumbledore," respondió, quitándole importancia. "Yo también esperaba que fuera Remus, pero ha parecido casi aliviado cuando la insignia me llegó a mí."

"Já, ha sido inteligente por parte de Dumbledore," Dijo Lily, alzando las cejas. "Ahora que eres un ejemplo para los más jóvenes no podrás meterte en tantos problemas."

El chico recorrió un lado de su rostro con un dedo, para luego depositar un rizo rojo tras su diminuta oreja.

"Ay, Lily, Lily," dijo con exagerada condescendencia, haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco. "Lo único que eso significa es que no deben _atraparme _causando problemas." Muy a su pesar, la pelirroja sonrió, y él se inclinó para besar esa irresistible boca.

"¿Has hablado con tus amigos?" Preguntó James cuando se separaron por un momento, acariciando su espalda rítmicamente con una mano y su cintura con la otra.

"¿Mmm?" Murmuró Lily, cerrando los ojos con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de James, disfrutando las caricias. El chico rió entre dientes y repitió la pregunta. "No," contestó Lily con voz soñolienta, levantando la cabeza y dándole un suave beso entre la oreja y la mandíbula. "Me ha parecido que lo mejor era comentárselos cuando los viera; van a hacer un escándalo de todas formas, pero no creí necesario adelantarlo." James rió y besó su pelo, diciendo contra él:

"Probablemente tengas razón."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó la pelirroja, volviendo a levantar la cabeza. James alzó las cejas.

"Yo tampoco." Dijo brevemente, y Lily levantó una ceja.

"Sí, te creo." Replicó, con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz.

"Quizás, quizáaas se lo mencioné a Sirius." Admitió, depositando un beso en su frente

"Y a Remus." Agregó Lily, mientras él besaba el puente de su nariz, y luego una mejilla, y luego la otra.

"Y a Peter." Cedió James, besando su boca y luego su frente otra vez, haciéndola reír.

"Dime que al menos esperaste a llegar a casa antes de contárselo a Padfoot." Dijo, poniendo juguetonamente sus dedos medio e índice sobre los labios de James cuando éste intento besar su mejilla de nuevo. Él sonrió inocentemente.

"¿Recuerdas aquel espejo comunicador…?" Ella rió, tirando de él para volverlo a besar.

Lily sonrió cuando los brazos de James la apretaron incluso más contra su cuerpo, y ella misma se colgó de él con más fuerza, acariciando la base de su cuello mientras sus bocas se besaban recuperando el tiempo perdido. Ambos notaron cómo sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, y lo natural que se sentía estar tan cerca el uno del otro, aún cuando estuvieran "saliendo" hacía sólo unas semanas, y aún cuando no hubieran hablado concretamente acerca de su relación. _Así es como debían ser las cosas_, se dijo James mientras besaba el cuello de Lily para luego volver a sus labios; así era como siempre había sabido que debía ser. _Siempre estuvo en lo cierto_ se dijo Lily, suspirando audiblemente antes de que sus labios volvieran a verse atrapados por los de James: _Así es como siempre debió ser_.

Un grito ahogado y un golpe seco los distrajeron e hicieron separarse, como si repentinamente hubieran tomado conciencia de dónde se encontraban. Al mirar hacia el suelo se encontraron con una prefecta morena que había tropezado con el baúl de la pelirroja.

"¡Oh, Merlín, lo siento mucho!" Exclamó Lily, apresurándose a acercarse a la chica, quien se levantó rápidamente antes de que la pelirroja pudiera alcanzarla, mientras James levantaba el baúl y lo ubicaba en un lugar adecuado.

"Lo siento, ya me iba," contestó la chica rápidamente, evidenciando que los había visto besarse. Sólo entonces Lily reparó en que la morena era Leila Corner, la temperamental Gryffindor que en un arranque de celos la había dejado con una chamuscada - y pobremente cortada – cabellera. Por un breve segundo le echó una mirada fulminante: le había costado muchísimo perdonarle aquello, aún cuando había tenido que ver su bonito rostro, rellena boca e irritantemente respingada nariz durante todo el año pasado en las reuniones de prefectos. La chica rara vez le dirigía la palabra, y cada vez que lo hacía evitaba mirarla a los ojos, como estaba haciendo ahora. Lily suspiró resignada; aunque le costara admitirlo y aunque hubiera sido un comportamiento completamente censurable, comprendía por qué había hecho lo que había hecho, y no podía seguir guardándole rencor.

"No, no, no te preocupes," dijo con suavidad, sonriéndole con honestidad. "Los demás prefectos deben estar por llegar."

La chica la miró con ligera desconfianza, pero entró al compartimiento, sentándose con las piernas muy juntas y los labios apretados, mirando un punto fijo en la pared al otro lado del vagón, intentando darle algo de 'privacidad' a la reciente pareja.

Efectivamente, los demás prefectos no tardaron en llegar, y Lily notó cómo Remus no mencionó absolutamente nada acerca de ella y James: si hubiera sido Sirius, probablemente hubiera hecho alguna alusión al respecto, pero el chico pretendió no tener idea de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Lily agradeció que James guardara las distancias cuando llegaron los demás: no estaba lista para que se supiera que ella y James salían o lo que fuere, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesta. ¿James no quería que supieran que estaban juntos? Pronto descartó la estúpida idea: sabía que si fuera por el chico, hubiera enviado una carta incluso a Dumbledore para anunciarle que por fin ella había dicho sí. Si guardaba las distancias era porque no quería incomodarla, lo cual era muy comprensivo por su parte. Lily sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza y rió: ¿de dónde salían esas tontas ideas paranoicas?

Eli fue el último en llegar, y Lily lo reprendió con la mirada, ya que como Premio Anual de Ravenclaw debía dar el ejemplo. El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros con un guiño y se sentó junto a Remus, dejando que fueran otros los que iniciaran la charla para los nuevos prefectos.

Lo que no notó Lily fue que Eli, perceptivo como era, observaba con suspicacia las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles actitudes que probaban que entre Lily y James había ocurrido algo. La manera en que ella tocaba su brazo para llamar su atención cuando quería decirle algo, el modo en que él colocaba su mano en su baja espalda cuando se inclinaba para contestar, o cómo se miraban al reír.

"Mira tú," comentó a Remus, aunque lo dijo más para sí mismo que para el licántropo. "Esos dos definitivamente se han enrollado." Remus rió, pero no dijo nada. Entonces Eli pareció percatarse de algo.

"¿Estás bien?" Susurró mientras la reunión seguía. El chico lo miró extrañado.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" Antes de terminar de preguntar, Remus comprendió, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo con algo de tristeza. "Debí haber supuesto que ya lo sabías." Eli asintió.

"No ha dejado de llorar desde entonces." Dijo con más dureza de la que pretendía.

"Lo siento." Fue todo lo que pudo responder el licántropo, pero lo dijo con tanta sinceridad y dolor que el tono del Ravenclaw se suavizó al contestar:

"Lo sé. Estará bien, es sólo que no es tan dura como aparenta. Y aunque creo que eres un idiota, entiendo que haces lo que haces porque realmente _crees _que es lo mejor, así que no te juzgo. No te preocupes por ella, estará bien. Me aseguraré de que lo esté."

"Gracias." No dijo nada más, pero supo que Eli lo entendía. Intentó escuchar lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo el Premio Anual de Hufflepuff entonces, pero su mente no pudo evitar volver a aquel momento…

***Flashback***

Incluso con los ojos gatunos algo hinchados, con la punta de la nariz algo roja por el llanto de días, con la rellena boca semiabierta para respirar, se veía hermosa. Hermosa y despampanante; su pena era la pena de una estrella de cine. Su largo cabello rubio, ligeramente despeinado, no la hacía ver desprolija, sino que añadía el toque perfecto al aire de tristeza que la rodeaba. La delicada manera en que su mano se lo retiró del rostro, perfecta pero no ensayada, terminó por completar la escena, que podría haber sido dramática si no fuera porque Rebecca ya no lloraba. Estaba tranquila, casi en paz.

Tan sólo mirarla le rompió el corazón en pedazos, y por un momento su voluntad también se quebró, pero se contuvo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No habían hablado de la pelea, ni de los acontecimientos recientes: ambos reconocían que habían estado mal y ambos se habían arrepentido y perdonado. De hecho, no habían hablado de nada desde que habían llegado; sólo se miraban. Ambos sabían, también, que no eran necesarias explicaciones, ni disculpas, ni excusas. Lo único que buscaban era algún tipo de cierre.

"¿Tú entiendes que te amo?" Dijo Rebecca entonces, rompiendo el silencio con una voz suave y seria que rara vez se le oía. Con un nudo en la garganta, Remus asintió.

"¿Entiendes que haría lo que fuera por ti?" Preguntó de nuevo, sus ojos clavados en los del chico, que volvió a asentir. Tenía la boca y la garganta demasiado secas como para contestar.

"Pero no cambiarás de opinión." Eso no era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Ambos lo sabían, ambos sabían que la decisión de Remus era definitiva. Esta vez él no asintió, sólo bajó la cabeza, hasta que ella le tocó la mano con cierta timidez hasta que él volvió a mirarla.

"¿Entiendes por qué me rindo?" Dijo luego de un rato, y por primera vez las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a inundar sus ojos. Remus asintió, aunque él no creía que la chica se estuviera rindiendo. Era él quien había decidido terminar con la relación. Pero para Rebecca, eso era lo que estaba haciendo; se estaba rindiendo, lo estaba abandonando cuando él la necesitaba. Hubo un silencio aún más largo antes de que volviera a susurrar:

"¿Me perdonas por rendirme?" Su voz se quebró al final de la oración, y fue el turno de Remus de estirar la mano para tocarla, aunque dudó en el último minuto, pero la chica entrelazó sus manos antes de que él pudiera retirarla. "No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo." Susurró, luchando contra sus emociones.

"Becca…" Empezó él, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, Remus, no quiero que me digas que no hay culpa en rendirse, o que no hay nada que perdonar. Sólo estoy pidiéndote que me perdones, ¿de acuerdo?" Remus asintió y se forzó a decir:

"De acuerdo."

Entonces Becca se levantó, se acomodó un poco la ropa y sonrió, pero no con los ojos. Se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello y la mejilla.

"No es como si no fuéramos a volver a vernos. Aún podemos ser amigos, Moony." Entonces le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó suavemente en los labios. "Sólo espero que encuentres a alguien más fuerte que yo, y aún más terca que yo, que logre convencerte de lo que vales. Adiós, Remus. Ya nos veremos." Y se dio media vuelta, alejándose de él con su suave contonear de caderas.

"Yo también te amo." Dijo él en un susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que no lo hiciera, pero necesitaba que Rebecca lo supiera. La chica se detuvo por sólo un momento – o al menos eso le pareció al licántropo – y luego siguió camino sin mirar atrás. Quizás no lo había escuchado después de todo.

Pero sí lo había oído, y había sido incapaz de seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

***Fin del flashback***

**…**

"¡Eh, Wormtail!" Llamó Sirius, abriendo la puerta del compartimiento en cuanto divisó una cabeza color arena pasar por el pasillo. "¡Aquí!" Los ojitos vidriosos buscaron hasta encontrarlo, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo con una sonrisa aliviada.

"¿No ha llegado nadie más?" Preguntó mientras Sirius lo ayudaba con su equipaje.

"Sí, pero se han hecho un encantamiento desilusionador, ten cuidado de no sentarte sobre ellos." Replicó el moreno poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras cerraba la puerta. Peter dudó por un segundo pero luego rió. "Vaya, has pillado que era una broma bastante rápido. Bien por ti, Wormy."

"¿Y James?" Inquirió el chico, poniéndose cómodo.

"En el vagón de prefectos; es Premio Anual," empezó a explicar

"¿¡Premio Anual!?"

"Había olvidado que no lo sabías." Comentó, sentándose frente a su amigo y quitándose el cabello de los ojos con despreocupación. Frunció un poco el ceño. "No te hemos visto nada este verano, Wormtail, te hemos extrañado." Fue consciente de que sonó demasiado sensiblero e hizo una mueca. De todas maneras, era verdad, casi ni le habían visto el pelo al chico en las vacaciones, y eso que siempre andaban los cuatro juntos. Pero excusa tras excusa, Peter había declinado las invitaciones a visitarlos, e incluso no había contestado a algunas de sus cartas. "¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó, con sincera preocupación.

"Sí," Contestó Peter, removiéndose un poco incómodo en su asiento. "Sólo he estado un poco ocupado…"

Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada, la puerta se abrió de un tirón y Rebecca y Sam entraron, saludando a Peter amistosamente y a Sirius con un "Hola, idiota" pronunciado al unísono.

"También me alegro de verlas." Gruñó el chico, aunque se ahorró las bromas usuales: podía ver que, aún cuando intentara ocultarlo, Rebecca no estaba en su mejor momento. No lo hubiera notado si no hubiera sabido lo que había pasado entre la rubia y Remus, pero quien lo sabía podía ver que en los ojos marrones de la Ravenclaw faltaba el brillo pícaro de siempre.

"Espero que Brianna llegue pronto." Dijo Peter con timidez, y todos lo miraron algo intrigados. "No vas a tardar mucho en hacerlas enfadar, Padfoot." Explicó el chico, logrando que Rebecca soltara una carcajada.

"Buen punto." Reconoció Sam, sonriendo.

"¿Y qué van a hacerme? ¿Cosquillas con sus varitas? Por favor, Wormtail, puedo manejarlas."

Rebecca fingió mirar la hora y levantó la vista hacia Peter "Tenías razón. Menos de cinco minutos." Dijo, sacando la varita, al igual que Sam y Sirius.

"¿No puedo dejarlos solos ni por un segundo?" Todos se giraron hacia la puerta, donde Bree esperaba con los brazos en jarras y una mirada de madre cansada. Sirius guardó su varita y se acercó a Brianna, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él para luego besarle la nariz.

"Lo ziento" Dijo con una vocecita que hizo que Sam pusiera los ojos en blanco y Becca fingiera vomitar. Bree negó con la cabeza y el chico la besó con ternura, soltándola para acomodar su baúl.

Bree abrazó a sus amigas y a Peter y se sentó junto a su novio, que le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y comenzó a juguetear con sus rizos.

"Me empalagan." Anunció Sam, y tanto Sirius como Bree le sacaron la lengua.

"No puedes quejarte," Agregó Becca, mirándola con una sonrisa petulante. "Eres exactamente igual con Eli."

"Cállate."

"No; eres _peor_." Dijo Sirius. Cuando Sam levantó la mano para hacer un gesto muy poco decoroso al merodeador, la luz que entraba por la ventana hizo brillar algo en su dedo, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" Chilló Bree felizmente, levantándose de un salto mientras Becca, tras gritar un "¿¡Quéeee!?" algo escandaloso, tiraba de su mano con muy poca delicadeza, acercándose el anillo a centímetros de la cara, como si no creyese lo que veía. Sam se sonrojó furiosamente, y más aún cuando al levantar la vista sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sirius, que pasaron de la sorpresa a un gesto burlón.

"¡No puedo creer que Eli no me lo haya dicho!" Chillaba Becca

"¡Es taaan tierno!" Chillaba Bree

"¿¡Cuándo te lo pidió!?"

"¿Ya han decidido cuándo?"

"¡No puedo creer que Eli no me lo haya dicho!"

"¡Y mira ese anillo!"

"¡No puedo creer que Eli no me lo haya dicho!"

"¡Ya basta, por Merlín!" Rogó Sam, logrando liberar su mano y alejarse de sus amigas, quienes por fin se calmaron un poco y dejaron de hablar.

"Gracias a dios," Suspiró Sirius. "¿Pueden explicarme por qué las voces de las mujeres adquieren ese irritante tono agudo cuando se emocionan? Creo que mis oídos están sangrando."

"Cállate, inútil," replicó Becca con un gesto de la mano, poniendo toda su atención en Samantha. "Cuéntamelo todo."

"No, no vamos a hacer esto." Replicó la chica, cruzándose de brazos, y Bree puso cara de extrema tristeza, volviendo a su lugar junto a Sirius. "No puedo creer que tenga que pasar por esto sin Eli." Agregó Sam dramáticamente, pero sin mal humor. A pesar de que odiara ser el centro de atención, era claro lo feliz que estaba. Estaba comprometida. Wow.

"¿Sabes? Deberían llamar al niño Elvendork." Dijo entonces Sirius casualmente, y Sam giró la cabeza hacia él tan rápido que le dolió el cuello.

"¿QUÉ?"

Rebecca soltó una risita cuando comprendió qué había insinuado Sirius.

"Al niño. Elvendork es un buen nombre." Repitió el chico, aguantando la risa e ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su novia, que también parecía bastante divertida. Sam cerró los ojos por un momento e inspiró hondo, como si requiriera de todo su autocontrol no lanzarse sobre Sirius y desmembrarlo con sus propias manos.

"No estoy embarazada." Dijo con una calma peligrosa, mirando a Sirius a los ojos con una sonrisa letal. "Y no vas a volver a insinuarlo."

"Si es niña también funciona."

Lo único que vale la pena aclarar sobre lo que pasó después es que la primera parada de Sirius al llegar al castillo fue la enfermería.

…

Lily y los demás no vieron a sus amigos durante todo el viaje, ya que entre las nuevas medidas de seguridad se incluían rondas de prefectos más exhaustivas, y para cuando terminaron, el Expreso de Hogwarts ya estaba llegando al Castillo.

"Estoy hambrienta." Se quejaba Lily, encaminándose junto a Remus a la mesa de Gryffindor; James había desaparecido al divisar a Sirius, mencionando que lo acompañaría a la enfermería.

"Yo también," Admitió Remus: ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de comer su ración diaria de chocolate. "Pero sospecho que la ceremonia de selección no durará demasiado hoy."

"Mm, tienes razón. Hay pocos niños de primero este año."

Antes de que pudieran profundizar sobre las razones de ello, divisaron a sus amigos, que les hicieron señas desde sus lugares.

"¡Hola!" Saludó la pelirroja alegremente, abrazando a todos y dejándose caer junto a Bree

"¿Viaje cansador?" Preguntó Sam, sonriendo comprensiva.

"Mucho." Respondió Remus, sentándose también.

Conversaron un poco sobre nimiedades, poniéndose al día con lo que se habían perdido, excepto por el tema más importante:

"¿Eso es un anillo de compromiso?" Preguntó Remus repentinamente, señalando el dedo de Sam, quien lo escondió instintivamente: no es que se avergonzara, pero tampoco quería ser el centro de atención en la mesa de Gryffindor. Antes de que contestara, Lily levantó la vista de su plato (el cual estaba observando con expresión esperanzadora, como si fuera a llenarse de comida de un momento a otro) y clavó sus ojos verdes en el reluciente anillo de su amiga. Su reacción fue muy diferente a la de sus amigas:

"¡Oh, Sam! ¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes!" Lo dijo con voz queda pero cargada de emoción, y lágrimas de alegría que no derramó escocieron en sus ojos.

"Felicitaciones." La secundó el licántropo con una amplia sonrisa sincera. Sam se sonrojó y se corrió el flequillo de los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Gracias," dijo, incapaz de ocultar su alegría. "De todas formas, vamos a esperar unos años," Aclaró, hablando por fin al respecto: las reacciones de Lily y Remus le daban muchas más ganas de hacerlo que los chillidos de sus amigas y las bromas de Sirius. "Uno o dos, no demasiado."

En ese momento llegó Sirius, que se dejó caer junto a Lily, palmeando a Remus en el hombro al pasar junto a él y dando un sonoro beso y un abrazo a la pelirroja, dejándose caer junto a ella. No se le pasó la mirada de complicidad que le lanzó, pero la ignoró con completa deliberación.

"¿De qué estamos hablando?" Preguntó, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Por toda respuesta, Lily señaló el anillo de Sam, y el moreno se cuidó de no hacer absolutamente ninguna broma al respecto.

"Oh, ya veo." Dijo, haciendo reír a Bree y Peter.

"¡Wow, felicitaciones!" Exclamó la voz de James tras Lily, haciéndola sobresaltar. "No me sorprende demasiado, la verdad." Dijo, sonriendo a Sam y saludando a los demás con la mano. "Ya tendré que felicitar a Eli. Hola de nuevo, Lils." Y casualmente, la besó, para luego sentarse junto a ella sin darse cuenta de la reacción que acababa de provocar en Samantha y Brianna, que los miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lo cierto es que Lily también estaba bastante sorprendida: no se esperaba esa abierta demostración de cariño en medio del Gran Salón cuando ella se había cuidado de no mencionarlo incluso a sus amigos. El cerebro de James tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de hacer.

"Oh. Por. Dios." Dijo Bree con voz contenida, pero era evidente que estaba a punto de ponerse a saltar y chillar de alegría. "Oh. Por. Dios." Repitió.

"Lo siento." Murmuró James, mirando a Lily. "Te juro que no fue intencional."

"Por favor, díganme que acabo de imaginar eso," dijo Sam, que parecía a punto de reír. "Porque si fue real creo que voy a ponerme a saltar junto con Bree."

"Por favor, no." Siseó Lily, que estaba entrando en pánico de sólo imaginar el escándalo que se armaría si se sabía que ella y James estaban juntos. ¿Estaban juntos? Bueno, algo así. "Luego hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Realmente esperas que estemos de acuerdo con eso?" Preguntó Sam. Tanto Remus como Peter se cuidaron de no intervenir, y Sirius se contuvo también, luego del fuerte pisotón de James que bien podría haberle quebrado unos cuantos dedos al moreno.

"¿No están ni un pelín emocionados?" Preguntó Bree, extrañada, mirando a los demás, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. "¡Ya lo sabían! ¡Y no me lo dijiste!" Exclamó, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su novio con los nudillos.

"¡Ouch! ¡Me lo tenían prohibido!" Chilló indignado

"¿Quieren hacer el favor de bajar la voz?" Suplicó Lily, ligeramente amenazadora, y James resistió el impulso de pasarle el brazo por sobre los hombros. "Dije que hablamos luego."

"Aquí vienen los nuevos." Anunció James, aliviado; revelar accidentalmente que Lily por fin había aceptado salir con él no era la mejor idea para mantenerse en los mejores términos con su explosiva y vulnerable pelirroja.

"¡Son poquísimos!" Exclamó Bree, extrañada.

"Eso comentábamos hoy," Dijo Remus, mirándolos entrar y ubicarse frente al taburete. "Son muy pocos; ya son demasiados los padres que están prefiriendo no enviar a sus hijos al colegio y mantenerlos en sus casas; creen que es más seguro."

"¿Alguna vez entenderán que esos niños están muchos más seguros en Hogwarts?" Preguntó Sirius, pero nadie contestó, porque la profesora McGonagall calló a todos, depositando el viejo y remendado Sombrero Seleccionador en el taburete al frente del Gran Salón.

Entonces, se hizo silencio, y el Sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_A thousand years or more ago,  
when Hogwarts barely started,  
when I was newly sewn,  
when the founders of this school united,  
back then they had a common goal,  
a wish, a hope, a dream:  
To make the greatest magic school  
the world had ever seen._

From moor came the bold Gryffindor,  
and shrewd Slytherin from fen,  
from valley broad arrived sweet Hufflepuff,  
and fair Ravenclaw from glen.  
To educate young sorcerers  
was the idea from the start,  
but which wizards should they teach to?  
That was the plan's weak part.

Now each of these four founders  
valued different virtues:  
Cunning, pure-blood wizards  
ambitious Slytherin would teach,  
while the sharp-minded Ravenclaw  
thought the clever they should pick.  
To noble Gryffindor the bravest  
would always be the best,  
and good Hufflepuff suggested  
they should also take the rest.  
A solution was soon found  
when these differences came to light:  
Each of the four would have a House  
so they wouldn't have to fight.

_But harmony wasn't eternal  
and discord grew among us,  
until finally the day came  
when old Slytherin departed  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be._

Now long after the school was founded  
the Hogwarts Sorting Hat's still here  
But listen closely to my song  
for this year I'll go further,  
though I must fulfill my duty  
and sort you for your values  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
to split us all in factions.  
I know our World's at war,  
I know we're all in danger  
I know Hogwarts is at risk  
and we must unite inside her  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin.

Un inusual silencio se cernió sobre el comedor tras la canción del sombrero, roto poco después por la firme voz de la profesora McGonagall, que llamaba a "Abbleton, Lucy".

"¿Y qué le ha dado al sombrero ése por dar consejos ahora?" preguntó Sirius en voz baja, formulando la pregunta que gran parte del alumnado había pensado.

"Es un consejo adecuado." Dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Adecuado pero bastante imposible," replicó James. "Si pretende que nos unamos con los Mortífagos esos." Agregó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

"Slytherin y Mortífago no son sinónimos, James," lo reprendió Brianna. Lily asintió, pero Sam y Sirius hicieron muecas de incredulidad bastante parecidas.

"Incluso aunque no fuera así," cedió Sirius tras la mirada que le echó su novia "Muchos de ellos sí lo son. Así que el consejo de unirnos para defendernos de un peligro exterior nos ha llegado algo tarde. El peligro ya está dentro."

"El punto es que deben dejar de existir las rivalidades entre Casas," interrumpió Lily "El punto es que dejemos de creer que los Ravenclaw, o los Hufflepuff, o los Slytherin son nuestro enemigos. Los enemigos no son ellos, sino Voldemort y quienes lo apoyan."

"Yo no tengo ningún problema con los Ravenclaw," Dijo Sam, estableciendo lo obvio. "Ni con los Hufflepuff. Ahora, ese sombrero no puede pedirme que no tenga problema con los Slytherin."

"_Eso._" Afirmó Sirius, reforzando la palabra señalando a Sam con el índice, concordando con ella quizás por primera vez en siete años.

"Esa postura es completamente estúpida." Dijo Bree, enfadada, y Remus asintió, agregando:

"Es un prejuicio muy arraigado y muy injusto."

Antes de que alguien pudiera replicar, la profesora McGonagall llamó a "Perks, Jonah" a probarse el sombrero, y todos escucharon con atención cómo, luego de varios minutos de deliberación, el altísimo niño de lacio cabello negro era enviado a Ravenclaw. Sam esbozó una sonrisa torcida y aplaudió junto con los nuevos compañeros de su hermano mientras él se encaminaba a su mesa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eli, que estaba felicitando al niño, y la chica no pudo evitar reír cuando su novio movió los labios de manera tal que ella pudo entenderlo perfectamente: "Tienen suerte de que los de primer año no puedan formar parte del equipo".

"De todas formas," dijo Sirius cuando otro niño pasó a probarse el sombrero. "¿Cómo sabe el viejo trasto ése qué ocurre en Hogwarts?" Remus rió un poco:

"Bueno, vive en la oficina de Dumbledore, supongo que escucha cosas."

Lily dejó de prestar atención a la conversación y miró a James, que había estado inusualmente callado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó en voz baja para no llamar la atención de los demás, apoyando con cuidado su mano sobre la del chico, que descansaba sobre su pierna, bajo la mesa. James levantó la cabeza algo sobresaltado y le sonrió.

"Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo estaba pensando. Estoy preocupado, ¿sabes?" Admitió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Lily y jugueteando con ellos.

"Lo sé. Pero estamos juntos en esto." Y no le importó quién pudiera estar observando: se estiró un poquito y le dio un breve pero dulce beso en los labios.

Tan ocupados estaban todos en lo suyo que nadie notó cómo Peter, que parecía haberse ido enfermando a medida que hablaban de la Guerra, se escabullía de allí y corría hasta la Sala Común.

…

**Kaoruko Hina:** Bueno, esta vez los he hecho esperar aún más, y no tengo palabras para disculparme. Espero sigas por aquí! Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado tanto el capítulo anterior, y de que te haya parecido tierno! Me encanta saber que te has reído; nunca me consideré una persona graciosa, así que me alegra saber que al menos algunas de las palabras que pongo en boca de los personajes logran causar gracia! Las referencias a sus muertes han sido completamente adrede, qué bien que las hayas notado, y sí, tengo esa veta despiadada, quizás hasta me la ha pegado Rowling jajaja. Gracias por la recomendación! Me voy a dar una vuelta por el fic a ver qué tal! Quizás me sirva leer un poco más sobre Peter, a ver si eso me ayuda a dejar de odiarlo tan fervientemente (auqnue lo dudo). Espero que la universidad ya te tenga un poco más tranquila! O quizás ya estés de vacaciones, aún me cuesta un poco entender cómo funciona el año curricular en el otro hemisferio (yo estoy en mis cortas vacaciones de invierno, que ya pronto temrinan y empieza el nuevo cuatrimestre). Ah, me encantaría leer un fic de la 3G, este verano (que ya sé que falta, pero no quiero prometer hacerlo antes porque sé que no podré cumplir) me dedicaré a revisar tu página. Repito que me encantaría ver cualquier dibujillo que hicieras del fic, así que, cuando gustes :D Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias pro pasar a dejarme tu review y por leer, y repito, espero sigas pro allí! Y si lo estás, espero disfrutes del capítulo :)

**Yrim**: Hola! Espero sigas por ahí, y si es así, me disculpo profundamente por haber hecho esperar tanto para este capítulo. Y nada de agradecerme por responder, que la que tiene que estar agradecida de que me leas y me dejes reviews soy yo! Jajajaj, coincido con lo de Peter, la gente es de lo más creativa cuando se trata de omitirlo, yo también me he leído unas cuantas en que lo envían a Beauxbatons por razones muy difíciles de justificar. Muchísimas gracias por eso de "buen escritor"; yo creo que estoy muy lejos de serlo, pero que disfrutes tanto del fic como para creer eso me hace muy, muy feliz! Y me seguís halagando! Talento e imaginación, nunca consideré tenerlos jajaja, pero muchísimas gracias por decirlo, de verdad, me provoca seguir escribiendo que pienses eso! La verdad es que sí he considerado escribir algo original; de más pequeña comencé a escribir cuentos infinitas veces, mi problema fue que mi falta de iamginación me impedía acabarlos. Lo mismo me pasa ahora, que me faltan ideas. Tengo algunas dando vueltas pero más que para historias cortas dan para novelas de unas cuantas páginas, y si bien es mi sueño escribir una algún día, no me parece que escriba lo suficientemente bien como para escribir algo original que valga la pena leerse. Quizás algún día pierda las dudas y lo haga, pero lo más probable es que si eso pasa el manuscrito temrine en un cajón cerrado con llave y nunca se publique xD. Gracias por el apoyo :). Jajajaj me alegro que la respuesta te haya divertido, y cuando digo que chillo y salto lo hago en serio, así que tenés todo el permiso del mundo para imaginarlo jajajaj.  
Ahora, del capítulo anterior: Síii! James y Lily! Me alegra que te hayan parecido tiernos, y espero que (si aún estás pro ahí), hayas disfrutado de verlos juntos en este capítulo. Y sí, Sirius definitivamente hubiera acotado algo como "Qué asco" en este momento, aunque en el fondo está saltando de alegría por ellos tanto como el mismo James jajaj.  
Qué bueno que te haya gustado que Peter ya haya comenzado a mostrar la hilacha, y la manera en que he empezado a manejar ese asunto. Y bueno, como habrás visto en este capítulo, estabas completamente en lo correcto con respecto a Remus y Becca. Y de Bree y Sirius puedo decirte que al menos por ahora voy a dejarlos felices! De verdad gracias pro tu apoyo, y mil disculpas por la falta de respeto que ha sido no haber actualizado antes. Espero volverte a ver por aquí! GRACIAS por el review!

**Hikari**: AAAAAAAAAH hace años que debería haber contestado a esto! Perdón perdón perdón pro desaparecer, de aquí y de todas las otras redes sociales o lo que fuere! (Y espero que hayas pasado un super feliz cumpleaños, que apenas si me pasé a saludarte por facebook) Recuerdo que cuando llegaron ambos reviews pensé en contstar uno de ellos por privado (el que correspondía al capítulo anterior), y estaba convencida de que lo había hecho, sólo hace poco noté que no :| Soy un desastre de persona, en serio, perdón! En fin, primero, a responder a tu review número 1:  
Espero que el trabajo ya te tenga un poco más tranquila! Coincido en que Remus y Becca son idiotas, y me odio por hacerlos discutir, pero es que esas personalidades que tienen ellos se descontrolan y no me hacen caso! Remus insiste en ser infeliz y autocompadecerse, y Rebecca que insiste con el orgullo, a pesar de que un poquito sí tiene razón en enfadarse.  
Ahora, a tu review número 2: Remus sigue siendo idiota, y lo siguió siendo durante este capítulo también, y lo seguirá siendo por años xD. Peter, me cuesta escribirlo, pero si te provoca eso quiere decir que tan mal no lo esoty haciendo, así que me alegro jaja. Sirius amo de casa jajaj, es algo que se disfruta. Lástima que no tengo uno para mí. Me alegra que te haya gustado también aquel párrafo de Becca sobre los remos. La verdad es que nunca he vivido algo parecido a lo que ella está viviendo, pero sin embargo ese párrafo me salió bastante naturalmente, y eso que a veces me cuesta escribirla, porque es un personaje radicalmente diferente a mí misma (creo que no tengo nada de Becca en mí, cuando sí veo partecitas de mi personalidad en muchos de los otros). Así que genial que te haya gustado!  
Y James y Lilssss, ay, quería que leyeras ese capítulo, me ponía muy nerviosa lo que fueras a decir, ya sabés cuanto aprecio tu opinión. Así que super feliz de que hayas disfrutado de ellos y que te hayan parecido monos :3 Espero que también te hayan gustado en este capítulo! Y nada de disculaprte por el review "corto" (que no lo fue), que estoy enormemente agradecida por que me leas y me dejes reviews, y entiendo compleeetamente eso de no tener tiempo ni para respriar (que pro algo tarde todo lo que tardé en actualizar, por más que no tenga perdón jaja). AYY Percy Jackson! Yo leí el primero (en inglés, que no los conseguía en castellano) y me encantó, pero no puedo conseguir los siguientes! Voy a ver si lo encargo en alguna librería, pero sé que ha habido problemas en las aduanas del país en cuando a la importación, así que no sé si llegará. Supongo que ahora ya debés de haber terminado de leer toda la serie, ya me contarás luego! Yo ahora en mis breves vacaciones de invierno he aprovechado para leer un libro que me habían comentado y que me tenía bastante intrigada: "Unwind" (Creo que en España lo han llamado "Desconexión"; aquí en español no ha llegado, y de hecho creo que no existe una traducción latina). Es el primero de una serie distópica de cuatro o cinco, creo. Recién lo he empezado pero parece ser interesante!  
En fin, no me alcanzan las palabras para disculparme por tanta espera y por haber desaparecido así de internet, especialmente cuando me has apoyado prácticamene desde el principio y no has dejado de comentar en ningún capítulo. Te agradezco enormemente tus reviews y que me leas! Y espero disfrutes el capítulo.

**Isa Black**: Wow, gracias! Y bienvenida (si es que no has desaparecido luego de tanto tiempo que no actualizo, especialmente siendo que me comentás como Guest y que no debe de llegarte una notificación cuando actualizo). Me alegor mucho de que te haya gustado, y mil gracias por dejarme un review! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y si aún estás por allí, espero disfrutes del nuevo capítulo!

**FandHPyYugi**: Hola! Empiezo por disculparme por la larga tardanza, y sigo por responder a tu review: me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado! Y también que te haya gustado aquello de Becca y los Remus. La verdad es que me ha costado tener que escribir su pelea :( Jajaja, me alegra que te hayas reído con lo de Elvendork y lo de las pregutnas! Muchas gracias pro tu review, y espero que sigas por aquí y hayas disfrutado este capítulo a pesar de la espera!

**ArthurWeasley**: No te disculpes! Entiendo perfectametne eso de no tener tiempo! Aunque no sea excusa, es por ello mismo que yo me he tardado esta eternidad en actualizar. En fin, paso a responder tu largo review, que me ha encantado:  
Del cap 39: Qué bueno que hayas disfrutado de que por finnn Sirius y Bree estén juntos :3 Y también que hayas disfrutado cómo pasó, con Bree gritándole todo lo que hace tiempo debía de haberle gritado. Ay Lily, Lily, en este capítulo, con esa frase que decís, quedó bien clarito que no le quedaba mucho tiempo lejos de James. Jajaj, qué bueno que te haya gustado esa despedida y luego su visita a Lily y su madre. Lo de Snape: exactamente, lo has pillado enseguida. Lo he dejado de lado en la historia porque, al centrarnos en la vida de los merodeadores y compañía, en cuando Snape deja de relacionarse con Lily, "desaparece" de la vida de todos ellos por un tiempo, pero como se ve en este capítulo, siempe está pendiente.  
Del cap 40: Ah, con respecto a la separación de Becca y Moony… como has anticipado, era una separación definitiva, por mucho que me pese… pero es exactamente como decís, hasta que no llegue Tonks, Remus no cambiará. Con respecto a Jily: yay! Qué bueno que el beso te haya sorprendido, me he dado cuenta de que no toma por sorpresa a las lectoras femeninas, pero sí a los masculinos! Debe ser que nosotras estamos más compenetradas con la mentalidad de la pelirroja y ustedes con la de James, y por ello se han sorprendido tanto como él. Buena señal que haya pasado ;) Y tenés razón con respecto a la canción de Thalía!  
Del cap 41: YAY! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Bueno, aquí has tenido el cierre que necesitabas respecto a Remus, porque sí, el capítulo 41 fue dedicado completamente a James y Lily, que me parece que lo merecían. Jajaja, qué bueno que te haya parecido tierna la reacción de Lily al ver que durmió tomando la mano de James, la verdad es que a mi también me ha resultado adorable. Y lo que decís de Sirius: exactamente, el todo lo sabe jajaja. Bueno, como ves ese miedo que tiene Lily de a poco lo ha ido perdiendo y en unas pocas semanas ya siente que lo suyo con James es tan natural como respirar. Coincido en lo que decís de que las personas no cambian sino que evolucionan, por eso he puesto lo que puse respecto de James. Y finalmente, me alegra que te haya gustado esa mini-discusión nimia entre ellos; puesto que así es como yo veo su relación.  
Ahora, para contestar – aunque algo tarde – a tus dudas:  
La historia llegará sólo hasta el fin de séptimo año (sí, queda poco!) con un epílogo de muuuchos años después de la muerte de James y Lily, en que se sabrá algo de la vida de lso demás. Sin embargo, habrá una breve secuela del fic que ocupará el tiempo desde que dejan Hogwarts hasta la muerte de James y Lily, con algo más de la vida de sus amigos luego de esto. El formato será algo diferente, con capítulos algo más cortos desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes.  
Con respecto a tu otra pregunta: sí plantearé las 3 veces que ofendieron a Voldemort, la primera de ellas estará incluida en este fic, las otras dos ya corresponden a la secuela.  
Y la última pregunta: en la mayoría de los fics que he leído plantean la relación como bien decís en un ámbito más sexual, pero yo no voy a llevarlo por ese lado por dos cosas. Por un lado, porque la idea es que el estilo sea más o menos como el de las novelas originales de Harry Potter, y como bien decís Jo no lo lleva por ese lado. Ya me he desviado un poco al mencionar duchas de agua fría y cosas como la incursión de Becca y Remus a la Sala de lso Menesteres (Son menciones super inocentes, pero Jo evita incluso menciones como esa), y lo he hecho porque bueno, si bien la trama del fic tiene otras cosas, trata más que nada de la vida de un grupo de adolescentes, que por ma´s que sean magos y brujas y vivan una guerra, también viven y sienten cosas de adolescentes, por lo que esas menciones me han parecido necesarias (mientras que Harry Potter no se centra en la vida de un grupo de adolescentes, sino en la odisea de Harry por destruir a Voldemort). Por otro lado, tampoco lo llevaré por ese lado porque me falta la experiencia para hacerlo xD Y creo que incluso aunque la tuviera, sería completamente incapaz de expresarlo en palabras de modo tal que fuera ameno de leer.  
Espero haber contestado a tus dudas! Y muchas gracias por lo que decís de mi escritura, me alegra mucho saber que, a pesar de los altibajos, que suelen ser mas bajos que altos, disfrutás de la historia, y me alegra tenerte como lector y reviewer! Muchas gracias!

**Lily lovegood**: Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Espero sigas por aquí a pesar de la tardanza en actualizar. Y qué bueno que te gusten Becca y Bree! A veces es difícil que a los lectores les gusten los OC. Como ves, Remus sigue siendo igual de idiota, y parece que lo será hasta que llegue Tonks para hacerle ver las cosas. La historia llegará sólo hasta el fin de séptimo año con un epílogo de muuuchos años después de la muerte de James y Lily, en que se sabrá algo de la vida de lso demás. Sin embargo, habrá una breve secuela del fic que ocupará el tiempo desde que dejan Hogwarts hasta la muerte de James y Lily. Muchas gracias por el review!


End file.
